Beyblade O Retorno
by Anamateia
Summary: O mundo do beyblade está acabado, ninguém mais tem aquela paixão de lutar e foi jogado pro nada, mas isso será até quando o maior nome relacionado no beyblade resolve voltar a lutar e não sozinho ao lado de sua equipe campeã! A VOLTA DOS BLADEBREAKERS!
1. O Convite

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem vamos a uma nova fanfic, será uma das mais loucas, e vou fazer o velho estilo beyblade, faz um tempinho já que não faço isso... então vamos nessa, um novo campeonato e uma nova ameaça!

Ps: Só para avisar, estou revisando alguns capítulos, tentando diminuir os erros, não irá mudar em nada no roteiro, mas é isso boa leitura a todos.

2 anos depois da G-Revoluções Tyson verá que o mundo do beyblade está se acabando, e o pior é ver cada um dos seus amigos, Kai, Ray, Max e Daichi sumirem, ou simplesmente não tiveram mais contato, após a fatídica luta contra os Bega Bladers, até o beyblade foi esquecido... Mas Tyson tem uma nova missão, fazer os Bladebreakers ser novamente uma equipe vencedora, e um desafio maior ainda, convencer cada um deles a voltar a ser os bladebreakers...

Blábláblá- fala normal

**_Blábláblá- pensamento!_**

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... alguma duvida? lá em baixo selecionem o "Submit review" e cliquem em "ok"! e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva em bem vinda!^^ **

** Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Oc'S, são de minhas criações!**

**O CONVITE!**

Em uma certa manhã, um senhor de cabelos longos e grisalhos com um jeito apalermado, acorda e faz um cafezinho para se deliciar no começo de um belo dia de sol.

Vovô Granger- Hmmmmm... que delícia de café... hmmm – cheirava e tomava pequenos goles do seu café matutino, até que ouve uns barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto de seu neto caçula e bate algumas vezes de leve na porta. – Tyson, está tudo bem?

Tyson- Sim... – respondeu num tom, que o avô desconhecia.

Vovô Granger- Tyson, o que aconteceu? – abriu a porta um tanto, viu Tyson sentado no chão, com uma caixa aberta e alguns recortes de papel, algumas fotos e as primeiras beyblades dele e de seus amigos.

Tyson- Vovô, por favor quero ficar sozinho. – dizia num tom que ficou claro para o vovô Granger. Tyson estava muito triste.

Vovô Granger- O que houve? – preocupado, se sentou na frente do neto, e pega um jornal de 5 anos atrás. Estava escrito o seguinte.

**"Mais uma vitória dos Bladebreakers!" **

O jornal falava sobre a vitória deles sobre uns banhistas no campeonato asiático, Max e Kai venceram e depois a última luta foi de Tyson, a notícia ressaltava sobre a união deles, porque Ray estava ferido e Tyson foi ajudar, enquanto Max e Kai estavam segurando a o máximo de tempo possível. Pelo jeito Tyson sentia falta dessa equipe, não só disso mas sentia falta de seus amigos.

Tyson- Eu... to com saudades deles. – dizia baixinho, mas em tom suficiente para que seu avô escutasse.

Vovô Granger- Porque não entra em contato com eles?

Tyson- E o que vou dizer pra eles?

Vovô Granger- Diz que está com saudades.

Tyson- Mas não to apenas com saudades. – olhando as beyblades e antigas fotos. – Eu... queria eles ao meu lado lutando, queria que fossemos uma equipe de novo!

Vovô Granger- Porque? – estranhando.

Tyson- Por causa disso! – e entrega o jornal do dia para o avô que dizia.

**"CAMPEONATO DE BEYBLADE VIRA PIADA!"**

Vovô Granger- Mas só por causa disso? – achando que era frescura do neto.

Tyson- NÃO! – exaltado ele se levanta. – Não é isso! Depois de tudo o que fizemos, eles transformaram em piada, dizendo que é coisa pra qualquer um, eles não sabem o que foi todas essas lutas, Biovolt, Bega... – dizia revoltado.

Vovô Granger- Mas você fez a sua parte, não há mais nada que possa fazer.

Tyson- Não há nada? Então tudo que nós fizemos, pelo Beyblade, vai ser esquecido, o pior... VAI SER RIDICULARIZADO! – com raiva amassa o jornal e joga na parede.

Vovô Granger- Não grite comigo Tyson! – dizia ríspido.

Tyson- Perdão vovô, mas é que, poxa vida, Tala, Kai, Ray, quase morreram. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, não depois de tudo que eu e meus amigos fizeram!

Vovô Granger- O que pretende fazer?

Tyson- Eu vou reunir os Bladebreakers, vou falar com o Senhor Dickinson! E vamos entrar no campeonato! – e vai correndo até a caixa que estava mexendo, e pega uma caixinha.

Vovô Granger- Mas faz muito tempo que você não luta!

Tyson- Lutar beyblade é igual a andar de bicicleta! – e abre a caixa.

Vovô Granger- Você até hoje não sabe andar de bicicleta! – lembrando o neto.

Tyson- Que seja! Então é igual a comer. – tentando contornar a situação.

Vovô Granger- Como assim? – notando que a alegria do neto estava voltando.

Tyson- São as melhores coisas do mundo, e é algo que todos dependem disso para viver! – e prepara o lançador.

Vovô Granger- Eu vou preparar seu café, se quiser voltar a lutar terá que ficar forte e tem que treinar muito! – dizia sorrindo ao menino.

Tyson- Obrigado vovô! – e abraça o velho.

Vovô Granger- Certo o que vai querer pra comer? – animado também porque fazia tempos que não via o neto assim.

Tyson- Use sua imaginação! – e dizia se arrumando todo.

Vovô Granger- OK! – e sai.

Tyson- Preparem-se os Bladebreakers vão voltar! – gruda uma foto deles na parede. – Agora só preciso achar vocês... Meus amigos! – com um sorriso no rosto, a beyblade no bolso, vai até a cozinha. Estava vestindo suas cores favoritas, calça jeans larga azul, uma camisa amarela, com uma jaqueta de moletom vermelha e seu boné de costume, que havia abandonado nesse período, seu cabelo estava mais curto, ainda com o rabo de cavalo, havia crescido, mas tinha emagrecido, ficou um tanto mais comum, havia deixado aquele jeito menino travesso dele, corrigindo, o menino travesso estava dormindo.

Vovô Granger- Ta aqui sue café da manhã! – e prepara uma verdadeira refeição com tudo o que tinha direito.

Tyson- Caraca mal espero encontrar eles! – mais empolgado impossível.

Vovô Granger- Eu já liguei para o senhor Dickinson e marquei uma hora, aqui está o novo endereço dele! – entrega o endereço ao menino.

Tyson- Valeu vovô. – comeu seu café e rapidamente sai de casa, mas antes de passar na ALB, ele passou em outro canto, um restaurante ali perto.

Kenny- Obrigado e volte sempre! – dizia Kenny entregando o troco para um casal de cliente que desfrutavam o restaurante.

Tyson- Kenny! – dizia atrás do garoto, Kenny havia crescido um cadinho, e deixou o cabelinho como sempre, apenas suas roupas mudaram, agora ele usa uma camiseta branca e colete azul, usa gravata vermelha, e uma calça jeans bege.

Kenny- Em que posso ajudar? – parece que não reconheceu Tyson, porque não o viu depois de 2 anos.

Tyson- Sou eu... Chief! – aí que Kenny lembrou que só duas pessoas o chamavam assim.

Kenny- Tyson? – e olhou para trás, e viu seu amigo. – TYSOOONNN! – e pula abraça o amigo parecia uma líder de torcida.

Tyson- Saudades cara, nossa você cresceu. – olhando para o menino.

Kenny- Jura? – Kenny estava com a altura de Tyson quando tinha 13 anos.

Tyson- Cara, temos que conversar! – fala mais sério, mas ainda feliz.

Kenny- Claro, vamos sair daqui. MÃE... TO INDO PRA PAUSA!

Mãe do Kenny- certo! – os dois saíram e foram até o velho lago.

Kenny- Porque sumiu durante esses dois anos? – curioso.

Tyson- Eu sumi? Vocês que desapareceram! – brincava com seu amigo CDF.

Kenny- Hehehehe... tem noticias dos outros?

Tyson- Não... de ninguém mais. E você?

Kenny- Só com o Max, ele ainda mora na cidade, se você não sabe. Rsrsrsrsrs – rindo de Tyson.

Tyson- Kenny, eu quero te pedir uma coisa. – estava mais sério.

Kenny- Claro!

Tyson- Me ajude! – foi curto e grosso.

Kenny- O que houve? – preocupado pensando que era alguma coisa de mal.

Tyson- Quero reunir os Bladebreakers!

Kenny- Como é? – mas não era de espanto, era porque adorou a idéia.

Tyson- Vamos reunir os bladebreakers, e vamos participar do campeonato mundial, mas faremos tudo certo, até se você quiser lutar e... – Kenny imediatamente interrompe Tyson.

Kenny- OW OW OW... me tire fora dessa!

Tyson- Como? Não quer lutar?

Kenny- Não! – dessa vez ele foi curto e grosso. – Eu sou o técnico e o especialista em beyblade, não lutador!

Tyson- Você é quem manda Chief!

Kenny- É isso aí, a união dos Bladebreakers! – empolgado.

Tyson- É isso aí cara! – e os dois se cumprimentam.

Kenny- Vamos falar com o senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Vamos. – e os dois saem correndo e vão até a nova sede da ALB. – Nossa tá incrível, nem parece que ele perdeu tudo!

Kenny- Continua sutil como sempre.

Tyson- Vamos lá! – e entram rapidamente no prédio, procuravam a sala do senhor Dickinson, mas ele os vê de longe.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson, Kenny! Quanto tempo? – senhor Dickinson que ficava mais velho a cada dia que passava.

Tyson- Como vai senhor? – feliz em ver o velho.

Sr. Dickinson- Perfeito, mas o que os trazem aqui? – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Kenny- Queríamos saber se sabe de alguma coisa de onde estarão Kai, Ray e Daichi. – senhor Dickinson pensa um pouco.

Sr. Dickinson- Ray está em sua cidade natal, Kai eu não sei onde está, mas sei de alguém que sabe e o Daichi... bem ele está treinando aqui!

Tyson- Sério? Vamos lá! – Tyson correu até onde aconteciam os treinos de beyblade.

Kenny- DAICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III! – gritava pela ALB, atrás de seu amigo macaquinho.

Daichi- Essa voz... é do chief! – foi correndo até as vozes.

Tyson- DAICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Daichi- TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN N! KENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – E os três se encontram, se olham, mas... – SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! PORQUE SUMIRAM ESSE TEMPO TODO? – berrava com os dois, devido à ausência deles.

Tyson- Foi mal Daichi... hehehehehehhe. – sorrindo sem graça.

Daichi- E QUANDO VAMOS LUTAR? – dizia em seu tom gritante e irritante.

Tyson- Você quer lutar contra mim?

Daichi- Contra você? Não... eu quero lutar com você! Cara eu tive pensando porque não formamos os bladebreakers de novo?

Tyson- Daichi, você não fazia parte dos Bladebreakers... – zoando do pequeno, mas ele parecia não responder.

Daichi- Daí vamos ao campeonato e vencemos todos!

Tyson- Eu já tive essa... – Kenny educadamente interrompe.

Kenny- QUE BOA IDÉIA DAICHI, VAMOS CONVERSAR COM O SENHOR DICKINSON E VER ONDE ESTÃO OS OUTROS! – dando os créditos visivelmente para Daichi.

Tyson- **_Mas a idéia foi minha!_** – não deixou de ser o resmungão de sempre.

Daichi- VAMOS! – e sai correndo.

Kenny- Vamos Tyson. – abre um pequeno sorriso ao ver a cara emburrada do Tyson.

Tyson- Tudo bem... – pensou um pouco. – **_mas a idéia foi minha_**! – pensando, e os dois vão logo atrás de Daichi.

**E fim do capítulo 1!**

Mas é isso, pelo jeito a reunião dos bladers é certa, mas será que Max, Ray e principalmente Kai, vão aceitar essa união de novo?

Vejam no próximo capítulo!

Beijos a todos e fui!


	2. Domando a Fera!

**E AÍ, BELEZA?**

Observações: Novamente estou aqui corrigindo esse capítulo, vou aos pouquinhos, não irá mudar nada, apenas irei corrigir.

Mas e isso, vamos lá.

Vamos a mais um capitulo, dessa fic q vai tocar "horror" nesse site! Mas então vamos nessa?

E finalmente pelo jeito saiu minhas configurações porque tava ficando louca já! É que não estavam aparecendo as falas em negritos e outras coisas, agora sim posso fazer...

Ps: obrigado Xia pela ajuda sobre o Word me ajudou muito!^^

Blábláblá- falas normais!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**Domando a fera.**

Após Tyson se unir ao Kenny e Daichi, procuram os três integrantes faltantes. Tyson e outros após saíram da ALB, vão até a antiga loja do pai do Max.

Enquanto isso na loja, um garoto loiro, olhos azuis, com o mesmo rosto angelical de sempre, mas havia embelezado, e muito, virou um daqueles loirinhos perfeito.

Pai do Max- Max! Faça um favor, pegue aquela caixa de anéis de ataque e guarda para mim, no depósito. – estava na boca do caixa.

Max- Certo pai! – pega a caixa, vai até o depósito e a guarda em qualquer canto. – _**Saudades dos meus amigos. **_– sentado desolado. – _**Lembro quando nós lutávamos, ah saudades! Até que cada um seguiu um caminho diferente... o que eu não daria para esse tempo voltar? **_– voltando até o balcão da oficina, fica limpando algumas peças de beyblades, estava tão distraído que quando o sino da porta começa a tocar, ele nem olha para os clientes. – Sim, pois não? – foi falando de costas para os mesmos.

Tyson- Por gentileza, procuramos nosso amigo e parceiro de equipe! – disse com o mesmo tom de anos atrás, não demorou nada e Max reconhece a voz.

Max- TYSON! – de tão alegre passa por cima do balcão, pula neles, os abraça, por pouco não dá um beijo em cada um. – GALERA, O QUE CONTAM?

Tyson- Estamos aqui por um único motivo. – suspira e abre um grande sorriso. – Vamos reunir os Bladebreakers de novo! – empolgado.

Max- Legal, mas como? – estranhando.

Kenny- Bem, achamos você e o Daichi, mais com o Tyson, somos quatro, só faltam dois. – também sorria.

Daichi- Vamos achar a "Bonequinha chinesa" e o "Frankenstein russo" e começar a treinar! – fala empolgado.

Kenny- Quero ver você dizer isso na frente deles. – desafiando Daichi.

Daichi- Eu falo mesmo, não duvidem de mim!

Tyson- Vou ficar surpreso quando eu ver, um dia, você ser educado. Hehehehehe. – ria de modo irônico.

Daichi- AH SIM, AGORA FALOU O EXEMPLO! – grita irritado.

Tyson- Mas eu sou um exemplo.

Daichi- Claro... A SER IGNORADO! – brigando já.

Tyson- Olha o jeito se não te "sento a mão na cara"! – diz bravo e ameaçando.

Daichi- Vem se tu é macho! – encarando o menino de boné.

Tyson- SÓ SE FOR AGORA! – indo pra cima do Daichi.

Kenny- Deixa eles, vamos procurar Kai e Ray.

Max- Certo! Eu tenho contato com a Mariah, podemos ver se ela dá fala com o Ray.

Kenny- Certo do jeito que eu conheço ele com certeza vai saber, agora só falta um... O Kai!

Max- Bem, o único que deve saber de alguma coisa é o Tala.

Kenny- Tem contato com ele? – estranhando.

Max- Não, mas o Bryan é meu amigo. – dizia com seu jeito de sempre.

Kenny- Perfeito. – os dois olharam Tyson e Daichi discutindo como se fossem duas putas.

Mais tarde, Max liga para Bryan, mas pelo jeito as coisas não eram bem o que parecem.

Max- Daí Bryan, beleza? – dizia com um tom como se os dois fossem amigos de anos, aproveitando da "amizade", Max deixou no viva voz.

Bryan- O que você quer? E como conseguiu meu número? – estúpido como todo bom Demolition Boy.

Tyson- _Grande amigo... –_ cochichava com Daichi.

Daichi- Mas é bobo! Hehehehehehe... – tirando sarro do Max.

Max- O Tala me deu, ele disse que você queria manter contato e...

Bryan- Não fale mais nada! _**Eu te mato cabeça de tomate! **_– se remoendo de raiva.

Max- Escuta, você tem contato com o Kai? – pergunta esperançoso.

Bryan- Não, porque eu manteria contato com aquilo? – bravo, por causa do inconveniente.

Max- Err... Então tem contato? – sem graça agora.

Bryan- Não! – curto e grosso.

Max- Ok... – meio desanimado. – Sabe quem tem?

Bryan- O Tala, anote o número do celular dele. – estava com muita raiva.

Max- Ok! – se alegra novamente. – Só um minuto que vou pegar papel. – quando vai pegar o papel, Bryan o chama de volta.

Bryan- Também vou te passar o e-mail dele, o endereço e o telefone residencial dele, não sabe a saudades que tem suas e de seus amigos retarda... Legais! – agora era ele que usava o tom de muitos amigos.

Max- Beleza! – foi pegar o papel.

Bryan- _**Agora vamos ver o que é bom pra tosse, Tala. **_– pensava com uma cara bem diabólica no outro lado da linha, logo em seguida Bryan passou todos os tipos de contato que teria com Tala, Max agradece e encerra a ligação, corrigindo é encerrada a ligação.

Max- Beleza, vamos ligar pro Tala! – já discando o número que acabou de conseguir.

Tyson- Deixa que eu falo com ele! – empolgado.

Max- Certo! – entrega o telefone.

Tyson- Vamos ver. – esperando, até que alguém atende.

Tala- Alô.

Tyson- Por gentileza o senhor Ivanov! – de maneira educada.

Tala- Quem gostaria? – estranhando.

Tyson- O melhor blader do mundo! – dando risada.

Kenny- Ninguém merece. – balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Daichi- Mas é um _boca de farofa_! – também dava risada.

Kenny- Que isso. – reprimindo Daichi.

Tala- O que você quer Tyson? – "alegre" pela ligação.

Tyson- Ah... Reconheceu, mas então cadê o Kai? – não quis nem saber, foi direto ao assunto.

Tala- O quê? – de cara com aquilo.

Tyson- Desculpe... Como vai, tudo bem? Agora cadê o Kai?

Tala- Eu não sei onde ele está.

Tyson- Mas não tem nenhum contato? – já ficando triste.

Tala- Onde conseguiu meu número? – estranhando.

Tyson- Não só seu número, mas seu e-mail, o endereço e até tenho seu número de casa.

Tala- Mentiroso. – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Tyson- Então atende o telefone! – com modo sarcástico, ele gritava ao telefone.

Tala- Quê? – olha para o telefone de casa, ele foi atender. – Alô.

Max- Daí cara, sou eu o Max! – e Tala desliga o telefone na cara de Max.

Tyson- Bem, é isso que dá dar o telefone do Bryan para a pessoa mais alegre do mundo!

Tala- O que você quer?

Tyson- O Kai!

Tala- Só tenho o e-mail dele.

Tyson- Serve! – pegou um papel e uma caneta.

Tala- Só um minuto, que vou ver.

Tyson- Sossegado. – espera alguns segundos.

Tala- O e-mail é... – e ele disse o e-mail, e logo em seguida Kenny o adicionou.

Kenny- Será que ele está on-line?

Tyson- Acho que não ele não é um desses caras que ficam na internet... – até que olha no monitor. – Seu e-mail é "_inteligencia-soberana"_? hehehehehee... que tosco!

Kenny- E o seu? "_Tyson_muito_mongo"_? – irritado.

Tyson- Calma, eu tava brincando! – rindo da invocação do baixinho.

Daichi- AHAHAHHAHAHA... LEVANDO BRONCA DO CDF! – tirando sarro do outro.

Kenny- E você cala a boca! – tinha se irritado, fale mal de sua mãe, fala mal dele, mas nunca fale mal de qualquer coisa que esteja conectada a informática.

Daichi- Calma! – sem graça.

Tyson- Rsrsrsrrsrsrs... – e Max olha.

Max- Ele ta no e-mail! – grita eufórico e todos olham para o monitor.

**Kai... **diz:

**Quem é você? **

**Inteligência soberana! **Diz:

Uh é Kai num sab qm sou eu? (linguagem de internet)

**Kai... **diz:

**Se eu soubesse quem era você não estaria perguntando animal! **

**Inteligência soberana! **Diz:

Olha q eu no PC sou mais poderoso que td mundo... posso mandar qualquer vírus no seu pc! SHUAHSUHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU

**Kai... **diz:

**Vai ver se to comendo sua mãe na esquina! **

**BLOQUEADO!**

Kenny- Que mal educado! – com raiva do russo.

Daichi- Pelo menos tenho certeza que é ele e não aquelas mil pessoas que dizem ser ele na internet!

Tyson- Como sabe? – estranhando.

Daichi- Eu tenho computador... _DHÃN! _– aquilo é uma surpresa a todos.

Tyson- Que seja, to decepcionado, não achava que ele era dessas coisas de bate papo da internet! – zoando do momento.

Max- Eu também tenho e-mail! – lembrando.

Tyson- Você também? – estranhando Max.

Daichi- Você que é um véio, não tem e-mail, se marcar você ainda usa a maquina de escrever! – a piada rolava solta contra o Tyson.

Tyson- Pelo menos onde eu moro tem isso, diferente daquela ilha jurássica! – respondendo à altura.

Daichi- Olha o jeito que fala do meu "cantinho"! – já se irrita.

Kenny- É gente ele me bloqueou. – dizia desanimado.

Max- Vamos adicionar no meu e-mail! – algumas tecladas depois.

**Max O LUTADOR! \o/ **diz:

Daew beleza? Sabe qm eh eu? *

**Kai... **diz:

**Quem te deu esse e-mail Max?**

**Max O LUTADO! \o/ **diz:

Poxa q bom q reconheceu eu! ^^

**Kai... **diz:

**Quem te mandou me adicionar?**

Enquanto isso naquela zona, na casa do Max.

Tyson- Deixa eu conversar, sai daí! – e vai entrando na frente do computador.

Max- Calma! – e sai, assim deixando Tyson.

Tyson- Hora de convencer a fera! – Tyson digitava como se tivesse escolhendo feijão.

**Max O LUTADOR! \o/ **Diz:

Daí cara adivinha quem é?

**Kai... **Diz:

**Algum outro amigo retardado do Max!**

**Max O LUTADOR! \o/ **Diz:

NÃO O MELHOR LUTADOR DO MUNDO!

**Kai... **diz:

**Impossível, não posso falar comigo mesmo, isso é coisa de louco!**

**Max O LUTADOR!**

Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... coitado! Aquii é o Tyson, e está eu o kenny max e daichi!

**Kai... **diz:

**O que vocês querem?**

**Max O LUTADOR! **Diz:

Cara, você ainda luta beyblade?

**Kai... **diz:

**Não, principalmente depois da vergonha que está virando!**

**Max O LUTADOR! **Diz:

Concordo cara, ta muito zoado, mas eu tive pensando se a gente voltasse a lutar?

**Kai... **diz:

**Como?**

**Max O LUTADOR! **diz:

Mas a gente não ia lutar um contra o outro a gente vai lutar como os bladebreakers o que acha?

**Kai... **diz:

**...**

**Max O LUTADOR! **diz:

O que me diz?

**OFF LINE!**

Na frente do computador Tyson estava totalmente chateado, mas por outro lado conformado.

Tyson- Bem, eu já esperava isso. – não escondia a tristeza.

Max- Ele jamais voltaria. – conformado.

Kenny- Olha ele voltou. – dizia desanimado.

Tyson- Vamos ver... – os meninos olharam fixo para o computador.

**Kai... **diz:

**Bem você disse para voltar a lutar como equipe? Os bladebreakers?**

**Max O LUTADOR! **Diz:

Cara vai ser legal?

**Kai... **diz:

**Não... eu não posso voltar a lutar!**

**Max O LUTADOR! **diz:

Pq? não quer mais lutar com a gente?

**Kai... **diz:

**Isso é mais complicado do que parece!**

**Max O LUTADOR!: **diz:

Pq kra? O que aconteceu?

**Kai... **diz:

**Tenho que sair um dia conversamos melhor! Até mais!**

**OFF LINE!**

Tyson olhava para o computador ainda mais chateado.

Tyson- Não entendo, porque ele não quis?

Kenny- Acho que foi o seguinte... Você contou a ele que ia participar daí, ele achou que é mais uma chance de lutar contra você! – falando sério.

Tyson- Pode ser, Chief. – olha para o menino. – Me faz um favor, me ensina a montar um e-mail?

Kenny- Claro!

Tyson- _**Deve ser outra coisa. **_– estava estranhando aquilo e iria tirar a história a limpo. Depois de algum momento, na mansão do Kai, ele olhava para uma pequena caixa que estava sua beyblade, na verdade, os destroços de sua última beyblade, que usou na batalha contra Brooklin. **

Kai- Não tem como! – fecha a caixa. – Como vou lutar beyblade, se a Dranzer não está mais comigo? – até que ouve um sinal em seu computador que estava ligado, o sinal era de que um recebeu uma mensagem. – O que é isso?

**De: Tyson_o_melhor_granger**

Kai- Idiota. – ao olhar o nome do e-mail. –_** O que ele quer?**_ – abre a mensagem.

**Kai o que aconteceu? Pq não quer lutar ao nosso lado de novo, lembrar os velhos tempos? Você ainda quer lutar contra mim? Entendo, mas veja cara faz tempo que não lutamos juntos como equipe, sem se preocupar com títulos, ou revanche, era só pelo prazer de lutar beyblade! Vamos ser uma equipe, eu, Daichi, Max e Kenny, o Ray sem dúvida vai voltar com a gente! Dá uma resposta! **

Kai- Que insistência! Porque ele quer que nós lutemos juntos? – irritado, na hora responde o e-mail. Logo em seguida na casa do Max.

Max- O que ele respondeu? – curioso.

Tyson- Galera, não é por nada, mas pode me deixa um minuto sozinho?

Kenny- Claro! – e os bladers saem do lugar onde Tyson fica na frente do computador e lê a mensagem.

Tyson- O que quer falar? – olhando estranho o computador, vendo o que Kai escreveu na mensagem.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Cara ta sendo complicado pra chamar o Kai de volta, por quê? Será que é "apenas" não ter mais a Dranzer? E Tyson porque está nessa obsessão de reunir os bladebreakers?

Veremos a seguir, e são muitas emoções e surpresas que ninguém vai esperar!

Gente duas coisas, primeira: Não mudei a parte da internet, porque ninguém escreve certinho na internet.

Segunda: Para quem não sabe ignorei totalmente o último episódio do Beyblade G-Revolution, por isso o fato de Kai não ter recuperado sua amada fera bit, depois da luta contra Brooklyn.

Mas é isso, beijos à todos e bye!


	3. Novas beyblades!

**E AÍ, BELEZA?**

Vamos lá ao terceiro capítulo dessa fic, que vai dar muito o que falar vou fazer altas piras que ninguém pensou que aconteceria no beyblade. Mas é isso, Tyson recebeu uma mensagem do Kai, o que vai acontecer?

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Occ'S, são de minhas criações!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!**

**Novas Beyblades.**

Depois de terem se reunido com Max, eles ainda estavam tentando convencer Kai, logo após Tyson ler o e-mail que recebeu do amigo, ele foi até a sala, para falar com os outros.

Max- O que foi? – preocupado.

Tyson- Ele quer falar... – Kenny interrompe.

Kenny- Só com você?

Tyson- Não... Com todos nós. – estranhando.

Max- O que será que ele quer?

Daichi- Dizer que vai entrar em outra equipe, que vai ter o Tala e que vai querer lutar comigo! – diz como se fosse o certo.

Tyson- Eu acho que é isso... – olha estranho para Daichi. – ... Mas não pra lutar contra você! Hehehehehe... – disfarçando a tristeza pela certeza de que vai ouvir um _não _do companheiro russo.

Max- Na verdade, só vamos saber se formos até lá.

Tyson- Ele marcou às 18:00 hrs. – disse um bocado desanimado. – Agora que eu notei... o local que ele marcou. – estranhou.

Kenny- Bem se ele marcou esse horário ele está no Japão. – diz alegre.

Max- Mas porque diz isso? – olhou para o pequeno nerd.

Kenny- Porque são 17:30!

Tyson- Vamos! – eles vão andando até a porta.

Max- Rápido! – apressa os amigos e todos saem correndo. Chegando ao velho lago, aquele mesmo onde Tyson e Kai se conheceram.

Tyson- Kai? – olhou o amigo de longe.

Kai- Tyson. – cumprimentando de seu jeito de sempre, seu cabelo na parte de trás estava pouco mais comprido, suas roupas estavam mais simples, camiseta sem mangas, cor preta e calça azul petróleo, mas os acessórios seria um par de luvar preta sem dedos com metal preso no punho, parecido com a terceira temporada, usava coturno militar, e seu habitual cachecol branco.

Tyson- O que quer falar com a gente? Pensou na nossa proposta? – esperançoso.

Daichi- Deve ser algo desagradável, porque se não você não chama todos nóis e... – Kai interrompe.

Kai- Primeiro, aprenda a falar, Daichi. – dizia em um tom calmo apesar de tudo. – Segundo, acha mesmo que vamos conseguir ir a algum lugar sendo uma equipe de novo?

Max- Cara como equipe conquistamos muitas coisas, vencemos todos que queriam destruir o beyblade.

Kenny- Temos nossa missão, salvar o beyblade da piada que esta virando. – Kai apenas olha sério.

Kai- Não foi isso que eu perguntei!

Tyson- Sim! – foi direto.

Daichi- O quê? – não entendendo o Tyson. – Sim o quê? – irritado com a situação.

Tyson- Sim, temos chances de ganhar, temos que treinar, batalhar duro. E vamos vencer, o que me diz? – Tyson e os outros Bladebreakers encaram Kai.

Kenny- Está com a gente?

Max- Vamos?

Kai- Se vamos treinar melhor começar logo... – Tyson e os outros surtam.

Tyson- BELEZA! – pula de alegria.

Daichi- Agora só falta o Ray, para a equipe ficar completa! – empolgado.

Max- Vamos voltar a ser os Bladebreakers, nem acredito!

Kenny- Vamos ser a melhor equipe e se ficarmos unidos... – Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Sem esse negocio de equipe e união, por favor! – sai do local. – Vamos, precisamos de beyblades.

Tyson- Nada muda! – abre um leve sorriso.

Kenny- O mais difícil foi feito, temos que ir a china e conversar com Ray. – dizia já mexendo no computador. – Vou fazer as melhores beyblades do mundo.

Tyson- Vamos na ALB, eles podem nos ajudar. – todos correm em direção para ALB. Ao chegaram, não demorou muito para que o próprio Sr. Dickinson fosse recepciona-los.

Sr. Dickinson- Acho que falaram sério quando quiseram reunir os Bladebreakers. – dizia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Tyson- Eu disse vamos reunir todos! – o mais empolgado entre os amigos.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu acredito. – sorria ao ver a mesma empolgação de anos atrás.

Tyson- Mas precisamos de ajuda.

Sr. Dickinson- Não precisa falar duas vezes. – se levanta e aperta um botão no telefone, assim aparecendo uma jovem, parecia ser a secretária. – Minha secretária vai levá-los até a oficina, para montar as novas beyblades.

Tyson- BELEZA! Vamos! – ele sai eufórico na frente.

Max- Espera cara!

Daichi- Pra que a pressa? – correndo também.

Kenny- Credo, parece que ninguém cresceu. – foi andando, até ver que foi ficando para trás. –ESPEREM POR MIM! – sai correndo logo em seguida.

Sr. Dickinson- E você Kai, como está? – amistoso como sempre.

Kai- Porque pergunta? – indiferente, como sempre.

Sr. Dickinson- Você sumiu desde a luta contra o Brooklin e não deu mais notícias, eu só queria...

Kai- E desde quando começou a se importar? – dizia com a mesma frieza de sempre. Senhor Dickinson apenas se limitou a encarar o garoto, mas não ficou chateado, porque sabia que essa era a personalidade dele, sempre duvidando de todos.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, eu sempre me importei com cada um de vocês e fiquei muito preocupado quando você sumiu.

Kai- Umph... Que seja. – vai andando na mesma direção em que o trem desgovernado, chamado Bladebreakers, estavam indo.

Sr. Dickinson- Rsrsrsrsrs... – balança a cabeça levemente. – Nada muda. Não demora muito e as beyblades ficam prontas.

Tyson- Demais... – olhando para a beyblade. – temos que levá-la para o Ray. – pega a beyblade e coloca no lançador.

Sr. Dickinson- Calma meu rapaz, guarde energias para viajar até a china.

Tyson- Mas... – triste, porque queria fazer um teste com seu velho companheiro Dragoon.

Sr. Dickinson- É melhor chamar o Ray para iniciarem o treinamento, ver as estratégias e... – foi interrompido pelo som das beyblade. – Mas... – eram Max e Daichi testando as novas beyblades.

Tyson- E então Kai, vamos entrar na festa? – ele lança a Dragoon.

Kai- Não posso. – diz sério como sempre.

Tyson- Por quê?

Kai- Não quero destruir sua beyblade.

Tyson- Coitado! Te desafio agora! – se prepara. – Estou sem pratica, mas ainda te arrebento no beyblade.

Kai- Eu avisei! – lança sua beyblade e todos começam com os treinos.

Sr. Dickinson- Nada muda! – Depois da luta, ficou evidente a falta de forma no beyblade.

Tyson- Poxa vida... – exausto após o treino. – ... Depois de 2 anos, fica um pouco cansativo.

Daichi- Pare de reclamar... – também exausto. – ... Foi legal.

Kai- Nem tanto. – cortando o barato dos dois.

Tyson- Porque? – ficando irritado.

Kai- Não teve graça, eu venci todos.

Max- Coitado, é que fazia tempo que eu não lutava beyblade.

Kai- Eu tive dó, por isso não quebrei sua beyblade. – dizia com seu ar de convencido de sempre.

Daichi- Cara! – grita nervoso. – Se eu quisesse tinha te destruído! – com um ar ainda mais convencido.

Tyson- Certo gente, vamos acabar com isso e falar com o Ray!

Max- Certeza cara, ele vai ficar empolgado com essa beyblade.

Kenny- Mal espero nos unir todos... HEI... – pulou, por ter lembrado de algo.

Tyson- "Hei" o que?

Kenny- Cadê a Hilary?

Max- Ah é, quase esquecemos. Hehehehehehe... – sem graça.

Kai- Quase não, vocês esqueceram. Mas por um lado é até bom. – dizia com seu tom de costume após eles estarem descansados.

Tyson- Por que diz isso?

Kai- Porque ela é uma chata.

Tyson- Nisso eu concordo! Hahahaha – foi cumprimentar Kai, que como de costume o ignorou.

Daichi- Nem falemos nada com a Hilary! Ela é um "pé no saco"! – zangado com a possibilidade da outra voltar.

Max- Não fale assim dela, coitada. Vamos chamar ela.

Daichi- Pra ela fazer o quê? Encher o saco? – ainda mais irritado.

Kenny- Daichi! – repreendendo.

Max- Vamos chamar ela.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas logo depois ir até a china, urgente.

Tyson- Como assim, mas por quê?

Sr. Dickinson- Por quê, eu acabei de falar com o Ray e ele adorou a idéia, mas está em sua aldeia na China, vão buscá-lo! – empolgado com a volta de sua equipe favorita.

Tyson- Fechou então, vamos lá! – sai correndo, gritou logo em seguida. – VALEU SENHOR DICKINSON! VOCÊ É O CARA!

Daichi- É isso aí, falou! – saiu correndo.

Max- Até mais ver, Sr. Dickinson!

Kenny- Mandaremos notícias! – ambos, Max e Kenny, saíram correndo. Kai apenas seguiu andando, apenas fez um aceno para Dickinson, nada de mais.

Sr. Dickinson- Rsrsrsrsrsrsr... eles vão ter uma surpresa. E das grandes! – apenas riu dos garotos, mesmo depois que cresceram ainda pareciam àquelas crianças do primeiro campeonato.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Mais um capítulo corrigido, sem spoiller dessa vez sobre o próximo capítulo.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e LET IT RIIIIIIIP!

**PS: DESCULPE PELO ERROS! Tentei tirar todos!**


	4. A união dos Bladebreakers

**E aí, beleza?**

**((capítulo corrigido, ou pelo menos tentei))**

Muito bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite, dependendo de quando você estiver lendo essa fic, bem estamos de volta com mais um capítulo que agora muitos estão achando sem graça, mas garanto nada meu é sem graça. Claro teve suas exceções, mas agora o bicho vai pegar e veremos até onde vai a união dos bladebreakers. VAMOS NESSA!

Após receberem suas novas beyblades, os meninos vão para china chamar a última pessoa que faltava o simpático Ray, o que vai acontecer a seguir?

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Occ'S, são de minhas criações.**

**Advertência 2: Ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!**

**Advertência 3: DIVIRTAM-SE! **

**O destino dos bladebreakers.**

Depois de alguns segundos no total 3.658 segundos, os bladebreakers estavam no aeroporto.

Tyson- Cara, to com saudades do Ray.

Daichi- Como eu havia dito, agora só falta a gueixa e pronto! – aquilo parece que despertou Tyson.

Tyson- Ah é! – se vira para o russo. – Oh Kai, o Daichi te deu um apelidinho. Hehehehehhee

Kai- Apelido? – não gostou do que ouviu. – Quem te deu a liberdade, seu arremedo de gente! – encarando Daichi.

Daichi- Cala a boca Tyson_._ – cochicha com Tyson. – Que isso Kai? Nada não... hehehehehhe... – em tom de brincadeira.

Tyson- Conta pra ele. – fazendo fervo.

Daichi- Eu não falei nada! – com medo do que poderia acontecer.

Tyson- "EU FALO NA CARA DELES"... Eu vi. – ria da covardia do amigo, porém quem teria coragem de enfrentar Kai, num lugar fechado?

Daichi- Qual é? O cara é 18 vezes maior que eu. – se justificando. – To a fim de ficar vivo até o campeonato!

Tyson- Rsrsrs... idiota. – brincando com seu amigo ruivo.

Daichi- Vai rindo. – nervoso. – Ele tem uma cara de _pisicopata._

Kenny- PIsicopata? – notou o erro do ruivo encapetado e medroso.

Daichi- Sim... – com medo.

Kenny- Você tem certeza? – se referindo ao assassinato do idioma.

Daichi- Tenho. Sabe, é aqueles caras que se fazem de bonzinho e no fundo eles matam suas vítimas. Claro que no caso do Kai, ele é mal e mata suas vítimas então... – olha para os lados. – É um _pisicopata. – cochicha._

Kenny- Eu sei o que é um Psicopata. – corrigindo na _caruda_, para ver se ele se ligava para o erro.

Daichi- Então porque pergunta? – não ligou para correção do menino nerd.

Kenny- Eu não to perguntando, estou te corrigindo!

Daichi- Falei alguma coisa errada?

Kenny- Quer saber, deixa pra lá. – vai saindo.

Voz- Então... – diz alguém num tom de amizade. – Vocês vão fazer o que na China?

Tyson- Não creio! – olhou com surpresa.

Max- RAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – todos, corrigindo, quase todos pulam de alegria.

Tyson- Mas cara o que ta fazendo aqui? Nós íamos para a China te buscar! – estava animado e surpreso por ser o Ray ali.

Ray- Eu mantenho contato com o Sr. Dickinson e também estava com a idéia de nos reunirmos. – dizia com seu sorriso no rosto.

Tyson- Que demais! – vibrou de alegria. – Acho que todos nós lemos pensamentos!

Kai- Eu não tive essa idéia. – no tom de "vou acabar com a alegria deles".

Daichi- Então porque se uniu de novo com a gente?

Kai- E existe campeonato de beyblade sem mim?

Tyson- Convencido. – aborrecido.

Max- É impressão minha ou o Kai anda mais humilde do que o normal?

Daichi- Muito humilde! – brincando.

Ray- Vamos para a china, podemos nos inscrever num campeonato regional de lá.

Tyson- Falou e disse! – todos vão até o avião que estava pronto pra decolar.

Ray- Parece que o Sr. Dickinson planejou tudo!

Max- É verdade, mas só falta a Hilary.

Tyson- Que insistência com a Hilary... – olhou com uma cara maliciosa para Max. – Você gosta dela! – nem perguntou, já tirou a sua própria conclusão.

Max- Claro, ela é muito legal. – inocente como sempre foi.

Tyson- Você sabe do que eu to falando! – provocando.

Daichi- Cara não sei por que da insistência, vamos embora porque é capaz que ela venha. – Enquanto isso Ray tentava puxar papo com seu amigo Kai.

Ray- Então o que fez nesses dois anos? – com seu sorriso de sempre.

Kai- E é da sua conta? – curto e grosso.

Ray- Vejo que continua simpático como sempre. Rsrsrsrsrs – com seu costumeiro sorriso.

Tyson- Você não sabe? Kai agora é desses "_nerd internauta"_. – comenta com Ray, Kai só faz uma cara feia para o de boné, já Kenny.

Kenny- EPA!

Daichi- É pelo jeito quer arrumar gatinhas pela net, fala meses com ela, e marca um encontro, na hora que você vai conhecer, é tão linda quanto o "cocô de pulga"!

Tyson- O quê? Cocô de pulga? Essa é nova. – dando risada do que o Daichi falou.

Max- Cara até agora nem acredito que estamos juntos de novo. – empolgado.

Kenny- Então Kai, você entra nesses bate papos de encontro?

Kai- Eu não sou tão carente assim para apelar para esse tipo de coisa. – deixa Kenny falando sozinho.

Kenny- Aff... _**O que ele quis dizer com isso?**_

Ray- rsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... treinou beyblade nesse tempo? – pergunta a Kai.

Kai- Não sei se perceberam, mas não estou muito a fim de conversa agora. – com a simpatia de sempre.

Ray- Tá, foi mal! Fazem dois anos que não nos vemos e pensei... que sei lá... foi bom estarmos unidos de novo.

Kai- Estou começando a me arrepender. – se levantou e como viu que o avião não estava muito cheio, mudou de lugar.

Tyson- SEU MALA! – irritado novamente com o jovem. – O cara nunca muda, quando penso que viramos amigos, ele faz isso! Vontade de sentar a mão na cara dele!

Ray- Se acalme Tyson, mas me conte o que fez nesses dois anos?

Tyson- Bem eu... – é interrompido, por alguém que estava se aproximando.

Garota- Com licença. – uma garota belíssima morena, olhos azuis, lábios rosados, pele clara, corpo escultural.

Tyson- Claro! – abriu um leve sorriso.

Garota- Obrigada. – vai passando sem ser desajeitada, Tyson como não é bobo, ficou fitando a garota.

Tyson- Que isso. – dizia um bocado tímido.

Ray- Er... – olhando também para a garota, mas quando a viu olhando para seu amigo de boné, se ajeita na poltrona, assim como Daichi e Kenny. Enquanto isso onde Kai estava sentado, uma pessoa vai à direção ao banco ao lado.

Garota- Licença _mulequinho_! – foi passado do jeito que dava, tinha espaço suficiente para passar sem parecer um "toco de enchente", levando tudo o que tem pelo caminho.

Kai- Cuidado! – chamando a atenção do "toco de enchente".

Garota- Coi mal, é que é horrível _esses_ avião! – brigando para guardar a mochila no compartimento indicado.

Kai- "Esses avião"? – naquele tom de correção.

Garota- Mas então, sabe quanto tempo dura o vôo até a china?

Kai- Algumas horas... – dizia calmo e logo em seguida se vira para o canto.

Garota- Certo, valeu. – ficou no seu canto até que se levanta e olha e acena para alguém, deveria ser alguma amiga. Enquanto isso, ao lado do Tyson.

Garota- Aquela Ana, é meio maluca. – era para ela que estava acenando.

Tyson- Legal! – abre um sorriso malvado. – _Coitado do Kai. Heheheheehe... _– ao ver a situação do amigo.

Garota- Meu nome é Dayse. – estende a mão para Tyson, que cumprimenta a menina.

Tyson- Prazer, meu nome é...

Dayse- Eu sei quem você é, Tyson Granger. – sorrindo.

Tyson- Hehehehe... – meio envergonhado.

Dayse- Podemos treinar um dia, o que acha?

Tyson- Você luta beyblade? – alegre por ver uma lutadora de beyblade.

Dayse- É claro! – dizia com sorriso no rosto. – E, diga-se de passagem, sou muito boa!

Tyson- Eu só acredito vendo, temos que marcar uma luta! – empolgado.

Dayse- Com certeza! – tão empolgada quanto o menino de boné.

Tyson- Você tem uma fera bit?

Dayse- Sim, é o Logus. – tira do bolso e mostra a Tyson. – Uma cobra de gelo.

Tyson- Demais! – olhava a beyblade.

Dayse- Agora estou empolgada, temos que lutar, eu sempre sonhei em ver a Dragon!

Tyson- Heheheheeh... e eu fiquei curioso sobre sua fera bit! – ainda mais envergonhado, por causa do comentário.

Dayse- rsrsrsrsrsrs... – e de repente um barulho estranho.

Kenny- que barulho foi esse?

Tyson- AH MEU DEUS! – foi a última coisa que foi ouvida antes de...

**ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS!**

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Bem acabou, e vocês devem ter notado que estava respondendo as reivews, mas decidi fazer algo melhor, vou fazer responder todas em um único cap. Outra coisa, quem tem equipe boa de beyblade se prepare, porque vou pedir inscrições. Criei uma equipe e preciso de varias equipes para o campeonato mundial, equipes boas que garantam lutas boas. No cap 7 ou 8 vou pedir as inscrições para campeonato, quem quiser vai pensando binitinho, porque eu garanto que o final vai ser assombroso! Mas tem muito chão ainda, e é isso, agora sim fui!

**Obrigado pelas reviews: Rebis Hiwatari Daijouji, Xia Matsuyama, Helena Hiwatari, Ana... muito obrigado!**


	5. Novas Adversárias

**E aí, beleza?**

Muito bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite, dependendo de quando você estiver lendo essa fic.

Bem estamos de volta com mais um capítulo que até agora muitos estão achando sem graça, mas garanto nada meu é sem graça. Claro teve suas exceções, mas agora o bicho vai pegar, e veremos até onde vai a união dos bladebreakers. VAMOS NESSA!

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Occ'S, são de minhas criações!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!**

**Advertência 3: I'M NOT EMO! **

**Advertência 4: DIVIRTAM-SE! **

**Novas adversárias.**

Tyson- AH MEU DEUS! – quando olha vê seu irmão, batendo no encosto de costas do banco de Tyson. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – bem alegre ao ver o irmão.

Hiro- Estou indo para a china. – mas aquele o sorriso do Tyson se acaba ao ouvir a frase.

Tyson- China? Fazer o que lá? – curioso.

Hiro- Beyblade.

Tyson- BEYBLADE, VOCÊ VAI LUTAR? – ele não acreditava no que Hiro dizia.

Hiro- Não, estou treinando uma equipe. – fala calmo.

Tyson- Sério qual?

Dayse- A minha. – continuava sentada e tranquila, enquanto Tyson estava quase voando da poltrona.

Tyson- Sério? – mais surpreso que alegre.

Dayse- Sim. Nós nos conhecíamos de tempos já e quando descobrimos que ele tinha experiência em beyblade, ele se ofereceu para nos treinar.

Tyson- Que legal. – estranhando.

Dayse- Com certeza.

Tyson- Quem mais está na sua equipe? – curioso.

Dayse- Dori, Ruby, Sakura e Ana.

Tyson- Hm... – senta na poltrona, mas fica pensativo. – _**Uma equipe de meninas? Porque o Hiro iria treinar uma equipe de garotas?**_

Hiro- É a equipe Furious Girls. – dizia como se fosse um marketeiro, querendo fazer propaganda de um grill.

Tyson- Legal... – estranhando o irmão. Enquanto isso, três garotas conversavam. Uma tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis, outra tinha cabelo preto azulado e olhos na cor rosa, e a última tinha cabelo lilás e olhos verdes.

Sakura- Meu deus, eu não acredito que estamos indo para o campeonato! – dizia a garota dos olhos rosa, um jeito gótico, apesar do rosto angelical.

Dori- É verdade, espero que a gente se saia bem. Imagina, campeãs do campeonato de beyblade e o que a gente vai ganhar, quero comprar um monte de coisas! – dizia a garota de olhos azuis e feição inocente.

Ruby- É verdade, ganhamos o dinheiro, prestígio, fama! – dizia a com olhos verdes e brilhantes com seu rosto sedutor.

Dori- Aham, só imagino as equipes.

Sakura- Não tem equipe que ganhe da gente. – dizia séria.

Dori- Claro, só você, a Ruby e a Dayse já dão conta do recado. – sorri.

Sakura- Que isso? – um pouco corada.

Ruby- é Dori, mas não se esqueça, você e a Ana são ótimas lutadoras, você ganhou muitas batalhas importantes.

Dori- Rsrsrsrsrs... Era meu dever.

Ruby- E a Ana... bem, se ela fosse mais esforçada, treinasse mais, garanto que seria uma grande lutadora.

Dori- Não fale assim dela, ela treina. – tentando defender a companheira de equipe.

Sakura- Na verdade, ela precisa de mais treinos, porque quantas lutas ela ganhou? Foram poucas, ela tem um grande poder, tem que ser melhor aproveitado, assim como você. Você também não treinava e se tornou muito poderosa depois de algumas horas extras de treino. – dizia com um leve sorrido para a amiga.

Dori- Obrigado Sakura, acho que não trocaria essa equipe por nada nesse mundo! – Enquanto isso.

Ana- Oi... Vai na china a quê? Negócios ou Lazer? – tentando puxar papo com a pessoa mais "amistosa" do mundo, Kai, que como sempre estava de olhos fechados e ignorando tudo e todos. Como já era esperado ele a ignorou. – Oi... Falei com você. – ele continuou calado, mas resolveu se expressar assim que abriu os olhos.

Kai- Não sei se viu, mas gostaria de continuar a viagem em silêncio. – de um jeito que quase fez a garota de olho vermelho se calar, mas isso só serviu para acender o pavio curto da moça.

Ana- Tudo bem, é que na verdade, esse lugar onde você está com a bunda sentado, seria da minha amiga Dori, a gente passaria o vôo inteiro conversando, mas nãoooo... Um moleque burro teve que sentar aí, tem dois motivos. Número 1: você é mais burro que pensei e não sabe ler o número do assento que realmente ficar tu tinha que ficar e resolveu ficar em qualquer um. Ou, número 2: Você deve ser desse _playbyzinhos_ ignorantes que pensa "que dane-se tudo, preciso manter minha imagem de "bad boy" então não vou sentar perto dos companheiros! Mas acho que a opção 2 é bem a sua cara. – disse bem grosseira.

Kai- Não te dei liberdade para falar comigo desse jeito. E se tivesse um pouco mais de educação não ficaria fazendo _barraco _e ficaria quieta, mas não. – olha a irônia. – Teve que falar asneiras, então faça um favor a humanidade e cale a boca. – respondeu à altura.

Ana- Quer ser ignorante é? – agora ficou mais brava ainda.

Kai- Não ouviu o que eu disse? Fique calada! – dizia num tom de pura grosseria, Ana se zanga e se vira para encarar o rapaz.

Ana- Porque você não vai à merda? Você não é ninguém pra me dizer o que fazer, vai mandar nas suas quengas! – dizia mais grossa.

Kai- Vai começar a baixar o nível? – agora ele se vira e encara a garota. – Você não sabe com quem está mexendo. – dizia num tom ameaçador.

Ana- Tenho tanto medo de você, quanto de uma caixa de filhotes de gato. – dizia com raiva.

Kai- Eu to avisando, não faço discriminação, de raça, cor ou sexo, mas pelo que você representa estamos em igualdade! – olhando como se estivesse encarando um rapaz mesmo.

Ana- Quero ver então biba! – dizia como se estivesse encarando um inimigo qualquer, mas quando o negócio ia virar uma espécie de Ultimate Fight Combat.

Tyson- Kai, o Hiro está aqui... – olhando aquilo fica calado. – O que está acontecendo? – estranhando a situação.

Kai- Nada de importante. – vira de costas para Ana.

Tyson- Hiro está treinando uma equipe, acho que estarão no campeonato.

Ana- Exato e com certeza vamos nos ver lá!

Kai- Do que está falando?

Ana- Hiro, é o treinador, agora vou fazer questão de te tirar do campeonato! – olha com um jeito desafiador para o Kai. – Hehehehehe... – se levanta e sai.

Tyson- Bem que bom que já conheceu uma adversária.

Kai- Que seja, mas porque o Hiro treinaria uma equipe?

Tyson- Sei lá, acho que ele quer também recuperar o beyblade da vergonha.

Kai- Pode ser... – suspira. – Agora me deixe em paz. – se ajeita na poltrona e fecha os olhos.

Tyson- Ta legal. – volta para seu lugar, mas Kai não engoliu aquela história sobre Hiro.

Kai- _**Porque Hiro estaria treinando uma equipe? Eu ainda não engoli aquele episódio da BEGA. **_– de repente ele abre os olhos - _**Brooklin maldito.**_ – ri de canto de boca. – _**rsrsrsrs... babaca... hehehehe... perdedor, desgraçado, BICHA!**_ – ainda rindo de canto, mas era quase que invisível o sorriso.

Ray- Furious girls. – pensativo. – Será que é muita ameaça?

Max- É só lutando pra ver.

Daichi- NÃO IMPORTA QUAL É A EQUIPE, TEMOS QUE VENCER E SER OS CAMPEÃO! – dizia batendo a mão no peito.

Kenny- Já pensou em melhorar o vocabulário?

Daichi- Voca o quê?

Kenny- _**Depois o Max que é burro! **_– dizia indignado. Enquanto isso Ana e Sakura conversam.

Ana- Aqueles Bladebreakers vão estar no campeonato.

Sakura- Tem certeza?

Ana- Eu reconheci o Tyson. Ele é irmão do Hiro né?

Sakura- É sim. – desanimando.

Ana- Então porque Hiro ta treinando a gente? – desconfiando.

Sakura- Não sei, assim que o avião pousar, nós vamos conversar com ele.

Ana- Umph... vamos ver o que ele vai falar? – dizia com dúvidas.

Sakura- Porque diz isso? – desconfiada da amiga.

Ana- O que você acha? Escuta, não vou ficar surpresa que as coisa se "facilitarem" para o Tyson.

Sakura- Não! Não tem como, porque nós não vamos fazer isso, o treinador falando ou não. – repreendendo mas ao mesmo tempo acalmando a garota.

Ana- Certo então... – vai andando até o assento. Sakura mesmo sabendo que acalmou Ana vai contar a notícia para as outras amigas.

Sakura- Adivinhem.

Dori- O que houve?

Sakura- Chuta a equipe que vai participar do campeonato?

Ruby- Não sei, os Backstreet boys? – fala como quem não se importasse.

Sakura- Não! – zangada.

Ruby- Fale de uma vez!

Sakura- Os bladebreakers.

Ruby- Tá de sacanagem?

Dori- Mas somente o Tyson e o Daichi?

Sakura- Não, todos!

Ruby- Todos? Tyson, Daichi e...

Sakura- Ray, Max e Kai. Sim todos eles vão lutar!

Dori- Estamos lascadas! – começa a ficar nervosa, porque por mais que os meninos tinham ficado algum tempo, mas lembrava de toda as façanhas dos mesmo.

Ruby- Que nada, o Ray é uma graça, estamos é com sorte! – começa a se maquiar e arrumar o cabelo.

Sakura- Ruby, vamos dar o máximo para vencê-los e não vai ser fácil, temos que treinar e lutar. Não vamos facilitar a vida pra eles!

Dori e Ruby- certeza!

Sakura- É isso aí! – as três se cumprimentam.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... PENSARAM O QUE? ALGUMA CATASTOFRE? NEM... MAS É ISSO NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM, DAS INCRIÇÕES PASSAREI NO CAP 6! **

**PENSEM DIREITINHO E FAÇAM EQUIPES BOAS... QUE COM CERTEZA VÃO APARECER!**

**MAS É ISSO, BEIJOS A TODOS QUE ME MANDARAM REVIEWS, XIA MATSUYAMA, HELENA HIWATARI, ANA ((QUAL É TEU NICK XARA?)), REBIS E ECLAISAKURA! **

**PS: DESCULPEM-ME PELOS ERROS! **

**BEIJOS E FUI!**


	6. Problema a ser resolvido

**E aí, beleza???**

Estamos mais uma vez aqui com a fic, e depois de lerem não se esqueçam das equipes!^^

A ficha vai estar lá embaixo, não é muito, mas é o essencial.

Resumindo do capítulo anterior é o seguinte, eles encontram Ray e vão para a China do mesmo jeito, mas acabam de descobrir que nesse campeonato, Hiro vai estar presente não lutando, mas treinando uma nova equipe de garotas, Furious Girls pra ser exata, Kai não engole essa do Hiro, e Tyson acha estranho, o que vai acontecer?? Será que os bladers tem motivos para desconfiar de Hiro???

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "Submit review" e cliquem em "ok"!!! e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva em bem vinda!!!^^ **

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA!! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Oc'S, são de minhas criações!!!!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!!!!**

**Advertência 3: I'M NOT EMO!!!! **

**Advertência 4: DIVIRTAM-SE!!!! **

**Problema a ser resolvido!!!**

Após algumas horas, o avião pousa.

Aeromoça- Obrigado por voarem conosco. Aproveitem sua visita à china! – dizia a bela aeromoça, enquanto alguns se levantavam das poltronas e iam à direção das saídas.

Kenny- Vamos rápido, porque quando todos saírem vai ser difícil pegar condução. – ia tirando suas malas do armário que ficava em cima dos acentos.

Tyson- Nem me fale! – todos saíram andando até onde tinha as vans, mas como o Tyson havia dito, não tinham mais condução.

Max- Vai demorar! – Desanimado.

Kai- Eu vou falar com o responsável. – e sai andando.

Tyson- O que vamos fazer?

Daichi- Vamos pedir um táxi!

Tyson- Está vendo algum aqui? – irritando o pequeno.

Daichi- Com essa sua barriga na frente, não consigo mesmo!

Tyson- "BARRIGA"?? EU NÃO TENHO BARRIGA!!! – ficou irritado com o menino.

Daichi- Tyson.... você sempre será um gordo pra mim!

Tyson- Cala a boca seu filho de uma... – e aparece Dayse.

Dayse- Tyson, o que houve? – notando o menino daquele jeito.

Tyson- É que não conseguimos van um táxi e nem nada! – dizendo com educação a garota.

Dayse- Eu sei.... não tínhamos reservado uma mas pelo jeito, deu uma pane nos computadores, agora o Hiro e as meninas foram lá resolver a situação. Enquanto isso no salão onde se alugava vans.

Atendente- Escuta, se vocês não reservarão as vans a empresa não tem culpa, pelo desatento de vocês!

Ana- Desatento? Você é retardado? Foi reservada essa porcaria de busão ((ônibus)) tinha lá marado tudo, estava no nome de Hiro Granger!

Atendente- Não adiante ser ignorante senhora... – Ana interrompe na hora.

Ana- Senhora é o seu pai! – aquilo deixou o atendente bem zangado.

Hiro- Ana, deixa pra lá, não vale a pena discutir. – mas parecia não se resolver.

Ana- Escuta, aqui eu só saio daqui se for numa dessas vans, tem um monte aí, porque não libera uma?

Atendente- Temos vans, que não temos são motoristas.

Ana- Era isso? Meu amigo aqui dirige, então manda a chave! – e estende a mão.

Secretario- Primeiro, não iremos entregar nenhuma van na mãos de uns irresponsáveis como vocês e segundo...

Ana- E segundo o caralho, não me venha com esse papo, você idiota cancelou a reserva, agora quero as vans.

Hiro- Chega Ana, pare de fazer barraco! – repreendendo a garota.

Sakura- Vamos, eu resolvo isso. – e foi saindo.

Ruby- Deixa pra lá. – passando vergonha pela sua amiga barraqueira.

Dori- Eu vou ver onde está a Dayse... rsrsrsrsrsrs – só sabia rir da situação.

Atendente- Você com sua ignorância não vai resolver nada! – zangado.

Ana- E você com sua burrice não vai resolver também, chama o gerente! – dando um tapa no balcão. O atendente morrendo de raiva por causa de uma cliente insatisfeita vai chamar o gerente e nisso Kai chega logo em seguida e para ao lado de Ana.

Ana- Veio resolver a van? – perguntou para o rapaz, que estava calmo, ao contrario dela.

Kai- Como?

Ana- Veio aqui por causa da van?

Kai- Porque quer saber? – frio como sempre.

Ana- Não vai resolver nada, porque o ATENDENTE AQUI É MUITO BURRO!! – gritando para que o moço do balcão ouvisse.

Kai- O que ta havendo? – notando a bagunça.

Ana- Nós fizemos uma reserva e ele disse que nosso nome não estava lá, agora não quer dar van.

Hiro- Eu falei para deixar pra lá, mas ela não ouviu.

Ruby- Racha nossa cara ((passar vergonha)). – com vergonha.

Kai- Umph. – apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas notou que ela não era a única que estava reclamando. Logo em seguida aparece o gerente, que era uma mulher bonita e vem recepciona-los com um grande sorriso.

Gerente- Em que posso ajudar senhorita... – perguntando o nome da garota furiosa.

Ana- Apenas Ana, é que esse.... – segurou a boca, por causa da educação da gerente. – esse senhor, falou que não tínhamos feito a reserva e tudo mais, e preciso de uma van... bem grande.

Gerente- Certo, vocês fizeram uma reserva, deixe-me verificar no computador. – e quando vai mexer no computador Ana interrompe.

Ana- Os computadores deram pane, então tem que haver outro jeito!

Gerente- Como? – estranhando.

Ana- Sim, os computadores deram pane.

Gerente- Certo, como sabe??? – Ana apenas sorri.

Ana- Ora... eu sou a cigana.

Gerente- Como?

Ana- É verdade, vocês tem algum papel que garante as reservas? Ou confiam totalmente no computador?

Gerente- É verdade, tem os boletos de reservas! – e foi olhar. – Está no nome de quem a reserva?

Ana- Hiro Granger! – após a gerente remover os papeis, realmente Ana tinha razão.

Gerente- É. Está aqui, um micro ônibus, para hoje!

Ana- Eu disse! Hehehehehehehehe... – ar de convencida.

Gerente- Ok... vamos ajeitar tudo aqui, já lhe chamaremos para entregar a van.

Ana- Perfeito!

Gerente- Certo, só um momento que eu vou acalmar os outros clientes.

Ana- Tudo bem! – e assim que a gerente sai vem o atendente.

Atendente- Peço desculpas pelo incoveniente.

Ana- Que isso, "susse o beco" ((fique tranqüilo))! E foi mal pela explosão aqui.

Atendente- Tudo bem, vou cuidar agora da sua condução e de sua equipe! – dizia o atendente com seu tradicional sorriso de atendente. ((ADOREI ESSA PARTE!! XD))

Ana- Ok! – sua feição também tinha mudado. – Viu resolvo tudo. – dizia para o Kai.

Kai- Bom pra você. – dizia com sua ignorância.

Ana- Eita, foi criado no melhores estábulos da europa. Rsrsrsrrsrs – brincando com o rapaz.

Kai- Umph.

Ana- E avisando "mal humor", não vai ter van pra você!

Kai- Porque?

Ana- Simples conte as pessoas e o numero de papeis e vans na garagem.

Kai- _**O que? **_ - ele com sua inteligência de supercomputador e calculadora, viu que estava certa, mas não falou nada.

Ana- Eu disse, mas não esquente.

Kai- Porque?

Ana- Tem lugar o suficiente para duas equipes! – e o atendente chega.

Atendente- Van numero 640-A! – entrega o papel de empréstimo do veículo.

Ana- Certo, vamos? – falando para seus amigos.

Hiro- Certo!

Ruby- Finalmente! – e vão indo.

Ana- Você também bonitão, vamos chamar seus amigos! – vendo que suas opções estavam pequenas.

Kai- Certo... – pega suas coisas e vai andando. Chegando onde estavam os Bladebreakers e as Furious Girls.

Hiro- Resolvido, vamos de uma vez.

Dori- Que bom, mal espero pra chegar no hotel! – e ia andando, mas não sem despertar a atenção de um dos garotos.

Ray- Oi, meu nome é Ray! – na maior cara deslavada o mais garanhão e galinha dos bladebreakers, tenta puxar conversa com o que parece a mais inocente das furious.

Dori- Oi, meu nome é Adorigan mas me chamam de Dori! – dizia com seu belo sorriso capaz de encantar qualquer um.

Ray- Muito prazer, que tal um dia nós... – já tentando cantar a garota.

Dori- Não. – bem, pode ser inocente, mas não é burra. – A gente mal se conhece!

Ray- Desculpe se pareceu que eu estava querendo algo, eu queria dizer que poderíamos sair pra... – tentando arrumar alguma desculpa. – TREINAR.... isso para treinar! – sem graça.

Dori- Ah sim, então poderemos treinar um dia! – dizia com seu sorriso e entra no micro ônibus.

Ray- Perfeito!

Max- Entre na van _Romeu_!– brincando com Ray.

Ray- Rsrsrsrsrrsrrsrs... vocês tem uma imagem ruim de mim! – brincando com o Max.

Tyson- Muito obrigado Dayse.

Dayse- Que isso, foi um prazer.

Tyson- Se não fosse por vocês, nós estaríamos lá no aeroporto ainda! – Ana interrompe os dois.

Ana- CORREÇÃO! Se não fosse _POR MIM_ nós estaríamos lá.

Sakura- É isso aí! – e cumprimente a amiga.

Ana- Eu sou a... – e Ana olha estranho, como se tivesse uma sensação. – Pare esse ônibus!

Hiro- Como é? – estranhando.

Ana- Eu falei pra parar esse ônibus!

Hiro- Como assim?

Ana- Algo vai acontecer. – e todos olham preocupados.

Sakura- Como você sabe?

Ruby- Algo bom ou ruim?

Ana- Nada bom. – agora preocupa todos os integrantes do ônibus.

**FIM DO CAP!!!!**

E acabou, desculpe pela demora, mas.... fazer o que!!! Chega de blábláblá, e vamos a ficha: vou precisar dos seguintes itens.

**Nome, aparência, personalidade, nacionalidade, idade, dos integrantes, nomes da equipes, nome e aparência das feras bit, beyblade, todos os ataques que tiverem e com detalhes, como formaram uma equipe, alguma curiosidade se tiver!!! Mas é isso.**

**Beijos a Helena, Xia, Ana ((who are you honey??)), Shina e Rebis!!! **

**Feliz aniversario para Lemmie se ela estiver lendo!! **

**E agora sim.... beijos e fui!!!**

**PS: DESCULPE PELO ERROS!!**


	7. Os Atuais Campeões

E aí, beleza??

Desculpem pela demora do cap, não pensei que deixei de lado, mas tava com duas short-fic, mas agora terminei ambas, agora vou me dedicar nas fanfics que já estavam empacadas faz tempo!!! Sem mais delongas... vamos nessa!!!

Cap anterior, após uma confusão sobre vans, tudo ocorreu bem, graças a furious girls, os bladebreakers tem um meio de transporte até o hotel!!

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter"!!! e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva em bem vinda!!!^^ **

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA!! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Oc'S, são de minhas criações!!!! E OC do pessoal, são deles!!!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!!!!**

**Advertência 3: GENTE, quem espera ver white tigers, all-stars, demolition boys, estão na fic errada, porque não vai ter nenhum sentido depois de dois anos, beyblade caiu, e ninguém mais quer lutar... Não vão ter essas equipes, por isso abri inscrições, e outra, todas as equipes que vieram terão uma parte importante, mas vou ser sincera, não esperem que as equipes apareção todos os cap, porque essa fic não se trata de um grupo novo, se trata da volta dos bladebreakers, e isso também vale as furious girls ((deixo um bagulho explicado mais tarde))!!!!! Eu estou explicando isso, porque eu não quero que pensem que eu pedi inscrições e as equipes terão duas ou três falas na fic inteira, como tem em muitas fics de inscrição!!! Então já deixo explicado!!!**

**Advertência 4: DIVIRTAM-SE!!!! **

**Atuais Campeões**

Em uma entrada de túnel, eles viram um monte de carros amontoados, algo terrível tinha acontecido.

Tyson- Meu deus parece que foi um acidente! – olhava abismado.

Ray- Vamos ficar horas aqui. – preocupado.

Kai- Vamos lá, pode ser que precisem de ajuda. – e saiu do microônibus, seguido pelo Tyson e os outros foram saindo logo em seguida.

Kenny- Meu deus! – chocado com aquilo. – Vou chamar a ambulância!

Max- Como vai fazer isso estamos em um túnel?

Kenny- Não se preocupe, tenho a dizzy! – e saiu do túnel, para conseguir um sinal via satélite.

Tyson- Precisamos ajudar! – e Tyson e Kai foram entrando no meio dos carros, para ver se havia sobreviventes.

Max- Tyson!! – e foi andando e encontra Kai. – Kai, cadê o Tyson?

Kai- Foi ver se acha alguém. – Kai olha para uma coisa, não era agradável, Kai fica chocado com o que vê, mas sua expressão só fica no olhar, Max também olha, mas ele surta.

Max- Meu deus! – se impressiona com aquilo, era um terrível acidente e começa a chorar ao ver o corpo estendido no chão.

Kai- Se acalme. – Kai tira sua blusa e cobre o rosto da pessoa. – Não é bom você ficar aqui, vai para a van. – tendo calma ao falar.

Max- Mas... – tentando se acalmar.

Kai- Pode ir, não é bom ficar olhando isso. – dizia como se tivesse querendo proteger Max e aparece Ruby. – Ruby leve o Max por favor.

Ruby- Ok, vamos Max. – e leva o garoto para o ônibus.

Tyson- Kai venha depressa!!! – Kai vai até Tyson que tentava ajudar umas pessoas que estava presas dentro de um carro. – Eles estão presos, temos que abrir a porta!

Kai- Certo! – Kai e Tyson tentavam abrir a porta do carro que estava capotado de lado, com muita força abrem a porta, tiram um grupo de 3 pessoas, 3 jovens pra dizer a verdade.

Tyson- Vocês estão legal?

Menina- Obrigado! – dizia uma garota alta, de olhos pretos, cabelo rosa e comprido, pele branca, e um jeito delicado. – Meu nome é Samantha, mas pode me chamar de Samy.

Tyson- Prazer, meu nome é Tyson Granger!

Samy- Prazer! – falava como se não conhecesse, mas apenas não reconhecia.

Garoto- Nossas beyblades! – dizia um garoto ruivo, com a franja cobrindo o cabelo, altinho também, mas não tanto era mais baixo que a garota, tentava pegar algo.

Samy- Desculpe, esse é o Kyo.

Kyo- Foi mal galera, mas sem as beyblades não tem como irmos para o campeonato.

Tyson- Vão para o campeonato?

Samy- Sim. – enquanto eles conversavam, Kai ajuda o terceiro membro.

Menino- Obrigado! – e um garoto de cabelo curto de cor preta olhos castanhos, pelo com um tom meio moreno e caninos enormes, lembrando a de um cachorro, quando sai, vê seu salvador e o amigo. – Tyson, Kai? – não acreditando no que via.

Samy- O que? – não acreditando, mas quando olha bem. – meu deus, são vocês!!! – e Kai corta todos.

Kai- Deixe as apresentação e os comentários para depois temos muito o que fazer. – e deu uma caixa onde estavam as beyblades. – Tem outras pessoas que precisam de ajuda. – e vai ajudar os outros.

Ryo- Meu nome é Ryo!

Tyson- Prazer! – e foi cumprimentar Ryo, mas ele nem estende a mão.

Ryo- Vamos! – fala para a equipe e vai em direção da ambulância, que chegava. A tarde foi passando, os bladebreakers, em especial Tyson e Kai foram chamados de heróis, porque haviam ajudado a quase todas as pessoas. O trânsito fica desbloqueado, eles vão até o hotel ao chegar lá.

Kenny- Quero uma cama!

Tyson- Nem me fala! – mas Ray olha a Dori de longe.

Ray- Oi Dori! – tentando conversar.

Dori- Oi Ray, lindo hotel né? – falava na inocência.

Ray- Eu nunca tinha ficado em um desses e você?

Dori- Nunca em um tão bonito como esse! – continuou olhando o hotal, mas olha outra coisa. – droga os atuais campeões. – e apareceu uma equipe, uma não, as mesmas pessoas que estavam no acidente.

Samy- Oi furious! – dizia com um sorriso.

Dori- Samy! – dizia também com um sorriso. – Como vai indo?

Ray- Vocês são os atuais campeões? – surpreso.

Samy- Sim, e te garanto que vamos manter o titulo. – dizia com um ar de certeza.

Ray- Bem, quem sabe. Vocês jamais lutarão contra os bladebreakers.

Ryo- Mas vamos lutar! – e aparece Ryo atrás de Ray, mas logo em seguida aparecem o resto dos integrantes.

Tyson- Gente, que bom ver que estão bem!

Ryo- Garanto que vai mudar de idéia! - dizia desafiadoramente.

Tyson- Qual é? – estranhando.

Ray- Eles são os atuais campeões.

Tyson- O que?

Kyo- É verdade, agora vamos manter o titulo, lutando contra vocês! – e Ryo encara Tyson.

Ryo- Sim e vou vencê-lo e me tornar o melhor blader! – dizia com um jeito quase que chamando Tyson para uma luta, ali e agora.

Tyson- Cara... vou estar preparado! – dizia praticamente dizendo "vamos lá".

Ryo- Eu também, vamos! – e ele vai andando sendo seguido pela sua equipe.

Max- Nossa, lutar com eles deve ser irado!

Kai- Não me parecem grande coisa.

Kenny- Qual é? Temos que nos preparar daqui 2 dias começamos a lutar.

Tyson- Certeza, vamos! – e eles vão andando, mas Kai fica para trás.

Kai- Vão indo eu vou daqui a pouco.

Tyson- Beleza, quer que eu leve sua mala?

Kai- Claro, aproveite e me prepare um banho quente. – com muito sarcasmo, pega sua mochila e vai andando na direção oposta.

Ray, Max e Kenny- Rsrsrsrsrsrs...

Tyson- Grrrr.... idiota! NÃO SEI NEM PORQUE QUERO SER GENTIL!!!! – estressado, vai subindo as escadas, Daichi é o último a entrar no hotel.

Daichi- Cambada de idiotas! OBRIGADO PELA AJUDA!!! – carregando sua mala muito zangado com os bladers. – NEM CAÍA OS DEDOS DE VOCÊS SE ME AJUDASSEM A PROCURAR MINHA MOCHILA!! SEUS IDIOTAS!! – mas olha Kai indo até o jardim, como ele não é curioso, resolveu seguir Kai. – _**O que está aprontando? FALA FRANKSTEIN! Um dia ainda vou ter coragem de dizer isso. **_ - e vê Kai conversando com um homem.

Kai- O que está fazendo aqui?

Homem- É o que eu quero saber, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kai- Eu estou com os bladebreakers!

Homem- Eu vi isso.

Kai- Então porque a pergunta cretina? – com muito sarcasmo.

Homem- Olha o jeito que fala comigo, nós tínhamos um trato.

Kai- Não se preocupe eu vou cumprir.

Homem- Mentiroso.

Kai- Eu estou na equipe, mas não significa que eu vou lutar.

Homem- Então porque está aqui?

Kai- Estou aqui, porque é minha garantia de que nada vai acontecer, qualquer coisa eu conto tudo!

Homem- Não me ameace!

Kai- Não me diga o que fazer. – e vai andando, mas o homem o segura pelo braço.

Daichi- _**DROGA, VOU CHAMAR AJUDA! **_– E quando pensa em ir chamar os amigos, ele acaba ouvindo uma coisa que lhe cai como se fosse uma bomba, uma grande e gigantesca bomba nuclear. – O QUÊ!?!?!?!

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!**

Desculpem pela demora, e pelo cap minúsculo, mas não esquentem é soh esse por causa da situação!!! É pelo bem da fic!!!!

Bem, o que Daichi ouviu??? É grave??? É terrível??? É obsceno??? Sei lá... só lendo pra ler!!!

E os novos campeões, são desafio difícil para eles!!!!

Mas bem.... Ana... olha fico feliz que tenha gostado das minhas fics... mas digo te pergunto quem é você????? Me add no msn , pra conversarmos... porque vou ser sincera, faço fics para quem eu conheço ((no msn é claro)), então quem sabe não viremos amigas!!! E outra preciso da ficha completa de seus personagens... tá bem pequena..

**Nome, Aparência, personalidade, nacionalidade e idade dos integrantes, nomes da equipes, nome e aparência das feras bit, beyblade, todos os ataques que tiverem e com detalhes, como formaram uma equipe, alguma curiosidade se tiver!!!**

Preciso dos detalhes principalmente dos ataques... e equipe não esquente que eu já montei, tenho seus personagens, mas preciso desses detalhes... e certinho!!! Ok??? Beijos amiga, espero ver você no msn!!!!

Agora sim.... então é isso.... FELIZ 2009 A TODOS!!! E NÃO VAMOS DEIXAR DE ESCREVER FANFICS DE BEYBLADE!!!! VAMOS DAR MOVIMENTO A ESSA SEÇÃO!!!! E DEIXEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! AGORA SIM BEIJOS A TODO E FUI!!!

**DESCULPE-ME PELOS ERROS!!!**


	8. Primeira Luta

**E AÍ, BELEZA????????**

Estou aqui com mais um capítulo que prometo que não vão mais se atrasar tanto assim viu. E

Esse cap é dedicado a todos aqueles que lêem e escrevem fanfics de beyblade!!!! PARTICIPEM DA CAMPANHA!!!!!! VAMOS TRAZER NOVAS FICS DE BEYBLADE!!!!

No cap anterior, acontece um grave acidente num túnel, quando iam para o hotel onde ficaria para começar os treinos, Tyson e Kai salvam a vida dos atuais campeões mundiais, Kai conversa com um homem sobre um assunto, e Daichi ouve coisa demais.

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) são notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma dúvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter"!!! E aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva em bem vinda!!!^^ **

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA!! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas os Oc'S, são de minhas criações!!!! E OC do pessoal, são deles!!! OBRIGADO PELAS INSCRIÇÕES!!!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!!!!**

**A PRIMEIRA LUTA!!!**

Mais tarde no hotel, era um quarto grande, com 6 camas, no estilo perfeito para os bladebreakers!!!

Tyson- que demais!!! – e foi olhando tudo. – o quarto é enorme, e a suíte também!!!

Max- parece esses quartos de lua de mel!!!

Todos- O.o

Max- o que foi??? – não entendendo.

Ray- má escolhas de palavras!!!! Má escolha!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... bem... – eles respirou fundo. – eu fico na janela!!!!

Tyson- PERDEU PLAYBOY!!! – e foi correndo até umas camas, e de tão rápido pega uma e Max fica com a outra.

Ray- droga!!!!

Tyson- hehehehehe... – e coloca sua mochila em cima da sua cama, e vai até a janela. – que vista linda!!! – e logo em seguida entra Kai.

Max- e então Kai, ainda tem duas camas pra escolher!!!! – e Kai sem falar nada vai até uma da janela, na de Tyson.

Tyson- HEIIII!!!!! ESSA É MINHA!!!!

Kai- seu nome está escrito nela??? – dizia com seu jeito de sempre.

Tyson- minha mochila está aí!!! – Kai pega a mochila de Tyson e joga no chão.

Kai- que mochila??

Tyson- idiota!! – e pega a mochila e vai até as duas camas restantes e Daichi chega, com uma cara de tristeza. – Daichi o que houve???

Daichi- me deixa Tyson!!! – e se deita na última que sobrou.

Ray- o que houve Daichi???

Daichi- NADA!!!! Me deixem em paz!!! – se levanta e sai do quarto.

Kenny- o que houve com ele??? – preocupado com Daichi.

Max- deixa ele!!!! Talvez ele esteja com dor de barriga!!!

Tyson- dor de barriga???

Max- quem não fica de mal, quando tá com.... – Tyson o interrompe na hora.

Tyson- tá... não precisa dar detalhes!!!

Ray- acho que precisamos falar com ele!!!!

Kai- falar não adianta, o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido é bom ele resolver sozinho!!

Ray- porque acha isso??? Ele precisa dos amigos.

Kai- ele não vai precisar de alguém para atrapalhar!!! Agora durmam, pois amanhã o treino começa bem cedo!!!! – e começa a se preparar para dormir.

Tyson- CERTO CAPITÃO!!!! – e todos começam a se ajeitar, Ray estava realmente preocupado com Daichi, e ignorando todos vai ver o que está acontecendo. Enquanto andava a procura de Daichi aparece uma garota, que sem querer tromba em Ray.

Ray- me perdoe!!!! – dizia de maneira educada a menina.

Garota- que isso!!! Eu que fui desastrada!!! – era uma bela menina de cabelo alaranjado de tamanho médio até os ombros um pouco cacheado, olhos castanhos mel, da altura do Tyson e com o corpo típico das brasileiras ((pelo menos as bonitas!! XD)).

Ray- você está bem???

Garota- sim estou!! Obrigado!!!

Ray- tudo bem, até logo!!! – e sai, a garota olha encantada para ele. Assim que encontra Daichi. – Daichi está tudo bem????

Daichi- não!!!

Ray- quer contar o que está acontecendo??? – tentando fazer com que o garoto se abra.

Daichi- não!!! – dizia triste, mas com raiva ao mesmo tempo. – e mesmo se quisesse você não poderia fazer nada!!!

Ray- quer falar com o senhor Dickinson??

Daichi- não!!! Ele também não vai resolver me deixa sozinho!!!! – falava triste.

Ray- certo então qualquer coisa, fale comigo!!! – e sai.

Daichi- não vai ficar assim!!! – dizia com um certo ponto de raiva.

No dia seguinte os bladebreakers estavam treinando, Daichi não parava de encarar Kai.

Kai- se gostou tira uma foto!!!

Daichi- ou você pode me _ENTREGAR_ uma!!! – e se afastou dele, mas Kai que não é burro e nem nada já sabe... ele ouviu coisa que não devia.

Tyson- então Daichi vamos fazer uma lutinha básica??

Daichi- não to afim!!! – e sai do treino.

Ray- eu to preocupado com Daichi!!!!

Kai- pode deixar, eu falo com ele!!!

Ray- tem certeza???

Kai- acho que sei o que está acontecendo!!!!

Ray- o que é?? – curioso, mas mesmo assim queria saber mais para ajudar Daichi.

Kai- não é da sua conta!!!! – e sai.

Ray- que coisa!!! – e vai até os bladebreakers. Do outro lado do hotel aparecia um garoto loiro, olhos azuis, baixo para sua idade de 17 anos, seu cabelo era curto e rebelde, tem corpo definido e pele clara. Mas a característica dele é de menos o importante é que ele corria de um jeito sob-humano, chegando há um grupo de mais 2 pessoas.

Garoto- o que foi Dimitri?? – falava um garoto ruivo, alto, cabelos curtos e a franja jogada para o lado direito, olhos preto, corpo definido e pele clara.

Dimitri- cara você nem vai acreditar!!!

Garoto- fale de uma vez!!!

Dimitri- eu acabei de ver 3 dos bladebreakers aqui!!! E me informei, eles estarão no campeonato esse ano!!!

Garota- como é que é??? – dizia uma belíssima garota loira, olhos azul esverdeado, corpo perfeito, busto bem arranjado, cintura fina, pele clara.

Dimitri- você me ouviu Elise!!! – falando para a loira.

Elise- gostei da idéia!!! Mal espero lutar com eles, e com certeza ganhar!!

Alexander- mas você viu todos??? – dizia o ruivo com um tom de curiosidade.

Dimitri- não... vi Max, Ray e Tyson!!! Mas acho que o Kai também esta junto!!!!

Alexander- era o que eu queria saber!!! – e se levanta. – onde estão eles???

Dimitri- do outro lado??

Elise- vai fazer o que??? – curiosa.

Alexander- vamos ver se ainda sabem lutar beyblade!!! – e vai andando.

Elise- rsrsrs... isso vai ser bom!!!! – e eles o seguem.

E quando eles chegam até os bladers está Ray e Max treinando alguns lançamentos.

Alexander- e não é que são os bladebreakers mesmo!!!

Tyson- e aí, vocês são???

Alexander- meu nome é Alexander!!!! Esses são Elise e Dimitri, fazem parte da minha equipe, somos o Nightfall!!!!

Tyson- muito prazer!!! – e foi cumprimentar, mas Alexander apenas ficou olhando Tyson. – er... então a gente se vê no campeonato???

Alexander- porque não fazemos uma preliminar agora!!!! Isso se ainda sabem lutar beyblade!!! – dizia em um de cinismo.

Tyson- rsrsrsrs.... eu não fui tri-campeão à toa!!! – e pega sua beyblade.

Dimitri- eu quero lutar!!!

Tyson- pode ser qualquer um!!! EU VENÇO TODOS!!! – dizia com muita confiança.

Alexander- tenho uma idéia melhor!!! Porque não deixa Elise lutar contra o Tyson??

Dimitri- pode ser!!!

Elise- perfeito!!! – e já prepara sua beyblade, era verde claro com uns traços de azul. – quando quiser ex-campeão!!!! – dizia provocando.

Tyson- vamos lá!!!

Max- eu narro!!! Estão preparados??????

Tyson- sim!!!

Elise- sim!!!!!

Max- 3!!! 2!!! 1!!!!

Tyson- LET IT RIP!!!!!!

Elise- LET IR RIP!!!! - e depois de dois anos, começa uma nova luta dos bladebreakers, Elise começa brincando com Tyson, sua beyblade apenas dançava em volta da Dragoon.

Tyson- rsrssr... continuando dançando!!! DRAGOON!!!!! – mas a fera bit não respondia. – Dragoon??? DRAGOON!!!! – e Tyson começou a chamar a fera bit, mas ela não respondia. – droga, o que está acontecendo???

Ray- Kenny o que está acontecendo??

Kenny- acho que é o tempo que a fera bit ficou parada, esquecida!!!!

Max- Tyson!!!

Tyson- a Dragoon, não tá respondendo!!! – dizia chateado.

Elise- então tudo bem, eu acordo ela!!! APHANIUS!! – e aparece da beyblade sai uma sereia de cabelo cumprido de cor azul, olhos verde esmeralda, e calda da mesma cor, um jeito provocante. – Final fate!!! – e a beyblade de Tyson desaparece, e ele ouve sua beyblade sendo atacada.

Tyson- droga!!!!!!! DRAGOON!!!! – e gritava o nome de sua fera bit.

Enquanto isso...

Kai- eu não te devo explicações!!! – falando com Daichi.... mas parecia que os dois estavam discutindo.

Daichi- CARA VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO!!! MENTIU DE NOVO!!!! COMO NÃO ME DEVE EXPLICAÇÕES?? VOCÊ MENTIU PRA TODO MUNDO!!! – dizia com muita raiva.

Kai- e o que adianta ficar gritando, isso já era!!! – começando a perder a calma.

Daichi- JÁ ERA?? COMO PODE DIZER ISSO??? Eu acreditei em você, o Tyson ainda acredita, isso se ele já não sabia desse negócio!!!

Kai- CALE A BOCA, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE FALA!!! – agora Kai levanta a voz.

Daichi- eu não espero mais nada de vocês!!!! SEUS CAMPEÕES DE ARAQUE!!!! EU ODEIO VOCÊS TODOS VOCÊS, PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ!!!!!!! EU TE ODEIO KAI!!!

Kai- não vá fazer coisas de que irá se arrepender!!

Daichi- VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PRA ME DIZER O QUE FAZER!!!! – e sai.

Kai- droga!!!! – temendo de que Daichi contasse tudo e Kai volta onde estavam os bladebreakers.

Enquanto isso voltando a luta.

Elise- chega de brincar com você Tyson!!!

Tyson- NÃO CUIDADO DRAGOON!!! – e quando Elise foi dar um poderoso golpe em Tyson, um brilho azul sai da beyblade de Tyson- IRADOOOO!!!!! – e Dragoon sai da beyblade e ataca a beyblade de Elise pela primeira vez.

Elise- rsrssrsrs... finalmente usou a Dragoon!! Mas é o fim!!!! Agora... ONDA DESTRUIDORA!!!!

Tyson- Dragoon.... FURACÃO FANTASMA!!!! – e finalmente Dragoon ataca Elise, mas o choque das duas beyblades, e a força da Dragoon não foram o suficiente para derrotar Elise, e a beyblade de Tyson para de girar. – Dragoon...

Elise- rsrssrrs.... queria um desafio maior!!! – e pega sua beyblade.

Ray- Tyson tudo bem!!! Faz dois anos já!!!!

Elise- é bom treinar bastante, tem menos de 2 dias!!!

Alexander- pensei que seriam um desafio... – ele e Elise saem.

Dimitri- hehe.... acho melhor desistirem quando ainda estão por cima, porque garanto se depender de mim, bladebreakers vão virar coisa do passado!!!! – dizia em um tom provocativo e sai. Enquanto isso uma menina de cabelo cumprido, olhos azul meia noite, pele clara, é baixinha e magra, estilo miudinha.

Alexander- Ling, onde você estava???

Ling- eu estou vendo as outras equipes!!!!! Onde estavam???

Elise- acabei de destruir o campeão mundial!!! – dizia com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ling- o que??? Encontraram com os The Lordes of the Elements??

Elise- não... os bladebreakers!!!

Ling- mentira!!!!

Dimitri- é verdade, mas estão horríveis!! Nem a Dragoon quando foi chamada respondeu!!!

Ling- mas faz dois anos que eles não davam notícias!!! E todos sabem que não é bom subestimar eles... eles venceram todos.... não foram campeões à toa!!!

Alexander- eu preciso de uma luta!!!! – e vai até sua namorada Ling.

Ling- porque??? Vocês não lutaram com eles agora??

Alexander- eu quero uma luta contra o Kai!!!! – dizia como se fosse uma decisão.

Ling- o que??? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Alexander- eu ainda não acredito que uma coisa aconteceu.... preciso tirar a prova real!!! – e vai andando.

Ling- que prova??? – Alexander se vira para olhar Ling nos olhos.

Alexander- que era impossível Kai perder para Tyson!!!

Ling- o que quer dizer com isso???

Alexander- você verá!!! É melhor irmos... temos que treinar um pouco!!! Logo vem o campeonato!!! – estendendo a mão para ela.

Ling- certo... – Ling segura sua mão e os dois vão.

**Fim do cap!!!! **

Bem, o que Daichi vai fazer??? Qual é esse maldito segredo??? O que o Kai fez??? E porque o Alexander quer tanto lutar contra o Kai???? Será que os bladebreakers conseguirão recuperar o titulo???

É só lendo pra ver!!!! Beijos a todos!!! Em especial a Helena Hiwatari, Xia Matsuyama, Éclair Sakura a Ana!!! Qual é o seu msn???? Mas tudo bem... agora sim o personagem ficou na medida... era isso obrigado!!! Beijos a todos e fui!!

**PS: DESCULPE PELO ERROS!!!**


	9. Estilo brazuka

**E aí, beleza????**

Muito bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite!!! Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo que digamos que nesses próximos capítulos os bladebreakers irão conhecer seus adversários aí sim vai começar a fic realmente, que é muito let ir rip, muitas feras bit, e muitas lutas de tirar o fôlego, mas sem mais blábláblá tirando as explicações logo abaixo, VAMOS NESSA!!!! E não esquentem pessoal, todas as equipes virão.

Cap anterior os Bladebreakers conhecem mais uma nova equipe os Nightfall, uma equipe poderosa que desafia Tyson para uma luta, Dragoon demora para responder Tyson, e depois de um tempo finalmente a Dragoon volta, mas não foi o suficiente e Tyson perde a batalha para Elise, lutadora da Night Fall. Daichi e Kai discutem, e realmente Kai fez alguma que Daichi assim que descobriu não gostou e promete fazer algo a respeito.

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) são notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter"!!! e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva em bem vinda!!!^^ **

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... Nem nunca pertenceram apenas os Oc'S, são de minhas criações!!!! E OC do pessoal, são deles!!!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça como ficar bobo!!!!**

**ESTILO BRASUKA!!!**

Mais a tarde após a primeira luta...

Tyson- cara to muito fora de forma!!!!!

Ray- só você?? Todos nós, temos poucos dias!!!! Na verdade poucas horas...

Max- então vamos treinar!!!! – e Kai chega.

Tyson- Kai e aí falou com o Daichi!!!!

Kai- sim!!!

Tyson- e???

Kai- ele vai decidir o que fazer. – E a conversa acaba por ali.

Max- então Kai vamos treinar!!!!

Kai- sugiro que treinem o básico!!!!

Tyson- sugere??

Kai- desculpe, vou me corrigir. EU TO MANDANDO... que vocês treinem o básico!!! Comecem pelos arremessos!!!! – num tom autoritário.

Tyson- HEI.... você não vai treinar!!!! – Kai parou por alguns segundos. – KAAAAIII!!!

Kai- não grite animal!!! Estou do seu lado, e não. Eu não vou treinar com vocês!!!! – dizia calmamente.

Kenny- porque??

Kai- não quero desperdiçar energia!!!!

Tyson- mas temos que treinar!!!!

Kai- não, vocês tem que treinar!!! Comecem o treino!!!! – enquanto os bladers treinavam, no quarto do hotel as meninas conversavam.

Sakura- to preocupada!!!!

Ruby- com o que???

Sakura- a Ana, quando tem essas visões.... isso acaba com ela!!!!

Dori- não esquentem, ela é forte, já deve estar acostumada!!!!

Sakura- agora a Dayse está conversando com ela!!!

Dori- viu... não é nada... temos coisas maiores para nos preocupar, menos de um dia começa o campeonato regional!!!

Ruby- é verdade, é melhor descansarmos!!! Amanhã temos que estar bem disposta!!!

Sakura- concordo!!!! – enquanto isso Ana e Dayse conversavam.

Dayse- mas o que aconteceu?? – querendo saber em detalhes.

Ana- nada... eu disse to com uma _puta _ dor de cabeça!!! Não esquentem amanhã começa o campeonato regional!!! – acalmando a garota.

Dayse- é verdade... temos algumas chances de ir ao campeonato mundial!!! E não podemos deixar os brasileiros atrapalhar!!! Mas durma, amanhã tem que estar disposta se quiser lutar!!!

Ana- beleza, te _chero _depois!!! – deita e dorme.

Dayse- tá... até mais tarde!! – e sai do quarto.

Ana- _**coitados deles, vão passar por maus bocados!!! Sejam fortes!!!! **_– Ana com uma feição que estava preocupada. – preciso falar com ele!!!! – falava pra si mesma.

No dia seguinte.

Tyson- TÁ LEGAL!!!! AGORA TO PREOCUPADO!!! CADÊ O DAICHI??? O CAMPEONATO COMEÇA HOJE!!! – Tyson olha para a cama que seria de Daichi, estava arrumada, e sua bagagem não estava lá.

Kai- _**o que ele está fazendo??? **_– uma mistura de culpa com preocupação bateu nele, porque ele sabia que foi o que Daichi descobriu tinha uma grande parte de culpa.

Ray- eu to muito preocupado!!!! – e Daichi chega.

Daichi- não se preocupem!!!!

Tyson- Daichi, onde estava!!!!

Daichi- eu vim dizer que to indo embora!!! – dessa vez todos falaram.

Todos- O QUE???

Daichi- é isso aí. – dizia com um toque de raiva. – eu não posso ficar nessa equipe!!!

Max- porque não??? Foi por ontem desculpe, mas achávamos que não precisava de ajuda com a mochila.... – mas Daichi não o escuta.

Daichi- NÃO POSSO FICAR NA MESMA EQUIPE QUE VOCÊS!!! – aponta para Tyson e Kai. – PRINCIPALMENTE COM VOCÊ!!!! – apontava para Kai.

Tyson- cara o que foi que eu fiz???

Daichi- não se faça de idiota!!!

Kai- cale a boca Daichi!!!

Daichi- NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA SEU FRANKENSTEIN!!!! PORQUE NÃO FALA PRA TODOS????

Ray- falar o que??? – e olhou para o Kai.

Daichi- eu vou sair dessa equipe!!! Seus mentirosos!!! – e vai saindo, mas para. – AH.... e eu vou desmascarar vocês... E TODOS VERÃO A GRANDE FARSA QUE VOCÊS SÃO, PRINCIPALMENTE VOCÊ TYSON!!!!! Em pensar que eu admirava vocês!!! – e sai.

Max- Daichi!!!!

Tyson- o que aconteceu???

Ray- o que o Daichi quis dizer com aquilo??? – e encara Kai assim como todos os outros.

Kenny- o que aconteceu Kai??? Sabe por que Daichi disse essas coisas???

Kai- eu... – quando ia dar alguma explicação, ouvem barulhos de beyblades.

Ruby- você não vai me derrotar!!!! – e sua beyblade roxa com detalhes em verde claro, corria em direção a uma beyblade azul escuro com detalhes em amarelo.

Garota- você nunca me derrotou nesses dois anos e não vai me derrotar agora!!!! – dizia uma bela garota corpo esbelto, cabelos longos verde escuro, pele morena, e olhos dourados e sedutores.

Ruby- isso vai mudar.... ATACAR!!! – e vai atacar, mas a beyblade da garota desvia.

Carol- VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER DESAFIADO, CAROLINA DOS SANTOS LIMA!!!! UAXITON!!! ATACAR AGORA!!!! – e um enorme papagaio verde, aparece. – AOGRA O LORO QUER BISCOITO!!! – e solta um grito ensurdecedor.

Ruby- DROGAAAA!!! – e tapa os ouvidos, assim como todos os que estavam assistindo a luta.

Carol- já chega!!! Acabe com ela!!! – e a beyblade dá o golpe final na beyblade de Ana que para de girar.

Ruby- não pode ser!! – dizia com raiva, pega sua beyblade.

Carol- mais uma vitória pra mim!! – e pega sua beyblade.

Ruby- não adianta cantar vitória agora!!! – e sai brava.

Carol- má perdedora!!! DEVERIA ESTAR ACOSTUMADA!!!! – provocando Ruby, que já estava longe.

Dayse- quero ver você ter essa força comigo!!!!!

Carol- ah qual é... tem mais pro campeonato!!! Heheehehe... vamos Leandro. – e sai do local.

Leandro- hehee... nos vemos nos campeonatos!!!! Porque esse não é nada!!! – e também sai, chegando ao lugar, onde encontram mais alguns amigos.

Marcos- adivinhem!!! Os bladebreakers estão de volta!!!

Carol- brincou!!!

Sergio- não, eu vi eles agora!!! E parece que o Daichi acabou de discutir com eles!!!

Leandro- sobre o que??

Sergio- eu não sei, mas soube que o bicho vai pegar pra eles!!!!

Carol- dane-se.... vamos ter que destruir eles, e dessa vez vamos ser campeões!!!

Sergio- agora o povo vai parar de zombar o Brazuka's!!!

Leandro- vamos mostrar a todos quem são os melhores!!!! – e os bladebreakers ouvindo tudo de longe.

Tyson- é impressão, ou todos estão com a confiança acima do normal!!

Ray- porque será??? Porque acabamos de perder uma luta, e eles ganharam da equipe que está sendo treinada pelo seu irmão!!! Nossa... – com sarcasmo.

Tyson- o sarcástico aqui é o Kai!!! – tirando do amigo Ray.

Ray- falando nisso, preciso conversar com ele!!!! – E sai sem que Tyson pudesse fazer qualquer objeção ou pergunta.

Tyson- IH... qual é???? – e fica ele sem entender.

Mais tarde.

Ray- Kai, precisamos conversar!!!!

Kai- conversar sobre o que??

Ray- sobre o que aconteceu com o Daichi!!! – Kai fica sério.

**Fim do cap!!!**

Gente to falando sério..... alguns se inscreveram e nunca mais deram as caras, simplesmente... to fazendo a minha parte, e alguns não estão mandando reviews, se faz diferença?? Claro que faz, poxa sempre é bom um incentivo pra continuar, é isso que desanima fazer uma fanfic de inscrição, pode ver quantas foram terminadas.... quase nenhuma... . E vou ser curta de grossa.... se as pessoas que passaram aqui se inscreveram só pra ter uma equipe na fic, simples terminou o campeonato não terá mais participação, ou se tiver será minúscula, porque não é justo, com as pessoas que sempre estão mandando review e realmente acompanhando a fic, eu disse e volto a repetir não se trata de novas equipes, mas sim da volta dos bladebreakers, então.... deveriam saber, tem novas equipes, tem novas aventuras, e tem muita luta. E tirando o velho clichê que depois do campeonato tem uma pira extra.... e se alguns continuarem assim.... já era não tem vez!!!!

Mas é isso.... sobre o cap!!!!

Muito intrigante essa aparição dos brasileiros que vão dar o que falar, derrotaram a equipe do Hiro, mas pelo jeito o foco de todas as equipes está nos bladebreakers, como os meninos vão agir... porque cada luta vai ser uma final de campeonato!! E qual vai ser a conversa que o Ray quer ter com o Kai??? Vamos saber no próximo capítulo!!!! Beijos!!! Bye, e mandem reviews, o recado tá dado!!


	10. Comentários

**E aí, beleza????**

Muito bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite!!! Eis mais um capítulo, faltam algumas equipes, mas todas serão apresentadas, e vocês verão um campeonato que... simplesmente, VEJAM!!! Vamos a fic.

Cap anterior mais uma equipe vem, e não são fracos o brazuka's team, derrotam a equipe furious girls, Daichi sai da equipe, e faz com que todos suspeitem sobre o que o Kai esconde, agora vamos ver.

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter"!!! e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda!!!^^ **

**Advertência: Beyblade infelizmente não me pertence... AINDA!! Nem nunca pertenceram, apenas alguns dos Oc'S, são de minhas criações!!!! E OC do pessoal, são deles!!!**

**Advertência 2: ler essa fic, pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça!!!!**

**Advertência 3: divirtam-se!!!**

**Comentários!!!**

Após a luta, Ray e Kai conversam.

Ray- então, você tá escondendo o que??? Fala!!!

Kai- você não entenderia!!! – e foi saindo, mas Ray entra na sua frente.

Ray- não!!! O Daichi não ficaria com raiva assim, ele saiu da equipe, deixando bem explicito que estava com raiva de você!!!

Kai- eu não sei o que ele quis dizer!!! – tentando fazer com que o Ray saísse do seu pé.

Ray- não!!! – e entra na frente do Kai. – o que aconteceu?? – Ray via na expressão de Kai, que ele não podia falar.

Kai- eu não posso!!!

Ray- então tem uma coisa!!! – certo do que falava. – o que é??? o Daichi sabe não é???

Kai- eu não sei, mas ele ouviu coisa que não devia!!

Ray- o que é??? fale!!!

Kai- eu não posso contar pra ninguém!!!

Ray- sabe que pode confiar em mim!!!!

Kai- eu não posso contar!!!! Não insista!!!

Ray- já sei... com certeza foi alguma merda que você fez!!! FALA!!! – dizia bravo.

Kai- eu não te devo satisfação, só devo satisfação a uma pessoa e essa pessoa não é você!! – respondendo a altura.

Ray- eu acho que o Daichi tem razão, para te odiar!!!!

Kai- nossa, eu não vou dormir a noite!!! – e vai saindo deixando Ray para trás que fica ainda mais irritado.

Ray- FALA O QUE É!!!! O QUE ACONTECEU???? – querendo pular no pescoço do russo, mas viu um Kai diferente.

Kai- eu.. eu não posso!!! Pare de insistir!!! – seu tom de voz era outro um tom que ninguém jamais ouvira.

Ray- Kai... – sentiu a chateação no amigo. – deve ter sido algo grave.

Kai- interprete como quiser!!! – ríspido.

Ray- me desculpe, mas eu queria saber o porque Daichi ficou daquele jeito!!!

Kai- ele deve ter ouvido apenas uma parte, não ouviu tudo!!!

Ray- entendo... – ao ver que aquele conversa não ia parar tão cedo.

Kai- você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém!!! – Ray assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

Alguns segundo depois....

Ray- VOCÊ O QUÊ???? – só deu pra ouvir um grito nervoso e zangado do garoto.

Enquanto isso. Senhor Dickinson estava em sua sala preparando os últimos detalhes do primeiro campeonato classificatório.

Sr. Dickinson- bem, acho que o novo formato do campeonato vai ser mais disputado que nunca!!!!!

Novo sócio- com certeza Stanley!! Todas as equipes lutarão por uma das quatro vagas no campeonato mundial!!!! ((gente vou mostrar o novo sócio bem mais pra frente, vai ser inacreditável....))

Sr. Dickinson- eu vou anunciar as novas regras!!!

Novo sócio- ok!!! – a pessoa olha o senhor Dickinson saindo. O velho senhor andava até uma sala e se sentou de frente para uma câmera, e logo sua imagem estava aparecendo num telão enorme que se localizava no salão de festas do hotel, ele via todos e escutava todos.

Sr. Dickinson- muito boa tarde lutadores!!! Meu nome é Stanley Dickinson, e sou um dos donos da ALB, Associação de Luta Beyblade, quero primeiramente dar as boas vindas a todos vocês lutadores de beyblade, e vou lhes dizer sobre o novo formato do beyblade, antes vou explicar, eu e meus sócios, decidimos mudar o formato do beyblade que antes eram disputados em duplas, agora novamente será uma melhor de três, com 3 diferentes lutadores. – enquanto ele ia explicado sobre a melhor de 3, começaram alguns comentários.

Alexander- porque eu não fico surpreso!!! – dizia ele com seu jeito meio frio.

Ling- como é??? – não entendendo.

Alexander- tudo para beneficiar os bladebreakers!!!!

Elise- será???

Alexander- ainda pergunta??? Porque eles mudariam o formato das lutas???

Ling- o senhor Dickinson não faria isso!!! Ele é muito justo!!! – defendendo o senhor dickinson.

Dimitri- eu concordo com o Alexander, tá tudo muito suspeito!! – e eles continuavam olhando senhor Dickinson falando.

Sr. Dickinson- então é assim, alguma pergunta sobre o estilo das lutas?? – na hora uma pessoa levanta a mão.

Sergio- então quer dizer que mudou porque queria um novo formato, ou foi pra beneficiar os bladebreakers??? – sendo curto e grosso com a situação.

Sr. Dickinson- não admito que ousem duvidar de minha intenções, não é usado para beneficiar ninguém!!!

Sergio- que coincidência!!! – falava com sarcasmo. Mas na mesma hora a maioria dos lutadores estavam questionando as novas regras e o novo formato do campeonato.

Tyson- eu não acredito no que eles estão falando!! – dizia com raiva.

Max- nem eu cara, sabe que somos incapazes de querer qualquer tipo de vantagem!!! – indignado.

Tyson- O senhor Dickinson jamais faria isso!!!

Kenny- mas o que vamos fazer??? – mas alguém fala.

Daichi- deveriam estar acostumados na verdade tudo é mais facilitados para os bladebreakers!!!

Tyson- Daichi. Porque tá dizendo essas coisas??

Daichi- você sabe muito bem!! Mas não esquente vamos acabar com sua equipe!!!! Com todos vocês!!!

Tyson- e com que equipe??? – meio que desafiando Daichi.

Daichi- os meteoros!!! Ela é a Suzyana!!! – uma garota de cabelo loiro avermelhado, a mesma que havia esbarrado em Ray. – e esse é Rhaian!! – um garoto de cabelos loiros de olhos azuis, magro e pálido, mas tinha sua beleza.

Max- ele formou uma equipe!!!

Kenny- pior que isso, ele quer desafiar a gente!!!

Daichi- mal espero para o campeonato começar!! – e sai de perto dos bladebreakers.

Tyson- falo o mesmo!! – e continuaram ouvindo o senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- bem, agora o mais importante... faremos quatro campeonatos, antes do campeonato mundial!! Então as equipes vencedoras dos campeonatos, lutaram no mundial!!! – na hora houve tumulto.

Lutador 01- isso é só pra beneficiar os bladebreakers!!!

Lutador 02- esse campeonato é só fachada!!! Por isso tá uma vergonha!!! – dizia muito indignado.

Sergio- eu tinha certeza!!!

Carol- você ainda tinha duvidas???

Leandro- não sei se o senhor Dickinson seria capaz de fazer isso??? Realmente o campeonato ultimamente estava atraindo baixo publico e os lutadores estavam deixando de existir, resumindo ou eles mudavam ou o mundo do beyblade acabava!!! – defendendo o novo formato.

Carol- bem agora que você disse!!! – mudando de idéia.

Marcos- eu concordo com o leá!!! Vai ser interessante esse campeonato. – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Kyo- eu também acho que isso é para beneficiar os bladebreakers!!!

Ryo- eu detesto ter que concordar, mas também acho que é verdade!!!

Samy- sendo ou não, vamos derrotar eles!!! – e logo em seguida vem um grupo estranho.

Rapaz- hm.... vai ser interessantes, precisamos uma das vagas!!! – dizia um com sarcasmo.

Rapaz 02- bem... podemos conseguir a primeira vaga, e descansar até o campeonato!!!

Rapaz- 03- pode ser... – dizia um mais sério.

Rapaz- então está decidido, a primeira vaga é nossa!!!! – ele respondia praticamente ele é o líder da equipe.

Rapaz 02- certo então, quer ficar ainda??? – pergunta para o líder.

Rapaz- bem... é bom pra saber qual é a equipe que vamos lutar na primeira rodada!!!! – enquanto isso a equipe night falls.

Elise- bem... eu acho que vencemos o campeonato!!!

Dimitri- vai ser fácil, depois daquela luta!! Esse campeonato é nosso!!!

Ling- Alex, está tudo bem???

Alexander- estou!!! – mas não parava de olhar para sua direita, e Ling olha na mesma direção do rapaz ruivo, e viu Kai e Ray conversando.

Ling- tá olhando os bladebreakers???

Alexander- eu tenho que lutar com ele!!! – falava de um jeito que tinha que provar alguma tese.

Ling- porque tem que lutar contra o Kai??

Alexander- eu só quero tirar uma conclusão!!!

Ling- Alex, por favor... – temendo o que a pessoa ia fazer.

Alexander- não se preocupe Ling!!! Vai ficar tudo bem!!! – dizia confiante e sai do local. – adoraria que a primeira luta fosse contra os bladebreakers.

Ling- Alex eu sei que você é meio obsessivo quando se trata de beyblade, mas porque dessa implicância com o Kai??

Alexander- Bem... – e quando os dois começam a conversar. ((vamos dar uma pausa.))

Enquanto isso Kai e Ray terminam a conversa.

Ray- eu não acredito nisso!!! – dizia muito surpreso. – eu nunca pensei que você seria capaz disso!!!

Kai- eu te digo uma coisa, se contar pra alguém, vai passar o resto da vida comendo de canudinho, você me entendeu??? – dizia num tom ameaçador.

Ray- pode deixar!!! – mesmo após a conversa, mesmo Ray vendo o que Kai fez e porque ele fez, ainda tinha medo dele.

Kai- é bom mesmo!! – e sai.

Ray- rsrsrsrsrs... _**nada muda!!**_ – e vai andando, Ray vai à direção aos bladebreakers.

Tyson- onde esteve???

Ray- por aí...

Max- falou com o Kai???

Ray- sim!!!

Tyson- e o que era???

Ray- digamos que o Kai é inocente das acusações...

Tyson- não entendi!!!

Max- muito menos eu... ele tá sendo acusado de quê???

Ray- vamos... temos que ver com qual equipe vamos lutar!! – e eles olham para Ray, mas resolvem deixar para lá, já que Ray disse que Kai não tinha culpa sobre a situação do Daichi eles acharam que era frescura do ruivo mesmo.

Sr. Dickinson- então ficou alguma dúvida???

Todos- não!!

Sr. Dickinson- então vamos sortear as equipes!! – e eles olham num telão. – vamos fazer no velho estilo sorteio pela urna, para não haver dúvidas sobre a INTEGRIDADE DO CAMPEONATO!!! – falou em alto e bom som, para os "comentaristas". – a primeira luta será entre _Furious Girls_ Vs _Fire Star_!!!

Ruby- quem??

Dori- Fire Star nunca ouvi falar!!!!

Dayse- não deve ser tão desafiadora!!

Ruby- eu concordo!!!

Dori- bem não vamos subestimar as equipes, eles podem ser mais poderosos do que a gente pensa!!!

Dayse- você tem razão, agora temos que ver com quem os bladebreakers vão lutar!!

Ruby- hehehe... os bladebreakers ou o Tyson??? – olhando maliciosamente.

Dayse- não pensem asneiras!!!

Dori- eu sei que rolou umas fagulhas entre vocês dois. – entrando na onda.

Dayse- parem com isso, e quem é você pra falar Dori?? Ray...

Dori- rsrsrs... não é nada... eu conheço ele... e garanto que não vai ganhar nada!!!

Ruby- vocês são umas frangas!!! Ahuahuahauhauahuahua....

Dori e Dayse- O.o

Ruby- hauahuahuahauahuahua... eu vou ver a Ana!!! – e sai, enquanto isso Sakura pergunta a Hiro.

Sakura- você conhece essa equipe???

Hiro- não!! Mas temos que pesquisar e pensar na melhor estratégia!!!

Sakura- tem razão!!! Só que vamos vencer, sem sombras de dúvida!!!

Hiro- bem, de você eu não tenho o que suspeitar, é a nossa melhor lutadora, Dayse e Ruby, são ótimas também!! A Dori também é muito boa, mas não demonstra a sua força!!!

Sakura- temos uma boa equipe!!!

Hiro- é... começando pela ovelha negra!!!

Sakura- Hiro... – repreendendo o rapaz.

Hiro- umph... defende, mas onde ela está agora???

Sakura- bem... ela não estava passando bem... e por isso falamos para ela descansar!!

Hiro- aposto 100 pratas que ela não está no quarto!!!

Sakura- pode parar por favor?? – ficando zangada.

Hiro- não é eu... mas você viu como ela encrenca comigo!!! – se defendendo.

Sakura- ela encrenca com todos, você lembra o quanto demorou pra nós nos darmos bem!!!

Hiro- umph... vamos ver o resto!! – após o senhor Dickinson falar um monte de lutas, ou seja, duas... hauahauhauahua... ele continua com seu sorteio.

Sr. Dickinson- A quarta luta vai ser... _Brazuka's team_ Vs _Lord Of The Elements_!!!

Carol- porra... logo os atuais campeões??

Samy- bem.. quem sabe o resultado do ano passado seja diferente... – e abriu um sorriso sacana. – não vai haver uma terceira luta!!! Ahuahuahauhauahuahua.

Carol- vamos ver então!!!

Sr. Dickinson- a quinta luta, será... será entre _Meteoros _Vs _Dark Knight_!!!

Daichi- quem???

Suzy- eles estão aqui???

Rhaian- devem estar mas não faço idéia de quem sejam eles!!!

Daichi- não importa, temos que pegar os bladebreakers!!! Temos que derrotar eles!!! – dizia com muita raiva.

Suzy- porque tanta raiva??

Daichi- depois eu te falo!! – nisso o senhor Dickinson estava falando algumas equipes, algumas pareciam ser um desafio, mas tinha outras que PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

Sr. Dickinson- e finalmente a última batalha... – e pegou os dois últimos papéis.

Alex- perfeito!! – abriu um sorriso diabólico, que assusta Ling.

Sr. Dickinson- _Bladebreaker _Vs _Nightfalls_!!!

Kai- _**merda!!!! **_– pensou quando viu a cara do Alexander, praticamente dizendo "você tá morto"!!!

Tyson- ah não... eu luto com a Elise, quero minha revanche!!!

Ray- eu não fico de fora não!!! Eu quero lutar também!!!

Max- então fechou!!! Eu quero lutar também!!!

Kenny- então Kai tá tudo bem pra você!!!

Kai- façam o que quiser!! – dizia com seu jeito de sempre, e logo em seguida equipe Nightfalls chega perto deles.

Alexander- vamos ver como são os bladebreakers depois de dois anos!!!

Tyson- garanto que ainda somos os melhores!!!

Dimitri- hehehe... bem Tyson já perdeu uma vez, o que vai impedir de perder de novo???

Tyson- HEI... vocês vão ver no Beystadium!!!

Elise- Tyson, é melhor desistir, deixa os outros lutarem, ainda não perderam pra mim... você já é página virada!!! – falando para Tyson.

Ling- não ligue para eles Tyson!! Mal espero que possamos lutar!!! – dizia meiga e gentil.

Tyson- FINALMENTE ALGUÉM EDUCADO NESSA EQUIPE... – elogia Ling, mas não foi nada bom fazer isso na frente de Alexander.

Alexander- bem... a gente vê no campeonato!! Vamos!!

Ling- boa sorte!!! – e sai.

Elise- rsrsrs... vão precisar!!!

Dimitri- hehehehehe... ensaiem suas caras de derrota!!! – e sai junto com Elise.

Alexander- ah... e só avisando, eu quero lutar contra você Kai!!!

Tyson, Max, Ray e Kenny- O QUÊ??

Alexander- esteja preparado!!! – em tom desafiador.

Kai- umph... eu não vou lutar!!

Alexander- garanto que vai!!! Quero ver se realmente foi o fracasso do campeonato G-revolution e você sabe do que estou falando!!! Até mais ver!!! – e sai.

Tyson- ih Kai, ele quer lutar com tu!!

Kai- que seja, não vou lutar!!! Divirtam-se!!! – e sai.

Ray- bem... vmaos nos concentrar.. temos algum tempo ainda antes da primeira luta oficial!!

Kenny- perfeito!!! Amanhã começamos o treinamento!!!

Max- IRADO... A VOLTA DOS BLADEBREAKERS!!! – comemorando com pulos.

Tyson- é isso aí, vai ser como a 5 anos atrás....

Kenny- é isso aí!!!!

Tyson, Ray, Kenny e Max- VAI BLADEBREAKERS!!!!

**Fim do cap!!!!**

GENTE... FINALMENTE SAIU... vou explicar o motivo... tive que reformular o cap, porque tava ruim... mas bem eu achei que ficou bom!!! Bem o recado tá dado no cap anterior e não vou voltar atrás da minha decisão... mas é isso beijos a todos e até a próxima... BYE!!!

**PS: DESCULPE PELOS ERROS!!!**


	11. Hoje uma estrela vai brilhar

**E aí, beleza????**

MUITO BOM DIA, BOA TARDE OU BOA NOITE!!! Bem antes de começar eu vou reduzir as advertência devido a extensão do capítulo, então é isso.... **DIVIRTAM-SE**!!!

Já sabem neh os blábláblá... então vamos nessa!!!

**Capítulo Anterior:** Dickinson após confirmar sobre o novo formato do campeonato, e falou da equipes, Alexander conta a Ling o que está acontecendo, Ray e Kai conversam e Ray descobre o que Kai fez e porque ele fez o que fez... ALGÚEM ENTENDEU ISSO??

Beyblade não me pertence blábláblá.... VAMOS A FIC!!!

**Hoje a estrela vai brilhar!!!!**

Bem no dia seguinte alguns torcedores estavam se dirigindo ao beystadium, para assistirem a primeira luta do campeonato!!!

Dori- ai ai ai... estou tão nervosa!!

Ruby- temos que ver quem vai lutar.

Ana- bem... a primeira é um "_caminhão_" temos que pensar bem!!!

Ruby- pode ser a Sakura!! – Sakura fica surpresa com aquilo.

Sakura- eu?? Vocês tem certeza???

Dori- eu acho uma boa!!!

Sakura- por mim tudo bem!!!

Ruby- ela tem razão, você nunca perdeu!!!!

Dori- será nossa melhor arma!!! Ninguém poderá nos vencer!!!

Sakura- obrigado!!!

Ana- então tá decidido, a Sakura primeiro!!!

Ruby- e o resto???

Ana- _tiramo_ no palito!!

Dori- é, mas onde está a Dayse??? Precisamos dela. – notando a ausência da amiga.

Sakura- ela foi com o Hiro numa oficina pegar as beyblades!!! E estão demorando... – dizia com um tom conhecido pelas amigas.

Dori- hm... – e olha para Sakura. – você está com ciúmes???

Sakura- o que?? Eu?? Imaginem!!! – um pouco corada.

Ruby- hauahuahuahuauha.... é verdade, tá morrendo de ciúmes!!! – provocando a menina.

Sakura- parem com isso!!!

Ruby- vai, confessa!!!!

Sakura- não tenho nada pra confessar!!! – e começa a se irritar com as meninas.

Ruby- eu não te culpo ele é bonitinho...

Sakura- HEIIIII.... – chamando atenção da guria.

Ruby- ahuahuauaahauhaua... não esquente estou de olho em outro rapazinho!!!

Dori- quem??? – curiosa.

Ana- já vão começar a falar de macho!!! – indignada.

Ruby- o loirinho dos bladebreakers!!!

Dori- O Max???? – surpresa.

Sakura- o que viu em Max???

Ruby- vocês não virão a gracinha que ele está??? E sem falar naquele jeitinho inocente!!!

Dori- rsrsrsrsrrs... só você viu!!!

Ruby- quer falar o que Dori??? Eu sei que o Ray carrega um caminhão por você!!!

Dori- hm... não é bem assim, ele é do tipo que gosta da conquista e não da pessoa... – Ruby a interrompe.

Ruby- peraí, você já deu uma chance a ele??

Dori- ele quis falar comigo por causa da aparência!!! Mais nada!!!

Ruby- não julgue o livro pela capa!!!

Dori- quem sabe num futuro distante!!!

Ruby- rsrrsrsrsrrsrsrs... não importa, o que realmente é importante é que o Max é meu e o Hiro é da Sakura!!!

Sakura- parem meninas!!!

Ana- terminaram???

Ruby- Ana tenho uma pergunta pra você!!!

Ana- não!!! – dizia zangada, por imaginar o tipo de pergunta que ela iria fazer.

Ruby- não.... não é sobre aquilo!! É sobre outra coisa...

Ana- desembucha!!!

Ruby- você teve alguma visão, sobre a luta de hoje????

Ana- não!!! Porque???

Dori- é que a gente sabe quando você tem seus ataques....

Sakura- e não há dúvidas que você teve uma visão!!!

Ana- não não... isso não tem nada haver com a gente.

Dori- tem haver com quem???

Ana- vocês não vão acreditar.

Sakura- acreditamos em você.

Dori- acredite Ana, o tempo que eu duvidava de você passou, desde daquela vez que viu sobre o piano, o cachorro, a moça, e a vídeo-locadora!!! ((WTF??? O que aconteceu??))

Ana- é verdade... eu sou fo... – a Ruby a interrompe antes que terminasse.

Ruby- Ana, é sobre o que a sua visão???

Ana- não é sobre o que, mas é sobre quem???

Dori- quem???

Ana- os bladebreakers...

Sakura- o que tem eles???

Ana- eles vão ficar bem!!^^

Dori, Ruby e Sakura- como??? – estranhando.

Ana- o que??

Enquanto isso Hiro e Dayse saíam da oficina com as novas beyblades.

Dayse- Hiro.

Hiro- o que é???

Dayse- posso te fazer uma pergunta???

Hiro- claro.

Dayse- é sobre seu irmão.

Hiro- o que tem ele???

Dayse- ele ainda está com a Hilary??? Aquela garota. – Hiro na hora percebe.

Hiro- você está gostando dele??

Dayse- o que?? Não!!! Ele é só meu amigo!!!! – vermelha de vergonha.

Hiro- bem, já que é somente amiga, não. Ele nunca teve nada com a Hilary.

Dayse- sério?? – como se não gostasse de ouvir.

Hiro- é verdade, e ele gosta de meninas que não sejam irritante e nisso a Hilary pecava e muito.

Dayse- hmmm... certo. Bem vamos rápido precisamos arrumar as beyblade e decidir quem vai lutar.

Hiro- certo!! – e ele vão até o hotel.

Enquanto isso um grupo de 5 estranho estavam conversando e fazendo os últimos reparos nas beyblades.

Annie- Estou nervosa!!! Alguém sabe de alguma coisa sobre essas Furious Girls?? – dizia uma garota com cabelo comprido até a cintura preto meio ondulado, olhos cor violetas, uma altura média, e bonita.

Niranda- Claro, de acordo com meus cálculos elas devem lutar com Sakura, Dayse e Ruby. Sakura jamais perdeu na verdade ela é boa demais para a equipe que chegou em terceiro lugar no ano passado. Dayse bem ela é perigosa digamos que a segunda melhor, ele tem um ótimo ataque. Ruby é mais defensiva, ela seria mais para garantir a última vitória. – dizia uma outra de cabelos castanhos, olhos preto e uma belíssima pele morena.

Yube- é mais e as outras duas?? Ana e Dori?? – dizia um garoto com uma feição mais séria, cabelo curto azul marinho quase preto, olhos azuis, alto, pele clara, e um porte físico médio.

Nathy- Mas se vamos lutar com essas três não precisamos saber das outras há não ser para saber o que são na equipe!!! – aparece uma menina parece ser a mais nova no grupo, cabelo preto e liso nas pontas era da cor violeta e olhos verdes.

Niranda- bem eu tenho alguns dados delas apenas, mas não muitos porque a Dori vi poucas vezes lutar e a Ana nunca lutou pelo menos não no profissional.

Yube- então são apenas duas "tapa buraco" na equipe.

Annie- não fale assim!! – repreendendo o amigo.

Zack- jamais subestime seus adversários, principalmente aquelas duas, temos que tomar cuidado com essas duas muito mais do que as outras que lutam direto!! – dizia um rapaz o líder da equipe, cabelos preto e prateado nas pontas, olhos verdes, pele clara e corpo definido.

Niranda- tem razão, e se uma delas lutaram hoje, isso não vai ser nada bom!

Zack- vamos a luta vai começar. – e saem à equipe.

Enquanto isso as Furious Girls estavam saindo, e Dayse estava logo atrás das meninas.

Tyson- Dayse!!! – correndo para alcançar.

Dayse- Tyson, o que faz aqui??

Tyson- vim desejar boa sorte. Então... boa sorte!!! – estende a mão para Dayse quem cumprimenta ele.

Dayse- Obrigado, estou nervosa com a luta! – e os dois se separam.

Tyson- bem, acredito que você é forte, então é vitória garantida.

Dayse- valeu!! – dizia com um sorriso na face. – tenho que ir.

Tyson- ok!! Boa sorte!!

Dayse- obrigado!! – e sai.

Finalmente no campeonato dois homens se ajeitam em suas cadeiras, ligam os microfones e falam.

Aj- Irado depois de anos, nunca havia visto um campeonato tão cheio!!!!

Brad- nem me fale Aj, e olha que mal começamos, eu sou o Brad Bass e estou com meu amigo Aj Topper.

Aj- É isso aí, mais um campeonato que vai dar o que falar!!!

Brad- sem dúvidas, principalmente que nossos queridos bladebreakers estão de volta!!

Aj- eu já ia comentar disso!!! É muito bom que eles voltaram, mas fica a pergunta... POR QUE???

Brad- bem, isso eles irão responder no campeonato, vamos lá que entregamos o foco um pouco para outro amigo nosso, Dj... – mas antes de terminar Dj já rouba a cena.

DJ- muito bem, estamos aqui com a primeira luta de um campeonato que poderá ser o melhor de todos os tempos, novas equipes, alguns já estiveram aqui, e temos também veteranos!!! Tá tudo de bom!!! – dizia mais que empolgado. – Vamos apresentar a primeira luta!!! Com vocês Furious Girls!!!

Brad- elas lutaram ano passado, e ficaram em terceiro lugar, mas tem um novo treinador!!!

Aj- e não é um treinador qualquer, é o Hiro irmão do Tyson!!!

Brad- é verdade Aj, será que ele vai fazer com que elas sejam campeãs??

Aj- não sei não, mas pelo jeito, a primeira lutadora vai garantir a vitória!!

Brad- Sakura não é uma lutadora fácil como todos sabem e seu ataque é pra lá de poderoso!!

Aj- nem me fale e a fera bit dela Ariel não vá pensar que é uma sereia boazinha não, ela segue fielmente a lenda e acaba com todos no seu caminho!!!

Dj- e do outro lado a equipe Fire Star, para quem não lembra terminaram em 9° lugar.

Brad- é mas seu líder Zack quer mudar as coisas por aqui, e não vai hesitar em atacar com todas as forças!!!

Aj- e sua fera bit Fox não vai dar moleza, ele quer muito a vitória para mudar o rumo da história e quebrar o favoritismo!!!

Sakura- está preparado??? – dizia fria.

Zack- com certeza, e você?? – com sarcasmo.

Sakura- você vai ver!! – agora ela retribuiu o sarcasmo.

Niranda- vamos lá Zack acabe com ela!!

Yube- garanta uma vitória pra nós!!!

Annie- vai lá Zack!!! – a torcida era grande para o lado da equipe de Zack.

Dj- prontos??? Então vamos!!!

Aj- finalmente!!

Brad- vai começar!!!

Dj- 3!!!! 2!!!!! 1!!!!!!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!! – logo após o grito do Dj Sakura e Zack lança suas beyblade e começa o combate e também o comentário das outras equipes.

Samy- bem o campeonato sem duvida está mais competitivo!!!

Ryo- nem me fale, eles melhoraram muito, treinaram para esse ano!!

Kyo- com certeza, mas não vamos deixar de vencer nesse campeonato!!!

Ryo- disso você pode ter certeza!!! – enquanto isso ao lado.

Elise- bem, tá acirrado. – olhando para a luta.

Dimitri- precisamos nos preocupar com os bladebreakers o resto é resto!!!

Ling- não sei, eles são poderosos, eu vi lutas eles perderão por mínimas diferenças, e a Sakura nunca perdeu, a equipe perdeu as duas lutas restantes. Temos que tomar muito cuidado com ela!!! – alertando os companheiros.

Alex- Dimitri está certo! Temos que nos preocupar com os bladebreakers.

Ling- ainda quer lutar com o Kai???

Alex- só irei participar desse combate se for contra o Kai! – ainda decidido.

Ling- Alex, mas é pelo que ele fez?? Você não tem certeza e não tem provas!!

Alex- você viu a luta daquele campeonato??

Ling- vi, mas não acha que poderia ser mérito do Tyson?

Alex- se reparasse bem, viria que não, Tyson é um ótimo lutador, pode ser até o melhor, mas ele não venceria, não naquele dia, não aquela luta!!!

Ling- mas o que quer provar??

Alex- que ele poderia vencer Tyson!!! Se quisesse. – olhando a luta.

Brad- é ataque por tudo quanto é lado, está ficando feia a situação!!!

Aj- nem me fale, que daqui a pouco me traga o desfibrilador que eu vou ter um treco no coração!!!!

Sakura- chega de brincadeira, ARIEL ATACAR!!! – e uma fera bit em forma de sereia com cabelos vermelhos, olhos negros, calda de cor preta com uns traços azul marinho, pele bem clara, mas apesar da escuridão tinha uma grande beleza. – agora destrua aquela beyblade!!

Zack- precisa mais que um _lambari_ para me vencer!!! Fox!!! – e uma raposa de três caldas ((quem falar que foi inspirado por causa do naruto morre!!! Ò.Ó)) de cor preto e com as pontas brancas. – agora buraco negro!! – grita para sua fera bit, e quando a sereia de Sakura iria atacar para porque sua energia estava sendo sugada.

Sakura- o que é isso??? – meio que assustada com que estava vendo.

Zack- ACABOU SUA INVENCIBILADADE!!! FOX, AGORA ATAQUE RÁPIDO!!! – e a beyblade de Zack ataca violentamente a de Sakura. E novos comentários surgiam.

Suzy- nossa.... ele é muito poderoso!!

Rhaian- nem me fale!! Eu quase não vejo os ataques dele de tão rápidos!

Daichi- acho que essa equipe do Hiro vai perder.

Suzy- porque diz isso? está ainda na primeira luta.

Daichi- porque tem que perder!! Tudo que é relacionado ou tiver ligação aos bladebreakers tem que perder!! – dizia com muita raiva.

Rhaian- Daichi porque você tá com tanto ódio dos seus amigos??

Daichi- eles não são mais meus amigos!!!

Suzy- o que aconteceu???

Daichi- eu odeio eles, odeio principalmente o Kai, por mim ele que morra!!! – dizia com muito ódio.

Suzy- Daichi. Pare de dizer asneiras!!! – falando grosso com o Daichi.

Daichi- se soubesse o motivo, você concordaria comigo!!!

Suzy- qual é o motivo? – encarava Daichi que olhava a luta, mas notou que ela o encarava.

Daichi- vamos ver a luta!!! – mas dessa vez não foi ela que falou foi Rhaian.

Rhaian- fale agora, se quiser continuar nessa equipe!!

Daichi- tá me ameaçando!!

Suzy- temos o direito de saber!!!

Daichi- quer saber?? Eu vou contar e vão concordar comigo!!! – e ele falava com seus parceiros e ao contar o que sabia.

Rhaian- é isso??

Daichi- como assim é isso??

Rhaian- deveria ficar bravo se Tyson fizesse isso!!!

Daichi- sabe o que é você pensar que mereceu algo que foi lhe entregado de bandeja??

Suzy- eu o entendo!!

Daichi- obrigado Suzy, e por isso digo... – mas a garota o interrompe.

Suzy- eu te entendo, mas pare de falar asneiras. Vamos ver a luta!!! – e olhavam.

Sakura- droga... – se sentindo fraca.

Hiro- Sakura, agüente!!! Você pode vencê-lo!!

Sakura- estou fraca!! – e caiu de joelhos e sua beyblade começa a cambalear.

Ruby- Sakura!!!

Dori- agüenta amiga!!

Ana- Anda guria, você pode com ele, ele é peixe pequeno!!

Dayse- ela vai perder!! Sakura agüenta!!

Sakura- eu não posso decepcionar minha amigas!!! – e tenta se levantar.

Zack- você é uma lutadora incrível, não foi a toa que é invicta até hoje!!! MAS ISSO ACABA!! ATACAR!!! – e sua beyblade com a fera bit a atacam com toda a força.

Sakura- ISSO SÓ ACABA QUANDO EU MANDAR!!!! ARIEEEL!!! – e a beyblade de Sakura se recupera por completo e ataca a de Zack. O choque do impacto foi tão forte, que as duas beyblade saem para fora do beystadium.

Dj- ACABOOOOOOOOOU!!

Brad- após uma longa luta deu empate!!!!

Aj- vai imaginar eu já tinha "_largado os bets_" (desistido) pela Sakura!! Mas que reviravolta!!

Brad- antes um empate na mão do que uma vitória voando!!!

Aj- claro, mas não vamos negar que o Zack destruiu na batalha se fosse por méritos essa vitória era garantida dele!!!

Dj- a primeira luta da em empate!!! Vamos a nossa segunda luta, que será Annie dos Fire Star contra Dayse das Furious Girls!!!

Brad- realmente Dayse tem um bom registro de suas vitórias ela é osso duro de roer!!!

Aj- E a fera bit dela Logus vai ser como uma facada no coração!!!

Brad- e Annie ela também não foi fácil de se vencer, tem boas vitórias!!!

Aj- não só ela, mas a fera bit Habitt, pode parece um coelhinho inofensivo mas como diz o ditado se brincar com fogo acaba se queimando!!!

Dj- então prontas???

Dayse- sim!!!

Annie- com certeza!!! – e as duas se preparam para lançar.

Dj- 3!!!! 2!!!! 1!!!! LET IT RIIIIP!!!! – e as duas lançam, mas o que Dayse não esperava, é o ataque repentino da Annie.

Annie- sem brincadeira, Habitt!!! Circulo de fogo!!! – e já sai a fera bit da beyblade e gira rapidamente em volta da beyblade de Dayse.

Dayse- o que é isso??? LOGUS, DEFESA!!! – mas a beyblade nem respondia. – o que está acontecendo??

Annie- não vou dar espaço para sua fera bit!!! HABITT, FLECHA DE FOGO!!! – e não se passou muito tempo e depois de alguns ataques o fogo dominou facilmente o gelo.

Dayse- droga, não vou vencer!!! – olhando sua beyblade cambaleando.

Annie- tem razão!!!! ACABOU!!! – e com um ataque fatal, a beyblade de Dayse para de girar e Annie se torna a vencedora.

Carol- essa foi boa!!! Acho que as furious vão dar adeus cedo para esse campeonato!!!

Sergio- hehehehehe.... isso é bom, pra baixar a moral delas!!!

Marcos- ah não sei... se a a Ruby vencer a última luta elas poderão lutar por um desempate!!!

Carol- duvido muito!!!

Leandro- vamos para de conversa porque temos uma das lutas mais difíceis, lutaremos contra os atuais campeões!!! Temos que nos preparar para vender e para lutar contra o vencedor dessa luta!!!

Sergio- se acalme!!

Marcos- ainda nem sabemos quem via vencer essa apesar de quase estar certo!!!

Dj- agora vamos a nossa última luta!!! Ruby contra Yube!!

Aj- é a Ruby não é brincando não, o tanto que ela é bonita pode ser perigosa e sua fera bit Cosmos não vai ser moleza!!!!

Brad- e o Yube um dos lutadores mais surpreendente da equipe vai mostrar porque está aqui, e com sua fera bit Asuka vai mostrar quem manda!!!!

Dj- estão prontos??

Yube- com certeza!!

Ruby- prepare sua cara de derrota!!!

Yube- não vai ver nem o que a atingiu!!!

Dj- LEEEEEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!! ((dessa vez ele se empolgou mais))

Yube- let it rip!!!

Ruby- vai Cosmos!!! Ataque estrela cadente!!! – e uma fera bit em forma de borboleta, era azul claro com asas brancas mas não tinha corpo humano era quase que literalmente uma borboleta, com pequenas garras nas patinhas.

Yube- rsrsrsrsr... HORA DE MATAR ESSE INSETO!!! ASUKA!!! – e uma enorme coruja branca com as penas branco gelo mas num tom metálico e olhos negros aparece e ataca Cosmos. – AGORA, FLECHAS DE GELO!!! – e não foi nem o tempo de Ruby se defender e sua beyblade estava fora do stadium.

Ruby- NÃO!! – de cara pela derrota e mais de cara com a rapidez em que foi derrotada. – não pode ser.

Ana- argh!!! – e sai.

Dori- Ana onde vai?? – tentando parar a amiga.

Dj- ACABOUUU!!! VITÓRIA PARA O FIRE STAR!!!! – e a torcida do Fire Star grita comemorando.

Brad- muito boa essa luta!!!

Aj- Eu quase tive um piripaque!! Mais um pouco tinham que me tirar de maca!!!

Brad- agora de acordo com a tabela a equipe Fire Star vai lutar contra a equipe que vencer o duelo entre Brazuka's team VS Lord of the Elements!!!

Aj- vai ser uma luta irada, mal espero para começar!!!

Dj- PARABÉNS EQUIPE FIRE STAR!!!! – a equipe agradece os fãs e saem.

Annie- CONSEGUIMOS!!! – e abraça Yube em direção ao vestiário.

Nathy- nem me fale... eu vou lutar na próxima com certeza!!!

Zack- claro!!! Temos que treinar muito para a próxima luta!!!

Nathy- pare com isso, temos que comemorar!!! Olha que batalha, vocês detonaram!!!

Zack- não. Nós detonamos!!!

Niranda- é isso aí!!!

Yube- mal espero para lutar com uma equipe em particular.

Niranda- quem?

Zack- os bladebreakers!!!

Niranda- porque???

Yube- não sabe do boato que tá correndo???

Zack- boato??

Nathy- que boato??

Yube- bem... eu ouvi dizer que o Kai... – ele fala para a equipe. ((NÃO É AGORA AINDA HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU!!!))

Annie- eu não acredito!!!

Niranda- será???

Yube- bem eu ouvi o Daichi falar, e por isso ele saiu da equipe!!!

Zack- eu acho que é verdade!!! Naquele campeonato ele teria sido o campeão!!

Yube- viu e não sou só eu que acho, dizem que um monte de gente já sabe!!

Nathy- bem, eu não duvido, porque nunca fui com a cara daquele Kai... apesar de ele ser lindo!!!

Annie- Nathy!! – repreendendo a menina. – eu não acredito que ele tenha feito isso e se fez deve ter tido um bom motivo!!!

Zack- porque o defende?? Você sabe o que ele já fez!!! – questionando.

Annie- porque eu o conheço, fomos colegas de classe.

Niranda- brincou!!!

Annie- sim na primeira série, estudávamos na mesma escola.

Nathy- e sempre foi esquisitão??

Annie- ele não é esquisito ele sempre foi calado, mas também com um avô daquele!!

Yube- não importa, mas temos que treinar e lutar com os bladebreakers isso se eles vencerem a primeira rodada!!!

Annie- eu tenho que falar com ele!!! – e sai. Enquanto isso Hiro para Ana e tenta conversar.

Hiro- Ana pare a Ruby precisa de você!! – perseguindo Ana que ao chegar ao vestiário dá um chute na porta.

Ana- precisa das únicas que lutaram, aí sim se consolam por perderem!!! – e vai andando irritada.

Hiro- escuta Ana, derrotas é normal. Isso acontece com todos.

Ana- normal?? Tem quantos lutadores?? 3 e eu não sabia??? O que eu estou fazendo aqui??

Hiro- é a melhor formação. – tentando explicar.

Ana- E QUEM TE NOMEOU TREINADOR???

Sakura- todas nós e você sabe disso!! – Sakura se intromete e defende o treinador.

Ana- não vem falar nada não!!!

Sakura- sabe que o Hiro é um ótimo treinador!!

Ana- fala isso, que você sempre será a protegida e não importa o resultado você sempre vai lutar. – falava nervosa.

Sakura- isso não é verdade!! – também ficando nervosa.

Dori- meninas por favor!!!

Sakura- tá com inveja porque não lutou e agora tá descontando sua raiva!!! – começando a se exaltar.

Ana- FALA COMO SE TIVESSE GANHADO!!! VOCÊS PERDERAM... DE NOVO!!! – e vai até outra porta e chuta mas só serviu para irritar mais a Sakura. – é a quarta vez que sempre é a mesma combinação Sakura, Dayse e Ruby, e o resultado foi... derrota!!!

Sakura- escute aqui eu ainda sou invicta entendeu... INVICTA!!! – e as duas se encaram.

Dayse- vamos parar com isso, temos que nos preparar melhor!! Se quisermos lutar!!!

Ana- PERAÍ, quem tem que se preparar??? Eu não perdi nada!!!

Sakura- talvez se tivesse ido seria uma derrota bem mais rápida!!! – provocando.

Ana- o que disse?? – mais nervosa que nunca.

Sakura- a melhor parte do Hiro ser o treinador foi ter tirado você das lutas!!!! Agora temos uma chance!!!

Ana- realmente tem uma chance... – e Ana olha com raiva. – DE LEVAR UMAS PORRADAS!!

Sakura- cai em cima baranga!!! – E as duas começam a brigar.

Ruby- PAREM COM ISSO!!! NÃO VAO CRESCER NUNCA?? – tentando apartar a briga.

Dori- por favor parem!!! – ficando triste.

Hiro- pelo amor de Deus parem com isso!!! – tentando separar. Enquanto a porrada corria solta Tyson andava até os vestiários.

Kai- onde vai??

Tyson- vou ver como está a Dayse!!!

Ray- ah eu vou com você!!!

Max- eu também!!! – e os dois o seguem.

Kenny- vamos Kai???

Kai- que seja!!!! – e os dois se levantam e vão até os vestiários, mas ouviram uma discussão.

Tyson- ih... o bicho tá pegando!!! – e ficaram ouvindo na porta, assim como todos os outros, até o Kai. ((FUXIQUEIROS!!! Ò.Ó))

Sakura- você não é uma blader e jamais vai ser!!!

Ana- você jamais saberá o que é ser uma blader porque você só joga com o QI do Hiro!!! ((QI- Quem Indica)) – nervosa assim como a Sakura que responde a altura.

Sakura- você é surda ou é burra mesmo??? EU SOU INVICTA!!!! NUNCA PERDI!!! – encarando Ana e dando de dedo na cara.

Ana- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?? – e bate na mão dela.

Sakura- VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PARA GRITAR COMIGO!!! – e empurra Ana.

Ana- VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PARA ME EMPURRAR, MAS EU SOU MAIS O QUE O SUFICIENTE PARA TE DAR MAIS PORRADA!!! – e as duas começam a brigar de novo.

Tyson- merda!! – e entra assim como os bladers e vêem as meninas brigando. – o que está acontecendo??? – tentando apartar.

Hiro- não é a primeira vez que isso acontece!!!

Ray- que equipe é essa!!!

Tyson- parem com isso!!!

Dori- parem por favor!! – e não tinha como parar elas que estavam chegando num nível mais pesado de socos e chutes.

Enquanto isso novamente no vestiário dos Fire star.

Sr. Dickinson- vocês foram muito bem!!! Meus parabéns!!! – senhor dickinson falava com a equipe vencedora.

Todos- obrigado!!

Sr. Dickinson- vocês lutaram muito e com certeza vocês se saíram muito bem no campeonato!!!! – dizia com um sorriso, mas antes de continuar ouve uns barulhos. – mas o que é isso???

Annie- parece ser no vestiário das furious girls!!! – eles correm até lá e vêem os bladebreakers, ou algum deles, estava tentando parar a briga menos Kai e Kenny, Kai porque estava gostando do que via e Kenny porque era miúdo e não daria conta das descontroladas.

Sr. Dickinson- o que está acontecendo??? – com um tom autoritário e todos param.

**Continua...**

E aí, beleza??

Antes de tudo tenho que falar que meu tempo foi reduzido, e tenho 10 horas a menos para vagabundear, alguns estudos e não tem tempo, bem to trampando e meu tempo tah curto!!!! Mas a fic ainda vai ser postado no tempo mais rápido que puder, não se preocupem desde já agradeço a compreensão!!!

Mas falando de coisa boa... QUE CONFUSÃO!!! O NEGÓCIO FOI NA PORRADA... tudo por causa de uma derrota, mas de quem foi a culpa??? Ou era apenas ânimos exaltados???

Bem acharam longo??? Isso é só uma parte, e não pensem só porque é minha equipe que lutou que o capítulo é grande, porque de agora em diante será assim um capítulo mais longo que o outro. Então se preparem...

Mas é isso beijos a todos que leram e mandaram reviews!! Obrigado em especial a Eclairsakura que sem ela esse capítulo não sei quando sairia. E a Helena Hiwatari, que foi aniversário dela e eu fui cachorra e ainda não escrevi a fic dela, não esquente "O plano mais que perfeito" saíra em breve!!! Beijos a todos e fui!!

**Ps: desculpe pelo erros!!**


	12. Avisos e Ameaças

***E aí, beleza???**

Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo da fic que agora tá pegando, após uma luta nervos esquentam equipe comemora, e uma discussão do tamanho do mundo!! Enquanto é preparado tudo para a segunda luta.

**Capítulo Anterior- **Primeira luta do campeonato e vitória para Fire Star que surpreende todos e acaba com a equipe superestimada treinada por Hiro as Furious girls, mas Ana não gostou da esquema de luta e se meteu nos tapas com Sakura o negócio só não fica pior, porque senhor Dickinson aparece na hora.

Beyblade não me pertence blábláblá.... VAMOS A FIC!!!

**Avisos e Ameaças!!! **

Para sorte das meninas dos furious girls e do Hiro o senhor Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- o que está acontecendo??? – com um tom autoritário e todos param.

Hiro- graças a Deus!!! – e sai de perto, mas não a tempo de tomar um soco de Ana. – AUCH!! Porque fez isso??? – passando a mão no rosto.

Ana- e foi pouco!!! – irritada.

Sakura- quero ver fazer isso em mim!!! – desafiando.

Sr. Dickinson- parem com isso!!! Nem parecem garotas!!! – chamando a atenção delas.

Ana- o que quer?? – ainda irritada.

Sr. Dickinson- queria dizer a vocês que foram muito bem, apesar do resultado!!!

Sakura- obrigado!!! – dizia com um sorriso, mas ele não tava com cara de muitos amigos.

Sr. Dickinson- mas tem que aprender a se comportar em equipe!!! – falando para todas. – e principalmente aprender com as derrotas!!!

Ana- e voltamos já com _Oprah_!!! Terminou??? – com sarcasmo para o senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- mais respeito!! Que discussão é essa???

Dayse- coisas normais de equipe. – mas na hora senhor Dickinson fica indignado.

Sr. Dickinson- coisas normais?? Vocês estavam brigando... – e Ana o interrompe.

Ana- correção. Eu e essa patricinha estávamos brigando!!! – apontava para a Sakura.

Sakura- PATRICINHA??? – muito irritada dessa vez.

Sr. Dickinson- CHEGA!!! – tinha perdido a paciência com as duas. – vocês duas estão suspensas da equipe!!!

Sakura- o que???

Ana- NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!!! – as duas estavam quase explodindo.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem eu posso vocês ainda estão no ginásio da ALB então ainda mando, e vocês duas só voltaram a lutar quando aprenderem a se respeitarem!!

Ana- Então vou arrumar minhas malas!!! – e sai.

Sakura- Não pode fazer isso com a gente!!! Eu sou a melhor lutadora dessa equipe, sem mim não existe Furious Girls!!

Sr. Dickinson- não acha que tá sendo muito prepotente?

Sakura- eu posso ser, nunca perdi!!!

Sr. Dickinson- você não tem um currículo tão bom como pensa, eu andei observando apesar de ser invicta você tem um bocado de empates, não seria tão confiante assim. – Sakura fica quieta e baixa o olhar. – é bom colocar os pés no chão!!!

Sakura- umph... _**velho ridículo!!! **_– e também sai batendo os pés.

Hiro- sr. Dickinson desculpe pelo que acabou de presenciar. – mas se Hiro pensava que receberia elogios ou um consolo do senhor Dickinson, estava errado.... e muito.

Sr. Dickinson- você foi um dos maiores responsáveis pelo que aconteceu aqui!!!!

Hiro- eu??? Porque?? – questionando o velho, que olha para o jovem, com uma cara que ninguém havia jamais visto.

Sr. Dickinson- por favor meninas poderiam nos dar licença?

Dori- claro!! Com licença!! – com educação sai assim seguida pelas outras.

Sr. Dickinson- vocês também meninos!!! – falando para os bladebreakers que saem.

Hiro- sr. Dickinson eu... – mas na hora é interrompido.

Sr. Dickinson- Há poucas coisas que me deixam irritado, e uma delas são talentos não ser aproveitado devidamente. – Hiro na hora tenta se justificar.

Hiro- senhor você sabe que a Ana não é a melhor pessoa de se lidar e também tem muitas derrotas... – e Dickinson novamente interrompe.

Sr. Dickinson- eu não estou falando dela, estou falando da menina Adorigan!!

Hiro- mas ela não está preparada e....

Sr. Dickinson- Hiro, esta na cara que você dá preferência clara para as outras 3, não estou justificando a ignorância de Ana, mas estou defendendo Dori, ela é uma lutadora incrível, e você com sua "experiência" deveria ter notado que apesar de ter derrotas, ela acumula mais vitórias que a sua favorita Sakura!!!!

Hiro- a Dori não está preparada para um campeonato competitivo e a Sakura é a melhor opção.

Sr. Dickinson- está enganado no que se diz a Sakura, se ela não trabalhar em equipe, e sair desse _status_ de "a melhor do mundo" é melhor ficar no banco, aproveite melhor o talento de Dori senão, eu não irei hesitar em tira-la desta equipe e colocar numa equipe que de valor ao talento dela, estamos entendidos?? – e vai saindo, mas não antes de Hiro soltar uma bomba.

Hiro- nos bladebreakers por exemplo???

Sr. Dickinson- o que disse?? – agora sim, Hiro iria se arrepender do que disse. – vão para o beystadium tenho um comunicado importante, e outra coisa... – e encara Hiro não com um olhar de tristeza, nem olhar de desapontamento, mas sim com um olhar raivoso. – se você é capaz de dizer isso da equipe que seu irmão é integrante, acho que essas meninas estão em péssimas mãos!!! Agora vá para o bey stadium!!! – e sai do local, e no ritmo mais rápido que podia, vai até o vestiário onde estava a equipe Fire Star.

Zack- sr. Dickinson?? – estranhando.

Sr. Dickinson- por gentileza crianças poderiam ir para o beystadium??

Annie- vamos sim! – e eles vão. Sr. Dickinson vai até onde estava à equipe bladebreakers e a furious girls.

Dayse- desculpe amigas, por minha culpa nossa equipe foi derrotada.

Ruby- por um lado o sr. Dickinson tem razão... faz um tempo que só nós três lutamos, e a Ana e a Dori não lutam.

Dayse- mas pelo menos a Dori não se importa... – e Dori interrompe na hora.

Dori- eu não disse isso.

Dayse- como??

Dori- eu quero lutar!!! Mas o que adianta falar, sendo que vocês é a maioria, são quatro contra duas.

Ruby- peraí, tá do lado da Ana??

Dori- bem, por um lado eu entendo, porque eu sei como é ficar de lado, sendo que antes não era assim!!!

Tyson- posso dar uma opinião???

Ruby- desculpe gatinho, mas não.

Dayse- que isso... pode falar Tyson.

Tyson- porque não fazem uma reunião e expõe as diferenças entre vocês.

Dayse- já fizemos isso...

Ruby- e nada adiantou!!!

Tyson- bem eu não falo de uma reunião tipo "eu gosto de tal coisa, e não gosto de tal". Eu falo de reunião a Dori fala um defeito seu. – falando para Ruby. – e a Dayse fala um defeito da Ana e assim vai indo.

Dayse- é pode ser!!!

Dori- estou preocupada com Ana e Sakura, onde será que elas estão??

Ray- é bom procura-las, para tentar fazer as duas se acertarem!!!

Dori- é verdade eu vou procurar elas... – e o senhor Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- meninas podem ir ao beystadium??

Dori, Dayse e Dori- sim!!!

Tyson- e nós??

Sr. Dickinson- bem vocês poderiam esperar um pouco no vestiário??

Tyson- tá!!! – e os bladebreakers vão para o vestiário.

Ray- o que será que está acontecendo???

Max- não sei, mas vocês viram a cara dele???

Kenny- quem o senhor Dickinson??

Max- é??

Kai- confesso que nunca vi ele tão irritado!!

Tyson- pelo jeito o bagulho ficou feio!!!

Kai- eu vou ver o que é???

Ray- o senhor Dickinson disse para esperarmos aqui e você sempre foi o mais sensato!!! – começou a brincar.

Tyson- é verdade, quem é você??? E cadê o Kai?? – brincando com o russo, mas ao pensarem em que ele iria entrar na brincadeira.

Kai- calem-se!!! – e vai saindo.

Ray- cara grosso!!!! – de cara com o acontecido.

Tyson- um idiota!!! – irritado mais uma vez com o russo.

Max- tem vezes que eu acho que vocês gostam de quando ele corta o barato, deveriam ter aprendido a lição já!!! – dizia com um sorrisinho na cara.

Tyson- a gente tenta ser amigo!!

Ray- tem vezes que dá umas vontades de dizer umas verdades!!

Tyson- boa idéia.... HEI KAI!!! – como Kai ia andando calmamente, ele ouve seu nome e volta.

Kai- o que???

Tyson- o Ray quer dizer uma coisa!!!

Kai- o que é??? – com sua cara de sempre, ou seja, nada agradável.

Ray- eu nada não!! O Tyson é louco!!!

Kai- idiotas!!! – e sai novamente.

Tyson- pensei que ia dizer algo.

Ray- porque você fugiu??

Tyson- eu tenho medo dele!!! E olha quem fala!!!!! – brincando com o Ray.

Ray- hehehe... vamos mudar de assunto.

Enquanto isso todos estavam no beystadium as equipes da segunda luta já estavam no local, e Dickinson pega o microfone.

Sr. Dickinson- ATENÇÃO!!!! Vou fazer um comunicado muito importante, e que vale a vaga de vocês no campeonato!!! – e ele ouve alguns comentários do público para variar falavam que tudo que a ALB fazia era para beneficiar os Bladebreakers. – para começar eu sei dos comentários que andam por aí, então vou ser curto e grosso... – falava de um jeito que ninguém reconhecia. – QUEM ACUSAR QUE OS BLADEBREAKERS ESTÃO SENDO BENEFICIADOS, A EQUIPE DO INDIVIDUO SERÁ IMEDIATAMENTE EXPULSA DO CAMPEONATO!!

Todos- o que?? – surpresos por ouvirem e começa um tumulto, e muitas vozes, para sorte deles mesmo, o senhor Dickinson não estava entendendo porque era muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo.

Sr. Dickinson- depois de tudo que esses meninos fizeram, depois de tudo que passaram, depois de ter salvo esse mundo inúmeras vezes... Biovolt, BEGA, eles merecem no mínimo respeito. Estão sendo injustiçados por vocês fazendo esses tipos de acusações contra eles!!! – e isso fez com que todos se calassem. – Quem se considera um blader de verdade, sabe tudo sobre os bladebreakers e sabem do que eles são capazes, e do que não são capazes e eles... – e respira fundo. – E ELES JAMAIS FARIAM ALGO DESONESTO, COMO TIRAR VANTAGEM DE ALGUEM PARA SE BENEFICIAR!!! ELES PASSARAM POR COISAS MUITO PIOR, MAS ISSO É DESRESPEITOSO COM ELES, É INJUSTO!! Eu não falo como o presidente da ALB, eu falo como uma pessoa que tem muito que agradecer a eles. A eles que salvaram muitas vezes o mundo do beyblade!!! Pensem antes de fazer um comentário maldoso contra eles, claro que no momento podem não ser a melhor equipe, mas com certeza é uma das equipes assim como todos vocês que merecem o devido respeito!!! E se não aprenderem, poderão fazer as malas logo, porque não vou aturar injustiça nesse campeonato. Obrigado! – e sai.

Suzy- ele tem razão!!!

Daichi- pode ser!!! – e sai.

Suzy- como assim pode ser??? Você fazia parte dos bladebreakers.

Daichi- tenho minhas razoes.

Suzy- não vai ver a luta??

Daichi- melhor não!! Não to muito afim, e vou treinar!!!

Rhaian- tudo bem, te contamos como foi a luta!!!

Daichi- tá certo!! – e sai.

Yube- o que o senhor disse tem razão!!

Zack- agora vai ter ataque de consciência??

Niranda- ele tá certo, o senhor Dickinson tá com a razão primeiro que ele jamais faria uma trapaça dessas, e outra devemos respeito aos bladebreakers!!!

Yube- depois que tudo que fizeram realmente é muito injusto!! To começando a duvidar desse boato que estão falando do Kai.

Zack- tá brincando?? Bem eu realmente acho que tem povo falando demais, mas sobre o Kai, tenho certeza que ele fez!!!

Yube- hoje estão falando de tudo e de todos, é bom não tirar conclusão de coisa que não envolve você e se envolvesse teria que ver os dois lados da moeda!! – e Nathy resolve acabar com a discução ali.

Nathy- só sei que para mim importa só uma coisa, que estamos na próxima fase do campeonato e temos que vencer para conseguir uma das vagas!!!

Yube- o galera cadê a Annie???

Zack- não sei!!

Niranda- bem, acho que ela foi tentar conversar com o Kai!!!

Yube- não que ela foi fazer isso???

Nathy- acho que foi!!!

Niranda- ok, agora o mais importante me dêem suas beyblade vou arrumar elas.

Zack- não precisa pode esperar um pouco mais se quiser.

Niranda- rsrsrs... acho melhor fazer isso logo, assim poderão treinar novos golpes agora que vamos para a próxima fase.

Zack- tudo bem, como quiser!! – e entrega a beyblade dele, assim como os companheiros.

Niranda- E temos que achar a Annie, vai acabar se metendo onde não deve!!!

Nathy- aff... vamos né!!!

Enquanto isso Kai estava andando pelo lado de fora do hotel e recebe de novo a visita do misterioso.

Homem- para quem não vai lutar ta demorando demais para ir embora!!

Kai- o que faz aqui?? – olhando para os lados, e rezando para que ninguém visse.

Homem- se não vai lutar o que faz aqui??

Kai- pelo amor de Deus me deixa em paz!!! – encarando o homem.

Homem- rsrsrsrsrrs... ora, ora, ora, Kai Hiwatari implorando!!! – parecia que tinha prazer em ver aquilo.

Kai- você já estragou minha vida!! O que mais quer??

Homem- pare com isso, o que é uma luta?? – enquanto os dois conversavam, Annie olha a cena e se esconde.

Annie- _**Voltaire?? O que ele faz aqui??? **_– e olha o que estava acontecendo.

Voltaire- e outra eu disse que ia me vingar de você, por ter me traído. – fala como se fosse uma coisa natural.... pra ele.

Kai- o que você quer???

Voltaire- você sabe!!! – e chega mais perto de Kai.

Kai- não!!

Voltaire- bem você não está em condições de ser negativo. Sabe do que sou capaz!!!

Kai- Faça qualquer coisa, e você vai ver do que sou capaz!!!

Voltaire- fale... e seu nome vai entrar em desgraça porque a primeira coisa que vão fazer é te tirar do mundo do beyblade, e outra seus amigos vão te odiar pelo resto da vida!!!

Kai- vale o risco!!!

Voltaire- não me desafie Kai. Senão, seus amigos irão sofrer e você assistirá tudo!!! – dizia com um sorriso diabólico na cara. – e vou deixar que viva com a culpa!!! Rsrsrsrrsrsrs. Tudo porque você é um traidor, sempre foi...

Kai- pare com isso.

Voltaire- traiu seus amigos por mim, me traiu por seus amigos...

Annie- _**... o que ele quer tanto?? **_– não acreditava, mas realmente o boato era verdadeiro. Ela continuava ouvindo Voltaire.

Voltaire- traiu quando foi para BEGA, e quando viu o fracassado que era voltou para os bladebreakers... vê Kai?? Você sempre será um traidor mentiroso!!! – Kai não agüenta e faz uma coisa que Voltaire jamais esperaria.

Kai- CALE A BOCA!!! – e dá um soco em Voltaire, mas tudo que conseguiu foi tirar um filete de sangue de Voltaire e despertar sua ira que já era grande, mas apesar de tudo ele ainda era seu avô e Kai jamais havia levantado a mão. –_** o que eu fiz??**_

Voltaire- Kai, você vai se arrepender, isso não vai ficar assim!! – se ajeita e sai. – eu vou acabar com sua vida!!! – e olha com ódio para o neto. – e isso não é uma ameaça!!! – e sai.

Annie- _**meu Deus!!! **_– não sabia o que fazer, e foi falar com ele. – Kai... – e Kai se vira para ela.

Kai- o que quer??

Annie- não sei se vai lembrar de mim, mas meu nome é Annie nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 8 ou 9 anos e...

Kai- olha, não quero ser mal educado, mas essa não é uma boa hora para conversar. – e vai andando, Annie baixa o olhar mas decidida quer continuar com a conversa.

Annie- mas Kai... – quando vai ver ele some. – preciso falar com os bladebreakers!!! Antes que acontece algo terrível. – e sai correndo.

Ray- mal espero que comece a segunda luta!! – falava Ray se sentando numa das cadeiras reservadas para os bladebreakers.

Tyson- vamos ver se os campeões vão lutar pra defender o título, ou se os brasileiros vão dar conta do recado, e realmente depois da última surpresa que teve não me admiro com mais nada!!!

Max- Kenny não perca nada!!!

Kenny- não esquentem eu vou capturar o máximo de dados que puder para nos ajudar a estudar os lances do adversário. – ligava seu computador.

Enquanto isso as duas equipes que irão fazer a segunda luta estavam se preparando.

Carol- é isso aí galera, vamos derrotar esse lord de araque e vamos deixar todos de queixo caído!!

Lea- bem vamos fazer assim, posso ir primeiro, aí pode ir Marcos e por último você, para fecharmos com chave de ouro... – mas não estava tão empolgado.

Carol- o que aconteceu??

Lea- to pensando no que o senhor Dickinson disse.

Sergio- pensei que só era eu!!

Lea- e ele tem razão, acho que...

Carol- escuta rivalidade sempre tem, e os bladebreakers são nossos rivais,

Sergio- respeitando ou não, o importante que temos que acabar com todos para sermos campeões!!

Marquinhos- para começar, precisamos conseguir uma das vagas, aí depois é soh alegria!!!

Lea- certeza!!

Marquinhos- vamos lá... no três!!! – e eles juntam as mãos.

Todos- um. Dois. Três. BRAZUKA'S TEAM!!!

Carol- vamos lá.

Lea- essa vitória é nossa!!!

Sergio- vamos arrasar, e ninguém mais vai se lembrar dos atuais campões ou antigos campeões só vão se lembrar dos BRAZUKAS!!!

Marquinho- vamos vamo!! – e todos empolgados e com muita confiança vão em direção ao beystadium.

Enquanto isso no outro vestiário.

Ryo- precisamos vencer essa luta!!

Samy- qual obsessão é essa??

Ryo- porque ao contrario de vocês que vem para os campeonatos para não ficarem entediados, eu quero lutar com o Tyson, para tirar o posto de "o melhor da história", ninguém nunca foi tri campeão, eu preciso lutar com ele.

Kyo- credo, porque isso?? Desde quando foi assim???

Ryo- desde que o Tyson voltou a lutar!!!

Samy- bem se você diz isso, tudo bem vamos lutar aí rezamos para que os bladebreakers vençam os Nightfalls.

Kyo- acho que eles vencem, só o Tyson e o Kai dão conta do recado!!!

Samy- então é isso, vamos lá!!!

Ryo- vamos, eu vou primeiro, Kyo você é o segundo e Samy será a última!!

Kyo e Samy- certo!!! – e eles saem. Enquanto isso no beystadium.

Brad- após uma primeira luta impressionante... – e Aj o interrompe.

Aj- e um recado curto e grosso!!

Brad- finalmente vamos a segunda luta do dia!!! E será os atuais campeões contra a equipe brazuka's team!!

Aj- irado, ano passado teve muito "arranca rabo" quando essas duas equipes lutaram, mal espero para ver o que vai acontecer.

Brad- nem me fale Aj...

Dj- vamos logo apresentar começando pelos Lord Of the Elements, capitão Ryo!!!

Brad- Começando pelo Ryo que é assim gosta de ser chamado é um líder linha dura e não quer saber de derrotas.

Aj- e com sua fera bit Aka, e cuidado esse cachorro morde!!!

Dj- contra o Lea da equipe brazuka's!!!! Esse cara não mede esforço, e nem inteligência para vencer seu adversário.

Aj- E sua fera bit Aerocleyson, apesar do nome um tanto comédia, não dá para brincar muito com um jacaré.

Dj- estão prontos???

Lea- sim!!

Ryo- com certeza!!!

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!!! – e ambos os lutadores lançam as beyblades.

Ryo- é bom desistir antes que eu quebre sua beyblade!!!

Lea- você fala demais!!!! AEROCLEYSON!! ATACAAAAR!! – e a beyblade de Lea ataca inúmeras vezes a de Ryo.

Ryo- isso é tudo???

Lea- nem esquentei ainda!!!

Ryo- tsc tsc tsc. – em tom de desaprovação. – agora Aka, ataque esse jacaré medíocre. – e a fera bit em forma de cachorro extremamente grande ataca a beyblade de Lea.

Lea- agora é guerra!!! – e sua fera bit em forma de jacaré de cor negra avança sobre o cachorro e dá um tremendo estrondo no beystadium.

Dj- demais, agora começa guerra de beyblade, tá muito disputado, Aka ataca com força, e Aerocleyson se defende com grande força também!!!

Aj- eu sabia que o bicho ia pegar e olha que é só a primeira luta, imaginem o resto!!!

Brad- é verdade Aj, mal espero para ver a luta.

Lea- não vai mais ter essa pinta de campeão mundial!!! Isso acaba agora.... AEROCLEYSON!!! ATAQUE JACARÉ CHORÃO!!! – e a beyblade de cor branco e preto começa a brilhar e o enorme jacaré ataca com veracidade o oponente.

Ryo- AGOORAAA ATAQUE AKA!!!! ATAQUE REDEMOINHO ESMAGADOR!!!! – e o cachorro vai atacar e começa a criar um redemoinho perto da beyblade do brasileiro.

Lea- caiu na minha armadilha, deveria ter lembrado do ano passado e do quando minha fera bit realmente ataca!!! AGORAAA!!! – só agora que o jacaré começa a criar varias tsunamis, e faz a beyblade de Ryo perder a força.

Ryo- essa não!!!! – realmente Ryo vê ele ia perder essa luta por ter esquecido a luta de antes. ((no campeonato anterior))

Lea- agora ataque final!! – e a beyblade de Lea vai com tudo em cima da desprotegida beyblade de Ryo, que para de girar.

Dj- acabou!!!!!!

Brad- INCRIVEEEEL!!!!

Aj- IRAAAAAAAAADO!!!!!! QUEM ESPERARIA QUE RYO UM DOS MAIS FORTES DA EQUIPE PERDERIA A PRIMEIRA BATALHA!!!!

Brad- Lea usou de esperteza e conseguiu atingir o ponto fraco de Ryo que foi a falta de atenção aos detalhes.

Dj- primeira vitória vai para o lado do Brazuka's team!!!!

Ryo- desculpe gente!!! Eu não consegui vencer!!!

Samy- tudo bem, você fez o máximo e foi uma boa luta!!!

Kyo- não esquente, é minha vez agora!!!!

Ryo- certo, boa sorte!!!

Dj- vamos a segunda luta, entre Kyo, da equipe vs Marquinhos dos brazuka's!! Vamos apresentar Kyo da equipe Lord of The Elements.

Brad- Kyo é um rapaz que se engana pela aparência de menino chorão, ele tem garra e teve uma bela campanha ano passado, e esse ano quer repetir o feito.

Aj- claro e com sua fera bit, Ceres não vai desgrudar seus tentáculos da outra beyblade.

Dj- e agora nosso querido Marquinhos da equipe Brazuka's Team!!!!

Aj- só tem o Marquinhos, se ele vencer fim de papo para os atuais campeões.

Brad- e com sua fera bit Diselon, é literalmente uma vaca, e faz questão de quebrar o oponente com seu poderoso ataque vocal.

Dj- vamos lá, estão prontos para a segunda luta??? – a torcida grita que nem uns doidos. – VAMOS LÁ EM... 3. 2. 1. LEEEEEEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIP!!!! – e Kyo e Marcos lançam suas beyblades e começa uma nova luta.

Enquanto isso Tyson dá por falta de um certo rabugento.

Tyson- cadê o Kai??

Ray- boa pergunta!!!

Kenny- desde a reunião com o senhor Dickinson fez ele sumiu!!!

Max- será que era algo grave??

Tyson- nããããoooo!!! Tenho certeza que ele foi desafiado para uma luta de beyblade e tá lá lutando agora!!!! – dizia com um sorriso.

Ray- se isso for possível.... Fui.

Tyson- e a luta???

Ray- com todo o respeito as duas equipes, mas faz anos que não vejo o Kai lutar, e pela demora isso é realmente possível estar acontecendo agora!!!

Max- tem razão, vamos procurar o Kai!!!

Tyson- tá que seja!!!! – e eles saem deixando o local onde estava acontecendo a luta, e que luta.

Marcos- agora você vai ver... DISELON, VACA NO BREJO!!! – e um grito ensurdecedor toma conta do lugar, e aparece uma grande Vaca amarela.

Kyo- credoooooooo... tá na hora de mandar essa vaca para o abate!!!! CERES ATAQUE TSUNAMI!!!! – e uma enorme onde vai em direção a beyblade de Marcos, que começa a se desequilibrar.

Marcos- aqui não!!! Defesa!!! – e a beyblade de Marcos se afasta um pouco para e novamente fica firme. – você precisa de muito mais para acabar comigo.

Kyo- então tudo bem!!!! TURBILHÃO AZUUUUUUUL!!!! – e finalmente a fera bit sai da beyblade um polvo grande de cor azul-celeste, aparece envolve totalmente a beyblade de Marcos.

Marcos- NÃO NÃO NÃO!!! – começando a se desesperar.

Carol- temos que fazer alguma coisa ele vai perder.

Sergio- acho que não tem mais jeito não. – mas quando a equipe brazuka tava temendo o pior, já ouve comemoração pela parte dos LOTE ((siglas, porque EITA NOME GRANDE)).

Ryo- é isso aí!!! – comemora ao ver a beyblade de marcos parada.

Samy- ele conseguiu!!!!!

Dj- ACABOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!

Brad- nossa, eu quase tenho que me segurar aqui, foi uma luta incrível!!!

Aj- e bota incrível nisso, agora tá tudo equilibrado e o negocio na terceira luta vai pegar fogo se depender da enérgica Carol.

Brad- mas poderá acabar logo porque a Samy também não é muito calma não!!!

Dj- incrível, agora tá tudo igualado, vamos ter uma terceira luta valendo vaga!!!!

Carol- agora é comigo meninos!!! – falava para seus amigos do brazuka's.

Samy- eu ganhei muitas vezes, e dela... bem, eu garanto minha vitória!!! – falava para sua equipe.

Dj- vamos lá, é a terceira luta, entre Samy do LOTE vs Carol do Brazuka's. Começamos com Samy.

Brad- Samy é conhecida por ser uma pessoa que nunca gostou de ser derrotada e não quer saber, quer a vitória a todo custo.

Aj- e com sua fera bit Kitsu não tem pra ninguém não, e não foi a toa que foi campeã junto com sua equipe.

Dj- e agora Carol do Brazuka's!!!!

Aj- ela é osso duro, não tem o que a pare e no ano passado por pouco não chega nas finais, ela lutou bravamente e garanto que se Samy quiser vencer, vai ter muito trabalho, isso se Carol não tornar essa missão impossível.

Brad- e sua fera bit Uaxiton não vai ser pra ninguém não, e garanto que vai dificultar a vida do adversário.

Dj- PRONTAAAAS?????

Carol e Samy- prontas!!!

Dj- LEEEEEEEEEEEET IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!! – E as duas lançaram suas beyblades. Enquanto isso Kai estava sentado num banco não muito longe do hotel, um pouco atrás para dizer a verdade.

Kai- _**o que eu faço??? Vontade de contar tudo!!!! **_

Enquanto isso Hiro estava andando pelo hotel e acha Sakura no barzinho.

Hiro- oi Sakura.

Sakura- oi Hiro. Como vai o rosto?

Hiro- vai bem...

Sakura- Hiro, me desculpe... – dizia triste.

Hiro- porque??

Sakura- o senhor Dickinson tem razão... eu to agindo errado...

Hiro- mas Sakura eu...

Sakura- não venci a batalha, briguei com a Ana... e... – tentando escondendo a tristeza.

Hiro- Sakura eu tenho que te falar uma coisa...

Sakura- o que é?? – e os dois se encaram.

As furious girls que não tinham mais nada para fazer no campeonato estavam se ajeitando para partirem para os estados unidos onde seria outro campeonato. ((sim é pra cortar mesmo o barato de vocês!!))

Dori- to preocupada...

Dayse- demora delas!!

Ruby- espero que estejam bem!!!

Ana- e aí??? – era Ana.

Dori- Ana, ainda bem!! Tava preocupada.

Dayse- tá mais calma...

Ana- to sim, e... eu vim pedir desculpas!! Quem sou eu para criticar vocês?? Eu quase nunca ganho e... vocês são as melhores... e por isso to indo embora!!!

Ruby- como assim ta de brincadeira né??

Ana- não to não!!!

Dori- não fala isso, não queremos que você vá!!

Dayse- é verdade...

Ana- mas não tem outro jeito, eu briguei com a Sakura, sempre to fazendo merda!! Não tem jeito... é o melhor.

Dori- não vai não!!! – começando a chorar.

Ana- que isso, to saindo da equipe, mas quando voltarem para o Japão me visitem!!! To no mesmo lugar de sempre. – tentando animar as meninas.

Dayse- a equipe não vai ser a mesma!!!

Ruby- é e quem vai encher a cara comigo???

Ana- você é _miojinho..._ Rsrsrsrsrs... mas eu vim pedir desculpas, só quero falar com a Sakura depois, isso se ela falar comigo, porque acho que depois do que eu fiz ela não vai me desculpar e com razão.

Ruby- vocês duas soltaram umas penas mas e daí amigas brigam!!!

Ana- é a tua mãe que tem pena!! Eu já volto, preciso falar com outra pessoa.

Dori- mas vê se volta!!

Ana- fique susse!! – e com seu sorriso de sempre, vai até a sala do senhor Dickinson e bate três vezes na porta.

Sr. Dickinson- pode entrar. – e Ana abre a porta e morrendo de vergonha.

Ana- oi senhor Dickinson, sou eu... – pense na mina mais envergonhada do mundo.

Sr. Dickinson- oi Ana, tá mais calma??

Ana- sim sim, mas eu queria falar com você... – e ela mesmo se corrige. – com o senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- e sobre o que??

Ana- eu vim pedir desculpas!!! Eu fui terrível, fui mal educada, fui grossa, e logo com você... – e se bate na coxa, como forma de punição. – com o senhor que foi tão gente boa... quero dizer, foi tão bondoso.

Sr. Dickinson- não se preocupe, entendo estava irritada acabamos não pensando no que falamos.

Ana- não importa eu peço mil desculpas!!! Se quiser eu me ajoelho aqui!!!

Sr. Dickinson- rsrsrsrs... não é necessário, e tá desculpada!!

Ana- jura??? Valeu... er quero dizer... muito obrigado!! Eu tenho que ir... tenho mais um monte de pedidos de desculpas pra fazer. – e vai saindo.

Sr. Dickinson- Ana, se quiser eu posso te ajudar a melhorar seu jogo de beyblade!!!

Ana- sério?? Isso seria bom!!

Sr. Dickinson- tudo bem então, o lado bom da derrota de vocês, é que tem bastante tempo para treinar!!!

Ana- falou e disse!!! – e depois que nota o que disse. – er... seria ótimo!! Agora vou indo, e me desculpe de novo!!! – e vai saindo.

Sr. Dickinson- menina Ana!! – e Ana olha para o senhor.

Ana- sim...

Sr. Dickinson- não precisa ser formal comigo não. – disse com um sorriso de sempre.

Ana- ok. – e antes de sair, ela olha para o senhor. – você é o cara!!! Beijos e me liga!! – e sai.

Sr. Dickinson- rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr...

Enquanto isso Kai estava sentado num lugar ele via marcas de beyblade, nas árvores.

Kai- _**o que eu faço? **_– pensava consigo mesmo, aquilo o torturava a mais de 2 anos.

Alexander- sabia que ia te encontrar aqui. – e Kai o encara.

Kai- você de novo??

Alexander- quero saber uma coisa, porque entregou aquela luta no campeonato g-revolution??

Kai- não sabe do que fala. – e vai andando, mas não antes de Alexander entra na sua frente e já com sua beyblade pronta para lutar.

Alexander- então entregou!! – com a certeza de que falava.

Kai- eu não estou de bom humor e... – e Alexander o encara.

Alexander- prove que estou errado, eu te desafio. Aqui e agora!!

Kai- não obrigado!!

Alexander- você não tem escolha ou luta ou eu conto para seus amigos. – Enquanto isso Ling andava procurando o próprio.

Ling- Elise, Dimitri acharam ele??

Dimitri- vai saber onde ele se meteu!!

Elise- será que não tá treinando?

Ling- claro que não, ele me disse que ia pegar uma soda e voltar... – e na hora aparece Annie.

Annie- oi pessoal, vocês viram os bladebreakers??

Elise- eu não???

Dimitri- porque procura eles??

Annie- preciso falar com eles. – e logo em seguida aparece Tyson e os outros.

Tyson- hei pessoal vocês virão o Kai???

Elise- também não.

Dimitri- não é estranho Kai e Alex... sumiram!

Ling- essa não!!! – e se preocupa.

Ray- o que houve?? – perguntando a Ling.

Ling- acho que sei onde eles estão, com certeza Alexander foi desafiar Kai!!!

Dimitri- que demais!!! Quero ver o Alex dar um pau no russo playboy!! – e sai correndo procurar.

Tyson- onde eles estariam Ling??

Ling- tem um lugar que o Alex treina atrás do hotel.

Elise- eu vou com o Dimitri acabamos com os bladebreakers agora e eles nem chegam a lutar no campeonato!!! Rsrsrsrsrrs...

Tyson- coitadaaaa!!! – rindo dela.

Ling- acho melhor irmos depressa. – e sai.

Ray- vai ser uma boa luta!! Vamos!!! – e todos seguem Ling, que segue Dimitri e Elise.

Enquanto isso...

Alexander- então o que diz Hiwatari??

Kai- não! – e vai andando e Alex lança sua beyblade e por muito pouco não pega o rosto do Kai. Ele olha Alexander com raiva e o ruivo pega sua beyblade de volta, e sorri sarcasticamente.

Alex- rsrsrs... típico do covarde!! – provocando e pelo jeito conseguiu.

Kai- então tá!!! – e pega sua beyblade e seu lançador e se prepara.

Ling- ALEEEEX!!!

Tyson- KAAAAI!!! – e eles chegam lá, e realmente uma luta muito boa estava para começar.

**Fim do cap!!!**

Gente dessa vez demorei de novo, mas não tem nem como eu me desculpar porque não foi culpa minha, foi que o pior aconteceu, como podem ter visto, quem fala comigo no msn, eu fiquei sem internet por duas semanas e não conseguia nenhum outro pc pra postar porque eu também não tenho pen-drive, e não tinha cd de sobra, e meu ultimo disquete estragou, ou seja, tudo de errado que tinha pra acontecer... aconteceu, mas está aqui o cap... vamos agora falar de coisa boa!!!

Viram só, que recado que o senhor Dickinson deu, mas cá entre nós ele tava mais que certo, tadinho dos bladebreakers, realmente era injustiça. E viram que a terceira luta vai ferver Samy vs Carol, façam suas apostas!!!! E aproveitem e façam sobre a luta de Kai Vs Alexander, quem diria que seria tão cedo??? Mas não foi para apressar não, é tudo esquematizado cuidadosamente por profissionais, ou seja, eu.

Não percam "o plano mais que perfeito" fic de niver pra Helena, e "saindo dos padrões" fic de niver pra eu mesma!! Ahuahauhauahuahu dia 24... hauhauahuahauhuahua....

Agora sim.... beijos e até a próxima fui!!!!!


	13. Explode a bomba!

**E aí, beleza??**

Bem vamos a mais um capítulo, que vou contar uma coisa era para terminar as lutas no capítulo anterior, mas como virão o bicho vai ficando cada vez mais longo, e outra achei bom deixar a luta das meninas para esse capítulo dá um mistério para quem tá lendo... vai dizer q não ficou bom? E também é bom se acostumando porque isso vai ocorrer com cada vez mais freqüência.

**Nota: beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de autoria minha, não tem fins lucrativos!!!**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens como seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos então também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter"!!! e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda!!!^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!!**

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

**Capítulo anterior: **após uma discussão e um grande sermão do senhor Dickinson nas meninas furious girls, senhor Dickinson dá um pequeno aviso, ou seja, quem falar merda ((perdão pelo palavrão)) dos bladebreakers, um abraço. Tá fora do campeonato. E Voltaire acha Kai e o ameaça, Annie ouve tudo e corre para contar para os bladebreakers. Alexander desafia Kai para uma luta. DETALHE: PORQUE ALEXANDER QUER LUTAR COM KAI, POUCO ANTES DA LUTA OFICIAL ENTRE OS BLADEBREAKERS E NIGHTFALL??? O.O

**Explode a bomba!!**

Alexander e Kai estão prestes a começar uma luta.

Ling- ALEEX!!!

Tyson- KAAAAI!!

Ling- Alex o que está fazendo???

Alexander- Ling não se meta, isso é comigo!!

Tyson- o que tá acontecendo aqui???

Kai- o que acha???

Tyson- não faz sentido, vamos ter que lutar no campeonato!!!

Alexander- não podia perder a chance, eu sei que ele não vai lutar no campeonato e mesmo assim, ambos temos reservas, poderão ir lutar no nosso lugar no campeonato!!!

Kai- você quer lutar ou contar uma história??

Ray- pare Kai, lutem no campeonato.

Ling- concordo, vamos no campeonato vocês dois lutam.

Alexander- você tem razão. – e quando vai recuar.

Kai- NEM PENSE!!!! – e todos olham surpresos. – você quer lutar?? É a sua única chance!!! – e se prepara para lançar a beyblade.

Alexander- vamos então.

Elise- perfeito!!! – adorando a idéia.

Dimitri- destrói esse esquisito Alexander!!! – torcendo para o amigo.

Ling- Alex por favor, pare com isso!!!

Alexander- agora não depende mais de mim!!!

Kai- cale a boca e pode lançar!!! – Kai estava com bastante raiva do ruivo ele havia o provocado, agora queria dar o troco.

Alexander- Let It Rip!!! – lança sua beyblade de cor preta.

Kai- Let It Rip!!! – lança a Dranzer.

Annie- isso não podia acontecer!!

Ling- porque diz??

Annie- acha que o Alexander vai falar alguma coisa sobre o boato com os bladebreakers??

Ling- porque pergunta?? – dizia com um jeito doce, porem, preocupada por causa da luta.

Annie- eu sei de tudo, e infelizmente é verdade!!

Ling- o que?? – não acreditava.

Annie- ele entregou a luta, mas...

Ling- mas o que???

Annie- Voltaire voltou e tá ameaçando Kai!!! – na hora Ling olha nos dela.

Ling- isso é terrível, o senhor Dickinson tem que saber!!

Annie- é, mas do jeito que estão as coisas, acho que o "caldo vai engrossar" nos bladebreakers!! Os bladebreakers precisam saber primeiro, antes que contem outra versão!!!

Ling- concordo!!! – e as duas olhavam a luta.

Alexander- vamos ver se ainda sabe lutar!! Black Night acabe com ele rápido!! – e foi atacar a beyblade de Kai.

Kai- rs... tem muito que aprender ainda novato!! – e a beyblade de Kai faz um movimento mais rápido e ataque a de Alexander que bate em uma pedra.

Tyson- porque ele quer tanto lutar com o Kai??? – perguntava para Ling, que sem pensar duas vezes ia falar mas...

Ling- é que... – tentando um meio de explicar o porque dessa insistência de Alex, mas sem estragar a amizade dos bladebreakers, porque sabe que se falasse uma bomba poderia explodir, mas quando ela pensava em dizer algo.

Elise- uh é?? não sabe??

Tyson- sei o que???

Elise- os boatos que estão rolando por aí.

Tyson- boatos.

Ray- não acha melhor a gente olhar a luta?? – tentando desviar a atenção deles.

Dimitri- eu já suspeitava, aquele campeonato foi muito suspeito. Rsrsrsrrs...

Tyson- eu ainda não entendi!!

Max- o que querem dizer???

Elise- acorde Tyson... – e quando Elise ia falar.

Kenny- se o Kai não usar a Dranzer está encrencado!!!

Ray- como assim??

Kenny- o Alex...

Alexander- para você quatro olhos, é Alexander. – mesmo lutando, ou brincando de lutar, ele corrigiu o menino.

Kenny- er... – meio sem graça. – o ALEXANDER... – disse em alto e bom som, arrancando um olhar assassino do ruivo. – continuando... ele só está brincando com o Kai, a Dranzer não está nem arranhando a pintura da beyblade de Alexander.

Max- essa não!!!

Alexander- terminou Hiwatari???

Kai- nem comecei.

Alexander- mas então chega, é minha vez!!!! – e com um sorriso diabólico se prepara para atacar.

Ling- não Alex! Pare!!! – tentando parar o rapaz, mas sem sucesso.

Enquanto isso outra luta, mas dessa vez valendo vaga para o campeonato.

Carol- e então Samy, não vai mostrar sua força??? – e a beyblade azul escuro com detalhe em amarelo de Carol atacava furiosamente a beyblade de Samy.

Samy- rsrsrs.... você tá muito confiante. Mas vou acabar com isso agora. – dessa vez a beyblade rosa com estrelas amarelas ataca a de Carol.

Carol- não me provoque, você não sabe com quem está lidando.

Samy- to morrendo de medo!! – as duas não paravam de provocar. Enquanto isso o publico.

Dark Knigh 01- cara isso tá ridículo, vamos sair?? – falando entediado.

Dark Knight líder- tá retardado da cabeça??? A próxima luta é nossa!!!! – dando bronca no amigo.

Dark Knight 01- ah é?? esqueci!!! Hehehehe.

Dark Knight 02- com qual equipe vamos lutar mesmo??? – dizia um mais sério.

Dark Knight líder- se não me engano é os meteoros, alguma coisa do gênero.

Dark Knight 01- fazemos assim, pegamos a primeira vaga e fazemos o serviço, o que acham?? – falava com o lider.

Dark Knight líder- porque não fala mais alto, para todos ouvirem!!!

Dark Knight 02- e os bladebreakers??

Dark Knight líder- com eles temos uma missão especial.

Dark Knight 02- e o que seria?? – falava mais discreto.

Dark Knight líder- extermínio!!

Dark Knight 02- ok!! – e eles acabam o assunto por ali. Mas uma pessoa ouve e vai falar com alguém.

Suzy- Daichi!! – e chega perto dele.

Daichi- acabou a luta??

Suzy- não, é sobre outra coisa, tem que avisar os bladebreakers eles correm perigo!!

Daichi- eu não ligo!!!

Suzy- o que??? – não acreditando no que ouvia. – eles são seus amigos!!!!

Daichi- eles não são meus amigos e deixo isso bem claro!!! Vamos daqui apouco nossa luta começa!!! – e Suzy para na frente do Daichi.

Suzy- Daichi eu to falando sério, eles vão ferir os bladebreakers!!! – Daichi olha com raiva.

Daichi- tomara que comecem pelo traidor!!! – e sai andando.

Suzy- Daichi. – e vai atrás dele.

Enquanto isso na luta do campeonato.

Carol- é o seu fim... AGORA UAXITON ATAQUE O LORO QUER BISCOITO!!!! – e um papagaio verde limão aparece e começa a fazer um som horrível.

Samy- precisa mais que isso!!!

Carol- atacar agora!! – e com a distração da garota Samy, a beyblade de Carol ataca sem dó.

Lea- ela vai vencer!!!

Marcos- VAI CAROOL!!!

Sergio- acaba com ela!!!!

Samy- você não vai me vencer. – tentando agüentar os gritos do bicho e os ataques que estavam a deixando sem forças.

Carol- É SEU FIM!!! UAXITON!!! – e a beyblade de Carol dá o golpe final em Samy que sai da cuia e consagra Carol como vencedora da luta.

Dj- ACAAAAAAAAAAAABOU!!!

Brad- INCRIVEL!!! Outra surpresa, a atual campeã ficou pra trás, e os Brazuka's team arrasaram.

Aj- foi uma luta irada!!! Mas também o ataque da Carol foi fulminante, e aquele papagaio merece muito biscoito depois dessa!!!!

Dj- e isso dá a vitória para os Brazuka's Team que avançam para a próxima fase.

Samy- droga!! – decepcionada.

Kyo- Samy, você está bem?

Samy- estou. – dizia triste.

Ryo- tudo bem, temos mais 3 campeonatos, e uma das vagas para o mundial é nossa.

Samy- certo. Desculpe pessoal!! – e pega a beyblade.

Ryo- não esquente, você lutou muito bem!!!

Kyo- você foi incrível!!

Carol- hei Samy.

Samy- fale...

Carol- grande luta!!! – e estende a mão para a adversária.

Samy- é verdade, você lutou muito bem, parabéns!! – e a cumprimenta.

Dj- é isso aí. Vamos nos preparar para a próxima luta!!! – enquanto isso que o Dj ia falando, senhor Dickinson vai até as equipes.

Sr. Dickinson- nossa, que luta incrível vocês estão de parabéns!! – falando com os brazukas.

Lea- não foi nada!!!

Marcos- fizemos o melhor!!!

Sr. Dickinson- só não fizeram o melhor, como se superaram, foram realmente incríveis!!! – dizia com seu sorriso natural de sempre.

Sergio- quem a gente de próximo???

Sr. Dickinson- de acordo com a tabela, vocês pegaram o vencedor da luta entre os bladebreakers vs nightfall!!!

Sergio- vixe... moleza!!

Sr. Dickinson- ^^

Carol- vamos lá galera, quero descansar um pouco!!

Sr. Dickinson- podem pedir o que quiser, por minha conta!!!

Marcos- valeu sr. D!!!

Sr. Dickinson- que isso!!! Vocês mercem!!!^^

Lea- obrigado!! – e eles vê o senhor Dickinson saindo, ele ia até o outro vestiário para cumprimentar os outros.

Sr. Dickinson- com licença!!!

Ryo- senhor Dickinson?

Sr. Dickinson- queria dizer que foram muito bem, foi realmente uma ótima luta!!!

Samy- mas perdemos senhor, então não foi tão boa.

Sr. Dickinson- foi ótima sim, vocês fizeram de tudo e foram muito bem, a derrota acontece, foi mérito da equipe adversária, mas não foi demérito de vocês. Vocês lutaram até o fim!!! Meus parabéns e não deixem de lutar nos outros campeonatos!!!

Kyo- valeu senhor Dickinson!!!

Sr. Dickinson- descansem e podem pedir qualquer coisa. Por minha conta!!

Kyo- agora ficou bom!! Hehehehehe...

Sr. Dickinson- a gente se vê!!! – e sai. Enquanto isso na luta que acontecia atrás do hotel.

Alexander- rsrsrs... vou acabar com isso, pensei que você seria um desafio!!! Black Night, sopro da morte!!!! – e aparece um demônio com armadura negra, cabelo negro e comprido, e dava para ver um brilho de seus olhos vermelhos, através do elmo da armadura.

Ling- ALEX NÃO FAÇA ISSO!!! – mas sua ordem não foi seguida.

Kai- não. – a beyblade de Alexander atingiu uma velocidade incrível, e atingiu a de Kai com grande força, que cortou a beyblade dele ao meio, e com a força joga Kai alguns metros para trás.

Tyson- KAI!!

Alexander- umph... você é patético Kai Hiwatari!!! – dizia com desprezo. – em pensar que eu te achava um grande desafio.

Dimitri- outro bladebreaker derrotado e foi fácil!!! Hauahuahauhauahuahua... – ria com gosto ao ver que mais um membro dos bladebreakers havia sido derrotado.

Elise- rsrsrs.... escolheram um ano errado para o retorno. Rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Tyson- Kai você tá legal??

Kai- estou. – dizia chateado, apesar de saber que a derrota era certa, por causa da ausência da fera bit, aquilo ainda dói, qualquer derrota doía muito.

Alexander- vamos!! – falava para sua equipe, mas não antes de se virar para os bladebreakers e soltar a bomba. – AH. O Kai entregou a luta para você Tyson.

Tyson- o que??

Alexander- o porque?? Pergunte, mas acho que ele não entregou, ele é fraco demais para tentar qualquer lutador. rsrsrs – com um sorriso diabólico na face ele sai.

Tyson- o que???

Ray- Tyson...

Kai- Tyson precisamos conversar...

Tyson- KAI QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA???? – uma mistura de sentimentos como a raiva e a tristeza explodiram. – Kai isso é verdade???

Kai- ... – Kai não conseguia nem encarar ele, mas Tyson não ia deixar quieto.

Tyson- como pode fazer isso???

Kai- eu não pretendia contar....

Tyson- não pretendia??? COMO PODE DIZER ISSO???

Kai- Tyson eu posso explicar... – Tyson estava com raiva.

Tyson- NÃO. EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR!!! EU NÃO QUERO SABER!!!! – e vai saindo.

Kai- Tyson.

Tyson- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!! – e sai correndo.

Enquanto isso no beystadium.

Dj- estão prontos para a próxima luta?? – e a torcida gritava. – após uma vitória incontestável dos queridos Brazuka'sTeam, agora vem duas equipes estreantes no campeonato. Meteoros vs Dark Knight.

Aj- Bem, após um recadinho bastante legal, estamos aqui com mais uma luta eletrizante.

Brad- é verdade Aj, será a equipe do Daichi, os meteoros VS os desconhecidos Dark Knight!!

Dj- vamos lá apresentando a primeira luta Envy dos Dark Knight vs Suzy dos Meteoros. – suzy chega perto do beystadium, e vê um garoto de cabelos verdes escuro, olhos vermelhos, pele claro, alto e corpo definido. – vamos apresentar Envy

Brad- não se sabe muito dele, mas ele e a sua fera bit Dark Fênix não vai ser fácil!!!

Aj- nem me fale, pelo número da força de Envy, Suzy vai ter trabalho!!!

Dj- e agora Suzy dos Meteoros.

Aj- vamos ver, uma verdadeira guerra, e se Suzy está na mesma equipe que o Daichi ex-bladebreakers, então deve ser boa.

Brad- e sua fera bit Gaya não vão dar moleza, e querem levar a vitória e seguir adiante no campeonato!!!

Dj- esta pronta Suzy??

Suzy- estou!!! – e prepara o lançador.

Dj- pronto Envy??

Envy- hehehe... com certeza!!! – dizia com uma feição muito diabólica.

Dj- 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!

Suzy- GAYAA!!

Envy- ACABE COM ELA!!! – os dois começam a lutar...

**Continua...**

Bem foi isso, e o que acharam??

Kai entregou o campeonato??? Porque Tyson ficou irritado??? Era pra agradecer. Ou será que ele queria uma luta justa e não conseguiu?? Isso tá mal explicado, mas se acalmem tudo é resolvido, avisando que quando pensarem que tá tudo resolvido vem pira nova, ou seja pensem bem e não vão achando que é qualquer coisa não!!!

Beijos a todos e bye!!!!

PS: ANA PRECISO FALAR COM VOCÊ URGENTEMENTE!!!

ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!

PS2: Desculpe pelo erros!!


	14. Vingança e redenção Parte 01

**E aí, beleza??**

Bem vamos a mais um capítulo, e vou dizer uma coisa, essa fic apesar de alguns erros que vou concertando ao longo dela, é uma das que mais to me dedicando, sei que lancei duas fanfics novas, mas essa é ainda minha prioridade, então não se preocupem, as outras atrasam essa não mais do que o normal, vamos a fic.

**Nota: beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de autoria minha, não tem fins lucrativos!!!**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens como seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos então também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

**Capítulo anterior: **BEM... após uma luta intensa entre as equipes Brazuka's e Lord of The Elements, Carol garante a vitória e a vaga para a próxima etapa no campeonato de beyblade. E o que todos esperavam finalmente aconteceu, a bomba explodiu! Alexander após humilhar Kai numa luta, conta para os bladebreakers que Kai entregou o campeonato, podíamos pensar que era fofoca, mas... Kai acabou confirmando e como já esperava, Tyson ficou muito irritado, e não deixou nem Kai fazer qualquer tipo de explicação.

**Vingança e redenção. Parte 01**

Torcedores gritavam, era hora da próxima luta duas equipes desconhecidas, mas uma delas vai avançar para a próxima fase, qual será?

Dj- 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!

Suzy- GAYAA!! ((AI QUE SAUDADES DOS MEUS TITÃS!!! T.T))

Envy- ACABE COM ELA!!! – os dois começam a lutar, as beyblade de cara se atacam.

Suzy- Gaya. Isso ai ser rápido.... CHAMA NUCLEAR!!!

Envy- Quem vê pensa. Dark fênix! – acabe com essa magrela.

Suzy- Magrela!?!

Envy- Hehehehe... presta atenção. – e quando ele fala sua beyblade ataca a de Suzy, e ela vê que começa a fazer um pequeno estrago.

Suzy- Não, Gaya!

Rhaian- AGUENTA SUZY!!!

Daichi- FORÇA GAROTA!!

Envy- Ah, é melhor desistir, não quero quebrar sua beyblade. Pelo menos ainda não. – dizia com um sorriso diabólico.

Suzy- Você não seria capaz, nem se eu te desse um martelo. GAYA, ATACAR AGORA!! – e com uma grande força e que a beyblade de Envy solta um pedaço.

Envy- Essa não!

Suzy- Uh é? Cadê o falador? – perguntava com sarcasmo.

Envy- Não me provoque.

Enquanto isso Hiro e Sakura conversavam.

Hiro- Sakura eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

Sakura- O que é?? – e os dois se encaram.

Hiro- Na verdade, eu to pensando em ir embora.

Sakura- O que? Não vá!!

Hiro- O senhor Dickinson tá certo, tentei ajudar vocês e estou atrapalhando.

Sakura- Não. Você não está, a culpa disso tudo tem duas pessoas e você não é uma dessas pessoas. – tentando fazer com que mude de idéia. (eu sei que tem a nova regra da língua português, mas fazer o que é culpa do Word, colocar acento na palavra ideia)

Hiro- Mas...

Sakura- Se tem alguém que tem que ir embora sou eu. – falava baixando o olhar.

Hiro- Nem pensar, você é a melhor lutadora que já vi!

Sakura- Mas preciso colocar meus pés no chão, melhor eu ir, e quando estiver preparada eu volto... – ela pensa na briga com Ana. – ou tento.

Hiro- Vocês duas são amigas, brigas acontecem.

Sakura- Eu sei, mas preciso reaprender a lição de trabalhar em equipe.

Hiro- E isso podemos aprender juntos, você, eu e as meninas.

Sakura- É pode ser! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso as outras meninas das furious girls.

Dori- Que demora delas. Ana e Sakura estão demorando.

Ruby- Pelo que conheço aquelas pinguças estão bebendo um pouco.

Dayse- Bebendo o que? Não se esqueça que a Sakura tem aquela mania nojenta de beber sangue.

Dori- Nojento não, mas me assusta, ah isso sim.

Ruby- Não se esqueçam que a Sakura é gótica, então... – e ela olha de longe. – OLHA LÁ OS BLADEBREAKERS!!

Dori- Onde?

Dayse- Vamos lá, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa. – elas vão até eles. – Tyson, está tudo bem?

Tyson- Eu quero ficar sozinho. – e se afasta de todos, mas Dayse vai atrás.

Ruby- O meu loiro, o que aconteceu? – falando com Max.

Max- Bem, Tyson soube... melhor, o Alexander da equipe Nighfall contou que Kai entregou o campeonato no ano da G-revolution. – um pouco indignado.

Dori- O que? Mas isso é verdade.

Kenny- Confirmado pelo próprio.

Ruby- Sério? Então os boato eram verdadeiros.

Kenny- como assim boatos?

Dori- Já havia um boato que o Kai havia entregado o campeonato.

Ruby- Mas sempre soubemos que Kai era traidor, porque estão surpresos?

Dori- Não julgue o livro pela capa, não sabemos a versão do Kai, apesar que... qual seria o motivo?

Max- Eu não sei. Mas Tyson não vai perdoá-lo não dessa vez.

Ray- Parem com isso, vocês estão ouvindo um lado da história.

Annie- Concordo com Ray, eu sei o que aconteceu.

Dori- Como assim?

Ray- Na verdade, digamos que Kai foi obrigado a entregar o campeonato.

Dori, Ruby, Max e Kenny- Como!?!

Annie- Voltaire está ameaçando ele.

Dori- Ameaçando como?

Annie- Não sei, mas pelo jeito era algo terrível.

Ray- Bem, se sua vida estivesse em jogo?

Dori- Não entendo.

Ray- O Kai me contou, não deveria falar isso agora mas... – enquanto ele falava (vai ficar mais pra frente).

Suzy- _**não estou agüentando, ele é muito forte. **_– a luta estava acirrada, tanto a beyblade de Suzy como a de Envy estavam rachadas, e com alguns pedaços faltando. Suzy estava perdendo as forças, enquanto Envy parecia estar rindo.

Rhaian- Vai na fé Suzy, do jeito que treinamos.

Daichi- É melhor ela ganhar. – dizia para Rhaian.

Rhaian- Daichi, tenha fé na sua companheira de equipe.

Daichi- fé no beyblade não existe.

Rhaian- O que aconteceu com você?

Daichi- Nada. – cortou o assunto ali já. E os dois continuaram ver a luta.

Envy- Chega suzy, não quero machucar seu rosto bonitinho.

Suzy- Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo. – dizia com raiva.

Envy- E quem disse que vai me machucar? – com sarcasmo.

Suzy- Estava me referindo a beleza. – com mais sarcasmo.

Envy- Então faça como eu... MINTA! – mais com raiva do que sarcasmo.

Suzy- Quanto anos você tem? 6?

Envy- Só de experiência. DARK FÊNIX ACABE COM ESSA GAROTA!! – e a fera bit sai da beyblade, uma enorme e vil fênix preta (NÃO, ela não é a Black Dranzer), e começa a atacar muitas vezes seguida a beyblade Gaya.

Suzy- Gaya, agüenta! (olha de novo, a "auto-correção", não existe mais trema, mais... quem sou eu?)

Envy- DESTRUA ELA!!! GARRAS VENENOSAS!!! – e a fera bit dá uma patada na beyblade de Suzy.

Suzy- GAYAAAAA!!! – e finalmente a fera bit Gaya, uma águia vermelha com o pescoço amarelo, se esquiva do ataque mortal de Envy. – AGORA, CHAMA NUCLEAR!! – e a fera bit concentra uma grande esfera de energia e ataca a Dark Fênix, e finaliza com uma grande explosão, fazendo a beyblade de Envy parar de girar.

Envy- Merda! – com raiva pega a beyblade.

Dj- ACABOOOOU!! – e a torcida grita.

Brad- incrível, surpresas atrás de surpresas.

Aj- IRADO!! Quem apostou suas fichas no Envy se deu mal, porque Suzy se superou!

Brad- É verdade Aj!!! Suzy e Gaya, garantiram a vitória e uma chance da vaga para a próxima fase.

Dj- Após a vitória, vamos aguadar eles preparem tudo para a luta de Rhaian, dos Meteoros contra Daniel, dos Dark Knight.

Enquanto isso Tyson estava sentado, pensando. E então Dayse aparece.

Dayse- Tyson.

Tyson- Por favor, me deixa sozinho. – dizia muito triste.

Dayse- O que aconteceu?

Tyson- Fala como se não soubesse, você já deve ter ouvido um boato, que corria por aí.

Dayse- Não acredite no que falam.

Tyson- E quando esse boato era verdadeiro?

Dayse- Como assim?

Tyson- O Kai confirmou, ele aliviou comigo na luta.

Dayse- O quê?

Tyson- Ele me enganou todo esse tempo, me fez de trouxa.

Dayse- Porque diz isso?

Tyson- Eu sei o quanto ele queria esse título, e com certeza entregou por que tava com pena de mim.

Dayse- Você perguntou para ele?

Tyson- Ele não vai admitir!

Dayse- Como sabe? Você mesmo não disse que ele admitiu que entregou o campeonato, porque acha que ele não vai falar o motivo?

Tyson- Porque eu o conheço... – mas pensa no que disse. – eu achava que conhecia.

Dayse- Não tome medidas desesperadas, saiba o motivo, como você mesmo disse, ele queria essa luta, ele queria esse título, porque ele entregaria?

Tyson- Você tem razão! – e abre um pequeno sorriso.

Dayse- Tome um chá, se acalme e vai conversar com ele. – E coloca a mão no rosto de Tyson. – tudo vai se resolver? – deixando Tyson um pouco ruborizado.

Tyson- obrigado Dayse! – e se levantou, mas olhou para ela. – mesmo a gente se conhecendo pouco, e há pouco tempo, você é uma grande amiga! – dessa vez Dayse fica levemente corada. – eu vou falar com o Kai. Vamos? – ele estende a mão para ela, Dayse segura a mão de Tyson, se levanta e os dois saem.

Enquanto isso no beystadium, estavam preparando tudo para a próxima luta.

Rhaian- Você está bem Suzy?

Suzy- Estou ótima, um pouco cansada, mas ótima!

Daichi- Sua luta foi incrível! Parabéns!

Suzy- Obrigado, o próximo é você Rhaian.

Rhaian- Vou dar meu melhor!

Daichi- Vou torcer por você!

Suzy- Boa sorte! – dizia com sorriso. Enquanto uma equipe comemorava, a outra.

Daniel- Não acredito que perdeu, para uma garota!

Envy- Não enche!!!

Daniel- Pelo jeito, vou ter que recuperar.

Envy- você é mais fraco que eu! – dizia com raiva.

Daniel- se acalme pé de couve deformada, vou ganhar essa, e a vitória de Reaper é garantida.

Envy- umph.

Daniel- Agora me dê 5 minutos e a luta estará ganha.

Envy- AH TAH!!!! – explode Envy com o calmo Daniel.

Reaper- Daniel. – dizia um mais sério.

Daniel- fale. – calmo como sempre.

Reaper- 3 minutos.

Daniel- ok! – e vai para o Beystadium.

Dj- É isso aí, vamos a próxima luta. Rhaian versus Daniel. – e Rhaian vai até seu lugar para lutar, e em sua direção vai um garoto de cabelos violetas, curto, olhos negros, alto, pele pálida e um brilho diferente no olhar, parecia sem vida.

Daniel- rápido, que quero acabar com isso logo. – dizia calmamente.

Rhaian- bem, o último que ficou confiante demais e acabando se surpreendendo.

Daniel- não estamos falando da mesma pessoa.

Dj- OLHA QUE COMEÇOU O FERVO, VAMOS APRESENTAR O RHAIAN DA EQUIPE METEOROS.

Aj- Rhaian é novato no beyblade e não se sabe muita coisa, mas pelo jeito ele vem pra arrebentar.

Brad- Sem dúvidas, e com sua fera bit Legatos, vai chover nessa horta. – depois ele nota o que disse. – má escolha de palavras...

Aj- e sem contar na piada sem graça.

Dj- E AGORA DANIEL DA EQUIPE DARK KNIGHT!!!

Brad- outro novato, mas esse é misterioso até no que podemos prever, eu não tenho idéia do que vai acontecer.

Aj- eu também não, sua fera bit Cresil, não me parece com cara de muitos amigos não, e o bicho vai pegar.

Brad- e depois fala que eu conto piadas sem graça.

Dj- PRONTOS?

Rhaian- Pronto!

Daniel- Pronto.

Dj- LEEEEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!! – e os dois lançam suas beyblades.

Enquanto isso Ray conta para os outros.

Ray- O Kai me contou, não deveria falar isso agora mas... ele me contou, Voltaire o ameaçou, disse que se Kai não entregasse o campeonato ele o matava!

Todos- O QUÊ?!?!?!

Ray- É isso, ou entregava ou morria.

Dori- Como Voltaire pode fazer isso? Com o próprio neto?

Ruby- me sinto mal. – fala de um jeito mais triste.

Max- o que houve? – preocupado com a menina.

Ruby- Eu o julguei mal e...

Max- Não sabíamos disso, ninguém sabia.

Ruby- Mesmo assim eu...

Kenny- O importante é que Tyson saiba de tudo.

Tyson- Eu sei agora. – e todos olham para Tyson.

Enquanto isso a equipe Fire Star, estavam na arquibancada.

Zack- Cadê a Annie?

Yube- No meu bolso que não está! – provocando o jovem.

Niranda- Acho que está com os Bladebreakers.

Nathy- Deixem ela, já vencemos temos um dia de folga.

Niranda- Concordo, depois contamos como foi a luta, e ela verá vídeos.

Zack- Estou com receio sobre essa equipe, Dark Knight.

Yube- Porque? Não passam de uns emos.

Zack- Você é um idiota! – briga com Yube, mas logo volta a ficar sério. – Não estou duvidando do talento de Suzy, mas Envy tem uma força incrível.

Niranda- Agora que você falou, eu notei uma força incrível, vindo da fera bit.

Zack- Acho bom Rhaian ter uma boa estratégia, porque se não, ele não vai vencer, isso se não terminar pior o resultado.

Yube- Não acha que está exagerando?

Zack- Você vai ver. Há não ser que seja muito burro e não sabia onde está o beystadium.

Yube- VAI A MER... – Nathy interrompe antes que ele falasse merda. (XD)

Nathy- Vamos a luta!

Rhaian- É melhor se preparar, porque eu vou ganhar! – e a beyblade de Rhaian ataca a de Daniel.

Daniel- Quem sabe na próxima. – ele apenas abre os olhos, e sua beyblade roxa com preta ataca a de Rhaian, e ninguém esperava, mas o golpe foi certeiro, e quando Rhaian foi tentar qualquer coisa...

Dj- ACABOOU!!!

Brad- Que incrível!!!!

Aj- Inimaginável!!!! QUEM DIRIA?

Rhaian- O... O... O que aconteceu? – estava pasmo, jamais havia perdido de forma tão rápida.

Daniel- Até mais ver! – e pega sua beyblade e sai.

Suzy- Como pode? – estava chocada com a rapidez, que tudo havia acontecido.

Daichi- Foi tudo muito rápido! – ele é muito poderoso.

Samy- Eu não to acreditando, foi tudo muito rápido, eu quase não vi nada!

Ryo- Esse campeonato vai ter mais surpresas que não sei o que.

Kyo- Pra começar sobre nossa derrota, depois a essa rapidez na derrota. Vai saber o que vai acontecer na próxima luta.

Ryo- Se tem uma luta que quero ver é a dos bladebreakers, vamos ver se eles voltaram.

Samy- Bem estou torcendo por eles.

Kyo- Vamos ver no que dá.

Enquanto isso, no bosque onde estavam os bladebreakers, furious e Annie.

Kenny- O importante é que Tyson saiba de tudo.

Tyson- Eu sei agora. – e todos olham para Tyson.

Ray- Tyson.

Tyson- isso é verdade Ray?

Ray- É verdade.

Annie- Eu confirmo, eu vi Voltaire.

Tyson- Preciso falar com Kai, preciso achar ele.

Annie- Podemos nos separar e procurar.

Tyson- Certo. Ray, você e Dori procuram no quarto. Ruby e Max, vão para o beystadium. Annie, você e Chief vão para o saguão e restaurante.

Dayse- e nós dois vamos procurar pelos jardins e o estacionamento.

Tyson- certo. Vamos! – e eles se separam.

Enquanto isso a última luta ia ser aprontada.

Daichi- _**Tenho que vencer! Tenho que vencer!**_

Daniel- Está pronto Reaper? – e se levanta um garoto de mais ou menos 17 anos, cabelos prateados, olhos violeta, pele clara, e olhar malvado.

Reaper- Vamos acabar com isso logo, e quando vai andar para o Beystadium. – seu celular toca. – alô.

Voz- Tenho um serviço.

Reaper- Certo. – e desliga o telefone. – Vamos embora.

Envy- O QUÊ? – não acreditando.

Reaper- Temos um serviço.

Envy- Mas pode ficar para depois da luta.

Reaper- Cale-se!

Daniel- Envy tem razão, o que são mais 5 minutos?

Reaper- Umph. Temos que seguir ordens.

Daniel- Sim e uma delas é vencer o campeonato.

Reaper- Certo. Vou fazer essa luta e vamos logo.

Envy- Finalmente! – e Reaper se dirige ao beystadium.

Daichi- _**Você não vai me vencer. **_ – e vai até o stadium.

Dj- Então vamos a terceira batalha. Daichi dos meteoros versus Reaper dos Dark Knight. Vamos conhecer Daichi.

Brad- Ex-bladebreakers, Daichi quer deixar sua marca e quer garantir a vitória.

Aj- E sua fera bit Dragoon Strata, não vai dar moleza para o capitão da equipe adversária.

Dj- Falando nele, vamos conhecer Reaper dos Dark Knight.

Aj- Caramba, só a cara dele, eu já estou com medo!! E olha os números dele!!!

Brad- E ainda mais sua fera bit Drake, não está muito afim de amizade não!

Dj- Estão prontos.

Daichi- Eu vou vencer!

Dj- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIP!!!

Daichi- VAI DRAGOON STRATA!!! – e quando ia pensar em atacar.

Dj- NÃO ACREDITO!!!

Reaper- É o fim!! – pegou sua beyblade e saiu.

Daichi- O que... – estava chocado ao ver sua beyblade cravada no chão, toda destruída.

Dj- Num golpe mais rápido que o olho humano, Daichi perde, e com isso os Dark Knight são os vencedores!!! – e a torcida grita alvoroçada, nunca tinham visto uma luta tão rápida.

Brad- Você viu alguma coisa?

Aj- Que nada, eu pisquei e quando foi ver, estava tudo acabado já!

Brad- Eu ia pegar uma água e Daichi já estava derrotado.

Daichi- Droga! – estava pasmo.

Rhaian- de onde tiram aquela força?

Suzy- Inacreditável. Eu não sei como ganhei.

Daichi- Eles são muito fortes! – e pega o que restou de sua beyblade.

Suzy- Temos que ser fortes, temos que treinar muito se quisermos ser os campeões.

Daichi- Eu não sei o que fazer. – fica desolado, Suzy e Rhaian o ajudam a levantar e saem.

Sr. Dickinson- _**Que força tremenda! **_– e sai para conversar com as equipes.

Enquanto isso Kai estava andando, nas proximidades do hotel, pensando numa maneira de ser ouvido, pelo o que aconteceu.

Kai- _**Preciso pensar em algo. **_– mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

Voltaire- Kai.

Kai- O que você quer? – o encara.

Voltaire- Eu vim conversar.

Kai- Claro, se quiser te pago uma bebida. – e sai andando.

Voltaire- Eu soube que os bladebreakers descobriram sobre o que aconteceu... – Kai naquele momento para, e volta a encará-lo. – Mas não é sobre isso que vim conversar. – dizia com um sorriso diabólico.

Kai- E sobre o que é?

Voltaire- Sobre aquele soco que você se atreveu a me dar.

Kai- Aquilo? Não vou mentir pra você, foi pouco. Perto do que merece.

Voltaire- Pode ser. – Voltaire encara Kai. – Mas jamais vou admitir que meu neto, me falte com respeito. – e estala os dedos, e aparecem quatro pessoas e o segura. – Hora de aprender uma lição.

Kai- me solta!

Voltaire- Isso é por aquele soco.

**Continua... **

Bem ainda não acabou, mas a continuação, bem... eu vou avisando que os próximos capítulos não serão nada agradáveis. Se caso não curtirem tudo bem, deixem um recado que pegarei mais leve, se não tiverem problema, então deixe o bicho pegar. ((Isso vale a todos os personagens))

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e porque não parabéns pra eu, que terça-feira dia 24/03 é meu niver, então... beijos pra eu!!! Hauhauahuahuahauhaua... eita nóis.

Dedicado a todos que adoram Beyblade.

Beijos a todos e até a próxima.

Ps: Desculpe pelo erros, tentei tirar todos!

Ps2: OBRIGADO REBIS, PELO DESENHO ADOREI!!!! TE AMO DEMAIS!


	15. Vingança e Redenção parte 02

**E aí, beleza??**

Bem vamos a mais um capítulo, e como falei e vou repetir, essa é a fic que to me dedicando, então, essa será minha prioridade mesmo tendo outras postadas e algumas em mente, essa fic será terminada... EU DOU MINHA PALAVRA! E VAI SER O BICHO!!!!!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

**Capítulo anterior: **Bem, foi um dos capítulo mais suspeitos, uma equipe desconhecida chamada Dark Knight, assustadoramente destrói a equipe de Daichi os meteoros, Suzy vence a primeira batalha, e pensam q tá tudo garantido, mas não foi bem assim, duas lutas rápidas menos de um minuto, o tempo contado das duas lutas restantes juntas, muito suspeito. Bem o pior acontece Voltaire vem se vingar sobre o soco que recebeu do neto, e pretende dar uma lição que não será agradável. O que Voltaire pretende fazer? Será que eles encontraram Kai a tempo?

**Vingança e Redenção. Parte 2**

Kai e Voltaire se encontram num lugar não muito longe do hotel.

Kai- Aquilo? Não vou mentir pra você, foi pouco. Perto do que merece.

Voltaire- Pode ser. – Voltaire encara Kai. – Mas jamais vou admitir que meu neto, me falte com respeito. – e estala os dedos, e aparecem quatro pessoas e o segura. – Hora de aprender uma lição.

Kai- Me solta!

Voltaire- Isso é por aquele soco.

Enquanto isso como já estava habituado, senhor Dickinson vai até os vestiários para falar com os lutadores da rodada, se dirigia ao vestiário dos Dark Knight.

Sr. Dickinson- Meninos? – e bate duas vezes na porta. – Aqui é Dickinson, queria dar meus parabéns pela vitória. – mas ele não ouve nenhuma barulho, e abre a porta devagar. – Mas... – ele estranha total. – Onde estão eles? – olhando o vestiário vazio, ele estranha mas segue seu caminho ao vestiário da equipe Meteoros.

Daichi- Me desculpem eu perdi. – falava triste.

Suzy- É melhor deixar pra lá, temos que treinar para o próximo campeonato.

Daichi- Não poderia deixar essa chance escapar, eu precisava lutar contra os Bladebreakers.

Rhaian- Daichi, mesmo se você ganhasse, o que aconteceria se eles perdessem? O que você faria?

Daichi- Pra dizer a verdade... – ele baixa o olhar. – Não sei. Mas vou lutar contra eles. – e eles ouvem a porta batendo.

Suzy- Pode entrar.

Sr. Dickinson- Como vão crianças?

Rhaian- Meio desanimado por causa da derrota.

Sr. Dickinson- Nada de desanimo, você Suzy lutou muito bem, e vocês meninos subestimaram seu adversários e acabaram perdendo, analisem a situação, treinem bastante e boa sorte no próximo campeonato! – dizia com seu simpático sorriso.

Suzy- obrigado senhor Dickinson!

Rhaian- é verdade, obrigado!

Daichi- Quando os bladebreakers vão lutar?

Sr. Dickinson- Daqui algumas lutas, porque?

Daichi- Por nada. – e sai.

Sr. Dickinson- O que está acontecendo com o Daichi?

Suzy- Por causa do Kai, que ele... – Rhaian a interrompe.

Rhaian- É que o Kai e o Daichi brigaram, mas eles vão se acertar! – tentando consertar a situação.

Sr. Dickinson- O que está acontecendo?

Suzy- Acho melhor perguntar para os Bladebreakers.

Rhaian- Isso, é melhor!

Enquanto isso a equipe Nightfall estava se preparando para sua luta.

Alex- Ling o que aconteceu? você não fala comigo faz um tempo.

Ling- Ainda pergunta? Porque contou que o Kai entregou a luta? – tipo um interrogatório.

Alex- Você não tá falando comigo, por causa daquilo? – ficando nervoso.

Ling- Sabe que a sua "língua afiada" pode acabar com a amizade deles?

Alex- Fala como se eu cometesse um crime.

Ling- Alex não é só isso, e se algo acontecer, você não tem noção? Sabe que esse povo é tudo falador não vai demorar até Voltaire saber de tudo.

Alex- E daí?

Ling- E se acontecer algo?

Alex- NADA VAI ACONTECER!! – se irritando com a menina, mas quem pensava que aquela menina meiga e bonitinha ia ficar quieta.

Ling- NÃO GRITE COMIGO ALEXANDER! – aquilo fez com que o Alex se calasse. – Não vê que isso pode dar problema? Você não se importa?

Alex- ... – silêncio mortal.

Ling- Tomara que tudo termine bem! – e sai.

Alex- Ling. – chama ela, mas é ignorado.

Elise- Que tensão. – diz a loira se escorando no ruivo, e falando num tom meio irônico.

Alex- Agora não Elise. – e sai.

Dimitri- Olha eu adoro a Ling, mas ele sempre tem que defender os fracos? Isso enche.

Elise- Dimitri. – fala docemente.

Dimitri- Fale.

Elise- Quieto! (nem preciso descrever neh)

Dimitri- umph. – e sai de cara amarrada.

Enquanto isso Tyson e Dayse estavam no estacionamento, procurando Kai.

Tyson- Kai!!!!

Dayse- Onde será que ele se meteu?

Tyson- não, sei mas aqui ele não está, vamos encontrar com o pessoal.

Dayse- OK! – e os dois saem. Mas logo em seguida pela porta que se localizava atrás do estacionamento, entra Voltaire, seus capangas, e Kai, mas seu estado não estava nada bom.

Voltaire- Então... Vai me dizer onde ela está? – os rapazes que seguravam Kai o jogam no chão.

Kai- Eu já te disse... – Estava ficando difícil falar, tinha um corte no lábio, tirando que seu nariz sangrava, uma enorme ferida no supercílio. – Vá para o inferno! – com muita raiva, ódio e tudo quanto é sentimento similar à fúria.

Voltaire- Tenho que admitir, eu fiz isso varias vezes e você é o único que agüentou até aqui. – Com muito sarcasmo.

Kai- Porque a surpresa? – tentava se levantar, mas seu corpo estava todo dolorido e uma das pernas o jovem russo suspeitava estar quebrada.

Voltaire- Quem mandou você levantar? – fez sinal para um dos rapazes, que como se fosse um cachorro obedece ao dono, e acerta Kai com um soco no estomago e um chute na perna, na qual ele suspeitava e agora tinha certeza. – Bem eu vou descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque irão me dar seus pertences, assim que eu mostrar a eles o seu óbito.

Kai- ... – encarava Voltaire com raiva.

Voltaire- E sabe o que mais, seus amigos serão os próximos.

Kai- Não se atreva seu maldito!

Voltaire- O que um inútil como você vai fazer?

Kai- Acha que... não irei me recuperar? – desafiador como sempre, recupera um pouco o fôlego, estava com dificuldades para falar. – Eu vou me vingar.

Voltaire- rsrsrrs. – dá um sorriso irônico. – Somos mais parecidos do que pensava. Mas eu admiro todos os Hiwatari são vingativos, e cumprem com o que fala.

Kai- Você vai cair Voltaire... – estava perdendo as forças seu corpo já não sentia mais, e de pensar que Voltaire faria alguma coisa com seus amigos.

Voltaire- Eu não vou dar chance. – tira do casaco um objeto preto, metálico, tinha um gatilho, com a ponta cinza que tinha o nome de silenciador, e apontou para Kai. – Última chance. Onde ela está?

Kai- Vai para o inferno! – Dizia com raiva. Voltaire faz um sinal e os quatro, numa atitude covarde, espancam Kai violentamente, uma pancada na cabeça o faz desmaiar, na hora sangue começa a manchar o chão de concreto.

Rapaz- O que faremos?

Voltaire- Peguem o dinheiro, carteira, documentos, qualquer coisa isso foi um assalto.

Rapaz- Sim senhor. – os quatro rapazes pegam pertences do Kai, entram no carro.

Voltaire- _**Umph... Eu deveria imaginar que me traria problemas Kai! **_– Antes de entrar no carro dispara dois tiros no jovem desacordado, como se fosse um golpe de misericórdia, sem demonstrar qualquer ressentimento, entra no carro e eles vão em direção a saída do estacionamento.

Ana- Hei, cuidado cara. – sai da frente do carro e Voltaire e seus capangas passam tranqüilo. – cara maluco. - ia andar mas de longe ela vê alguem. – _**caralh... **_– e corre lá. – Kai, meu Deus o que fizeram com você? – ela coloca a mão no pescoço de Kai, para sentir sua pulsação. – Ainda bem está vivo, vou chamar ajuda! – e sai correndo, na hora ela vê um carro entrando, ela para na frente pulando e gritando. – ME AJUDA!!!! – a pessoa sai do carro.

Pessoa- O que aconteceu, você está bem?

Ana- Você é quem?

Pessoa- Me chamo... – ela interrompe.

Ana- Não interessa, vamos ele precisa ir para o médico urgente. – e puxa a pessoa até Kai.

Pessoa- Quem precisa de que?

Ana- O Kai, ele foi atacado, precisamos de um hospital urgente!

Pessoa- Onde ele está?

Ana- Ali, vamos. – e os dois vão até Kai.

Depois de algum tempo, o pequeno "grupo de detetives" que procuravam Kai.

Tyson- Alguém achou ele?

Dori- Nada procuramos por tudo quanto é lado.

Ray- Ele desapareceu. – Max e Ruby

Max- Acho que ele está no Beystadium a daqui a pouco é nossa vez!

Kenny- Isso é verdade, e sabe que se não formos, aí de vez procurá-lo teremos que se esconder dele. – o comentário de Kenny distrai o clima pesado que circulava seus companheiros.

Tyson- Hehehehhehehe... isso é verdade.

Ray- Acho melhor irmos. Rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Dayse- Verdade, com certeza os Nightfall já estão se preparando.

Dori- Boa sorte!

Ruby- Arrasem com aquele bando de riquinhos!

Tyson- Vamos. – e os Bladebreakers vão até o stadium.

Ray- Nada. – eles olham para o lado e dão falta do russo.

Max- Ele não está aqui.

Tyson- Onde ele se meteu? Impossível ter desaparecido. – visivelmente preocupado.

Enquanto isso Nightfall decidiam quem ia lutar primeiro.

Elise- Acho que deveria ser eu, Ling, e seguido do Alex.

Ling- Não, o Alexander já lutou, será você, Dimitri e eu fico por último.

Alex- Ling, vamos conversar.

Ling- Por favor, agora não. Precisamos nos concentrar! – e sai do vestiário.

Elise- Não esquenta, sabe como a Ling é, sempre defende o lado mais fraco. Logo ela esquece disso tudo.

Alex- Não pedi sua opinião! – dizia com seu jeito frio e sai.

Elise- CARA GROSSO! – sai, seguida por Dimitri.

Chegando no Beystadium encontram os bladebreakers.

Ling- Rapazes, se acertaram com o Kai? – em tom de preocupação.

Tyson- Não achamos ele, vocês não sabem onde ele está?

Dimitri- E tenho cara de babá pra cuidar de criança? – tirando sarro.

Tyson- Cale a boca! – curto e grosso.

Dimitri- Quem é você pra me mandar calar a boca? – fala irritado e encarando Tyson.

Ray- Gente por favor!

Kenny- Vamos lutar, e acabar com isso rápido e tentar achar o Kai.

Dj- MUITO BEM!! A ÚLTIMA LUTA DA PRIMEIRA FASE!!!! – como puderam reparar, sua animação estava maior que o normal e não era só ele.

Aj- E NÃO É QUALQUER LUTA, É A VOLTA DOS BLADEBREAKERS!

Brad- É impressão minha ou a equipe adversária esta apagada devido a volta deles.

Aj- Eu não sei, é uma equipe novata que irá lutar contra a lenda do Beyblade.

Dj- VAMOS APRESENTAR, OS NIGHTFALL CONTRA OS BLADEBREAKERS!!!! Começando com Elise, dos Nightfall.

Brad- Não se engane com sua beleza, ela é mais perigosa do que pensa.

Aj- Claro e sua fera bit Aphanius, faz mais que jus a lenda da sereia, essa realmente é perigosa.

Dj- E COM AS SAUDOSAS BOAS VIDAS! NOSSO QUERIDO MAAAAAX!!!!

Brad- O nosso queridissimo Blader está de volta, e ele como sempre vai botar pra quebrar.

Aj- E junto com ele vem a Draciel, quem não se lembra dessa poderosa fera bit? Já fizeram historia antes, e vão fazer historia agora!!!!

Elise- Mais uma vitória para os Nightfall. – prepara sua beyblade.

Max- Não. É a primeira vitória dos Bladebreakers! – e prepara sua beyblade.

Dj- Todos prontos? 3, 2, 1... LEEEEEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!

Max- DRACIEEEEEL!!!! – lança sua beyblade.

Elise- Vai, Aphanius acabe com ele! – e lança a sua. As duas beyblade se chocam e começam uma intensa batalha.

Kenny- Gente, eu to preocupado, e se aconteceu algo?

Ray- Nem me fale.

Tyson- Gente, vocês não vão acreditar...

Kenny- O que foi Tyson?

Tyson- Eu... – estava com vergonha de falar. – Eu não quero lutar, não quero fazer essa luta.

Ray- Tyson! – chamou a atenção. – Você tem idéia do que tá falando?

Tyson- Tenho.

Kenny- Fazemos assim, terminamos essa luta e vamos... – Tyson o interrompe.

Tyson- Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar, não enquanto eu não souber onde o Kai está.

Ray- Tyson não adianta, sabe que o Kai se irritaria se você perdesse ou desistisse da luta.

Max- GALERAAAA!!! – tendo dificuldades com a Elise.

Elise- Grite a vontade, é bom chamar seus amigos, essa vitória é minha! – e sua beyblade atacava ferozmente Draciel.

Max- Galera, sinto muito eu não consigo me concentrar... – vendo sua beyblade cambaleando.

Ray- SE CONCENTRA MAX!!!!

Kenny- Vai Max.

Max- Eu... não consigo. – estava triste e preocupado – Não to com forças! – cada vez mais fraco Elise vê que era seu momento.

Elise- Não se preocupe Max, vou acabar com seu sofrimento. APHANIUS, ATAQUE ONDA DESTRUIDORA!!! – uma sereia de cabelos azuis e bem compridos, olhos e cauda verde-esmeralda, e um sorriso provocador assim como o de Elise.

Max- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!! – um sentimento vem em Max. – EU VOU TE VENCER ELISE!!! – e por um milagre Max escapa do ataque mortal de Elise, que a assusta um pouco.

Elise- Como escapou? – mas logo recupera o sorriso. – Não vai escapar Max.

Max- DRACIEEEL, ATAQUE SUBMÁRINO!!! (OBRIGADO TITÃS!!! XD)

Elise- Você é patético Max! Final Fate!!! – uma enorme aura envolve a sereia, ela parece ficar cada vez mais poderosa, e simplesmente desaparece.

Max- Essa não!

Elise- Rsrsrsrsrsr... foi um prazer! – e Max vê sua beyblade sendo atacadas por todos os lado, não sabia por onde vinham os ataques.

Max- Não! – ao ver sua beyblade parando, e ainda sim sendo massacrada pela de Elise, até que para por completo, dando vitória a Elise.

Dj- Acabou, Max não agüentou a pressão.

Elise- Rsrsrsrsrs. 3 a 0 – pega sua beyblade e sai.

Brad- Vitória incrível dos nightfall!!!

Aj- Verdade, mas convenhamos Max não estava nos melhores dias.

Dimitri- Deveriam nos dar a vitória direto, assim será mais difícil.

Tyson- Playboy idiota! – estava cada vez mais com raiva, e não era nem tanto da equipe adversária e sim do sumiço sem explicação de Kai. – Ray... pode ir.

Ray- Tem certeza?

Tyson- Porque pergunta?

Ray- Eu mudei de idéia, eles que fiquem com essa vaga, vamos procurar ele.

Max- Eu concordo, mesmo se lutarmos... vamos ser sinceros, quem está concentrado pra lutar?

Kenny- O que vocês decidirem!

Tyson- Bem, eu... – ficava pensando.

Dj- Vamos a próxima luta Dimitri dos Nightfall contra Ray dos Bladebreakers.

Brad- Os bladebreakers tem que ganhar!

Aj- Verdade, estão numa situação difícil. – enquanto isso os bladebreakers estavam decidindo o que fazer.

Tyson- Ray.

Ray- Eu vou acabar com isso rápido, e vamos procurar nosso amigo.

Tyson- O que você vai? – suspeito com o que o amigo vai fazer.

Ray- Não há como eu vencer, então...

Max- Por mim... eu ia embora agora, eu to muito preocupado.

Tyson- Nem me fale, mas...

Kenny- Vamos embora?

Tyson- eu não sei o que fazer... – totalmente confuso.

Enquanto isso no hospital, Kai já estava aos cuidados dos médicos, Ana e o estranho estavam na sala.

Ana- Demoraaaaa... – andando de um lado para o outro. – Temos que avisar aos bladebreakers.

Pessoa- Eu vou ligar para o senhor Dickinson.

Ana- Você o conhece?

Pessoa- Claro, sou o novo sócio dele, pode me chamar de Carter.

Ana- ah ta. Eu sou Ana. – estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo, detalhe estava suja de sangue.

Carter- Eu sei quem é você? – e cumprimenta, sem se importar com o estado da mesma.

Ana- Vixe, como to ficando importante. – se achando o último gás do refrigerante.

Carter- Você era a escandalosa da primeira batalha, das vans e do avião.

Ana- Ah tá, obrigado! – sem graça, e o médico aparece. – E aí cara, como ele tá?

Médico- O.o

Carter- Doutor como ele está?

Doutor- Bem, tiramos as balas, mas ele está em coma, as lesões são graves, infelizmente... – parou um pouco, respirou. – Será difícil ele se recuperar, tá com traumatismo craniano, se ele acordar, receio que ficara com seqüelas.

Ana- O quê??? Como pode isso? Vocês são médicos, cure ele!!

Doutor- Já fizemos o possível, agora temos que ver se ele desperta.

Ana- Que merda.

Carter- Preciso avisar Dickinson. – e vai telefonar.

Sr. Dickinson- _Acho que eles não estão preparados. _– e seu telefone toca. – Como vai? – era seu sócio do outro lado da linha.

Carter- Não tenho boas notícias.

Sr. Dickinson- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Carter- Aconteceu, é o Kai...

Sr. Dickinson- O que aconteceu?

Carter- Parece que ele foi assaltado.

Sr. Dickinson- Nossa, ele está bem? – temendo pelo o que Carter ia dizer a seguir.

Carter- Não. Ele está em coma no hospital!

Sr. Dickinson- O QUÊ? – assustou aos assistentes, e aos comentaristas Aj e Brad. Carter ia contando tudo, Dickinson ficava cada vez mais abismado. – mas como ele está?

Carter- Se ele recuperar-se ficara com alguma deficiência. – falava em um tom triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Se?

Carter- Essa covardia que fizeram... Infelizmente, os médicos fizeram de tudo, temos que esperar.

Sr. Dickinson- Me dê o endereço vou pra aí agora!

Carter- Tudo bem. – ele passa o endereço do hospital para Dickinson. – Avise os Bladebreakers.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo! Até depois. – e desliga.

Brad- Senhor Dickinson. – desliga o microfone. – Está tudo bem?

Sr. Dickinson- Não. – seu tom era triste e parecia ter uma ponta de culpa. (o que porque? Vai se saber)

Aj- O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Sr. Dickinson- Continuem a transmissão normalmente, eu volto logo. – e sai.

Aj- Nunca vi ele assim.

Brad- Verdade, vamos continuar, ouviu o chefe!

Dj- Vamos apresentar Dimitri, da equipe Nightfall.

Brad- Bem, Dimitri parece ser um garoto perigoso, melhor não brincar com ele.

Aj- Verdade e com sua fera bit Death Shark, só digo uma coisa... cuidado!

Dj- Agora nosso querido amigo Raaaaaay!

Brad- Quem não se lembra de Ray e suas proezas?

Aj- Verdade, e com a Driger, pessoas como Bryan, sabem o que mexer com quem não pode!

Dj- Estão prontos?

Dimitri- Claro. – com um tom de "eu já venci".

Ray- ...

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!!! LEEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Dimitri- Vai, acaba com ele! – sem pensar duas vezes a beyblade de Dimitri ataca a de Ray.

Ray- Driger, já sabe o que fazer! – sem fazer nenhum movimento a beyblade de Ray para no centro da cuia, mas a de Dimitri com apenas um golpe ataca, e já fez a Driger parar de girar.

Dimitri- O QUE? – com raiva, porque sabia.

Alexander- Pelo jeito pegou moda!

Dj- Incrível, com apenas um golpe, Dimitri derrota Ray.

Dimitri- SEU DESGRAÇADO! PORQUE FEZ ISSO? – com muita raiva.

Ray- No momento, temos coisas mais importantes, teremos outras lutas! – e sai e vai até os bladebreakers.

Tyson- Eu não acredito que fez isso? – com sorriso no rosto.

Ray- Se lutássemos e fosse pra ganhar, seriamos apenas alguns garotos, não os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Dj- Então a última luta apenas para cumprir tabela, será de Ling dos Nightfall contra Tyson dos Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Não vamos fazer a terceira luta.

Dj- Mas não pode, tem que fazer a terceira luta.

Tyson- Não, então nos desclassifiquem.

Dj- Mas...

Tyson- Perdoe-me Ling, mas não tem como, não sem os TODOS os Bladebreakers aqui.

Ling- Tudo bem! – dizia com um sorriso na face.

Tyson- Vamos! – e os 4 meninos saem correndo.

Alex- Que ridículo. – sai do stadium.

Dj- Então tá, e os vencedores são os Nightfall!!! – e alguns fãs comemoram, mas alguns suspeitam.

Carol- Que ridículo, os bladebreakers estão de sacanagem?

Sergio- Sei lá, eles pareciam aflitos.

Marcos- Bem. Considerar o que estão passando, nada mais me surpreende.

Leandro- Não, tem algo a mais, eles não entregariam assim uma luta tão importante.

Carol- Acho que vão aprontar alguma.

Daichi- Eu sabia, eles são uns idiotas! – e sai.

Suzy- Rhaian, esse Daichi tá pedindo, anda falando muita abobrinha.

Rhaian- Mas eu notei algo estranho nos Bladebreakers, eles estavam agitados.

Suzy- Bem soube que o Kai sumiu, acho que eles querem acertar as contas.

Rhaian- Espero que eles se acertem logo, porque apesar de tudo eles são os Bladebreakers, eles são lendas.

Suzy- Virou advogado de defesa deles?

Rhaian- Mas é a verdade.

Niranda- E aí, Annie acharam ele?

Annie- Nada, vamos ajudar os bladebreakers!

Yube- Nem pensar.

Zack- Não virei babá de ninguém não!

Nathy- Bem, se quiser ajuda Annie eu to dentro. – dizia com um sorriso no rosto e uma pose de campeã.

Niranda- Também, se os entojados não querem ajudar, aí problemas deles.

Annie- Certo, vamos! – e as meninas da equipe Fire Star vão ajudar os bladebreakers.

Enquanto isso os próprios Bladebreakers estavam andando pelos corredores em direção a saída.

Tyson- Certo, eu vou para o estacionamento, Chief você vai pelos quartos, Max você restaurante e saguão, Ray jardim.

Max, Ray e Chief- Certo!

Sr. Dickinson- Meninos ainda bem que achei vocês! – vai até os bladebreakers, e eles na hora percebem a feição do senhor.

Tyson- Sr. Dickinson, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, é o Kai.

Ray- O que aconteceu?

Max- Ele está bem?

Chief- Onde ele está? – foram perguntas rápidas, sem tempo para o senhor responder uma de cada vez.

Sr. Dickinson- Infelizmente meninos, ele não está bem, meu sócio o achou no estacionamento, ele está no hospital.

Tyson- Hospital? Mas já tem notícias do estado dele?

Sr. Dickinson- Detesto ter que falar isso, mas... as chances dele pelo o que parece é muito baixa. – aquilo na hora desesperou os garotos.

Tyson- Que hospital ele está? Fala por favor!

Sr. Dickinson- Eu levo vocês até lá.

Max- Por favor vamos depressa.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro! – e eles vão depressa ao estacionamento pegar o carro e saírem.

**Continua....**

Gente desculpem eu pelo atraso, mas fiquei bem ruim esses tempo, foi saude mesmo, dor de garganta, dor de cabeça, gripe, e tudo de ruim, mas to aqui de volta e domingo de páscoa não percam tem surpresa!!! Vocês vão ficar de cara, obrigado a todos por lerem e principalmente aqueles que mandam reviews!!!! FELIZ PÁSCOA A TODOS!!!! Até mais ver!

Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros! Não deu tempo pra corrigir.


	16. Vingança e Redenção parte 03

**E aí, beleza??**

Bem antes de começar algumas pessoas sabem que eu ia fazer uma nova fic, porém, se fic fosse fácil de se escrever todos escreveriam, mas não é, então vou comunicar que as outras fics ficarão um pouco paradas, porque quero me dedicar totalmente a essa, eu falei que era minha prioridade e vou termina-la ou quando se aproximar do final eu irei fazer as outras, eu apenas irei postar o capítulo da outra nova fic, mas ela ficará parada, até eu finalizar "Beyblade - O retorno", porque cheguei num ponto onde não terminava nenhuma fic e isso é horrível. Então quanto mais dedicação nessa fic, mais rápido termino é isso, e a surpresa, é que são dois capítulos praticamente seguidos, para compensar o atraso. Obrigado a todos pela atenção e pela compreensão e vamos as notas e a fic!

Desculpem pelo atraso, era para sair domingo, mas não teve como, dessa vez peço desculpas, porque foi minha culpa.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Escrevo fic e não nego, e faço quando eu posso!" By Anamatéia.**

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

**Vingança e Redenção. Parte 3**

Os Bladebreakers e o senhor Dickinson vão até o hospital, lá encontram Carter e Ana.

Tyson- Ana? – estranhando, mas não tanto a garota e sim sua roupa com sangue, e sabia que não era dela.

Ana- Tyson, que bom que veio. – corre para Tyson.

Tyson- O que faz aqui? – antes de Ana responder.

Ray- E o Kai? – preocupado.

Carter- Ainda não poderão vê-lo, os médicos estão com ele.

Max- Tomara que melhore logo. – Max já não se segurava mais, estava chorando já.

Kenny- O que aconteceu com ele?

Carter- Parece que foi assaltado, só que...

Tyson- Fale...

Carter- Parece que o espancaram, ele estava muito ferido, bateu a cabeça...

Kenny- Não, ele pode ter tido um traumatismo...

Ray- E o que acontece?

Kenny- Infelizmente dependo do tipo de trauma ele pode ficar com alguma deficiência. – com as palavras do esperto Kenny a preocupação dos bladebreakers aumenta.

Tyson- Meu Deus... – passa a mão na cabeça e começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

Carter- Calma garoto os médicos ainda estão examinando ele.

Tyson- E você é??? – não parava de andar.

Carter- Descupe, meu nome é Carter sou o novo sócio do Dickinson.

Ana- Eu tenho que ligar paras as meninas, já volto pessoas! – e sai.

Tyson- Quero agradecer por tudo o que fez pelo Kai! – falando com Carter.

Carter- Você está agradecendo a pessoa errada.

Tyson- Como?– Carter o interrompe.

Carter- Ela o salvou, ela deve tê-lo achado e assim que viu ele e o estado pulou na frente do meu carro.

Tyson- Sério?

Carter- Sério.

Tyson- Eu vou falar com ela. – e sai pra fora e encontra Ana no telefone.

Ana- Avisa as meninas, certo Dori? – e Dori do outro lado da linha.

Dori- Mas você está bem? – preocupada com Ana.

Ana- Sim, to bem!

Dori- Tá bem, mas se estiver mentido, você vai ficar pior do que já tá.

Ana- Tá!!!

Dori- Certo, já estamos indo aí!

Ana- Beleza... – ia desligar. – Ah Dori, meu amorzinho, minha querida, minha melhor amiga.

Dori- O que você quer?

Ana- Traz um chocolate pra mim, to com fome!

Dori- NÃO! – e desliga.

Ana- Garota grossa! – e desliga o telefone, quando vai andar dá de cara com Tyson. – OH MALDITO! – se assusta.

Tyson- Tá certo que sou feio, mas assim ofende. – brincando.

Ana- Mas pra que dar susto? fale o que quer. – se recompondo.

Tyson- Obrigado por ajudar o Kai.

Ana- Não foi nada, vocês fariam o mesmo por mim!

Tyson- Porque não me contou?

Ana- Porque não achei necessário.

Tyson- Só que não faz idéia de como não apenas eu, mas os Bladebreakers temos que te agradecer.

Ana- Tudo bem, mas eu não gosto de muita bajulação. Vamos deixar por isso mesmo certo?

Tyson- Beleza.

Ana- Vamos as furious estão vindo aqui.

Tyson- Certo. – não demorou muito tempo e as meninas já estavam lá.

Dori- E aí como está? – Dori vai conversar com Ray.

Ray- Não podemos entrar ainda.

Dori- Perguntei de você. – dizia docemente.

Ray- Eu... – tava difícil a situação. – Eu to muito preocupado, se acontecer algo.

Dori- Vai ficar tudo bem! – abraçou Ray. – Seu amigo é forte, ele vai se recuperar!

Ray- Assim espero! – Dori sentia a tristeza do amigo.

Dayse- Onde está Tyson?

Max- Ele tá vindo! – e veio Tyson com Ana.

Dayse- E aí, como vocês estão?

Ana- Eu to bem.

Tyson- Estou preocupado.

Dayse- E sabe alguma coisa do Kai?

Tyson- Não, eles não nos deixam entrar ainda. – e chega a Sakura com Hiro.

Sakura- Ana.

Ana- Saku. – e as duas se aproximam.

Sakura- Me perdoe, eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. – meio tímida.

Ana- Eu que errei, você é a melhor, quem sou eu pra criticar... – quase chorando.

Sakura- Não, eu realmente fui arrogante, você estava certa.

Ana- Não, eu fui ignorante, você estava certa. – aquilo não ia parar tão cedo, mas Sakura dá um jeito.

Sakura- Nós duas estávamos certas!

Ana- Certo! – as duas se dão as mãos.

Sakura- Amigas?

Ana- Só se formos as melhores.

Sakura- Te adoro muito! – e abraça Ana.

Ana- Também te adoro! – abraça Sakura, a gótica de afasta da loira.

Sakura- Você está bem? – olhando o sangue na camisa de Ana.

Ana- Não é meu.

Sakura- E como o Kai está?

Ana- Olha, eu não sei não, mas...

Sakura- E os Bladebreakers?

Ana- Estão arrasados. – e Ruby encontra as meninas.

Ruby- Que bom, finalmente voltaram a se falar. – e abraçou as duas.

Ana- Ah tenho uma coisa pra perguntar pra vocês.

Ruby e Sakura- claro.

Ana- Diga que tem algo pra comer? To faminta!

Ruby- Dori não deixou trazer chocolate. Mas trouxemos um sanduíche.

Ana- Cadê a pimentinha?

Ruby- Não quer te dê na boca? – entrou o sanduíche.

Ana- Grossa!

Ruby- E o Kai?

Ana- Tava bem mal, até agora não sabemos de mais nada, não pudemos nem entrar pra ver.

Hiro- Mas o que aconteceu?

Ana- Acho que foi assalto.

Sakura- Assalto? Bem, ele é rico né? Pode ser. – mas Sakura estava pensativa. – mas não me surpreenderia se Voltaire não estivesse envolvido.

Hiro- Como?

Sakura- Eu soube dos boatos. Pode ter sido ele, e tenha simulado um assalto para não levantar suspeitas.

Ana- E depois a cigana sou eu? Tá doido. – Elogiando a gótica.

Sakura- Rrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Ruby- Vamos lá falar com Kenny e Max, eles precisam da gente.

Sakura- Certo. – e elas vão.

Hiro- Fico feliz que tenham se acertado. – falando com Ana.

Ana- Hm... – comendo o sanduíche. – ainda não confio em você, e não gosto de você. – e se afasta.

Hiro- Credo, que ignorância.

Sakura- Deixe pra lá Hiro, sabe que a Ana é cabeça dura, mas ela vai ver que você é um cara legal!

Hiro- rsrsrs... Você tá certa Sakura! – e eles saem, e vão até a recepção falar com os bladebreakers, e vêem o médico.

Doutor- Quem de vocês é familiar de Kai Hiwatari? – senhor Dickinson foi o primeiro a se apresentar.

Sr. Dickinson- Posso dizer que me responsabilizo. Como ele está? – e o médico o afasta do restante do grupo.

Doutor- Bem, como já deve saber, ele está desacordado em coma, o estado dele é grave, e corre risco de morte.

Sr. Dickinson- ele não tem chances de sobreviver? – o senhor Dickinson

Doutor- São muito baixas é bom deixamos o mais confortável possível. – tentando confortar Dickinson, mas.

Sr. Dickinson- Desculpe, mas preciso ouvir uma segunda opinião.

Doutor- Qualquer médico que o examinar dirá a mesma coisa, senhor fizemos de tudo, o traumatismo é grave, as lesões foram letais, não há nada que possamos fazer no momento, fizemos tudo o possível.

Sr. Dickinson- Não pode ser.

Doutor- Sinto muito.

Sr. Dickinson- Tem como ver ele?

Doutor- Claro, por aqui. – e o senhor Dickinson vai seguindo o médico, passa por um corredor havia os quartos de emergências, a enfermaria e os leitos. – pode entrar.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado. – e abre a porta, e se aproxima de Kai, vê as máquinas, monitores, e recipiente de soro e sangue. – O que aconteceu com você? – falava baixo como se Kai pudesse ouvir, se aproxima, e pode ver as marcas dos golpes, hematomas, cortes e algumas partes do corpo como braços e pescoço estavam enfaixadas, Kai estava irreconhecível, Dickinson jamais imaginava que veria Kai dependo de máquinas para viver, jamais havia sequer sonhado em vê-lo naquela situação. – Tem que melhorar, eu vou descobrir quem foi o covarde que fez isso com você, ele irá pagar por tudo. – o velho homem não estava agüentando ficar, resolve sair. –me perdoe Kai, eu deveria ter te protegido. – e Tyson entra logo em seguida, e vê senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Kai...

Sr. Dickinson- É horrível ver ele nessa situação.

Tyson- A culpa é minha, eu deveria ter ouvido ele.

Sr. Dickinson- Pare de se culpar Tyson, os culpados são os covardes que fizeram isso com ele. – apesar dele mesmo se sentir culpado queria confortar Tyson.

Tyson- Mesmo assim, acho que se tivesse ouvido o que tinha pra falar ele não estaria nessa situação.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou resolver isso, no momento preciso que vocês dêem forçar para o Kai, ele tem que se recuperar.

Tyson- e o que os médicos falaram?

Sr. Dickinson- Ele vai ficar bem. Mas precisa acordar.

Tyson- Certo.

Sr. Dickinson- Olha Tyson eu vou dar uma saída, mas eu volto logo.

Tyson- Certo. – o velho assim que sai encontra com o médico que estava cuidado do caso de Kai.

Doutor- Posso ajudar?

Sr. Dickinson- Quero carta branca para esses meninos! Impeça quem quiser de entrar, menos os Bladebreakers!

Doutor- Mas senhor, acho melhor não irem vê-lo o tempo todo... – senhor Dickinson o interrompe.

Sr. Dickinson- Isso não é um pedido.

Doutor- Certo!

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado. – e ia saindo, encontra com Max, Kenny e Ray. – O Tyson está lá dentro já, podem ir.

Ray- Obrigado senhor Dickinson. – e entra, seguido pelos outros.

Carter- E então senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem, foi o mesmo que ele lhe falou, o estado de Kai é grave.

Carter- Eu vou a polícia, dar queixa.

Sr. Dickinson- Bom, eu vou no hotel ver as fitas das câmeras de segurança.

Carter- Certo, nos encontramos mais tarde, temos que encontrar esses malditos.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo! – e os dois saem do hospital.

Enquanto isso no quarto.

Max- Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

Tyson- Cara, tá mais do que obvio isso é coisa de Voltaire.

Max- Mas ele teria coragem de machucar o próprio neto? – não escondia mais a tristeza.

Tyson- Se ele já havia usado ele pra dominar o beyblade, eu não duvido de nada. – Tyson estava começando a ficar frustrado com a situação.

Ray- Não adianta ficarmos tirando conclusões, senhor Dickinson vai chamar a policia e eles vão investigar.

Kenny- Ele tem razão cara, agora temos que ser forte, e esperar que Kai saia dessa situação.

Tyson- Vocês estão certo! Mas... não sabe a raiva que estou daquele fofoqueiro do Alexander. Eu acho que vou...

Max- O que vai fazer?

Tyson- Eu vou lá, dizer umas verdades para aquele playboy! – e vai saindo.

Ray- Tyson!

Tyson- Não me impeça Ray, você viu o que aconteceu? Tudo por culpa dele!!!!

Ray- Fala baixo, do que vai adiantar?

Tyson- Eu não posso deixar ele sair dessa? – com muita raiva, mas Ray se exalta.

Ray- E o que adianta, deixa ele pra lá, quer se vingar de alguém? Ache Voltaire e os covardes que fizeram isso com nosso amigo, aí sim... – aquilo meio que parou Tyson.

Tyson- Você tem razão, desculpe. – com vergonha e triste por não poder fazer nada.

Ray- Eu sei que está nervoso, todos estamos. Mas nesse momento.

Tyson- Você está certo Ray, não adianta ficar bradando, o negócio é rezar para que ele se recupere.

Kenny- Gente o que vamos fazer? Sobre o beyblade.

Tyson- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora.

Max- Eu não to afim de treinar, não enquanto nosso amigo está aqui, e nesse estado.

Kenny- Bem sincero, eu também não, eu não consigo mais ver os bladebreakers com um a menos.

Ray- Mas e Daichi? – pensando que ia quebrar as pernas do baixinho, mas não esperava a reação.

Kenny- Ele desistiu de ser Bladebreaker, e mesmo assim ele lutou apenas um ano com a gente, e nós bem... faz 5 anos que a gente se conhece.

Tyson- Verdade, esqueça o Daichi. Então estamos de acordo, não iremos lutar até o Kai se recuperar.

Ray- Eu concordo.

Max- Eu também.

Kenny- Sem sombra de dúvidas.

Tyson- Vê se melhora, precisamos tirar aquela luta a limpo, e ver o verdadeiro campeão. – dizia sorrindo. – Melhora amigo! Gente vou pegar um copo da água. Já volto. – e sai.

Max- Coitado. – olhando para o Kai.

Ray- Como será o estado dele.

Kenny- Vou dar uma olhada. – e pega a papelada.

Max- Você entende isso?

Kenny- Não é difícil. – e continuou lendo.

Enquanto Tyson pegava um copo da água, seu irmão Hiro vai ele.

Hiro- Tyson, como você tá?

Tyson- To preocupado.

Hiro- Eu espero que ele se recupere, mas... – ele olha sério.

Tyson- Mas?

Hiro- Se ele não se recuperar?

Tyson- Eu conversei com os outros e... Enquanto Kai não estiver recuperado, não terá Bladebreakers.

Hiro- O que?

Tyson- Todos nós concordamos com isso, somos uma equipe dentro do Beystadium, mas também somos uma equipe fora, ficaremos ao lado dele até ele se recuperar, depois nós voltamos ao beyblade. – aquela resposta fez Hiro abrir um sorriso de leve.

Hiro- Tyson, posso ser sincero?

Tyson- Claro.

Hiro- Acho que só agora, os Bladebreakers estão voltando. Unidos para o que der e vier, fazia anos que não via uma equipe de verdade. – abraçou o irmão. – Você e seus amigos são um exemplo. – e soltou Tyson.

Tyson- Valeu... – dizia num tom triste.

Hiro- E como ele está?

Tyson- Tá dependendo de máquinas, mas o senhor Dickinson disse que ele vai se recuperar.

Hiro- Assim espero. – e os dois ficam conversando.

Enquanto isso no hotel onde estavam todas as equipes, os Nightfall estavam no saguão.

Dimitri- Viu que injustiça? – revoltado.

Elise- O que foi dessa vez?

Dimitri- O senhor Dickinson falou com todas as equipes depois da luta, porque não falou conosco?

Elise- Por um lado eu agradeço, ele ia falar bobagens e dar sermões.

Ling- Não falem assim, pode ter surgido uma emergência.

Alexander- Ling, pare de achar que alguma coisa de ruim vai acontecer com aqueles desgraçados. – já irritado.

Ling- Olha eu... – ela para assim que vê senhor Dickinson e ve que ele não está com uma cara nada boa, ela vai até ele para ver o que aconteceu, e ouve senhor Dickinson pedir algo para o balconista.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, pode chamar o gerente?

Recepcionista- Sim senhor, só um minuto!

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado!

Ling- Está tudo bem? – tom de preocupação.

Sr. Dickinson- Ling, desculpe não ter ido falar com vocês, surgiu uma emergência. – senhor Dickinson tremia.

Ling- O que aconteceu? – com o tom de voz certo, e sentindo

Sr. Dickinson- Eu deveria tê-lo ajudado, ele confiou em mim! – uma pequena lagrima caiu.

Ling- Como assim?

Sr. Dickinson- Já deve estar sabendo sobre o Kai ter entregado o campeonato.

Ling- Sei sim.

Sr. Dickinson- O que você não sabe, que antes de acontecer a luta, Kai havia me procurado, ele me disse que eu era a única pessoa em que ele confiava. – Ling o ouvia atentamente.

Ling- Senhor Dickinson, gostaria de tomar um chá? – dizia Ling num jeito simpático e convidativo, com aquele tom de "pode desabafar comigo".

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado Ling! – e os dois vão até o restaurante, fazem o pedido de chá, assim que senhor Dickinson toma o gole, se acalma, mas ainda estava muito triste.

Ling- Então porque está tão triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai havia me contado que Voltaire o estava ameaçando.

Ling- O quê? – não era surpresa sobre a ameaça, mas era surpresa sobre o senhor Dickinson saber de tudo.

Sr. Dickinson- Hoje pela manhã ele me falou, ele me contou tudo.

Ling- Ele te contou o que?

Sr. Dickinson- Foi assim... ((adoro essa parte!!! XD))

**Flashback. **

Senhor Dickinson estava em sua sala vendo umas papeladas e revendo as regras do novo campeonato de beyblade. E ouve umas batidas em sua porta.

Sr. Dickinson- Pode entrar! – ele vê a porta abrir e era Kai. – Kai? O que está fazendo aqui? Daqui a pouco é sua luta.

Kai- Eu preciso falar com o senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro.

Kai- Vou avisando eu nunca fui disso... – Kai não estava bem emocionalmente. – Eu nunca fui covarde e...

Sr. Dickinson- O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?

Kai- Não, eu não estou bem, preciso de ajuda. – estava literalmente perdendo a calma.

Sr. Dickinson- Se acalme o que está acontecendo? – preocupado, jamais havia visto Kai naquele estado, os inimigos dele adorariam vê-lo nesse momento.

Kai- Eu tenho uma coisa importante para te contar. E é provável que o senhor me odeie pelo resto da vida assim como os bladebreakers.

Sr. Dickinson- O que fez?

Kai- Dois anos atrás no campeonato mundial eu... – ele respira fundo. – e eu entreguei o campeonato mundial, eu entreguei a luta para que Tyson fosse o campeão.

Sr. Dickinson- Você o que? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Kai- Antes de atirar as pedras, por favor me ouve.

Sr. Dickinson- Como te ouvir? Você fala uma coisa dessas que tipo de explicação pode haver?

Kai- Me deixa falar.

Sr. Dickinson- Não pensou no Tyson? Ele achou que foi campeão por mérito, e não por causa disso, não pensou no seu amigo?

Kai- Voltaire apareceu o que queria que eu fizesse?

Sr. Dickinson- Está trabalhando para ele de novo? – senhor Dickinson estava estressado, Kai estava estressado.

Kai- Eu não disse isso.

Sr. Dickinson- Que outro motivo teria?

Kai- Ele quer a... – senhor Dickinson o interrompe.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro sempre tem uma desculpa?

Kai- CHEGA! – o velho senhor se cala e Kai o encara. – Não quer me ouvir? Tudo bem, ninguém ouviu, mas ainda acho que você é a melhor pessoa para guardar isso. – e dá uma pequena caixa ao senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- E o que seria? – muito irritado com Kai, mas quando pega a caixa e abre. – Mas... – ele fica perplexo. – Mas é a... Black Dranzer, mas como?

Kai- Guarde muito bem, num cofre, num banco, mas não deixe que Voltaire pegue ela.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas como você estava com ela esse tempo todo?

Kai- Ele havia me dado, com o preço de eu capturar todas as feras bit, mas não usei. Não sou o traidor que todos pensam.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai... – estava com vergonha.

Kai- E o campeonato que eu entreguei, sabe como funciona o mundo das apostas, Voltaire estava com pouco dinheiro, e apostou tudo no Tyson.

Sr. Dickinson- Porque você era o mais cotado para ganhar, então se caso o Tyson ganhasse, a pessoa que apostou nele ganharia uma fortuna. – ligando as peças do quebra cabeças.

Kai- É isso...

Sr. Dickinson- Porque fez isso?

Kai- Porque se eu não fizesse isso, ele iria me matar!

Sr. Dickinson- Voltaire faria isso?

Kai- E ele me falou para manter segredo, mas... agora todos sabem, e ele sabe que estou com a Black Dranzer. Guarde essa fera bit, se não tudo que conhecemos... Não irá mais existir. – o velho homem havia ficado pasmo e horrorizado de saber de tudo.

Sr. Dickinson- Não podemos deixar isso ficar assim.

Kai- Não há nada o que fazer, eu vou sair dos bladebreakers depois que falar com eles, enquanto eu estiver longe, eles estarão seguro!

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, isso não vai adiantar...

Kai- Vai, Voltaire vai pensar que ainda estou com a fera bit.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, tenho uma pergunta.

Kai- Fale.

Sr. Dickinson- Porque você entrou na BEGA, mesmo sabendo que era Boris que comandava tudo?

Kai- Eu queria uma luta justa contra o Tyson. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Sr. Dickinson- Entendo.

Kai- Guarde isso! Não deixe cair em mãos erradas, só isso que te peço. – e sai nas pressas.

Sr. Dickinson- Não, Kai espere! – foi tentar alcançar o garoto, mas não o achou mais ele olha a caixa contendo a Black Dranzer.

**Fim do Flashback. **

Ling- Então é isso, Kai entregou o campeonato porque Voltaire o ameaçou de morte, e ele quer a Black Dranzer de volta? – chocada, jamais havia imaginado na Black Dranzer.

Sr. Dickinson- Acho que se eles tivessem achado a fera bit com o Kai, não teriam feito o que fizeram.

Ling- Mas o que fizeram? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kai?

Sr. Dickinson- Eu deveria tê-lo protegido, se eu tivesse impedido ele de ir, não estaria onde está. – estava muito triste e se sentindo muito culpado pelo acontecido.

Ling- Como assim onde ele está?

Sr. Dickinson- ele está no hospital. Meu sócio e Ana das Furious Girls o acharam ferido.

Ling- O que? – as surpresas desagradáveis não paravam.

Sr. Dickinson- O que fizeram com ele foi uma covardia, o espancaram feio. Ele não tem muitas chances de sair vivo, e se caso sair ele vai ter algum tipo de deficiência.

Ling- Meu Deus, isso é horrível.

Sr. Dickinson- Por isso não fui falar com vocês, soube de Kai um pouco antes de acabar sua luta. Eu peço desculpas se caso, os dei a entender que foi porque derrotaram os Bladebreakers.

Ling- Imagina, não precisa se desculpar.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado menina Ling. Eu vou me retirar preciso pegar as fitas das câmeras de segurança, e levar para a polícia.

Ling- Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Sr. Dickinson- Não, obrigado. – diz com um sorriso simpático, porém triste.

Ling- Qualquer coisa estou aqui!

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado, com licença. – e sai.

Ling- Nossa, que horror. – e Alexander aparece.

Alexander- O que aconteceu Ling?

Ling- Kai está no hospital.

Alexander- Como é? – surpreso em ouvir aquilo.

Ling- Sim, parece que foi vitima de agressão.

Alexander- Como está o estado de saúde?

Ling- Não é nada bom, ele corre risco de vida. Não tem muitas chances! – falava horrorizada pelo acontecimento.

Alex- É tão mal assim? – apesar da situação Ling abre um leve sorriso, porque apesar da imagem de durão e de mal que Alexander passa a todos em sua volta, mostra que tem bom coração.

Ling- Eu vou no hospital, os bladebreakers podem estar precisando de um ombro amigo. Quer ir?

Alexander- Melhor não, eles me odeiam e eu não vou muito com a cara deles. Mas eu te levo até lá.

Ling- Obrigado! – e segura a mão do namorado.

Alexander- Ling, me desculpe por ter gritado com você!

Ling- Deixa pra lá! – e Alexander segura a mão de Ling, e na hora Elise e Dimitri aparecem.

Elise- Que bom que os pombinhos se acertaram.

Ling- Rs. – apenas um sorriso tímido.

Elise- O que conversou com o velho?

Ling- Kai está no hospital.

Dimitri- Brincou?

Ling- Não, pelo o que tudo indica, parece que Voltaire está por trás de tudo.

Dimitri- Mas ele vai morrer? – curioso.

Ling- Infelizmente acho, ele está gravemente ferido, senhor Dickinson disse que ele corre sério risco.

Elise- Que desperdício, ele era tão lindo.

Ling- rsrsrsrsrs. Você não toma jeito né Elise?

Elise- Desculpe, mas vou ser sincera, eu não conheço Kai, então não fiquei tão chocada assim. – ela diz de maneira sincera. – Mas sim ele é lindo demais.

Dimitri- Nem a mim. E ele é feio que dói. – com ciúmes do comentário de Elise.

Ling- Gente que frieza. – enquanto eles conversavam, Alexander estava longe, mentalmente.

Alexander- _**Droga, foi minha culpa, não deveria ter falado. **_– e Ling o chama.

Ling- Alexander.

Alexander- Sim, o que foi?

Dimitri- Você tava viajando, o que andou tomando?

Alexander- Cale-se! Vamos Ling.

Elise- Vão aonde?

Ling- Vamos ao hospital, os Bladebreakers devem precisar de ajuda, vou levar alguma comida para eles, com certeza vão ficar lá o tempo todo.

Elise- Ah, eu vou com você.

Ling- Sério?

Elise- Claro, o Tyson está carente e sei que Dayse das fofuriosas (sim apelido malvado), carrega um caminhão por ele.

Dimitri- Vai lá Elise fazer mais uma inimiga.

Elise- Tenho culpa que os rapazes não resiste a mim? – dizia jogando o cabelo para trás, fazendo um movimento gracioso, e já tirando uns suspiros de alguns rapazes de outras equipes.

Ling- Certo, vamos! – e eles saem.

No hospital outra equipe fica sabendo e vão dar apoio aos bladebreakers.

Annie- Oi meninas. – os Fire Star encontram as Furious Girls.

Ana- Oi.

Niranda- E como estão os meninos?

Dayse- Estão muito triste.

Ruby- Parece que o Kai não vai sobreviver.

Ana- Como ficarão sabendo?

Nathy- Dori nos contou, aí preparamos umas coisas para os bladebreakers e viemos.

Zack- Mas é muito grave?

Ruby- Ele tá em coma.

Zack- Nossa, mas foi assalto.

Sakura- Não, ele estava sendo ameaçado pelo Voltaire, com certeza aquele velho maldito fez cumprir a ameaça. – dizia com raiva.

Ana- Alguém tem que dar um jeito naquele velho, ele já tá fazendo hora extra na terra!

Todos- rsrsrsrs.

Yube- Vixe, os muleques devem estar na pior.

Annie- Tem como ver eles?

Ana- Acho que sim, eles ainda estão no quarto do Kai.

Annie- Acho que vou lá.

Niranda- Eu vou com você. – e as duas vão até o quarto, e encontram os baldebreakers.

Annie- Ray, Max, Kenny como estão? – falava baixo.

Ray- Estamos ótimos... – Annie viu que Ray tinha acabado de chorar.

Kenny- Senhor Dickinson mentiu para nós.

Niranda- Porque diz isso?

Ray- Kai está morrendo.

Annie- O quê? – dizia abismada.

Na sala de espera, vem alguém que ninguém esperava.

Ana- Suzy, Rhaian, que bom que vieram. E o Daichi.

Suzy- Daichi não vem, tentamos convencer ele mas não teve jeito.

Sakura- Mas o importante é que vieram dar uma força para os meninos.

Suzy- Claro, os Bladebreakers devem estar precisando de ajuda.

Rhaian- Foi uma covardia que fizeram com o Kai.

Ana- Nem me fale.

Rhaian- Foi você que achou ele não?

Ana- Foi, junto com Carter.

– chegam Hiro e Tyson.

Tyson- Galera, que bom que vieram. – olhando os Meteoros e os Fire Star.

Hiro- Me dão licença vou falar com o médico. – e sai.

Suzy- E como o Kai está?

Tyson- Tá ligado a aparelhos, mas acho que ele se recupera pelo menos foi isso que o senhor Dickinson disse. – mas hora muda quando ouve Hiro conversando com o médico.

Hiro- Como é que é?

Doutor- Sinto muito, mas estamos o deixando confortável, sem dor, temos que esperar sinto muito. – e saiu.

Hiro- Meu Deus.

Tyson- O que? Fale Hiro.

Hiro- Tyson... – ele queria achar uma forma de dizer a Tyson. – Lamento, mas as chances de ele viver são baixas.

Tyson- Não, você está enganado.

Hiro- O médico acabou de me dizer, praticamente as máquinas o estão deixando vivo.

Tyson- Droga! – ficou arrasado, Suzy coloca a mão no ombro de Tyson.

Suzy- Sinto muito.

Tyson- Não. – Hiro o abraça, Tyson estava inconformado seu amigo poderia morrer há qualquer momento.

No hotel o senhor Dickinson estava vendo as fitas.

Sr. Dickinson- Tem do estacionamento?

Guarda- Claro. – e coloca uma das fitas, e senhor Dickinson assiste a tudo, assim que termina sai furioso, e com a fita em mãos. Vai até o hall do hotel e encontra Carter.

Carter- Conseguiu a fita? – o senhor passa rápido pelo Carter que o segue. – Dickinson! – chamou a atenção dele.

Sr. Dickinson- Não foi um assalto, foi uma execução.

Carter- O que?

Sr. Dickinson- Eles queriam matá-lo!

**Fim do capítulo. **

Bem, é isso por enquanto, esse capítulo foi bem dramático, mas fazer o que né? É uma fic de todos os gêneros. Mas falando do capítulo, alguns tiveram seus momentos de redenção outros se vingaram do jeito que queriam, e agora nosso queridíssimo Bladebreaker está perto da morte, será que Kai escapa dessa?

Gente eu peço desculpas, pelo atraso de novo, mas dessa vez foi minha culpa mesmo, primeiro não postei no domingo, o capítulo estava pronto, mas não postei, ontem (segunda) fui postar mas não gostei do jeito que ficou e reformulei, mexi e talz, e postei exatamente a 00h03 min então postei na quarta, uma coisa que era pra sair domingo, novamente peço desculpas, mas está aqui! Beijos a todos e em especial a Ana (a menina que inscreveu Suzy e Rhaian) que hoje dia 15/04 é aniversário dela, então parabéns!!!! Até a próxima!!!!

**Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!!!! Tentei corrigir todos!**


	17. Descobertas

**E aí, beleza??**

Vamos começar logo o capítulo, que além das lutas restantes, bem.... o que mais tinha que dizer?? Acho que só, as outras fic não esquentem, elas serão completas, mas não agora, e a nova fic que estava fazendo "Fugindo dos padrões" vai demorar um pouco mais para ser postada, porque quero fazer algo bem bacana assim como essa "Beyblade o retorno", acho que agora é só... vamos nessa! Vocês vão adorar, é bom ter tempo para ler esse capítulo, porque é GRANDE PRA CARALHO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH... desculpe o palavrão.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Se não puder ajudar, ATRAPALHE. Porque o importante é participar!" By Anamatéia.**

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

**Descobertas.**

Quando senhor Dickinson encontra Carter.

Carter- Conseguiu a fita? – o senhor passa rápido pelo Carter que o segue. – Dickinson! – chamou a atenção dele.

Sr. Dickinson- Não foi um assalto, foi uma execução.

Carter- O que?

Sr. Dickinson- Eles queriam matá-lo!

Carter- O QUÊ?

Sr. Dickinson- Eles não o surpreenderam no estacionamento, eles o levaram até lá!

Carter- E dá pra ver quem foram?

Sr. Dickinson- Com certeza. Agora como diz os garotos "o bicho vai pegar"! – ele entra no carro, mas não antes de falar com Carter. – Ah, quero que vá para o hospital e não saia de perto do Kai, se descobrirem que não o mataram, eles iram até lá terminar o serviço.

Carter- Certo.

Sr. Dickinson- Cuide dele, por favor! – falava sério.

Carter- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Sr. Dickinson- A gente se fala depois, até mais ver! – e seu carro sai do hotel. Carter logo em seguida pega um dinheiro e também sai.

Enquanto isso no hospital.

Tyson- To preocupado, fazem dois dias e nada do Kai acordar.

Ray- Tem que ser paciente, ele deu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça...

Kenny- Tirando que é um milagre não ter morrido antes, ele sofreu muitas lesões corporal.

Tyson- Mesmo assim, tá demorando demais, ele já deveria ter dado qualquer tipo de sinal.

Max- Kenny? – Max era o único que estava chorando a mais de 2 dias.

Kenny- Fale...

Max- Tem como saber se ele está sofrendo?

Kenny- Bem, eu não sou _expert _nessas coisas, mas os médicos falaram que ele não está sofrendo, e acho que o estão medicando para isso.

Max- Bem, pelo menos um lado bom nessa tragédia. – eles olhavam para Kai, que não dava nenhum sinal, até ouvirem uma das máquinas que monitorava os batimentos.

Kenny- Os batimentos... estão aumentando. Ele pode acordar! – e todos chegam perto de Kai, seus batimentos que até então estava entre 70 a 75 agora estava entre 150 a 160 e ao aumentava.

Tyson- Kai! – e segurava a mão do amigo. Os batimentos não paravam de aumentar, e seu corpo começa a tremer.

Ray- Vou chamar os médicos! – e sai correndo.

Tyson- Kai! Acorda!

Max- Vamos Kai acorda cara! – e segurava a outra mão do jovem.

Tyson- Acorda Kai! – os dois sentiram Kai apertando a mão deles.

Max- Isso cara, força! Vamos lá Kai! – sorrindo ao ver que Kai estava reagindo. Kai apertava mais as mãos de Tyson e Max, os dois virão que pela expressão de Kai, estava sentido bastante dor, Tyson e Max estavam esperando Kai acordar, era a primeira reação em dois dias, porém, eles sentiram que Kai estava perdendo forças, e não sentiram mais Kai segurando a mão deles, e o pior... o apito da máquina indicava uma parada cardíaca, o coração de Kai, havia parado de bater.

Tyson- NÃO! Kai acorda cara! – balança um pouco o corpo do amigo, não demora muito e chegam os médicos.

Médico- Se afaste por favor! – e num jeito rápido eles pegam o desfibrilador, tiram a camisa de Kai, e começam os procedimentos para ressuscitar o garoto.

Tyson- Kai. – olhando e tendo a certeza, era o fim para Kai.

Max- Não. – e se a criança já estava chorando a situação piorou.

Médico- Preciso que saiam do quarto, por favor! – e continuavam tentando trazer Kai de volta. – se afastem! – e os médicos e enfermeiros restantes se afastam, ele dá o choque, espera alguns segundos e vê se o coração voltou a bater.

Enfermeira- A pressão está diminuindo.

Médico- Novamente! – e ele dava outro choque.

Enfermeira- Por favor meninos! – e os leva até a porta.

Tyson- Não, eu quero ficar! Ele precisa de mim. – e o médico olha nervoso.

Médico- Ele precisa que vocês parem de teimosia e deixe-nos trabalhar!

Ray- Vamos! – olhando para o amigo, sem nenhum sinal de vida, e também sentia que era o fim.

Max- Não precisa ser grosso! – e sai.

Tyson- É melhor não deixar ele morrer. – falava sério para o médico e sai.

Logo depois Carter chega no hospital encontra com os bladebreakers, na sala de espera, e pelo visto deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Carter- O que aconteceu?

Ray- O Kai... – Ray estava nervoso.

Carter- O que aconteceu com ele?

Max- O coração dele... – Max estava chorando de forma incontrolável. – Parou de bater...

Carter- O que? – mas não foi só ele.

Max- Eles estão fazendo de tudo... para animar ele.

Ray- Não estão vendo? – irritado. – nosso amigo vai morrer, temos que pensar num jeito de acabar com aquele maldito do Voltaire!

Alexander- Tão falando sério? – eram os Nightfall.

Ray- O que faz aqui? – Mesmo triste, ainda tinha forças para arrumar encrenca com o Alexander e os Nightfall. – Não são bem vindos.

Tyson- Chega! Precisamos mandar energias para o Kai, ele vai sair dessa. – tentando se conter, porque o clima estava pesado demais, e não agüentaria mais uma discussão a toa.

Ling- É verdade, Kai está pra morrer?

Tyson- Sim. – baixou o olhar, não queria que ninguém o visse assim. – Estávamos com ele e de repente o coração parou.

Ling- E os médicos, eles ainda estão com ele?

Tyson- Sim. Mas... – não queria, mas infelizmente tinha que se obrigar a conformar-se, Kai iria morrer. – Ele vai morrer, está sofrendo, não vai agüentar.

Ling- Eu sinto muito. – olhando para Tyson, e vendo que era vista sua tristeza. Logo em seguida o médico aparece.

Médico- O coração voltou a bater, mas ele não irá mais acordar... e não poderão mais vê-lo.

Tyson- Como assim? – não gostou do que ouviu.

Médico- O estado dele é terminal, quando um paciente chega e esse ponto, não podemos abrir mais para visitas.

Tyson- Não!! – agüentou até onde poderia estava chorando muito.

Ling- Mas não há nada o que fazer?

Médico- Sinto muito, não há nada que possamos fazer... – ele olhou para todos. – Alguém conhece algum parente ou alguém que seja responsável pelo garoto?

Carter- Porque?

Médico- Infelizmente, temos que considerar a...

Carter- Fale de uma vez?

Médico- Temos que considerar que pelo fato do paciente estar em estado terminal, ele está sofrendo, não há mais nada o que fazer, seu cérebro esta morto, não respira mais sozinho só com a ajuda de máquinas, nesse tipos de casos, temos uma alternativa...

Carter- Está falando da... Eutanásia? – indignado.

Médico- É o melhor para o paciente. – enquanto isso os Bladebreakers e o Nightfall estavam ouvindo.

Max- O que é eutanásia?

Alexander- Querem desligar os aparelhos.

Tyson- Não podem!

Alexander- Se os responsáveis por ele autorizarem e tiverem tudo a papelada, eles podem e vão fazer isso.

Ling- Mas não é proibido?

Alexander- Em alguns lugares.

Tyson- Eles não podem fazer isso. Não podem! – e sai do lugar.

Elise- A situação de Kai é mais grave do que pensei.

Dimitri- Nem me fale, só sei que eu acho que se o Kai morrer, os bladebreakers também morrem.

Elise- Como assim?

Dimitri- Eles não vão lutar, para eles acabou o beyblade.

Elise- Eles largariam o beyblade, por causa da morte do Kai?

Dimitri- Você ainda tem dúvida?

Elise- Bem, é uma pena.

Dimitri- Nossa você sentimental?

Elise- Não, é porque ele é uma gracinha, eu acho que conseguiria arrancar uns beijos dele.

Dimitri- Credo. – e sai. Enquanto isso Ana e Sakura estavam no hotel, lendo alguns livros.

Ana- ACHEEEI!!! – gritou com olhando um livro.

Sakura- Achou? E o que fazer para ajudar o Kai?

Ana- Não, eu achei o gibi daquele herói com as garras. Eu adoro ele. Queria ser ele.

Sakura- Ana é sério, precisamos achar algo.

Ana- Desculpe. Vamos ver... – e Dayse, Ruby e Dori aparecem.

Dayse- Vamos ao hospital. Vão ficar para ver a luta?

Sakura- Não, estamos pesquisando para ver se realmente o médico diz a verdade, sobre o estado de saúde do Kai.

Dori- Mas o médico disse que infelizmente ele pode não se recuperar.

Ana- DISCORDO!

Dori- Como assim?

Ana- Eu vi ele lutando!

Dori- Como assim?

Ana- Ele estava lutando. E nossa... – abriu um sorrisão que nenhuma garota daria. – e que luta, ele destruiu. – olhando o livro.

Dori- Ana olha acho que...

Ana- Quantas vezes me enganei?

Dori- Eu sei Ana, mas...

Ana- Então, me ajude aqui um jeito de curar ele ou vasa. – ignorante como sempre.

Dori- Não precisa ser grossa, eu vou no hospital, eles estão precisando de apoio.

Ruby- Também vou, tadinho deles, estão lá a quase três dias.

Dayse- Bem não temos mais nada o que fazer no campeonato, e os Bladebreakers estão precisando.

Dori- Verdade, os Fire Star mandaram uma cesta com algumas guloseimas, eles não poderão ir por causa da luta deles.

Ruby- Verdade, os atuais campeões já devem estar no hospital, também não tem mais o que fazer no campeonato e foram dar uma força para os Bladebreakers.

Ana- Credo... – e aperta a pagina de um dos livros, e fecha os olhos. – Droga.

Sakura- O que aconteceu?

Ana- Preciso de ar...

Sakura- Você está bem?

Ana- To só preciso sair daqui. – se levantou e saiu.

Sakura- Ana! – e vai ir atrás dela, mas Hiro chega.

Hiro- Eu preciso falar com você Sakura.

Sakura- Sobre o que?

Hiro- O real motivo de eu ter me tornado o treinado de sua equipe. – aquilo chamou a atenção de Sakura. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS... enquanto isso. (como sou má!! MUAHAUHAUAUAHUAHAU)

No hospital chegam a equipe Lord Of The Elementes. E olham os Bladebreakers aflitos.

Ryo- E aí Tyson? Como ta o Kai? – preocupado.

Tyson- Tá morrendo. – Tyson estava chorando, seu estado estava lamentável.

Kyo- Como assim cara? Ele não tem salvação?

Tyson- Não!

Samy- Sinto muito, estávamos torcendo para que ele melhorasse.

Ryo- E o que vão fazer, após a morte do Kai?

Tyson- Se acontecer isso, nunca mais vou lutar!

Samy- Sabe que Kai não iria gostar que vocês desistissem.

Tyson- Mas não existirá mais Bladebreakers, e todos concordam comigo.

Kyo- Todos, Ray, Max e Kenny?

Tyson- É que vocês não entendem, passar por tudo que passamos como equipe, e ignorarmos o fato do nosso amigo estar morto, não podendo estar ali. Para que lutar se ele não estará junto?

Kyo- Entendo o que está passando.

Tyson- Eu... – Tyson passa a mão no rosto para espantar o sono.

Samy- Vocês precisam descansar estão aqui a quase três dias. – olhando o cansaço na cara de Tyson.

Ryo- Verdade, vão para o hotel, tomem um banho e descansem, nós ficamos aqui cuidando de Kai.

Tyson- Não, eu preciso ficar!

Ray- Tyson, vai você e o Max para o hotel eu fico com o Kenny e quanto voltarem nós vamos.

Tyson- Não.

Ray- O que adianta ficar? Cansado assim? Infelizmente não há mais nada o que fazer. – Tyson viu que apesar de Ray falar aquilo ele estava muito triste, porque praticamente era o único que realmente se dava bem com Kai.

Tyson- Bem acho melhor todos irmos.

Samy- Isso, nós cuidamos do Kai, não vamos sair daqui.

Ray- Obrigado Samy!

Tyson- Vamos, Max. Kenny!

Kenny e Max- Vamos! – e eles vão saindo do hospital, chegando ao hotel Tyson encontra Daichi.

Tyson- Vão indo, eu vou falar com o Daichi.

Ray- Quer que eu vá com você?

Tyson- Não, podem ir, aqui é jogo rápido.

Max- Beleza, vamos pedir uma comida para gente!

Kenny- não demore! – e eles sobem, e Tyson vai até Daichi.

Tyson- Daichi.

Daichi- O que você quer Tyson? – falava frio e com um pouco de irritação, porque sabia o que Tyson ia falar.

Tyson- Porque não foi no hospital? – ainda triste.

Daichi- E porque eu iria? – como se não tivesse nada acontecendo.

Tyson- O Kai está morrendo.

Daichi- Jura? – com sarcasmo, mas ele usou sarcasmo com a pessoa errada.

Tyson- Não estou brincando, ele está morrendo!

Daichi- Bem, colheu o que plantou!

Tyson- O que quer dizer com isso?

Daichi- Vocês são uns hipócritas se preocupando com ele, só porque está no hospital? – olhando firme para Tyson.

Tyson- Daichi... – meio que repreendendo o menino.

Daichi- Não terminei. Quer saber de uma coisa? – e Daichi olha bem para cara de Tyson. – Por mim, tomara que ele morra!!! – falava com olhar de raiva.

Tyson- Você tem noção do que está falando? Você ouviu a versão dele?

Daichi- E você ouviu? – aquilo fez Tyson se calar. – agora tá arrependido porque o Kai tá num hospital, por mim, não faz diferença se morrer ou não.

Tyson- Ele estava sendo ameaçado, pelo avô.

Daichi- E você acreditou?

Tyson- O Kai... – e Daichi o interrompe.

Daichi- Não fale no nome dele perto de mim. Para mim ele não passa de um maldito, que fez coisas ruins, é um traidor, mentiroso, vigarista, um lixo em forma de pessoa... – Tyson estava se irritando. – Por um lado até é bom ele se salvar, e que vire um aleijado, um inútil!!! – Tyson se segurou até onde pode, mas não se agüenta mais e dá um tapa de "mão cheia" (com muita força) em Daichi que cai no chão.

Tyson- CUIDADO COM O QUE FALA SEU MERDINHA! EU COMETI UM ERRO TERRIVEL, SIM EU CONCORDO, NÃO O OUVI, MAS EU TENHO A HUMILDADE DE ME DESCULPAR, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ELE PASSOU, VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA. VOCÊ NÃO É NINGUÉM PARA FALAR ISSO DO KAI, VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU? – Daichi e nem ninguém o tinha visto daquela maneiram, Tyson nunca esteve com tanta raiva de alguém desde Voltaire, o pequeno ruivo estava assustado. – Se quer saber, o Voltaire ameaçou Kai, que se ele não entregasse o campeonato ele o matava.

Daichi- O que? – tinha engolido seco agora que tinha descoberto a verdade.

Tyson- E se contasse para alguém também o matava. E outra Tala não sabia, ou seja, sua luta foi honesta. Então não tem o porquê de ficar bravo.

Daichi- ... – estava arrependido.

Tyson- Se falar mais alguma coisa do Kai, eu te deixo você igual a ele, você me ouviu? – Tyson falava em tom de ameaça.

Daichi- ... – Daichi só olhava para o chão.

Tyson- Seu merda!!! – e sai do lugar, Daichi se levanta e sai andando e encontra Suzy pelo caminho.

Suzy- Daichi, o que aconteceu?

Daichi- Me deixa sozinho! – e sai correndo.

Suzy- Daichi! – ela se preocupa com o rapaz. Enquanto isso no hospital.

Alexander- Estranho.

Ling- O que?

Alexander- O médico disse que o estado de Kai é terminal. Certo?

Ling- Sim. Mas porque está achando estranho?

Alexander- Um médico não pode dizer isso, o Kai está a quanto tempo no hospital, dois dias quase três... tem algo errado. – e logo chegaram os Brazukas.

Carol- E aí, galera? Como o Kai está?

Ling- Infelizmente... – fez um sinal de negativo com a cabeça.

Carol- Brincou?

Leandro- Ele está morrendo?

Ling- Teve uma parada agora pouco, o médico esta considerando a eutanásia.

Carol- E isso é legal por lei?

Sergio- Credo cara, coitado dele.

Marcos- Bem, ninguém merece né? Nem mesmo o Kai... principalmente de ser vitima de uma covardia que é espancamento.

Carol- E os Bladebreakers.

Elise- O que acha? Estão arrasados, perderam as esperanças.

Sergio- Deve ser horrível, ver o amigo morrer.

Elise- Eles estavam lá dentro do quarto quando aconteceu a parada cardíaca.

Leandro- Mas a polícia já foi avisada? – chegando perto de Elise.

Elise- Sim, o senhor Dickinson foi a polícia. Mas ele ainda não chegou.

Marcos- Bem, eles tem que descobrir o monstro que fez isso. – se aproximou de Elise.

Elise- Verdade. – e se afasta dos brasileiros masculinos que estavam chegando perto demais dela, mas ela estava certa, os dois estavam de arte.

Enquanto isso voltando ao local onde estavam Hiro e Sakura.

Hiro- Bem, no começo quando vi vocês, eu vi um grande potencial, e que não estava sendo bem utilizado...

Sakura- Sim... eu lembro que você havia comentado.

Hiro- Bem o que eu não falei, é que mais para frente eu acabei me apaixonando.

Sakura- O que? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Hiro- Sim, e cada vez mais penso nessa pessoa, não consigo parar de sonhar com ela um segundo. Mas estou com medo...

Sakura- Isso era visto. – folhando o livro decepcionada.

Hiro- Como assim? – não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

Sakura- Bem, eu entendo... apesar de muitos não acharem, eu a acho bem bonita, divertida... – Hiro a interrompe.

Hiro- De quem você está falando? – não entendendo.

Sakura- Era visto, você está apaixonado pela Ana e acha que ela não vai retribuir, porque vocês brigam direto.

Hiro- CREEEEEEDO! – fica indignado. – NEM PENSAR!!! Que nojo! – aquilo assusta Sakura.

Sakura- Não é ela?

Hiro- Nem pensar. – fazendo cara de nojo, mas se recompõe. – eu estou falando de uma pessoa que não temos nada em comum, mas por ela eu sou capaz de mudar tudo que há em mim.

Sakura- De quem você está falando? – um pouco triste.

Hiro- Você. – dizia ele vermelho.

Sakura- O que? – e olha para ele.

Hiro- É você... – ele respira fundo e olha para ela nos olhos. – Eu estou apaixonado por você Sakura. Mas... – baixa o olhar. – se você não quiser nada comigo eu entendo.

Sakura- Hiro eu...

Hiro- Tudo bem eu esperava já sua resposta. – desanimou de vez, quando ia se levantar.

Sakura- Eu também.

Hiro- O que?

Sakura- No começo não era assim, mas o tempo foi passando e fui gostando de você, até que... – ela ficou vermelha. – Também me apaixonei por você, e quando eu via você discutindo com Ana, pensava que existia algo entre vocês. – mais vermelha que um albino depois de um banho de sol de 40 graus Celsius.

Hiro- Sakura, quer namorar comigo? – ele olha bem para ela.

Sakura- Quero! – e os dois se abraçam e dão o primeiro beijo de namoro, o clima estava perfeito.

Ana- Que nojo! – e os dois se separam e olham Ana com acara de nojo para os dois. – não digam que presenciei o primeiro beijo.

Sakura- Ana. – com vergonha.

Ana- Sakura, lave a boca ele é porco.

Hiro- Cale a boca Ana!

Ana- CALA A BOCA VOCÊ RAPAZ! Vamos Sakura, não temos tempo.

Hiro- O que vai aprontar dessa vez?

Ana- Então SAKURA... conseguiu achar algo?

Sakura- Não... – até que olha num livro. – ACHEEEEEII!!!! VAMOOSSS! – e as duas saem correndo, mas Sakura volta e puxa Hiro. – Vamos, a gente vai precisar de você.

Hiro- Para que?

Ana- Precisamos adubar o quintal do hotel.

Hiro- Umph... – e eles saem correndo.

Enquanto isso o médico que estava tratando Kai, falava no telefone com uma pessoa e não é qualquer pessoa.

_Voltaire- E então? Como está Kai? _

Médico- Bem, ele tá mal, o estado é grave. Só por um milagre ele escapa.

_Voltaire- Melhor evitar isso, acabe com a dor dele. _

Médico- Certo. – e desliga o telefone, o doutor respira fundo, e vai até ao armários de remédios e pega um frasco com um conteúdo branco. – _**isso irá fazer o serviço! **_– e sai em direção ao quarto do Kai, mas antes de entrar, Alexander o para.

Alexander- O que vai fazer?

Médico- Eu vou ver como está o estado de saúde dele. Com licença. – e ia entrar mas ele é impedido pelo ruivo novamente.

Alexander- E ninguém pode entrar?

Médico- Como eu disse o estado de saúde dele é frágil, não é bom a entrada de pessoas.

Alexander- Mas você vai entrar.

Médico- Me dê licença, tem um paciente que precisa de mim! – e após falar de forma grosseira entra no quarto.

Ling- O que era isso? – estranhando Alexander.

Alexander- Não sei, eu não confio nesse médico.

Ling- Você tem certeza? – enquanto isso o médico dentro do quarto.

Médico- Sinto muito. – e Aplica uma dose generosa do líquido no recipiente onde estava o soro. – em poucas horas isso acaba! – e sai do quarto.

**Fim do capítulo.**

CARAAAAAAAAAALHO!!!!

O MÉDICO DESGRAÇADO TRABALHA PARA VOLTAIRE, É ELE QUE ESTAVA MATANDO KAI, SE AS CHANCES DE KAI ERAM POUCAS O DESGRAÇADO DIMINUIU, NINGUÉM VAI FAZER NADA???

RÁPIDO GALERA, ALGUÉM DESCUBRA E IMPEÇA O Kai DE MORRER!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TIVE QUE DIVIDIR ESSA PORRA EM DOIS CAPÍTULOS SE NAO FICARIA COM MAIS DE 20 FOLHAS NO WORD!! O.O

Obrigado a Eclair Sakura, que me ajudou nesse cap!

E desculpe pelo erros! Beijos e até a próxima!


	18. Já tava na hora

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com mais um capítulo , e esse vai ter uma surpresa atrás de outra, e o destino dos bladebreakers é nesse que vai ficar decidido. Sem mais papo vamos nessa!!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Se você é capaz de sorrir quando tudo dá errado, quer dizer que você já descobriu de quem é a culpa" By: Desconhecido.**

**Capítulo Anterior: **O estado de saúde de Kai só agrava, médico indica como terminal. Tyson dá um sossega leão em Daichi, na verdade da um tapa, mas o "tapa de palavras" dói muito mais no pequeno ruivo. BOMBA!!! O médico que está cuidando de Kai, trabalha para Voltaire, e vai garantir a morte de Kai. Será que não irão perceber, será que Kai vai realmente morrer?

**Já tava Hora!**

O médico que trabalha para Voltaire injeta algo no soro de Kai, para garantir sua morte.

Médico- Sinto muito. – e Aplica uma dose generosa do líquido no recipiente onde estava o soro. – em poucas horas isso acaba! – Ao sair dá de cara com Alexander.

Alexander- E como ele está? – olhando firme para o médico.

Médico- Bem está parando aos poucos, é melhor para ele, não irá sofrer. Agora com licença. – o médico vai andando e entra em sua sala, Alexander acha estranho e entra no quarto, ele olha bem para os aparelhos que mantinha Kai respirando, olha ao redor se não tinha nada de anormal, assim que vê que está tudo bem ele sai do quarto.

Na recepção estavam os Bladebreakers, os Nightfall, Lord of the Elements, e os brazukas. ((uma verdadeira confraternização))

Tyson- Eu queria agradecer a vocês, por estarem aqui.

Carol- Não esquenta Tyson, estamos aqui para o que der e vier.

Dayse- Tyson, não se preocupe, vai acontecer o que tiver que acontecer.

Tyson- É disso que eu mais tenho medo. – baixou o olhar e as lágrimas eram impossíveis de segurar.

Enquanto isso, Ana, Sakura e Hiro estavam correndo que nem uns desesperados.

Hiro- Mas o que descobriu Saku?

Sakura- Bem, eu suspeitei daquele médico no início em que ele falou de "eutanásia", e vi aqui uma maneira de impedir.

Hiro- Sério? – abismado com aquilo.

Sakura- Sim, eu sei que ele não pode fazer. – aquilo fez Hiro se tocar.

Hiro- Temos que ir depressa, se esse médico planejou isso no mínimo deve estar trabalhando com Voltaire. – aquilo preocupava.

Sakura- Também acho.

Ana- Se calarem a boca e irmos depressa, chegaremos a tempo. RÁPIDO!!! – Ana dizia zangada.

Sakura- Já sei! – e olhou para uma loja que aluga carros, não demora muito tempo, eles saem com um carro o mais depressa possível, em direção ao hospital.

Enquanto isso lá no hospital, Carter conversava com o médico.

Carter- Tem que ser feito alguma coisa, aquele menino não pode morrer. – dizia irritado com o médico.

Médico- Senhor infelizmente o coração dele está cada vez mais lento, as atividades cerebrais estão quase nulas, ele está dependendo de máquina para respirar, sinto muito. – dizia que de uma certa maneira fria, como todo médico é.

Carter- Lamento, mas vou pedir uma segunda opinião. – Se levanta e sai, e aquelas palavras assusta o médico.

Enquanto isso os Star fire estavam no beystadium esperando sua luta.

Annie- Me sinto péssima, nós aqui lutando e os Bladebreakers lá. – arrumava sua beyblade, mas não estava confortável com a situação.

Yube- Bem, a vida continua.

Niranda- Fazemos assim, terminamos a luta, vamos para o hospital.

Nathy- É uma boa, os Bladebreakers vão precisar da gente e de todo apoio possível.

Niranda- Verdade, principalmente agora que o estado de Kai é terminal.

Zack- Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados, mas temos uma luta, e se deixarmos eles ganharem, não irá mudar o estado de saúde do Kai.

Annie- Você tem razão, tudo bem, vamos lutar. – e eles saem para sua luta. ((Galera vou avisando lutas entre Bladebreakers e alguém, ou entre as equipes inscritas ex: Nightfall Vs Brazukas, vão ser descritas, as demais não serão escritas, porque além da preguiça é muita enrolarão, então vamos nessa!))

Nisso Suzy nota que Daichi estava mais quieto do que de costume.

Suzy- O que aconteceu Daichi? Você não fala nada desde que encontrou com Tyson.

Daichi- Eu sou um idiota. – dizia muito triste.

Suzy- Como assim? – não entendendo o que Daichi queria dizer.

Daichi- Tyson me contou, o Kai não teve culpa do campeonato... – Daichi estava ficando cada vez mais envergonhado de suas atitudes. – eu me sinto um lixo.

Suzy- Daichi... não vou mentir, finalmente reconheceu que estava errado, agora o que você tem que fazer é ir no hospital e dar apoio.

Daichi- Eu não sei, estou com medo de ir. – o medo era tão grande quanto a vergonha.

Suzy- Tyson e os outros são seus amigos, eles vão querer que você vá lá.

Daichi- É você tem razão. Quer ir? – decidido a ir.

Suzy- Claro, vou chamar o Rhaian.

Daichi- Certo.

Voltando ao carro onde estavam Ana, Hiro e Sakura.

Ana- VAMOS RÁPIDO!!!!

Sakura- Estou indo o mais rápido que eu posso! – se irritando com a insistência de Ana.

Hiro- Estamos chegando, olha lá.

Ana- Pare aqui mesmo!! – estava muito apressada, parecia que ia "tirar o pai da forca".

Sakura- Mas irão guinchar o carro. – parando o veículo.

Ana- Que guinchem, não é nosso! – e sai do carro correndo para o hospital.

Hiro- Porque ela tá tão apressada? – olhando para Sakura.

Sakura- Ela pode ter visto alguma coisa. – e lembra que Ana teve uma enxaqueca não faz muito tempo. – Certeza, que ela viu algo. – e sai correndo tentando alcançar Ana, ao chegar perto.

Ana- Sakura, procura o Carter e fale para ele sobre essa merda aí que esqueci nome. Hiro você vem comigo. – e eles entram no hospital as pressas.

Sakura- Alguém viu o Carter? – perguntando para as equipes.

Ray- Ele foi falar com o médico. Porque?

Sakura- Preciso achar ele! – e sai correndo.

Ana- Você! – aponta para Alexander.

Alexander- Eu o quê? – estranhando.

Ana- Fala, o médico não entrou no quarto?

Alexander- Você também suspeita de algo? – estranhou.

Ana- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, o médico entrou no quarto? – olhando fixo para Alexander.

Alexander- Entrou.

Ana- BOSTA!!! – e entrou no quarto de Kai rapidamente, sendo seguida por Alexander e Hiro, mas isso chamou a atenção de Tyson e os outros.

Alexander- O que foi?

Ana- Merda. Merda. – olhando por tudo quanto é lado. E ao olhar o tubo de soro, Ana tira nas pressas o soro.

Alexander- Você tá maluca garota? – Dá um brado, alto o bastante para chamar a atenção dos bladebreakers.

Ana- Hiro, fecha a porta.

Hiro- Certo!!! – e fecha a porta, um pouco antes de Tyson e os outros verem.

Alexander- O que vocês estão fazendo? – assustado com aquela situação.

Ana- Aquele médico ia matar o Kai!

Alexander- O quê? Como você sabe? – questionava a garota.

Ana- Eu vi!!!!!

Alexander- Como assim? – e Hiro o interrompe.

Hiro- Não duvide. – enquanto isso, Tyson estava do lado de fora, e estava muito assustado, porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Tyson- O que estão fazendo?

Ray- Sai daí, Tyson! – Tyson se afasta da porta e Ray dá um forte chute, tentando abrir, detalhe: O barulho foi chamativo. ((outro detalhe: Eles estavam no hospital e fazendo bagunça))

Hiro- Não sei como, mas ela sabe. Agora me ajude! – Hiro que segurava a porta impedindo de abrir e Alexander sem saber o que fazer, ajuda Hiro com a porta.

Alexander- Vocês tem noção do que estão fazendo e do problema que vamos nos meter? – chamando a atenção deles.

Ana- Eu vi ele lutando, ele estava bem.

Alexander- Mas porque tirou o soro dele?

Ana- Porque o médico injetou alguma coisa, só espero que a gente não tenha chegado tarde. – Ana olha pra Kai. – Acorda moleque. Eu te vi lutando, faça essa bosta de visão se tornar realidade, acorda!!! – e as batidas na portas estavam fortes.

Ray- O que estão fazendo com ele? – Ray gritava pelo lado de fora.

Tyson- ABRAM ESSA PORTA!!!

Max- Vou chamar ajuda. – e sai correndo.

Enquanto isso Sakura acha Carter.

Sakura- Carter, achei você. – aliviada ao achar Carter.

Carter- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupado, porque Sakura estava cansada, parecia ter corrido.

Sakura- Esse médico não é confiável. – com convicção.

Carter- Porque diz isso?

Sakura- Ele é um médico, seu trabalho é curar, ele não pode falar nem se quer em eutanásia.

Carter- Como sabe disso?

Sakura- Porque aqui na china a eutanásia é proibida, ela só é usada em recém-nascido.

Carter- Tem certeza? – aquilo realmente tirava suas dúvidas, o médico queria o Kai morto.

Sakura- Sim, absoluta! – com ainda mais certeza. – Senhor, eu acho que ele trabalha para Voltaire.

Carter- O quê? – Enquanto Sakura explicava tudo, eles olham Max correndo com alguns seguranças.

Carter- Mais essa? – e eles seguem o povo e vão até o quarto do Kai, no qual a porta estava fechada. – o que está acontecendo?

Tyson- Ana, Hiro e Alexander entrarão aí e se trancaram. – Ling é a primeira a ouvir.

Ling- O Alex fez o que? – não estava acreditando.

Enquanto isso, dentro do dormitório.

Alex- Essa porta não vai agüentar muito tempo? – fazendo força para impedir a entrada.

Hiro- Ana, o que vai fazer? – olhando para a garota, que olhava sério, para o nada.

Ana- Eu nunca me enganei nesse caso, então... espero que não seja a primeira vez. – e tira o respiradouro de Kai, não demora nem um minuto para que a máquina de batimentos comece a apitar, por causa da falta de ar.

Alexander- Você é louca??? isso vai mata-lo!!! – ele ia impedir.

Hiro- Acredite em mim, ela sabe o que faz, ainda não sei como mas sabe? – ainda segurando a porta.

Alexander- Peraí, você está confiando em visões? – questionando Hiro.

Hiro- A desgraçada nunca errou, tudo o que ela falou aconteceu, se ela disse que viu o Kai lutando, ele vai lutar. – falando com convicção ele confiava em Ana.

Ana- Valeu molequinho! – falava para Hiro. Mas sua atenção foi desviada quando as máquinas param. – _**Não. **_– e ela olha para as máquinas. – Droga, acorda garoto. Acorda. – ela o balança de leve. – Acorda! – e Ana se aproxima de Kai e encosta os lábios nos dele, ela estava passando ar para os pulmões de Kai.

Hiro- Faça ele acordar!!! – e as batidas eram fortes, Alex e Hiro estavam quase cedendo.

Ana- Acorda! – ela flexionava o peito de Kai, para fazer o coração voltar a bater. – Vamos lá Kai! – ela olha e vê que não tinha nenhum sinal. – Me desculpe moleque pelo o que vou fazer agora, mas isso vai doer, mais tarde. – Ana junta os punhos e respira fundo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

E Kai acorda, mas não estava no hospital, era um belíssimo jardim, um lugar que acalmava a mais raivosa e perturbada alma, ele sentiu alguém lhe tocar o rosto, ao abrir os olhos, olha uma silhueta, não reconhecia porque ainda estava fosco, por causa da claridade invadindo repentinamente seus olhos, e quando a imagem fica mais nítida ele vê, e não acredita no que está vendo.

Kai- Mãe? – ao olhar uma bela mulher de cabelos compridos negros, olhos violetas, pele clara e rosto angelical. – É você? – Kai estava deitado com a cabeça no colo dela, ela olhava para o jovem com um belo e sincero sorriso.

Mãe de Kai ((Sogra!!! XD))- Oi meu amor. – Ela falava com uma voz doce e serena, Kai se levanta, e ela se levanta logo em seguida, ele a abraça forte.

Kai- Senti sua falta. – ela também o abraça, ele nunca havia se sentido tão seguro, era o abraço de mãe, uma coisa que havia sido tirado dele quando ainda criança.

Mãe de Kai ((Sogra!! XD))- Eu também senti muita falta, e é muito bom te ver! – ela olhou nos olhos do filho. – Você cresceu tanto.

Kai- O que aconteceu? – estava tudo confuso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Mãe de Kai- Está tudo bem, você irá ficar bem. – a sua voz era terna, tinha amor em cada palavra.

Kai- Como vim parar aqui? – olhando o lugar. – Onde estão os bladebreakers?

Mãe de Kai- Kai, os Bladebreakers estão bem, mas precisam de você.

Kai- Eles não precisam de mim. – falava desanimado e com culpa, porque tudo que colocou os bladebreakers em perigo foi culpa sua, mas não era o que sua mãe pensava.

Mãe de Kai- Você é um único que pode deter Voltaire... – e olha nos olhos do filho. – Eu sinto tanto não estar ao seu lado todos esses anos, eu queria tanto você ao meu lado. Mas infelizmente Kai, você tem que voltar.

Kai- Eu não quero ir embora. – baixa a cabeça. – Pela primeira vez eu sinto paz, eu não me sentia bem assim há anos. – a moça abraça novamente Kai.

Mãe de Kai- Kai, eu não irei negar que não gostei de te ver, ver como você cresceu, e ver como você está lindo e forte, mas não é a sua hora.

Kai- Mas... – aquilo era certo, Kai não queria deixar sua mãe.

Mãe de Kai- Nós vamos nos encontrar, mas não agora, você tem muitos objetivos na vida... – ela o abraça mais forte. – ... Você precisa voltar.

Kai- Eu não quero ir.

Mãe de Kai- Você precisa, tem uma missão muito importante, você junto com seus amigos, os Bladebreakers, precisam parar Voltaire, você consegue. – ela abre um leve sorriso.

Kai- Eu... – mas ele olha para sua mãe. – Você está certa, fiz tanta coisa errada, está na hora de pagar por todas elas. E consertar tudo. – falava triste, mas determinado.

Mãe de Kai ((sogra!! XD))- Você sempre me deu orgulho Kai, eu sempre vou te amar, não importa onde eu sempre estarei com você! – ela ainda estava abraçando, sabia que era pouco tempo queria aproveitar o máximo que podia.

Kai- Eu também te amo! – e os dois se separam.

Mãe de Kai- Adeus meu amor.

Kai- Prefiro dizer, até logo! – os dois abrem um sorriso, mas o sorriso de Kai some ao sentir uma forte dor no peito.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ana- Me desculpe moleque pelo o que vou fazer agora, mas isso vai doer, mais tarde. – Ana junta os punhos e respira fundo, ela mira no local onde havia feito a pressão e dá um fortíssimo soco no peito de Kai, mas bem na hora os guardas e rendem Hiro e Alexander, assim que entram os bladebreakers, e ao olhar Kai sem nenhum sinal de vida, e sem nenhuma das máquinas que o deixava vivo, eles ficam em pânico.

Tyson- O QUE FIZERAM? – e afasta Ana de Kai. – Você o matou!!! – e o desespero toma conta, até ouvir as máquinas funcionando novamente. – O que? – eles olham o coração de Kai batendo novamente, Kai respirava sozinho. – Kai. – Tyson se aproximou, olhou novamente a máquina que marcava 80 batimentos por minuto, sua pressão se estabiliza, e ele abre lentamente os olhos.

Hiro- Eu disse que ela não se enganava. – falando para Alexander, mas ambos ainda estavam presos pelos seguranças.

Alexander- Como ela sabia? – estranhando.

Hiro- Não me pergunte.

Tyson- Kai, você consegue me ouvir? – vendo que Kai estava com um olhar um pouco confuso.

Kai- Onde é que estou? – perguntou confuso, ele tentando se levantar, mas sentiu uma pequena dor e desistiu.

Tyson- Cara não acredito que você tá bem? – Tyson não escondia a emoção de ver Kai acordado. – Tudo bem, pode soltar eles. – Tyson fala para os guardas e eles soltam Alex e Hiro.

Hiro- É isso aí! – ele vai cumprimentar Ana.

Ana- Valeu! – e ela vai cumprimentar ele, mas na hora em que vai apertar a mão da garota, ela tira a mão. – Mané! – faz sinal de positivo com a mão. Logo em seguida entra Ray, Max e Kenny, e não acreditou que Kai estava acordado.

Kai- Quem tá aí afinal? – sua voz ainda era fraca, não conseguia falar muito.

Ray- E aí, Kai? Beleza?

Max- Que bom que acordou! Eu tava preocupado.

Kenny- To muito feliz que você tenha acordado! - todos eles estavam aliviados.

Kai- Acordado? – ainda mais confuso.

Carter chega junto com Sakura.

Sakura- Ana, Hiro! – e vai para perto dos dois e olha Kai acordado – Eu não acredito que fizeram o Kai acordar. – olhando feliz para os dois.

Carter- Eu vou procurar aquele maldito, ele vai ter que dar uma explicação. – falava irritado do médico, que havia dito que Kai morreria.

Ana- Eu vi, então... – abre um sorriso. – Eu sei, sou a heroína. – Tyson encara Ana, e vai até ela, e a surpreende com um abraço.

Tyson- Obrigado! Novamente muito obrigado! – Tyson estava mais que agradecido, afinal Ana salvou a vida do Kai duas vezes.

Ana- Tyson, me solta que to perdendo o ar... – Tyson a solta, assim que ela se recupera. – Não esquenta rapaz... – e dá um tapa no ombro de Tyson.

Tyson- Muito obrigado! Eu fico te devendo essa! – ele falava emocionado, se afasta deles. – Gente eu já volto. – e sai, ao chegar na recepção, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ling- O que houve? – notou a felicidade no rosto de Tyson.

Tyson- O Kai acordou, ele vai ficar bem!! – por incrível que pareça, apesar de ser Kai, uma pessoa mal-humorada, pouco comunicativo, e tals, a comemoração foi unânime.

Ryo- Cara muito bom essa notícia.

Carol- Cara, já estava aflita. – falava aliviada.

Sérgio- Vamos daqui a pouco é nossa luta.

Leandro- Certo, vamos, Tyson qualquer coisa é só chamar viu!

Tyson- Valeu! – e eles se cumprimentam e saem.

Elise- Que bom que o Kai se recuperou!

Dimitri- Bem, cadê o Alexander? – olhando para os lados e dando falta do rapaz.

Tyson- Ele está no quarto. – falava naturalmente.

Dimitri- O quê? – surpreso – ele está no quarto de Kai Hiwatari? Preciso ver isso! – e sai correndo em direção ao quarto.

Elise- Espera Dimitri! – e vai atrás.

Enquanto isso Carter procurava o médico ao chegar à sala, ela está vazia.

Carter- _**Maldito! **_– ele telefona para Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Pode falar! – a voz do senhor ainda era de angústia.

Carter- Tenho uma ótima notícia! – dizia com um sorriso.

Sr. Dickinson- Qual? – curioso.

Carter- O Kai.... ele acordou!

Sr. Dickinson- Sério? – recuperou aquele sorriso que todos conheciam. – Que notícia maravilhosa!

Carter- Não sabe a confusão que foi, gritaria, foi uma cena típica de cinema.

Sr. Dickinson- Finalmente uma boa notícia, eu vou aí! – muito feliz em saber, ele vai até o hospital.

Carter- Certo. – e desliga o telefone e sai da sala.

Sr. Dickinson- Que bom que se recuperou jovem Kai.

No quarto, Kai olha para os lados, como se quisesse ver alguma coisa.

Ray- Tá procurando alguma coisa? – estranhando o amigo.

Kai- Vocês poderiam acender a luz? – aos poucos suas forças estavam voltando.

Ray- Como assim? – estranhando.

Kai- Acenda essa luz. – um pouco irritado.

Ray- Como assim acender a luz, ela está acessa!

Kai- O quê? – não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo.

**Fim do capítulo. **

HUahuahuahauhauahuahuahuahauhauahuahauahuahuahaua... esse foi o meu engana bobo, acharam mesmo que eu ia matar meu amoreco? Ahuahuahuahuahauhauahuahauahuahuaua....

Course not!!

O que acharam, finalmente o Kai acordou ein? Tava na hora!!!

Mas tem uma pergunta que não quer calar, cadê o médico? Virou purpurina?

Mas é isso, capítulo dedicado a Jana Winchester.

E é claro a minha grande amiga, Xia Matsuyama, porque essa semana ela fez aniversário e porque não dedicar o capítulo em que o Kai sai do sono profundo neh?

Mas é isso, beijos e até a próxima!

**PS: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!**


	19. Humilhação

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui novamente, com mais um capítulo, finalmente nosso querido acordou, sem mais delongas, vamos com a fic...

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Se emperrar force, se quebrar precisava trocar mesmo" By: Desconhecido.**

**Humilhação.**

Após uma confusão, envolvendo Ana, Sakura Hiro e por incrível que pareça Alexander, Sakura vai avisar a Carter, que no caso do Kai a eutanásia era proibida. Hiro e Alex seguram a porta, e Ana faz um ato "irracional", porém eficaz porque Kai acaba acordando, mas pelo jeito não era o mesmo de antes.

Kai- O quê? – não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo.

Ray- Não pode ser... – e Ray se aproxima de Kai e mexe a mão de um lado para o outro para ver se Kai o seguia. – Droga... – ao ver que o olhar de Kai não seguia os movimentos, aquilo preocupou a todos.

Tyson- Essa não.

Max- Vou chamar um médico! – e sai correndo.

Kai- Alguém me explique o que está acontecendo? Que lugar estou? E porque não to conseguindo ver nada? – começando a se irritar.

Tyson- _**Mais essa? **_– ao olhar que apesar de tudo Kai não estava ainda recuperado.

Alexander- Acho melhor irmos. – falava para Ana, Hiro e Sakura.

Kai- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – brada assim que ouve a voz de Alexander.

Alexander- Nada! – responde seco. – Vamos! – e sai.

Sakura- Bem nossa parte fizemos, agora é o resto fica com eles!

Kai- O que vocês fizeram, quem está aí afinal? – a situação estava bem confusa para Kai.

Ana- Vamos bebemorar? – convidando a Sakura. ((Bebemorar, mesma coisa que comemorar, mas tomando "todas"!!))

Sakura- Certeza, vamos no mercado e compramos alguma coisa! – ela adorou a idéia. – Vamos!!! – e as duas saem correndo, mas Sakura volta. – Vamos Hiro!

Hiro- Eu não bebo! – dizia ele meio desanimado.

Sakura- Não é para beber, é para dirigir! Vamos! – e puxa Hiro.

Algumas horas se passaram as equipes que lá estavam foram para o hotel novamente. Enquanto isso Carter procurava pelo médico, mas parecia coisa do outro mundo, porque o cara havia desaparecido.

Carter- Desgraçado. – fala baixo e quando ia ir ao quarto de Kai encontra Max. – O que houve Max? – reparando na feição de Max.

Max- Precisamos de um médico.

Carter- O que aconteceu? O Kai está bem? – já se preocupando, e pensando no pior.

Max- Ele não tá podendo enxergar.

Carter- O quê? – não acreditando. – Eu vou chamar um outro médico, ninguém mais desse hospital toca nele.

Max- Porque? – olhando a raiva de Carter.

Carter- Depois eu explico melhor. – falava gentilmente para Max, assim que faz a ligação para um outro médico, logo em seguida senhor Dickinson chega.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, Max, como está o Kai?

Max- Bem, ele acordou, mas... – falava desanimado.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas? – o alívio do velho se foi com o "mas".

Max- Ele não conseguiu ver a gente.

Sr. Dickinson- O quê? – novamente o senhor Dickinson fica preocupado.

Max- Acho que ele ficou cego? ((VOCÊ AINDA ACHA MEU QUERIDO?))

Sr. Dickinson- Coitado, já não bastava ter sofrido o que sofreu e ainda perde a visão. Preciso ver ele.

Max- Certo, eu te levo lá. – ao chegar no quarto, estava esperando um ambiente triste, mas não é isso que encontra.

Kai- Chega de frescura! – falava Kai irritado com Ray, Tyson e Kenny.

Kenny- Mas Kai, não tem como evitar...

Kai- Cale-se. – com seu jeito de sempre. ((é galera ele voltou!!! XD))

Ray- _**Nada muda!!! **_– abre um leve sorriso. – Pelo jeito vaso ruim não quebra!

Tyson- O Kai tem razão, chega de frescura... – e Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Quieto!

Tyson- CREDO CARA QUE GROSSO! – mal Kai havia se recuperado, e sua gênio difícil já estava incomodando de novo, mas aquilo só deixou Tyson mais feliz, porque sabia, Kai Hiwatari havia se recuperado, não total, mas lá estava ele. O velho senhor entra no quarto e olha para o Kai.

Sr. Dickinson- Como você está? – sua voz era de preocupação.

Kai- Ainda vivo. – seu jeito sério de sempre.

Tyson- Sr. Dickinson? O que faz aqui? – curioso.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem, assim que eu soube que você acordou, vim correndo. – Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – olhando o estado do lugar.

Tyson- Foi uma confusão, mas isso é o de menos! – ainda com um sorriso na cara.

Kai- Faz algum tempo que eu perguntei uma coisa, e ninguém teve a inteligência de me responder... – e Kai vira o rosto para onde vinham à conversa. – Que droga de lugar é esse? – falava agora de maneira estúpida.

Sr. Dickinson- Meninos vocês poderiam nos dar licença, quero conversar com Kai a sós. – os bladebreakers olham para o senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Certo, vamos galera! – e eles saem.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado! – e assim que todos os meninos saem, o velho aproxima uma cadeira da cama de Kai, e se senta. – Como você está Kai?

Kai- Onde eu estou? – irritado ainda.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, você está no hospital. – falou da maneira mais delicada possível.

Kai- O quê? – aquilo realmente foi uma surpresa.

Sr. Dickinson- Como eu posso te explicar? – procurando uma maneira.

Kai- Sem enrolação!

Sr. Dickinson- Como quiser, Kai você foi vitima de um assalto. – falava pausadamente. ((ESPERAÍ, COMO ASSIM?))

Kai- Não entendi? – estranhando.

Sr. Dickinson- Foi isso mesmo, Kai você foi vítima de um assalto, te acharam gravemente ferido no estacionamento do hotel. – ele via a reação de Kai, e era de espanto. – e te trouxeram para o hospital.

Kai- Faz quantas horas que estou aqui?

Sr. Dickinson- Você está aqui a quase três dias. – aquilo realmente estava deixando Kai espantado. – Os Bladebreakers assim que souberam vieram para cá, e não saíram um minuto.

Kai- O quê? – depois de tudo o que ouviu aquilo foi o que mais o deixou surpreso.

Sr. Dickinson- Verdade, eles não saíram. – abriu um leve sorriso, ao ver Kai surpreso. – Eu queria te pedir perdão, se eu tivesse te impedido, não teria acontecido isso com você, por favor me perdoe. – dizia com a voz carregando muita culpa.

Kai- Eu não morri. Deixa de se preocupar. – aquelas palavras de Kai, fazem o senhor Dickinson abrir um grande sorriso, mas seu sorriso deu lugar a um tom mais sério ele iria fazer uma pergunta muito importante.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai qual é sua última lembrança? – falava com um tom sério.

Kai- Me lembro de ter conversado com o senhor, e depois... apagou tudo. – com um olhar confuso.

Sr. Dickinson- Entendo, acho melhor você descansar.

Kai- Certo.

Sr. Dickinson- Acredito que mais dois dias você poderá sair. – e ia saindo.

Kai- Hm... senhor Dickinson. – o velho senhor pára.

Sr. Dickinson- O que foi? Quer alguma coisa? – pergunta gentilmente o senhor.

Kai- Poderia chamar os bladebreakers por favor?

Sr. Dickinson- Claro! – e Dickinson sai e vai de encontro aos Bladebreakers.

Tyson- E aí? O que conversou com ele?

Sr. Dickinson- Bem eu perguntei do que ele se lembrava... – e Tyson o interrompe com outra pergunta.

Tyson- E o que ele disse?

Sr. Dickinson- Ele não se lembra do que aconteceu, então eu contei para ele.

Tyson- Contou e como ele reagiu?

Sr. Dickinson- Eu contei, mas não falei que o Voltaire estava envolvido, eu falei que foi um assalto. – aquilo

Ray- O quê? – surpreso que pela primeira vez que ele viu o senhor Dickinson ter mentido sobre algo.

Tyson- Mas porque mentiu?

Sr. Dickinson- Tenho meus motivos, e espero que não falem nada para ele, vamos evitar que ele se incomode. – e todos concordam. – Melhor vocês irem lá, ele quer falar com vocês.

Ray- Certo, vamos lá! – e todos vão até o quarto.

Max- E aí, cara?

Kai- Eu preciso falar com vocês. – falava sério.

Tyson- Sobre o que?

Kai- Eu preciso explicar para vocês, o porque que eu entreguei o campeonato... – e Tyson o interrompe.

Tyson- Não precisa, nós já sabemos de tudo, sabemos que Voltaire estava te ameaçando.

Kai- Não, vocês não sabem de tudo.

Ray- Como assim? Você havia me contado. – Ray questiona.

Kai- Eu não contei uma coisa. – dizia Kai sério e com vergonha, porque mesmo todos sabendo ainda era difícil ele contar com suas próprias palavras.

Max- Olha cara, se quiser não precisa... – e Kai interrompe Max.

Kai- Eu preciso... – Kai respirou fundo. – No dia da nossa luta, quando estava acontecendo a luta do Tala contra o Daichi, vocês notaram que eu não estava no beystadium.

Tyson- Sim eu me lembro.

Ray- Eu soube que você havia lutado contra Bryan e Spencer, porque queria uma luta justa contra Tyson, certo?

Max- Não se ofenda Kai, mas se você iria entregar a luta, porque lutou antes? – não entendendo ainda o motivo.

Kai- Porque eu não pretendia entregar, eu queria muito aquela luta.

Tyson- Mas porque seu avô, queria que eu vencesse?

Kai- O que aconteceu é que depois da luta contra Bryan e Spencer, eu estava indo em direção ao stadium, e Voltaire estava me esperando não muito longe dali, ele me disse que se não entregasse o campeonato, ele iria me matar se eu contasse para alguém ele faria o mesmo. – era estampado a vergonha que Kai sentia. – No começo não me importei, eu não pretendia entregar...

Tyson- Eu me lembro, a luta foi incrível.

Kai- Eu estava lutando com todas as forças, eu queria muito vencer.

Tyson- Parecia que estávamos numa outra dimensão. – dizia Tyson com um leve sorriso.

Max- Mas quando você digamos "desistiu"?

Kai- Foi na última hora, em que nossas beyblades estavam cambaleando, eu ainda tinha forças para continuar e vi que poderia te derrotar, mas... eu não queria que aquela fosse minha última luta, e por isso eu entreguei. – Kai fechou os punhos. – Depois disso, eu me senti um lixo, um verme, eu não queria entregar a luta, mas fui covarde, deixei que Voltaire me ameaçasse... – Kai abaixa a cabeça, não queria que seus amigos o vissem.

Max- Kai, você não teve culpa. – tentando confortar o amigo.

Ray- Se soubéssemos nós teríamos feito alguma coisa para te ajudar.

Tyson- Voltaire é um monstro, um maldito, eu não consigo engolir que ele mataria o próprio neto. – revoltado com tudo.

Kai- Tyson eu peço perdão, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Tyson- Kai. Eu não posso te perdoar! – aquilo foi uma facada, por mais que Kai já esperasse que Tyson poderia nunca perdoar, mas não queria perder o amigo, o melhor amigo para dizer a verdade. – Eu não posso perdoar, sendo que você não fez nada! Cara o importante é que apesar de tudo fizemos uma grande luta, não importando o resultado final. – aquelas palavras tiraram um leve sorriso de Kai.

Kenny- Então era por isso que você não queria muito voltar a lutar em equipe?

Kai- Mais ou menos, é que eu não queria colocar vocês em perigo.

Ray- Como assim em perigo? – achou estranho Kai falar aquilo.

Kai- Voltaire, não me procurou apenas para que eu entregasse o campeonato, na verdade tem outra coisa que ele quer e muito.

Tyson- E o que é?

Kai- A Black Dranzer!

Todos- O QUÊ? – aquilo realmente era uma surpresa.

Kai- Ela ainda está comigo.

Max- Mas como você está com a essa fera bit?

Kenny- Claro, no primeiro campeonato nosso como Bladebreakers. – Kenny juntou as peças do quebra cabeças.

Kai- Isso mesmo.

Max- Como assim?

Kenny- Eu lembro que Voltaire havia te dado essa fera bit para vencer Spencer, em troca de capturar feras bit, mas como não fez isso, você ainda está com ela.

Kai- Exatamente. Ele não vai sossegar enquanto não pegar essa fera bit.

Tyson- Não esquente, não vamos deixar ele pegar essa fera bit. – dizia com confiança.

Ray- Mas porque então você não quis lutar com a gente, quando foi feito o convite para voltarmos a ser os bladebreakers?

Kai- Simplesmente depois da batalha da BEGA, Dranzer foi embora.

Kenny- Por isso você não tinha liberado a fera bit na luta contra o Alex certo?

Kai- É, e mesmo assim, sem a fera bit, seria inútil no campeonato. – estava mais calmo, e Tyson coloca a mão no ombro do amigo.

Tyson- Olha cara, com ou sem fera bit, não importa, uma vez bladebreaker, sempre bladebreaker. E não existe os Bladebreakers sem nosso capitão e amigo... – e abre um sorrisão. – mesmo ele sendo rabugento, metido, chato, "cheio" e feio! (("Cheio" gíria usada no sul do Brasil que siginifica alguém com falta de modéstia))

Kai- rsrs... idiota.

Tyson- Mas tenho uma pergunta! – o tom era de curiosidade.

Kai- Fale.

Tyson- Porque entrou na BEGA?

Kai- Eu queria lutar novamente contra você, uma luta justa, queria saber realmente quem venceria, mas apareceu aquele viadinho e estragou tudo. – dizia com nojo, porque ainda odiava Brooklin.

Todos- Rsrsrsrsrs... – aí entra Carter e um médico, dessa vez contratado pelo próprio.

Tyson- Carter? Quem é ele?

Carter- É um amigo da família, ele vai cuidar do Kai enquanto ele estiver aqui! – dizia com simpatia e um leve sorriso no rosto.

Kai- Quem é você? – estranhando aquele homem.

Carter- Desculpe, meu nome é Carter sou o novo sócio do senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Foi ele que te trouxe aqui. – dizia o Tyson com aquele ar de "agradeça mal educado!".

Kai- Hm. – olhando estranho ainda para o homem, mas entendeu o recado do Tyson, e para sua surpresa o "cara do boné" estava certo. – Obrigado. – dizia como se Carter não fizesse nada.

Carter- De nada. – estranhou o jeito que o jovem agradeceu.

Tyson- Olha Carter, se eu fosse o senhor eu ficaria lisonjeado, porque esse mala dizer um obrigado, mesmo que forçado, já é grande coisa, tem vezes que ele não fala nada e não está nem aí! – dizia Tyson para sacanear o russo.

Kai- Tyson...

Tyson- Fale. – ainda com o sorriso.

Kai- Cale a boca! – dizia com seu jeito de sempre.

Médico- Bem, vamos ver o que aconteceu com sua visão. – e se aproxima de Kai.

Ray- Podemos ficar aqui?

Médico- Claro, vou ver apenas a visão e não fazer um exame de próstata. – dizia brincando.

Todos- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – menos Kai para variar um pouco.

Kai- Ainda bem que o senhor é médico.

Médico- Porque diz isso? – curioso enquanto examinava os olhos do jovem.

Kai- Porque se fosse comediante, você passaria fome! – diz sarcasticamente.

Todos- hehehehehehe... – menos Kai que ainda permanecia sério.

Médico- Bem, seus olhos estão bem, foi o golpe na cabeça que afetou a visão. – dizia com certeza. – E pelo jeito o humor, o sarcasmo e sua língua ainda são afiados. – ainda brincando, ou seja, não havia levado Kai a sério.

Tyson- Mas ele vai voltar a ver? – depois dessa pergunta, todos olham para o médico.

Médico- Só preciso fazer alguns exames para saber quando e se vai recuperar, mas faremos isso amanhã, vamos deixar ele descansar, foi um dia agitado demais.

Carter- Certo, melhor irmos! – e sai do quarto junto com o médico.

Tyson- Certo, melhor descansar!

Ray- Vai ficar bem?

Kai- Vou sobreviver.

Max- Certo então, vamos.

Kenny- Até depois Kai. – e quando ia saindo.

Kai- Obrigado por tudo. – fala para os amigos, antes de saírem.

Tyson- Não, Kai não agradeça, se cuide a gente volta amanhã.

Max- Até mais cara! – e todos saem. Kai se acomoda e dorme. Todos pareciam feliz com a recuperação do Kai... corrigindo... quase todos.

Voltaire- Como assim ele está vivo? – dizia muito zangado, porque seu plano de matar o Kai havia ido por água.

_Informante- Isso mesmo, acordou hoje._

Voltaire- Impossível! Eu tinha garantias que ele iria morrer!

_Informante- Pelo jeito, não saiu como planejado_. – Voltaire respira fundo, e teve uma idéia.

Voltaire- Bem, já que ele é meu neto, meu papel de avô é estar ao lado dele, nesse momento tão difícil. – falava com um sorriso malvado. – Acho que irei fazer uma visita, ao doente. – me avisa quando não tiver nenhum bladebreaker aí!

_Informante- Mas senhor eles já saíram ele voltaram depois das 10 da manhã. Tá tudo limpo aqui, é só vir._

Voltaire- Perfeito. – e ia encerrar a ligação, mas não antes do informante dar uma valiosa informação, assim que Voltaire ouve, abre um sorriso e encerra a ligação.

No dia seguinte, Kai acorda cedo e faz alguns exames para ver como está sua visão.

Médico- É, você é um sortudo, tem uma ótima recuperação, suas funções motoras estão intactas. – dizia com um sorriso no rosto. – E tenho uma boa notícia, você logo irá recuperar a visão, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Kai- Pelo menos uma boa notícia boa. – com sarcasmo.

Médico- Certo, agora com licença que vou telefonar para o senhor Dickinson que quer muito saber do seu estado de saúde.

Kai- Que seja. – com seu bom e velho humor de sempre.

Médico- Com licença. – e sai do quarto. E não muito depois Kai recebe outra visita.

Ana- E aí, beleza? – dizia com empolgação e alto.

Kai- É você satã? – numa mistura de sarcasmo e curiosidade sarcástica. (alguém entendeu isso?)

Ana- Quase acertou. Sou eu, a Ana. – dizia como se fosse uma celebridade.

Kai- O que quer? – indignado, porque ainda se lembrava dos escândalos da desgraçada.

Ana- Bem, eu vim aqui para saber quando sai daqui. – olhando o quarto.

Kai- E porque quer saber?

Ana- Porque o Dickinson disse que eu preciso de treino no beyblade, então preciso de um coitado para me ajudar. – Meio elétrica, mas sua voz estava arrastada.

Kai- Prefiro ensinar japonês para um macaco!

Ana- Mas você não tem essa opção, então e aí quer em ajudar?

Kai- Deixe-me pensar... não!

Ana- Credo cara, vamos lá eu preciso de treino, pelo menos para vencer algumas lutinhas, eu sou forte, mas sou uma merda no quesito "defesa". – olhando uma janela.

Kai- Alguém já te falou, que você tem a boca suja?

Ana- Um monte de gente, mas isso não vem ao caso. Vai me ajudar ou não? – nisso ela nota que Kai estava sério. – O que foi?

Kai- Se esconda, agora! – ele fala depressa para Ana.

Ana- Esconder por que? Já sei, seu namorado tá vindo aí e ele é ciumento. – Kai encara ela sério, mesmo não podendo ver estava claro a direção onde vinha a voz dela. Se levanta rapidamente, mas não tanto porque uma das pernas estava engessada.

Kai- Tem algum banheiro aqui?

Ana- Tem, porque? – curiosa.

Kai- Entre lá, e aconteça o que acontecer, não saia.

Ana- Cara do que tá falando? – não entendendo.

Kai- Faça o que eu mando! – e empurra Ana, ele procurava a maçaneta.

Ana- Aqui animal! – e coloca a ao dele na maçaneta.

Kai- Fique de bico fechado! – após a ordem ele fecha a porta e vai andando em direção a cama, sem querer bate numa mesa não muito longe da cama, logo em seguida se abre outra porta, e era o que Kai temia, Voltaire estava lá.

Voltaire- Ora, ora, ora. Vejo que você faz jus ao ditado "vaso ruim, não quebra"! – com muito cinismo.

Kai- O que você quer? – Kai queria mostrar a Voltaire que estava bem, e não queria que Voltaire descobrisse que ele não podia enxergar. Enquanto isso Ana no banheiro deixou sua curiosidade falar mais alto e abre devagar a porta.

Voltaire- Só queria ver como meu neto está?

Kai- Estou ótimo, agora que viu... vá embora! – dizia com autoridade, mas Voltaire nota uma coisa no rapaz.

Voltaire- Depois de todos esses anos, é a primeira vez que sinto insegurança em sua voz. – e foi se aproximando de Kai, que ao ouvir os passos, ia se afastando, mas Voltaire andou um pouco mais rápido e o empurra na parece, e logo em seguida aperta o pescoço do jovem. – Pensa que eu não sei que você está cego, mas vamos ao que interessa, cadê a Black Dranzer? – apertava cada vez mais.

Kai- Vai para o inferno! – dizia com raiva.

Voltaire- Ou você me diz onde ela está ou eu... – e antes de terminar a ameaça, Ana solta um berro e pula em cima de Voltaire.

Ana- Porque você não mexe com alguém do seu tamanho? Seu pedaço de asno! – e dava diversos socos.

Voltaire- Quem é você? – tentando se livrar da maldita, que continuava a socar sua cabeça, nada dolorido, mas bastante irritante. Assim que consegue se livrar do parasita, ele encara Ana, mas para sua surpresa toma um tapa na cara e dessa vez doeu. Mas ele não pareceu se incomodar e sim estava com um sorriso na cara.

Ana- Tá rindo do que? Gostou de apanhar?

Voltaire- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... – sua risada era cheia de cinismo. – Eu não acredito, há que ponto que você chegou.

Ana- Do que tá falando?

Voltaire- O grande Kai Hiwatari, precisando de ajuda, além do mais de uma menina. – e não parava de rir. – Eu preciso me recompor, vou ter que sair... – e não parava de rir. – Nos falamos depois, e se quiser pode levar ela, para te defender! HAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAH. – e assim que falou o que queria e humilhou Kai, sai ainda rindo muito. Kai assim que recupera o fôlego, ele desliza até o chão, estava humilhado.

Ana- Você tá legal? – e ia ajudar, mas Kai a empurra.

Kai- Não toque em mim! – irritado. – Eu não te mandei você ficar lá dentro?

Ana- Olha, não sei se tu percebeu ele ia te matar! No mínimo um "até que você não é inútil" seria bom, sabia? – irritada.

Kai- Saia daqui, me deixe sozinho! – ainda irritado, com tudo o que Voltaire havia dito.

Ana- Quer saber? fui! – como se Kai pudesse ver, mostra o dedo "feio". – Mal agradecido. – e sai do quarto. Kai fica pensando nas palavras de Voltaire.

**Fim do capítulo. **

Daew, o que acharam? Bem novamente ele era para ficar mais longo e tive que dividir de novo, então no próximo é que viram as lutas novamente, a conversa do Daichi e tals... mas é isso, esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado a Jana Winchester.

Beijos a todos e até mais!!

PS: Desculpe pelo erros!

((galera quem não se lembra assista o episódio número 48 "vitória na derrota"))


	20. Consequências

**E aí, beleza??**

To aqui com mais um capítulo, que caraca, mais de uma fic que.... fazia tempo que eu não me orgulhava de uma fic como to gostando dessa!!!! Mas é isso vamos lá.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Capítulo Anterior: **Kai após que acorda, descobre que está cego, mas por incrível que pareça sua reação não foi daquelas de desespero. Após uma conversa esclarecedora com os bladebreakers, Kai conta sobre a Black Dranzer. Voltaire aparece no hospital e novamente ameaça Kai e tenta mata-lo, mas não contava com Ana, que foi para o hospital minutos antes para pedir que Kai a ajudasse com o Beyblade, aparecesse e defendesse Kai. Voltaire após ver aquilo, ri histericamente e humilha Kai, por precisar da ajuda de uma garota, Kai e Ana discutem e ela sai com raiva.

"**6 homens levam 3 horas para cavar um buracão grande, quanto tempo levaria 10 homens para cavar um buraco menor???" By: Novato de uma série de tv inglesa.**

**Consequências**

Após a discussão Ana saindo do hospital, ainda era de manhã, e na sua frente pula alguém de sopetão. (surpresa)

Ana- QUE DIABO!!! – e cai para trás com a bunda no chão.

Sakura- Que isso Ana, não foi tanto assim. – dizia Sakura rindo da outra. – O quê tá fazendo aqui? – curiosa.

Ana- Passando raiva. – dizia zangada.

Sakura- O que aconteceu? – notando a raiva da amiga.

Ana- Deixa pra lá! O que tu tá fazendo aqui?

Sakura- Bem, eu te procurei por toda parte, e vi que ainda tinham umas garrafas de vinho quer "matar" elas? – dizia em tom convidativo. (Matar- gíria para beber)

Ana- Certeza!! – animada, esquecendo totalmente a raiva.

Sakura- Vamos!!! – e vai puxando Ana.

Ana- Cadê o porco do Hiro?

Sakura- Ana não fale assim dele! – diz irritada. ((Sakura está pra lá de bagdá = bêbada))

Ana- Porque vai me bater? – encarando Sakura e dá um empurrão nela.

Sakura- Eu não vou te bater... – e empurra Ana. – eu vou te matar!!! – e quando as duas iam se embolar. – Vamos beber!!! – e abraça Ana.

Ana- Vamos!!! – as duas animadamente saem.

Enquanto isso no hotel.

Ling- Alex, posso falar com você?

Alex- Claro! Desde quando precisa perguntar? – em tom cômico.

Ling- Eu queria dizer que fiquei surpresa, em você ter ajudado o Kai. – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Alex- Eu não o ajudei. – falava sério, mas estava na cara que tentava disfarçar. – Você ouviu a reputação daquele monstro loiro... – falando calmamente.

Ling- Você ficou com medo dela? – rindo um pouco.

Alex- Claro que não! – irritado. – Eu não queria meu nome envolvido em escândalos e barraco, principalmente se caso aquele russo maldito tivesse morrido. Já viu o tipo de manchete daria "Retardada mata russo maldito, ruivo bonitão e desconhecido foram testemunhas". – tentando se justificar.

Ling- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... – vendo o namorado tentando se explicar.

Dimitri- Olha, o "Herói"! – com tom de sarcasmo.

Alexander- Diga isso de novo, e não irá acordar na manhã seguinte! – ameaçando Dimitri, mas esse parecia não se importar.

Dimitri- Que isso, to brincando... – fica sério, mas abre um sorriso. – Você salvando Kai Hiwatari, deveria ter gravado isso e ter colocado na internet.

Elise- Dimitri, tenha modos! – repreendendo Dimitri. – Porque ele não fez nada mais que sua obrigação. – Ling sorri ao ver Elise defendendo Alex, mas Alex nota uma coisa.

Alex- O que quer dizer com isso? – estranhando Elise.

Elise- É claro, porque como você e Kai são praticamente irmãos... – falando com um sorriso sarcástico. – É claro que você ajudaria! – também começou a gozar do amigo.

Alex- Me deixem em paz! – irritadíssimo.

Dimitri- Heehehehehehehehehehe.

Ling- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... não ligue para eles Alex. – mas as palavras de Ling não surtiram efeito, Elise e Dimitri ainda estavam "zoando" do amigo.

Enquanto isso os atuais campeões que haviam perdido a primeira luta, decidiram fazer algo muito importante.

Ryo- Bem, acho melhor irmos direto para Rússia. – falava decidido.

Samy- Mas você tem certeza, tem várias lutas ainda, e as semi-finais começam em dois dias.

Kyo- Eu concordo com o Ryo.

Samy- Como assim?

Kyo- Não temos mais nada há fazer aqui. Podemos ir a Rússia onde será o próximo campeonato e ir treinando.

Samy- Mas... – tentando negociar com os amigos.

Ryo- É bom a gente ir, porque nunca estivemos na Rússia e precisamos reconhecer o terreno e o clima.

Kyo- Exato, e as equipes, não adiantar estar analisando elas e não estar preparado, vocês viram como os brasileiros nos derrotaram, isso não pode voltar a acontecer.

Samy- Bem, eu não concordo.

Ryo- Simples, faremos uma votação.

Samy- Como se eu já não soubesse do resultado. – irritada, porque queria ficar.

Kyo- Se quiser pode ficar, mas... – e Samy o interrompe.

Samy- Não, vamos a Rússia! – meio irritada, mas concorda com os amigos.

Ryo- Eu sei que você queria ficar, mas precisamos nos preparar, e defender nosso título, porque além dos brasileiros, tem os bladebreakers que com o Kai recuperado, eles vão lutar para ganhar.

Samy- E você se preocupa com eles? – em tom de gozação.

Ryo- Você imaginava que Max venceria o líder dos All star? – ele olha para Samy.

Samy- Não! – sendo sincera, mas lembrando do acontecido.

Ryo- Que Lee fosse derrotado pelo Ray? ((lutas da primeira temporada))

Samy- Não! – já notando onde Ryo queria chegar.

Ryo- Que Tyson venceria Tala?

Samy- Não!

Ryo- E Brooklin sendo humilhado pelo Kai?

Samy- Não! – agora tinha certeza.

Ryo- Então, sim! Eu me preocupo, porque eles fazem coisas inacreditáveis, não dá pra bobear! Você ainda quer contestar sobre nossa ida para a Rússia? – e Samy abre um leve sorriso.

Samy- Você tem razão, vamos treinar e defender nosso título! – finalmente tinha concordado.

Kyo- Ótimo vamos arrumar nossas coisas, viajamos hoje mesmo!

Ryo- Certo!

Samy- Certo! – e todos vão para o escritório falar com o senhor Dickinson, sobre a viagem.

No outro lado do hotel, estavam os Dark Knight.

Reaper- Temos que ver como será os Nightfall.

Daniel- Eles venceram os bladebreakers, é bom a gente ficar de olhos abertos com o Alex. – Dizia calmamente.

Envy- É simples, vamos esmaga-los como se fossem umas formigas, não temos que nos preocupar, nossa única preocupação é vencer, mais nada! – dizia se irritando com os dois.

Reaper- Cale-se Envy, preste para alguma coisa e suma daqui. – raivoso para o jovem.

Envy- Umph... – e sai com raiva.

Reaper- Esse cara, cada dia mais me irrita!

Daniel- Não esquente a cabeça, logo ele não será mais útil!

Reaper- Como assim? – intrigado pelas palavras do amigo.

Daniel- Eu sei disso! – e sai.

Mais tarde no hospital.

Tyson- E aí, Kai chegamos? – e eles olham Kai quieto, mas do que de costume.

Ray- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupado.

Kai- Não, me deixem quieto!

Todos- É aconteceu alguma coisa! – já conheciam o amigo.

Max- O que aconteceu cara?

Kai- Nada! – irritado.

Kenny- Foi Voltaire? Ele veio aqui? – aquilo assustou a todos.

Kai- Não! Me deixem quieto! – todos o olham estranho.

E o dia passou, já era de tardinha, senhor Dickinson estava no telefone.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, assim que estiver pronto me avise.

_**- **__certo!!!_ - dizia a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

Sr. Dickinson- Até logo. – assim que encerra a ligação ele pega a caixa da Black Dranzer e a olha, balança a cabeça negativamente. – Se eu soubesse disso antes... – dizia ainda num tom carregado de culpa, até que alguém bate na porta do escritório... bate não, pensa que a porta era um pandeiro. – Entre. – rapidamente esconde a caixa que continha a fera bit.

Ana- E AÍ DICKY?? MEU IRMÃOZINHO FILHO DE OUTRA MÃE!!! – era Ana tropeçando em tudo que tinha frente com um baita sorriso na cara.

Sr. Dickinson- Como vai Ana? – notando o estado da criatura.

Ana- Eu... Eu vim... – procurando a cadeira, assim que acha se senta. – Eu vim dizer que quase mataram ele de novo. Iiiic!! – sua voz está arrastada, seu comportamento está mais estranho que o normal.

Sr. Dickinson- Do que está falando? – não entendendo.

Ana- Hora do Voltaire! – fala como se estivesse contando um conto de fadas.

Sr. Dickinson- Voltaire? – aquilo assustou o senhor. – Como assim, me conte direito.

Ana- A pira foi o seguinte... – e após uma pequena, porém, detalhada explicação.

Sr. Dickinson- Nossa, ainda bem que você estava lá para ajuda-lo. – com um sorriso de agradecimento.

Ana- TÁ TUDO SUSSE!!! Já não posso dizer daquele mal agradecido... – Ana se equilibra na cadeira, porque quase caiu. – Eu salvei o traseiro daquele merda várias vezes, além de não dizer um obrigado, ficou irritadinho e o desgraçado me enxotou, vontade de pegar um alicate e arrancar todos os dedos da mão dele! – dizia com muita raiva.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem eu peço desculpas por ele, mas sabe como ele é orgulhoso... – e Ana interrompe o velho como se já não tivesse sido mal educada o suficiente.

Ana- Sei nada, eu não conheço aquele fedorento. – e olha para o Dickinson. – E nem quero conhecer, só os amigos dele, que são gente boa!

Sr. Dickinson- Olha, eu sei que ele foi deselegante com você e deveria ter te tratado melhor, mas ele é assim mesmo.

Ana- Olha eu só não falo para ele ir a merda, por que não vou falar palavrão na sua frente! Notícia dada, eu to vazando! – ela se levanta e vai cambaleando até a porta. (vazando, mesmo que ir embora).

Sr. Dickinson- Você está bem? – sabendo da situação.

Ana- Que nada, eu sei cuidar de mim... e de quem mais vier! Eu vou indo, beijo e me liga! – e sai.

Sr. Dickinson- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... essa garota tem problema. – dizia em tom de brincadeira.

Mais tarde no quarto das furious entra Sakura, no mesmo estado que Ana.

Sakura- Oi gente!!! – chegou correndo e pulou em cima da Dori, Dayse e Ruby.

Dori- Você bebeu de novo Sakura? – indignada com a amiga.

Sakura- Eu? Só um pouquinho! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Hiro- Vocês não sabem a vergonha que passei.

Ruby- Eita nós, tinha que ser mesmo!

Sakura- Eu não estava sozinha, tinha meu namorado! – e deu um beijo no rosto do Hiro, que sentiu aquele ótimo aroma de bebida alcoólica ((que nojoooooooo)) – e minha amiga, que sumiu agora! – procurando pelos cantos.

Ana- Chegueeeeei!!! – e corre até os amigos e pula em cima também.

Dayse- Você bebeu né?

Ana- Bebi, caí e levantei!!! – ainda com um sorrisão no rosto.

Dayse- Só vocês duas mesmo, não param um segundo. – rindo da situação.

Dori- Eu vou pedir um café, forte e puro! – pega o telefone.

Ruby- Suas malas, porque não me chamaram? – reclamando com as duas bêbadas, mas ao notar que elas não falavam mais. – Meninas? – e olhou as duas dormindo.

Dayse- Bem, vamos deixar elas aí! Tiveram uma noite "muito difícil".

Hiro- Rsrsrsrsrs... Ana não é surpresa ficar assim, mas Sakura que tenta passar a impressão de fria, tem vezes que.... – Hiro olhava para a Sakura que dormia, ele abre um leve sorriso. – Não foi a toa que me apaixonei por ela.

Dori- O amor é lindo!!! – falava com os olhos brilhando.

Dayse- Qual de nós será a última a namorar? – curiosa.

Ruby- Ainda tem dúvidas? – aponta para a loira que estava roncando ao lado de Sakura.

Dori- Rsrsrsrsrsrs.... vamos sair e deixar elas dormirem! – e elas saem.

**2 dias depois....**

Os Bladebreakers estavam saindo do hospital, Kai sai do hospital, ao lado dos bladebreakers. Carter esperava eles na frente com um carro, para levar eles ao hotel.

Tyson- Quer ajuda Kai? – num tom de preocupação, porque além de cego Kai estava com a perna quebrada.

Ray- É verdade Kai, você não está podendo enxergar e... – Kai interrompe ele na hora.

Kai- Escuta, sem essa frescura de "não está enxergando", fala que estou cego de uma vez certo? – irritado.

Max- O que aconteceu? Faz dias que você tá com um mau humor. – meio que brincando.

Kai- Não é nada, vamos embora!! – e entra no carro, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade.

Carter- Como você está Kai?

Kai- Ótimo, vou sair para dançar depois! – com muito sarcasmo.

Carter- Rsrsrsrsrs... vamos embora desse lugar. – os demais bladebreakers entram e vão para o hotel.

Enquanto isso a equipe Fire Star, que se prepara para as semi-finais.

Annie- Não acredito que estamos perto das finais desse campeonato. – dizia muito ansiosa.

Nathy- Ao mesmo tempo que estamos perto, estamos tão longe!

Zack- Bem, precisamos passar por cima dos brasileiros, e depois quem vier entre a luta do Dark Knight e Nightfall.

Yube- To achando que os Dark Knight são as maiores ameaças, não devemos nos preocupar com os Nightfall.

Niranda- Olha eu cheirei cola ou eles venceram os bladebreakers? várias vezes.

Zack- Escuta, não interessa, vocês virão o jeito que eles venceram as outras equipes? Lutas rápidas e quase todas as beyblade destruídas.

Yube- Verdade, todas as lutas não duraram mais que 3 minutos.

Annie- Na verdade, temos que nos preocupar em passar pelo brazukas, porque eles venceram os atuais campeões.

Niranda- Verdade, já íamos esquecendo desse detalhe.

Nathy- Não importa. Vamos vencer! – dizia decidida.

Zack- Precisamos ver quem irá lutar!

Nathy- É minha vez, eu não lutei vez passada.

Annie- Se quiser pode lutar no meu lugar, Yube fica com a segunda luta e Zack na última. Concordam? – os demais da equipe confirmam.

Zack- Vamos lá! – e eles saem.

No outro vestiário, estavam os Brazukas.

Carol- Estamos decididos né? Eu farei a última luta. – falava como se fosse uma certeza.

Leandro- Melhor não, acho melhor eu fazer.

Marcos- Faremos assim, deixa a Carol fazer a última luta, porque sabe o jeito que ela é.

Sérgio- Bem, decidam logo, porque não falta muito para a gente lutar! Pra dizer a verdade, está na hora.

Carol- Tá certo, vamos logo! – e sai na frente.

Leandro- Vamos lá.

Sérgio- Essa vitória esta no papo! – e sai correndo, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

Assim que os bladebreakers chegam ao hotel.

Tyson- Deixe que a gente te ajuda.

Kai- Se tem amor a vida, não se aproxime. – com um tom assassino.

Tyson- _**Nada muda! **_– abre um leve sorriso e eles vão indo para o quarto, passando pelo corredor eles encontram com as furious.

Ray- Hei, olha as furious!

Dayse- Tyson, meninos que bom que voltaram! – dizia com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Kai- Com licença. – e vai andando.

Ana- Umph... Viado! – irritada sai rapidamente do lugar, não antes de cumprimentar amigavelmente os outros. – Tyson. Ray. Max. "Pequeno" ((apelido para Kenny)).

Tyson- Oi Ana! - Tyson com um amigável sorriso no rosto.

Ana- Beleza? – o cumprimenta e sai.

Tyson- bem... – olhando para as meninas.

Dayse- Você vão ver as semi-finais?

Tyson- Eu ainda não sei... - um bocado indeciso.

Dayse- Deixamos o lugar de vocês guardado qualquer coisa, até mais! – e elas saem.

Tyson- Obrigado e até mais! – cada um toma um rumo diferente, assim que chegam ao quarto, Tyson já pergunta. – Tá, o que você fez? – perguntando a Kai.

Kai- Tá falando comigo?

Tyson- Eu não pude deixar de reparar que Ana estava irritada com você, o que você fez a ela? – dessa vez Tyson estava irritado.

Kai- Simplesmente ela se meteu onde não devia. – falava seco.

Tyson- Kai, ela salvou sua vida... 25 vezes, no mínimo você teria que ser educado com ela, isso para não dizer que você tá devendo sua vida a ela!

Kai- Que dramático. – com sarcasmo.

Ray- É verdade Kai, e tem outra... – Quando Ray vai falar, eles ouvem uma batida na porta.

Tyson- Quem será? – e abre a porta. – O que você quer?

Daichi- Eu preciso falar com vocês... principalmente com o Kai. – seu olhar era baixo, seu tom era triste. Os bladebreakers olham para o Daichi e o deixam entrar.

Enquanto isso, num lugar desconhecido e inóspito.

Voltaire- Então, você tem 1 minuto para me explicar, o porque que o Kai ainda está vivo. – dizia com muita raiva.

Médico- Eu fiz tudo como o senhor mandou, mas não adiantou invadiram o hospital e... – o médico estava com muito medo.

Voltaire- Peraí... você vai dizer que a confusão armada, por aquela diaba loira, e os outros dois... – tentando entender a desculpa do médico.

Médico- Eu não ia imaginar que iriam conseguir acordar ele.

Voltaire- Tudo bem! – dizia com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Sei que não teve culpa.

Médico- Obrigado, por sua compaixão senhor. – dizia aliviado.

Voltaire- Por nada! – e dá um tiro no médico, um único tiro na cabeça. – Faça meu favor, não aturo incompetência! - guardou a arma e ordenou, para um dos capangas. – Limpe essa bagunça.

Capanga- Certo! – e Voltaire entra num grande carro preto, passa um pouco a mão na cabeça e sente um pequeno machucado.

Voltaire- Umph.... Vai ter troco. – sussurrava com ele mesmo.

**Fim do cap.**

E acabou esse, mas que coisa ein, o que vai acontecer, quem será o campeão... leiam no próximos, beijos a todos e até mais ver!!!

**PS: Desculpe pelos erros!**


	21. Semifinais

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com mais um capítulo, depois de muita guerra contra o Word, acabei desistindo pulei para outra ferramenta, porque senão o bicho vai pegar! Sem mais delongas e explicações vamos nessa.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Capítulo Anterior: **Alexander foi "enaltecido" com seu ato heróico por seus amigos. Ana e Sakura bebem ate o umbigo fazer bico... isso para não falar outra coisa. Ana que estava "pra lá de Bagdá" conta para Dickinson, que Voltaire tenta matar Kai novamente. Os atuais campeões resolvem deixar a china e ir direto para a Rússia onde será o segundo campeonato. Algo suspeito rola nos Dark Knight, alguma coisa diz que Envy será descartado. Kai finalmente deixa o hospital e logo depois Daichi quer conversar com eles... Para finalizar... Voltaire acaba com a vida do médico encarregado de matar Kai.

"**As últimas palavras de um peixe: "Estou frito!!" By Internet.**

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

**Semi-finais.**

Após uma pequena discussão entre os Bladebreakers, Daichi aparece no quarto e queria conversar.

Tyson- O que você quer? – bravo ao ver que era Daichi.

Daichi- Preciso falar com vocês... principalmente com você Kai. – os bladebreakers olham para ele e o deixa entrar.

Tyson- Fale de uma vez. – ríspido com o menino ruivo.

Daichi- Eu vim pedir desculpas, pelo o que falei. – ele olha para os bladebreakers. – Eu sinto muito, eu disse coisas que não devia. – e uma pequena lágrima correu pelos olhos do menino.

Kai- Não adianta, você já disse. – com seu jeito sério de sempre, aquilo machucou Daichi, por mais que o pequeno já esperava essa reação.

Tyson- Kai... – Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Eu não terminei... como eu disse não adianta mais, você já falou... O que podemos fazer é colocar uma pedra sobre isso. – dizia com um tom mais calmo, aquilo tirou um leve sorriso dos amigos bladebreakers.

Daichi- Mas eu disse coisas horríveis e... – Kai interrompe de novo.

Kai- Todos fizeram isso.

Daichi- Então me perdoa? – olhando para o Kai.

Kai- Venha aqui. – e Daichi chega perto de Kai, que procura o rosto do Daichi com as mãos, assim que acha, dá um tapa tão forte que o moleque cai no chão.

Ray- Kai! – repreendendo o russo.

Daichi- Porque fez isso? – se levantando e passando a mão no rosto.

Kai- Agora sim. – dizia satisfeito. – Isso foi pelo Frankenstein. – agora estava zangado.

Todos- Hehehehehe...

Daichi- Então tá tudo bem?

Tyson- Claro, estávamos com saudades de você, você faz falta para os bladebreakers.

Kai- Não faz não. – naturalmente.

Daichi- Bem, eu quero dizer também que não vou voltar para os bladebreakers, eu estou gostando da equipe meteoros.

Tyson- Como assim? – agora ficou um pouco curioso.

Daichi- Eu não vou voltar para os bladebreakers. Vou ficar na equipe Meteoro. – dizia decidido.

Kai- Ainda bem. – agradecendo, claro com seu toque de cinismo.

Tyson- Tudo bem Daichi, se é assim que você quer? – compreendendo o amigo.

Daichi- E Tyson eu quero te pedir desculpas, por ter te chamado de fraude. – Tyson abre um grande sorriso.

Tyson- Tudo bem Daichi, ainda somos amigos! – cumprimentou Daichi.

Daichi- É isso gente, eu vou indo, vou ver a luta que está prestes a começar.

Ray- Bem acho que vamos ver também.

Kenny- O bom de ver essas lutas, é que vamos saber tudo dos adversários. Porque o campeonato na Rússia será uma barra bem pesada.

Daichi- Certo, a gente se vê! – e sai do quarto.

Kai- Estão esperando o que? Vão de uma vez! – dizia autoritário para os demais.

Tyson- Não... Pelo menos um de nós tem que ficar aqui, vai saber o que pode acontecer. – preocupado.

Kai- Eu vou ficar bem. – todos olham para o Kai preocupados, mas estando cego... ele sabia. – VÂO! – foi o suficiente.

Kenny- Certo, como quiser! – e saiu rapidamente.

Max- Vamos gente! – e sai seguido de Ray.

Tyson- Vai ficar bem mesmo, acho melhor eu ficar. – tentando convencer o amigo.

Kai- Se não quiser acordar na manhã seguinte, pode ficar. – tom de psicopata, e como Tyson estava disposto a discordar do Kai.

Tyson- Eu te conto como foi tudo. E te trago um refrigerante, até mais! – e saiu depressa do quarto.

Enquanto isso, as semi-finais acontecem no beystadium.

Dj- Sejam bem vindos, fãs do beyblade!!! – dizia empolgado. – Estamos aqui com a primeira luta das semi-finais do primeiro campeonato, sem mais delongas, vamos aos semi-finalistas.

Brad- Começamos com o Fire Star, sua estrela brilhou mias alto, e com muitas lutas difíceis, mas venceram e surpreenderam.

AJ- Com certeza, é uma das revelações desse campeonato, suas feras bit estão detonando tudo no caminho.

Brad- Sem falar nos Brazuka's Team, que também surpreenderam, além de vencer os atuais campeões eles conseguiram chegar as semi-finais, sem mais problemas.

Aj- Nem me fale, eles além de fazerem lutas incríveis, eles mostraram mesmo o que é jogar no autêntico estilo brasileiro.

Dj- Vamos logo com a primeira luta, será Nathy do Fire Star contra Leandro do Brazuka's Team!! – a galera grita em fervor. – Vamos apresentar Nathy dos Fire Star!

Brad- Para os olhos de muitos não passa de uma menina meiga e brincalhona, mas no beystadium ela demonstra ser muito mais além disso.

Aj- É verdade, ela é muito poderosa e sua fera bit Lumi, não vai facilitar a vida do Leandro não, ele vai ter um páreo duro pela frente.

Dj- E agora Leandro dos Brazuka's! – e a galera não parava de gritar.

Brad- O "faz-tudo" da equipe Brazuka's, principalmente em termos de vitórias, ele arrebenta e "faz-tudo" pra vencer.

Aj- Principalmente com sua fera bit Aerocleyson, que não tem medo de ninguém e vai passar por quem estiver em seu caminho.

Dj- Estão prontos? – disse ao ver aproximar os dois lutadores.

Nathy- Quando quiser. – dizia um com um sorriso.

Leandro- Sempre pronto! – e os dois se preparam para lutar.

Dj- 3. 2. 1!!!! LET IT RIIIIP!!!!

Nathy- VAI LUMIII!!!

Leandro- ATACAR!!! – e as duas beyblades imediatamente se chocam e começa a luta. Enquanto isso nas arquibancadas estava os "corneteiros" de plantão ((Corneteiro- Comentarista))

Rhaian- Acho que os Fire Star, vão ganhar estão muito empolgados e determinado.

Suzy- Bem é difícil, porque os Brazukas estão indo muito bem. – e Daichi chega lá.

Daichi- E aí, galera? – dava para ver que Daichi estava mais feliz.

Suzy- Pelo jeito a conversa foi boa não?

Daichi- Finalmente está tudo resolvido com eles. Obrigado pela dica! – agradecendo a menina.

Suzy- Que isso, vocês uma hora, mais cedo ou mais tarde, tinham que colocar a conversa em dia e esquecer o que aconteceu!

Daichi- Verdade!! – dizia Daichi agora com seu jeito de sempre.

Rhaian- Mas então, você vai voltar para os bladebreakers? – aquela pergunta fez tanto Rhaian como Suzy ficarem apreensivos.

Daichi- Bem, eu não quero! – e olha para os dois. – Eu gostaria de ficar no Meteoros!

Rhaian- Ainda bem, fico feliz que não tenha nos deixado!

Daichi- Não! E vamos ser campeão! – dizia com confiança.

Suzy- Campeões! – corrigindo o pequeno.

Daichi- Que seja! – e eles continuaram a ver a luta.

Leandro- Você não vai me vencer! – e sua beyblade atacava com forças a de Nathy.

Nathy- Está cantando vitória antes do tempo! VAI LUMI!!! – e sua beyblade começa a pegar uma força incrível e começa a bater diversas vezes seguidas na beyblade adversária.

Leandro- Não!!! – ele não podia ficar parado, estava vendo Nathy tomando conta da luta. – AEROCLEYSON, ATAQUE JACARÉ CHORÃO! – e um enorme jacaré negro sai da beyblade e começa a balançar a calda, rapidamente todo o lugar começando pela cuia começa a encher de água.

Nathy- O que é isso? – se assustando.

Niranda- Droga, esse é o ataque mais poderoso do Aerocleyson, se não fizer algo rápido... – olhando para o computador. – Ela vai perder!

Annie- Não, ela não vai perder! VAI NATHY!!!!

Zack- Você tem certeza Niranda? Não tem nada o que pode fazer?

Niranda- Eu não sei... tenho que achar um meio.

Yube- Acho bom ser rápido, porque se não vai ser tarde demais! – preocupado com a situação.

Enquanto isso, os bladebreakers que haviam tido seu lugar reservado, graças as Furious Girls.

Tyson- Obrigado por guardar nosso lugar! – dizia gentilmente.

Dayse- Que isso, fico feliz que estejam aqui! – dizia com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Max- Eu vi que a Sakura não está, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Dori- Não! Ela só bebeu um pouco a mais do que deveria! – rindo só de lembrar.

Hiro- Ela não teve culpa, foi má influenciada por aquela diaba! – irritado.

Dori- Não fale assim. A Sakura não é nenhum anjinho não, não se pode esquecer que além das bebidas convencionais, ela bebe algo que não é muito comum, ou seja, não precisa de má influência! – como se fosse uma advogada.

Kenny- O que ela bebe? – curioso.

Dori- Como deve ter reparado a Sakura é gótica certo?

Kenny- Sim.

Dori- Então como todo bom gótico, ela bebe sangue! – dizia naturalmente.

Tyson, Max, Kenny e Ray- O que? – aquilo os deixou pasmos.

Ruby- Não sei o que ela vê naquilo mas.... vai saber.

Hiro- Bem, ela quer passar a imagem de durona, e muitas vezes consegue! – ele mesmo ainda se surpreendia quando via a cena da gótica bebendo sangue. – Mas quem conhece a Sakura melhor, sabe que ela é incrível, divertida... – dessa vez seu tom era apaixonado.

Tyson- Você tá gostando dela? – com um tom maroto.

Ruby- Está atrasado amigo. – colocando a mão no ombro de Tyson. – Hiro e Sakura estão namorando!

Ray- Sério?

Ruby- Aham!

Dori- Foi no dia em que o Kai acordou ou no dia em que eles foram no hospital para acordar ele.

Max- Poxa cara parabéns! – cumprimentando Hiro. – Ela é linda, você deu sorte! – dizia com seu jeito simpático, mas não foi bem visto por Hiro.

Hiro- Como assim "dei sorte"?? – encarando Max.

Max- Não me entenda errado. – tentando se explicar, mas não sabia como, mas Ray ajuda o amigo.

Ray- Ele quis dizer, que apesar de não conhecer bem a Sakura, ela me pareceu ser uma pessoa muito bacana e como é muito bonita, é de admirar que não estivesse namorando até então.

Max- Isso aí, obrigado Ray!

Hiro- Hm... – não desconfiado, mas com um pouco de ciúme.

Tyson- Todas vocês já estão namorando? – fala de um jeito que estava claro, ele queria saber de algo.

Dayse- Não.... a Sakura é única sortuda! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Tyson- Na verdade sorte da gente! – brincando com Dayse.

Dayse- Que isso. – fica vermelha.

Enquanto isso a luta ainda rolava.

Niranda- _**O que eu faço? **_– sua beyblade estava debaixo da água, não sabia se já tinha parado porque não tinha visão. – LUMIIIII!!! – um brilho surge na água.

Leandro- O que? – assustado ao ver aquilo. – Não pode ser, era para ter parado de girar! – não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Niranda- Agora Lumi, apareça! – e toda a água que havia sido criada pelo jacaré foi dissipada, a beyblade de Nathy brilha forte e aparece a fera bit que é em forma de borboleta branca, em cada asa tem uma bolinha vermelha. – Chega disso.... AGORA ATAQUE FLECHA DE LUZ!!! – e a pequena borboleta se transforma em um raio de luz e vai a toda velocidade em Aerocleyson.

Leandro- Cuidado! – falava para a fera bit, que não conseguiu desviar do ataque de Lumi e leva o poderoso ataque, fazendo a beyblade de Leandro parar de girar. – Droga!

Niranda- Que luta! – cansada.

Dj- ACABOOOOU!!! Vitória dos Fire Star!!! E QUE VITÓRIA! – toda a torcida gritava tinha sido uma ótima luta.

Brad- E que luta, eu achava que essa luta estava ganha, quando o Leandro soltou a fera bit, que surpresa!

Aj- Nem me fale, essa vitória de virada, deixa os Fire Star na frente, se vencerem a próxima estarão com os dois pés nas finais, e com um pé no campeonato mundial!

Niranda- Luta incrível! – pegou sua beyblade e a de Leandro e entregou ao dono.

Leandro- Você lutou muito bem, meus parabéns! – e cumprimentou a menina. – Quero uma revanche, outro dia.

Niranda- Com certeza! – com um sorriso no rosto os dois se afastam e cada um vai para sua respectiva equipe.

Zack- Muito bem! – cumprimentando a amiga.

Niranda- Desculpe, pela dificuldade que você passou, mas eu não sabia como te ajudar e... – tentando se explicar, mas Nathy a interrompe.

Nathy- Tudo bem! – com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu venci, é o que importa!

Niranda- Certo, eu não vou mais falhar!

Annie- Yube, você é o próximo! – feliz com a primeira vitória.

Yube- Certeza, e vou fazer valer essa vitória, não vamos precisar da terceira luta. – com confiança.

Zack- Espero que não fique só na fala, tomara que faça acontecer! – dizia sério.

Yube- Vai se catar! – grosso com o amigo. – Olha isso e vê se aprende alguma coisa! – e sai e direção ao beystadium.

Annie- Chega Zack, tenha fé no companheiro! – e olha para Yube. – Boa sorte! – gritava para o amigo, que se preparava para lutar.

Enquanto isso no quarto de hotel, Kai estava na varanda, mesmo não podendo enxergar sabia muito bem que estava um belíssimo dia e ouve umas batidas na porta.

Kai- Entre. – falava normalmente pensando que era um dos bladebreakers.

Sakura- Oi, sou eu Sakura, posso falar com você?

Kai- Se for para defender aquela garota, vai perder seu tempo. – falava seco.

Sakura- Acorde, porque mesmo se for se desculpar com ela, é capaz de você levar um murro, mas não vim para isso.

Kai- E o que quer?

Sakura- Eu vim te pedir para treinar ela.

Kai- Não! – falou diretamente sem rodeios.

Sakura- Porque não? – curiosa, mas firme.

Kai- Eu não quero nenhum tipo de contato com ela.

Sakura- Deixe de ser orgulhoso. Se não fosse por ela, você estaria morto ou vegetando em uma cama. – falava ríspida.

Kai- Você é da equipe dela, treine-a!

Sakura- Eu já tentei, mas precisamos de uma pessoa séria, porque eu não consigo levar Ana a sério... – e Kai interrompe.

Kai- Então, mande ela pra casa, antes que vire uma piada maior do que já é. – e se levanta. – Agora saia!

Sakura- Escuta, a piada aqui é você! – falando grosseiramente. – Não fui somente eu, conversei com o senhor Dickinson e ele achou uma boa idéia.

Kai- E porque eu? – se irritando.

Sakura- Porque você tem uma dívida com ela e tem que ser alguém sério! – falando com um tom alterado.

Kai- Ah sim, estão querendo que eu treine uma palhaça. – falando grosseiramente.

Sakura- Mais uma ofensa e não irei ter dó de você! – disse em tom de ameaça. – Ela precisa de dicas e de alguém que não caia nas gracinhas dela, que dê um treinamento descente e sério para ela.

Kai- Não! – falou decididamente.

Sakura- Bem, já que se decidiu, por um lado é até bom que você não a treine. – e ia saindo.

Kai- O que quer dizer?

Sakura- Porque se ela tiver influencia sua, é capaz de se tornar uma pessoa fracassada assim como você... e não estou falando do beyblade! – dizia com muita raiva e grosseria, ao sair do quarto ela bate a porta. Kai lógico fica indignado ao ouvir aquilo.

Enquanto isso a segunda luta acontecia.

Yube- O que foi Marcos, cansou? – zombando de Marcos que tinha dificuldades, porque após alguns ataques.

Marquinhos- Bem, não vá achando que isso acabou! – e a beyblade de Marcos começa a brilhar. – AGORA DISELON!!! – e uma enorme vaca amarela, sai da beyblade e começa a atacar.

Carol- Vai com força Marquinhos! – gritando do banco.

Sérgio- Nunca vi ele lutando tão bem! – dizia com um grande sorriso.

Leandro- Verdade, alguém no lugar dele já teria perdido, Yube está atacando com força total.

Carol- Eles vieram para ganhar, mas não vai ser assim essa vitória é nossa! VAI MARQUINHOS!!!

Yube- Acha que essa vaca vai poder me vencer? Pense duas vezes! – e sua beyblade começa a se desviar dos ataques de Diselon.

Marquinhos- Como eu disse não acabou ainda! AGORA ATAQUE VACA NO BRÉJO! – e a vaca solta um grito enorme, e a força do som começa a quebrar o Beystadium.

Yube- O que? – ao ver aquelas ondas.

Niranda- Ataque do Diselon. – e mexe no computador. – Yube tenta se defender desses ataques! – gritava para o amigo.

Yube- ASUKA!!!! – e sua beyblade brilha e sai uma coruja branca, com asas prateadas e olhos negros. – BLOCO DE GELO!!! – e a fera bit cria um grande muro de gelo, que se defendia dos ataques da fera bit adversária.

Annie- Essa fera bit é muito forte! – falando da fera bit de marquinhos.

Marquinhos- Continua!!! – e a vaca não parava, o que Yube não esperava é que sua defesa estava começando a quebrar.

Yube- Tenho que pensar rápido! – olhando que a fera bit estava quase quebrando totalmente a defesa de Asuka. – Pense!

Niranda- Yube, quando a fera bit Diselon ataca ele fica com a defesa vulnerável. – aquilo fez Yube pensar.

Yube- Já sei! ASUKA, ATAQUE RASANTE AGORA!! – e a fera bit de Yube para a defesa, mas o bloco ainda continuava lá, enquanto Diselon quebrava o bloco, Asuka com força total, passa pela própria defesa e ataca a fera bit.

Marquinhos- Não! – ao ver sua fera bit levar aquele ataque poderoso, e a beyblade de marquinhos para de girar. Yube respira fundo e aliviado.

Dj- ACABOOOU!!!! – e a galera gritou.

Brad- Que luta incrível e que vitória incrível, Yube com um golpe de inteligência e certeiro acertou a fera bit.

Aj- Verdade, normalmente a fera bit Diselon, manda todos os adversários para o brejo, mas dessa vez quem, ele foi!

Brad- E essa vitória já garante os Fire Star nas finais.

Marquinhos- Não pode ser!

Yube- Levante a cabeça, você lutou muito bem! – dizia Yube cumprimento o jovem.

Marquinhos- Obrigado! Espero poder ter uma revanche!

Yube- No próximo campeonato. – afirmando.

Marquinhos- Claro, mas o resultado será diferente. – dizia com um sorriso no rosto e cada um vai para suas equipes, assim que o jovem se aproxima da equipe brazuka's. – Me desculpem, eu perdi! – dizia desanimado.

Carol- Tudo bem, você lutou, e foi forte é o que conta. – tentando confortar o amigo.

Marquinhos- Mas tinha que vencer, para podermos ter uma chance.

Leandro- Esqueça, vamos deixar para lá, chegamos até aqui, tirando que tem mais 3 campeonatos pela frente.

Sérgio- É verdade, não esquenta a cabeça não. E agora Carol? – curioso.

Carol- Bem... – ela se dirigiu até a equipe Fire Star. – Se não se importam, eu não irei lutar na terceira etapa.

Zack- Você tem certeza?

Carol- Tenho, além de não adiantar, não vale a pena se cansar por uma luta só pra cumpri tabela.

Zack- Você é quem sabe. – dizia com seu tom sério.

Carol- Certo! – ela se afasta. – Vamos galera! – e os brazuka's saem do beystadium.

Dj- Mas... não vão fazer a terceira luta? – estranhando aquilo.

Carol- Não! – e eles saem.

Dj- Bem... – tentando entender, mas o show tinha que continuar. – Bem, então os primeiro finalistas são a equipe... – respira fundo. – FIRE STAAAAAAR!!! – e a torcida grita.

Annie- Finalistas, não acredito!

Yube- Vamos... – e a equipe fire Star sai do local. Enquanto isso nas arquibancadas.

Daichi- Que luta!

Rhaian- É verdade, me tirou o fôlego essa do Yube, eu achei que dessa vez ele ia perder.

Suzy- Depois dessa vou comprar um refrigerante... – e ia andando.

Daichi- Traga pra mim um!

Rhaian- Eu também quero!

Suzy- Quem disse que vou trazer? – e sai, indo até a lanchonete é surpreendida.

Ray- Eu soube que você conversou com o Daichi. – Ray aparece com um sorriso simpático para Suzy que fica visivelmente vermelha.

Suzy- É... É... fui.. fui eu. – um pouco nervosa.

Ray- Eu agradeço muito, eu pensava que jamais o Daichi falaria com a gente de novo.

Suzy- Que isso, não foi nada.

Ray- Eu tenho que ir... A gente se vê depois? – perguntando amigavelmente.

Suzy- Claro!

Ray- Certo então, até mais! – ele ia indo, mas volta. – E obrigado novamente. – e dá um beijo no rosto da menina e sai.

Suzy- De nada... – apenas sussurra, ela compra os refrigerante e sai. Chegando aos companheiros.

Rhaian- Valeu! – e ao pegar o refresco nota a amiga um pouco corada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Suzy- O que? Nada! – enquanto ela tentava disfarçar, os Nightfall esperavam seus adversários.

Alex- Que demora, eu quero acabar com isso rápido! – irritado, porque fazia bastante tempo que eles estavam esperando.

Ling- Acho que eles estão vindo... – e Elise interrompe.

Elise- Eles estão de gozação, querem chamar a atenção isso sim! – irritada também.

Dimitri- E até melhor que não apareçam porque aí a gente ganha sem precisar lutar.

Ling- Não adianta ficar discutindo, gritando ou vendo o que é o melhor, temos que esperar até eles aparecerem.

Alex- Isso _SE _aparecerem! – enquanto eles discutiam, vem o Dj.

Dj- Olha, eu vou avisando que se eles não aparecerem em 3 minutos, vocês vencerão por W.O.

Alex- E o que a gente tem haver com isso? – com a grossura.

Dj- Bem estou falando, que você nem precisem lutar... – alguém o interrompe antes de falar.

Envy- Nem pensar! – e Envy foi se dirigindo até o beystadium.

Dj- Envy, chegou bem a tempo, cadê os outros? – feliz ao saber que a luta ia acontecer.

Envy- Estão vindo, vamos começar de uma vez... – e ao olhar para Elise. – Espero lutar com você. – um tanto galanteador.

Elise- Vai se arrepender do que pede. – dizia confiante da vitória.

Dj- OK! Vamos começar! – e ele vai até o beystadium. – MUITO BEM GALERA!!!! Começaremos a segunda luta das semi-finais, entre os Dark Knight e os Nightfall!!! – e a galera delira. – Começamos logo com a primeira luta entre Envy dos Dark Knight contra Elise dos Nightfall!!! – a maioria dos meninos gritavam pelo nome de Elise, que adorava toda aquela atenção, após a apresentação dos dois. – Estão prontos?

Elise- Com certeza!

Envy- Pode vir gata! – e os dois preparam seus lançadores.

Dj- 3!!! 2!!! 1!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!

ENQUANTO ISSO... ((como sou má))... Dickinson estava vendo a luta, até que uma secretária chega.

Secretária- Senhor Dickinson, telefone. – dizia atenciosamente.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, vê quem é, que eu ligo depois. – falava de maneira gentil.

Secretária- Mas senhor é da delegacia. – aquilo chamou a atenção.

Sr. Dickinson- Ah sim. – ele rapidamente atende o telefonema. – Dickinson.

Delegado- Boa tarde senhor Dickinson, foi o senhor que abriu queixa sobre uma agressão, certo?

Sr. Dickinson- Claro, e tem alguma novidade?

Delegado- Bem, infelizmente não.

Sr. Dickinson- Como assim? – não gostou do que ouviu.

Delegado- Por falta de provas, vamos arquivar o caso.

Sr. Dickinson- Falta de provas? Eu levei o vídeo que mostrava o agressor, como pode me dizer que não tem provas? – falava muito irritado.

Delegado- Que vídeo? – confuso.

Sr. Dickinson- Como assim que vídeo? – ainda mais irritado. – Eu levei na mesma hora que fiz a denúncia! – senhor Dickinson estava alterado e não era à toa.

Delegado- Não recebi nenhum vídeo! Tem certeza? – questionando.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim eu entreguei para um jovem na portaria assim que falei com o policial.

Delegado- Senhor Dickinson, está me dizendo que... – intrigado com aquilo.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu falei com o policial que registrou a denúncia, logo depois eu entreguei a fita para um jovem!

Delegado- Não tem nenhuma fita, tentamos o hotel e eles não tem a fita de segurança da garagem.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro, porque eu entreguei aí!

Delegado- Senhor se entregou aqui vamos encontrar mas por enquanto, a denúncia vai ser arquivada, por... – e Dickinson desliga.

Sr. Dickinson- Essa não! – e Carter chegou.

Carter- Dickinson tenho uma coisa importante para te falar! – falando nas pressas, e pelo fôlego parecia que tinha chegado correndo.

Sr. Dickinson- Se foi sobre a fita roubada? Eu já sei. – estava apavorado, como uma prova daquelas iria sumir.

Carter- Não é isso... – Carter olhava sério para Dickinson.

**Fim do capítulo. **

Caraca... Vocês virão isso, a fita de vídeo que prenderia Voltaire sumiu! O que Carter tem de tão importante para falar?

E decidido o primeiro finalista, é a equipe Fire Star, quem será o vencedor da segunda luta? Dark Knight ou Nightfall? Vejam no próximo, beijos a todos e até a próxima!

**PS: Desculpe pelos erros!**


	22. Decisão

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com mais um capítulo, dessa vez eu peço desculpas pela demora e por isso... dois capítulos praticamente seguidos... para compensar! Mas é isso vamos as notas, as advertências e a fic!^^

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**A fé remove montanhas, dinamite então nem se fala!" By: Desconhecido.**

**Divirtam-se! **

**Decisão. Parte 1**

No campeonato, era decidido a última vaga para a final.

Dj- 3!!! 2!!! 1!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!! – e os dois lançam as beyblades.

Envy- Por você ser uma gatinha, vou deixar você dar três ataques!

Elise- Garanto que não vai ser bom você brincar comigo! – dizia sério.

Envy- Anda, eu não tenho muito tempo. – olhando no relógio.

Elise- Aphanius, sem enrolação! Acabe com ele! – assim que a chama a belíssima sereia aparece. – Agora Perfect Iluison!!! – e a sereia começa a cantar uma bela melodia, e tinha uma voz sedutora.

Envy- O que é isso? – estranhando um pouco, mas não se assustou. – esse foi o primeiro.

Elise- Agora Aphanius, Onda destruidora! – e a fera bit cria uma onda enorme, e vai em direção de Envy, mas ele apenas abre um sorriso diabólico.

Envy- DARK FENIX, ATAQUE LUZ NEGRA!!!! – e da fera bit de Envy sai uma enorme fênix negra, e deixa todo o local escuro.

Elise- O que é isso? – se assustou, porque ela não enxergava nada.

Envy- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você dar 3 ataques? Você bem que faz jus a cor do seu cabelo! Agora ataque Garras venenosas!! – e deu pra ver apenas um raio de luz, Elise sentiu suas forças sendo sugadas.

Elise- Não! – cai de joelhos. – Minhas forças. – assim que o lugar se ilumina de novo, Envy tem uma surpresa.

Envy- Impossível! – não queria acreditar, mas a beyblade de Elise ainda estava girando.

Elise- Precisa mais do que apenas umas garrinhas para me deter! – e ela se levanta, com um pouco de dificuldade. – Aphanius, vamos acabar com ele de uma vez e no terceiro ataque.... FINAL FATE!! – assim que ordena, a sereia vai com uma velocidade incrível para cima da fênix negra, mas Aphanius desaparece na sua frente.

Envy- Não! Você não pode me derrotar! – dizia com raiva e medo. Elise apenas se limita a abrir um sorriso cínico.

Elise- Quem é o burro agora? – e Envy quando reparou sua beyblade estava sendo atacada por todos os lados.

Envy- Não! – vendo aquilo. – Dark Fênix, se defenda! – e não tinha como, cada vez mais Aphanius era mais rápida, Envy não via de onde os ataques saiam. – Chega, luz negra! – e novamente usa seu ataque e nisso Elise perde a visão de sua fera bit.

Elise- Não dessa vez! – com muita raiva Elise ordena a beyblade atacar, mas pelo som, ela estava atacando o vento. – Ok... – num tom bem sarcástico. – ONDA DESTRUIDORA!!! – a escuridão se acaba, Aphanius estava indo com força total pra cima da beyblade de Envy, uma enorme energia se formava a sereia ia atacar, enquanto Envy permanecia parado. – AGORA!! – e quando a sereia ia atacar.

Envy- ESPELHO REFLETIVO! – a enorme fênix negra cria um campo transparente e o ataque de Aphanius para ali.

Elise- Essa não! – assustada.

Envy- Não acabou ainda. – agora ele estava com o sorriso sarcástico. Elise olha o ataque da Aphanius parado, a fera bit faz um movimento com as asas, e o Onda destruidora se volta contra a própria fera bit.

Elise- Não! – e era impossível desviar, Elise sabia disso, Envy sabia disso e como não é bobo, mandou o ataque de volta e assim eliminando a fera bit, e parando a beyblade de Elise.

Envy- Rsrsrsrsrsrs.... – e sai.

Dj- ACABOOOOOOU!!!!

Brad- INCRÍVEL!!! Essa foi uma das lutas mais incríveis que eu vi. – abismado ao ver aquilo.

Aj- É isso aí Brad, Envy deu uma bela vantagem e Elise não soube aproveitar.

Elise- Droga. – pega a beyblade e vai até os amigos. – Me desculpem, eu achei que estava com a vitória nas mãos aí... – estava envergonhada, porque tinha certeza da vitória.

Dimitri- Tranqüilo, Ling e Alex vão vencer as outras duas lutas. – fala como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Ling- Não se preocupe Lis, você lutou muito bem. – confortando a amiga.

Elise- Obrigado.

Alex- Temos duas lutas para recuperar e inverter esse resultado.

Ling- Então, Dimitri vai querer fazer a segunda luta?

Dimitri- Com certeza.

Dj- Então vamos com a segunda luta... – o Dj olha o banco dos Dark Knight apenas com o Envy. – Então Envy... cadê os outros?

Envy- Estão vindo.

Dj- Bem, mas de acordo com as regras, você e sua equipe tem 10 minutos para chegar, se não infelizmente será desclassificado .

Envy- Eles vão chegar! – fala exaltado para o Dj.

Dj- Ok. – e sai de perto do Envy. – Aí galera, vamos fazer uma pequena pausa para o WC! – animado. Enquanto isso Carter tinha um assunto sério para falar com o Sr. Dickinson.

Carter- O que eu vim falar, é sobre o médico que desapareceu.

Sr. Dickinson- O que tem ele?

Carter- Ele foi encontrado morto. – dizia bem sério.

Sr. Dickinson- O quê? – aquilo o deixou muito surpreso.

Carter- É, pelo jeito ele foi assassinado, acharam ferimento a bala.

Sr. Dickinson- Essa não. – muito assustado. – Era só o que me faltava.

Carter- Como assim? – notando que aquela não era a única notícia.

Sr. Dickinson- Roubaram a fita de vídeo. – dizia assustado.

Carter- Como assim roubaram? – não acreditando.

Sr. Dickinson- Não sei como, mas roubaram. O delegado me ligou e disse que ia arquivar o caso do Kai, por falta de provas.

Carter- Impossível, você tinha entregue a fita! – Carter ficou chocado com o que ouviu.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sei, mas não sei como... estou muito assustado. – sua feição era de preocupação. – Se Voltaire está envolvido nisso, eu tenho a certeza que está, ele pode vir tentar matar o Kai. – Carter olha para o Dickinson mas lembrou de algo importante.

Carter- Porém, tem uma testemunha... – Dickinson o interrompe na hora.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não farei Kai depor, ele não vai lembrar e também não quero que ele relembre do pesadelo que passou nas mãos do próprio avô. – mas Carter ainda estava com a idéia na cabeça.

Carter- Não estou falando dele. – com um leve sorriso.

Sr. Dickinson- Então quem? – curioso.

Enquanto isso, os 10 minutos se passaram e Dj foi dar o decreto.

Dj- Sinto muito Envy, o tempo passou. – e ao ver que não tinha nenhum sinal dos outros dois.

Envy- Que droga! – e sai com muita raiva do beystadium, alguns torcedores não entenderam, mas estava visto, Envy perdeu por WO.

Dj- Senhoras e senhores! – ele vai até o centro do Beystadium. – Bem, após a ausência dos lutadores da equipe Dark Knight, eles foram desclassificados. Então, uma salva de palmas para os finalistas Nightfall! – mesmo a vaga sendo conquistada assim, torcedores da equipe gritaram em êxtase. – A final será entre os Fire Star contra os Nightfall, então galera nos vemos daqui dois dias... – o Dj respira fundo. – PARA A GRANDE FINAL, DO PRIMEIRO CAMPEONATO DE BEYBLADE!!!! – e a galera delira.

Dimitri- Brincadeira. – não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Ling- Espero que esteja tudo bem entre eles... – e Alex olha.

Alex- Eu não me importo, vitória é vitória. – e sai.

Elise- O que aconteceu que os Dark Knight não apareceram? – curiosa.

Ling- Eu não sei, mas deve ter sido algo grave, eles não iriam jogar uma chance dessas fora.

Dimitri- Eu não me importo, mas sempre que vou lutar, tem os idiotas que entregam! – dizia com muita raiva.

Elise- Calma Dimitri, você vai fazer uma luta descente. E Alex está certo, vitória é vitória, vamos para as finais e seremos campeões. – dizia com um sorriso vitorioso na face.

Dimitri- Você tem razão! – nisso a equipe sai do Beystadium. Enquanto isso, Envy andando encontra Daniel e Reaper, sem pensar duas vezes.

Envy- Onde vocês estavam? – dizia com muita raiva.

Reaper- Estávamos com o mestre. – dizia tranqüilo.

Envy- Se vocês não sabem fomos desclassificados, por WO! – ainda estava exaltado.

Daniel- Acho bom você se acalmar. – dizia muito calmo, como se não tivesse acontecido com nada.

Envy- Me acalmar? Acha que posso ficar calmo? Por culpa de vocês, estamos fora! - Daniel olha para Envy.

Reaper- Bem, podemos conversar. – pedia educadamente.

Envy- Escuta, não quero saber de explicações... – mas antes de continuar, Reaper ataca Envy e o pressiona na parede o enforcando.

Reaper- Eu não irei te dar explicações, baixe sua bola, porque se não você terá o mesmo fim que o nosso amigo doutor... – dizia em tom ameaçador. – ... Você me entendeu? – Envy não sabia o que falar, estava realmente assustado.

Envy- Entendi... – assim que Reaper ouve as palavras, solta Envy.

Reaper- Não, quero repetir essa conversa. – com cinismo. – E mesmo assim, podemos vencer qualquer campeonato, não importa qual. Com nossas beyblades é impossível perder.

Envy- Você está certo.... tá certo. – Envy tinha colocado o rabo no meio das pernas.

Daniel- Envy, o mestre precisava de nós, então nesse caso, é melhor perder uma vaga num campeonato do que vê-lo irritado.

Envy- Tudo bem, deixa pra lá. – Envy se sentia humilhado.

Nas arquibancadas.

Tyson- Nossa. – ele olha o povo indo embora.

Dayse- Acabou a luta e nem percebemos. – sem graça.

Ray- Rsrsrsrsrsrs... – Ray só sabia rir da situação.

Kenny- Vocês não prestaram atenção, eu anotei todos os dados. – Kenny ainda mexia no computador. – Envy venceu a luta e que luta, mas os Dark Knight foram desclassificados, porque Reaper e Daniel, não apareceram.

Max- Verdade, o que será que aconteceu? – Max era outro que havia prestado atenção na luta.

Kenny- Eu não sei, mas que foi estranho foi.

Tyson- Tá falando que o cara do Dark Knight ganhou, mas ele perdeu por WO? – juntando as peças.

Kenny- Consegui descobrir tudo isso sozinho? – com sarcasmo.

Tyson- Umph.

Ray- Mas quando é as finais?

Kenny- Vocês estavam conversando sobre o que?

Dori- É daqui dois dias, Fire Star versus Nightfall.

Max- Vai ser uma luta e tanto! – empolgado.

Dori- Eu concordo, mal espero para ver essas equipes lutando. – também empolgada.

Max- Vocês lutaram contra os Fire Star né? ((eita perguntinha))

Dori- Sim, mas luta boa foi no ano passado, foi decidida só na quarta luta. – lembrando.

Max- Como isso? – curioso.

Dori- Bem, começou com a luta da Ruby contra a Annie, Annie venceu. Depois foi Dayse contra Yube, dessa vez Dayse venceu, na terceira foi eu contra Nathy, empatamos e a última foi Sakura contra Zack, e vitória foi nossa, mas a luta durou ao todo 3 horas, saímos esgotados de lá.

Max- Que demais! – abismado.

Dori- Sim, e não foi pelo resultado, mas a luta foi incrível.

Max- Eu queria ter visto. – sonhando acordado.

Dori- Eu tenho gravado, se quiser dar uma olhada. – dizia inocente.

Max- É claro, seria legal, eu mal espero para ver essa luta. – também inocente.

Dori- Sim e se prepare, porque é muito longa.

Max- Mas se é luta de beyblade, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – e os dois começaram a rir.

Tyson- Gente, eu vou indo agora. – e ia se levantando.

Dayse- Vai aonde? – estranhando.

Tyson- Eu vou ver se o Kai quer alguma coisa, comida, um suco alguma coisa.

Dayse- Se quiser ajuda...

Tyson- Claro! – e os dois saem. Assim Tyson e Dayse vão até o quarto para ver se Kai precisava de algo, ao bater na porta ouve um barulho estranho, era barulho de tiro.

Dayse- O que é isso? – se assustou.

Tyson- Voltaire. – ficou assustado ou ouvir a barulheira, e eles entram no quarto, e olha Kai deixando um copo na bandeija, estava coberto e o lugar estava todo fechado. – E aí, Kai? – perguntava na boa quando vê algumas frutas, suco, metade de uma pizza. – Pelo jeito eu vi que você se virou. – com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Kai- E quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda? – educado como sempre ((Hahahaha... XD)). – Estou cego, mas não estou morto.

Tyson- Você quer alguma coisa?

Dayse- Está bem escuro aqui, porque não assiste televisão? – perguntava educadamente.

Kai- Claro, de preferência um filme do cinema mudo. – com sarcasmo.

Tyson- Bem, se precisar de alguma coisa... – Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Saia daqui! – grosso.

Tyson- Vontade de... – preparando os punhos para esganar o russo. - ...Vamos Dayse. – se controlando.

Dayse- Certo, tchau Kai! – e os dois saem. Assim que os dois saem, Kai pega uma controle estava escondido debaixo das cobertas, procura um certo botão e liga a tv.

Kai- _Idiotas, como falam como se eu fosse um aleijado! _– dizia com raiva do Tyson, mas isso não importava mais, Kai se concentrava no som da tv, ele não via, mas gostava do que ouvia.

_DIE, SON OF A BICHT!!!! DIIIIIIIIEE!!!! _

Nesse mesmo tempo, Sakura andava pelo hotel e encontra Ana.

Sakura- Ana, o que está fazendo aqui? – olhando Ana com sua beyblade e algumas latas vazias.

Ana- Estou construindo uma nave espacial! – com sarcasmo.

Sakura- Idiota... Bem eu quero te falar que eu conversei com o Kai... – e Ana a interrompe.

Ana- Porque? – já não gostando do que ouviu.

Sakura- Me escuta, eu vou convencer ele... – e Ana a interrompe de novo.

Ana- E quem disse que quero treino daquele idiota? – com raiva.

Sakura- Como é? – estranhando. – Mas você disse... – e Ana a interrompe mais uma vez.

Ana- Olha, eu já falo não perca seu tempo, porque mesmo se ele quiser... EU não quero mais! – ela abre um sorrisinho sacana. – Só tem uma coisa que eu quero...

Sakura- E o que é? – ainda estranhando.

Ana- Quero mais que ele se foda! – irritada, vai andando mas Sakura a impede.

Sakura- Peraí... – Ana a interrompe de novo.

Ana- Não! – achando que ia terminar a conversa.

Sakura- Escuta, você precisa de ajuda, e o Kai é o único que não vai ficar rindo de suas gracinhas e vai fazer um treino sério. – dizia séria, mas estava explicito que queria ajudar a amiga.

Ana- Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, principalmente daquele bocó! – e pega sua beyblade e as latas. – Desculpe Sakura, mas você e nem ninguém vai me fazer mudar de opinião. – e sai depressa. Sakura fica lá respira fundo.

Sakura- Bichinho orgulhoso. – fala baixo.

Hiro- Quem? – Hiro aparece e se aproxima Sakura.

Sakura- A Ana, eu falei com o Kai para treinar ela, mas ele não quer...

Hiro- Mas porque Ana é "bichinho orgulhoso"? – curioso.

Sakura- Porque ela disse agora, que nem se ele quisesse, ela iria treinar com ele.

Hiro- Típico. – como se não fosse mais surpresa.

Sakura- É. – dizia desanimada.

Hiro- Quer saber, você precisa relaxar, vamos dar um passeio? – bem convidativo, estende a mão para Sakura, que abre um leve sorriso, segura a mão do garoto.

Sakura- Claro! – e os dois vão saindo do hotel. O que os dois não reaparam, é que alguém ouvia a conversa.

Tempo depois, no jardim do hotel Ana joga as latas no chão e as deixa de pé e lança, mas não demorou cinco segundos e a beyblade já cambaleou e parou de girar.

Ana- Merda! – e chutou a beyblade, mas antes da beyblade sair voando alguém a pega.

Kai- Sabia que você era horrível, mas não sabia que era tanto assim. – sério como sempre.

Ana- Porque você não vai comer um pouco de capim? – encarando o rapaz. – Me dá isso aqui! – e quase arranca a mão do garoto, pegando a beyblade.

Kai- Eu te ajudo com o treino, mas... – antes de terminar, Ana o interrompe.

Ana- Mas eu não quero mais, não preciso! – falava com orgulho, Kai ao olhar aquela cena. ((ao escutar o que havia lhe dito))

Kai- Você é quem sabe. – e vai saindo.

Ana- Ótimo! – e junta as latas e vai para outro lugar. Enquanto Kai andava, ouviu um barulho, não que fosse estranho, ele sabia o que era, mas não sabia de onde vinha.

Kai- _**Porque não estou gostando desse barulho? **_– Kai se concentra e vira o rosto ao leste, de onde vinham os barulhos. – Mas isso são... – antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa....

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!!!**

QUE PIRA É ESSA??? O que são? O que vai acontecer? Quem é essa testemunha? Só no próximo!!!

Beijos a todos!!!

Em especial a Jana Winchester e a Xia Matsuyama!!! Jana me ajudou com o capítulo, Xia me ajudou postando a fic, porque vocês não sabem a guerra que foi para postar o capítulo, era tudo quanto é coisa impedindo, mas está aqui, beijos e obrigado meninas!

Até mais ver!


	23. A volta dos Bladebreakers

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem, não vou falar nada dessa vez, só que essa fic quase não teve capítulo essa semana devido a uma pira desagradável que aconteceu, mas está aqui....

**DEDICADO A JANA WINCHESTER E A XIA MATSUYAMA QUE ME DERÃO UMA FORÇA TREMENDA, OBRIGADA MENINAS!!!**

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**VIVA QUEM NÃO TEM BETA READERS E NEM QUEREM TER!" By: Anamatéia e Xia Matsuyama. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**O retorno dos Bladebreakers!**

Kai- _**Porque não estou gostando desse barulho? **_– Kai se concentra e vira o rosto ao leste, de onde vinham os barulhos. – Mas isso são... – antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, uma beyblade passa a micromilimetro do seu rosto.

Enquanto isso, Ana andava, mas pára e sua sacola com as latas vazias cai no chão.

Ana- Mas o que... – e começa a ter uma terrível dor de cabeça. – Droga. – e coloca a mão na testa para ver se alivia a dor, um zunido terrível ataca seus ouvidos. – Merda. – para sua sorte aparecem Tyson e Dayse na hora certa.

Dayse- Ana, você está bem?

Tyson- O que tá acontecendo? – preocupado.

Ana- Saia daqui. – encarando Tyson.

Tyson- O que? – estranhando.

Ana- SAAAAAAAA! – Tyson ia saindo, mas Ana o impede. – Não por aí animal, vai pra lá! – aponta para outra direção.

Tyson- Como assim? – agora sim estava realmente curioso.

Ana- VAI DE UMA VEZ! – e Tyson sai correndo na direção que Ana indicou.

Dayse- Porque gritou com o Tyson e porque disse para o Tyson ir naquela direção? – encucada com aquilo, Ana estava se acalmando.

Ana- É que... Não te interessa, a única coisa importante é você ir chamar o Ray, Max e Kenny! – dizendo com autoridade para Dayse.

Dayse- Mas e você? – preocupada.

Ana- Estou bem, vai lá! – irritada. – Não quero falar mais de uma vez.

Dayse- Tá, fique aqui. – e ajuda Ana a se encostar-se a uma árvore.

Ana- Vá de uma vez! – dizia cansada.

Dayse- Eu já volto! – e sai correndo, assim que Dayse sai, Ana se levanta e também sai em seguida.

Enquanto isso Tyson estava correndo pelo caminho indicado e ouve um barulho, ao correr em direção e ver o que acontece.

Tyson- Let ir rip! – e vai batendo em todas as beyblades. – Kai, você está legal? – preocupado, vai até o amigo.

Kai- Você está com minha beyblade?

Tyson- Não! – e eles olham varias beyblades, vindo em direção dos dois.

LET IT RIP!!

Os dois olharam eram Max e Ray que lançaram, Kenny chega em seguida e tira uma coisa do bolso.

Kenny- Kai! – e joga a beyblade, Kai a segura.

Ray- Vocês estão bem? – preocupado.

Tyson- Estou bem.

Kai- Isso são beyblades? – o som era inconfundível, mas queria ter certeza.

Ray- Não são apenas beyblades... – ainda combatendo as beyblades, que vinham em direção aos rapazes. – Tem alguma coisa nelas, que... – ao olhar uma beyblade vem em sua direção e o acerta no braço.

Tyson- Ray, você está bem? – foi ajudar e viu o ombro do Ray sangrando.

Ray- A beyblade, me cortou. – olhando, apesar de não ser grave.

Max- Quem está aí? Apareça! – ninguém apareceu, mas estava certo, alguém estava lá.

Tyson- O que vocês querem? – irritado. – Porque estão nos atacando?

Max- Tyson cuidado! – e uma beyblade vinha rapidamente em direção ao jovem com o boné, mas a beyblade de Kai o defende.

Tyson- Kai. – ao ver que mesmo cego, o lançamento do Kai foi perfeito e preciso.

Kai- Posso não enxergar, mas não sou surdo! – e a sua beyblade volta para sua mão.

Tyson- Vamos lá! – e em turnos separados eles lançam as beyblades, estavam parando algumas, mas o número começaram a aumentar, e não só isso Kenny viu algo suspeito na beyblade.

Kenny- Gente cuidado, essas beyblade tem lâminas! – grita Kenny, para os companheiros.

Tyson- O que?

Kenny- Cuidado, por isso ela cortou Ray, quem quer que esteja lançando essas beyblades elas querem machucar vocês! – dizia com bastante medo.

Max- Kenny acho melhor você fugir, para não se machucar! – alertando o amigo "quatro olhos", que acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Kenny- Eu vou buscar ajuda! – e vai correndo, mas não por muito tempo.

Tyson- Chef, cuidado! – ao ver várias beyblades na direção do pequeno.

Kenny- Não! – ficou assustado e se agachou para tentar se proteger, as beyblades estavam com as lâminas prontas para atacar ele, mas alguém veio e o protegeu com o corpo mesmo, Kenny ouvia as batidas de beyblades e o barulho de pele sendo cortada.

Ana- Você tá legal mulequinho? – Kenny abre os olhos e vê Ana abraçada a ele. – Venha! – e ajuda a levantar Kenny.

Tyson- Você está bem? – olhando Ana, que havia levado todos os ataques para proteger chef.

Ana- To susse como musse! – ainda protegendo Kenny. – Cuidem dessas beyblades, eu vou levar o menino aqui para um canto seguro e chamo ajuda! – e sai correndo com o Kenny. Nisso não apenas Tyson se distraiu, mas todos os outros se distraíram, e se desviaram das beyblades do jeito que podia, mas Kai por causa da desvantagem por causa de sua visão, ou melhor, a falta dela, uma das beyblades acertam sua perna por sorte era a que estava engessada.

Kai- Merda. – fala baixo e fica atrás de uma árvore, assim que se sentiu seguro, passou a mão pela perna para procurar a beyblade que havia ficado presa no gesso.

Tyson- Kai, você tá legal? – preocupado.

Kai- Estou e vocês? – por incrível que pareça, Kai estava preocupado.

Ray- Estou ótimo. – estava com medo, assim como Kai, os outros também estavam atrás de árvores para se proteger, mas sabia que elas não iriam durar muito.

Max- O que vamos fazer? São muitas! – se protegendo do jeito que dava.

Kai- Temos que dar um jeito. – ele ouve um barulho, as beyblades estavam quebrando á arvore, ao ver que estava caindo devido as lascas, caindo no seu rosto, por um micro-milimetro, ele consegue desviar da árvore que quase cai em cima dele.

Tyson- Kai! – ao tentar defender Kai, ainda as beyblades iam em cima de Tyson, não o deixavam se mexer, se caso Tyson saísse do local, ele iria se machucar e não ajudaria o amigo.

Kai meio que se levanta e ao abrir os olhos vê uma pequena claridade, mas estava muito embaçado, apenas via pontos negros se movendo rapidamente por todos os lados, Kai olha para o chão e vê um pequeno e embaçado ponto azul, sabendo que era sua beyblade correu para pega-la, mas quando vai pensar em lançar, varias beyblades vinham em sua direção, todas as outras beyblades atacando os outros integrantes, foram em cima do russo, aquilo era o fim dele... Até que uma energia familiar e transforma as beyblades em pó.

Kai- O que? – Ao ver, era nada mais e nada menos, que sua belíssima e poderosa fera bit.

Tyson- É a Dranzer! – abriu um sorriso e correu até o Kai, assim como todos os outros. – Cara é a Dranzer!

Max- Ela voltou! – abriu um largo sorriso.

Ray- Que demais!

Kai- Estou vendo! – nesse momento, até Kai abriu um sorriso, o que antes era apenas uma visão em vermelho, agora via os detalhes, sua fiel companheira dranzer havia voltado. Assim que vem mais beyblades assassinas, a enorme fênix se transforma num raio de energia e volta para a beyblade de seu mestre. – Você voltou. – não dava para disfarçar, ele estava feliz por ter sua fera bit de volta.

Tyson- Galera nova estratégia.... Atacar com força total! – e prepara o lançador.

Ray- Vamos usar nossas feras bit, assim eles não irá nos vencer! – e também se prepara logo seguido do Max.

Max- Agora sim, é oficialmente "O Retorno dos Bladebreakers"! – com um sorriso muito feliz.

Kai- Vamos lá! – e todos se preparam e lançam as beyblades sem pensar agora, era com força total.

Tyson- DRAGOON, ARREBENTA!

Max- VAI DRACIEL, MOSTRA QUEM É QUE MANDA!

Ray- PEGA ELES DRIGER!

Kai- VAI DRANZER! – e as quatro feras bit, aparecem e atacam por igual às centenas de beyblades, todas as feras bit atacavam com força as beyblades negras, não passou muito tempo que o número das beyblades que avançavam diminuísse.

Tyson- Vamos lá galera! – e os quatro lutando como equipe, destruíram uma a uma as beyblades.

Enquanto isso Kenny e Ana estavam no hotel.

Kenny- Obrigado! – dizia tímido.

Ana- Que isso, fique tranqüilo. – esperando.

Kenny- Eu te devo minha vida.

Ana- Não, mas se quiser me dar uma garrafa de vinho eu aceito!

Kenny- Rsrsrsrsrs... Mesmo assim, você salvou minha vida, eu não sei como te agradecer. – dizia agora com muita gratidão.

Ana- Deixa quieto! – a porta se abre. – Até que enfim! – Ana se levanta.

Dickinson- O que aconteceu? – olhando Kenny e Ana.

Na mesma hora, os bladebreakers ao ver tudo calmo, eles notam movimentos num lugar não tão distante.

Tyson- O que é aquilo? – e os quatro correm para lá.

Max- Mas o que é isso? – olhando umas espécies de armas, bastante parecida com bazucas. – Parece que era assim que as beyblades foram lançadas.

Kai- Descobriu isso sozinho? – com seu sarcasmo.

Ray- Será que tem alguém aqui ainda? – procurando para ver se achava alguém, mas como era visto, quem estava ali, já tinha saído correndo.

Tyson- Cara, posso ser sincero com vocês? – um pouco apreensivo.

Max- Fale!

Tyson- Estou começando a ficar assustado. – seu tom era tenso.

Max- Eu também cara.

Kai- Já vamos sair desse país maldito. – e vai andando, mas isso Tyson rapidamente esquece o assunto e chega a frente do Kai.

Tyson- Você está conseguindo enxergar algo? – feliz.

Kai- Estou, mas não gosto da visão no momento! – olhando com nojo para o Tyson, e sai logo em seguida.

Tyson- Eu não tenho vergonha na cara, só pode! – dizia com raiva.

Max- O importante é que ele voltou a enxergar né? Rsrsrsrsrsrs... – rindo do amigo.

Ray- Eu vou levar uma dessas coisas para o senhor Dickinson e dizer o que aconteceu. – e pega um dos lançadores.

Max- Vamos! – e os três saem, para conversar com Dickinson.

**Fim do capítulo!**

O que acharam, bem eu disse que a final do campeonato seria nesse capítulo, mas não será.... porque achei que essa parte dos bladebreakers iria tirar totalmente o foco da final, mas tudo bem fica pra próxima. Então o que acharam? Que luta ein, acho que no próximo campeonato o povo que se cuide, porque os Bladebreakers voltaram!

Mas é isso beijos a todos em especial a Jana e Xia, e até mais ver!

**PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros!**


	24. Decisão parte 2

**E aí, beleza?**

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Eu csnoigo digtiar 300 palvras pro seugdno" By: Desconhecido. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**Decisão. Parte 2**

No escritório da ALB, senhor Dickinson cuidava dos últimos detalhes.

Kenny- Senhor Dickinson, beyblades muitas beyblades...

Dickinson- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Kenny- Beyblade com lâminas, alguém está atacando agora!

Dickinson- Kenny me explica essa história! – preocupado, Carter chega logo em seguida.

Carter- O que está acontecendo? – notando aquela cena.

Ana- A pira é o seguinte, umas beyblades estão nesse exato momento atacando os Bladebreakers.

Dickinson- E o que estão fazendo aqui? – não entendendo o porque eles estavam ali e não ajudando os bladebreakers.

Ana- Viemos para ver se libera um spa para nós mais tarde. – com sarcasmo para o senhor Dickinson. – Foi pra avisar você lógico, ou o "senhor" como preferir. – irritada.

Carter- Eu vou lá! – ia andando, mas os bladebreakers chegam logo em seguida.

Tyson- Senhor Dickinson, deveria ter visto... – fala entusiasmado logo em seguida chegam Ray, Max e Kai.

Max- Fomos atacados! – mas ao contrário do que esperava, Max dava a notícia com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Sr. Dickinson- Já soubemos e como vocês estão? – preocupados.

Ray- Acho que desde que nos reencontramos nunca estivemos melhores! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas o que aconteceu? – não estava entendendo, Kenny estava desesperado por causa do aviso e encontra os bladebreakers sorrindo, ou pelo menos três deles.

Tyson- Incrível, você deveria ter visto chef.

Kenny- Mas o que aconteceu? – curioso.

Tyson- Começamos ser atacados por tudo quanto é lado aí... – Max o interrompe.

Max- Aí, pensamos "lascou", aí chegou a Dranzer... – Kenny interrompe.

Kenny- A Dranzer? Jura? Mas como ela voltou? – olhando para o Kai.

Kai- Quem está contando histórias são eles. – falava seco.

Kenny- Você está enxergando? – feliz pelo amigo, mas como conhecemos nosso querido.

Kai- Umph. – apenas se limitou a encará-lo com desprezo e ia saindo.

Sr. Dickinson- É verdade Kai, consegue enxergar? – também havia gostado da notícia, mas ele apenas confirma com um pequeno gesto com a cabeça. – Fico muito feliz em saber disso.

Ray- Trouxemos isso. – e mostra o lançador. – As pessoas que usaram as beyblades para nos atacar lançavam por isso. Carter pega o lançador e olha.

Carter- Temos que tomar providências, se não alguém vai se ferir. – preocupado.

Tyson- Não se preocupe, estamos bem. – Ana se levanta da cadeira.

Ana- Bem, o papo tá maravilhoso, mas eu vou-me embora. – ia indo.

Kenny- Ana. – ela olha para o menino. – Obrigado! – com um leve sorriso.

Ana- Susse mulequinho! – com um largo sorriso. – Falou! – e sai do lugar, assim que fecha a porta. – Ai caraca... – começou a se espernear. – Filhos de uma égua! – e sai correndo.

Enquanto os Bladebreakers.

Sr. Dickinson- Está mais do certo, alguém não quer vocês lutando. Primeiro o Kai, agora esse incidente. – andando de um lado para o outro. – Vou contratar seguranças.

Kai- Não é necessário.

Carter- Discordo, Voltaire vai voltar, garanto que não irá parar até ver você morto.

Kai- Eu não preciso! – dizia com seu jeito de sempre.

Carter- Olha, você já se feriu uma vez... – Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Quer contratar seguranças, contrate para eles, eu não preciso! – e ia saindo.

Carter- Deixa de ser orgulhoso... – mas Kai não dá ouvidos e sai.

Tyson- E ainda a gente se preocupa, credo será que nunca vai mudar? – irritado.

Sr. Dickinson- Todos sabemos como ele é...

Ray- É mas ele tem que saber, que estamos preocupados.

Tyson- É um cabeça dura.

Max- Bem o importante é que ninguém se machucou agora. – aliviado.

Tyson- É... mas e depois?

Ray- Temos que tomar cuidado.

Kenny- Hm... – pensativo. – Estou pensando em uma coisa, mas... Não esqueça, afinal ela me salvou.

Tyson- O que? – curioso.

Kenny- Bem é muita coincidência, mas não sei se vocês repararam que em todos os incidentes ela está presente.

Tyson- Peraí, do que está falando? – desconfiado.

Kenny- Primeiro o ataque contra o Kai, agora essas beyblades... Isso é que é estar na hora certa e no lugar certo.

Sr. Dickinson- Você acha que...

Kenny- Não, não é isso, mas... sei lá passou pela minha cabeça apenas.

Ray- Bem, o Kenny não é o único. – Ray se senta. – Como Ana sabe dos lugares exatos? Sinceramente eu não acredito nessas "visões" ela sabe de algo.

Max- Gente vocês tem idéia do que estão falando? – Max parecia revoltado.

Tyson- Eu concordo com o Max, é impossível!

Kenny- Vocês tem razão! – Kenny fica envergonhado.

Tyson- Ela te salvou e salvou o Kai, você deveria estar venerando ela e não acusando!

Kenny- Tem razão, me desculpe.

Tyson- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim. – não acreditando.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem para todos os caso é bom ficar de olho aberto, qualquer coisa eu vejo eu mando investigá-la.

Tyson- O senhor está brincando né? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Sr. Dickinson- Também não acredito que ela esteja envolvida, mas precisamos acabar com essa dúvida.

Tyson- Incrível. – não acreditando e não gostando do que ouvia, ele se levanta e sai.

Ray- Tyson! – tentando parar Tyson, mas sem sucesso.

Max- Eu concordo com ele, é injusto o que estão pensando! – e também ia saindo.

Sr. Dickinson- Max, por favor. – Max para a pedido do senhor. – Eu sei que é injusto, mas nesse momento, e com Voltaire por aí, precisamos tomar o máximo de cuidado.

Max- Eu entendo, mas não concordo! – e sai do lugar.

Ray- Não se preocupe senhor Dickinson, vamos falar com eles.

Kenny- Eu não deveria ter falado nada. – sem graça o pequeno.

Ray- Acho melhor irmos. – e os dois saem, ficando somente Carter e Dickinson.

Carter- Estamos cometendo uma injustiça só de pensar numa coisa dessas.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu detesto fazer isso, mas preciso.

Carter- Tem certeza?

Sr. Dickinson- Não mais. – olhando para Carter. – Mas não farei isso agora, vamos deixar a poeira abaixar. Vamos temos uma final de campeonato daqui dois dias.

Carter- Tem razão! – e se levanta. – Eu vou ver o stadium. – e vai andando até a porta.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter.

Carter- O que?

Sr. Dickinson- Eu peço que fique de olho nos Bladebreakers, não deixe nada de mal acontecer com eles. – falava sério e preocupado. – Eu conto com você!

Carter- Pode ficar tranquilo, eu irei cuidar deles! – dizia com um jeito que passava confiança para o senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado! – Carter apenas abre um leve sorriso e sai do recinto.

**2 dias depois... **

No Beystadium da ALB, eram fãs de todos os lados, todos esperavam a luta da final.

Brad- FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS A FINAL DO CAMPEONATO!

Aj- NEM ME FALE, SÃO DUAS EQUIPES QUE TIVERAM DUAS TRAJETÓRIAS TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE.

Brad- Verdade, os Fire Star lutaram bravamente para chegar aqui, e os Nightfall tiveram bastante sorte com os Dark Knight que numa atitude totalmente surpreendente, deram a vaga de presente para os Nightfall.

Aj- É e sem contar que eles simplesmente destruíram os Bladebreakers, que planejavam retornar para o beyblade depois de 2 anos!

Dj- MUITA BOA TARDE! – falava empolgado, animando a torcida. – VAMOS A GRANDE FINAL DO PRIMEIRO CAMPEONATO E A EQUIPE VENCEDORA VAI GARANTIR UMA DAS QUATRO VAGAS NO CAMPEONATO FINAL! – e a galera toda grita. – VAMOS APRESENTAR AGORA OS FIRE STAR! – e a equipe Fire Star entra no stadium, a torcida delira.

Brad- Fire Star, fizeram uma grande luta da semi-final contra os Brazuka's, foi difícil e com muita garra querem garantir a primeira vaga do último campeonato!

Aj- No ano passado eles terminaram em nono lugar, após perderam a luta para as Furious Girls, mas dessa vezes eles as despacharam com uma luta por assim dizer "fácil", após pegar muitas equipes fortíssimas fizeram uma luta incrível e estão aqui.

Dj- AGORA COM VOCÊS OS NIGHTFALL! – e para a surpresa de alguns, bastante parte da torcida aplaudem para a equipe.

Brad- Essa equipe foi uma grande surpresa, além de ter humilhado os Bladebreakers, eles chegaram detonando tudo e todos com suas habilidades e força!

Aj- Nem me fale, sob a liderança de Alexander, Os Nightfall foram destruindo as equipes pelo caminho, e quer a vaga para o último campeonato!

Dj- Vamos lá com a primeira luta, Annie dos Fire Star contra Dimitri dos Nightfall! Apresentando Annie! – e Annie vai até a cuia, e sua torcida delira.

Brad- Está com um histórico incrível nesse campeonato, até agora invicta!

Aj- Também com sua fera bit Habbit, ela liquidava com rapidez e precisão todos os adversários!

Dj- Agora Dimitri dos Nightfall! – Dimitri com um sorriso confiante nos lábios.

Brad- Dimitri, pense no rapaz mais azarado do mundo, porque todas as vezes em que ele ia lutar, as equipes desistem ou não comparecem, foi o caso do Ray dos Bladebreakers e os Dark Knights.

Aj- Mas como dizem o melhor fica para o final, garanto que ele e sua fera bit Death Shark, eu digo quem nadar no mesmo mar que ele, garanto será destroçado!

Dj- Estão prontos?

Annie- Boa sorte! – dizia Annie confiante ao Dimitri.

Dimitri- Sorte, eu não preciso dela! – dizia convencido.

Dj- LET IT RIP!!!! – e os dois lançam as beyblade e começa uma emocionante luta.

Enquanto isso nas arquibancadas.

Dori- Essa luta vai ser ótima! – dizendo empolgada.

Ruby- Nem me fale, quero ver o Alex lutar.

Ana- Pra mim, tanto faz! – comendo pipoca.

Dayse- Porque?

Sakura- Eu quero ver os Nightfall perderem! – dizia irritada.

Hiro- Porque? – curioso.

Sakura- Não sei se descobriram, mas aquela "loira de farmácia" os chamou de "Fofurias"!

Ana- Como é que é? – agora Ana fica irritada.

Sakura- É isso aí, não sabe a vontade que eu estou de... – fechando os punhos.

Ana- AH, MAS VOU DAR UM COLORIDO NA FUÇA DESSA POLACA! – irritada se levantando.

Dori- Se acalme, quem sabe não é fofoca. – tentando acalmar.

Ana- Quem essa _NightLIXO _pensa que é?

Sakura- Perfeito! Somos Fofurias Girls, agora eles são os Nightlixo! – dizia zangada e as duas se olham.

Ana- VAI FIRE STAR, DESTRÓI ESSES NIGHTLIXO! – torcendo.

Sakura- DETRÓI ELES!

Elise- É impressão minha ou acabaram de nos chamar de...

Alex- Depois dessa luta eu vou ver quem falou isso, mas vai se arrepender tanto! – irritado.

Ling- Sabe que essas rivalidades são normais. – ria da irritabilidade dos dois amigos. Enquanto isso a luta de Annie e Dimitri rolava a todo vapor.

Annie- Você não irá me derrotar. – e a beyblade de Annie vai com toda a velocidade atacar a de Dimitri, que ataca na mesma proporção.

Dimitri- Eu não vou deixar você me vencer. – dizia ameaçador. – Eu demorei para fazer uma luta descente, e não vou estragar o MEU momento! – abre um sorriso perigoso. – Death Shark! – e um enorme tubarão cinza com o dorso branco, seus dentes era muito maiores que os normais, com uma safira incrustada na testa e em suas barbatanas tinham armaduras, no qual as usou para se defender logo em seguida do ataque de Annie.

Annie- Quer jogar pesado? OK, HABBIT, VAI! – e o coelho branco com orelhas de chamas vai em cima do enorme tubarão com uma velocidade incrível.

Dimitri- Death Shark, olha que beleza, acaba com esse petisco! – e a beyblade de Dimitri ataca violentamente a de Annie.

Annie- Vai pensando que vai me derrotar facilmente! Agora Habbit, circulo de fogo!!! – e a fera bit, corre uma velocidade incrível em volta do tubarão, e não demora muito a ser feito um anel de fogo em volta da fera bit adversária, mas parecia que Dimitri não estava incomodado com aquilo.

Dimitri- Rsrsrsrs... faça meu favor! Eu disse que teria uma luta descente, mas não consegui... – Annie o interrompe.

Annie- O que quer dizer? – se irritando com o excesso de confiança do outro.

Dimitri- Porque eu queria um desafio, você foi fácil demais! Death Shark, ataque agora com o poço sem fundo! – e enquanto Habbit corria com toda a velocidade, não viu um enorme ciclone de água se formando dentro do circulo de fogo.

Annie- Essa não! – assustada. – Habbit, cuidado!

Dimitri- Porque o susto? – e abre um sorriso vitorioso. – Ataque Dentada da morte! – e a fera bit sai do meio do turbilhão e ataca Habbit com uma enorme onda, mas não foi o suficiente para parar habbit que desvia por pouco.

Annie- Precisa muito mais que uma onda para acabar comigo! – dizia confiante, após se livrar, mas novamente Dimitri não demonstra afobação.

Dimitri- Eu ainda não terminei. – diz calmamente, Annie vê sua fera bit sendo literalmente comida pela tubarão que dava muitas dentadas, e nisso ia destruindo a beyblade de Annie. – Agora sim terminei! – ao ver sua beyblade girando intacta e a de Annie aos pedaços.

Dj- ACABOOOUUUU!!! – a torcida grita.

Brad- Que luta incrível, depois de muito tempo, Dimitri mostra a que veio!

Aj- Verdade, eu disse que o "melhor fica sempre pro final", ele mostrou que isso se aplica a ele!

Na arquibancada.

Ana- Caraca, depois dessa! – ela se senta. – Eu não quero lutar contra ele não!

Sakura- Que incrível! – apesar de ter torcido contra ela adorou.

Dori- Que força incrível. – enquanto isso não muito longe estavam os brazuka's.

Leandro- Nossa, muito bom essa luta, imaginem a força desses Nightfall.

Sergio- Nem me fale, eles derrotaram os Fire Star, e Annie é uma das mais poderosas da equipe!

Carol- Quer saber, eu vou embora, não vou ficar vendo luta dos outros não! – e se levanta.

Marcos- Mas Carol, vai aonde?

Carol- Vamos para a Rússia, melhor irmos treinando, os atuais campeões foram espertos em terem ido antes!

Leandro- Mas Carol...

Carol- Não adianta ficar vendo isso aqui, precisamos de treino, eu quero uma das vagas para o último campeonato! – falava decidida.

Sergio- Quer saber, vamos! Não há nada mais para fazermos aqui!

Marcos- Então vamos! – e a equipe Brazuka's se levanta e saem em direção a saída.

Enquanto isso os bladebreakers estavam também na arquibancada.

Tyson- Nossa esse Dimitri é muito forte! – abismado com a força do loiro.

Ray- Bem eu queria lutar com ele.... Descentemente!

Kai- Porque não fez isso já? – estranhando.

Ray- Foi no dia do seu... acidente e ninguém estava com a cabeça pra lutar... – Kai imediatamente interrompe.

Kai- Estão me dizendo, que vocês entregaram a luta por minha causa? – olhando sério para os bladebreakers.

Tyson- Bem, nós decidimos que só lutaríamos com todos os bladebreakers no campo. – dizia Tyson com o leve sorriso no rosto, ao ver a reação do amigo. – E quem seria de nós, sem o nosso capitão?

Max- É verdade Kai, a gente não ia conseguir lutar sem você com a gente, mesmo que seja para dar bronca. – dizia com um sorriso amigo no rosto.

Kenny- Isso que precisaríamos de sua força e habilidade. – os quatro meninos olharam para o Kai, que apenas se limita a olhar para eles.

Kai- Posso ser sincero? – era uma surpresa, Kai fala num tom envergonhado.

Max- Claro amigo! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto, assim como os amigos.

Kai- Todas as vezes que eu os chamava de burro, idiotas, e essas coisas. Às vezes eu me perguntava "se eu pegava muito pesado", e depois disso, do que fizeram... – os meninos olharam para ele, sabia que era difícil ele falar alguma palavra amiga. – Eu tive a certeza de que... – ele respira fundo.

Ray- Certeza de que? – curioso.

Kai- Que vocês são mais idiotas do que eu pensava! – seu tom era de raiva e os olha com nojo.

Tyson- Como é que é? – irritando-se.

Kai- Vocês são mesmo um bando de inúteis. – dizia irritado. – Não deveriam ter entregue a luta, por um motivo tão besta! – agora olhava com raiva.

Tyson- Incrível, depois de tudo... – Kai interrompe.

Kai- Depois de tudo, vocês ainda continuam sendo os mesmo imbecis de anos atrás. – irritado. – Onde estavam com a cabeça?

Max- Cara, você tinha desaparecido... – Kai estava realmente irritado.

Kai- Não interessa, vocês já lutaram sem mim antes, porque agora não fizeram? Eu sei a reposta, porque vocês são muito burros! – e sai.

Tyson- Eu to avisando, eu vou comprar uma arma! – ainda mais irritado.

Ray- Nem me fale!

Max- Gente ele é muito grosseiro! – irritado assim como os outros dois.

Kenny- Bem só preciso dizer uma coisa...

Max, Tyson e Ray- O que?

Kenny- Esse é o nosso Kai! – com um leve sorriso.

Tyson- Verdade, mas ainda sim quero matá-lo! – irritado.

Enquanto isso no campo de batalha.

Dj- Agora vamos a segunda luta, é entre Yube dos Fire Star e Ling dos Nightfall!

Yube- Vou recuperar agora! – vai andando ao passar pela Annie. – Não se preocupe, você lutou bem.

Annie- Obrigado! – e Yube vai para a cuia e Annie para o banco, estava triste com sua derrota.

Dimitri- Vai lá Ling, faça que nem eu, destrua a beyblade! – dizia convencido.

Ling- Rsrsrsrsrsr... Você lutou muito bem Dimitri. – dizia Ling com um sorriso amigo no rosto e vai até a cuia.

Dj- Vamos apresentar Yube dos Fire Star! – e a galera delira.

Brad- Yube é um cara que não brinca dentro da cuia, ele sabe o que faz!

Aj- Sim e com sua fera bit a Asuka, vai ser um páreo duro!

Dj- E agora Ling, da equipe Nightfall! – e a torcida vibra.

Brad- Não se enganem pela feição inocente de Ling, porque ela é bastante habilidosa!

Aj- Verdade, e com sua fera bit Angel , ela também quer garantir a vitória da equipe.

Dj- Estão prontos? – Yube e Ling se preparam. – 3! 2! 1! Let ir riiip!

Yube- Vai!

Ling- Angel, vai com força total! – e as duas beyblades se chocam começando outra luta.

Alex- Se Ling vencer essa luta, não será necessário lutar a terceira. – confiante no poder da namorada.

Elise- É, agora ela precisa ganhar. – e eles viam a luta.

Yube- Agora atacar! – e a beyblade de Yube ataca com muita força a de Ling.

Ling- Cuidado Angel, se defenda! – e a beyblade de Yube não parava um segundo de atacar.

Yube- Eu quero terminar isso rápido. ASUKA!!! – e a coruja sai da beyblade, a beyblade ganha força e continua atacando ferozmente.

Ling- Agüenta mais um pouco, por favor! – a beyblade de Ling estava sendo castigada, Asuka não estava com dó.

Yube- Eu vou garantir essa vitória! Agora Asuka, ataque flechas de gelo! – e várias flechas de gelo prendem a beyblade de Ling, em um canto, não havia como escapar e atacava a beyblade de Ling sem dó.

Ling- Não, só mais um pouco! – Ling esperava o momento certo. Enquanto isso no banco de reservas.

Dimitri- O que ela está esperando? – não entendendo.

Elise- Será alguma estratégia?

Alex- Ela está esperando o momento certo! – dizia com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso no banco dos Fire star.

Zack- Ele vai vencer, Ling está apenas se defendendo. – dizia confiante.

Nathy- Vai Yube! Você consegue! – dizia torcendo muito.

Annie- Ele vai conseguir, a vitória é certa!

Niranda- Olha, eu acho melhor comemorarmos ainda... – dizia preocupada.

Nathy- Como assim? – olhou para Niranda.

Niranda- Ela está esperando o Yube baixar a guarda, um segundo que ele faça isso, Ling vai atacar com força total! – olhando em seu computador.

Zack- Como você sabe disso? – agora ele ficou preocupado.

Niranda- Porque ela está juntando forças. – e eles olham para Yube.

Yube- Acabou agora! – e vai dar o golpe de misericórdia.

Ling- Agora Angel! – e nisso um enorme anjo alado, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, sai da beyblade de Ling.

Yube- Mas o que é isso? – não acreditando, ele cobria os olhos com o braço devido ao forte clarão que tomou conta da cuia.

Ling- Agora angel, atacar! – e facilmente quebra a pequena muralha de gelo, feito pela Asuka.

Yube- Não! Asuka! – ainda cego pelo clarão. A beyblade de Ling ataca com grande velocidade a de Yube, o enorme anjo pega seu cetro dourado e ergue para cima.

Ling- Vai lá, ataque raios de luz! – e o anjo com seu cetro atira vários raios em direção a Asuka.

Yube- Asuka bloco de gelo, agora! – e beyblade se envolve a um bloco de gelo, e todos os ataques de Angel é parado pela defesa.

Ling- Não desiste! – e o anjo não parava.

Yube- _**Já sei, usarei a mesma tática contra os brasileiros! **_– abre um sorriso confiante.

Niranda- Ele vai usar a mesma tática contra a Ling!

Zack- A que usou contra os brasileiros?

Niranda- É! – dizia confiante da tática de Yube.

Nathy- Perfeito!

Yube- Agora Asuka, ataque rasante! – e quando Angel iria atacar, Asuka destrói o campo de gelo e vai pra cima do anjo.

Ling- Angel! Ataque Final Justice! – e Angel imediatamente para o ataque e se prepara, ele ergue o cetro e nisso muita energia via se juntando.

Yube- Mas... o que é isso? – não acreditando, sua fera bit estava ali, sem defesa, em um ataque desenfreado, mas sabia que estava indo para sua sentença.

Ling- AGORA! – após energia o suficiente, ataca Asuka, o ataque de Angel foi fatal e não teve jeito de desviar, Asuka recebeu o ataque mais poderoso da fera bit.

Yube- Não! – não acreditava, sua beyblade estava fora da cuia.

Dj- ACAAAAABOU! – a torcida gritou. – E a vencedora é Ling dos Nightfall.

Brad- Demais mesmo, essa luta foi muito boa e vitória dos Nightfall!

Aj- E o melhor, já conhecemos o primeiro finalista do último campeonato!

Yube- Droga! – pega sua beyblade e sai.

Ling- Consegui. – estava sem fôlego, tinha suado muita energia, pegou sua beyblade e ia andando.

Alex- Muito bom Ling. – ele se levanta e vai até a namorada, Ling ia andando, mas se desequilibra, por sua sorte Alex a segura antes.

Ling- Alex? – estava muito fraca.

Alex- Está tudo bem, você foi ótima! – Ele a pega no colo. – Vamos! – e vão andando até o banco, Alex coloca Ling delicadamente no banco. – Elise se quiser lutar tudo bem, pode ir.

Elise- Pode ser isso se eles quiserem lutar, mesmo já sabendo que não tem jeito.

Dj- Então Fire Star, vão fazer a terceira luta? – a equipe conversa entre si.

Zack- Parabéns Nightfall! – e eles saem.

Dj- Ok, então! EU OS APRESENTO OS CAMPEÕES DA PRIMEIRA FASE DO CAMPEONATO OS NIGHTFALL!!! – a torcida inteira aplaudem de pé, havia sido uma belíssima luta. O Senhor Dickinson desce para cumprimentar os campeões.

Sr. Dickinson- Antes de mais nada, quero dar meus parabéns, vocês foram muito bem nesse campeonato e merecem uma das quatro vagas para a final. – dizia cumprimentando Alex.

Alex- Obrigado senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- E quero dizer que vocês estarão com a vantagem, se caso forem campeões novamente estarão diretamente na final do último campeonato, e se caso forem 3 vezes vocês serão nomeados imediatamente os Campeões Mundiais! – dizia com um sorriso simpático e orgulhoso.

Dimitri- Obrigado!

Elise- Obrigada! – ambos sorridente.

Sr. Dickinson- Agora vocês terão uma folga, principalmente a menina Ling, que fez uma luta incrível.

Ling- Muito obrigada! – dizia cansada, mas com seu sorriso de sempre.

Sr. Dickinson- Uma salva de palmas para os Nightfall! – e a torcida aplaudia em fervor, as equipes também aplaudiram.

**Fim do capítulo! **

**AGORA ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI QUESTÃO DE HONRA! É que alguns sabem do problema que esse capítulo teve devido a um irmão filho de uma égua. Mas é isso...**

E o que acharam? Os Nightfall são os primeiros finalistas e campeões da primeira fase, eu adorei essa luta, na minha opinião foi uma das melhores, mas é isso beijos a todos e até mais ver!

**Ps: Desculpem pelos erros! **


	25. Deja vu

**E aí, beleza?**

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Se escrever fanfics atrapalha os estudos, pare de estudar!" By: Me. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**Deja Vu**

Após uma final incrível, Dickinson vai falar com os Night Fall.

Sr. Dickinson- Vocês foram incríveis, essa luta foi uma das melhores em táticas. Perfeito! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Dimitri- Obrigado! – dizia com um ar de convencido.

Sr. Dickinson- Você está bem Ling? – preocupado com a menina.

Ling- Estou sim, é apenas um mal estar, por causa da luta. – dizia com seu habitual sorriso.

Sr. Dickinson- Qualquer coisa, minha equipe estará a disposição de vocês.

Alexander- Obrigado senhor. – dizia educadamente, mas ainda de olho na menina.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu tenho que ir, para preparar o campeonato da Rússia.

Elise- Certo então, obrigado pelas palavras! – falava com educação.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, até mais ver. E meus parabéns! – e sai do lugar, ao andar ele encontra Ana. – Ana, que bom que te encontrei, precisava falar com você. – dizia gentilmente.

Ana- Desembucha! – dizia com um sorriso, mas logo tirou o sorriso ao perceber o que havia dito para o senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Venha comigo, por favor. – dizia ainda mantendo a educação, Ana o segue, assim os dois entram no escritório, e estava Carter sentado em uma das cadeiras, e estava com uma feição séria, Ana desconfiando do que era já abre a boca.

Ana- Olha, foi sem querer... – começa a falar cada vez mais alto. – EU ESTAVA ANDANDO E ACHEI AÍ SEM QUERER EU QUEBREI, AÍ EU JOGUEI NO MATO, MAS FOI SEM QUEREEEER!! – ao ver aquele ataque.

Sr. Dickinson- Se acalme! – meio irritado ao ver aquela pessoa gritando e imaginando o que ela tinha quebrado, assim fazendo ela se calar. – Não é sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você.

Ana- Ufa! – aliviada.

Carter- Ana, temos uma pergunta muito importante. – Ana apenas olha. – Você viu quem estava no carro, no dia do ataque contra o Kai? – falava seriamente.

Ana- Sim! O "bicho" quase passou por cima de mim, eu tinha que saber quem foi o "filho de uma égua". – ao olhar. – Desculpe. – falando com vergonha. – Ás vezes preciso colocar um freio na minha língua!

Sr. Dickinson- Não para o que nós vamos te pedir.

Ana- Como assim?

Carter- Você iria depor a favor do Kai? Para colocarmos Voltaire atrás das grades? – falando sério e olhando nos olhos dela.

Ana- Mais é lóóóóóóógico! – dizia como se fosse algo mais simples do mundo.

Sr. Dickinson- Sério? – abre um leve sorriso ao ver a rapidez com que Ana responde.

Carter- Perfeito, porque com o sumiço da fita, precisamos de você, é nossa única chance de colocar Voltaire atrás das grades!

Ana- Beleza! – com um sorriso. – Algo mais?

Sr. Dickinson- Não, era só isso. – fala com um sorriso na face.

Ana- Então fui! – e vai andando, mas Dickinson a para.

Sr. Dickinson- O que você quebrou? – curioso.

Ana- Ai ai.... foi sem querer.... – e começou a berrar de novo. – EU PAGO, NÃO SEI COMO, MAS EU PAGO! – estava afoita de novo.

Sr. Dickinson- Tudo bem, pode ir!

Ana- Tá! – e sai do escritório, vai andando assim que dobra o corredor, se escora na parede. – Merda! – e tudo fica escuro, Ana apenas fecha os olhos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Nisso Ana abre os olhos e vê uma espécie de ala, cheio de cadeiras, era claro estava em um avião. _

_Tyson- Ana! – Tyson puxa Ana para o canto. – Você faz um favor para mim? _

_Ana- Fale. – estranhando tudo. _

_Tyson- Você trocaria de lugar comigo? – um pouco tímido. _

_Ana- Beleza, vai! – e vai andando estranhando tudo, Sakura aparece na sua frente. _

_Dori- Ana, você trocou de lugar com o Tyson? – falando com os olhos brilhando. – Você troca de lugar comigo agora? _

_Ana- Beleza! – ela olhou para os Nightfall. _

_Elise- Pare com isso Dimitri, me deixe ficar na janela! – puxando o menino._

_Dimitri- Nem pensar, eu vou ficar aqui, o assento é meu! _

_Elise- Credo que criancice! – e se senta irritada. _

_Ling- E então, vamos participar do próximo ou não? – Ling falava com Alex. _

_Alex- Bem se vencermos o próximo, nossa vantagem será maior... – Ana via aquela conversa._

_Carter- Ana sente-se, já vamos decolar! _

_Ana- O que? – ela olha para as equipes. _

_Carter- Já vamos decolar. – dizia ele educadamente. Assim se passa algumas horas, estava tudo bem. _

_Max- Já estamos na Rússia? – se levanta e pergunta ao Kai. _

_Kai- Pelo jeito. – olhando para a janela. _

_Max- Mal espero para lutarmos de verdade nesse campeonato. _

_Kai- Bem pelo menos eu tenho uma certeza. _

_Max- Qual? _

_Kai- De que vocês não farão a burrada de entregarem a vaga. – olha zangado. _

_Max- Credo Kai, não se cansa de ser mal? – de cara._

_Kai- Sem comentários. – e olha para a janela, Max volta ao seu lugar. _

_Max- Você está bem? – olhando preocupado para Dori. _

_Dori- Estou sim, eu apenas estou estranhando é que Ana está quieta demais. _

_Max- Bem eu também to achando estranho, mas deve ser medo de avião, ou algo assim. – com seu sorriso._

_Dori- Pode ser. – ainda preocupada._

_Dayse- Então Tyson, quando vamos lutar? _

_Tyson- Ora, é só escolher o dia. _

_Dayse- Bem, que tal, assim... – Tyson olha para Dayse essa hora, e vê que a menina estava corada. – Assim que chegarmos a Rússia e nos instalarmos, podemos treinar um pouco e quem sabe ir a cidade mais tarde? _

_Tyson- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – um pouco tímido também, mas tinha deixado claro que gostou da idéia. – Podemos ver um filme né? _

_Dayse- Com certeza! – e naquele momento o avião dá uma forte balançada. _

_Tyson- Mas o que é isso?_

_Dayse- Será que é turbulência? – começando a ficar assustada. _

_Agora ficava mais assustador, o avião de porte médio balançava bruscamente_

_Ling- O que está acontecendo? – muito assustada. _

_Alexander- Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe eu protegerei você. – e ele olha para a janela e vê a asa do avião pegando fogo. – __**Essa não! **__– assustado ao ver aquilo. _

_Eles olham uma das portas do avião balançando forte, não demora muito para ela se arrancada pela força do vento com a mistura da alta velocidade do avião, coisas e até pessoas que não estavam com o cinto estavam sendo jogadas para fora do avião, máscaras de oxigênio caem dos compartimentos, com a força da sucção que a porta fazia todos os vidros do avião iam se quebrando um por um e fazendo suas vítimas, as que sentavam na janela. O pânico estava tomando conta do lugar, o caos era total. Isso só piorou quando a asa direita, a que Alexander olhava, explodiu, todas as pessoas do lado direito estavam em perigo, mas se saíssem corriam o risco de serem jogados para fora do avião com força, não importava o que fizessem, daquele lado ninguém sairia vivo. A finalização foi uma montanha à frente, a ponta do avião bateu com tanta força que o avião girou no ar e caiu metros a frente, já sem as duas asas capotou durante alguns metros, até parar, assim minutos depois só se ouvia o barulho do fogo consumindo o interior do avião. Havia silêncio entre os passageiros, apenas uma pessoa se movimenta. _

_Ana- O que... – ela abre os olhos, olha a sua volta, vê todos, as Furious, os Bladebreakers, os Nightfall, todos estavam mortos, ela notara também que havia pessoas desaparecidas. – SAKURA! DORI! DAYSE! RUBY! _**– **_ela olha suas pernas estavam presas entre os bancos, Ana tenta se soltar, mas o clarão em sua frente tira sua concentração, ao ver o que era o início de uma explosão era como uma cortina de fogo vindo em sua direção, na hora ela fecha o olhos e com o impulso. – AAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!!! _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ana- AAAARGHHHH!

Sakura- Ana! Ana! – Sakura desesperada, chacoalhando Ana.

Hiro- Ana, acorda! – agachado, assim como Sakura tentando fazer Ana voltar a si, Ana pisca uma vez o olho e tudo fica novamente claro.

Ana- Avião! O avião... O AVIÃO!!! – não parava de gritar, quem olhasse pensava que estava louca.

Sakura- Ana, pare! Você não está num avião, olha para mim! – Sakura vira o rosto de Ana para que a encarasse.

Hiro- Ana, você está no hotel, não em um avião. Ana! – também tentando chamar a atenção dela, assim que notam a guria de acalmar.

Ana- Sakura? – ela olha e para Sakura e Hiro. – Vocês estão bem? – sua voz era de preocupação, estava sem fôlego e assustada.

Sakura- Estamos todos bem, mas o que aconteceu? – preocupada. – Você ficou uma hora aí.

Hiro- Parecia estar fora do ar.

Ana- Sério?

Sakura- Estávamos andando e vimos você aí... O que aconteceu?

Ana- Eu não sei.

Hiro- Foi uma visão? – preocupada.

Ana- Não... acho que cai de bêbada. Hehehehehe... – tentando disfarçar.

Hiro- Você gritou muitas vezes "avião", o que aconteceu? Você viu algo?

Ana- Sério? – não acreditando.

Hiro- Vamos, eu te ajudo!

Sakura- Seja o que for, não de mais esses sustos, fiquei preocupada. – sorrindo, e ajudando ela a se levantar.

Ana- Que isso, eu sei me virar! – se afastando dos dois. – Eu não morri sabia? – e se levanta sozinha.

Hiro- Deixa disso. – e foi ajudar Ana.

Ana- Toque em mim, que eu faço um escândalo. – olhando irritada.

Sakura- Como quiser. – irritada.

Hiro- Pelo jeito já está bem... – Ana o interrompe.

Ana- Eu pedi sua opinião? – encarando Hiro.

Hiro- Idiota, vamos Sakura!

Sakura- Vá para o quarto e descanse.

Ana- Não.

Sakura- AGORA! – em tom de autoridade.

Ana- Tá. – e sai batendo o pé.

Sakura- Bem, agora vamos. – saem mais calmos, após ver que a amiga estava bem. Mas assim que Ana vê que Sakura e Hiro saem, ela vai em direção ao escritório do Dickinson.

Ana- Dickinson, eu preciso falar com você urgente! – vai entrando sem ao menos bater a porta.

Sr. Dickinson- O que aconteceu?

Ana- Ainda nada, mas vai acontecer! – e os dois começam uma longa conversa.

Mas tirando o clima pesado que acaba de acontecer nosso amigos Bladebreakers estavam bem tranqüilos e pronto para sair da china, ou pelo menos se aprontando.

Ray- O próximo campeonato vai ser difícil, os Nightfall vão querer a vaga, para terem uma vantagem ainda maior.

Max- Verdade, tirando que tem outras equipes excelentes, como os Brazuka's, os Lord of The Elements, e sem falar nos Fire Star que foram vice nesse campeonato.

Tyson- Estão esquecendo da equipe do Daichi, e sabemos do que aquele animal é capaz! – brincando.

Kenny- Gente, temos muita coisa para fazer, ver treinos, habilidades dos adversários... - Kenny fecha o laptop. – Mas precisamos descansar um pouco.

Tyson- Verdade, vamos mudar de assunto... – dizia Tyson com um sorriso sacana. – Agora que o campeonato ficou mais bonito ficou.

Ray- Verdade né? Tipo a Elise, Dayse, Ruby também é bem bonita, tem a Suzy, mas minha favorita é a Dori. – dizia com um ar sacana

Tyson- Hehehehe... você já era Ray, ela está de olho no Max. Tá na cara!

Max- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Tyson- Você não vê? – olhando para o Max.

Kenny- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs... – só sabia rir da situação, já Kai estava na dele.

Ray- Nada haver Tyson, a Dori é uma menina muito gentil e amiga...

Tyson- Sei... essa é a primeira característica que vê em uma garota né?

Ray- Que isso.... Rsrsrsrrsrsrsrs. – meio envergonhado. – Eu não tenho culpa que todas as meninas por quem me interesso são bonitas e interessantes.

Tyson- Sei... O importante é que você vai perder para o Max! – falava decidido.

Max- Tyson o Ray tem razão... ela não gosta de mim, se gosta eu nunca reparei.

Tyson- AH É? – de cara.

Max- Eu nunca reparei... – se estranhando.

Tyson- Mas você já gostou de uma menina né?

Max- Bem eu... eu... nunca.

Ray- Como não? E a Marian? – estava curioso.

Max- Bem, eu nunca senti nada por ela, há não ser amizade e... só.

Tyson- Impossível! Nem mesmo aquela "popular do colégio que nunca te dá bola"?

Max- Não... – estava envergonhado. – Gente? – todos olham para ele, até Kai. – Será que eu sou gay? – falava assustado e com medo.

Kenny- Rsrsrsrrssrrsrsrsrs...

Ray- Como é que é? – Ray tentava se segurar.

Max- Gente vocês estão rindo, mas eu to falando sério! – começando a se irritar. – Kai o que eu faço? – perguntando para o mais sério do grupo. – Kai? – ao olhar o capitão escondia o rosto com as mãos. – ATÉ VOCÊ? – com esse grito que o Max deu ninguém se segurou.

Tyson- Rsrsrsrrsrsrs... calma gente, vamos resolver isso.

Ray- E como seria isso?

Tyson- Alguém tem que bancar o herói?

Kai- O que quer dizer... com isso? – disfarçando o sorriso.

Tyson- Venha aqui. – se sentou na frente do Max.

Kai- Só estava esperando a oportunidade, não é?

Tyson- Ah, vai se ferrar Kai! – bravo – Vamos lá.

Max- Nem pensar se afasta de mim! – empurra Tyson.

Tyson- Cara, foi você que acabou de dizer que era capaz de tu ser! – falava afobado.

Kai- Max você acabou com a fantasia dele agora... – tentando se segurar.

Max- Cara, depois disso eu decidi... Preciso arrumar uma namorada!

Ray- Então descobriu que não é gay? Rsrsrrsrsr. – ainda rindo da situação.

Max- Ah sim... depois dessa meu deus... onde eu estava com a cabeça? – aliviado.

Kai- Agora o Tyson ficou triste. – cínico.

Tyson- Não enche! – com raiva.

Todos- Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Hora depois no escritório do senhor Dickinson, Ana havia contado sobre o que havia visto.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem, vamos cuidar de tudo. Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada. – acalmando Ana.

Ana- Certo, valeu por acreditar em mim! – falava mais tranqüila.

Carter- Depois de tudo o que já fez, não há como ignorar uma coisa dessas.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou falar com uns amigos meus, veremos o que podemos fazer nesse caso.

Ana- Valeu, eu... preciso sair... estou com uma puta dor de cabeça!

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, eu irei mandar um médico examinar você... – Ana interrompe.

Ana- Hei, estou com dor de cabeça, não estou morrendo! – Dickinson olha estranho. – Estou bem, não preciso de frescura. – ela se levanta. – To indo, fui! – e sai.

No dia seguinte, Dickinson e Carter estavam no aeroporto.

Sr. Dickinson- Olha Carter, avise a Ana que mandei checar os aviões e que eles estão em excelente estado. Eu irei com a equipe Fire Star para Rússia, você cuide dos Bladebreakers, das Furious, os Meteoros e dos Nightfall, por favor.

Carter- Pode deixar comigo, eles estarão bem e chegaram seguros para a Rússia. – falava em tom de segurança.

Sr. Dickinson- E você se cuide também, porque vai ficar com 3 equipes que _volte e meia_, estão se encrencando. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – com seu habitual sorriso.

Carter- Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu me dou uma de "major". – também com um sorriso.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, até mais ver e se cuide! – e vai andando até o pátio onde estava o jatinho.

Enquanto isso as outras equipes estavam no outro pátio esperando o vôo.

Elise- Que coisa mais chique jatinho particular. – adorando o jatinho.

Dimitri- Credo parece um "teco-teco"! – olhando com desprezo. – O da família do Alexander é mais chique do que esse.

Elise- Bem, sem duvidas, mas esse é o melhor que a ALB pode pagar.

Ling- Estou nervosa. – falava apreensiva para o Alexander.

Alex- Vai ficar tudo bem. – tentando acalmar Ling. – Porque está nervosa?

Ling- Nada, apenas é avião... – dizia sorrindo.

Alex- Não se preocupe, vai ser uma viagem tranqüila. – nisso até chegar os bladebreakers e as furious. – Mas a companhia não irá ser das melhores.

Ana- Então vá de a pé! – já cutucando.

Elise- Olha se não são as _Fofurias? _– dizia com muito cinismo.

Sakura- Como vai _Nightlixo_? – respondendo na mesma moeda.

Elise- Esqueceu de mencionar que fomos campeões da primeira fase, e não os eliminados na primeira rodada.

Sakura- Claro, com batalhas tão fáceis e meio mundo desistindo, fica muito fácil.

Elise- O que quer dizer em sua emo recalcada? – provocando Sakura.

Sakura- O que foi? Além de burra, você também é surda? – encarou Elise.

Ana- Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! – fazendo fervo.

Dori- Parem meninas por favor, vamos manter a classe. – já aparando a briga.

Ruby- É deixem isso para resolver na cuia de beyblade, aí veremos quem são os melhores!

Sakura- Umph... – e sai.

Elise- Metidinha! – sai junto com Dimitri.

Dimitri- Elise, se for brigar com a Sakura, faz um favor? – dizia com um tom sério.

Elise- Qual? – estranhando.

Dimitri- Coloquem o biquíni e lutem no gel. – tom de gozação.

Elise- Cale essa boca! – irritada entra no avião. Assim como os demais, vão entrando aos pouco e se aprontando em seus lugares.

Suzy- Nem acredito que estou no mesmo vôo que os Bladebreakers.

Rhaian- Verdade... – e Daichi já chega.

Daichi- Dizem isso agora, não dou duas horas para vocês enjoarem da cara deles.

Rhaian- Tudo bem, mas eu mal espero para lutar contra eles.

Suzy- Eu quero lutar contra o Ray.

Daichi- Eu sei que não é só isso que você quer fazer com ele.

Suzy- Daichi! – envergonhada.

Daichi- Vá rápido do jeito que aquele é...

Suzy- Idiota! – e se afasta do ruivo.

Rhaian- Tsc Tsc Tsc... mulheres... deixa ela pra lá! – e os dois se sentam.

Tyson- Ana! – Tyson puxa Ana para o canto. – Você faz um favor para mim?

Ana- Fale. – tranqüila.

Tyson- Você trocaria de lugar comigo? – um pouco tímido.

Ana- O que? – não gostou de ouvir.

Tyson- Troca de lugar comigo? – falando sério.

Ana- Essa não... – se assustando. – Não.

Tyson- Tudo bem, desculpe. – estranhando sai.

Carter- Ana sente-se, já estamos decolando.

Ana- Não... Não! – todos pararam e olharam para ela.

Carter- Ana não se preocupe, nós trocamos de avião, está tudo bem! – tentando acalmar.

Ana- Não, não vai ficar tudo bem! – gritando.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? – preocupado.

Ana- Temos que sair daqui! – começando a ir em direção a porta, mas ouve o barulhos das hélices. – Não, nós não podemos decolar!

Carter- Ana não tem como tudo o que você nos falou nos fizemos, não há com o que se preocupar.

Ana- Foi assim mesmo que eu vi! Temos que sair daqui! – e ia sair, mas Carter a segura.

Carter- Ana, confie em mim! – ele tenta acalmar Ana. – Vai ficar tudo bem! – com sucesso Ana se acalma. E se senta em uma das poltronas.

Ruby- O que foi aquilo Ana? – estranhando.

Ana- Nada...

Ruby- Tem certeza?

Dori- Foi uma visão que você teve? Ou está com medo? – preocupada com a amiga.

Ana- Por favor, me deixem quieta! – fala de jeito grosseiro com as meninas.

Ruby- Guria grossa! – e se senta.

Dori- Tudo bem Ana, como quiser. – triste também se afasta.

Dayse- Tyson. – chama baixinho Tyson, que vai rapidinho para o lugar ao lado de Dayse.

Ray- Rsrsrsrsrrs... Tyson não perde tempo. – dizia para o Kai, que estava quieto.

Kai- Ray.

Ray- O que? – Kai apenas faz o gesto para ele se aproximar.

Kai- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ray- Claro! – e Ray se aproxima.

Kai- Porque tem horas, que você quer ficar calado no seu canto, quer ter uma viagem tranqüila, e sempre aparece um idiota e quer conversar.

Ray- ... – já entendo a indireta.

Kai- E o pior, que ao invés ser um assunto bom, é algo idiota. O que você faz nessa situação? – com muito sarcasmo.

Ray- Quer silêncio? Mude de lugar! – responde de jeito grosseiro.

Kai- Boa idéia! – e sai.

Ray- _Babaca! _– não demora muito e Suzy aparece.

Suzy- Oi, esse lugar está vago? – dizia tímida.

Ray- Não mais, sente-se! – falava em seu tom amistoso.

Suzy- Obrigada! – educadamente vai ao lugar do lado do chinês. O avião parte e depois de algumas horas...

Max- Já estamos na Rússia? – se levanta e pergunta ao Kai.

Kai- Pelo jeito. – olhando para a janela.

Max- Mal espero para lutarmos de verdade nesse campeonato.

Kai- Bem pelo menos eu tenho uma certeza.

Max- Qual?

Kai- De que vocês não farão a burrada de entregarem a vaga. – olha zangado.

Max- Credo Kai, não se cansa de ser mal? – de cara.

Kai- Sem comentários. – e olha para a janela, Max volta ao seu lugar.

Max- Você está bem? – olhando preocupado para Dori.

Dori- Estou sim, eu apenas estou estranhando é que Ana está quieta demais.

Max- Bem eu também to achando estranho, mas deve ser medo de avião, ou algo assim. – com seu sorriso.

Dori- Pode ser. – ainda preocupada.

Dayse- Então Tyson, quando vamos lutar?

Tyson- Ora, é só escolher o dia.

Dayse- Bem, que tal, assim... – Tyson olha para Dayse essa hora, e vê que a menina estava corada. – Assim que chegarmos a Rússia e nos instalarmos, podemos treinar um pouco e quem sabe ir a cidade mais tarde?

Tyson- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – um pouco tímido também, mas tinha deixado claro que gostou da idéia. – Podemos ver um filme né?

Dayse- Com certeza! – e naquele momento o avião dá uma forte balançada.

Tyson- Mas o que é isso?

Dayse- Será que é turbulência? – começando a ficar assustada.

Agora ficava mais assustador, o avião de porte médio balançava bruscamente

Ling- O que está acontecendo? – muito assustada.

Alexander- Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe eu protegerei você. – e ele olha para a janela e vê a asa do avião pegando fogo. – **Essa não! **– assustado ao ver aquilo.

Ana- _Eu sabia!_ – preocupada.

**Fim do capítulo!**

PENSE.... DESSA VEZ FOI FODA! TUDO POR CAUSA DE UMAS TRANQUEIRAS QUE NÃO DEIXAVA MINHA MENTE FLUIR! Mas tudo se resolveu, e apesar da demora está aqui o novo capítulo o que acharam? Será que eles terão o mesmo fim que Ana viu? O que vai acontecer?

Não percam o próximo capítulo!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros! E VIVA QUEM NÃO TEM BETA READERS E QUEM NEM PENSA EM TER UM! \o/

Beijos e até mais!

Dedicado a Sakura, Xia e Jana!


	26. Deserto Gelado pt 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com um novo capítulo, os últimos foram um sacrifício fazer, foi uma pira atrás da outra, mas o importante é que a fic está saindo... \o/

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**A fé remove montanhas, dinamite então nem se fala!" By: Desconhecido. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**Deserto Gelado PT 01**

Era hora de pânico, o avião estava fora de controle, qual será o destino deles?

Ling- O que está acontecendo? – muito assustada.

Alexander- Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe eu protegerei você. – e ele olha para a janela e vê a asa do avião pegando fogo. – **Essa não! **– assustado ao ver aquilo.

Ana- _Eu sabia!_ – preocupada.

Carter- Se protejam! – ao ver que estava se aproximando das montanhas, se houve muitas batidas, gritos tomavam conta do lugar.

Dayse- Tyson!

Tyson- Dayse! – ele segura a mão da menina e fecham os olhos. Enquanto isso no aeroporto, Dickinson chega com a equipe Fire Star.

Sr. Dickinson- Senhorita. – fala educadamente para a recepcionista do aeroporto.

Recepcionista- Sim, em que posso ajudá-lo? – respondia com o típico sorriso que a profissão pedia.

Sr. Dickinson- Poderia verificar se o outro jato contratado pela ALB já chegou?

Recepcionista- Claro um minuto! – e faz uma ligação, senhor Dickinson esperava pacientemente, mas começa a demorar muito, e a feição da recepcionista muda de sorridente para preocupada. – Senhor, pode me acompanhar por gentileza?

Sr. Dickinson- Claro, fiquem aqui um minuto, por favor. – dizia educadamente, logo em seguida acompanha a recepcionista para uma sala.

Diretor do Aeroporto- Senhor Dickinson. – sua voz era preocupante.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim. – estranhando.

Diretor do Aeroporto- Meu nome é Steven Mayors, sou diretor do aeroporto, quero lhe falar sobre o avião que o senhor havia contratado.

Sr. Dickinson- O que tem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – imediatamente temeu que o pior tinha acontecido.

Diretor- Logo após do avião entrar na Rússia, perdemos contato com o piloto. – Aquilo já deixou o velho senhor pálido. - O avião sumiu do radar, não conseguimos localizar e nem entrar em contato faz algumas horas.

Sr. Dickinson- Não, isso não pode ter acontecido! – entra em pânico.

Diretor- Fizemos de tudo para entrar em contato, mas não teve jeito, faz 3 horas que o avião sumiu do radar. – falava de um jeito direto, porém, delicado.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas como? – não estava acreditando.

Diretor- Já entramos em contato com as autoridades para fazer uma buscar no local onde foi feito o último contato. – ao ver que o velho senhor estava em pânico.

Sr. Dickinson- Está me dizendo que o avião pode ter caído?

Diretor- É muito cedo ainda para falar alguma coisa, mas acho melhor o senhor ir se preparando.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, precisa achá-los!

Diretor- Como eu havia dito, já entrei em contato a essa hora é capaz de eles estarem nos paramentros do último contato.

Sr. Dickinson- Me mantenha informado de tudo, por favor.

Diretor- O senhor está acompanhado ou veio sozinho?

Sr. Dickinson- Estou com uma equipe, tem como leva-los à um hotel?

Diretor- Claro, vamos providenciar para que o senhor e sua equipe sejam levados.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não irei sair desse aeroporto até receber notícias deles. – falava decidido.

Diretor- Senhor Dickinson não adianta ficar aqui, nós manteremos contato e o senhor será informado de tudo o que estiver acontecendo, tem minha palavra.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, mas te peço uma coisa a mais. –fala bastante preocupado.

Diretor- Claro, qualquer coisa!

Sr. Dickinson- Não deixe alguém de fora ficar sabendo. – falava sério.

Diretor- Como quiser.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado! – e vai de encontro a equipe Fire Star.

Annie- Está tudo bem senhor Dickinson? – notando a palidez do homem.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro, está tudo bem, vamos... – e sai.

Nathy- Algo aconteceu, o senhor Dickinson estava bem, e agora está pálido isso é visto. – preocupada com o senhor.

Niranda- Alguma coisa aconteceu, ele estava bem e agora está abalado.

Yube- Será que foi algo com o outro avião?

Annie- Credo vire essa boca pra lá! – aflita.

Zack- Sinceramente, acho que é algo com eles sim... – estranhando.

Niranda- Porque diz isso?

Zack- Porque eles ainda não chegaram e saíram alguns minutos depois de nós.

Annie- Niranda você acha que o avião deles... – ficou preocupada.

Niranda- Sinceramente? Estou começando a ficar com medo disso!

Nathy- Gente pensamento positivo, eles estão bem viu! – tentando tirar aquele clima pesado.

Sr. Dickinson- Vamos? – chamando a equipe, que o seguem, sem tocar no assunto.

Enquanto isso, no deserto gelado, o avião onde estavam as equipes, estava sem asas e sem uma parte da cauda, tinha um rastro atrás, mas pelo estrago pelos destroços ainda o avião se encontrava inteiro, o silêncio dominava o interior do jato, Carter é o primeiro a acordar.

Carter- Argh... – passa a mão na cabeça e sente um pequeno corte, ele olha ao redor. – Meu deus. – ele olha para os lado, e tira o cinto de segurança e sai da cadeira, a primeira pessoa que olha era Alexander. – Alexander, você está bem?

Alexander- O que aconteceu? – um pouco tonto.

Carter- Nós caímos, você está ferido? – preocupado.

Alexander- Não... cadê a Ling? – já tira o cinto e vai acudir a menina, que estava ao seu lado, ao ver que estava desacordada, ele fica nervoso. – Ling? Acorda. – verificou os batimentos dela, ao ver que ela está bem, ele se acalma.

Carter- Ela está bem? – preocupado.

Alexander- Está sim. – tira o cinto de segurança dela e a ajuda sair do banco.

Carter- Ajude-a, eu vou ver os outros. – Carter foi ajudando os outros, logo em seguida Tyson acorda.

Tyson- Auch... o que... – ele abre os olhos e vê a situação, na hora se desespera. – Max! Kai! Ray! Kenny! – ele se solta, e vê Dayse. – Dayse, você está bem? – ela acorda.

Dayse- Tyson? O que aconteceu? – e tira o cinto de segurança e logo em seguida aparece Dori e Ruby.

Dori- Vocês estão bem? – preocupada.

Dayse- Sim e vocês?

Ruby- Estamos bem, mas o que aconteceu? – estava bem confusa.

Tyson- Você viu os outros? – preocupado.

Ruby- Não. – assustada com tudo.

Dori- Precisamos ajudar as pessoas feridas.

Tyson- Sim vamos! – e eles se levantam, Ruby e Dori saem para ajudar os outros.

Dayse- Droga! – não consegue levantar.

Tyson- O que foi?

Dayse- Meu pé, acho que eu torci com a batida. – olhando e vendo que não havia sinais de fratura e nem ferimento.

Tyson- Não se preocupe... – mas Dayse o interrompe.

Dayse- Você está bem Tyson? – visivelmente preocupada.

Tyson- Claro, porque pergunta isso? – não entendendo.

Dayse- Porque eu vi o jeito que você ficou e foi mais que o medo de avião.

Tyson- Eu estava nervoso, é só isso... – ela novamente o interrompe.

Dayse- Tyson, eu vi tudo... não adianta mentir. – Tyson olhou sério para Dayse.

Tyson- Não conte a ninguém, por favor! – ele fala sério para a menina.

Dayse- Mas Tyson...

Tyson- Por favor, me prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém. – ele olha nos olhos de Dayse que fica sem saída.

Dayse- Certo, eu não conto.

Tyson- Venha eu te ajudo! – e foi ajudar Dayse, que estava explicitamente chateada com Tyson. – Não fique assim comigo, conversamos depois...

Dayse- Tudo bem. – além de tudo diz em tom de compreensão e ele a ajuda sair do banco do avião. Enquanto isso Max acorda.

Max- Meu Deus, gente cadê vocês? Gente! – começa a ficar em pânico.

Dori- Max? – fala com um tom lento e arrastado com a batida.

Max- Dori, você está bem?

Dori- Estou sim... Minhas amigas? Cadê elas?

Max- Calma, vamos procurar os outros.

Dori- Certo! – e ele a ajuda e vão atrás dos amigos.

Daichi- Suzy, Rhaian cadê vocês? – imediatamente se levanta para procurar o pessoal.

Suzy- Daichi! – Daichi ouve a voz da parceira e vai em direção da mesma. – Por favor me ajuda!

Daichi- O que aconteceu? – pergunta assustado ao ver Ray desacordado e Suzy tentando ajudar o chinês.

Suzy- Ele está ferido, me ajuda aqui! – e Daichi corre para ajudar Ray e Suzy.

Rhaian- Daichi, Suzy vocês estão bem? – assustado.

Daichi- Sim e você cara?

Rhaian- Estou bem e vocês? Alguém está ferido? – preocupado.

Suzy- Não, estou bem, mas me ajude aqui! – e os três iam ajudando Ray.

Ruby- Hiro, você está bem? – olhando Hiro agachado.

Hiro- Estou bem. – falava triste. – Precisamos achar ajuda e pedir resgate depressa.

Ruby- Porque? – preocupada.

Hiro- Porque a Sakura precisa de um médico. – Hiro estava com Sakura nos braços estava desacordada também. – Temos que dar um jeito. – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do Hiro, temendo que Sakura não acordasse.

Ruby- Hiro, ela vai ficar bem?

Carter- Hiro. – e dá uma coberta para ele cobrir a namorada. – Ela vai ficar bem, mantenha ela aquecida, está fazendo muito frio.

Hiro- Obrigado Carter. – e cobre Sakura.

Carter- Vamos tirar alguns entulhos aqui para colocar os feridos. – falava para os demais que já haviam se levantado.

Ruby- Certo. Max, Dori me ajudem.

Kenny- Tyson, você está bem?

Tyson- Sim e você?

Kenny- Sim, mas o Ray não... ele está desacordado, os meteoros estão ajudando ele.

Tyson- Que bom... – mas percebe que um ainda ta fazendo falta. – Cadê o Kai? – preocupado.

Max- Meu Deus. – e começa a procurar por todos os lado. – Ele estava ali. – E os meninos vão depressa em direção ao kai. – Cara, você está bem?

Kai- Não morri, mas estou preso. – Kai estava bem, apenas um pequeno corte na testa devido a quebra do vidro do avião.

Tyson- Espera aí, que vamos te ajudar.

Kai- Eu disse que estou bem, só preciso de algo afiado.

Max- Para quê? – curioso.

Kai- Para ver quantos idiotas me perguntam. – seco. – Vão demorar muito? – irritado.

Tyson- Calma, ta preso pelo cinto?

Kai- Não... – e Max volta com Carter.

Carter- O que aconteceu?

Max- Ele está ferido. – preocupado.

Kai- Eu não estou ferido, apenas estou preso.

Carter- Calma eu te ajudo. – e ao olhar viu que era um fino, porém forte, pedaço de ferro estava prendendo sua perna no banco. – Bem, vou arrancar esse gesso, vai doer um pouco, mas vai ficar tudo bem. – falava isso, porque o pedaço estava atravessado o canto do gesso, foi um golpe de sorte Kai não ter se ferido.

Max- Gente onde estamos? – olhando em volta.

Kai- Passamos da fronteira da Rússia isso é certeza! – e Carter consegue livrar o jovem.

Carter- Consegue andar? – preocupado, já que o menino estava engessado.

Kai- Consigo. – e se levanta, Kenny chega logo em seguida.

Kenny- Gente, o Ray está mal, tá com febre. – muito preocupado com o amigo chinês.

Tyson- Onde ele está?

Kenny- Está com o Daichi, ele e sua equipe estão cuidando dele.

Max- Vamos lá ver. – e eles vão ver o Ray.

Tyson- Como ele está? – pergunta para Daichi.

Daichi- Eu não sei...

Suzy- Está bem, mas está com febre, precisamos levar ele ao médico.

Max- Gente o que vamos fazer?

Piloto- Passamos da fronteira... – falava assim que sai da cabine estava sendo ajudado pelo Carter, tinha apenas quebrado um braço. – Acho que não estamos muito longe da cidade.

Carter- Quantos quilômetros?

Piloto- Uns 150 a 200.

Carter- 200? – pega um mapa e começa a olhar.

Kenny- Gente, eles vão nos procurar, temos que ficar calmos.

Max- Kenny tem razão, não precisamos nos preocupar.

Carter- Vamos deixar os feridos em cima dos bancos e deixa-los aquecidos. – ao mexer nas malas consegue encontrar algumas mantas e cobertas. – Levem isso. – e distribui as cobertas.

Enquanto isso a equipe Nightfall estava preocupado, também.

Alexander- Ling? Consegue me ouvir? – preocupado, a menina tremia muito.

Kai- Pegue. – e dá uma coberta para o Alexander. – Tente mantê-la aquecida.

Alexander- Obrigado. – não estava nem aí quem era, sua mente estava na menina Ling.

Elise- Ela vai ficar bem Alex, não se preocupe.

Dimitri- Precisamos de um médico... – estava preocupado. – Antes que Ling piore.

Alexander- Agüente Ling, vão nos achar. – e cobre a menina. – Você vai ficar bem?

Elise- Vai Ling acorda.

Dimitri- Força menina! – e todos da equipe estavam em volta dela.

Nisso o mesmo gesto era feito pelas furious.

Dori- Gente, eu to preocupada com a Sakura.

Hiro- Eu vou cuidar dela, não se preocupem.

Tyson- Hiro, pegue. – E dá cobertas para ele e para as meninas. – Precisam ficar aquecidos, está bastante frio.

Dayse- Obrigada, você está bem? – preocupada com o Tyson.

Tyson- Estou. – diz com um leve sorriso. – Não se preocupe. – e ele sai.

Dori- Gente... – dizia triste. – Meu Deus... – ficando preocupada.

Ruby- O que houve? – preocupada. – Está machucada?

Dori- Não... Alguém viu a Ana?

Dayse- Meu Deus! – e sai correndo para procurar a outra. – Ana, cadê você? – procurando no lugar onde Ana estava.

Dori- Será que ela está lá fora? – preocupada.

Dayse- Eu vou ver lá! – e sai correndo, ao chegar olha Ana de pé, olhando a paisagem. – Ana, você está bem?

Ana- Porque não haveria de estar? – com um sorrisão de orelha a orelha.

Dayse- Porque está sorrindo? – estranhando.

Ana- Bem, porque eu esperava algo pior. – falava tranqüila.

Dayse- Algo pior? Sakura está desacordada, tem muitas pessoas feridas e você fala em algo melhor? – dando uma bronca.

Ana- Depois a ignorante sou eu... Escuta era para todo mundo estar morto a essa hora. – fala no mesmo tom. – E mesmo assim, estou pensando numa pira.

Dayse- Como assim?

Ana- Sair e buscar ajuda. – fala naturalmente.

Dayse- Você está louca, pode morrer sabia? – reprovando a idéia.

Ana- Quer ficar aqui, fique mas sinceramente eu não to afim não. – e vai andando.

Kai- Não é má idéia. – aparece Tyson, Kai e Max.

Tyson- Você está louco Kai? – não gostou da idéia.

Kai- Tem alguma idéia melhor? – e vai saindo, se afastando dos outros sendo seguido por Tyson.

Tyson- Não cara, tire isso da cabeça. – em tom de preocupação dessa vez. – Não faz muito tempo e você estava no hospital, e mesmo assim... – Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. – falava tranqüilo, enquanto olhava o lugar. – Mas precisamos pensar nos que estão feridos, incluindo o Ray.

Tyson- Sim, mas não... – Tyson fecha os olhos de dor e coloca a mão no peito.

Kai- Tyson? – olha preocupado.

Tyson- Não. – e vai caindo no chão de dor, para sua sorte Kai o segura.

Kai- Tyson o que está acontecendo? Tyson!

Tyson- Argh. – a dor aumenta, o Kai se preocupa, Tyson fica pálido e aperta com força a mão do amigo.

Kai- Tyson, eu vou chamar ajuda. – ele ia sair, mas Tyson o segura.

Tyson- Não. – se acalmando. – Não faça nada, estou bem.

Kai- O que aconteceu? – dessa vez não escondia, estava realmente preocupado com o amigo.

Tyson- Nada, foi só nervoso.

Kai- Tyson eu não sou burro, o que você tem?

Tyson- Já disse que nada... – e se recupera. – Foi só nervosismo.

Kai- Eu te levo pra dentro do avião vamos. – e vai ajudando Tyson.

Tyson- Por favor Kai, não conte a ninguém.

Kai- Não pode ficar assim. – estava preocupado, além dos feridos agora esse problema do Tyson.

Tyson- Kai, não vá inventar de ir por aí, procurar ajuda.

Kai- Não temos outra opção. – falava sério.

Tyson- Tudo bem vamos falar com Carter, ele vai saber o que fazer. – e eles vão andando até a porta do avião.

Max- Onde vocês estavam? – grita Max preocupado. – Não vão me deixar sozinho aqui. – agora estava assustado.

Tyson- Acho que ele é gay. – brincando com o Kai.

Kai- Acho que vocês dois são. – e continua andando.

Tyson- Coitado. – falava bravo seguindo o amigo.

Max- Vamos pra dentro do avião vai escurecer. – Max ouve um barulho estranho, ao olhar pra baixo e ver a neve ele tira a neve que cobria o chão, ao ver que estava rachando. – Essa não! – e quando vai fugir o gelo se quebra.

Tyson- MAX!

**CONTINUA...**

Caraça meu, o que vai acontecer agora? Como eles vão sair daí? E como Dickinson vai contar a todos sobre o avião? Isso minha gente é só no próximo capítulo.

E um obrigado em especial e Xia Matsuyama, Jana Winchester, Ana Danruler ((que inscreveu a suzy)) que me ajudaram nesse capítulo e por tudo que fizeram por mim e pela fic, obrigado meninas adoro vocês!

Ps: Desculpe pelo erros, tentei tirar todos.


	27. Deserto Gelado pt 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Então dessa vez eu não tive nenhum problema para fazer essa capítulo, recuperei 100 por cento o ânimo a essa fic, e vou terminá-la. Vamos nessa!!!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH QUE MOMENTO RUIM!!!!" By: Comediante foda. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**Deserto Gelado pt 2**

O avião caiu, eles estão perdidos, no meio do nada, feridos, por milagre nenhum morto, mas nesse deserto gelado, não vai demorar para aparecer vítima.

Max- Vamos pra dentro do avião vai escurecer. – Max ouve um barulho estranho, ao olhar pra baixo e ver a neve ele tira a neve que cobria o chão, ao ver que estava rachando. – Essa não! – e quando vai fugir o gelo se quebra.

Tyson- MAX! – e Kai e Tyson corre para ajudar o Max.

Max- Socorro! – e tentando se segurar no gelo, mas acaba sendo puxado para baixo.

Kai- Max! – preocupado. – Eu vou lá. – corre o mais rápido que pode e sem pensar duas vezes, pula no enorme buraco de gelo.

Tyson- Kai! – desesperado, corre para o buraco de gelo e fica olhando atentamente.

Dori- Max! Será que o Kai consegue salvá-lo? – estava chorando de desespero.

Tyson- Espero Dori, eu espero... Kai!! Max!!! – estava desesperado, Ana olha para o buraco e vai para dentro do avião.

Carter- Ana que gritaria lá fora! – meio que repreendendo a garota.

Ana- O animal, se você não reparou aconteceu algo! – e viu o mesmo pedaço de ferro que Carter havia usado para livrar Kai, pega o ferro e sai depressa.

Carter- Ana! – e a segue. – O que aconteceu? – assustado ao ver o bloco de gelo.

Tyson- O gelo quebrou, o Max caiu e o Kai foi atrás! – Tyson estava muito preocupado.

Carter- O que? – olhando Ana se afastando, ela bateu seguidamente o ferro no chão. – O que está fazendo?

Ana- Eles precisam sair! – e quebra um pedaço do gelo, larga a barra e quebra o resto na base do muque.

Tyson- Licença! – Pega a Dragoon e lança para o gelo quebrando, não demorou nem um pouco a beyblade parar e Kai carregando Max, sai do bloco. – Max! – e o ajuda a sair do bloco, o coitado estava tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ana- Venha _Iron Man, _eu te ajudo! – foi tentar ajudar, mas este ignorou e foi saindo, mas sente uma pequena fisgada na perna e cai de novo. – Venha! – e o ajuda a sair, Kai assim que sai de dentro do lago vai direto aos amigos.

Kai- Como você está? – preocupado com Max.

Max- Você salvou minha vida! Obrigado! – recuperando o fôlego.

Tyson- Valeu Kai. – dizia em tom de gratidão.

Kai- Vamos entrar no avião, estou congelando. – e eles correm para dentro.

Carter- Venha vocês, precisam de roupas secas. – já tira as malas que estavam no bagageiro – Tem que evitar que fiquem com hipotermia, estava preocupado.

Kai- Eu estou bem, se preocupe com o Max. – Carter apenas ficou em silêncio, jogou a mala de Kai para que o mesmo pegasse roupas secas.

Tyson- Você nos deu um grande susto hoje! – entrega a mala ao amigo.

Max- Eu estou bem... morrendo de frio, mas bem! – dizia já com seu sorriso habitual apesar do susto.

Tyson- Estou preocupado.

Max- Com o que? – estranhando a tristeza do amigo.

Tyson- Sinceramente, eu acho não vão nos encontrar.

Max- Vire essa boca pra lá Tyson. Eles vão nos achar, não faz nem um dia que caímos... – Tyson o interrompe.

Tyson- Max você sofreu esse acidente, Ray está desacordado, tem mais gente ferida... eu não sei estou muito preocupado.

Max- Não esquenta, vão nos achar. – tentando acalmar o amigo.

Tyson- Tomara Max... tomara. – e o Tyson sai do local.

Dayse- Como você está?

Tyson- Bem, apesar do susto do Max...

Dayse- Não... você está bem, está com dor? – estava visivelmente preocupada.

Tyson- Não, eu disse para não se preocupar comigo.

Dayse- Tyson... eu quero te dizer uma coisa... – estava ruborizada.

Tyson- Fala.

Dayse- Eu... – estava nervosa, mas estava decidida, até que uma coisa atrapalha.

Carter- Pode tirar essa idéia da sua cabeça.

Tyson- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – e eles vão onde estava a discussão.

Ana- Então quer esperar aqui e morrer? – estava zangada.

Carter- Sabe dos perigos que pode ter? – tentando advertir.

Ana- Olha a sua volta, tem pessoas feridas. Quer que elas morram?

Carter- Ana! – estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Ana- É isso que vai acontecer se ninguém fizer nada.

Carter- Mesmo assim temos muitas pessoas... – Ana o interrompe.

Ana- Ah sim quem? Os nightfall vão cuidar da Ling que está ferida. Os bladebreakers já foram heróis demais, salvando Max. Os meteoros estão ajudando com o Ray que também está ferido. Tirando as Furious que estão cuidando da Sakura que também está ferida. SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO VÊ?

Carter- Não interessa, você não vai!

Ana- Quem vai me impedir? VOCÊ? – implicando com Carter.

Carter- Você não vai, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar no avião. – Ana olha com raiva e se afasta de Carter. – Você me ouviu? Você não vai e ponto final! – após a bronca Ana fica olhando Carter com raiva.

Kai- Não é uma má idéia alguém ir buscar ajuda... Mas ela não vai mesmo.

Ana- E quem vai, você? – tirando sarro.

Kai- Claro, eu conheço o clima da Rússia... – Ana imediatamente interrompe.

Ana- Grande merda! – irritada de vez. – Neve por neve, eu também sei como é!

Kai- Não se meta, você só vai para atrapalhar. – falando calmamente.

Ana- E quem disse que alguém vai comigo?

Kai- Acha que vai sozinha? Por mim tudo bem.

Ana- Finalmente. – com ar de vitória.

Kai- Mas você não vai. – com sarcasmo dessa vez.

Ana- Olha porque você não vai ser sarcástico lá na...

Kai- Não vai e pronto. – fala calmamente, mas direto.

Ana- Viadinhos! – e sai batendo o pé.

Carter- Nem você vai, acabou de se curar por completo e quer se machucar de novo?

Kai- Isso já não é o senhor que decide. – falava mal encarado ao Carter.

Carter- Errado! – fala no tom mais alto com Kai. – Vocês farão o que eu mandar, eu mando você sossegar o facho! – falava de maneira zangada agora.

Kai- Quem você pensa que é... – Carter olha para o Kai.

Carter- Se eu ouvir mais um argumento eu garanto que você não me dará mais problemas. – Kai olha com raiva para Carter também. ((Carter 2 x 0 Para os pavio curto)) – E fim de papo. – Tyson se aproxima de Kai.

Tyson- O que aconteceu?

Kai- Ana teve uma idéia...

Tyson- Ir procurar ajuda né?

Kai- É o problema está em quem vai andar na neve.

Tyson- Eu vou. – falava decidido.

Kai- Até parece! Você que sossegue, se não... Eu vou quebrar tua cara. – e sai.

Tyson- Rsrsrsrs... beleza. – sorri ao ver a preocupação do russo, jamais havia visto o indivíduo assim. – Ah, o que você queria me falar Dayse?

Dayse- Nada não... depois nós conversamos. – com um sorriso sem graça. Enquanto isso Elise e Dimitri que estavam tentando fugir da noite gelada, conversavam.

Elise- É loucura, como vão enfrentar a neve? – pasma com a idéia.

Dimitri- Bem, a idéia não é ruim, mas quem vai ir? Eu deixaria a capeta ir... Ela pelo menos tomou uma atitude.

Elise- Eu to preocupada com o Alex... Praticamente se desligou de todos...

Dimitri- Também, como vai ligar? – defendendo o amigo.

Elise- Quando será que a Ling vai acordar? – preocupada com a amiga.

Dimitri- Olha espero que logo. – enquanto isso Alex estava cuidando da menina.

Alex- Ling, acorda. – ao ver Ling se mexer, Alexander passa a mão pelo rosto da menina. – Ling. – lentamente Ling acorda.

Ling- Alex, o que aconteceu? – sua voz era fraca, estava com os olhos semi abertos.

Alex- Sofremos um acidente Ling...

Ling- Acidente? – estava surpresa, mas não tinha forças nem para se espantar. – Vocês estão bem?

Alex- Eu estava preocupado com você.

Ling- Estou com frio.

Alex- Eu vou arrumar outro cobertor para você. – e sai para buscar outro, enquanto Elise vai a amiga.

Elise- Como vai amiga? – em tom de preocupação.

Ling- Estou bem.

Dimitri- Você nos deu um grande susto.

Ling- Rsrsrrs... já me recupero...

Elise- Descanse amiga, vamos cuidar de você.

Ling- Obrigada. – e Alex a cobre e Ling fica cercada pelos amigos, o mesmo acontecia com Sakura.

Dori- Como ela está?

Hiro- Está bem, mas ainda desacordada... – cuidando da menina, até que a mesma se mexe.

Ruby- Está acordando! – e todos se aproximam dela.

Sakura- Eu não quero acordar agora. – e abraça Hiro. – Eu treino mais tarde.

Dori- Tá de Brincadeira! – rindo da amiga.

Ruby- Elá ta delirando. Heheheheh

Sakura- Quero meu café com muito Açúcar. – logo em seguida abre os olhos e vê seus amigos.

Hiro- Bem... – ele ia falar e ela dá um abraço no Hiro. – O que aconteceu? – estranhando.

Sakura- Foi um pesadelo ou o avião caiu? – abraçada ao Hiro.

Hiro- Infelizmente caímos. – Sakura solta Hiro imediatamente se levanta para abraçar as demais.

Sakura- Vocês estão bem meninas?

Ruby- Estamos sim, estávamos preocupadas com você.

Dayse- Fico feliz que tenha acordado.

Dori- Você está ferida? Dói em algum lugar?

Sakura- Não... estou ótima. – ela olha para os lados. – Cadê Ana? – fala sério.

Hiro- Está por aí, depois que discutiu com o Carter, está fazendo bico.

Sakura- Não, ela não ta aqui. Cadê ela?

Dori- Hei, alguém viu a Ana? – perguntando para os demais.

Dayse- Era só o que me faltava! Vou falar com Carter! – e sai.

Dori- Eu vou ver o Max. – fala de jeito tímido e sai.

Ruby- Que injustiça... Dori querendo meu loiro.

Sakura- A Ana está sumida e você se preocupa com um garoto? – repreendendo.

Ruby- Credo que grosseria! – e sai irritada.

Sakura- Vamos falar com o Carter! – e vai andar, mas se desequilibra, só não cai no chão porque Hiro a segura.

Hiro- Se acalma, tenho certeza que Ana não foi para lugar nenhum viu! _**Capeta, tenho certeza que foi buscar ajuda! **_– tentando confortar a amada.

Sakura- Mas Hiro...

Hiro- Sente e se cubra. – Sakura finalmente cedeu e ficou quieta. Enquanto isso os bladebreakers estavam vendo Max e Ray.

Tyson- Suzy, e o Ray como está?

Suzy- Está com um pouco de febre, mas estou cuidando dele, não se preocupem!

Max- Estou preocupado com ele.

Tyson- E você Max, como está?

Max- Com bastante frio! Rsrsrsrrs. – Quase perde a vida, mas não perde o sorriso. – Temos que ver o Ray.

Suzy- Ele logo acorda, a febre não está alta, foi mais pela pancada mesmo! – tentando passar confiança para os demais.

Tyson- Ele está ferido?

Suzy- Tinha apenas um pequeno corte no abdômen, mas nada de grave.

Tyson- Você esta nos ajudando muito Suzy! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Suzy- Que isso, não precisa me agradecer.

Tyson- Tenho sim, você esta ajudando. Obrigado!

Suzy- Por nada, pode deixar eu vou cuidar bem dele! – dizia com seu sorriso simpático.

Tyson- Vamos Ray, acorda cara! – enquanto Ray ainda estava desacordado, Dori vai ver como está o Max.

Dori- Oi Max, como você está? – em tom de preocupação.

Max- Com muito frio, e você?

Dori- Estou bem, fiquei preocupada com você.

Max- Não se preocupe...

Dori- Max, você viu Ana?

Tyson- Ela brigou com o Carter e... – Enquanto isso Carter.

Carter- Só pode estar brincando? – preocupado vai para fora do avião.

Dayse- Você acha que ela saiu?

Carter- Você a conhece melhor do que eu. – Dayse na hora se assusta.

Dayse- Tem que ir buscar ela, pode ficar ferida! – fica preocupada.

Carter- Garota teimosa! – Tyson aparece.

Tyson- O que houve?

Dayse- Ana foi buscar ajuda! – preocupada.

Tyson- Brincou? – não acreditando.

Carter- Eu vou buscar ela, preciso de um mapa. – e foi falar com o piloto e o co-piloto.

Piloto- Uma menina pegou o mapa.

Carter- Tenho que ir... Kai!

Kai- O que foi?

Carter- Você disse que conhece a Rússia? – foi curto e grosso.

Kai- Porque?

Carter- Você vem comigo, precisamos achar Ana.

Kai- Vai dizer que aquele demônio fugiu? – irritado.

Carter- Sem comentários! – irritado na mesma proporção.

Tyson- Kai, você vai?

Sakura- Nada mais justo, não se esqueça você deve isso a ela! – falando grosseiramente com Kai. – Ela te salvou duas vezes!

Tyson- Três! – corrigindo Sakura.

Kai- Umph. – olha com nojo e sai junto com Carter.

Tyson- O que mais pode acontecer?

Sakura- Bem Tyson, nesse caso como diz a Ana "nada é tão ruim, que não possa piorar"!

Tyson- Credo. – enquanto isso, Senhor Dickinson estava no escritório, preocupado e esperando notícias.

Sr. Dickinson- Fazem 12 horas já e nada. Porque não dão notícias? – preocupadíssimo, ia telefonar para saber de algo e alguém bate a porta, senhor Dickinson vai até ela e abre, mas faz uma cara feia. – O que você quer aqui?

Voltaire- Como vai Dickinson? – era Voltaire com um sorriso descarado.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

E aí, gostaram? O que esse velho quer? Tomar chá com bolinhos não é! E Carter e Kai, vão achar Ana? Ela foi mesmo buscar ajuda? E Ray vai se recuperar? Eles vão ser achados? Eu preciso mesmo fazer tantas perguntas?

Mas é isso, beijos a todos em especial a todas as pessoas que participaram do desafio!

Um grande abraço e até mais ver!

**Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!!! **


	28. Caminhada pt 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Oi, desculpe pela demora, mas não tive ânimo para esse capítulo, então se não saiu bom, peço desculpas! Vamos com a fic.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Euachoqueminhabarradeespaçosestáestragada". By: Desconhecido.**

**Divirtam-se! **

**Caminhada. **

Dickinson preocupado com a situação do avião, e aparece uma pessoa bastante desagradável na sua frente.

Voltaire- Como vai Dickinson? – era Voltaire com um sorriso descarado.

Sr. Dickinson- O que você quer? – responde grosseiramente.

Voltaire- Como vai sua saúde ultimamente? – vai entrando no escritório.

Sr. Dickinson- Fale de uma vez seu maldito!

Voltaire- Ok, fique fora do meu caminho se não quiser sofrer as conseqüências. – falava num tom ameaçador e encarando Dickinson. – E a propósito, eu já sei de tudo. – agora era cínico.

Sr. Dickinson- Do que está falando?

Voltaire- Me fale você... – estava com um sorrisinho sarcástico na cara.

Sr. Dickinson- Não vou cair no seu jogo. – falava firme e sem medo. – Eu te aviso Voltaire, suas ameaças não me assustam, você vai cair, vai pagar por tudo o que fez!

Voltaire- Rsrsrs... Não me faça rir, você acha mesmo que vai conseguir? Nunca conseguiu e não vai ser agora.

Sr. Dickinson- Não tenha tanta certeza meu velho, seu fim está próximo. – a maneira que Dickinson falava deixava claro, tinha um trunfo.

Voltaire- Tome cuidado Dickinson, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz! – e sai, furioso. – _**Velho maldito, esconde um trunfo mas qual será?**_ – pensava consigo mesmo, até que para de andar. – Desgraçados... – seu olhar era de raiva. – Como eu pude ser tão tolo? Aquela bastarda... – abre um sorriso. – _**Preciso dar um jeito nisso. **_– e continua sua caminhada para a porta de saída. Mas ele não era o único que estava caminhando, depois de duas horas do sumiço de Ana, Carter e Kai foram procurar ela.

Carter- Precisamos achar ela... – Carter olha para o Kai. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kai- Faça.

Carter- É geograficamente impossível você conhecer todas as áreas, então...

Kai- O piloto disse que passamos da fronteira então se eu estiver certo e como eu tenho a certeza de que estou, sei onde estamos, mas preciso do mapa, para confirmar.

Carter- E como você conhece?

Kai- Eu treinava aqui... mas não quero falar sobre isso! – eles andavam a sorte é que ainda se viam pegadas na neve, mas estava sendo coberta pela neve.

Carter- Não é para ela estar muito longe.

Kai- Na verdade... – Ao chegar num tanto de arvores e um grande pátio liso de neve branca, Kai aponta e vê Ana andando com uma mochila e o mapa.

Carter- Ana! – Ana ao olhar para trás.

Ana- Ai merda! – e sai correndo.

Carter- Ana, onde pensa que vai? – andando mais rápido.

Ana- Onde acha? Procurar ajuda! – andava depressa.

Carter- Ana pare, sabe que é perigoso você sair sozinha.

Kai- Esqueça, ela não vai te ouvir, teremos que ir lá e... – Carter e Kai olham para baixo e tiram a neve.

Carter- Droga... – e os dois olham era um outro. – Devagar Kai. – puxando Kai lentamente para trás.

Kai- Ana não se mexa!

Ana- Porque? – ao pisar ela olhar para baixo – Ai meu Deus! – olha assustada, o gelo estava se rachando inteiro.

Carter- Vem Kai, devagar. – Carter puxava Kai assim que chegam a terra firme.

Kai- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

Carter- Se alguém mais pisar aqui, o gelo vai se quebrar. – Ana volta devagar.

Ana- Voltar? Será que não é mais fácil ir pra frente? – estava visivelmente assustada.

Kai- Vai quebrar tudo.

Carter- Ana vai devagar até a borda!

Ana- Tá! – e dá um passo, mas no lugar onde ela pisou, na hora trincou o gelo. – Merda! – ao se desviar, escorrega e cai no chão, todo o gelo do lago se quebra.

Carter- Ana! Vamos ter que dar a volta, venha! – e Carter foi rapidamente para o outro lado da margem do rio, ao ver que não estava sendo seguido. – Kai? – Kai olha para o Carter e corre para o rio. – Kai! – fica desesperado, porque além de Ana que estava no rio, Kai também corre depressa, por onde passava o gelo se quebrava.

Kai- Agüenta!

Ana- Caramba! – o gelo se quebra de vez, Ana escorrega para dentro do rio, Kai corre e puxa Ana, o bloco de gelo onde os dois estão começa a afundar.

Kai- Corre! – E os dois saem correndo e pulando de bloco em bloco, a grande pista de gelo do lago vira uma peneira, ao chegar perto da margem Carter imediatamente puxa os dois, assim livrando-os de um possível afogamento.

Carter- Vocês estão bem? – preocupado com os dois.

Ana- Eu to bem, valeu pela ajuda! – agradece aos dois.

Kai- Eu disse que você ainda traria problemas!

Ana- O que? – não gostando da bronca.

Kai- Se não fosse por mim você estaria cumprimentando São Pedro agora! – irritado.

Ana- É verdade... – Ana se recompõe. – Mais duas vezes e estaremos quites! – e vai andando.

Carter- Não se atreva!

Ana- Temos que procurar ajuda!

Carter- Vamos voltar para o avião.

Ana- Vão vocês! – Carter se aproxima de Ana e a segura feito um saco de batata no ombro. – HEI, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? ME SOLTA!!!

Carter- Vamos para o avião, assim que vocês estiverem a salvo, eu vou procurar ajuda! – e começa a caminhada de volta, para o avião. Enquanto isso no avião.

Tyson- Vamos Ray, acorda cara!

Max- A febre abaixou? – pergunta a Suzy que cuidava do Ray.

Suzy- Sim, a febre abaixou, mas estou preocupada!

Kenny- Temos que manter ele aquecido. – coloca outra coberta em cima de Ray.

Tyson- Parece que faz dias que estamos aqui.

Kenny- Nem me fale e tirando o frio! – e vai com Carter.

Max- Gente to preocupado, eles não voltaram ainda, acho que já faz umas duas horas, que saíram.

Tyson- Agora temos que nos preocupar com o Ray, eu tenho certeza que o Carter vai cuidar do Kai e da Ana, nada de mal vai acontecer a eles. – nisso chega Carter carregando Ana e Kai entra em seguida. – Kai, que bom que voltaram!

Sakura- Ana, no que você estava pensando? – Carter solta Ana.

Ana- Sakura que você acordou!

Sakura- ONDE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA? SAIR ASSIM SOZINHA!

Ana- Ah vai dormir Sakura! – e foi saindo.

Sakura- Nada, venha aqui não terminei ainda!

Ana- Vai dormir! – e foi saindo, Sakura estava seguindo e falando.

Kai- E o Ray como está?

Tyson- A febre abaixou, só que ainda não acordou!

Kai- Nenhuma reação? – preocupado.

Tyson- Nada e... – Max corre para Tyson e Kai.

Max- O Ray gente está acordando. – eles vão até o amigo.

Tyson- Ray. Acorda cara! – ao ver que Ray estava acordando aos poucos.

Max- É isso aí cara! – Ray acorda e olha confuso para os amigos e ainda sonolento.

Ray- O que aconteceu? – sua voz era fraca.

Tyson- Nos sofremos um acidente... – Ray na hora meio que se esperta.

Ray- Como assim? Vocês estão bem? Alguém se feriu? – preocupado com os amigos.

Max- Estamos todos bem, estávamos preocupado com você!

Ray- Comigo? Porque? – sua voz já estava um pouco mais ativa.

Suzy- Você ficou desacordado um bom tanto de horas, e estava com febre.

Ray- Sério? Desculpem-me por ter preocupado vocês.

Tyson- Que isso cara, não precisa se desculpar! E aí, você está bem? Está ferido?

Ray- Gente, eu estou bem, para dizer que não estou a 100 por cento, to com uma tontura apenas.

Suzy- É que você deu um grande susto em todos! – dizia com um sorriso.

Ray- Desculpe... você é? – dizendo de maneira mais delicada o possível.

Suzy- Sou Suzy...

Max- Ela ficou cuidando de você...

Ray- Sério?

Suzy- Não fiz mais nada que minha obrigação. – dizia tímida.

Ray- Muito obrigado, eu não sei nem como te agradecer direito. – com bastante gratidão.

Suzy- Não precisa, eu disse que não fiz nada de mais!

Tyson- Ih... tava demorando! – brincando com Ray.

Ray- Gente, por favor!

Suzy- Vou deixar vocês conversarem um pouco... Vou ver como está minha equipe, com licença. – ela ai.

Ray- Será que alguém vem nos resgatar? – preocupado.

Tyson- Com certeza, já devem estar procurando a gente! – se deita e pega uma coberta.

Ray- Apesar que faz um dia que estamos aqui.... parece que faz dias.

Max- Ainda bem que você estava dormindo cara, foi horrível, mas...

Ray- O que?

Max- Bem... não precisa ser nenhum gênio para descobrir, que era para todos terem morrido e...

Ray- Estão todos bem?

Max- Sim.

Tyson- Bem agora que você falou... acho que o piloto conseguiu salvar todos... – Ray interrompe eles.

Ray- Espera, do que estão falando?

Tyson- O avião não tem as asas, ele deve ter batido em muita... Como será que conseguimos sobreviver? – curioso. Enquanto isso em moscou... uma nova bomba explode.

Sr. Dickinson- Como isso? – ao olhar no computador, estava estampada a notícia, de que o avião havia caído. – Não, não, não! – não estava acreditando e liga televisão.

Repórter- Foi informado que o avião que transportava 4 equipes da liga principal de beyblade, incluindo os Bladebreakers, ainda está desaparecido, perderam contato com o jato após terem passado da fronteira da Rússia. – Dickinson estava com raiva, tinha pedido descrição e o mundo em segundos saberia de tudo, para começar as equipes que já estavam no hotel.

Carol- GALERA VENHAM VER ISSO! – e aumenta o volume da televisão.

Leandro- O que houve?

Carol- Veja. – os Brazuka's cercam o aparelho.

Repórter- Qual foi o último contato feito com o jato que transportava as equipes? – estava entrevistando o diretor do aeroporto. (sim o mesmo que falou com Dickinson)

Diretor- O último contato foi feito logo após que entraram na fronteira, segundos depois o avião havia desaparecido do radar.

Repórter- Pode ter sido alguma falha no sistema de rádios ou pode até ser uma queda?

Diretor- Ainda é cedo demais, para afirmarmos a queda. Estamos investigando primeiro, vamos mandar equipes de busca na região do último contato, deverão chegar no local daqui umas 8 horas.

Repórter- Obrigada! Voltamos logo com mais notícias. – e os brasuka's se entre olham.

Marcos- Pode acreditar nisso? Os Bladebreakers não tem sorte mesmo, primeiro o acidente com o Kai agora isso, o que será o próximo?

Sergio- Credo, vire essa boca pra lá! – repreendendo o outro.

Leandro- Cara, será que o avião caiu?

Carol- Sinceramente, acho que sim. Porque eles perderam contato e normalmente quando isso acontece... – dizia um pouco triste.

Marcos- Coitados... – e não era somente eles, tinham mais equipes que já ficaram sabendo, na ala do restaurante do hotel, estavam os Fire Star e os atuais campeões Lord Of The Elements.

Samy- Gente, que horror! – estava triste pela situação.

Annie- Se não me engano tinham 4 equipes no avião, os Bladebreakers, Meteoros, Nightfall e Furious Girls.

Ryo- Sem contar que o Carter, um dos sócios da ALB, está no mesmo avião.

Niranda- Gente, ainda o diretor não confirmou a queda do avião, temos que esperar...

Zack- Mas se perderam a comunicação com o rádio e o avião, não está sendo encontrado no radar, então... – Yube interrompe.

Yube- Então, eles tiveram que fazer um pouso forçado, o avião pode ter explodido no ar ou até eles teve uma pane, eles se perderam do rumo e agora estão no Brasil...

Zack- Não é hora de brincar! – falava sério.

Yube- Não é brincadeira, até agora tudo é possível, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu, então não adianta ficar chorando ainda.

Nathy- Ele tem razão, tomara que só seja um pouso forçado e um probleminha de nada e que todos estejam bem.

Niranda- Tomara mesmo.

Yube- E tirando, se caso acontecer o acidente e estiver vivo, com certeza já se mexeu e foi procurar ajuda!

Nathy- Gente pensamento positivo, eles estão bem.

Kyo- Tomara mesmo, eu queria lutar muito contra os bladebreakers!

Ryo- Nem me fale, queria ver se o Tyson ainda é aquele lutador.

Samy- Ryo, numa situação dessas, todos apreensivos sobre o que poderia acontecer com os bladebreakers, não só eles, mas tem outras 3 equipe também. Você pensa em luta?

Ryo- Cuidado com o tom de voz. – dizia calmamente.

Samy- Baixar o tom de voz? Eu to falando sério. – falando mais alto.

Kyo- Começaram. – De cara porque já ia começar uma briga.

Nathy- São sempre assim?

Kyo- Não... às vezes é pior!

Nathy- Rsrsrs.

Zack- Vamos perguntar ao Dickinson para ver se ele sabe de mais alguma coisa!

Yube- Boa idéia.

Niranda- Vamos lá.

Annie- Gente, acha melhor mesmo? Sabemos que o sr. Dickinson sabe de mais coisas, mas precisamos dar um tempo, se o pressionarmos só vai piorar situação.

Nathy- Ela tem razão, eu sei que vou dizer isso, mas... – ela respira. – Vamos fingir que não sabemos de nada, assim quando o sr. Dickinson Estiver pronto, ele mesmo irá falar com a gente.

Samy- Mas tenho uma pergunta. O campeonato, como vai ficar? – nisso todos se entreolham, sem ter qualquer tipo de resposta. Enquanto isso no avião, Carter cercado de alguns enxeridos, olhavam o mapa.

Kai- Eu tinha razão, não estamos longe da cidade.

Carter- Então se você diz que está certo, vou sair para procurar ajuda.

Kai- Eu vou com você!

Carter- Não!

Ana- Eu vou!

Carter- NÃO!

Ana- Porque?

Carter- Chega de acidentes hoje!

Kenny- Acidente?

Ana- Ignora!

Kai- Eu vou.

Carter- Você é outro que está doido para voltar para o hospital não?

Ana- Chega, eu vou e se tentarem me impedir, vou sozinha. Não custa nada eu botar o pé na estrada de novo! – fala irritada.

Kai- Farei o mesmo. – Carter olhava para os dois, uma estava estampada a irritação, já o outro estava calmo, mas decidido.

Carter- Eu odeio vocês, mas sim se quiserem ir vamos ao amanhecer.

Ana- Beleza! – comemora, Kai não fala nada e apenas vai se deitar.

No dia seguinte, o sol nasce, Ana e Carter se preparavam, Kai ia falar com eles, mas Tyson o para.

Tyson- Kai, preciso falar com você.

Kai- O que foi?

Tyson- Deixe Carter e Ana ir, acho melhor você ficar!

Kai- O que disse?

Tyson- Kai, a pouco tempo atrás você estava no hospital, não quero que você volte pra lá! – falava sério.

Kai- Não tenho outra escolha, se eu for com Carter nosso caminho será mais curto.

Tyson- Mas...

Kai- Mas nada! Eu vou! – e vai saindo, mas volta. – E não pense que vai escapar do médico! – falava sério e autoritário.

Carter- Se cuidem, voltamos logo!

Dori- Ana se cuide viu!

Ana- Vou ficar susse, vejam Sakura está "mais pra lá do que pra cá"! – olhando Sakura.

Dayse- Hiro viu ela, está delirando de febre!

Ana- Sério? Cuidem dela! Até mais ver!

Dori- Até, e se cuide por favor! – e Ana vai saindo.

Ana- Vamos mocinhas! – falando para o Carter e Kai.

Carter- Vamos Kai. – e os três vão para a caminhada.

Ling- O que está acontecendo? – ainda estava fraca, o frio não ajudava na recuperação de ninguém.

Alex- Saíram para buscar ajuda.

Ling- Quem foi?

Alex- Isso não importa.

Elise- Tomara que achem alguém.

Dimitri- Tomara mesmo, mas do jeito que está é capaz de acabarem se ferindo.

Elise- Cale a boca Dimitri, vire essa boca para lá! – irritada com Dimitri.

Dimitri- Do jeito que nosso azar está.

Alex- Cale-se! Não se preocupe Ling, vão nos achar e você vai ficar bem!

Ling- Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem. – sua voz era cansada. – Apenas estou com frio.

Elise- Se aqueça amiga. – cobrindo Ling. – Está com dor?

Ling- Não, somente sinto frio. – mesmo com o frio ainda dizia com o seu belo sorriso.

Elise- Nunca perde o sorriso né?

Ling- Sinto que tudo via acabar bem. – com confiança.

Dimitri- Eu espero. – Duas horas se passam. Enquanto isso, Carter, Kai e Ana andavam pela neve.

Carter- Quero te fazer uma pergunta.

Kai- Faça!

Carter- Como conhece essa parte da Rússia.

Kai- Conhecendo. – curto e grosso, ao olhar vê que somente os dois estão andando. – Cadê aquela imbecil? – indignado.

Carter- Ana! – os dois procurando.

Ana- AHHHHHHHHHH! – um grito apavorante.

Carter- Ali! – os dois correm, e vêem Ana paralisada, com cara de pânico, sua respiração estava ofegante, seu coração disparado. – Ana, você está bem?

Ana- A... A... A... – tentava falar, mas as palavras não saiam e estava tremendo inteira.

Kai- Fale de uma vez! – irritado, mas a ver o que Ana estava olhando. – Mas... – não estava acreditando no que via.

Carter- Ana! – tentava chamar a atenção.

Ana- A... A... – em pânico, até que grita.

**Continua. **

**Pow galera, dessa vez eu peço desculpas, esse capítulo estava pronto faz tempo, mas não postei, porque tive uma semana bastante agitada, mas tudo bem eu to aqui e com capítulo novo!**

**Se caso ficou ruim, falem que eu reescrevo, eu particularmente não curti muito esse capítulo, mas postei pela demora!**

**Mas é isso galera! Beijos e até mais ver!**

**Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!**


	29. Caminhada pt 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem galera, foi mal pela demora, mas infelizmente foi por motivos de saúde mesmo fiquei bem mal uns dias que não conseguia andar, mas estou de volta, com mais remédios que uma farmácia mas estamos aí, esse capítulo é dedicado a Xia, Rebis, Ana e Saku, que me apoiariam bastante nesse momento que fiquei parada, VAMOS NESSA COM A FIC!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

**_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_**

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Bem, ele pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas tem uma coisa que ele não pode comprar... Um dinossauro**!**" By: Homer Simpson.**

**Divirtam-se! **

**Caminhada. PT 2**

Após uma não tão longa caminhada, algo acontece e deve ser algo grave.

Ana- AHHHHHHHHHH! – um grito apavorante.

Carter- Ali! – os dois correm, e vêem Ana paralisada, com cara de pânico, sua respiração estava ofegante, seu coração disparado. – Ana, você está bem?

Ana- A... A... A... – tentava falar, mas as palavras não saiam e estava tremendo inteira.

Kai- Fale de uma vez! – irritado, mas a ver o que Ana estava olhando. – Mas... – não estava acreditando no que via.

Carter- Ana! – tentava chamar a atenção.

Ana- A... A... – em pânico, até que grita. – ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANHA! – e sai correndo para trás do Carter.

Kai- Pu... rsrs. – tentando esconder o riso.

Carter- Tá falando sério? – rindo também. – É uma aranha!

Ana- MATA!! MATA!! MATA!! MATA!! – atrás do Carter.

Carter- É apenas uma aranha. E é pequena! – rindo.

Kai- Tá com medo dessa aranha? – se segurando para não rir.

Ana- E daí? E outra você sabe que esse bichos são asquerosos e principalmente uma picada de aranha pode te matar em segundos. – estava em pânico total.

Kai- Onde está a corajosa? A pessoa que encarou Voltaire? – não estava se agüentando ria da situação.

Ana- Vai morder seu pai na bunda! – irritada. – Matem logo essa merda!

Carter- Venha Ana. – puxando Ana.

Kai- Que isso, porque não dá um "oi"? – pegou a aranha e como se já não fosse infantil bastante, ele corre para Ana.

Ana- Vai se fode! – sai correndo.

Carter- Ana volta aqui! Kai pare com isso! – e dá um "pedala" em Kai.

Kai- Que isso? – irritado encara o Carter. ((pedala – é aquele senhor tapa na cabeça, daqueles que dá barulho e é dolorido pra caramba))

Carter- Vamos parar de brincadeira, era só o que me faltava! – dando uma bronca.

Kai- Nunca mais faça isso ou... – Carter interrompe.

Carter- Cale a boca ou será pior! – falava sério para o Kai. – Precisamos acha Ana.

Ana- Carter! – grita sei lá de que lugar.

Carter- Cadê você? – procurando.

Ana- Cadê a maldita? – não tinha como esconder, sua voz tinha um tom de pânico geral.

Carter- Já nos livramos dela. Vamos Ana, não temos tempo.

Ana- Já se livraram dela?

Carter- Já! – tentando acalmar a pessoa.

Ana- Perfeito! – saiu de seu esconderijo e com um pedaço de pau voa em cima de Kai. – Seu filho de uma puta, ta achando graça agora?

Carter- Pare com isso! – segurando a diaba que se debatia que nem peixe fora da água.

Kai- Acha que eu tenho medo?

Ana- Deveria ter! – e atira o pedaço de pau em Kai, que facilmente desvia. Mas Ana logo em seguida pega uma pedra.

Carter- Maldita hora em que trouxe vocês aqui! – tentando faze-la soltar a pedra.

Ana- Me solta!

Carter- Vai sossegar?

Ana- Depois que fazer esse viado comer essa pedra!

Carter- Vamos, não estamos muito longe.

Enquanto isso sr. Dickinson, estava conversando com o Diretor do aeroporto.

Sr. Dickinson- Como essa informação foi escapar assim?

Diretor- Senhor Dickinson por favor queira se acalmar.

Sr. Dickinson- Me acalmar? A última coisa que eu queria era que o mundo ficasse sabendo.

Diretor- Senhor eu não faço idéia de como saiu a notícia, mas eu perguntou... O que de mal pode acontecer? – senhor Dickinson olha com raiva para o diretor do aeroporto.

Enquanto isso no avião, os Bladebreakers estavam sentados numa rodinha em volta de uma pequena fogueira, no lado de fora do avião.

Max- E aí cara, como você tá? – preocupado com a feição do companheiro.

Tyson- Preocupado... – desanimado.

Max- Eles vão achar ajuda.

Tyson- Não é isso, eu to preocupado com o Vovô, quando souber o que aconteceu.

Kenny- Lembrei dele agora, como será que ele está?

Tyson- Estou pensando nele agora... como será que ele está?

Ray- Não se preocupem, o vovô é forte, mas com certeza já deve estar aqui na Rússia pra saber de você.

Tyson- Verdade, queria ver ele mais uma vez.

Kenny- E verá. Todos nós vamos ver nossas famílias de novo.

Ray- Vão achar a gente, mais cedo ou mais tarde vão achar!

Kenny- Gente eu sei que o comentário vai ser fora de hora, mas uma pessoa que com certeza deve estar dando pulos de alegria é Voltaire.

Tyson- Ah, com certeza!

Max- Será?

Tyson- Sem dúvidas.

Max- É muita maldade gente, como alguém consegue ser tão mal assim?

Tyson- Ele consegue. Com certeza deve estar pulando de alegria com a notícia.

Enquanto isso no escritório, mas não do dono da ALB e sim do malvado Voltaire, mas não sozinho estava com a equipe Dark Knights.

Voltaire- Droga! – e dá um soco na mesa de raiva.

Reaper- Mas senhor, os campeões do primeiro campeonato e os bladebreakers estavam no avião, foi melhor que encomenda a morte deles.

Voltaire- Esse fato foge totalmente dos meus planos.****– estava concentrado, enquanto Reaper continuava a falar.

Reaper- Tirando que a testemunha de Dickinson contra o senhor também estava no avião.

Daniel- Senhor? – chamou a atenção de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Quero que vocês vençam o próximo campeonato e nisso vocês vão capturar os dados das equipes restantes.

Envy- Não entendo porque quer os dados deles, nós lutando é mais do que o suficiente! – dizia irritado.

Voltaire- Eu dei uma ordem e não me questione de novo? Vão agora!

Daniel- Sim senhor, com sua licença. – e sai educadamente assim como Envy, mas este mais irritado.

Reaper- Algo mais senhor?

Voltaire- Sim, você eu quero que vigie o Dickinson, pelo menos uma vantagem nisso queria estar lá para ver a cara daquele maldito, quero que me informe tudo o que acontecer, qualquer notícia me avise.

Reaper- Sim senhor! – e sai do local.

Voltaire- Não poderia ter acontecido isso... **_Preciso pensar numa nova alternativa!_**

Voltando ao interior do avião, Daichi estava amuado no canto.

Suzy- Está tudo bem Daichi? – este apenas acena que sim com a cabeça. – Faz tempo que não fala nada.

Rhaian- Vamos Daichi, tomar um ar puro, estou preocupado com você amigo.

Suzy- Está ferido?

Daichi- Eu to legal! – estava encolhido, apenas apertando um objeto com as mãos.

Rhaian- O que tem aí?

Daichi- Nada! – e segurava com mais força ainda o objeto. – Apenas me deixem quieto. – Suzy e Rhaian se levantam, se afastam de Daichi.

Suzy- Vou chamar o Tyson para ver consegue falar com ele.

Rhaian- Ok! – Suzy vai logo em seguida até onde estavam os bladebreakers.

Suzy- Tyson!

Tyson- Fala.

Suzy- Eu quero pedir sua ajuda.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? – como se já não tivesse o suficiente preocupado.

Suzy- É o Daichi.

Tyson- O que tem ele, está ferido?

Suzy- Não, ele não quer falar com ninguém.

Tyson- Eu vou lá. – e entra no avião, Suzy ia seguindo, mas Ray a para.

Ray- Suzy, obrigado pela ajuda! Por ter cuidado de mim. – fala educadamente.

Suzy- Que isso, não foi nada!

Ray- Eu fico te devendo essa. – mas ao olhar outra pessoa. – Com licença. – e sai depressa.

Dori- Ray, como você está?

Ray- Melhorando...

Dori- Que bom... nossa que frio!

Ray- Fizemos uma fogueira, não quer ir se aquecer?

Dori- Hm... Não obrigada, eu vou ver minhas amigas, Sakura ainda está febril.

Ray- Claro. – desanima depois do balde de água fria.

Dori- Eu estou aqui apenas para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Ray- Entendo.

Dori- Vou entrar, licença. – e entra novamente no avião, nesse mesmo tempo Tyson tenta conversar com Daichi.

Tyson- E aí cara, o que aconteceu? – preocupado com o amigo.

Daichi- Nada, eu estou bem! – e apesar de Suzy e Rhaian serem sua equipe, Tyson era seu amigo, então não estava tão frio para falar com ele.

Tyson- O Daichi que eu conheço ele fica falando pelos quatro cantos do mundo e você está quieto.

Daichi- Não é nada, é só a preocupação. – e realmente era o tom que mostrava.

Tyson- Não esquente cara, vão nos achar.

Daichi- Eu sei disso...

Tyson- O que tem na mão? – curioso.

Daichi- Nada! – escondendo.

Tyson- O que é, já sei... uma foto de alguma garota! – brincando com o Daichi.

Daichi- Não! – fala bravo.

Tyson- Garoto? – surpreso.

Daichi- Vai se catar Tyson! – estava mais tranquilo. – É uma beyblade.

Tyson- O que aconteceu, quer que o Chief veja ela para você?

Daichi- Não é minha!

Tyson- Onde achou?

Daichi- Não achei... foi mal cara mas não posso contar!

Tyson- Porque?

Daichi- A pessoa que me deu essa beyblade, me pediu para não contar a ninguém.

Tyson- Credo, porque todo esse mistério? É alguma namorada?

Daichi- Para de encher o saco! – começando a se irritar. – Essa beyblade é minha garantia que eu vou sair daqui.

Tyson- Como assim?

Daichi- Não vai me deixar em paz mesmo?

Tyson- Sim, assim que você me contar!

Daichi- Sabe guardar segredo? – fala sério.

Tyson- Sei! – e Daichi se aproxima de Tyson.

Daichi- Eu também! – e sai.

Tyson- Mas que... – Daichi passa pela Suzy e pelo Rhaian.

Suzy- E aí Tyson, como ele está?

Tyson- Ele está bem, não se preocupe!

Enquanto isso, Carter, Ana e Kai estavam andando, Kai estava mais a frente, Ana ainda segurava uma pedra para qualquer "emergência", Carter apenas olhava estranho para a garota.

Kai- De acordo com o mapa, estamos a pouco quilômetros, se formos depressa chegamos antes de anoitecer. – lendo o mapa na mão.

Carter- Vamos depressa!

Ana- Epa... – ela para e olha para os lados. – Tem alguém aqui! – falando sério.

Kai- Outra aranha? – fala em tom de nojo.

Ana- Vai toma no...

Carter- O que viu? – interrompe antes de sair alguma outra palavra da boca dela.

Ana- Ali! – e foi correndo e viu uma pequena cabana.

Carter- Uma cabana aqui? – estranhando.

Ana- Vamos lá! – vai correndo em direção da mesma.

Carter- Se tiverem um rádio será ótimo! Vamos! – Carter e Kai seguem Ana, que assim que chega na cabana, bate a porta rapidamente.

Ana- Tem alguém aí? – e continuava batendo, e alguém atende.

Garota- Oi, em que posso ajudar? – era uma jovem de mais ou menos 17 anos, cabelos negros mas tinha um brilho puxado para o roxo, olhos azuis da cor do céu, pele clara, corpo perfeito.

Ana- Beleza, precisamos de ajuda! – foi curta e grossa e para varia a educação havia esquecido no avião.

Garota- Claro, entrem por favor, está muito frio aí fora! – gentilmente acolhe todos.

Carter- Nos desculpe por ir entrando assim, mas nosso avião caiu não muito longe e viemos procurar ajuda.

Garota- Nossa que horror, eu tenho um telefone via satélite, podem usar! – ela vai até outro cômodo, ao voltar ela traz o aparelho e cobertores. - Aqui, pode usar!

Carter- Obrigado! – e sem esperar telefona.

Garota- Não precisa me agradecer. – dizia com um jeito doce e suave.

Ana- Qual é seu nome?

Garota- Me chamo Laika... e você?

Ana- Eu sou Ana, aquele lá é o Carter e esse viado é o Kai!

Laika- Kai? – não acreditando. – Kai Hiwatari? – estava surpresa.

Kai- Sim, porque?

Laika- Não me leve a mal, mas eu sou uma grande admiradora dos Bladebreakers. – mas fica timida. – Desculpe vocês com problemas e eu me fazendo de tiete. – com vergonha.

Kai- Não tem problema. – falava calmo, esperando o Carter.

Ana- Mas o que você está fazendo numa cabana no meio do nada? – estranhando.

Laika- Eu venho passar uns dias de vez em quando, gosto de lugares isolados, silêncio de vez em quando nos ajuda. Mas na verdade acho que foi o destino, porque eu estava indo embora agora.

Kai- A cidade fica muito longe?

Laika- Não, uns 30 quilômetros! – Carter volta.

Carter- Já chamei socorro, vão levar vocês a cidade, eu vou voltar para mostrar o local exato!

Ana- Eu vou com você!

Carter- Não chega de problemas, você e Kai vão para a cidade!

Laika- Olha se quiserem eu posso levar eles, eu estou de carro.

Carter- Melhor não, eles vão te incomodar!

Laika- Que isso não é incomodo nenhum, assim que chegarem eles poderão entrar em contato com alguém responsável.

Carter- Boa idéia, eu não sei como te agradecer.

Laika- Eu já disse não precisa me agradecer, vou deixar o telefone com o senhor caso precisar.

Carter- Obrigado.

Laika- Então vamos?

Ana- Vamo que vamo! - e as duas saem.

Carter- Kai assim que chegar na cidade entre em contato com Dickinson, para avisa-lo!

Kai- Tudo bem!

Carter- Agora vá! – e os três entram no carro de Laika e vão para a cidade, alguns metros depois, Kai e Ana reparam nos helicópteros voando no céu e que com certeza era a ajuda de que precisavam.

Ana- **_Em pensar que eu vi todo mundo morto! _**– respira aliviada.

**Fim do capítulo.**

** O que acharam? Tava na hora disso acabar, e também tem a parte dos Dark Knight que já não era nenhuma surpresa, mas falando sério... essa garota caiu do céu, foi a salvação deles!**

** Bem depois de muito tempo isso meu melhor, se não gostaram, eu digo uma coisa "PEGA EU" AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA... BEIJOS A TODOS!**

** Ps: desculpe pelos erros tentei tirar todos!**


	30. Boas notícias

**E aí, beleza?**

Agora sim, volto com força total! E não vou mentir esses dois próximos capítulos serão os melhores na minha opinião... o por que eu acho isso? Bem só lendo mesmo! Vamos nessa!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Bem, ele pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas tem uma coisa que ele não pode comprar... Um dinossauro**!**" By: Homer Simpson.**

**Divirtam-se! **

**Boas notícias.**

Senhor Dickinson chega ao escritório da ALB, depois da conversa com o pessoal do aeroporto, estava exausto, desde que tinha chegado na Rússia não teve um dia de descanso e tirando que já não estava mais com 30 anos, isso só ajudava na exaustão do senhor, mas isso não acabou.

Vovô- Dickinson, o que aconteceu? Assim que eu vi na televisão, vim correndo!

Sr. Dickinson- Eu acabei de chegar do aeroporto, eu não queria que essa notícia se espalhasse...

Vovô- E quando pretendia me contar? E as outras famílias? – estava bravo, além de poder ter perdido os netos, Tyson em especial, era porque Dickinson havia escondido esse assunto.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sei, mas tem muita coisa em jogo, eu iria avisar-lhes, estava esperando o momento certo.

Vovô- O senhor tem filhos ou netos? – o senhor que Dickinson estava vendo em sua frente, era diferente daquele que havia lhe acompanhado por anos.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu entendo sua dor... – vovô interrompe.

Vovô- Entende? – estava nervoso. – Como pode entender?

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não quis falar nada até ter informações o suficiente, se realmente caiu ou teve que fazer um pouso forçado... – vovô inconformado interrompe de novo.

Vovô- Chega, pare de procurar esperança onde não existe! – estava descontrolado, chorava demais ao saber que infelizmente não veria mais seu neto.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas... – quando ia tentar acalmar o senhor.

Secretária- Senhor Dickinson, ligação na linha 1!

Sr. Dickinson- Veja quem é e mais tarde eu retorno.

Secretária- Mas é urgente... – Dickinson interrompe de novo.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, eu não posso falar agora.

Secretária- Mas senhor é o Kai!

Sr. Dickinson- O que? – vai depressa para o telefone. – Kai, é você? – estava assustado, temendo que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

_Kai- Sim senhor. _

Sr. Dickinson- Graças a Deus, como você está e os outros?

_Kai- Estão todos bem! – Dickinson coloca no viva voz. _

Vovô- E o Tyson? – preocupado.

_Kai- Está bem._

Sr. Dickinson- Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam bem.

_Kai- Vamos demorar uns dias para chegar a Moscou, porque temos que levar alguns feridos para o hospital. _

Sr. Dickinson- Eu mando o avião buscar vocês.

_Ana- Nem fudendo! Eu não quero entrar num avião tão cedo! _– gritava do outro lado.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou encontrar vocês aí.

_Kai- Não há necessidade..._

_Ana- VENHA E TRAGA UM RANGO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! _

_Kai- Quieta! Olha senhor Dickinson, eu liguei para o senhor se acalmar e acalmar a família dos demais. _

Sr. Dickinson- Já vou fazer isso, eu vou aí, preciso ver como todos estão!

_Kai- A decisão é sua._

Sr. Dickinson- Chego pela manhã!

_Kai- Certo, então até mais! _

Sr. Dickinson- Até logo! – e espera até que Kai desligue o telefone, assim que o jovem o faz. – Quer vir comigo? – fala para o Vovô, mesmo já sabendo da sua resposta.

Vovô- Sem dúvidas!

Sr. Dickinson- Vamos avisar as famílias, que eles foram achados e estão todos bem.

Vovô- Certo! – estava feliz ao saber que seu neto caçula estava bem, também se importava com Hiro, mas Tyson sempre fora o favorito, porque com a ausência do filho e do neto mais velho, ele havia criado um laço especial com o menino. – Vamos avisar logo, quero muito ver meu neto!

Sr. Dickinson- Claro! – e os dois alegres, saem para avisar as famílias, ao sair do prédio que ficava a sede da ALB, na Rússia, milhares de jornalistas apareceram e começaram a fazer perguntas.

Repórter 01- Senhor Dickinson, alguma notícia sobre o paradeiro do avião?

Sr. Dickinson- Claro e sem dúvidas são as melhores, ele foi encontrado e todos estão bem!

Repórter 02- Como isso senhor, alguém da equipe de resgate os avisou?

Sr. Dickinson- Não, um dos passageiros me ligou...

Repórter 03- Quem foi? – Dickinson abre um leve sorriso, não tanto por ter recebido o telefonema, mas sim porque vai saber que alguém não vai gostar da notícia.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai da equipe bladebreakers.

Repórter 01- Sério e como ele entrou em contato?

Sr. Dickinson- No momento eu não sei muito mais, preciso encontra-los aí sim, poderei dar mais respostas, o mais importante, tanto que foi por isso que eu estou aqui agora. É acalma as famílias dos integrantes das equipes, vamos nos responsabilizar pelo tratamento de cada um dos passageiros. Então por esse motivo que o campeonato está suspenso por tempo indeterminado, até sabermos como agir. – nisso ouve uma pequena confusão, mas logo resolvida. – Agora se me dão licença. – sai com o Vovô, entram no carro e saem imediatamente.

Enquanto isso, dentro do avião.

Alexander- Aconteceu alguma coisa estão demorando demais.

Ling- Calma Alex, a caminhada é longa, a cidade pode estar a quilômetros de distancia.

Alexander- Precisamos te levar para o médico.

Ling- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo.

Alexander- Demora, aposto que aconteceu alguma também com aquele inútil do Hiwatari. – estava com raiva devido a demora, mas para azar do mesmo, deveria ter ficado com os pensamento para ti.

Tyson- Pelo menos ele foi lá, você ficou aí plantado!

Alexander- Cale a boca, você não é ninguém para falar comigo.

Tyson- Cale a boca você! – responde a altura. – Você não é ninguém para falar nada, duvido muito que você encararia essa caminhada! – irritado.

Alexander- Eu não vou falar duas vezes. – em tom de ameaça.

Tyson- Acho que eu tenho medo?

Alexander- Você é suicida?

Tyson- Quem vê até pensa que assusta... – e os ânimos começam a esquentar.

Ling- Pare com isso! – tentando fazer Tyson e Alex pararem de discutir.

Ray- Droga... Tyson. – e foi para o amigo. – O que está acontecendo?

Alexander- É claro, sempre precisa dos amigos para te defender.

Tyson- Pode deixar Ray, não vou mais perder meu tempo com esse lixo. – um olhando com raiva para o outro.

Alexander- Vou te mostrar o lixo. – e quando iam partir para a briga.

Elise- Gente escutem? – todos ficam em silêncio.

Dayse- É um helicóptero! – e todos saem para fora.

Sakura- Onde está essa porcaria? – olhando para todos os lado, o barulho ficava mais evidente.

Ruby- OLHA LÁ! – aponta para o leste, e apareceram dois helicópteros desses de resgate.

Dori- Olha Max, eu não acredito! – feliz da vida, não só ela mas todos os que estavam no avião.

Tyson- Eles conseguiram! – na hora abre um sorriso vitorioso para o Alex, que fica quieto.

Elise- Finalmente, vamos sair daqui! – abraça Dimitri.

Dimitri- Opa! – abraça também Elise, não podia esconder estava feliz que aquele sufoco estava acabado.

Suzy- Daichi, venha os helicópteros chegaram! – falava feliz para o Daichi.

Daichi- Sério? – feliz.

Rhaian- Vamos! – e os três saem. Assim que os helicópteros pousam Carter sai do mesmo.

Carter- Venham, vamos sair desse lugar! – todos pegam o que dá de pertences, não demoram muito para esvaziarem a área.

Tyson- E o Kai e a Ana?

Carter- Estão bem, vamos nos encontrar na cidade!

Tyson- Que bom, fico feliz!

Kenny- Finalmente acabou, parece que ficamos lá semanas.

Tyson- Verdade!

Max- Será que nossas famílias vão estar lá pra ficar com a gente? – diz esperançoso.

Tyson- Ainda pergunta? – certo que seu avô já estava lá.

Ray- Eu mal espero para começar o campeonato!

Tyson- Nossa, tem mais essa.

Kenny- Gente, será que vamos conseguir algo? Acabamos de sair de um acidente de avião, ainda que o Kai não está 100 por cento recuperado. – preocupado com os amigos.

Tyson- É mais se esqueceram da pessoa em questão, já ficou de cara quando entregamos o campeonato, por causa dele vamos deixar claro. Acha que ele vai deixar que pegamos leve?

Ray- Tem razão, do jeito que o Kai é, era capaz de ele perder uma perna e no dia seguinte querer lutar beyblade.

Max- Com certeza, quem dera eu ser igual a ele!

Tyson- CREDO, VIRA ESSA BOCA PRA LÁ!

Max- Porque? Ele é forte e tem muita raça.

Tyson- Mas um Kai já é difícil de agüentar, imagina dois!

Max- Rsrsrsrsrrsrsrs... só você mesmo! – rindo do amigo.

Tyson- Quanto tempo será que demora? – preocupado, eles estava quase a cidade, mas Tyson estava ansioso para ver seu avô.

Carter- Pronto, chegamos! – e os helicópteros pousam no heliporto do hospital, já para exames. – Vamos! – ajudando as pessoas a descer.

Alex- Vamos. – ajuda Ling.

Elise- Espero que não seja nada. – preocupada com a amiga.

Dimitri- Gente, ela está bem. – falava tranquilo.

Ling- Sim, eu estou ótima! – ainda tentando acalmar o namorado Alex.

Hiro- Finalmente, agora podemos cuidar dessa febre! – ajudando Sakura.

Dori- Sim, como se sente amiga?

Sakura- Gente eu estou bem! – falava, mas estava um pouco pálida e estava trêmula.

Ruby- Tá nada, tá tremendo inteira.

Sakura- Claro, estamos na Rússia... não é muito quente por aqui não.

Dayse- Vamos gente. – e todos entram no hospital, rápidamente são atendidos principalmente Sakura, Ling e Ray que haviam ficado desacordados por algumas horas.

Tyson- Com licença, mas onde está o Kai Hiwatari? – perguntava para a enfermeira.

Enfermeira- Kai? Ah sim, está fazendo exame da perna parece que estava engessada e como foi tirado o curativo temos que verificar se realmente ele está bem. – essa notícia acalmou Tyson.

Tyson- Que bom, obrigado. – estava preocupado, porque apesar de tudo, Kai tinha recém saído do hospital e de um estado grave.

Kai- Já fez algum exame? – aparece Kai do nada, comentando com Tyson.

Tyson- Exame pra quê?

Kai- Ainda pergunta? – falava sério.

Tyson- Kai, não foi nada aquele ataque, foi stress.

Kai- Não me interessa, eu te disse que vai procurar um médico. – ainda mais sério.

Tyson- Mas Kai...

Kai- Isso não é um pedido! – e sai, logo em seguida entra Dayse.

Dayse- Oi Tyson, como você tá?

Tyson- Eu to bem e você?

Dayse- Aliviada, por sairmos de lá.

Tyson- Eu também estou mais que aliviado de ter saído de lá. – e ficou os dois alguns segundo em silêncio.

Ray- Então como vocês estão? – Ray aparece do nada com Max.

Tyson- Como você tá? – pergunta para Ray.

Ray- Estou bem, meu desmaio foi pela pancada, nada grave. – falava tranquilo.

Max- Eu soube que o senhor Dickinson está vindo aí.

Tyson- Que bom. – enquanto eles ficavam conversando, Laika aparece no quarto onde estavam os bladebreakers.

Laika- Oi, desculpe interromper a conversa, mas... eu precisa ver vocês. – dizia com olhos de admiração.

Tyson- Você é?

Laika- Meu nome é Laika, eu ajudei Carter, Ana e Kai.

Tyson- Sério mais como? – admirado com a moça, Dayse olha estranho para Laika.

Laika- Eu estava acampando, tenho um chalé perto das montanhas, eles apareceram e não podia negar ajuda.

Dayse- O que você estava fazendo numa cabana no meio do nada em pleno inverno? – pergunta desconfiada.

Laika- Bem eu sou escritora e gosto de bastante silêncio, então sempre vou a cabana para escrever.

Tyson- Nossa, que coincidência, muito obrigado pela ajuda! – dizia com muita gratidão.

Laika- Que isso. – sem graça.

Ray- Verdade, claro que os 3 conseguiriam achar a ajuda, mas você fez isso acontecer mais rápido, então obrigado!

Max- É obrigado! – ambos dizia também com gratidão. – Como podemos recompensar você?

Laika- Que isso, não precisa, claro que se um dia puder, gostaria de ver uma luta de vocês.

Ray- Com certeza, podemos arrumar isso sim!

Laika- Agradeço pelo convite. – ele ficam conversando por horas, enquanto isso no outro quarto.

Suzy- Daichi, onde você estava? – ao ver que Daichi estava nos corredores do hospital.

Daichi- Nada, eu fui fazer só uma coisa.

Suzy- O que? – curiosa.

Rhaian- Número 1 ou 2? – brincando.

Suzy- Credo, me poupe dos detalhes! – com nojo.

Daichi- Hehehehehehehe...

Suzy- O que foi fazer?

Daichi- Nada, eu fui devolver a beyblade.

Suzy- Ah sim, de quem era?

Rhaian- Fala aí. – os dois estavam numa curiosidade tremenda.

Daichi- Sabe guardar segredo? – se aproxima sério deles.

Suzy e Rhaian- Sim!

Daichi- Eu também! – rindo.

Suzy e Rhaian- HEI! – bravos.

Daichi- Peguei 3 trouxas já! Aiahauhauahauhauahuahau. – e sai, rindo da cara deles.

Suzy- Que isso. – irritada.

Rhaian- Nem queria saber tanto assim. – sem graça.

**NO DIA SEGUINTE!**

Senhor Dickinson e Vovô, chegam ao hospital.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter! – foi o primeiro que ele viu, foi rapidamente ao homem e o abraçou. – Como você está? – preocupado.

Carter- Estou, na verdade todos estamos bem! Como vai senhor Granger? – cumprimenta vovô.

Vovô- Estou bem, onde está o Tyson?

Carter- Quarto 3, pode ir ele falava muito no senhor. – dizia amigavelmente.- Senhor, vamos tomar um café, que devo estar de jejum faz algumas horas já.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro.

Carter- Nos acompanha senhor Granger? – convidativo.

Vovô- Se não se incomodam eu vou ver o Tyson.

Carter- Claro, vá! – dizia educadamente. Enquanto Dickinson e Carter vão ao refeitório, pedem café e um pedaço de bolo.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu estava muito preocupado com vocês.

Carter- Sem mentira, eu também estava, mas não com o avião e sim fora... como andou as coisas?

Sr. Dickinson- Você não vai acreditar quem veio me fazer uma visita.

Carter- Quem?

Sr. Dickinson- Voltaire!

Carter- O quê? – surpreso com o que ouvia.

Sr. Dickinson- Ele me disse que sabia de tudo e teve a coragem de me ameaçar.

Carter- O que mais ele disse? – sério.

Sr. Dickinson- Não falou coisa com coisa, quis jogar verde.

Carter- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, garantir que Voltaire não irá mais atrapalhar ninguém.

Sr. Dickinson- Tenho medo que ele descubra sobre a Ana.

Carter- Não se preocupe eu vou resolver.

Sr. Dickinson- Olha o que vai fazer Carter, tome cuidado, Voltaire não é de brincadeira.

Carter- Confie em mim! – fala sério e com confiança.

Sr. Dickinson- Coma, deve estar faminto. Eu vou olhar os outros lutadores. – e sai. Logo em seguida Carter se levanta e vai até o telefone e faz uma ligação.

Carter- Alô?

_Voz- Carter? É você? –_ a voz parecia surpresa.

Carter- Preciso de um favor!

_Voz- É só falar meu querido. _– falava de prontidão.

Carter- Agora, quero algum número de contato de Voltaire Hiwatari! – sério.

_Voz- Ah, pensei que eu teria um desafio, só um minuto. – _apenas se ouvia barulhos de teclas de computador. – _Então, achei quatro números, quer todos?_

Carter- Lógico! – assim a pessoa passa os telefones.

_Voz- Algo mais?_

Carter- Não só isso, obrigado!

_Voz- Qualquer coisa liga! _

Carter- Até mais! – e desliga o telefone e na hora faz contato com Voltaire, para sua sorte a competência de seu parceiro era enorme, no primeiro número já localiza. – Por gentileza senhor Voltaire.

_Secretária- Quem gostaria? _

Carter- Sócio da ALB!

_Secretária- Só um momento. ­_– o telefone fica mudo por alguns segundos.

_Voltaire- Dickinson, porque a honra de sua ligação?_

Carter- Não é Dickinson.

_Voltaire- Quem fala? _–agora seu tom de voz era sério.

Carter- Deve me conhecer, sou Carter novo sócio.

_Voltaire- Sim eu conheço, o que quer?_

Carter- Quero te fazer uma proposta. – olhando para os lados, para ver se não tinha ninguém. – Uma proposta que vai beneficiar nosso lado. – dizia num tom diferente, porém familiar para Voltaire.

_Voltaire- Que proposta?_

Carter- Não posso falar aqui, tem algum lugar que possamos falar?

_Voltaire- Claro, anote o endereço. _– desconfiado, porém queria saber o que o sócio da ALB e braço direito do Dickinson queria, no fundo estava gostando da situação em que Dickinson poderá ser apunhalado.

Carter- Certo, daqui dois dias à noite.

_Voltaire- Claro e vou avisando se estiver aprontando algo para cima de mim... _– na hora Carter interrompe.

Carter- O que eu te disse, minha proposta irá beneficiar nosso lado. Até a vista! – e desliga o telefone, para sua sorte, porque logo em seguida Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- Está tudo bem? – estranhando.

Carter- Sim, eu vim pegar alguma coisa salgada, não sou fã de doces! – falava naturalmente.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro! – com seu sorriso amigável no rosto.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Puta merda! Carter, que decepção, o que você vai fazer meu querido? Eu gostava tanto de tu!

Mas tudo bem, então... está aqui mais um capítulo e não vou mentir esse capítulo ficou fácil fácil de escrever, tava empolgada nesse dia!

Mas é isso, beijos a todos, mandem review bem bacanas pra eu!

E ATÉ MAIS!

**PS: Desculpe pelos erros, tento tirar todos. **


	31. Uma lição para não ser esquecida!

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem vamos lá... esse capítulo, na minha humilde opinião... será um dos melhores, você vão ver o porque!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

"**Nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar!**!**" By: Desconhecido. **

Gente antes de mais nada, eu quero dedicar esse capítulo a Xia Matsuyama, porque ela merece!!! PARABÉNS XIA!! \o/

**Divirtam-se! **

**Uma lição para NÃO ser esquecida.**

No hospital da cidade no interior, todos os lutadores foram bem tratados, foram feitos os procedimentos necessários principalmente com os que ficaram desacordados. Por milagre ninguém ficou gravemente ferido, Ray e Ling, ficaram desacordados devido a força da pancada, Sakura estava com febre porque tem uma imunidade baixa ao frio, mas os médicos estavam surpresos pela recuperação anormal do Kai, que não apresentou nenhum tipo de fratura na perna que havia sido engessada tempo atrás.

Mas o que mais importava para um, era o estado de saúde do seu neto.

Vovô- Como vai Tyson?

Tyson- Vovô? O que está fazendo aqui? – surpreso ao ver seu avô.

Vovô- O que acha que eu faria, assim que eu vi a notícia eu vim correndo.

Tyson- Que bom vovô, fico feliz em ver você! – abraça o senhor.

Vovô- Fiquei com muito medo de te perder. – estava aliviado por ver seu neto.

Kai- Senhor Granger!

Vovô- Olá Kai, como vai indo?

Kai- Estou bem, quero conversar com o senhor, urgente! – falava sério.

Tyson- Kai! Por favor... – todos olham estranho, para os dois.

Kai- Não interessa! – fala para Tyson. – Podemos conversar? – falando sério.

Vovô- Claro! Tyson, já volto!

Tyson- Kai, eu quero falar com você!

Kai- Não, eu já volto!

Tyson- Por favor! – Tyson falava sério, Kai se limitou a olhar ele. – Em particular.

Vovô- Tudo bem, vamos rapazes! Depois nós conversamos Kai. – e sai, seguidos pelo Ray, Max e Kenny.

Kai- O que foi?

Tyson- Não conte nada ao vovô!

Kai- O quê? Ele não sabe? – de cara com aquilo.

Tyson- Não, eu quero que continue assim. – falando sério com Kai.

Kai- Mas o que você tem na cabeça? – irritando-se com Tyson.

Tyson- Ele não sabe, já tem muitos problemas... – Kai o interrompe.

Kai- O que acha que vai acontecer se em uma luta, você passar mal? Acha que ele não vai ficar preocupado.

Tyson- Kai, só foi o stress, aquilo não era nada. – tentando se explicar.

Kai- Nada? Como pode chamar aquilo de nada? – estava perdendo a calma com a teimosia do outro. – Eu não falo nada, com uma condição...

Tyson- Fala.

Kai- Você vai no médico, terá que me mostrar todos os exames.

Tyson- Não é preciso, eu já disse.

Kai- É isso ou eu falo com seu avô! – falava sério.

Tyson- Certo! Faço os exames e você não fala nada! – nisso Kai encarou Tyson, mas sem dar sua resposta.

O fim do dia foi marcado com famílias, chorando de alegria com seus filhos, irmãos e netos que haviam sobrevivido a queda, as famílias dos Meteoros como a mãe do Daichi e os tutores de Suzy e Rhaian, chegaram logo após o senhor Dickinson, os próximos vieram a família das Furious, como os pais de Dayse e Dori, Ruby era órfã mas também recebeu uma visita de seu tutor, a irmã gêmea da Sakura também foi visitá-la, os familiares da equipe Nightfall, foram os últimos a chegar, mas também foi a que chegou em mais estilo, eram todos chiques e sofisticados.

Foi um dia inteiro de conversa e das bravas já que depois desse acidente, muitos pais e tutores não queriam que tal integrante continuasse na luta, porém, foram convencidos para que os deixassem continuar os campeonatos, com certeza os que lutaram para ficar foram os Nightfall, já que tinham uma vaga garantida a final.

Com o passar do dia muitas equipes, para não dizer todas, assim que saíram do hospital já conversaram com Dickinson, querem seguir para Moscou, descansarem lá, logo depois sim... Começar os treinos e dar início ao campeonato russo.

Sr. Dickinson- Vocês tem certeza? Não querem esperar mais uns dias? Esperar que os médicos façam exames.

Alexander- Senhor Dickinson, melhor irmos já para Moscou, lá nos descansamos, fazemos os exames necessários, se caso tivermos condições porque não começar o campeonato? – falava sério com Dickinson.

Ling- Sim, eu concordo com o Alex, ninguém ficou ferido e não teve nenhuma vítima fatal, não há motivos para nós atrasarmos o campeonato. – séria também, mas delicada.

Daichi- Com certeza, mesmo assim eu estou doido já para lutar beyblade! – dizia de um jeito animador.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas estou preocupado com vocês e o trauma sofrido por causa da queda?

Dimitri- Que trauma? A Ling disse, não teve ninguém que foi dilacerado ou morto, está todo mundo bem, vendendo saúde.

Dori- Concordo com o Dimitri, o avião não caiu e sim fez um pouso forçado, pelo menos em mim não me causou nenhum trauma.

Sr. Dickinson- Fico feliz que você esteja bem menina Dori, porém, temos que ver os outros.

Ana- Que mane ver os outros. – irritada já com a demora. – Assim, que aguenta vai lutar no campeonato, agora quem se diz chocado com a pira que aconteceu, vá pra casa e bebe leite! – falando como se fosse à solução dos problemas.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem, se é assim que vocês querem, partimos quando vocês quiserem.

Rhaian- O mais rápido possível seria ótimo!

Suzy- Sim, aí teremos tempo, para todos os procedimentos, como exames e tals.

Dayse- Com certeza, aí não atrasaremos tanto assim.

Daichi- Aí, vamos hoje a noite! – animado.

Dayse- Por mim tudo bem, e vocês meninas? – perguntava para sua equipe.

Ruby- Com certeza, eu topo.

Dori- Sim, e vocês gente? – perguntavam para os nightfall e os meteoros.

Elise- Bem, faço de tudo para acabar com essa conversa inclusive encarar mais duas horas de vôo até Moscou!

Dimitri- Na verdade é um pouco mais, estamos na Rússia...

Elise- Tá que seja! – irritada com o loiro. – Não me venha com gracinhas hoje.

Dimitri- O que eu fiz?

Sr. Dickinson- Então tá decidido, eu vou chamar um táxi e vamos para o aeroporto. – todos da sala concordaram. – E aí faremos uma pausa de uma semana no campeonato, para vocês se preparem, está bom o tempo ou precisam de mais dias?

Alexander- Por mim poderia ser menos dias, eu estou preparado já. – falava sério.

Ana- Ah tah, falou o bonzão agora! Quem vê pensa... – olhando feio para o Alexander.

Dori- Uma semana está ótimo!

Sr. Dickinson- E vocês? – perguntava para o restante, que simplesmente afirmaram. – Certo, eu vou chamar os carros. – e sai. Enquanto isso Vovô, Ray, Max e Kenny estavam no canto da sala.

Ray- Bem, temos uma semana para nos preparar.

Max- Sim! – estava sério.

Kenny- Aconteceu alguma coisa Max?

Max- Não, é que eu to curioso para saber o que eles estão conversando.

Vovô- Com certeza estão se xingando, no mínimo.

Ray- Rssrsrrsrsrs, com certeza.

Kenny- Mas o Tyson estava muito sério.

Vovô- Sem ofensa, mas acho que não é da nossa conta.

Ray- Bem, vai entender!

Max- Vamos ver se eles terminaram a conversa. – e foram até o quarto, ao chegar lá, encontra Tyson e Kai com uma feição séria.

Vovô- Está tudo bem? – olhando aquilo e estranhando.

Tyson- Sim, apenas conversamos.

Ray- Tem certeza, o clima está meio pesado!

Kai- Vamos sair hoje ainda, descansem porque assim que chegarmos em Moscou temos que nos preparar! – e sai do quarto.

Kenny- Certo, vamos conseguir essa vaga agora!

Tyson- Sim, com certeza! – com seu sorrisão de sempre.

Mais tarde assim foi feito, era mais ou menos por volta das 21:45 da noite, todos estavam novamente embarcando para Moscou, em algumas horas estariam na capital a Rússia, ao chegarem muitos fãs e repórteres os pressionavam sobre o acidente, alguns se limitaram a passar reto e ignorar, alguns responderam o básico, outros já falaram um pouco mais, só que nada de importante, era o de sempre "Estou muito feliz que meus amigos e eu sobrevivemos e uma queda horrível". Logo depois que se instalaram no hotel, se despediram da família o único que ficou foi o Vovô Granger.

No dia seguinte as outras equipes, também fizeram um interrogatório, tudo começou no restaurante, quando as equipes que chegaram para um esperto café da manhã.

Carol- Mas conta aí, o que aconteceu? – perguntando para os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Poxa, não foi nada demais, o avião teve que fazer um pouso forçado, por causa de um defeito. – cansando por explicar pela 18° vez.

Leandro- Mas alguém de vocês ficou gravemente ferido?

Tyson- Não, galera não me levem a mal, mas gostaria que não tocassem no assunto... pelo menos não agora!

Marcos- Ele tem razão, já basta os repórteres. Vamos deixar ele sossegado.

Carol- Credo, eu só queria saber!

Sérgio- Concordo com a Carol, porque eles não falam nada?

Marcos- Mas eu também quero saber, apenas precisamos procurar alguém que não se incomodem em contar! – num tom jaguara, assim que todos da equipe pegam seus cafés.

Leandro- Certeza, vamos falar com os Meteoros ou as Furious. – Tyson fica de cara ao ouvir aquilo, mas abre um leve sorriso com a curiosidade do mesmo.

Carol- Ana! – a equipe brasileira logo foi se achegando.

Ana- Fala meus queridos! – com a boca cheia e pegando comida.

Sérgio- Conta aí, como foi lá? Foi você que buscou ajuda né?

Marcos- Conta aí? – Ana abre um sorriso amistoso.

Ana- Galera, assim... se eu falar vou passar por fuxiqueira!

Carol- Que isso, não vai ser não. Será nosso segredo.

Ana- Vocês sabem guardar segredo? – se aproximando da equipe brazuka's.

Brazuka's- Sim! – falam em unisono e baixo.

Ana- Eu também! Hehehehehehe... – após preparar seu prato estilo "pedreiro" sai.

Carol- Quer saber, deixa quieto! – brava se senta à mesa.

Marcos- Nem queria saber mesmo! – eles comem seu rango, mas nesse meio termo, Tyson se senta ao lado de Ana.

Ana- Fala cara!

Tyson- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir uma coisa...

Ana- Que coisa? – estranhando.

Tyson- Uma coisa que você disse sobre segredo.

Ana- Segredo? Que segredo?

Tyson- Bem... Porque o Daichi estava com sua beyblade? – na verdade era um chute.

Ana- Porra, ruivinho de merda, eu disse para ele não contar pra ninguém! – e o chute de Tyson acerta bem "onde a coruja dorme".

Tyson- Foi você? Porque? – estava surpreso, desconfiava do motivo.

Ana- Ele tava muito emo para o meu gosto... aí eu dei minha beyblade como prova, de que ele voltaria para casa.

Tyson- Ele te devolveu?

Ana- Claro! Não estamos aqui?

Tyson- Eu sabia que era você... ele não me disse nada, mas sabia!

Ana- Não fale pra ninguém! – fala sério para o Tyson.

Tyson- Porque não?

Ana- Porque se não eu te mato! – foi direta.

Tyson- Claro! Fique sossegada.

Ana- Bom... mas esses bolinhos estão bom né?

Tyson- Não peguei... não sei porque mas não peguei! – estranhando que no prato do Tyson também no estilo "pedreiro", não tinha os bolinhos.

Ana- Pega piá, tá bom mesmo! – e dá bolinho, ali ficam conversando na boa. Enquanto isso Dayse olha de longe.

Dayse- Não gosto disso... – estava com ciúmes do garoto.

Ruby- Realmente, Ana é um verdadeiro imã de homens, atrai todos, não sei o que ela tem... acho que é sua timidez, sua boa educação, seu jeito delicado, não tem rapaz que resista. – falando de jeito sério.

Dayse- Mesmo?

Ruby- Alô! Olha o que você está fazendo! – dando bronca na Dayse.

Dayse- O que?

Dori- Dayse, nao só você, mas algumas meninas tem o péssimo habito de achar que uma relação entre um menino e uma menina, tem que ser o namoro! – lembrando a Dayse.

Hiro- Sem falar, que ali eu vejo dois garotos!

Sakura- Que maldade Hiro. – dá uma bronca em Hiro. – Porém, se eu não os conhecessem, eu diria que a menina é o de boné!

Hiro- Sakura! – agora ele dava bronca.

Ruby- Estou falando que... ciuminho besta, não tem motivo para isso! – rindo da amiga.

Dayse- Eu sei... vocês tem razão! Não há motivos! – abre um sorriso e continua seu café da manhã.

Alexander- Então vamos fazer o seguinte, não vamos levar tão a sério esse campeonato.

Elise- Porque?

Alexander- Ling precisa estar completamente curada... – Ling o interrompe.

Ling- Eu já estou bem, não há motivos para que levemos o campeonato na brincadeira. – falando sério.

Alexander- Tem certeza, não quer esperar mais um tempo?

Ling- Alex, teremos uma semana para nos recuperarmos e treinar, não há motivos!

Dimitri- É isso aí baixinha! – elogiando a amiga.

Elise- Rrsrsrsrsrs... quem até pensa que você é muito alto! – brincando com Dimitri.

Dimitri- Ah Elise, hoje não. – irritado com a provocação da loira.

Elise- Dimitri, o gigante! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Dimitri- Chega! – se irrita, mas só piora a situação, porque só faz Alex e Ling abrirem um leve sorriso. Enquanto eles ficavam na provocação, algo estava distraindo Annie da equipe, Fire Star.

Niranda- Annie. – ao ver que a menina não atendia. – Annie!!! – aquilo faz Annie despertar do transe.

Annie- Oi, tava longe!

Nathy- O que aconteceu? Nos últimos dias você estava longe!

Niranda- É verdade. – preocupada com a amiga.

Annie- Não aconteceu nada e não estou viajando!

Yube- Está desse jeito desde do acontecido com o avião.

Zack- Bem, agora que você comentou... fale Annie, o que aconteceu?

Annie- Nada eu estava preocupada com eles só isso! – irritada com eles. – Eu já volto! – e sai.

Enquanto as equipes, estavam tomando café, senhor Dickinson e Carter, estavam no escritório.

Carter- Bem, com essa semana de recuperação dos lutadores, vamos ter que adiantar o campeonato brasileiro e o americano para que possamos fazer a final no tempo certo. – via Carter mexendo numas agendas e no computador.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, eu já mandei avisar a filial do Brasil, para ir se preparando, é capaz de começarmos até uma semana antes. – Carter remexe o bolso, vê seu celular ele estava tocando, pro sorte estava no modo "silencioso".

Carter- Com licença, preciso atender.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro! – e Carter sai do recinto e atende o celular numa área segura.

Carter- Como achou meu número?

_Voltaire- Isso já não importa, se quiser falar comigo, você tem 1 hora! _– aquilo pegou deve ter pegado Carter com surpresa.

Carter- Perfeito, no mesmo local? – pelo jeito não, porque respondia de um jeito que gostou.

_Voltaire- Sim. _– e desliga o telefone.

Carter- _**Melhor que encomenda.**_ – abre um sorriso. Enquanto isso no local onde Carter encontraria Voltaire, o mesmo já parecia estar planejando algo.

Voltaire- Quando ele chegar, quero que vocês quatro fiquem atentos, eu não confio nele. Qualquer coisa não hesitem em atacar. – falava para os Dark Knight e mais um.

Envy- Desculpe senhor, mas viu o tamanho do Carter, se batermos de frente com ele, não vai ser boa idéia.

Voltaire- Está com medo? – olhando com desprezo.

Envy- Não é isso, mas eu to falando que nós 4 contra o Kai é uma coisa, agora vai saber da onde esse Carter é? E outra, viram o tamanho do cara, o cara é alto e forte.

Reaper- Nós damos conta! – disse com certeza.

Daniel- Temos que nos preparar.

4° integrante- Vamos para com isso que daqui uma hora ele aparece.

Reaper- Se escondam e se preparem! – e os quatro se escondem.

Voltaire- _**Será que Carter é capaz mesmo de trair Dickinson? **_– pensava consigo mesmo.

Enquanto isso voltando ao escritório do Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Está tudo bem Carter? – ao ver Carter voltando a sala.

Carter- Está sim, eu preciso dar uma saída, espero que não se incomode.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro, sabe que nem precisa pedir permissão.

Carter- Claro, eu volto logo!

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, se cuide! – com seu habitual sorriso.

Carter- O senhor também. – e sai do escritório, vai até a garagem do hotel, pega o carro e vai de encontro com Voltaire, após alguns minutos chega no local, ele vê uma limusine, Voltaire e mais nada. – Senhor Voltaire. – falava sério.

Voltaire- Então, o que queria falar comigo?

Carter- Eu vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

Voltaire- E que benefícios eu terei? – falava sério.

Carter- Bem eu disse que iria beneficiar nosso lado... – e encara Voltaire. – Meu e do Dickinson.

Voltaire- Como assim? – suspeitando, mas não com surpresa.

Carter- Minha proposta é q seguinte, que se afaste do Sr. Dickinson e de todos da ALB! – dizia em tom de ameaça.

Voltaire- Rsrsrsrsrs... Eu tenho uma proposta, dê meia volta e vá embora, porque se não vai acontecer algo não muito agradável para você! – e aparecem os quatro capangas e cercam Carter.

Carter- Então foram vocês que fizeram aquela covardia com o garoto?

Voltaire- Sabe que isso é uma acusação séria? – estava com um sorriso no rosto sarcástico e vencedor, porque com seus 4 capangas os mesmo que fizeram aquilo com o Kai iriam cuidar facilmente de Carter.

4° integrante- Chefe o que faremos? Damos a mesma lição que demos no Kai? – Carter olhou com raiva para eles.

Voltaire- Bem, no início eu o deixaria ir embora, mas não admito que me ameacem. – e vai os quatro capangas, cercam Carter.

Carter- Seus desgraçados. – estavam com raiva. – Sinceramente, eu vou adorar isso! – primeiro dos encapuzados era Envy, foi atacar Carter pelas costas. – Vocês cometeram um erro terrível... – quando Envy foi dar um chute nas costas de Carter, o mesmo desvia facilmente, pega a perna de Envy e joga com muita violência em cima do segundo, Daniel.

Reaper- Ora seu! – e vai com toda a força para bater em Carter, mas não sem antes de pegar um pedaço de ferro.

Carter- O que? Agora que a vítima de vocês não é um garoto, vocês apelam? – facilmente detém ataque de Reaper, pega o pedaço de ferro e joga longe, pega Reaper pelo pescoço, dá um soco na cara dele e o joga para longe. – Mais alguém? – olhando para o 4° integrante.

4° integrante- Vai ser um prazer? – com muita velocidade, avança em Carter com êxito dá um soco.

Carter- Isso? – abre um sorriso sarcástico. – Eu vou fazer vocês pagarem a covardia que fizeram com o Kai. – o 4° integrante vai até Carter tentar aplicar mais golpes, mas Carter com facilidade desvia dos golpes.

4° integrante- _**Como isso? **_– olhando assustado.

Carter- Deve estar se perguntando né? – estava com sarcasmo. – Bem fui do exército, por isso covardes medíocres como vocês não me são problemas. – e dá uns quatro à cinco socos seguidos no capanga, que fica zonzo. – Deve achar covardia o que eu estou fazendo não? – e se aproximou da pessoa. – Sinceramente, não dou a mínima. – olhando que o capanga até cai de tonto, não conseguia levantar, para finalizar dá um chute que o coloca em nocaute.

Voltaire- Mas como? – estava assustado.

Carter- Agora é sua vez! – se aproximando do velho.

Voltaire- Vamos conversar, posso te dar muito dinheiro... – Carter interrompe na hora.

Carter- Como você é patético, agora não está mais valentão, igual quando você ameaça seu próprio neto? – dá um soco em Voltaire que desaba no chão, mas parece que Carter não iria parar por aí e levanta o velho pela gola da blusa. – Agora está com medo? – dizia em tom de ameaça, Voltaire jamais tinha encarado alguém naquele estado, Carter estava assustando.

Voltaire- Não vê que é uma covardia bater em um senhor que tem idade para ser seu pai? – tentando fazer o bom senso de Carter se ligar, porém, isso não estava adiantando.

Carter- Tá de brincadeira? Covardia? Quem é você para falar de covardia? – e dá outro soco no Voltaire. – Espancou seu neto! – levanta e dá mais um soco em Voltaire. – Como se não bastasse quase o matou, quando ele estava cego! – dá um chute no Voltaire e estava caído no chão. – E ainda por cima ameaçou Dickinson! – dá mais um chute.

Voltaire- Por favor, pare! – estava sangrando, estava quebrado, estava se ferrando.

Carter- Por favor? Você está brincando? Onde está o temido Voltaire? – e o levanta. – Você não passa de um maldito e vou dizer se ameaçar Dickinson novamente ou chegar de qualquer lutador de beyblade, principalmente os Bladebreakers, eu te garanto, a polícia não achara seu corpo!

Voltaire- ... – Voltaire estava tonto, queria falar mas não conseguia.

Carter- Acho que eu acabei por aqui. – dá um último chute, na perna de Voltaire, assim quebrando, mas quando Voltaire ia caindo no chão, Carter o segura, não para ajudar e sim para atirar com mais força no chão. – Espero que não se esqueça dessa lição, eu odiaria ter que repetir essa conversa! – dá um último chute que deixa Voltaire desacordado. Assim que termina tira a poeira da roupa, entra novamente no carro, liga e sai do local, deixando quatro capangas e Voltaire, machucados, desacordados e em mal estado.

**Fim do capítulo!**

**DAAAAAA-LHE CARTER! EU SEI QUE ALGUNS PODEM DIZER QUE FOI HORRIVEL E TALS, MAS EU ADOREI! BOA CARTER, EU TE AMO! **

Bem a primeira impressão era que realmente Carter iria trair Dickinson, mas não... não é a toa que esse capítulo foi meu favorito, Voltaire mereceu a lição e não só ele, mas todos que fizeram aquilo com o Kai! Agora me diga quem esperava uma coisa dessas? Ahuahauhauahuahuahuahua eu te adoro Carter! **VIVA Carter! \o/**

**Mas é isso beijos a todos! Até mais ver! o/**

**Ps: desculpe pelos erros eu tentei tirar todos e outra esse capítulo como já disse é dedicado a Xia, parabéns querida!**


	32. Início controverso!

**E aí, beleza?**

Galera, esse capítulo estava pronto já, mas tinha algo nele que eu não curti e depois de muita discussão e muita conversa, finalmente foi descoberto o problema e está aqui pessoal! Dedicado a Jana Winchester e Eclair Sakura.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"A culpa é minha e coloco em quem eu quiser!" By: Homer Simpson

**Divirtam-se! **

**Início controverso!  
**

Mais a noite, no mesmo dia do "castigo" do Voltaire, Carter ainda estava no escritório olhando uns papeis, senhor Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, não conseguiu terminar ainda?

Carter- Não, como essa minha saída à tarde, atrasou tudo! – organizava suas coisas.

Sr. Dickinson- Está tudo bem? – preocupado.

Carter- Claro! Porque não haveria de estar? – estranhando pela pergunta.

Sr. Dickinson- Está meio estranho desde o final do campeonato na china.

Carter- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, apenas quero que essa semana passe rápido para darmos início no campeonato. – dizia calmamente, mas ainda concentrado.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro essa semana os lutadores, que estiveram no acidente, vão fazer os exames.

Carter- Sim, eles estão doidos para que comece o campeonato!

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, acho que esse campeonato será mais tranquilo, comparado ao anterior.

Carter- Sem dúvidas! Vai descansar, eu termino aqui!

Sr. Dickinson- Não vou mentir, estou precisando! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – com seu sorrisão simpático.

Carter- Vai, porque quando começar o campeonato não vai ter folga!

Sr. Dickinson- Hahahahahah! Certo boa noite!

Carter- Boa noite senhor! – e Dickinson sai do escritório, Carter fica na boa continuando seus afazeres.

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS!**

Tyson entra no quarto e encontra os bladebreakers estava com um papel na mão.

Kai- Que papel é esse? – já imaginando o que seria.

Tyson- Você não queria isso? – entrega o papel para o Kai.

Kai- Umph! – pega o papel e se levanta.

Kenny- O que aconteceu?

Max- É uma prova? – ambos curiosos.

Tyson- Não... não é nada! – dizia tranquilo. – Está satisfeito Kai?

Kai- Não! – e amassa o papel. – Quero o original, toda a papelada. Não isso aqui!

Tyson- Mas foi isso que eu arrumei! – irritado, enquanto os outros só olhavam o início da discussão.

Kai- Então me arrume um que não tenha erros de gramática! – joga o papel em Tyson, que o deixa sem graça.

Ray- Gente, porque não vamos para o ginásio, está prestes a começar o campeonato! – tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Eles vão escolher as equipes para a luta.

Max- Quero lutar contra os atuais campeões! – dizia animado.

Ray- Eu quero uma luta de verdade contra os Nightfall! – também animado.

Kenny- Gente, não importa quem nos pegarmos, temos que lutar com a mesma força e dessa vez não vai haver ninguém e nada para nos atrapalhar! – os três animados, enquanto Kai encarava Tyson, com um olhar de reprovação.

Mais tarde todas as equipes estavam no ginásio, esperando Dickinson, que chega logo em seguida.

Sr. Dickinson- Bom dia a todos! Vamos dar início na segunda fase do campeonato, que vai garantir mais uma vaga para a grande final, todos conhecem as regras, luta entre duas equipes, 3 jogadores, uma melhor de três. É eliminatória então, perdeu só no próximo campeonato! Sem mais delongas vamos ao sorteio das equipes, faremos no sorteio manual, para não haver discussão sobre a integridade do evento. Primeira luta... – e mexe numa caixa. – Bladebreakers contra... Lord of The Elements! – e já começa os comentários.

Samy- Essa não, logo eles! – não gostou da notícia.

Kyo- Gente, eu não gostei disso, eles vão vir empolgados.

Ryo- Não importa, temos que vencer dessa vez, se não nosso título vai estar ameaçado!

Samy- Mas mesmo assim, é que os Nightfall pegaram eles em um mau momento!

Ryo- Melhor ainda, assim quando derrotarmos eles, todos irão saber porque somos campeões mundiais, e que a luta contra os Brazuka's não passou de zebra! – falando sério.

Tyson- Nossa, logo eles?

Kenny- Conseguiu o que queria Max!

Max- Irado, vou adorar lutar contra eles!

Ray- Eu quero lutar também! – já começando a encrenca.

Tyson- Mas eu vou primeiro! – eles já se decidindo, quem iria lutar.

Sr. Dickinson- A quarta luta será. – e tira mais um nome. – Nightfall contra Dark Knight.

Elise- Droga! – irritada.

Dimitri- Mas que venham, com certeza desistem antes!

Alex- Acho que não dessa vez, não sei o que aconteceu, mas eles me parecem muito mais concentrados. – observava de longe, Reaper repara e encara Alex.

Ling- Bem, se passarmos dos Dark Knight, podemos pegar os bladebreakers, se caso eles também passarem pelos atuais campeões.

Alex- Com certeza, os bladebreakers não passam, não enquanto tiverem alguém como o Kai na equipe!

Ling- Alex, isso não é coisa que se fala!

Alex- Mas é a verdade!

Sr. Dickinson- Sétima luta, Brazuka's Team contra Furious Girls.

Ana- Agora o bicho pega! – animada. – Dessa vez eu luto!

Hiro- Tire o cavalo da chuva, temos que ver como vai se sair no treino para escolhermos a melhor equipe!

Ana- Cale a boca! – já se irrita.

Sakura- Gente eu já volto! – e sai do local.

Dayse- Bem, vamos vencer os Brazuka's, tá na hora de recuperar o respeito!

Dori- Verdade, eu quero lutar dessa vez! – dizia animada. – Eles jogam com tudo, quero testar minhas habilidades.

Hiro- Claro!

Ana- AH TAH, PORQUE ELA PODE E EU NÃO? – irritada.

Hiro- Porque ela participa de todos os treinos, ao contrário de você que está onde eu não quero nem saber! – irritado também. – Se você se dedicasse aos treinos eu poderia sem dúvidas colocá-la numa luta!

Ana- Eu não participo dos seus treinos, porque eles não funcionam!

Hiro- Com você só! – e já ia começar uma discussão maior.

Ruby- Meu Deus, calem a boca!

Hiro- Quer saber, vejam como vão ser as lutas eu já volto!

Ana- Sai vazado! – irritada.

Carol- Vitória garantida, elas enquanto não aprenderem a virar uma equipe de verdade não nos vencem! – dizia com confiança.

Sergio- Vai ser bom demais essa luta, quero lutar dessa vez!

Leandro- Claro, vamos decidir certo, assim elas terão uma grande surpresa!

Carol- Só sei que eu vou lutar contra a Sakura! – ainda mais decidida.

Marcos- Mas...

Carol- Não interessa, essa luta é minha!

Marcos- Que seja! – irritado, porque sabia que não podia irritá-la.

Sr. Dickinson- A última luta será entre Meteoros contra Fire Star!

Daichi- Vai ser difícil, eles chegaram as finais contra os Nightfall!

Suzy- Vamos vencer, temos que vencer!

Rhaian- Vamos treinar, temos 2 dias ainda para essa luta, temos que trabalhar bastante!

Sr. Dickinson- Então aí estão as equipes, se preparem as 3 primeiras lutas começaram hoje a tarde! Obrigado e boa sorte a todos! – e sai, todos já saem rapidamente do ginásio já para se preparar para a luta.

Mais à tarde, Sakura andava saia da lanchonete com um refrigerante, mas para quando vê uma sombra.

Sakura- Mas! – e segue a sombra, que vai saindo do stadium. – Hei! – assim a sombra para. – Quem é você? O que quer? – estranhando, mas não era um qualquer era o quarto elemento.

4° integrante- Você! – com um tom sádico.

Sakura- Como assim? – estranhando, mas se assusta quando vê rapidamente o sujeito lançar uma beyblade.

Enquanto isso, os bladebreakers estavam indo ao ginásio.

Tyson- Então está decidido, eu vou primeiro, Max o segundo e vai o Ray! Está bom assim? – perguntando a todos.

Ray- Por mim está ótimo!

Tyson- Max?

Max- Certeza cara! – estava animado com a luta.

Tyson- Kai? – ao ver que Kai só encarava e com raiva. – Vou aceitar isso como um "sim"! – e eles vão até onde irá acontecer a luta.

Samy- Ryo vai primeiro, aí vai Kyo e depois eu! O que acham?

Kyo- Por mim fechou!

Ryo- Eu quero lutar contra o Tyson se caso ele não lutar a primeira eu vou mudar! – falava sério.

Samy- Tudo bem então! Vamos, não quero perder mais nenhum minuto!

Kyo- Vamos garantir nossa vaga! – e saem, ao chegarem no stadium, eles vêem os bladebreakers vindo.

Samy- Temos que acabar com isso logo!

Ryo- Se acalme... - falava calmamente, ao contrario de seus companheiros.

Dj- BOA TARDE AMIGOS E FÃS!!! VAMOS A UMA LUTA INCRIVEL, BLADEBREAKERS CONTRA LORD OF THE ELEMENTS!

Aj- Com certeza, estou animadasso com essa luta, os atuais campeões contra os antigos campeões!

Brad- As duas equipe tem muito a provar, já que não passaram da primeira fase no campeonato anterior.

Dj- Vamos lá com a primeira luta, Tyson dos bladebreakers contra Ryo dos L.O.T.E!!!

Brad- Todos nós conhecemos Tyson e sabemos do que ele é capaz!

Aj- Com certeza, e sua fera bit Dragoon dispensa comentários!

Dj- Agora, palmas para Ryo da equipe L.O.T.E!!

Brad- Um cara que não veio para brincar e quer mostrar porque é o campeão!

Aj- Com certeza e com sua fera bit Aka, não vai dar moleza para Tyson!

Dj- PRONTOS?

Ryo- Pronto!

Tyson- Com certeza! – e os dois se preparam.

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! LET IT RIP!!!!

Ryo- Vai Aka! – Lança sua beyblade.

Tyson- Pega ele Dragoon!! – as duas beyblade na hora do lançamento se chocam e começa uma emocionante luta.

Ryo- Aka, redemoinho esmagador! – e a beyblade de Ryo vai com todas as forças em cima de Tyson.

Tyson- Dragoon! Atacar agora! – mas a fera bit novamente não responde. – Dragoon! – não entendendo porque a fera bit, não o respondia. – Não entendo... DRAGOON! PORQUE NÃO ME RESPONDE? – dizia com raiva.

Ray- Kenny o que está acontecendo? – preocupado.

Kenny- Parece que a Dragoon não quer lutar, não tem nenhum sinal de força! – olhando no laptop.

Max- Mas porque a Dragoon não quer lutar? – estranhando. – Será que não quer ajudar o Tyson?

Kenny- Não parece isso... – estava mexendo no laptop.

Kai- _**Claro, a Dragoon não vai lutar... agora eu entendi... **_– o olhando estranho. – Se a Dragoon não vai lutar, entao... – ele olha assustado para Tyson.

Tyson- O que tá acontecendo? – perguntava confuso.

Kai- A Dragoon sabe, ela não vai lutar! – grita do banco.

Tyson- Sabe o que? – Tyson larga o lançador. – Não! – e coloca a mão no peito.

Ray- Tyson! – se preocupa.

Max- Você está legal?

Dj- Tá tudo bem? – preocupado ao ver Tyson, Ryo também estranha.

Tyson- Eu estou... bem... – sua respiração estava ofegante. – Arghhh! – e cai no chão.

Kai- Tyson! – e corre assim como os outros até ele. – Alguém chama um médico!

Max- Tyson, o que tá acontecendo? – preocupado ao extremo.

Kenny- Alguém nos ajude! – Tyson estava visivelmente sentindo dor, seu rosto ficou pálido não conseguia quase respirar direito por causa da dor.

Kai- Aguenta! – Tyson fecha os olhos lentamente. – ALGUÉM CHAMA UM MÉDICO!

**Fim do capítulo!**

Já não bastava o que passaram no campeonato anterior? Tinha que acontecer agora também?

O que vai acontecer com Tyson? Vamos lá para o próximo!

**Beijos e até mais!**

**Ps: desculpe pelos erros!**


	33. Nada é tão ruim

**E aí, beleza?**

Então antes de começar eu quero dar um recado para todos os que tem Twitter, que o fanfiction, tem uma conta lá, então vamos dar uma forcinha para o site que nos deixa postar essas fanfics aqui, lá no Twitter também!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Eu não estava mentindo, estava escrevendo ficção com a boca!" By: Homer Simpson

**Divirtam-se! **

**Nada é tão ruim... **

Começo do campeonato da Rússia tinha tudo para ser espetacular, até que...

Kenny- Alguém nos ajude! – Tyson estava visivelmente sentindo dor, seu rosto ficou pálido não conseguia quase respirar direito por causa da dor.

Kai- Aguenta! – Tyson fecha os olhos lentamente. – ALGUÉM CHAMA UM MÉDICO! – estava bravo, Tyson acabara de desmaiar em seu colo e a ajuda não vinha.

Sr. Dickinson- Chamem um médico! JÁ! – sai do gabinete e vai até os meninos.

Ray- Cadê o médico? – Ray também estava bravo devido a demora, mas depois desse brado aparece os médicos, junto com Dickinson e Carter.

Carter- Vamos dar espaço. – fala de um jeito calmo e puxando Kai.

Médico- Se afastem! – deixaram o corpo do Tyson reto. – Precisamos de uma ambulância! – falando com outro médico, enquanto o outro foi imediatamente chamar a ambulância, ele checava o estado de saúde. – Temperatura baixa, respiração fraca... – sente a pulsação do garoto. – Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital urgentemente! – e faz todo o processo de mobilizar o pescoço do Tyson.

Max- Cadê a ambulância? – foi o Max falar, que aparecem os médicos com a maca.

Médico 02- Vamos levá-lo depressa! – e os médicos saíram rapidamente do local, ao saírem fora, ele olhou os amigos e os dois adultos. – Só um pode acompanhar.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou! – só de prontidão.

Kai- Não, eu vou, o senhor avisa do avô dele!

Carter- Eu sigo eles com o carro e levo os garotos para o hospital!

Sr. Dickinson- Tudo bem, vá. Eu vou avisar a família e falar com Hiro e já chegou no hospital.

Carter- Tudo bem! Vamos! – e Ray, Max e Kenny seguiram Carter, Kai foi na ambulância e Dickinson foi falar com Hiro. Enquanto isso no stadium.

Dj- Galera, essa luta está cancelada até segunda ordem! – e tudo acaba por ali. - Peço desculpas. – falando para os L.O.T.E.

Ryo- Eu entendo, espero que fique tudo bem! – e sai do stadium que fica em silêncio total.

Dayse- Tyson! – assustada ao ver a cena, imediatamente corre em direção aos vestiários, sendo seguida pelas meninas.

Dori- O que está fazendo? – tentando seguir Dayse.

Dayse- Vocês não viram? Temos que ir lá! – estava chorando.

Dori- Dayse não vai adiantar você ir lá.

Ruby- Olha, ele não vai estar no vestiário, tem que esperar notícias!

Dayse- Não, eu preciso saber como ele tá? – continuando a correr.

Ruby- Dayse pare com isso, não vê que não vai adiantar nada!

Dori- Ruby está certa! Por favor se acalme que depois quando os próprios bladebreakers se acalmarem aí falamos com eles.

Dayse- Eu não posso esperar! – e sai.

Dori- Dayse, por favor! – e vai atrás.

Ruby- Deixe ela! Vai dar de cara com a porta. – irritada com a teimosia da amiga.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava tendo problemas com o 4° elemento.

Sakura- Já chega! – e lançou sua beyblade, que bateu de frente com a do quarto elemento.

4° integrante- Vamos ver se realmente é a Sakura invicta que todos falam!

Sakura- Como quiser, mas garanto que vai se arrepender! – a beyblade de Sakura atacava sem dó a do 4° elemento.

4° integrante- Me mostre sua força! – e revida os golpes.

Sakura- Maldito! Ariel atacar agora! – e sai a fera bit sereia e atacar de maneira voraz a beyblade do quarto integrante.

4° integrante- Isso, mostre do que é capaz! – e recebia os ataques da fera bit de Sakura. – Agora galera! – e voam mais 3 beyblades negras e atacam a beyblade de Sakura.

Sakura- O que é isso? – aqueles ataques a pegaram de surpresa.

4° integrante- O que não pode conosco? – ria cinicamente da situação.

Sakura- Acha que não consigo? – estava ficando irritada. – Ariel, atacar agora! – e a sereia ataca de forma feroz em duas beyblade que param de girar na hora. – Alguma surpresa a mais? Isso foi fraco!

4° integrante- Não... isso era mais que o suficiente! – recolhe sua beyblade e atira um cilindro de fumaça, a terceira beyblade que havia girado fica por lá mesmo, ele desaparece.

Sakura- O quê? – notando que ele tinha desaparecido. – _**O que ele queria? **_– Hiro aparece logo em seguida.

Hiro- Sakura você está bem? – eu estava te procurando e vi um barulho de beyblade.

Sakura- Estou bem, mas alguém me atacou! – e pegou a beyblade.

Hiro- O que? Quem foi? – preocupado.

Sakura- Não sei, estava encapuzado! – olhando a beyblade. – E ainda acho que...

Hiro- O que? – olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

Sakura- Acho que ele está envolvido no que aconteceu com o Kai. – falando sério.

Hiro- Porque acha isso? – estranhando.

Sakura- Não sei, eu apenas sinto isso. – e dá a beyblade para o viro ver.

Hiro- Vou analisar essa beyblade para ver se consigo alguma pista! – olhando a beyblade, mas ele guarda. – E como você está? – preocupado com a menina.

Sakura- Estou bem, precisa muito mais que um lunático para me ferir! – rindo.

Hiro- Rsrsrs... às vezes esqueço da sua força! – feliz ao ver a namorada bem, dão um beijinho fofo e aparece senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Hiro preciso falar com você! – dizia sério e triste.

Hiro- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – estranhando aquilo.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, é o Tyson!

Hiro- Tyson? O que aconteceu ele está bem? – preocupado.

Sr. Dickinson- Ele... – estava triste. – Ele caiu no meio da luta, foi levado para o hospital!

Hiro- Qual hospital? – ficou aflito.

Sr. Dickinson- Aqui está o endereço associado à ALB. – entrega um cartão.

Hiro- Eu vou lá!

Sakura- Espera que eu vou com você! – e os dois seguem para o hospital, senhor Dickinson vai até seu escritório e avisa o vovô Granger.

Sr. Dickinson- Se acalma, ele vai ficar bem! – tentando acalmar o vovô.

_Vovô- Me acalmar como me pede isso? Nada contra você, mas meu neto acabou de sair de um acidente de avião, agora isso! – estava desesperado. _

Sr. Dickinson- Tem algum contato com o pai dele?

_Vovô- Não, ele me envia cartas, mas não tenho o telefone dele! Deixa eu to indo pra aí já! _

Sr. Dickinson- Tudo bem, eu sei que não adianta negociar com você!

_Vovô- Até mais ver! – desliga o telefone._

Sr. Dickinson- _**Coitado dele! **_– e sai do local, conversar com o L.O.T.E.

Ryo- Sr. Dickinson, alguma notícia do Tyson?

Sr. Dickinson- Ainda não, eu vim conversar com vocês sobre a luta, ela será adiada até termos notícias do estado de saúde do Tyson! Tudo bem? – a equipe via a tristeza do senhor.

Samy- Claro, o mais importante é que tudo esteja bem com o Tyson!

Kyo- Luta dá pra ser adiada, não tem problema, o importante é o Tyson ficar bem!

Ryo- Não tem problema, nos mantenha informado. E qualquer coisa que precisar, pode contar conosco.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado, o apoio de vocês é muito importante. Eu vou lá no hospital, depois nós conversamos! – e sai do local.

Samy- Coitado deles, mal saíram de uma barra enfrentam outra!

Kyo- Que retorno ein, nem conseguiram fazer uma luta descente!

Ryo- Tomara que não seja nada grave.

Enquanto isso no hospital, os bladebreakers ainda estavam esperando notícias.

Max- E aí Kai, como tá o Tyson? – perguntava para Kai, já que tinha ido junto com a ambulância.

Kai- Levaram ele para dentro, temos que esperar. – Max viu que Kai estava apreensivo.

Max- E você como está?

Kai- Estou bem, porque pergunta? – estranhando Max.

Max- Nunca vi você desse jeito!

Kai- Eu to normal. – e o médico aparece, na hora os bladebreakers mais o Carter o cercam.

Ray- Então doutor como ele está?

Médico- Ele está bem, mas está desacordado, precisamos fazer exames, para saber certo, a única certeza é que tem algo no coração, foi como se ele tivesse parado por alguns segundos. – No momento eu não posso falar muito, precisamos dos exames.

Ray- Tem como ver ele?

Médico- No momento não, vamos esperar ele dar um sinal ou acordar, para vermos melhor, tem algum parente dele?

Carter- O avô dele está vindo também! – e Hiro chega.

Hiro- Como ele está? – falando com o médico, o médico repete tudo que disse para os bladebreakers, para Hiro. E pede autorização para Hiro fazer exames, assim que assina tudo a autorização, o médico sai. – Tyson, você tem que ficar bom! – se senta no banco da sala de espera, Sakura abraça ele.

Médico- Posso falar com você? – perguntando para o Kai.

Kai- Claro! – e os dois se afastam.

Médico- Sabe me dizer faz quanto tempo que Tyson passava mal?

Kai- Mais de uma semana e meia, a primeira vez que eu vi ele passando mal, foi no acidente do avião... – estava preocupado.

Médico- Entendo, depois disso?

Kai- Ele disse que faria exames, mas não fez... tem como ver ele?

Médico- Eu disse, no momento não tem como... – mas Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Por favor! Só um segundo! – falando sério, diante daquilo o médico puxa o Kai.

Médico- Não deveria, mas você tem 1 minuto! – eles vão até onde está o Tyson, Kai entrou no quarto e as máquinas apitaram.

Kai- O que tá acontecendo? – olhando estranho, Tyson abre os olhos, mas parecia que não acordou, apenas gritou.

Médico- EMERGÊNCIA! – fala no telefone do quarto. – Venham o mais rápido possível! – imediatamente pega uma seringa e coloca um liquido, Tyson se remexia de dor, gritava em desespero, assim que o médico coloca o remédio, Tyson se acalma, até demais, as máquinas apitam.

Max- O que está acontecendo? – assustado.

Ray- Foi o Tyson, deu pra ouvir lá da sala de espera!

Hiro- O que tá acontecendo? – irritado pega Kai pega gola, Kai apenas o encara.

Kai- Onde você estava? – irritado, pode ser mais baixo que Hiro, mas... – Porque não cuidou do seu irmão? – empurra o Hiro, até uma parede e o bate com força.

Hiro- Me solta! – tentando se soltar, mas tava difícil.

Kai- Como não percebeu que Tyson andava doente? Como pode deixar seu irmão ficar doente? – Kai estava machucando Hiro.

Ray- Solta ele Kai! – tentando fazer Kai soltar Hiro.

Max- Por favor Kai! – Ray e Max tentavam puxar Kai, que finalmente solta Hiro, mas ainda seguravam Kai que estava possesso.

Kenny- A última coisa que precisamos é brigar nesse momento!

Kai- Me soltem! – se solta de Max e Ray e sai do local.

Sakura- Venha Hiro! – levando Hiro para longe dos bladebreakers.

Ray- O que aconteceu Kai? – olhando o jeito aflito do amigo.

Kai- Eu estava lá, vi o Tyson passando mal... e... – andava de um lado para o outro.

Max- Eu rezo para que ele fique bem... – estava chorando.

Kenny- Gente, vamos esperar o médico, ele vai dizer o que está acontecendo com o Tyson, assim que fizer os exames. – tentando acalmar os outros.

Ray- O Kenny tem razão, vamos nos preocupar de mandar força para ele!

Kai- Como mandar força? Não vê que estamos de mãos atadas? – andava de um lado para o outro, aquilo já estava irritando Ray, que o segura.

Ray- Temos que fazer por ele, o que ele fez por você! - falava sério. – Temos que acreditar que Tyson vai sair dessa e que tudo isso vai ser apenas um susto mais nada! Vamos ter um pouco de fé! – aquilo fez com que Kai se acalmar do jeito dele.

Kai- Se depender de fé... – e ia saindo.

Ray- Vai aonde?

Kai- Vou dar uma volta. – dessa vez não foi rude como sempre fora, falou calmo e foi andando.

Kenny- Nunca vi o Kai desse jeito! – assustado ao ver.

Ray- Eu nunca vi, mas eu não fico surpreso com isso. – se senta no banco.

Max- Não? Porque diz isso? – curioso, mas ainda chorava, mas estava mais calmo.

Ray- Quer se fazer de durão, mas ele está preocupado com o amigo.

Kenny- Bem agora que você disse...

Ray- Mas agora, temos que dar força para o Tyson! Tomara que não seja nada grave. – eles ficaram ali esperando o médico. Enquanto isso, alguém parece já saber do acontecido.

Voltaire- Você tem certeza? – estranhando.

_Informante- Absoluta, Tyson desmaiou no stadium, agora está no hospital. _

Voltaire- Mas... – ele ia dizer uma coisa, mas pensou de novo. – Isso é perfeito! – seu tom era de vitória, parece que tinha um trunfo na manga.

_Informante- Perfeito? Como perfeito? _– estranhando_. _

Voltaire- Sabe-me dizer onde está a "guarda-costas" do Kai?

_Informante- Ana?_ – estranhando.

Voltaire- Se esse for o nome dela, sabe onde ela está?

_Informante- Sei sim. _

Voltaire- Perfeito, garanta que fique sozinha. Vou lhe fazer uma visita!

_Informante- Como quiser!_ – Voltaire desliga o telefone, se levanta, pega uma bengala devido à perna quebrada (Carter eu amo você). Pega um outro telefone e liga novamente.

4° integrante- Sim!

Voltaire- Reúna a equipe, temos que cuidar de um assunto.

4° integrante- Sim mestre! – e desliga o telefone, Voltaire imediatamente vai para o carro e toma o rumo para o hotel.

Enquanto isso no hospital, Carter encontra Kai do lado de fora.

Carter- Está tudo bem Kai? – preocupado.

Kai- Estou bem. – seu olhar era baixo.

Carter- Se acalme, o Tyson vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. – coloca a mão no ombro do garoto.

Kai- Eu sei. – estava pensativo.

Carter- Olha, eu sei que é difícil, mas... Kenny, Ray e Max precisam de você. Eles precisam que você os ajude a dar forças para continuar... – Kai olha estranho. – Sinceramente, o que eles largaram por você, tudo o que fizeram por você, quando você estava em coma, você deve isso a eles, principalmente ao Tyson. – aquilo fez Kai pensar no assunto. – Não é "jogar na cara", mas tá na hora de deixar o orgulho e aparência de lado, não vai machucar se você demonstrar um pouco de companheirismo, eles merecem! Vou deixar você pensar um pouco. – e sai do local, deixando Kai sozinho.

Enquanto isso, alguns minutos depois, no hotel.

Ruby- Alguém viu Ana? – estranhando.

Dori- Não, saiu desde de manhã... não disse para onde ia e nada.

Dayse- Alguma notícia? – preocupada.

Ruby- Não, logo eles mandam notícia!

Dayse- Eu não agüento mais esperar! – pega um cadeira e se senta em frente ao telefone para qualquer coisa, enquanto isso Ana estava no jardim do hotel, onde treinava.

Ana- _**Tenho que melhorar! Merda, é mais fácil uma vaca sair voando do que eu melhorar no beyblade! **_– e começa a guardas suas bugigangas de treino e vai saindo, mas olha para o lado e vê uma sombra. – Aí, saia logo daí antes que eu te meta porrada! – já irritada, quando vai andar, o 4° elemento aparece na sua frente.

4° integrante- Você é Ana? – a primeira resposta que ela dá é uma sacolada com bugigangas, sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo, aparecem mais 3 (os Dark Knight disfarçados, vestiam negro e cobria o rosto).

Ana- Isso vai feder! – olhando os três.

Envy- Com certeza! – e acerta um soco no rosto de Ana.

Ana- Agora a festa começa! – pega uma pedra e atira em Envy, Daniel ia se intrometer, mas Reaper o para.

Reaper- Ele dá conta. – fala calmamente com confiança. Enquanto isso, Envy facilmente desvia da pedra, mas não de um soco da garota.

Ana- Você se meteu com a pessoa errada! – e começa a dar socos seguidos, em Envy, que desvia de alguns, leva outros, até ser pego desprevenido com uma joelhada no estômago, Ana o joga no chão e ia arrancar o capuz para saber quem era. – Anda mostra sua cara covarde! – mas antes, leva um golpe nas costas, Reaper e Daniel seguram os braços de Ana e a levantam.

4° integrante- Diabo! – pega um canivete e ia cortar o pescoço de Ana. – Vai pagar caro!

Voltaire- Ainda não!

Ana- Você? – com nojo. – O que quer seu merda? – 4° integrante encosta a lâmina.

Voltaire- Temos que conversar. – com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

**Continua....**

Ai caraca, tadinho do Tyson, o que Voltaire vai aprontar? O histórico dele não é agradável, mas bem espero que tenham gostado beijos a todos e até a próxima! Dedicado a Jana Winchester, que andava adoentada, mas ainda bem que melhorou!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


	34. Que não possa piorar

**E aí, beleza?**

Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo o objetivo é todo domingo vir um capítulo, até agora to conseguindo. Dedicado a Jana Winchester que me ajudou muiiiiiiiiiito, como sempre. E também a Xia Matusyama, eu tinha colocado a dedicatória pra você naquela fic... estranho como não apareceu, acho que foi porque eu não devo ter salvado e nem vi... mas aqui está então... tá dedicado a você também além do capítulo considere aquela fic também! Beijos Meninas! o/

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Eu fiquei sentado no vaso, hoje o dia inteirinho" By: Homer Simpsons, no banheiro enquanto devia estar trabalhando.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Que não possa piorar!**

Voltaire e seus lacaios haviam rendido Ana.

Voltaire- Vamos conversar! – com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Ana- Não temos nada para conversar... AINDA! – tentando se soltar.

Voltaire- Não se preocupe, eu não vou matá-la... ainda! – ironicamente.

Ana- O que quer seu gagá? – Voltaire se aproxima de Ana, com um sorriso e dá um tapa na garota. – Vai pagar por isso. – ainda mais irritada.

Voltaire- Tenha respeito! – irritado. – Quero que você fale com uma pessoa.

Enquanto isso, no hospital estavam os Bladebreakers ainda esperando alguma notícia de Tyson.

Ray- Estão demorando demais.

Max- Os exames ainda não estão prontos? – andando de um lado para o outro.

Kenny- Bem, como o caso do Tyson é urgente, eles trarão os exames o mais rápido possível.

Ray- Eu to preocupado, o Tyson tem que melhorar! – andava de um lado para o outro. E o doutor chega, com uma cara nada amigável.

Sr. Dickinson- E então doutor? – preocupado ao ver a feição do médico.

Doutor- Bem, fizemos os exames e tenho os resultados.

Hiro- E? – queria uma resposta, todos queriam uma resposta.

Doutor- O Tyson está num estágio avançado de uma grave doença no coração... é como se ele fosse parando aos poucos.

Max- O que? – não acreditando.

Carter- Tem algum tratamento? – preocupado.

Médico- Só há um tipo... seria um transplante. – falava ainda desanimado.

Carter- Transplante? E quanto tempo tem... – o médico já fala.

Médico- Precisa ser feito em 48 horas ou infelizmente, serão suas últimas 48 horas!

Carter- Você tem certeza disso? – suspeitando.

Médico- Infelizmente sim, eu pedi a opinião de outros cardiologistas daqui, eu sinto muito. Se conseguirmos um transplante, ele tem chances, porém... as chances de conseguir um coração compatível com o Tyson... são poucas.

Ray- Não pode ser! – começa a chorar.

Max- Por favor doutor, faça tudo que puder para salvar nosso amigo, por favor!

Médico- Não se preocupem, eu farei tudo que tiver ao meu alcance! – tentando de algum jeito confortar.

Kenny- Tyson! – estava chorando.

Ray- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, uma divulgação sobre o estado de saúde do Tyson, alguém pode ajudar ele.

Max- É uma boa idéia... temos que fazer de tudo para ajudar o Tyson. Enquanto isso Hiro e Sakura esperavam do lado de fora.

Hiro- O Kai tem razão, é minha culpa! – se culpando por tudo.

Sakura- Hiro, você não teve culpa, como poderia evitar Tyson pegar essa doença?

Hiro- Eu deveria ser mais presente na vida dele... e agora... – estava realmente preocupado.

Sakura- Ele vai ficar bem!

Hiro- Mesmo assim, se ele ficar bem... eu ainda serei o irmão ausente...

Sakura- Escuta, não se esqueça, Tyson te ama, você é o irmão dele. Se ele recuperar, não tente recuperar o tempo perdido, mas tente aproveitar mais o tempo.

Hiro- Eu quero tanto que ele se cure!

Sakura- Ele vai ficar bem... você vai ver! – e abraça ele. Logo em seguida chegam as furious.

Dori- Oi Hiro, e o Tyson como está? – olhando a preocupação do Hiro.

Hiro- Tem que fazer um transplante no máximo em 48 horas... – dizia desolado.

Ruby- É tão grave assim?

Hiro- É, ele tem uma doença grave, está num estágio avançado.

Dori- Imagino como você deve estar sofrendo. – olhando a tristeza do técnico.

Hiro- Eu quero meu irmão a salvo! – abraça a Sakura. Enquanto isso os bladebreakers ainda estavam no saguão, Kai olha aquela cena, Max, Ray e Kenny chorando, a situação de Tyson era gravíssima, e suas mãos estavam atadas.

Sr. Dickinson- Meninos, eu vou falar com todos os médicos e especialistas, vamos salvar o Tyson.

Max- Por favor senhor Dickinson! – estava chorando muito.

Kenny- Por que uma coisa dessas acontece com quem é bom? – estava triste demais, não conseguia segurar o choro. A noite foi chegando, senhor Dickinson voltou para o hotel, reúne-se com Aj, Brad e Dj.

Sr. Dickinson- Infelizmente temos que continuar o campeonato... amanhã terá muitas lutas, assim que tivermos notícias de melhoras do Tyson, remarcamos a luta dos Lord of The Elements. – Aj, Brad e Dj, concordam. – Eu vou acertar os últimos detalhes, vou me ausentar por um tempo, procurarei um especialista sobre o caso do Tyson.

Aj- Mas é grave?

Sr. Dickinson- Muito grave. – estava apreensivo.

Dj- Nossa, é uma pena, ele era tão cheio de vida!

Sr. Dickinson- Se Deus quiser, ele vai melhorar! Com licença! – e sai do local. Enquanto isso as duas outras equipes se preparavam.

Alex- Vamos treinar forte, já que os Dark Knight não vem fracos... – Dimitri os interrompe.

Dimitri- Pensando bem, temos uma vantagem... vocês viram o estado deles?

Alex- Como assim? – estranhando.

Dimitri- Tavam com uma cara de que tinham levado uma surra.

Elise- Estavam meio amuado! – reparando.

Ling- Gente o que realmente importa, é como eles estão... e com certeza vão querer nos tirar do campeonato!

Alex- Ling tem razão... Temos que lutar com mais força, eles vão vir com tudo. Vamos conseguir a segunda vaga desse campeonato! – falava com confiança.

Mais a noite os Bladebreakers continuavam ali, estavam na janela olhando Tyson em coma induzido para não sentir dores.

Ray- Por favor melhore Tyson!

Max- Eu to preocupado, será que vão achar algum coração para ele?

Ray- Bem... Infelizmente temos que esperar... – estava preocupado.

Kenny- Isso demora!

Ray- Coitado do avô do Tyson, primeiro vê o neto envolvido em um acidente de avião, agora isso... – olhando o avô do Tyson, que era o único que poderia ficar ao lado do Tyson.

Dori- Oi meninos, como vocês estão?

Max- Eu to preocupado, quero que o Tyson se recupere!

Dori- Ele vai se recuperar!

Ray- Quem veio mais com você? – falava por falar, só olhava Tyson, preocupado com o estado de saúde dele.

Dori- Ruby e como vocês viram a Sakura e Hiro.

Kenny- E a Dayse?

Dori- Bem, a Dayse passou mal, acabou desmaiando, ficou no hotel, ela quis vir, mas não tinha como!

Kenny- Espero que ela esteja bem...

Dori- Enquanto o Tyson não melhorar, acho que ela também não fica bem... – falando baixo para os bladebreakers.

Max- Porque? – estranhando.

Dori- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela está gostando do Tyson.

Max- Sério?

Dori- Ela ficou super mal, quando viu o Tyson na ambulância...

Max- Nossa, espero que ela fique bem!

Dori- E com certeza, ela quer que o Tyson fique bem! – e eles olhavam pela janela logo em seguida aparecem os Meteoros.

Daichi- E aí galera, como tá o Tyson? – já estava chorando.

Kenny- Mal! Ele precisa de um transplante...

Suzy- Mas não tem outra alternativa?

Ray- Infelizmente, ele precisa desse transplante de coração em 48 horas no máximo, se não...

Suzy- Meu Deus, coitado do Tyson! Ele não merece algo assim.

Rhaian- Mas já falaram com algum outro médico?

Kenny- Os médicos disseram a mesma coisa, todos eles.

Suzy- Mas e remédio e tratamento, eles tentaram pelo menos? – não acreditando naquilo.

Ray- Eles estão dando uns remédio para que o Tyson não sofra e que sua doença cresça de maneira mais lenta.

Suzy- Eu posso falar com uns cardiologistas, os melhores, meu tutor tem muitos contatos.

Ray- Isso seria ótimo!

Suzy- Eu vou falar com eles, para virem o mais rápido possível, tudo no que eles puderem ajudar o Tyson é melhor!

Ray- Obrigado! – falava com gratidão.

Suzy- Volto logo, vou ligar para o meu tutor! – e sai do local.

Rhaian- Sinto muito, fico triste pela situação que vocês estão passando ultimamente.

Kenny- Obrigado, precisamos ser fortes para mandar energia positiva ao Tyson!

Rhaian- Faremos isso, com certeza todos estão fazendo isso, apesar da rivalidade, ela existe apenas no Stadium, fora dele, temos que nos ajudar como Bladers.

Kenny- É verdade! Espero que ele fique bem... – também não tirava os olhos do vidro, ficava apenas observando Tyson.

Rhaian- Cadê o Kai? – notando a falta do russo.

Kenny- Eu não sei, acho que foi andar um bocado. – Enquanto isso Kai volta ao hotel, indo para o dormitório, Annie aparece em sua frente.

Annie- Oi Kai, como o Tyson está?

Kai- Mal... – estava sério, mas não escondia que estava muito preocupado.

Annie- Saiba que pode contar comigo e com minha equipe pra qualquer coisa.

Kai- Obrigado, com licença. – e foi subindo as escadas.

Annie- Claro! – estava um pouco ruborizada, ver o garoto daquele jeito parece que doía nela. – _**Preciso falar com a minha equipe. **_– sai em busca da sua equipe. No caminho encontra Ana.

Ana- O xará, você viu o Kai? – falando sério, apesar da gíria.

Annie- Acho que foi para o quarto!

Ana- Beleza, valeu! – e vai subindo as escadas.

Kai estava no quarto, pega sua carteira, dinheiro, e olha ao redor do quarto, as 5 camas 3 bagunçadas e duas arrumadas, comida por tudo quanto é canto, roupa, tênis, meias tudo jogado. Nunca admitiu, mas tinha medo de aquilo acabar, aquele pequeno caos acabar.

Kai- Que droga! – estava triste, mas tinha que ser forte, pela sua equipe, por Tyson, tinha que passar força e confiança a eles. Senta em uma cama e fica olhando a bagunça. – Eu faria qualquer coisa para que fique bem! Mas infelizmente não sei nem por onde começar... – se levanta da cama.

Ana- Eu posso te ajudar! – estava parada na porta.

Kai- Ana, eu não to com humor pra encrenca.

Ana- Eu to falando sério! Eu tenho uma solução, mas você não vai gostar...

Kai- Que solução? – ao ver que ela falava sério se aproxima. – Não me interessa, eu preciso salvar ele!

Ana- É que... seu avô veio falar comigo!

Kai- Como é? – realmente não gostou daquilo.

Ana- Isso mesmo, ele disse para eu te falar, que ele tem um jeito de salvar Tyson, mas quer fazer uma troca.

Kai- Que troca? – estranhando, mas suspeitando da resposta.

Ana- Essa cura pela Black Dranzer. – Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou.

Kai- Não dá, porque essa fera bit não está comigo! – irritado, maldita hora que não tinha a fera bit em suas mãos.

Ana- Tá com quem?

Kai- Com o senhor Dickinson, ele guardou!

Ana- Temos que pensar em algo, porque o velho vai te esperar no velho na antiga abadia até a meia noite de hoje.

Kai- Droga! – andou de um lado para o outro. – o Senhor Dickinson essa hora deve estar no hospital, temos esse tempo para procurar a fera bit no escritório dele.

Ana- Demoro! Vamos! – saíram correndo até o local. No hospital, chega Dayse.

Dayse- Como ele está? – estava chorando muito.

Max- Ele... – procurava um jeito de dizer a Dayse.

Dayse- Não! – ao saber da resposta, apenas pelo olhar do Max.

Max- Precisamos ser fortes, por ele!

Dayse- Ele não merece isso! Não merece! – chorava muito.

Ruby- Olha amiga, toma água! – tentando confortar a amiga.

Dayse- Porque isso teve que acontecer com ele?

Ruby- Calma Dayse, ele vai ficar bem!

Dayse- Ele tem que ficar bem! – Ruby abraça Dayse. E o médico aparece, novamente com uma feição séria. Os bladebreakers ao olhar o Vovô Granger chorando, eles imaginaram o que poderia ser.

Ray- Como ele está?

Max- Algum sinal de melhora!

Médico- Infelizmente as notícias não são boas... não encontramos o coração para ele.

Kenny- O que?

Médico- Entramos em contato com todos os hospitais do país, vários médicos, infelizmente, não tem nenhum coração compatível com o sangue do Tyson. Sinto muito. – e sai do local.

Ray- Droga! – cai de joelhos.

Suzy- Sinto muito! – abraça Ray. – Sinto muito mesmo!

Kenny- Não Tyson! – começa a chorar.

Max- Não... não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Daichi- Tyson! – fico muito triste. – Ele não pode morrer! – chorava.

Vovô- Por favor meu neto, não me abandone! Por favor, não vá embora, fique! – falava com Tyson que dormia. – Por favor Tyson... por favor... – o vovô estava chorando muito, os bladebreakers entraram no quarto, mesmo não tendo permissão, o senhor olha para trás. – Meninos! – e eles se abraçaram. Senhor Dickinson chega ao hospital.

Sr. Dickinson- E como está o Tyson? – perguntava a Carter.

Carter- Infelizmente, não acharam o coração... – estava triste.

Sr. Dickinson- O que? Não acharam, como assim? – não entendendo.

Carter- Eles ligaram para muitos médicos em todo país, não acharam um que tenha o mesmo sangue que Tyson... Eu tentei meus contatos no exército e nada também!

Sr. Dickinson- Essa não e os meninos?

Carter- Entraram no quarto, estão junto com o avô dele.

Sr. Dickinson- Vou falar com o senhor Granger, já volto!

Carter- Ok! – enquanto Dickinson conversava, Ana e Kai estavam invadindo o escritório.

Kai- Droga, está trancada! – se afasta da porta para arrombar.

Ana- Calma! – Ana mexe na cabeleira e tira um clipe para papel.

Kai- Você tem um clipe no cabelo?

Ana- A Sakura me atirou uma caixa disso hoje, então... – desamassou e começou a fuçar na fechadura.

Kai- Onde aprendeu a abrir fechadura?

Ana- Missão impossível! – e após um clique a porta abre e eles entram.

Kai- Vamos procurar, ela está em uma caixa pequena e preta!

Ana- Beleza! – e eles procuram pelo escritório inteiro, gaveteiros, armários, tudo. – Nada aqui, e aí?

Kai- Droga, onde será que está? Só falta ter ficado na china! – e dá um soco no armário.

Ana- Calma, segura o coice aí!

Kai- Disse que só tinha a meia noite e são 10 e meia... e... – começa a encarar Ana.

Ana- O que foi? Gostou tira uma foto! – Kai se aproximou, mas empurrou Ana para o lado e tirou o quadro que estava atrás dela, na parede. – Um cofre... muito esperto russo!

Kai- Como vamos saber a combinação? Se fosse manual até saberia abrir, mas não esse... – era um cofre eletrônico.

Ana- Amadores! Sai daí! – tocou no cofre e fechou o olho, segundos depois abriu e olhos as teclas. – Vamos ver... – aperta um código e destrava.

Kai- Muito esperta... seja lá o que for! – ao abrir estava a caixa preta. – Se eu correr, chego a tempo.

Ana- Vou junto! – ia andando.

Kai- Não, agradeço a ajuda, mas agora é comigo!

Ana- Não... porque se você for sozinho irá morrer!

Kai- O quê? – estranhando.

**Continua....**

CARACAAAAAAA! O QUE VAI ACONTECER? ANA TEVE UMA VISÃO DO KAI MORRENDO? Como vão fazer isso e Tyson? Eu to morrendo de dó dele... e avisando o próximo capítulo preparem os lenços, papel higiênico ou até a blusa porque não... vai ser emocionante! *.*

Mas é isso como eu já havia dito dedicado a Xia e Jana! Minhas grandes amigas!

**Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!**


	35. Amizade

**E aí, beleza?**

Devem estar se perguntando, "WTF? Não seria um capítulo no domingo?" então eu fiz isso por dois motivos, o primeiro é que esse seria uma espécie de comemoração de minha parte, já que em agosto fez um ano dessa fic, que eu devo admitir ela roubou o espaço dos titãs no meu coração. E o outro e mais importante é que depois da batalha que eu vi Xia Matsuyama contra um relatório de Biologia, era quase meia noite horário de Brasília (Brasil) e estava lá, se fosse eu no lugar eu já teria "largado os bets" faz tempo, mas não ela, merece um descanso então porque não ler um capítulo, da fic O Retorno! Mas é isso vamos lá.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Englês eu não cei, mas porrtuguez eu çou fera!" By: Bocó.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Amizade.**

Ana aparece e fala da proposta, que Voltaire fez para Kai, mas dá um aviso.

Ana- Não... porque for você sozinho vai morrer!

Kai- O quê? – estranhando.

Ana- Eu vi... ele te mata... e Tyson também morre. – aquilo deixa Kai perplexo.

Kai- Você viu como?

Ana- Eu não sei, eu vi Voltaire te dá um tiro na cabeça e Tyson morre porque não levou a droga para ele. – achou melhor entregar o jogo ao invés de enrolar na conversa.

Kai- Mas essa "cura" funcionaria?

Ana- Isso eu não sei... - em dúvidas.

Kai- Vamos, eu tenho um plano!

Ana- Tá! – os dois saem do local. Enquanto isso, os Brazuka's e os Fire Star estavam conversando, sobre o estado de saúde do Tyson... todos já estavam sabendo.

Carol- Temos que ir no hospital, coitado do Tyson. – triste ao saber da situação.

Marcos- Vamos depois da nossa luta, temos que nos preparar.

Leandro- Podemos dar uma passada lá agora a noite.

Niranda- Eu acho triste ver o Tyson numa situação assim, ele era tão cheio de vida e fica doente desse jeito.

Yube- Ele sai dessa! – dizia com certeza.

Zack- Porque diz isso? – desconfiado.

Yube- Porque ele é o Tyson, ele sai de todas... assim como todos os bladebreakers. – com convicção.

Annie- Mas estamos falando de uma doença séria, não uma batalha...

Yube- Não deixa de ser uma batalha... eu aposto que o Tyson sai numa boa!

Sergio- Eu acredito também... não só o Tyson, mas todos os bladebreakers saíram de barras pesadas, eles vão conseguir de algum modo salvar o Tyson.

Nathy- Sim sim, eu também acredito, podemos mandar uma força pra eles.

Sergio- Com certeza, temos que acreditar! Se a gente torceu para o Kai sair dessa e olha que o cara não é lá grande coisa...

Marcos- Sem dúvidas, o Tyson é gente boa... agora to acreditando que ele sai dessa! – com confiança.

Carol- Vamos dar uma passada lá... além de dar uma força, eles precisam de apoio!

Leandro- Vamos, mas não podemos ficar muito tempo. – falava sério.

Annie- Podemos levar alguma coisa... eu não duvidaria que eles ainda estão em jejum.

Nathy- Tá aí uma boa idéia, vamos levar uma comida para eles.

Zack- Então vamos... nos temos mais um dia ainda, podemos ficar o tempo que eles precisarem!

Marcos- Demoro! – e as duas equipes se levantam e saem do hotel em direção ao hospital. Mas não era só eles que estavam pensando em ir.

Ling- Temos que ir ao hospital. – dizia preocupada.

Elise- É mas amanhã nossa luta será a primeira!

Dimitri- Um que vai querer ir é o Alex, ele foi até quando o Kai estava ruim e... – antes de terminar a piada Alexander já o corta.

Alex- Eu não te dei liberdade, para ficar fazendo piadinhas sobre mim! - falando em um tom de psicotico.

Dimitri- Foi mal! – fica quieto.

Ling- Mas mesmo assim, coitado do Tyson.

Alex- Se quiser ir, vamos depois da luta. – falando calmamente.

Ling- Certo! – com um leve sorriso.

Dimitri- Eu disse! – tirando sarro de novo.

Alex- Cale-se! – irritando-se. – Agora vamos dormir, amanhã é um dia cheio! – eles se deitam, se aconchegam e dormem. No hospital, alguém nota a ausência de alguém. ((WTH? O.O))

Sr. Dickinson- Onde está o Kai? – estranhando.

Carter- Eu não o vejo desde que conversamos no pátio. – olhando ao redor.

Sr. Dickinson- Estranho, eu sempre achei que ele não sairia daqui... Ele tinha que ficar ao lado do Tyson nessa hora, assim como Max, Ray e Kenny. – meio que repreendendo.

Carter- Que isso, tenho certeza que deve estar trazendo algo... porque os três ainda não comeram nada.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sei que tenho que parar de julgar certas atitudes do Kai, como fiz com a Black Dranzer, mas...

Carter- Eu entendo perfeitamente, mas ele deve estar vindo já.

Sr. Dickinson- Espero que o Tyson se recupere...

Carter- Ele vai ficar bem! Tenho certeza. – acalmando Dickinson. Enquanto isso perto da meia noite, Kai e Ana estavam em frente à antiga abadia.

Ana- Que lugar é esse? – estranhando.

Kai- Abadia Balcov, eu fui criado aqui, vamos! – eles entram no local, tem uma porta grande não muito a frente e estava o 4° integrante lá.

4° integrante- Que bom que vieram... por aqui! – cheio de cinismo, eles entram na abadia, o elemento os leve até um outro pavilhão e lá está Voltaire e seu capangas.

Voltaire- Kai, que bom te ver de novo! – pense no sarcasmo. – Vejo que trouxe sua "guarda-costas" também.

Kai- Onde está? – sem pensar duas vezes já vai direto ao ponto.

Voltaire- Está com a fera bit? – com um sorriso maléfico.

Kai- Quero primeiro essa "cura" e outra... uma garantia que isso funcione!

Voltaire- Mas com certeza funciona... Você ainda está vivo não?

Kai- O que? – estranhando.

Voltaire- Você foi um dos "usuários". – fazendo propaganda da droga.

Kai- Onde está? – falando sério. Voltaire faz um sinal aos um dos capangas que entrega um vidro com um liquido roxo.

Ana- É isso? – olhando com um certo nojo.

Voltaire- Agora minha fera bit! – e estende a mão.

Kai- Claro! – ao olhar pra Ana, ela dá um sorriso. – Vai! – e os dois saem correndo.

Ana- Esse é seu plano? – estranhando enquanto corria.

Kai- De última hora. – ao chegar na porta, ela está trancada.

Ana- Droga! Meu clipe ficou lá no escritório. – ao olhar uma janela... um tanto alta. – Deve ter uns 4 metros.

Kai- Venha, eu te dou apoio para subir.

Ana- Vê se te enxerga! – brava foi correndo na sua maior velocidade possível, pegou impulso pela parede mesmo que eram de pedras, subiu até a janela. – Venha eu te puxo!

Kai- Umph! – foi pular e sentiu sua perna sendo puxada.

Ana- Kai! – ia descer para ajudar.

Kai- Não! – enquanto era arrastado, ele pega o vidro e joga pra ela. – Leva para o Tyson! – Ana pega o vidro, mas não sai.

Ana- Mas e você cara? – preocupada.

Kai- VÁ DE UMA VEZ! – Ana pensa um pouco, mas sai do local.

Voltaire- Pensou que ia sair sem me dar a fera bit? – com raiva falava, enquanto o 4° integrante o puxava pela perna... com uma corrente... da fera bit.

Kai- Eu não a trouxe!

Voltaire- O que disse? – com mais raiva.

Kai- Eu não a trouxe, se caso aquela droga não funcionar, você não terá a fera bit!

Voltaire- Como ousa me enganar? – com mais raiva ainda.

4° Integrante- O que eu faço? – com cinismo na voz. – Eu posso matá-lo? – falava com ódio enquanto a fera bit amarra o Kai.

Voltaire- Última chance, cadê a fera bit? – aponta uma arma para a cabeça de Kai, que cospe na cara Voltaire. – Desgraçado! – dá um coronhada com a arma na cebeça de Kai, apenas faz uma ferida. – Você vai morrer! Dessa vez, nem Carter, nem Ana ou qualquer bladebreaker vai te salvar! – e vai dar um tiro na cabeça de Kai, mas para ao ver algo brilhando no bolso da calça do neto. – O que... – mexe no bolso e pega a fera bit. – Desgraçado... Rsrsrsrsrs. – ri ironicamente. – Quase me enganou. Tenho minha fera bit... – e olha com uma cara malévola para o jovem. – Mas você vai morrer! – quando foi atirar de vez, um brilho cega eles, a fera bit que prendia Kai o solta, não pensa duas vezes vai direto a janela, para escapar.

4° integrante- O que é isso? – tapando os olhos.

Envy- É a fera bit!

Kai- O que? – antes de pular para a liberdade, ele vê uma luz negra atacando a fera bit que o prendia, assim que a luz se dissipa, Voltaire volta a enxergar e vê Kai quase escapando.

Voltaire- Você não me escapa! – E atira, mas a bala não acerta Kai, porque a fera bit transformou em pó o projétil, logo em seguida ataca Voltaire.

Kai- Black Dranzer? Porque? – estranhando, mas logo esqueceu aquilo e saiu, ao acabar a fera bit volta ao bit-chip.

Voltaire- Maldito! – e bate no chão de raiva, pega a fera bit. – Mas tudo bem, outra hora Kai. – se levanta. – Vamos, finalmente podemos terminar nosso plano! – e Voltaire com seus capangas saem.

No hospital, Ana chega exausta e vai direto ao quarto do Tyson, mas Ray a segura.

Ray- O que vai fazer? – estranhando. – Infelizmente você não pode entrar ali.

Ana- Eu preciso dar essa coisa para o Tyson! – tentando se livrar.

Ray- Mas você não pode entrar! Por favor, o Tyson está fraco! – ainda segurando Ana.

Max- Deixa ela passar!

Ray- O que, está maluco?

Max- Ela salvou Kai... – Max olha nos olhos de Ana. – Pode salvar o Tyson?

Ana- Posso, se me deixar entrar! – nisso o médico já aparece e diz.

Médico- Você não pode entrar, o estado do menino é grave, infelizmente... – dizia triste.

Ana- EU TENHO QUE ENTRAR! – tentava se soltar, mas Ray ainda a segurava, até que ela olha pra ele e dá uma joelhada "lá".

Ray- Droga... – solta ela e se abaixa na hora de dor. Ana vai correndo para o quarto do Tyson, tranca a porta e encontra o vovô.

Médico- Abre essa porta! – batia na porta.

Vovô- Ana? – tentando se lembrar Ana viu o rosto triste do senhor.

Ana- Sim, mas depois conversamos! – procura na gaveta, nos armários.

Vovô- O que está fazendo?

Ana- Seringa, viu alguma? – procurando.

Vovô- Tem uma ali na bandeja. – estranhando. – O que está fazendo? – se assustou ao ver Ana colocando o líquido na seringa.

Ana- Salvando o Tyson! – tira o soro do Tyson e aplica a injeção.

Vovô- Isso vai salvar ele? – esperançoso.

Ana- Vai! – com confiança, no fundo ela desconfiava, mas não podia dizer aquilo ao senhor.

Médico- Abram essa porta! – Ana abre, mal destranca e o médico já entra vendo o Tyson. – Espero que não tenha feito nenhuma besteira.

Ana- Ah, cale a boca! – joga a injeção no lixo e sai da sala.

Ray- Quem você pensa que é para me dar um chute? – irritado já encara.

Ana- Olha, você não sabe o inferno que passamos para pegar essa coisa então Ray... VAI A MERDA! – irritada, mas lembra. – Passamos... merda... Kai... – olha para a saída.

Max- Kai, o que tem ele? – nisso chegam Dickinson e Carter.

Carter- O que aconteceu?

Ana- Depois eu conto! – ia saindo nas pressas, mas Kai aparece.

Max- Kai, onde você estava? – preocupado.

Kai- Estou bem, conseguiu? – falando para Ana.

Ana- Tranquilo! – aquilo aliviou Kai.

Carter- O que aconteceu? – ficando nervoso.

Ana- Nada! – falando alto com Carter. – Cara chato meu!

Kenny- Você está sangrando! – preocupado com Kai.

Kai- Estou bem!

Kenny- Melhor ir para enfermaria! – já chamando uma enfermeira.

Kai- Eu disse que estou bem! – vai até o quarto do Tyson e vê que ele ainda está dormindo. – _**Porque ainda não acordou? **_– estranhando aquilo, o médico aparece.

Médico- Venha, vamos fazer um curativo? – puxando Kai, que fica apreensivo. Enquanto isso na sala de espera.

Max- Espero que ele acorde logo!

Kenny- Será que vai dar certo o que a Ana fez?

Ray- Espero, porque depois do chute que me deu, é bom ela ter curado o Tyson! – irritado e com dor ainda.

Kenny- Rsrsrsrsrsr... – ri um bocado, mas ao ver Tyson, seu sorriso logo some.

Max- Se cura Tyson! – falava com esperança. – Se cura logo amigo. – Dentro do quarto o vovô que estava lá vendo tudo, olhou estranho para as máquinas, se levantou e... ENQUANTO ISSO, (sou má né?) o médico fez o curativo.

Médico- Vai ficar bem! Com licença! – deixando Kai sozinho, estava olhando para nada sério, mas algo o fez pensar.

Kai- _O desgraçado me enganou... Além de ter entregado a fera bit, eu posso ter matado Tyson com aquilo! _– falava baixo para si mesmo, na hora a culpa veio. – O que eu fiz?

Ana- Nada! – aparece do nada na porta da enfermaria. – Aquela é a droga certa, ele vai ficar bem! – tentando aliviar Kai.

Kai- Porque Voltaire curaria o Tyson? – confuso.

Ana- Eu não sei, mas sei que ele queria a fera bit, então... só vamos saber mais além, não deixamos a bichinha andar ainda pelas veias do mulequinho.

Kai- Hm... – dessa vez estava triste mesmo. – Ele tem que se curar... eu daria todas feras bit se fosse preciso.

Ana- Voltaire iria aceitar sem dúvida! – tentando brincar ou até irritar Kai.

Kai- No primeiro campeonato eu os odiava, todos eles em especial o Tyson, ele havia me vencido no torneio regional. – seu tom de voz era diferente, não aquele tom frio de sempre.

Ana- Sério? – não acreditando. – Eu pensava que vocês eram amigos de infância, daqueles que ficava um na casa do outro para brincar de carrinho...

Kai- Não, eu odiei quando o senhor Dickinson disse que seriamos uma equipe, Max era o bonzinho, Ray o metido a galã e cabeça, Kenny com aquele jeito irritante e Tyson o pior... o campeão regional.

Ana- A velha primeira impressão. – se senta numa cadeira a frente dele.

Kai- Verdade, mas com o tempo, com os campeonatos, aqueles 4 tagarelando sem parar, eu estava começando a aturar... eu não queria saber de equipe, mas sabia que chegaria ao topo com uma equipe... – Ana dessa vez ficou quieta, apenas prestou atenção em cada palavra. – Mas tinha uma coisa que me dava mais raiva... era o maldito espírito de equipe que o Tyson insistia em ter, mesmo eu os ignorando, sendo grosseiro, rude, ele nunca desistiu... mesmo quando eu... – ele fechou o olho.

Ana- O que aconteceu? – falando sério, porém, calmo.

Kai- Eu traí eles pelo Voltaire, eu queria a Black Dranzer. – seu tom agora era de vergonha.

Ana- Então a fera bit era mesmo do Voltaire? – surpresa com aquilo.

Kai- É... eu os traí por causa da maldita fera bit, logo depois eu lutei sozinho contra os All-Stars e os White Tigers, eu tinha mostrado ao mundo que eu tinha ido para o lado da Biovolt. – falava com ainda mais vergonha. – Tyson apareceu na abadia e disse que não tinha acreditado que eu os traí, ficava me perguntando o que estava acontecendo, eu simplesmente joguei a Dranzer, Tyson saiu triste.

Ana- Sério?

Kai- Como já não bastasse ter os traído, eu queria derrotá-los, todos de uma vez... os levei até uma geleira, lá sem mais e nem menos eu lancei a Black Dranzer, eu derrotei Tyson, Ray e Kenny, Max não havia ido, mas apesar de tudo eu queria mais poder, eu ia pegar a Dragoon de Tyson... – passa a mão pelos olhos. – Apareceu Max e protegeu Tyson, também disse que a luta não acabou e Tyson lançou a Dranzer, ela derrotou a Black Dranzer, eu finalmente percebi que tudo aquilo, traição, poder... não me levaria a nada. Mas o gelo se quebrou, a placa que eu estava, afundava aos poucos, ali eu tinha decidido era meu fim, eu iria acabar com tudo ali mesmo. – dessa vez uma lágrima cai de seus olhos. – Tyson foi o primeiro a estender a mão para me salvar, os outros falavam para sair dali. Tyson disse que não importava mais nada, mas não deixaria um amigo se afogar. – começa a chorar. – Mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ele ainda me considerava seu amigo, ficava insistindo para que segurasse sua mão, para me puxarem do gelo que se afundava.

Ana- Ele é incrível! – admirada ao que estava ouvindo. – Realmente é a prova viva do que é amizade.

Kai- Essa foi só a primeira vez, teve mais vezes, como nossa luta... Apesar do resultado, a luta foi incrível, a melhor luta da minha vida, porque não o via como um adversário. – Ana segura a mão do Kai.

Ana- Eu acredito, deve ter sido uma luta incrível para vocês dois!

Kai- Eu faria de tudo para ver ele bem, como eu disse no começo eu o odiava, mas hoje... eu não vejo como um amigo ou companheiro de equipe... – segura a mão de Ana. – Ele é o irmão que eu não tive, os bladebreakers são minha família, eu prefiro que cortem minhas mãos fora, ao ver qualquer um deles mal, em perigo ou doentes, e eu daria minha vida para salvar o Tyson... – já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, mas dessa vez nem se importava mais. – Ele tem que ficar bem! Ele tem que ficar bem! – Ana abraça Kai.

Ana- Ele vai ficar bem, tenho certeza! – abraça forte, pela primeira vez Kai Hiwatari foi visto chorando. Max, Kenny e Ray aparecem na enfermaria, os três ficam chocados de ver o Kai chorando, Ana olha para eles e os chama com a mão, Ray é o primeiro que vai, seguido de Max e Kenny, ao chegar Ana se afasta e eles abraçam Kai. Enquanto isso no quarto onde estavam vovô e Tyson, o velho senhor apenas olhava o neto, ultimamente estava pálido, ao se aproximar do neto, vê um pele mais corada, com uma cor mais firme.

Vovô- Tyson... acorda. – se aproximando do neto, Dayse entra no quarto.

Dayse- Como ele está? – ainda chorava muito.

Vovô- Ele ta melhorando, isso não é dúvidas, mas... porque ele não acordou ainda?

Dayse- Quer que eu chame o médico? – com um sorriso no rosto.

Vovô- Me faz esse favor querida. – olhava o neto deitado, enquanto Dayse vai chamar o médico.

Ana- E aí, vovô? Como ele tá?

Vovô- Bem ele voltou a ter uma cor. – com um sorriso otimista.

Ana- Ele vai ficar bem, mas eles tem que tirar essa remediarada toda! – depois de um segundo, percebe o jeito que falou com o senhor. – Desculpe... eu deveria ter...

Vovô- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – segura a mão do neto. – Obrigado, por ter ajudado ele.

Ana- Está dando os créditos a pessoa errada, não fui eu que troquei uma fera bit pelo remédio.

Vovô- Foi o Kai? – aquilo era uma surpresa.

Ana- Foi... – com um sorriso para o vovô.

Vovô- Nossa... eu pensei que eles se odiavam. – abre um leve sorriso.

Ana- Olha, eu te garanto e corto minhas pernas como prova, que os Bladebreakers tem uma amizade fudidamente forte e verdadeira. – Vovô sorri logo em seguida o médico aparece.

Vovô- Pode dar uma olhada no Tyson?

Médico- Claro! – o médico faz os procedimentos, checa pressão arterial, temperatura, mas fica intrigado quando checa os batimentos. – Será? – checou de novo. – Me permitem? – falando apontando para os remédios.

Vovô- Claro... – estava assustado, Dayse olhava para o Tyson.

Dayse- Acorda Tyson! – rezava esperançosamente. Na enfermaria estava o restante dos bladebreakers, ainda estavam juntos, mas ver que Kai se acalma.

Max- Está melhor cara? – não tinha como esconder, estava meio que emocionado ao ver Kai daquele jeito.

Kai- Estou sim, desculpem! – com um pouco de vergonha ele se recompunha.

Kenny- Tá tudo bem Kai, segurou por tempo demais. – com um leve sorriso.

Ray- Posso te dizer uma coisa? – Kai apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Foi bom você ter desabafado, isso posso ter certeza.

Kai- Isso não importa... alguém sabe alguma coisa do Tyson? – ainda preocupado.

Max- Ele ainda está dormindo...

Ray- Ele acorda logo, tenho certeza. – Ana volta a enfermaria.

Ana- Mulecada! – aquilo chama a atenção deles.

Ray- O que aconteceu? – fala normalmente, já tinha esquecido o aconteceu anteriormente.

Ana- Ele acordou! – todos fazem uma cara de surpresa, mas não escondem a alegria de saber da notícia.

**Fim do capítulo.**

HEYYYYY! QUE BELEZA, TAVA NA HORA MEU QUERIDO! Esse capítulo não sei a vocês, mas quando eu escrevi, achei fraco, porém, quando tive que reler para corrigir, ou tentar, eu vou confessar eu chorei... vamos ver o que vocês acham! Beijos a todos e até a próxima.

Os: Eu tentei tirar todos os erros, então me desculpem se acharam mais algum.

Os2: Eu prometo que os próximos capítulos serão mais leves e alegres e com muito beyblade. ^^''


	36. A verdadeira força

**E aí, beleza?**

O galera, me desculpem era para ter postado esse capítulo no domingo, porém, por problemas técnicos não foi possível, mas está aqui, espero que gostem! Dedicado a Jana Winchester, minha parceirona. Helena Hiwatari, que é gente boa pra caraio. E Lemmie Chan, que me deu um grande incentivo para uma coisa que eu queria fazer faz uns 10 capítulos atrás. Vamos a fic!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **Eu congiso ditigar 300 pavralas por segndo!

**Divirtam-se! **

**A verdadeira força! **

Após um dia agitado, com brigas, desabafos, finalmente parece ter uma notícia boa.

Ana- Ele acordou! – sorrindo. Eles olharam, não demorou um segundo imediatamente vão até Tyson.

Tyson- Vovô? – estranhando. – O que faz aqui?

Vovô- Como você está meu neto? – emocionado ao ver o neto acordado.

Tyson- Onde estou? – confuso.

Vovô- Você está no hospital, passou mal durante uma luta.

Tyson- Sério? – surpreso.

Vovô- Mas vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem!

Tyson- Cadê os Bladebreakers? – olhando em volta.

Max- Estamos aqui! – eles todos estavam sorrindo, até Kai.

Ray- Como você tá? – todos se aproximam.

Tyson- Estou bem! – estranhando que não sentia nenhuma dor se quer no corpo.

Kai- Quando sair daqui, eu vou te dar uma surra tão grande que vai ter que voltar. – falava sério.

Tyson- Porque? – assustado.

Kai- Você mentiu dizendo que foi no médico, passou mal no meio da luta e preocupou a todos. – falando irritado.

Tyson- Desculpa. – envergonhado, afinal foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Kai- Deixa pra lá, que bom que está melhor!

Kenny- Ficamos muito preocupados com você. – Kenny estava chorado feliz em ver o amigo bem.

Ray- Eu vou avisar as meninas que estão na sala de espera. – e sai do quarto.

Tyson- Mal espero para sair daqui!

Kenny- Nossa, mal acordou e já quer ir. – rindo.

Max- Isso se não querer lutar beyblade já.

Tyson- Com certeza, mas primeiro... – ele olha sério para os amigos. – Eu to faminto, alguém me traz algo, por favor! – aquilo normalmente faria todos ficarem de cara.

Kai- É o campeão pançudo voltou.

Tyson- Kai, faz muito tempo que não sou mais o "gordo" do grupo. – falando sério.

Kai- Você para mim sempre será o gordo do grupo! – falando mais sério.

Tyson- Kai... vem aqui. – se aproximou do Tyson. – É você o fedorento, volta para o hotel e tome um banho. – abanava a mão na frente do nariz para limpar o ar, brincando com o Kai, que olhou bravo para o de boné.

Kai- Ora seu... – e ia dar um tapa no Tyson, mas vovô interrompe.

Vovô- Ele acabou de acordar.

Kai- Vai ver o fedorento. – sai zangado do quarto.

Tyson- Rsrsrsrsrs...

Max- Você tem coragem. – brincando com Tyson.

Tyson- Rsrsrsrsrsrs, nada. – eles ficam conversando. Nesse mesmo tempo Ray avisa as meninas.

Ryu- Gente, ele acordou! – feliz da vida.

Dayse- GRAÇAS A DEUS! – sorri e chora emocionada.

Hiro- Ainda bem. – Sakura o abraça.

Sakura- Eu disse que ele ficaria bem.

Hiro- Eu sei, obrigado por ter ficado esse tempo todo comigo.

Sakura- Não fiz mais que minha obrigação. – Hiro abre um sorriso, os dois selam um beijo apaixonado.

Ana- Brueh... brueh... Vou vomitar! – fingindo que ia vomitar e estragando o clima.

Hiro- Não enche! – irritado.

Ana- Você beijou um porco que nojo!

Sakura- Poxa você para estragar o clima não paga imposto! – também irritada.

Ana- Me processe. – rindo.

Dayse- Eu posso ver como ele está? – ainda aflita, só iria se acalmar, quando visse Tyson.

Ray- Claro, vamos! – Ray ia andar e Dayse corre em direção ao quarto.

Tyson- Sério?

Vovô- Sério, te deu a injeção minutos depois você estava acordado. – não escondia a felicidade, Dayse e Ray chegam logo em seguida.

Dayse- Oi Tyson, como você está?

Tyson- Muito melhor! – já com seu habitual sorriso.

Dayse- Olha eu trouxe pra você, sabia que assim que acordasse estaria com fome. – lhe deu dois sanduíches e uma caixinha de suco.

Tyson- Obrigado! – pegou os sanduíches e sem pensar já foi devorando.

Daichi- E aí, cara! – já foi entrando e subindo na cama.

Tyson- E aí, Daichi?

Daichi- Quando sai?

Tyson- Tomara que logo. – comendo os sandubas e tomando o suquinho.

Daichi- Fiquei preocupado com você, sério mesmo!

Tyson- Eu to bem cara, agora estou bem!

Vovô- Temos que falar com o médico, para ver os exames.

Tyson- Como assim exames?

Dayse- Exames regulamentares, nada demais.

Vovô- Sim, além do mais... – agora estava sério. – Você tinha uma doença grave no coração, você já sabia disso né? – todos que estavam no local, olham para o Tyson.

Tyson- Eu... – não queria falar, mas aquilo parece ser o suficiente.

Vovô- Porque não me falou? – chateado. – Eu poderia ter cuidado de você, assim não teria passado tão mal.

Tyson- Eu sei, me perdoe! – envergonhado.

Vovô- Tudo bem, o importante é que você está bem! – volta a abrir um sorrisão de novo.

Tyson- Valeu vovô, para onde o Kai foi?

Ray- Eu vi ele no corredor.

Tyson- Bobão, ele ficou bravo. Hehehehehehee – ainda tirava sarro. Kai estava no corredor, esfregava os olhos, ele olha para uma placa que dizia silêncio, porém, não conseguia ler o que estava escrito.

Kai- Droga... o que tá acontecendo? – falava baixo para si mesmo, esfrega mais uma vez os olhos e meio que parece se normalizar, ao ver as letras mais nítidas.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, tenho que falar com você. – meio sério.

Kai- O que houve?

Carter- A Black Dranzer. – falando também seriamente.

Kai- O que tem ela? – disfarçando.

Sr. Dickinson- Entraram no meu escritório, reviraram tudo e levaram a Black Dranzer... – Kai estava disfarçando.

Carter- Você sabe de algo? – estranhando a atitude de Kai.

Kai- Eu a dei para Voltaire.

Sr. Dickinson- Você o que? – não acreditava no que dizia.

Kai- Sim, eu a dei para Voltaire em... – antes de terminar Dickinson já começou a bradar.

Sr. Dickinson- Você está louco? Poderia ter morrido.

Kai- Posso terminar... – tentando falar, mas Dickinson não dava ouvido.

Sr. Dickinson- Se iria dar para ele, porque me fez guardar ela o tempo todo? – questionava mais que um delegado num interrogatório. – Kai me fale a verdade, você está trabalhando para Voltaire? – aquilo fez com que Kai olhasse com ódio para o senhor.

Kai- Está brincando não é?

Sr. Dickinson- Me diga um motivo, para você invadir meu escritório, arrombar meu cofre e levar a fera bit para Voltaire, mesmo sabendo que ele tem planos terríveis para essa fera bit, você está trabalhando para ele?

Carter- Senhor, por favor! – tentando o fazer parar.

Sr. Dickinson- Como pode depois de tudo, você ainda é soldado dele, como sempre desde o começo... – aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Kai- CHEGA! – se altera. – A fera bit é minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela, e outra eu não sou mais o soldado do Voltaire faz muito tempo, o senhor já deveria saber e mais eu não tenho que levar na cara por erros do passado, já paguei minha dívida. – estava irritado.

Tyson- É o Kai? – estranhando.

Ray- Acho que sim! – e foi para fora. Kai ainda não tinha terminado.

Kai- Eu peguei a fera bit para trocar pela cura do Tyson.

Sr. Dickinson- E como pode confiar no Voltaire.

Kai- ELE ESTÁ ACORDADO E BEM! – grita com Dickinson. – Eu to cansado que fiquem me julgando por erros e coisas que não fiz.

Sr. Dickinson- Me desculpe... – estava envergonhado.

Kai- Eu sei que não será a última vez. – foi andando, mas não deu um passo e tudo ficou embaçado de novo, Kai passou as mãos nos olhos novamente, cerrou os olhos como se quisesse forçá-los a enxergar. – Não... – sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça, região do corte.

Carter- Kai? – estranhando. – Está tudo bem? – o jovem olhou para trás e não conseguia ver Dickinson e nem Carter.

Kai- Droga... – sente uma forte dor na cabeça, tudo começa a ficar escuro, Kai fecha os olhos e desaba, Carter segura o jovem a tempo.

Carter- Acorda! – dava leves tapas, tentando fazer ele acordar. – Chame um médico! – falava para Dickinson, que sai depressa. – Acorda garoto, acorda! – ao ver o curativo da cabeça, estava manchado de sangue. – O que aconteceu com você filho? – Ray via de longe e não entendia, até ver Carter levantar Kai.

Ray- Kai! – saiu correndo.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? – tentando saber.

Max- Eu vou ver. – e foi até a porta, seguido de Daichi.

Daichi- O Carter tá levando o Kai... – tentando ver.

Tyson- Como assim?

Max- Ele tá desacordado. – assustado.

Tyson- O que? – também fica assustado,tenta se levantar mas devido ao remédio que não havia muito tempo que tinha sido cortado, ele não está com as pernas firme e cai no chão.

Dayse- Tyson! – e o ajuda a se levantar. – Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado.

Tyson- Eu preciso ver ele! – se apoiando em Dayse.

Dayse- Fique aí, eu vou pegar uma cadeira de rodas! – e sai do quarto.

Max- Carter levou o Kai até a enfermaria!

Tyson- Está esperando o que vá lá! – autoritário.

Max- Mas e você? – preocupado com Tyson.

Tyson- Eu estou bem, vai ver ele!

Max- Mas... você acabou de acordar...

Tyson- Mas lembre que não faz nem um mês Kai estava em coma. – falava sério e preocupado. – Ele ainda não está totalmente recuperado.

Max- Tá! – quando ia sair, Ray volta.

Ray- Nem precisa ir. – para Max. – Já está sendo medicado... ele deve ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar.

Tyson- Ele está bem?

Ray- Está, não foi nada grave. – tentando acalmar ele.

Tyson- Eu vou lá! – ia se levantar, mas se desequilibra, Ray e Max o seguram.

Ray- Você ainda está fraco. – ajudando Tyson.

Tyson- Mas estou bem.

Dayse- Venha Tyson. – com a cadeira de rodas, Max e Ray ajudaram Tyson.

Tyson- Carter, o que aconteceu?

Carter- Ele está bem, teve uma tontura só.

Tyson- Dá pra entrar?

Carter- Claro! – eles entram Kai já estava acordado.

Tyson- E aí, cara? – preocupado.

Kai- Tyson? O que está fazendo aqui deveria estar deitado! – dando bronca.

Tyson- Eu fiquei preocupado, como você está?

Kai- Estou bem... – falava naturalmente com se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ray- Desgraçado, acabamos de sair do sufoco do Tyson e você nos dá esse susto? – brincando com o Kai.

Kai- Cale-se. – do seu jeito de sempre.

Max- Que bom que tudo acabou bem. – aliviado, por ver todos bem.

Tyson- E podemos pensar na nossa luta, mal espero para lutarmos novamente! – ansioso. – Como eu e o Kai nos ferramos mais, temos direito a recompensa de lutar primeiro né?

Kai- Eu não vou lutar dessa vez Tyson!

Tyson- Porque? – estranhando. – Que bicho te mordeu? – tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava um pouco tonto.

Kai- Antes de falar me prometam, que não vão chorar, se desesperar e nem nada. – em tom autoritário.

Tyson- Tá Kai! – sorrindo.

Kai- Eu não consigo enxergar. – falava sério, mas tranquilo.

Tyson- O quê? – não acreditava no que ouvia.

No dia seguinte, finalmente começam as lutas, primeira luta do dia e a quarta do campeonato, Dark Knight contra Nightfall.

Brad- Bom dia galera, aqui é o Brad Bass, vamos a mais um dia de lutas intenso e junto comigo está o Aj Topper.

Aj- Com certeza, tudo volta ao normal, principalmente que o grande campeão mundial Tyson está bem e retornara a qualquer momento.

Brad- Faz tempo que não vejo os bladebreakers lutando de verdade, porém, vamos ao que interessa, a luta dos Dark Knight contra os Nightfall! E com vocês Dj Jazzman!

Dj- E aí, galera do beyblade! – animado como sempre, a galera delirava. – Vamos direto a luta primeiro apresentamos os Dark Knight.

Brad- Os Dark Knight, que perderam a última luta por WO!

Aj- É verdade agora está toda a turma aqui, vamos ver quem venceria a luta se a equipe estivesse completa.

Dj- E agora com vocês os Nightfall! – e a galera vibra muito.

Brad- Eles já tem uma vaga garantida para o campeonato final, mas já querem ter mais uma vantagem!

Aj- Com certeza, eles venceram o primeiro campeonato e com certeza vão luta para vencer esse também, para garantir a final!

Dj- A primeira luta será entre Daniel dos Dark Knight contra Dimitri dos Nightfall!

Envy- Daniel? Porque eu não sou o primeiro. – irritado.

Reaper- Você não vai lutar dessa vez, você perdeu uma e demorou demais na outra! – falava sério.

Daniel- Queremos ganhar com facilidade dessa vez! – e vai até o stadium.

Brad- Como sabemos o Daniel, não é fácil, ele dizimou o integrante Rhaian dos Meteoros em segundos, bom Dimitri ter cuidado.

Aj- Principalmente com sua fera bit Cresil, o bicho vai pegar!

Dj- Agora o Dimitri, dos Nightfall! – e a galera e algumas meninas gritaram.

Brad- Esse demorou para lutar, quando lutou também, mostrou ao que veio.

Aj- Com certeza e sua fera bit Death Shark, acabou com o adversário, se Daniel quiser vencer, vai ter que encarar um tubarão feroz!

Dj- Estão prontos?

Ling- Vai Dimitri, você consegue!

Elise- Acabe com ele! – as duas torciam a favor do menino, que estava confiante em sua vitória.

Dimitri- Eu vou acabar rápido! – dizendo de um jeito malvado e confiante.

Daniel- Eu vou te colocar no seu devido lugar. – fala ameaçadoramente.

Dj- 3, 2, 1!! LEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!

Dimitri- Death Shark, vamos acabar com ele!

Daniel- Vamos ver então. – as duas beyblades são lançadas ao stadium.

Dimitri- Eu disse que vou acabar fácil! – olha com um sorriso cínico. – Death Shark, ataque Mar Vermelho! – e a fera bit aparece e atacam as beyblade de Daniel.

Daniel- Ridículo, como vocês ainda foram campeões da primeira fase, ah sim, porque os bladebreakers entregaram e nós nos ausentamos, agora vai ver o que é força de verdade! – com um sorriso diabólico. – Cresil! Ataque falcão assassino! – E um enorme falcão aparece no stadium, além de desviar o ataque do tubarão, com as patas ataca a fera bit de Daniel, uma clareira aparece na hora.

Dimitri- O que... Que está acontecendo?

Elise- Dimitri! – preocupada, a luz desaparece e vem uma onde de fumaça.

Dimitri- Death Shark, cadê você? – tentando achar a fera bit.

Daniel- Acha que acabou? – ainda com o sorriso no rosto, a fera bit de Daniel ataca sem dó Dimitri e sua beyblade, a beyblade é lançada como se fosse um tiro e vai direto na parede. Quando a fumaça dissipa, Dimitri não estava no posto que do lutador.

Alex- Dimitri! – assustado ao ver que o amigo não estava lá.

Daniel- Agora acabei! – o falcão solta Dimitri, o jovem cai no chão desacordado.

Dj- Acho que acabou.... – olhando assustado aquilo. – ACABOU! – a galera delira.

Aj- Impressionante, eu nunca tinha visto nada dessa maneira.

Brad- Nem eu, ele nocauteou o lutador e a beyblade.

Elise- Ai meu Deus! – eles vão correndo até o menino.

Alex- Acorda Dimitri, acorda! – tentando fazer o jovem acordar.

Ling- Vou chamar ajuda! – sai correndo, segundos depois aparecem os médicos, ao ver que o garoto não acordava, eles o colocam na maca e saem depressa.

Elise- Eu vou com ele, vençam esses desgraçados! – e vai junto com Dimitri.

Alex- Eles vão pagar caro! – dizia com raiva e vai até o Stadium. – Eu vou acabar com vocês!

Daniel- Bem, ele é forte, qualquer outro já teria morrido. – falava sério e frio.

Reaper- Deixa comigo! – se levanta e vai até o Stadium.

Dj- Vamos preparar a segunda luta.

Alex- Não, vamos agora!

Reaper- Como quiser, assim eu acabo com você mais rápido.

Dj- Então vamos apresentar o...

Reaper- Deixa essas apresentações de lado, vá a contagem!

Dj- Er... – não sabia o que fazer, ele olhou para cima e viu Dickinson que deu sinal de positivo. – Então tá! Estão prontos?

Alex- Com certeza! – dizia com muita raiva.

Reape- Você vai ser o primeiro a ver minha nova fera bit!

Alex- Chega de papo!

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! LEEEEEEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Alex- Black Night, vamos acabar com esse maldito! ATAQUE SOPRO DA MORTE! – mal lança a beyblade e a fera bit que parecia um cavaleiro das trevas (Não é o Batman galera!) ataca a beyblade de Reaper que simplesmente desaparece. – Vai fugir?

Reaper- Não... vou apenas começar! GRIM ATACAR AGORA! – e que para todos era apenas uma coisa similar à uma sombra com olhos brilhante, aquilo era uma fera bit e por onde andava deixava um rastro de sangue.

Alex- O que pretende fazer com essa fumaça?

Reaper- Acabar com você! ATAQUE BUTCHER AGORA! – e a fera bit ataca Alexander, até tenta desviar, mas com a força, a beyblade de Alex afunda uns 2 metros abaixo do chão do stadium, a força é tão grande que joga Alex com tudo no banco de reservas.

Ling- Alex! – corre para o namorado, tira os destroços de cima do mesmo, estava desacordado.

Dj- Meu Deus. – espantado. – ACABOOOOOU! – e a galera gritou de vez.

Aj- Você viu alguma coisa, eu pisquei e perdi o que aconteceu!

Brad- Nossa, foi inacreditável, uma vitória esmagadora! Não tenho nem palavras.

Ling- Alex, por favor acorda! – chorava ao ver que o namorado não reagia.

Envy- Então gatinha, vai lutar comigo? – perguntava sarcasticamente.

Dj- Agora fica com Ling a decisão se vai completar a última luta.

Ling- POR FAVOR UM MÉDICO! – ela nem terminou e já apareceram os médicos.

Daniel- Incrível essa fera bit!

Reaper- Voltaire tinha razão, eu irei derrotar qualquer um... próxima luta eu vou sozinho.

Daniel- Claro, se quiser.

Envy- Como assim? E eu quando volto a lutar?

Reaper- Cale-se!

Daniel- Vamos, temos que nos encontrar com Voltaire. – e eles saem.

Dj- Então os vencedores são os Dark Knight! – a galera inteira aplaudiu. – Cadê eles? – procurando.

**Fim do capítulo!**

Caralho, que surra!!! O.O

Me deu dó do Alexander e do Dimitri, nossa... os cara humilharam! O.O

Mas é isso, galera avisando que a reciclagem começará no campeonato do Brasil, avisei no capítulo sobre pessoas que não acompanham a fic, então não tem chororo, vou dar oportunidade para quem acompanha de verdade! E quem não gostar... me processe! UAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHU

Beijos e até mais!

**PS: desculpe pelos erros! **


	37. Depois da tempestade

**E aí, beleza?**

Gente, eu vou fazer uma sessão descarrego, esse capítulo foi um dos mais fuderengos da minha vida, tentei fazer algumas versões, na verdade 3 vezes e digo ainda não fiquei 100 por cento satisfeita, mas foi o melhor que eu pude então aproveitem. Por isso eu não postei domingo, não esquentem porque domingo vai ter outro tá! Vamos lá!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia:** "O cúmulo da mentira é, um cego falar que viu um surdo ouvindo conversa de dois mudos" By: Desconhecido.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Depois da tempestade...**

Era manhã pouco tempo depois da luta dos Dark Knight contra os Nightfall, os bladebreakers conversam numa boa.

Vovô- Olha eu trouxe, frutas e cereal!

Tyson- Cereal? – desanimado. – Cadê as panquecas?

Vovô- Você ainda não está 100%, tem que comer coisa leve.

Ray- Se fosse pelo Tyson, já queria comer um restaurante inteiro! – brincando com o menino.

Tyson- Qual é? – irritado, ele olhou para os amigos. – E as meninas? – perguntando sem jeito.

Ray- Bem, a Dayse está tomando um café, ficou acordada a noite inteira, as outras foram para o stadium, porque hoje elas tem uma luta. – com um sorriso sacana.

Tyson- Queria ver uma luta delas.

Vovô- Se acalme meu jovem, você ainda tem exames para ver como está, se caso tiver tudo bem, aí damos um jeito e vamos ver a luta.

Tyson- Beleza. – aí ele fica sério. – Gente e o Kai?

Vovô- Ele está bem... – Tyson o interrompe.

Tyson- Está cego de novo, como vai continuar na competição?

Max- Bem, se ele lutar do mesmo jeito que lutou contra o ataque das beyblades, eu digo... Vamos ser campeão de novo. – com um sorriso. Enquanto isso Kai estava lavando o rosto, estava incomodado, por causa da visão, está enxergando tudo fosco, não tinha uma linha se quer, tudo que via eram borrões.

Kai- Droga. – mais uma vez passa água nos olhos, como se aquilo fosse dar resultado, ficava olhando o espelho, do nada sua visão começa a ver mais nítida, Kai fecha os olhos, ao abrir de novo, sua visão estava perfeita. – Ainda bem. – aliviado.

Tyson- Como você está? – preocupado.

Kai- Estou bem e você? – falava sério.

Tyson- Estou bem, não sei como, mas nunca estive tão bem! O que aconteceu?

Kai- Como assim?

Tyson- Eu sabia o que tinha. – e olha sério. – Eu não quis falar isso na frente dos outros, mas o vovô me disse que a Ana me deu algum remédio, o que era? – curioso.

Kai- Eu falo, mas não antes de me responder uma pergunta.

Tyson- Qual?

Kai- Não aqui, temos que falar com os outros também, porque minha pergunta você vai ter que responder a todos.

Tyson- Tá! – e eles vão em direção ao quarto onde estavam os demais, ao chegar lá Kai já pergunta.

Kai- Já me confirmou que tinha a doença, porque não disse nada a ninguém? – falava sério.

Tyson- Eu descobri faz um tempo já, mas estava desenganado... – falava sentido.

Vovô- E porque não contou pra mim? – chateado, pelo neto ter escondido isso.

Tyson- Eu não queria preocupar ninguém e não queria que ninguém tivesse dó de mim, mas isso não importa mais.

Max- Então por isso quis unir a gente? – ligando as peças.

Tyson- É... – falando com um pouco de vergonha. – eu queria uma última luta, com a melhor equipe que já tive, era só isso que eu queria como se fosse o último pedido.

Ray- Ainda bem que esse já não é o último pedido, você está bem. – com um sorrisão no rosto.

Tyson- Eu não sei como agradecer a todos vocês, por todo o apoio.

Kenny- Não esquente, não fizemos mais que nossa obrigação.

Tyson- Nossa, tenho um... – olha estranho para fora.

Max- O que foi cara?

Tyson- É os Nightfall! – eles se levantam e vão até onde acontecia o fervo.

Ray- É o Alexander e o Dimitri.

Kai- Eles perderam! – falou como se tivesse gostado do que acabou de ver.

Tyson- Kai! – repreende o outro. – Vou ver como eles estão? – e vai até Ling e Elise, que estavam preocupadíssima.

Max- Oi, vocês estão bem?

Kenny- Aconteceu algo?

Elise- Foram os Dark Knights, aqueles malditos. – dizia com raiva enquanto esperava os médicos.

Ling- Eu não sei como, mas Alex e Dimitri foram derrotados facilmente, como se não bastasse, aquele maldito ainda teve coragem de machucá-los. – dizia triste e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

Kai- Rs... – segurando o riso, porque não ia mentir gostou de ver Alexander numa cama de hospital, após uma luta.

Tyson- Kai, por favor. Não se preocupem meninas, eles saem dessa.

Elise- Eu sei disso, mas os Dark Knight vão pagar! – logo em seguida aparece Sr. Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vim ver como Alexander e Dimitri estão.

Ling- O médico ainda não falou nada.

Sr. Dickinson- Saibam que a ALB está se responsabilizando por tudo, vamos cuidar deles e qualquer coisa que precisem falem comigo.

Ling- Obrigada senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou falar com os médicos, com licença.

Ling- Eu vou com o senhor. – se levanta.

Elise- Eu também.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro! – e os três vão falar com os médicos, para saber do meninos.

Tyson- Nossa que barra! – de cara ao ouvir tudo.

Ray- Se os Dark Knight fizeram isso, eles são mais poderosos do que pensamos!

Kenny- Coitado deles. – preocupado com os nightfall. – Espero que fiquem bem. – nisso Dickinson já aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson, não deveria estar deitado?

Tyson- Eu to bem, e os moleques?

Sr. Dickinson- O Alexander vai ficar bem, o caso do Dimitri é um pouco mais complexo devido à queda, mas o médico disse que não teve nenhuma lesão grave.

Max- Nossa, fiquei preocupado, tomara que eles fiquem bem logo.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson melhor ir se deitar. – preocupado com o garoto.

Tyson- Tá! – vai bravo, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, eu preciso falar com você.

Kai- Não tenho nada para conversar com o senhor, com licença. – fala sério e segue Tyson.

Max- Temos que tomar cuidado, mas não vamos desistir.

Tyson- Falou e disse Max! Vamos vencer eles! – empolgado.

Kenny- Sim, com certeza. – nisso estavam Ling e Elise no quarto onde estavam Dimitri e Alex.

Ling- Fique bem logo. – segurava a mão de Alex, até que sente sua mão sendo segurada.

Alex- Ling. – abre os olhos lentamente, mas fecha novamente devido a luz do quarto que invadia os olhos rapidamente.

Ling- Oi Alex, como você está?

Alex- O que aconteceu? – confuso.

Ling- Você está no hospital, depois da luta contra os Dark Knight.

Alex- O que? – não acreditava, que tinha perdido e o pior, tinha parado no hospital.

Elise- Fico feliz que esteja bem. – abre um sorriso ao ver Alexander recuperado.

Alex- E o Dimitri? – com um tom de voz fraco.

Elise- Ainda está desacordado. – preocupada, estava ao lado do Dimitri, segurava sua mão, rezando para que se curasse logo.

Alex- Aqueles malditos! – irritado.

Ling- Esqueça isso. – afagava os cabelos do ruivo, tentando acalmá-lo. – Precisa se recuperar.

Alex- Eles vão me pagar, ninguém me humilha assim e fica de pé. – falava com raiva, mas parecia que nem todos estavam com raiva.

Tyson- Eu ainda não acredito que você gostou do que ouviu? – irritado com Kai, que riu ao ver Alex desmaiado.

Kai- Não venha me dar lições de moral.

Tyson- Cara, o Alexander desmaiou após um ataque relâmpago dos Dark Knight.

Kai- Mereceu, assim o colocou no lugar que se deve.

Tyson- Eu não acredito, o cara salva sua vida, e você fica feliz com a derrota?

Kai- Não sou hipócrita.

Ray- Gente, vamos parar. – e o médico que cuidou de Tyson chega.

Médico- Então, vamos fazer os exames? – com um sorriso grade nos lábios.

Tyson- Vamos embora! – e vai com o médico, acompanhados pelo vovô. Enquanto Tyson fazia exames.

Ray- Como você está Kai? Ontem mesmo não podia enxergar. – preocupado.

Kai- Estou bem, eu não sei como, mas estava enxergando novamente.

Max- Sério, mas como? – curioso.

Kai- Eu acabei de dizer que não sei. – com cara zangada.

Kenny- Que bom que você está bem. – depois disso Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai por favor, vamos conversar. – falando sério.

Kai- Eu já disse que não tenho nada para conversar.

Ray- Kai, por favor! – zangado ao ver a atitude do russo, porque ao se tratar do senhor Dickinson, qualquer um reclama que se alguém for rude com o mesmo.

Max- Porque está tão zangado? – perguntava inocentemente.

Kai- Como se não tivesse escutado. – e vai com o senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Com licença rapazes. – e acompanha Kai.

Max- Nossa, quanto exames será que o Tyson vai fazer?

Ray- Ah, serão vários. – dizia com certeza.

Kenny- É verdade, porque o Tyson estava com uma doença grave e agora está até pulando.

Ray- Sim... – fica quieto ao ver alguém passar.

Max- Ray? Você está bem?

Dori- Oi meninos, alguém viu a Dayse por aí?

Max e Ray- Oi Dori! – um olha para o outro.

Dori- Oi, viram a Dayse?

Ray- Não, mas posso te ajudar a procurar... – Max interrompe.

Max- Está na cafeteria.

Dori- Obrigada. – agradece docemente e sai.

Max- Por nada.

Ray- O que foi aquilo? – meio ríspido com o Max.

Max- Acha que eu não sei? – no mesmo tom que Ray.

Ray- Espera, por um acaso você... – Max o interrompe.

Max- Não, mas eu te conheço e infelizmente você tem um péssimo defeito, não vou deixar você machucar Dori.

Ray- Machucar? Eu jamais machucaria ela.

Max- Não? Desculpe cara, você é meu amigo, mas não confio em você nesse caso.

Ray- Sei... – estranhando Max.

Kenny- Nossa, se eu não os conhecesse, eu achava que vocês ainda iam se bater.

Max- Que isso Chef, eu sou do bem.

Ray- Sim, foi mal Max.

Max- Tá tudo bem. – Enquanto isso no bey stadium, as furious girls estavam se preparando para a luta.

Ana- Então tá, como nem a Dori e nem a Dayse estão eu vou lutar.

Hiro- Nem pensar, tem mais 2 horas para elas virem, será Dori, Ruby e Sakura.

Ana- Tá brincando! – irritada.

Sakura- Ana, temos que nos classificar. – justificando o técnico.

Ana- Eu to de saco cheio disso já! – chuta uma cadeira.

Hiro- Participe dos treinos, aí eu penso se vai lutar ou não. – encarando Ana.

Ana- Escuta aqui, eu não participo dos seus treinos, porque são inúteis. – e encara Hiro. – Eu to a ponto, de acabar com tua raça. – falando em tom de ameaça.

Hiro- Não adianta fazer ameaças, eu sou o técnico dessa equipe, vai fazer o que eu mandar. – falando sério, Ana pega Hiro pela gola da camisa e vai dar um soco.

Ruby- Ana pare! – segura Ana. – Se você realmente pertence à equipe, apóie as meninas que vão lutar. – tentando botar juízo.

Ana- Me solta Ruby!

Ruby- Vai se acalmar! – ainda segurando Ana.

Ana- Eu disse pra me soltar! – ficando cada vez mais irritada.

Ruby- Por favor Ana. – e solta a garota, que vai saindo.

Sakura- Onde vai?

Ana- Por aí.

Hiro- Que atitude infantil! – irritado.

Ana- Vai se ferrar! – e sai do local.

Sakura- Quando vocês dois vão parar? – triste ao ver a situação.

Hiro- Olha, é por vocês que eu não saio dessa equipe, porque está ficando insustentável. – fala tenso.

Enquanto isso os Brazuka's, estavam treinando no jardim do hotel, um último treino antes da luta.

Carol- Vamos lá, temos que conseguir a vaga!

Sérgio- Vamos conseguir não esquente.

Leandro- Vamos treinar! – e lança a beyblade, mas alguém bate na beyblade de Leandro. – O que houve?

4° integrante- Vamos ver como vão se sair.

Carol- Quem é você? – olhando aquele ser coberto por uma roupa negra.

4° integrante- Isso já não vem o caso, mas digo se preparem! – e aparecem os Dark Knight atrás dele, todos preparam as beyblades.

Marcos- Vamos lá! – e todos lançam.

**Continua... **

Galera, bem depois de 3 tentativas, me contento com a quarta, mas tudo bem, foi curtinho esse capítulo, não esquentem o próximo será melhor. E outra para quem não entendeu a pira anterior, como teve dois capítulos "Nada é tão ruim" e o "Que não possa piorar" é como se fosse parte um e parte dois... então podem esperar a parte dois desse capítulo!

Mas é isso, dedicado a todos que acompanham essa fic, beijos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelo erros e pela demora!


	38. Vem a enchente!

**E aí, beleza?**

Eu sei que tem muita gente querendo acabar com minha raça, mas não resisti. Hauahuahuahauhauauahuahu... então esse capítulo é dedicado a todas as vítimas que caíram na lorota "Eu vou excluir o retorno", então é para vocês, Jana Winchester, Xia Matsuayama, Suzyaana Danruler, Kiara Hiwatari, Proto di Fênix e seu irmão Elétri di Fênix, Lemmie Chan e minha irmã. ahuauahauhauahuahuahuahuahau

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: Quem nasceu pra pano de chão, nunca vai ser tapete. **

**Divirtam-se! **

**Vem a enchente.**

Logo após uma manhã agitada a tarde está ficando horrível.

4° integrante- Vamos ver como vão se sair.

Carol- Quem é você? – olhando aquele ser coberto por uma roupa negra.

4° integrante- Isso já não vem o caso, mas digo se preparem! – e aparecem os Dark Knight atrás dele, todos preparam as beyblades.

Marcos- Vamos lá! – e todos lançam as beyblades

4° integrante- Vamos com o show! Comecem! – dá as ordens para os Dark Knight, que lançam as beyblades, na hora começa uma luta.

Carol- Vamos acabar com vocês!

Sérgio- Quem são vocês? E porque atacam a gente?

4° integrante- Porque? Vamos ver o quão fracos vocês são, vamos ver se merecem ter essas feras bits.

Marcos- Tome cuidado com o que fala! – e ataca a beyblade de Envy, mas não sofre nenhum ataque. – O que? Como isso?

4° integrante- Bem, ninguém pode com a gente, acha que um grupo de seres patéticos como vocês podem? – falava com meio de irritar eles.

Carol- Vamos ver então! – vai atacar a beyblade do 4° integrante, mas a beyblade de Reaper o defende. – Ta com medo de encarar a gente? – provocando.

Leandro- Vamos lá! Ataque de todas as feras bit, vamos acabar com esses malditos, que ousam nos desafiar.

Sérgio- Vamos lá! Cinerelda! – uma jibóia branca sai da beyblade.

Marcos- Diselon! – e sai a fera bit bovina.

Leandro- Aerocleyson! – a fera bit que parecia um jacaré vermelho se une com as outras.

Carol- Uaxiton! – o papagaio toma a frente do ataque e todas as feras bit atacam de uma vez só os Dark Knight.

Daniel- É só falar a hora, todas as feras bits estão a mostra. – falava baixo.

4° integrante- Esperem 30 segundos. – e ao ver as feras bits indo para um ataque mortal contra dos Dark Knight. – Vejam minha surpresa, meu primeiro teste com vocês! VAI! ATACAR AGORA!!! – enquanto isso, no hospital todos esperavam, Dimitri acordar já que era o único.

Elise- Porque ele não acorda? – perguntava ao médico.

Médico- Bem, ele estava com uma fraqueza gigante, eu não conheço esse esporte, mas desgastou ele de forma descomunal.

Elise- Como assim?

Médico- Foi como se tirassem ele da tomada, a energia dele acabou.

Alex- Mas ele vai ficar bem? – tentando mascarar a preocupação.

Médico- Com certeza, ele só está recebendo um soro, para animá-lo novamente, dentro de pouco tempo ele estará 100 por cento.

Ling- Então não passou de um susto. – aliviada.

Médico- Garanto a vocês, ele ficará bem. – dizia com confiança e convicção.

Alex- Obrigado doutor. – o médico sai, os amigos observam Dimitri que ainda estava desacordado. Mas enquanto isso Tyson chega com uma feição séria para os amigos.

Ray- E então? – curioso e ansioso.

Kenny- O que o médico disse?

Tyson- Ele disse que... – estava sério, com uma feição preocupada.

Kenny- Tudo bem, sabe que vamos te apoiar até o fim! – Tyson sorriu com um jeito de agradecimento.

Tyson- É que... – ele olhou preocupado para os amigos. – Não tenho nada... E SAIO HOJE MESMO DO HOSPITAL! – esperava uma comemoração dos bladebreakers, mas tudo que recebeu foram olhares raivosos.

Ray- Brincadeirinha sem graça ein! – irritado.

Tyson- Qual é? Eu tava brincando! – sorrindo sem graça. – Credo, vocês tão ficando chatos! – irritado, sai do quarto.

Vovô- Vamos arrumar as coisas do comediante! – de cara com o acontecido.

Max- O que será que aconteceu com o Kai e Dickinson?

Ray- Bem, depois daquela discussão os dois estão muito tensos! – falava preocupado.

Kenny- Bem eu entendo o lado do Kai, mas não tem como ficar bravo com o senhor Dickinson, ele é a pessoa mais bondosa. – num local mais longe e reservado Dickinson e Kai conversavam.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, eu preciso pedir desculpas, pelas coisas horríveis que lhe disse. – olhava nos olhos do russo, mas esse só o encarava com frieza. – Eu não tinha o direito de falar aquilo, por favor me perdoe. – falava envergonhado. Kai apenas suspira.

Kai- Olha, como eu disse, não foi a primeira vez e tenho certeza que não será a última... – Senhor Dickinson fica com um olhar chateado. – É melhor colocar uma pedra sobre esse assunto. – apesar de tudo, Kai não ficará bravo com Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Mesmo assim, eu peço desculpas.

Kai- Não se desculpe, eu te entendo, estava aflito já que além da doença do Tyson vem o sumiço da Black Dranzer. Está tudo bem! – estende a mão para cumprimentar Dickinson, que abre um sorriso alegre e cumprimenta o rapaz. – O senhor vai me desculpar, mas Tyson já deve ter terminado os exames.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro. – dizia com seu habitual sorriso.

Kai- Com licença. – fala calmamente e vai saindo.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai... – ele fala sério.

Kai- Sim. – se vira para encarar Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Conversamos depois? – falando normalmente.

Kai- Claro! – e continua seu caminho. Ao chegar no quarto, Tyson estava sentado na cama com uma cara chateada. – E como foi?

Tyson- Bem eu... – olha triste, ia pregar a mesma peça em Kai, assim como fez com os outros.

Kai- O que? Má notícia? – meio preocupado.

Tyson- Bem eu...

Ray- Ele está bem, vai embora hoje ainda!

Tyson- Pow Ray deixa de ser sem graça, queria ver a reação do Kai. – falava rindo, mas bravo com o Ray ter estragado a pira.

Kai- Idiota. – fala sério e sai do quarto.

Dayse- Oi Kai, o Tyson ainda está no quarto? – estava com uma cesta fechada.

Kai- Está. – e vai andando.

Dayse- Você quer... – ia fazer algum convite, mas ele vai embora. Ela entra no quarto e encontra Tyson e Ray. – Oi Tyson, como você está? – feliz ao ver o menino de pé.

Tyson- Eu to bem, vou embora ainda hoje.

Dayse- Que bom, eu trouxe um lanche pra vocês. – abre a cesta. – A Dori é uma ótima cozinheira.

Ray- Obrigado, muito gentil da parte de vocês. – fala gentilmente.

Tyson- Valeu! – já pegava alguma guloseima e mandava para dentro da pança. Max chega logo em seguida.

Max- Tyson, Ray. Só avisando o vovô, está pegando seus exames para levar para a ALB, aí vamos embora.

Tyson- Beleza!

Dayse- Max, por favor se sirva. – gentilmente.

Max- Ah, obrigado! – e pega o sanduíche, Dayse ao olhar os meninos, ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se contem.

Dayse- Tudo bem... fiquem a vontade. – mas olha de novo. – Tem guardanapos, para qualquer coisa.

Tyson- Obrigado, mas não precisa. – Dayse suspira.

Dayse- Ok, olha gente eu vou indo, tenho uma luta, até depois. – e sai.

Tyson- Até mais.

Ray- Viu isso? – com um sorriso sacana para Tyson. – O suspiro dela.

Tyson- Que isso nada. – disfarçando.

Ray- Ficou óbvio.

Max- Acho que ela gosta de você.

Tyson- Nada... – ele olha mais sério. – Será? – enquanto isso Dayse estava andando já longe do hospital.

Dayse- _**Cambada de porco, custava usar os guardanapos. Como vou dizer para a Dori que a cesta dela ficou imunda?**_ **– **e suspirava de novo, mas não era nada apaixonado. – _**Vou ter que limpar a cestinha antes de devolver a Dori... melhor jogo fora e compro uma nova. Isso, uma nova. **_– abre um sorriso e vai andando no caminho.

Enquanto isso no vestiário das Furious, o clima esquentava.

Hiro- Participe mais dos treinos e quem sabe eu te deixo fazer uma luta. – zangado.

Ana- Olha só vai tomar no seu... – Dori interrompe.

Dori- Por favor, vamos parar! – dizia triste, não gostava de brigas.

Sakura- Então tá, quer lutar no meu lugar?

Ana- Acho que preciso da sua pena? Faça meu favor! – saindo irritada.

Dori- Onde vai?

Ana- Simples, quando eu não lutar, não vou ficar no banco "dando apoio". – falava as últimas palavras com nojo, ia saindo quando Ruby chega.

Ruby- O que aconteceu? – notando o clima.

Hiro- O que acha? A infantil da Ana, já querendo arrumar confusão. – Ana chuta o bando onde Hiro estava sentado, fazendo ele cair no chão.

Sakura- Ana, por favor. Se quiser lute no meu lugar não tem problema. – falando calmamente.

Ana- Claro, a doce e gentil Sakura, sempre ajudando. – com ironia.

Hiro- Não, com a Sakura é vitória garantida. – se levanta e se aproxima de Ana e olha com raiva. – Se for você, nunca iremos passar da primeira fase. – sem pensar num reflexo rápido, Hiro leva um soco no nariz.

Sakura- Ana, como pode? – ajudando o namorado.

Hiro- Você é louca, tem que ser internada!

Ana- Fala de novo se tem coragem.

Ruby- Por favor Ana, se controle! – tentando acalmar.

Sakura- Se vocês continuarem desse jeito eu vou sair da equipe! – falava sério, Hiro, Dori e Ruby olham chocados para Sakura.

Hiro- O que? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Sakura- Sim, se você e Ana não pararem com essa discussão, vou embora. – falava sério.

Ruby- Não pode ir. – tentando fazer com que Sakura mudasse de idéia.

Ana- Ah, deixa que vá e aproveite e ele esse porco com você.

Hiro- Claro, deixar a melhor lutadora ir embora, por sua causa.

Ana- Bem, eu não ligo se a "coitadinha perfeita" for embora! Quer ir? Vá de uma vez! – irritada de vez.

Sakura- Tá me desafiando. – olha com raiva para Ana.

Ana- Preciso repetir? – as duas se encaravam friamente uma a outra.

Sakura- Muito bem, se quiser. – sai do local.

Hiro- Obrigado Ana, graças a você essa equipe está se destruindo.

Ana- Se você soubesse, o nojo que eu tenho de olhar para essa sua cara, você nem falaria comigo.

Hiro- Claro, faz a merda aí fica irritadinha, como se tivesse direito! – falava com raiva também.

Ruby- Chega! – fica com raiva dos dois, vai atrás da Sakura. Ana e Hiro se encaram.

Hiro- O melhor que tem a fazer é sair da equipe, não precisamos de você. – Ana o pega pela gola e o bate no armário, mesmo sendo mais baixa que ele, o tinha colocado no chão.

Ana- O melhor que VOCÊ tem a fazer é ficar de boca fechada. – e joga o Hiro com força no chão. – Porque dente não nasce igual a cabelo. – e sai do lugar.

Dori- Hiro, você está bem? – ajudando Hiro.

Hiro- Me desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta dessas brigas, mas... não é por mal, ela não treina, como quer fazer uma luta oficial? – se explicando com Dori.

Dori- Vocês dois tem que maneira nas palavras.

Hiro- Ela tem que crescer, tem que aceitar um não de vez em quando.

Dori- Vocês dois tem que entrar num senso, tomara que Ruby convença a Sakura a ficar.

Hiro- As vezes eu acho que é melhor ir embora, nunca vou me acertar com a Ana, vamos brigar pelo resto da vida.

Dori- Vão se acertar, eu acredito.

Hiro- Se quiser ir falar com sua amiga vá. Eu vou ficar bem.

Dori- Sim, eu vou falar com ela, fique aí eu já chamo alguém pra te ajudar.

Hiro- Obrigado Dori. – e Dori sai do vestiário, não muito longe encontra Ana.

Dori- Posso falar com você? – falava sério.

Ana- O que?

Dori- Você tem que se controlar, Sakura e Hiro estão querendo sair da equipe.

Ana- Que saiam.

Dori- Vocês tem que se acertar, não cansam de brigar? E você está mesmo disposta a deixar dois dos nosso amigos ir embora, por uma discussão besta? – dando uma bronca.

Ana- Rsrsrsrs... claro, os dois são os coitados. Se eles se incomodam, um abraço. Porque eu não saio! – e sai do local.

Dori- Depois a criança aqui sou eu! – fala brava e sai também.

Enquanto isso, no hospital, os Nightfall ainda esperavam Dimitri acordar.

Elise- Anda baixinho, acorda!

Ling- Ouviram o médico, ele sofreu um golpe muito forte, temos que ser pacientes.

Elise- Mas porque ele não acorda? – foi ela falar, ele abre o olho.

Dimitri- Que lugar é esse? – estranhando tudo.

Alexander- Um hospital.

Dimitri- Hospital? O que aconteceu? – estava meio que assustado, não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

Elise- Como se sente? – feliz ao ver que o outro está bem.

Dimitri- E a luta? Como acabou?

Alex- Perdemos.

Dimitri- Perdemos? Como isso? Estávamos invictos, como perdemos? – não acreditava, mesmo com o líder do grupo falando.

Ling- Não se preocupe, apenas trate de se cuidar.

Elise- Vamos deixar isso de lado... – mas Dimitri interrompe.

Dimitri- Não, eu vou me vingar dele, ah se vou! – falava com raiva.

Alex- Assim que sairmos daqui, daremos uma lição neles, não tem como eles no derrotar duas vezes. – Enquanto isso os bladebreakers voltam para o hotel e dão de cara com o Hiro, Dori e Dayse.

Tyson- Nossa, a luta de vocês não é agora?

Dayse- Não vai acontecer. – falava séria, mas assustada também.

Max- O que houve?

Dori- Os brazuka's eles não irão lutar.

Tyson- Como assim?

Dayse- Eles perderam as feras bit. – falava assustada.

Ray- Como assim?

Hiro- Os Brazuka's, tiveram a fera bit assassinada! – falava chocado com o acontecido.

Bladebreakers- O que? – isso pega muitos de surpresa.

**Fim do capítulo. **

Pelo boné do guarda, o Hiro falou sério? O que aconteceu com os brasileiros? Meu Deus e agora? AFINAL QUEM É ESSE QUARTO ELEMENTO? Antes quero dar um aviso, que novo capítulo será as quartas, e não mais aos domingos, beleza? Mas é isso beijos e até mais.

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


	39. Quarto Integrante

**E aí, beleza?**

Vamos ao capítulo isso é dedicados a todas as minhas amigas e amigos que lêem essa fanfic, e também ao Bruno Phelipe que me ajudou com o nome da fera bit do 4° integrante. Vamos lá!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **Se só Deus salva, para quem serve o memory card então?

**Divirtam-se! **

**Quem é o 4° integrante?**

Uma notícia pega muitos bladers de surpresa, os Brazuka's havia perdido suas feras bit.

Bladebreakers- O quê? – aquilo pega todos de surpresa.

Max- Eles estão bem?

Hiro- Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas não foi nada bom.

Dori- Eles estão conversando com o senhor Dickinson agora.

Carol- Tem que fazer alguma coisa, aqueles malditos não pode ficar impunes. – estava chorando, ela assim como todos os outros estavam machucados.

Sr. Dickinson- Se acalme, me explique tudo o que aconteceu.

Carol- Foi o seguinte, eles eram mascarados, não tinha como ver os rostos deles, eram quatro no total, mas teve um que realmente me assustou.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Daniel- É só falar a hora, todas as feras bits estão a mostra. – falava baixo._

_4° integrante- Esperem 30 segundos. – e ao ver as feras bits indo para um ataque mortal contra dos Dark Knight. – Vejam minha surpresa, meu primeiro teste com vocês! VAI! ATACAR AGORA!!!_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Carol- Era uma fera bit enorme e horrível.

Leandro- Foi tudo muito rápido. – estavam ainda absorvendo a situação.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Carol- Galera... – olhando aquilo sair da beyblade. – CUIDADO!!! – grita aflita._

_Leandro- O que é isso? – era um demônio enorme, com chifres, enorme, com a pele meio amarronzada, dentes e garras enormes e afiadas, olhos negros e brilhantes, cabelos longos e loiro tinha umas faixas nas mãos._

_Marcos- O que tá acontecendo? – assustado ao ver as feras bits paralisadas._

_4° integrante- Mostrando a vocês, o que é uma fera bit e o que é um lutador de verdade? – e a beyblade do elemento passa por todas as beyblade assim como a fera bit dele, os brasileiros não entendem, mas do nada aparecem faixas e amarra todas as feras bit._

_Carol- Não! – assustada ao ver sua fera bit sendo presa._

_Leandro- O que vai fazer com nossas feras bit? – com raiva do 4° integrante._

_Marcos- Não está vendo? Ele vai sugar nossas feras bits! _

_4° integrante- Não, minha fera bit não precisa de poderes fracos como o de vocês, assim como não precisa de ninguém. – tudo fica escuro, as feras bits tentavam se solta de todas as maneiras, de repente as faixas que amarraram as feras bits estavam apertando elas. _

_Carol- Não faça isso! – mas ela tentava se mexer, mas por incrível que pareça estava paralisada contra a vontade. – Eu não consigo me mexer._

_4° integrante- É o fim de vocês! AGORA, BAPHOMET! – nisso o demônio aperta as feras bit. – ACABE COM ELES! – nisso a fera bit que tinha olhos negros, ficaram vermelho sangue e bem luminosos, a fera bit urrou aterrorizando a equipe de brasileiros, por fim a fera bit num ataque voraz, dizimou as feras bit a pó. _

_Sérgio- NÃO, SEU MALDITO! – ao ver que as 4 feras bit havia virado pó, imediatamente as beyblades param de girar, o bit chip estava negro. _

_4° integrante- Rsrsrsrsrs, estou mais poderoso que nunca, tanto que nem suas feras bit agüentaram meu poder! – estava com um tom de cinismo. – Mas vou ser caridoso, poderão ir embora._

_Leandro- Seu maldito! – foi tentar avançar no 4° elemento, ia acertar um soco e foi segurado por uma faixa, uma não. A faixa da fera bit, a mesma que acabou com as feras bit, o elemento se vira para o brasileiro._

_4° integrante- Eu acabei com sua fera bit em questão de segundos, o que acha que irá acontecer com você e seus amigos se eu mandar Baphomet atacar vocês? – em tom de ameaça. – Vão embora! – faz um comando com as mãos e a fera bit solta Leandro. – Vamos! – fala para os demais Dark Knight. _

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sr. Dickinson- Tem certeza que eles não pegaram suas feras bits? – estava assustado com a história.

Leandro- Não, aqueles malditos! – estava bravo, chateado, triste, uma mistura de sentimentos.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sinto muito. – tentava de alguma maneira consolar a equipe.

Carol- Acho que não tem mais alternativa se não, irmos embora.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, vamos conversar, precisamos ver primeiro o que aconteceu, não podemos deixar... – nisso os brasileiros interrompe.

Sérgio- Não adianta ficar, sem minha fera bit eu não luto. – falava muito triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu insisto para que fiquem, temos que fazer esse malditos pagarem.

Marcos- Obrigado senhor Dickinson, mas também acho melhor irmos, voltar para casa, ver a família e os camaradas.

Carol- Eu não consigo lutar sem minha fera bit, não consigo, porque somos um time!

Leandro- Com certeza. – estava triste. – Senhor Dickinson, obrigado pela ajuda e pelo convite, mas vamos embora.

Carol- Sim, não adianta ficar.

Sr. Dickinson- Escutem, se vocês têm certeza disso tudo bem, mas saibam que sempre que precisarem podem contar comigo para tudo. – os brasileiros sorriem para o senhor, apesar da tristeza deles, se sentiram confortados. Enquanto isso no hospital, Carter vai visitar os nightfall.

Carter- Então rapazes, como vocês estão?

Alexander- Estou bem obrigado. – falava sério.

Carter- Tenho uma boa notícia a vocês.

Ling- Qual? – curiosa.

Carter- Eu falei com o médico que cuidou de vocês, ele disse que já estão bom e pode ir quando quiserem.

Dimitri- Legal. – gostou de ouvir a notícia.

Alex- Muito bem, vamos. – eles iam andando.

Carter- Eu levo vocês. – pegando as chaves do carro.

Alex- Não se incomode.

Carter- Está tudo bem, não é incomodo nenhum. Além do mais, foi por isso que fiquei esperando, assim que o médico desse alta, levaria vocês são e salvos ao hotel. – Alexander e Dimitri já pegaram suas coisas e foram em direção do estacionamento para saírem do hospital.

Elise- E os Dark Knight? – aquela pergunta fez todos olharam para o Carter.

Carter- Bem, depois da luta, não consegui encontrar eles, acho que estão treinando porque vão enfrentar ou os Bladebreakers ou os L.O.T.E! (porra, vocês sabem quem são né? Se não souberem PELO AMOR DE DEUS SE INTERNEM! Ò.Ó)

Alex- Como assim? Os Bladebreakers saíram no meio da luta, como eles vão lutar de novo?

Carter- Os L.O.T.E entraram num acordo, como acharam injusto, eles vão enfrentar os bladebreakers numa outra ocasião.

Alex- Vou discordar, eles tem que ser desclassificado.

Ling- Por favor. – tentando fazer com que o namorado maneirasse.

Carter- Aí se tiver alguma reclamação, fale com o Dickinson.

Dimitri- Você não é sócio dele?

Carter- Cuido das finanças, não das regras.

Alex- Umph. – bravo. Voltando ao hotel, onde os brazuka's após a renuncia do campeonato, foram conversar com o povo.

Tyson- Então vão embora mesmo? – estava triste com aquilo, queria muito lutar contra eles.

Carol- Sim, não faz sentido ficar.

Max- Eu queria muito lutar contra vocês.

Sério- Também, mas infelizmente não vai dar.

Kai- Sabem quem fez isso?

Carol- Não, estavam encapuzados.

Leandro- Vamos o carro nos espera, quero ir ainda hoje embarcar para ir pro Brasil.

Ray- Sinto muito pela fera bit. – dizia triste pela situação.

Marcos- A gente se vê! – e iam saindo, mas antes Carol para.

Carol- Gente cuidado, eu não sei quem ele é mas é perigoso, se unam. – ia saindo.

Tyson- Aí, esse maldito vai pegar pelo o que fez!

Carol- Valeu Tyson, adeus galera! – e os brasileiros vão até o carro e saem do hotel.

Dori- Coitados, perderem assim as feras bit. – estava chocada.

Max- Quem seria capaz de fazer uma coisa horrível dessas?

Ruby- Não sei, mas tem que ser muito sangue frio.

Max- Temos que ficar sempre juntos.

Dori- Sim.

Kenny- Gente, eles acabaram com uma equipe, o que temos que fazer é avisar a todos para se prepararem, porque acho que a pessoa que fez isso com os brasileiros, não vai parar por aí. – Kai foi saindo.

Tyson- Onde vai?

Kai- Não é da sua conta! – ia andando mas Tyson o para.

Tyson- Cara, o que o Kenny disse é verdade, o cara que fez isso com os brazuka's, vai atacar qualquer um, podemos estar sendo observados.

Kai- Está enlouquecendo. – e foi saindo.

Tyson- Aonde você for eu vou também.

Kai- Nem pensar. – falava sério.

Tyson- Porque? – bravo.

Kai- Eu disse não é da sua conta. – fala de maneira estúpida e sai logo em seguida.

Tyson- QUE CARA GROSSO, ACHAVA QUE DEPOIS DE TUDO ELE MUDARIA! – bravo e batendo os pés.

Ray- Deixa Tyson, sabe que o Kai nunca vai mudar. – rindo do outro. – Ele é assim mesmo, assim como você as vezes tem mania de ser irritante ao extremo!

Tyson- EU? – de cara ao ouvir.

Ray- To brincando. Rsrsrsrrsrsrsrs... – Ray pelo jeito tinha tirado o dia para azucrinar com o Tyson. Enquanto Kai estava andando, até ver uma sombra.

Kai- _**O que quer? **_– apenas encara com um olhar, a pessoa dá risada e sai correndo. – Hei! – vai atrás, até que na garagem do estacionamento. – Quem é você?

4° integrante- Rsrsrsrsrs, alguém que vai te mandar para o inferno.

Kai- Trabalha para Voltaire? – um ficava encarando o outro.

4° integrante- Porque pergunta?

Kai- Está mais do que obvio!

4° integrante- Bem, eu quero uma coisa e somente ele poderia me dar. – com um riso cínico ele prepara a beyblade. – Já deve ter escutado sobre o que eu fiz com os brasileiros, mas não se preocupe não pretendo matar Dranzer.

Kai- O que quer com a Dranzer? – ficando irritado.

4° integrante- Rsrsrsrrs, nada ela só ficará viva... para ver sua morte! – e lança a beyblade, mas não para o chão e sim bem no rosto do Kai, que desvia por um micro-milimetro (NÃO EXISTE ESSA UNIDADE DE MEDIDA). – Finalmente eu tenho liberdade total.

Kai- Como assim?

4° integrante- Temos um plano, iremos colocar em ação mais pra frente.

Kai- Plano? – assustado.

4° integrante- Sim e felizmente, você não faz parte dele! – e lança mais três beyblades, todas em direção ao Kai, desvia de duas, a terceira acerta seu ombro.

Kai- Maldito! – vai pegar a beyblade, mas alguma coisa segura seu braço é uma faixa. – o que? – olhou a fera bit demoníaca. – O que é isso?

4° integrante- Um parceiro meu, ele vai te levar para o inferno! – nisso mais duas faixas aparecem da fera bit, uma segura o braço e outra o pescoço.

Kai- Me solte! – tentando se soltar, mas as faixas só apertavam ainda mais.

4° integrante- Não tem como se soltar, foi assim mesmo que eu destruí 4 feras bit, imagine o que um "humano" como você vai sair dessa.

Kai- Estou te avisando, quando eu sair dessa... – e a faixa enforca o Kai.

4° integrante- Nunca abre a boca, quando abre fala bobagem! – enforcando mais ainda, nisso um carro em alta velocidade vem em direção ao quarto elemento, que desvia do veículo.

Carter- Droga errei! – sai do carro junto com os Nightfall.

Ling- LET IT RIP! – lança Angel que ataca duas das beyblades que seguravam Kai.

Carter- Solte ele agora!

4° integrante- Me obriga! – com um tom sarcástico.

Alex- Como quiser! – ia lançar.

Ling- Deixa comigo! Angel, raios de luz! – e ataca mais duas beyblade, na qual uma delas a fera bit estava, graças ao golpe de Ling, a fera bit recua e solta Kai.

Elise- Você está bem? – vendo que o garoto estava sem ar, devido a armadilha do outro. – Respira. – tirou o cachecol do Kai, para pudesse respirar melhor.

4° integrante- Chega de festa! – e coloca as beyblades para atacar Ling e sua beyblade, mas no meio do caminho para, como se tivesse sido impedido. – Sorte sua menina! – fala com ódio nas palavras. – Da próxima vez não importa a ordem, se você meter-se no meu caminho de novo, estará morta!

Alex- Cuidado com as palavras, idiota! – já prepara a beyblade para acertar a cara do 4° integrante que pega as quatro beyblades, e num pulo sobre-humano vai até uma viga no teto.

4° integrante- Escuta uma coisa Hiwatari, você pode ter tido sorte agora, mas não tem como escapar de sua morte inevitável! Até mais! – corre pela viga e pula pela janela.

Elise- Você o conhece? – perguntava para o Kai, que se recupera e levanta.

Kai- Não faço a mínima idéia. – se recupera e pega o cachecol.

Dimitri- Quem quer que seja, te quer morto! – olhava para a janela do estacionamento arrebentada.

Alexander- Para quem se diz tão poderoso, foi impedido por faixas. – falava ríspido com o Hiwatari.

Kai- Cuide de sua vida. Eu aviso a vocês três... – "excluindo" o Alexander. – Eu não sei como, mas aquele demônio matou 4 feras bit, tirou totalmente minha energia.

Ling- Você está bem? – preocupada, ao notar que Kai estava pálido.

Kai- Não se preocupe, estou bem, mas aviso tomem cuidado.

Elise- Uma fera bit matou outras 4? Como isso e de quem? – estava assustada.

Kai- Eu disse que como eu não sei, mas as feras bit da equipe do Brasil sofreu essa perda.

Carter- Temos que falar com o Dickinson, não pode ficar assim. Vamos, precisa de ajuda? – preocupado com o Kai.

Kai- Eu já disse que estou bem. – falava normalmente.

Elise- Mas você está ferido.

Dimitri- Vamos falar com o senhor Dickinson. – e eles saem do local, voltando ao hotel, estava Tyson e os outros.

Tyson- O que é aquilo? – aponta para uma janela.

Ray- Uma janela.

Tyson- Não, eu vi passar algo. – olhando fixamente a janela.

Max- Pode ter sido um pássaro.

Tyson- Não, era muito grande para ser um pássaro, não sei por que, mas to com uma sensação estranha.

Kenny- Não esquente Tyson, acho que foi só coisa da sua imaginação.

Tyson- Que seja, mas que eu acho estranho, ah se acho. – e foi andando até encontrar com Carter e os Night fall. – O que aconteceu? – Carter e Kai foram direto subindo as escadas.

Ling- Estávamos voltando e uma pessoa atacou o Kai.

Tyson- O que?

Dimitri- Para sorte dele chegamos na hora, se não o Kai teria ido dessa para uma melhor.

Tyson- Meu Deus! – e vai em direção ao escritório. Enquanto isso alguém estava no telhado do hotel.

_Voltaire- E então eliminou o Kai?_ – era Voltaire que falava no celular com o elemento.

4° integrante- Não, o chato do Carter e os Nightfall chegaram na hora. Mas deixei uma surpresa, de hoje a noite ele não passa.

_Voltaire- Alguma outra boa notícia?_

4° integrante- Consegui dados de um lutador, garanto que o senhor vai gostar de ver.

_Voltaire- Ótimo, assim já temos dois lutadores. Consiga o principal, aí terá sua recompensa._

4° integrante- Assim espero.

_Voltaire- Mas antes eu te dou uma diversão. _

4° integrante- É só falar.

_Voltaire- Bem, preciso que dê cabo de uma pessoa para mim. _

4° integrante- É só falar. – com um riso sarcástico.

Nisso Tyson vai até onde estava senhor Dickinson já que saberia que Kai e Carter estariam lá.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? – desesperado como de costume.

Kai- Nada! – se estressando com Tyson.

Carter- Tyson, me faz um favor ajude Kai, está com um ferimento no ombro, leve para a enfermaria do hotel.

Tyson- Tá... – nisso ele olha par ao Kai, mas se distrai com a sombra de novo.

Kai- O que aconteceu? – olhou para o mesmo lado em que Tyson olhou.

Tyson- Viu o que eu vi? – estava estranhando.

Kai- Não, mas imagino o que você tenha visto. – os dois ficam olhando por todos os cantos. Mais tarde no mesmo dia os Bladebreakers estavam no quarto.

Max- Está melhor? – perguntava para o Kai.

Kai- Estou bem, mas não irei ver a luta.

Kenny- Porque? – preocupado.

Kai- Por nada, mas não estou disposto para agüentar aquele moleque pulando e gritando na luta.

Tyson- É mesmo, tem a luta da equipe do Daichi contra os Fire Star.

Ray- Tudo bem, vamos ver aí te contamos como foi.

Kai- Me poupe disso! Mas Kenny quero que pegue todos os dados.

Kenny- Certo! – prepara o laptop.

Tyson- Vamos lá, qualquer coisa... – Kai interrompe.

Kai- Suma daqui! – falava irritado.

Tyson- CARA GROSSO! – irritado e batendo o pé ele sai do quarto irritado.

Ray- Tá bom descanso!

Max- A gente volta logo! – e sai do quarto, Kai apenas suspira de alivio e deita na cama.

**Fim do capítulo.**

GALERINHA DO MAL, QUEM É ESSE 4° INTEGRANTE? ELE VAI ENCHER MUITO O SACO AINDA ISSO EU GAROTO! Beijos a toda galera e até mais.

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!


	40. Chuva de Meteoro

**E aí, beleza?**

Galera, sem mentira, só agora escrevendo ele me caiu a ficha, estou no capítulo 40 já! E nossa tá gigantesca essa fanfic, mas eu lhes garanto essa será conclusa, mas eu não ficarei surpresa se ela bater o recorde de fanfic conclusa mais longa da sessão de beyblade no português. E garanto que irei terminar ela. Mas sem mais delongas vamos as notas e advertências.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Eu não fico tão excitado, desde que o cometa Harley colidiu com a lua." By: Homer Simpson

**Divirtam-se! **

**Chuva de Meteoro.**

Após os Bladebreakers deixarem Kai em paz, eles vão ver a luta do Daichi.

Kenny- Droga, eu esqueci meu laptop!

Ray- Você estava com ele nas suas mãos.

Max- Mas está na hora da luta, precisa mesmo.

Kenny- Eu quero pegar os dados da luta.

Tyson- Tá eu pego! – ia voltando.

Ray- Tá, você é um desajeitado, no mínimo vai dar uma canelada em algum móvel, sabe que o Kai vai te matar se o incomodar.

Tyson- Faz tempo que eu não tenho medo dele. – volta até a porta do quarto, abre bem devagar. – _**Por favor, não acorde! Por favor, não acorde! **_– andando pé por pé, com muito cuidado. - _**Por favor, não acorde! **_– pega o laptop, com muito cuidado, ele se sentia como se estivesse desarmando uma bomba. Vai andando até a porta, até que dá um canelada numa cadeira que estava no caminho, que caiu com tudo e fez o maior barulho. –_**EU VOU MORRER! **_– olha assustado para o Kai, que parecia imóvel. – _**Isso, dorme bem quietinho. Por favor, não acorde! **_– nisso vai até a porta e sai do quarto.

Ray- Porque a demora?

Tyson- Estava escuro, demorei para achar. Vamos galera! – entrega o laptop para Kenny.

Kenny- Valeu Tyson!

Max- A luta galera! – e eles saem correndo até as arquibancadas, bem na hora.

Dj- E aí galera, vamos lá com a apresentação das equipes com vocês os Meteoros! Começando pela primeira lutadora Suuuuuuuuuuuuuzy!

Brad- Suzy, foi a única que conseguiu derrotar mesmo o Dark Knight Envy, então ela não é fraca.

Aj- Com certeza, ela e sua fera bit Gaya vão dificultar a vida do Fire Star!

Dj- E agora com vocês, Zack dos Fire Star!

Brad- Esse é um cara que muda totalmente dentro do Stadium, e garanto ele vai dificultar a vida de todo mundo!

Aj- Nem me fale e com sua fera bit Fox, ele vai FOXilizar o adversário.

Brad- Que trocadinho horroso.

Aj- É ruim, mas é de coração!

Dj- Estão prontos? – olhava para os dois.

Suzy- Estou!

Zack- Quando quiser! – eles se preparam.

Dj- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP! – e os dois lançam as beyblade e eles começam a atacar um ao outro.

Zack- Pode achar que está com a vitória na mão, mas não se engane.

Suzy- É o que eu diga. GAYA ATACAR! – a beyblade de Suzy num giro veloz começa atacar Fox, sem dó.

Zack- Precisa fazer mais que isso. – nisso a beyblade de Zack brilha. – VAI FOX ATAQUE RÁPIDO! – e as duas beyblade se chocam fazendo faíscas saírem, deixando o povo ansioso. Enquanto isso estavam os nightfall na arquibancada.

Ling- Alex, me responda uma coisa.

Alex- O que? – estava estampado, algo o incomoda.

Ling- O que tá acontecendo, desde tarde você está estranho.

Dimitri- É dá pra ver o bico emburrado de longe. Hehehehehhehehe. – ao ver a cara do ruivo fica quieto.

Elise- Eu imagino o que seja.

Alex- Fique quieta! – já se irritando.

Ling- Venha! – puxa Alex pela mão, até ficar longe o suficiente dos dois e de qualquer um que pudesse ouvir. – Me diz o que aconteceu?

Alex- Não aconteceu nada.

Ling- Aconteceu sim, fale agora! – falando sério, temendo que poderia ser algo importante.

Alex- Tá mas antes você me responde uma pergunta.

Ling- Claro!

Alex- Porque cargas d'água você foi tão rápida em salvar o Kai? – aquilo, fez Ling imediatamente abrir um sorriso gozador.

Ling- Tá brincando não? – rindo da cara do namorado.

Alex- Não, é que você sempre foi de tentar argumentar primeiro, naturalmente iria dizer ao individuo a soltar o maldito, apesar que eu preferia que essa hora ele estivesse morto, não você foi atacando na hora, me fala, porque? – Ling não tinha visto Alexander daquele jeito.

Ling- Eu não to acreditando nisso. Rsrsrsrrsrsrsrs. – não conseguia segurar o riso. – Ele iria morrer.

Alex- Que morresse, ainda não explica. – nisso a Ling solta uma gargalhada.

Ling- Nossa senhora, ainda bem que ninguém está aqui para ouvir isso. Hahahhahahahhahaha.

Alex- Não ria! – começando a se irritar, mas estava ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de vergonha.

Ling- Vamos para a luta, é capaz de ter acabado já. – ia andando.

Alex- Ling, você até agora não me respondeu direito. – Ling balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi andando. Ele parou respirou, recuperou a pose de menino mal e foi seguindo a namorada. E por incrível que pareça a luta ainda corria.

Aj- CARAMBA ESSA LUTA NUNCA VAI ACABAR!

Brad- Nem me fale Aj, eles estão com tudo, a vitória só virá nos detalhes.

Suzy- Desiste? – estava ofegante, suas forças estavam acabando, porque a luta contra o Zack estava feroz.

Zack- Jamais, eu vou vencer! Eu vou nos classificar! Fox! – nisso a raposa ilumina. – ATAQUE ESFERA NEGRA AGOOOOOOOOORA! – nisso a fera solta um grito enorme, começa uma chuva de esferas negras caindo do céu mas tinham um alvo, começou a prender a águia de Suzy.

Suzy- NÃO, GAYA! – estava assustada a fera bit se mexia mas não conseguia escapar das esferas que iam grudando uma a uma.

Zack- ACABA AGORA! – nisso uma enorme explosão acontece, todos os torcedores cobrem os olhos com o braço, mão, pé, quem tem óculos escuros também é a opção.

Suzy- NÃO! – também esconde o rosto. Nisso a luz passa, a fumaça também, e a beyblade também passa perto de Suzy e saindo da cuia.

Dj- E ACABOOOOU!

Aj- FANTÁSTICO!

Brad- Essa luta foi incrível, Suzy foi ótima, mas a vitória é do Zack e está um a zero para os Fire Star que chegaram as finais do campeonato passado.

Aj- Foi mal por não falar nada, estava tomando fôlego, porque essa luta me tirou o ar. – nisso Suzy estava no agachada, não estava acreditado que tinha perdido.

Zack- Você lutou muito bem! – e estende a mão para ela se levantar.

Suzy- Obrigada! – segura a mão de Zack e se levanta, os dois se cumprimentam. – Mas vou querer uma revanche com certeza.

Zack- Quando quiser! – os dois sorriem um para o outro, e vão para suas equipes.

Niranda- Conseguiu, você venceu! – abraça Zack.

Annie- Você arrebentou! – cumprimenta o amigo.

Yube- Teve que usar seu golpe especial é? – tirando sarro do outro.

Zack- Não enche! Vá se preparar, você é o próximo!

Yube- Tá! – se levanta e começa a se alongar. Nesse mesmo tempo Suzy chega até os meteoros.

Suzy- Me desculpe gente, não pude vencer.

Rhaian- Tudo bem Su, fique tranqüila eu vou fazer de tudo para vencer a próxima.

Daichi- Mesmo assim Suzy, foi bom isso, assim aprendemos o que temos que fazer para evitar aquelas bolinhas nojentas e é bom para dar mais emoção! – dizia empolgado.

Rhaian- Vamos lá! – e vai até a cuia, chegando lá ele encontra Yube que também estava pronto.

Dj- Vamos lá! Apresentando Rhaian dos Meteoros.

Brad- A princípio parece ser um rapaz tranquilo, mas quando entra na cuia, ele se mostra um verdadeiro guerreiro.

Aj- E com certeza sua fera bit Legatos, dessa vez não vai dar mole, pode ter perdido vez passada, mas agora ele quer começar a consolidar seu nome no beyblade.

Dj- E com vocês Yube, dos Fire Star!

Brad- Esse sabemos que é osso duro, quando começa a lutar o bicho pega!

Aj- Nem me fale, com a fera bit Asuka, ele vai dificultar muito a vida de Rhaian.

Dj- Estão prontos?

Yube- Manda bala! – falava com sorriso no rosto.

Rhaian- Vamos lá!

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!!

Yube- LET IT RIP!

Rhaian- VAI LEGATOS! – começa mais uma luta, imediatamente e sem perder tempo algum, as beyblade já atacam uma a outra.

Tyson- Nossa cara. – ele fala da arquibancada.

Max- Luta incrível não?

Tyson- Meu estômago está roncando a beça!

Kenny- Vá comer algo! – prestando atenção na luta.

Tyson- E perder a luta? NEM PENSAR!

Ray- Credo... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. – e a luta continua. Rhaian estava mais na defensiva, enquanto Yube atacava com todas as forças.

Rhaian- O que aconteceu? Isso é tudo que pode fazer?

Yube- Eu nem comecei! Asuka, ataque rasante agora! – e muito de um jeito veloz a beyblade gira e sem dó ele ataca Legatos, que começa a sofrer os ataques.

Rhaian- Não, Legatos defesa! – nisso a beyblade de Rhaian começa a correr em volta da cuia.

Yube- Pode correr mas não tem como se esconder! ASUKA ATAQUE GLACIAL! – nisso, uma névoa invade a cuia.

Rhaian- ESSA NÃO! LEGATOS! – tentando procurar a fera bit. – Cadê você? – nisso uns barulhos de ataque eram destaque.

Yube- O que aconteceu? – sarcástico. – Não vai fazer nada?

Rhaian- Droga! _**Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa, se não eu vou perder! E agora? **_– nesse meio tempo tinha mais um grupo que estava fora, eram as Furious que estavam num momento ruim.

Dori- O que vai acontecer?

Dayse- Nenhum de vocês colaboram também! – fala zangada para o Hiro.

Hiro- Sim, eu levo um soco e não faço nada certo.

Dayse- Está na hora de tirar a Sakura do pedestal que você construiu, sabemos que ela é ótima, e eu a adoro, mas você em qualquer coisa, já a envolve no assunto.

Hiro- O que? Quem você é... – nisso Dayse o interrompe.

Dayse- Não me interrompa, e tire o pé de cima da outra cadeira, porque elas não são vendidas em conjunto. – brigando porque Hiro estava sentado em uma cadeira e com os pés apoiados em outra.

Hiro- Umph! – e tira o pé de cima da cadeira.

Dayse- E outra, você sabe que Ana não gosta do seu treino, então como um treinador descente, deveria fazer um treinamento que fizesse Ana se empenhar.

Hiro- Eu já tentei vários tipos...

Dayse- Não me interrompa, eu estou cansada dessa briga de vocês.

Hiro- Vocês não deveriam se incomodar.

Dori- Mas é chato, porque eu gosto de vocês três. Sakura e Ana significam muito para mim, e eu gosto de você, tanto como treinador como amigo. Me dói ver vocês três brigando. – estava muito triste. Nisso Sakura chega com umas sacolas e uma cara tímida.

Sakura- Oi meninas, eu vim pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu falei, sobre deixar a equipe.

Dori- Vai ficar? – estava feliz com a notícia.

Sakura- Não tem como eu deixar vocês, me desculpem? – estava com vergonha.

Ruby- Está tudo bem, o que tem na sacola? – curiosa.

Sakura- Não pensem que é pra comprar vocês, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer! – e colocou diversos presentes em cima da mesa.

Dori- Presentes, adoro presentes!

Sakura- Me desculpem mesmo.

Ruby- Fique tranqüila. – falava com um sorriso no rosto.

Hiro- Me desculpe Sakura, por ter te envolvido nessa briga.

Sakura- Deixa, cadê a Ana?

Dayse- Não falo com ela faz tempo.

Ruby- Com certeza tá no boteco. – nisso a luta continuava.

Rhaian- Não! – ele olhava aquela névoa, não sabia como, mas se não pensasse rápido iria perder.

Yube- Bem, tenho que te tirar o chapéu, agüentou um bom tempo! – nisso só ouvia os ataques.

Rhaian- É isso, posso não ver o que está acontecendo. – nisso Yube olha estranho.

Yube- Descobriu o arroz!

Rhaian- Mas eu não sou surdo! Legatos, defesa agora! – nisso ele ouve que os barulhos de ataque sumiram. – AGORA LEGATOS, MAREMOTO SURPRESA! – nisso um lagarto enorme e azul aparece e solta uma muralha de água enorme.

Yube- ESSA NÃO! – nisso a névoa desaparece, pegando Asuka totalmente desprevenido, com o ataque a beyblade de Yube começa a cambalear. – Vai Asuka, agüente firme! – mas foi em vão, a beyblade para de girar.

Dj- ACABOU! O GRANDE VENCEDOR É O RHAIAN!

Brad- Essa sem dúvida foi uma virada digna de troféu!

Aj- O Oscar de preferência, porque foi tema de filme e indicado a melhor luta!

Brad- Essa categoria não tem nessa premiação.

Aj- No "Fantástico Mundo do Aj" pode tudo!

Rhaian- Boa luta! – e cumprimenta Yube.

Yube- Com certeza! – os dois sorriem e vão para o banco, quando Rhaian chega Daichi está pouco feliz.

Daichi- QUE DEMAIS! – e ficava pulando. – FOI DEMAIS MESMO, AGORA EU VOU ACABAR COM UMA DAS GATINHAS LÁ! – e ia pulando.

Rhaian- Essa é sua luta Daichi!

Daichi- COM CERTEZA E NÃO VOU DECEPCIONAR! – e vai até o stadium.

Dj- Vamos lá sem mais delongas a última luta. Daichi dos meteoros contra Annie dos Fire Star! E apresentando nosso grande amigo.... Daichi!!!

Brad- Esse a gente já conhece de outras estradas, sabemos do que ele é capaz, mas apesar que na última luta ele passou batido.

Aj- Ah, mas isso vai mudar, e a Dragoon Strata vai ajudá-lo com certeza!

Dj- E agora Annie, dos Fire Star!!!!

Brad- Ela é uma grande lutadora, com certeza vai infernizar a vida do Daichi.

Aj- Com certeza, e Habitt pode parecer inofensivo, mas não queira levar uma dentada dele não!

Dj- Tudo pronto?

Daichi- DEMOROU!

Annie- Quando quiser!

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! Let it rip!

Daichi- Dragoon Strata, vamos com tudo!

Annie- Vai Habitt! – nisso as duas beyblade se chocam. – Eu vou acabar com essa luta rápido. HABITT ATAQUE PATAS DE CHAMAS! – nisso imediatamente chama Habitt que ataca sem dó a beyblade de Daichi.

Daichi- Huahuahuahuahuahauhauahuahuah, vai de novo!

Annie- Não me desafie! – nisso a fera bit atacava sem dó.

Daichi- Chega de brincar, vamos lá Dragoon Strata! – nisso a beyblade de Daichi fica mais veloz e as duas beyblade se atacam, elas ficam girando em torno da cuia um ao lado do outro pronto para atacar.

Annie- HABITT! CÍRCULO DE FOGO!! – nisso a fera bit de afasta da Dragoon Strata.

Daichi- Vai fugir é? – nisso a beyblade de Daichi vai atrás. Mas nisso a beyblade de Annie começa a correr demais em volta da de Daichi, que começa a pegar fogo por onde ela passava.

Annie- Quis brincar com fogo, vai se queimar ainda!

Daichi- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? LUTANDO BEYBLADE OU FAZENDO MACUMBA?

Annie- Ora seu! – ficando irritada.

Daichi- ISSO NÃO ME ASSUSTA VOU USAR ESSE CÍRCULO DE FOGO DE FORNO PARA ASSAR ESSE COELHINHO!

Annie- Cala a boca! – ficando cada vez mais irritada.

Daichi- NÃO ESQUENTE, EU TE DOU UM PEDAÇO! SE TROUXER O PÃO! – não parava de gritar e irritar Annie.

Annie- CHEGA! – nisso a fera bit de Annie cresce. – AGORA ATAQUE FLEXA DE FOGO! – o coelho corre em alta velocidade.

Daichi- CAIU SUA PASTEL! DRAGOON STRATA ATAQUE SERRA DE PONTAS! – nesse ataque Dragoon Strata solta um raio enorme pela boca, é o ataca da fera bit do Daichi contra o ataque da fera bit da Annie.

Annie- NÃO VAI VENCER!

Daichi- VOCÊ NÃO VAI VENCER! – nisso os dois ataques se chocam, jogando Daichi e Annie para longe.

Max e Tyson- IRADO! – com os olhos brilhantes.

Dj- Que luta! – tapando os olhos, nisso a luz se dissipa e aparecem as duas beyblades cambaleando, mas uma para e é de Annie. – ACABOU! E o vencedor da luta é o Daichi.

Aj- Incrível, to sem palavras! Preciso de barril de oxigênio, se não vou morrer!

Brad- Enquanto a ambulância não vem, temos um campeão e os dois se atacaram mesmo, foi demais.

Dj- A equipe que vai avançar para a próxima fase é os Meteoros!! – a galera aplaude tudo.

Rhaian- MUITO BOM DAICHI!

Suzy- ARRASOU! – os dois pulavam adoidados.

Annie- Boa luta Daichi! – estende a mão pra ele.

Daichi- Boa luta mesmo, você foi demais e desculpe pelas palavras!

Annie- Tá tudo bem, na luta vale tudo!

Daichi- TCHAU!! – e ele sai correndo para sua equipe. Nisso enquanto o Dj ia anunciar algo, senhor Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu quero fazer um comunicado.

Dj- Pode falar senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem como todos sabem, a primeira luta dos Bladebreakers contra o L.O.T.E. teve que ser adiada devido a uma situação nada agradável com o Tyson dos Bladebreakers, mas como ele se recuperou, e os lutadores da equipe L.O.T.E. concordaram, remarcamos a luta para amanhã pela manhã, já que não tem outro horário por causa da próxima fase que está se aproximando, se tudo estiver de acordo, amanhã nos vemos na cuia. Obrigado e até mais ver! – nisso Dickinson sai.

Dj- Como ouviram, os Meteoros estão garantidos, mas ainda não acabou amanhã a luta dos Bladebreakers contra os Lord of The Elements! ATÉ AMANHÃ GALERA!!! – após acabar alguns lutadores vão para o restaurante do hotel para uma janta bem esperta.

Alex- Só pode ser piada, como os Bladebreakers tem outra chance, eles deveriam estar desclassificados!

Ling- Não concordo, Tyson ficou doente, não tinha como prever isso.

Alex- Eu não concordo com essa chance, azar o do Tyson que ficou doente.

Ling- Alex, isso não é certo, tanto que senhor Dickinson deu outra chance.

Alex- Dando outra chance para os Bladebreakers, estarão dando outra chance para aquele maldito Kai, o desgraçado agora deve estar na boa, enquanto os outros ficam com cara de idiota aqui.

Elise- Nossa, hoje você tá que tá! – rindo daquilo.

Dimitri- Eu queria ver o Hiwatari lutar, só pra ver como ele se sairia.

Alex- Ele iria ser destruído, assim como sempre foi! – nisso alguém aparece atrás dele e o vira, era Ana, até então tudo bem até levar um soco, que o derrubou no chão.

Ana- BABACA! – grita bem na cara do Alex.

Alex- Quem você pensa que é? – ele já levanta e ia revidar.

Ana- Quem VOCÊ pensa que é? Antes de falar merda pense duas vezes! – fala irritada e dando de dedo na cara do Alexander.

Alex- Acha mesmo que ficará assim! – ia avançar, mas Dimitri o segura.... ou tenta.

Ana- Cai dentro mocinha! – os dois ficam se encarando com raiva.

Alex- Eu vou acabar com você!

Ana- Venha então biba! – irritando cada vez mais, o povo que tava no restaurante só estava olhando, como se tivesse gostando do fervo.

Sr. Dickinson- O que está acontecendo aqui? – olha zangado para os dois.

Ana- Ninguém manda esse playboy falar merda! – irritada.

Sr. Dickinson- Ana você tem que se comportar feito uma moça, uma moça não sai brigando com todos. E Alex jamais queira revidar, me ouviu? – nisso ele olha zangados para os dois. – Ou vocês param ou tiro vocês do campeonato.

Ana- Vai tirar o que? Ele foi humilhado pelo Dark Knight! – irritando Alex.

Alex- Pelo menos eu luto e não sou um ser fracasso igual a você!

Ana- PELO MENOS NUNCA PERDI UMA LUTA EM MENOS DE 10 SEGUNDOS!

Alex- Ora sua. – ia avançar, mas o Dickinson entrou na frente.

Sr. Dickinson- Já chega! – fala irritado, saiam daqui agora ou mando vocês pra casa.

Ana- Foda-se! – ela saiu do restaurante.

Alex- Me solte! – empurra Dimitri facilmente.

Sr. Dickinson- Pouca vergonha! – irritado com os dois, ele sai do local.

Alex- Vaca. – passando a mão no lábio, havia um corte. – Ela vai me pagar por isso!

Ling- Venha vou pedir gelo. – ajudando Alex.

Dimitri- Rsrsrsrs.

Elise- Vai dizer que gostou? – estranhando o Dimitri.

Dimitri- Ele é meu amigo, mas que foi legal foi! Rsrsrsrsrsr. – Elise só limita um olhar reprovador. – O que?

Enquanto isso, Tyson e os bladebreakers voltam ao quarto, depois da janta.

Tyson- Nossa, eu comi tanto que eu acho que meu umbigo vai saltar pra fora da barriga.

Ray- Rsrssrsrsrs, mais um pouco comia o buffet inteiro.

Tyson- Mas estava bom! – eles abrem a porta devagar.

Ray- Ainda está dormindo, não vamos fazer barulho. – cochicha com os outros.

Kenny- Tá, mas não vai adiantar ele tem sono leve.

Max- Não custa tentar. – eles vão devagar.

Tyson- Tá escuro pra caramba. – ainda cochichando.

Ray- Mas como vamos acender a luz?

Max- Um abajur.

Kenny- Boa idéia. – era só nos cochichos e acende o abajur só para a iluminação básica.

Tyson- Que bom, pelo menos uma luzinha. – nisso ia andando, mas a mesma cadeira que estava caída, Tyson tropeça na mesma de novo, e cai no chão. – DROGA! – nisso ele se levanta e levanta a cadeira. – Droga de cadeira! – fala um tanto alto. – Essa não! – e ao olhar para o Kai, viu que ele nem se mexeu do lugar.

Ray- Sono pesado. – estranhando.

Tyson- Peraí! – nisso ele vai e acende mesmo a luz.

Max- Tyson, tá maluco? – com medo.

Tyson- Não é isso, ele não tem sono pesado. Kai! – gritou mas o mesmo não acordou. – Kai acorda! – nisso o mexeu e não acordou, mas Tyson ficou assustado. – Gente ele tá gelado! – nisso ele assustou os amigos também.

Ray, Max e Kenny- O QUÊ?

**Fim do capítulo!**

E aí, o que acharam? Eu particularmente adorei, mas o que acharam, eu dedico esse capítulo a todas minhas amigas e ao Scorpion, e especialmente a Xia pela fic que ela escreveu no desafio, que fiquei... nossa melhor deixar pra lá! Beijos a todos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!

Ps 2: Lemmie já que não consegue logar em nada faz assim, como quero manter essa equipe em segredo por enquanto, me manda uma review como anonimo mesmo em uma fic antiga a sua escolha, lá eu pego a equipe e deleto a review, para manter o suspense! Beijos! Ah e Feliz aniversário atrasadissimo!


	41. Dia de luta!

**E aí, beleza?**

Então vamos lá, uma das coisas que o povo sempre pergunta "Como vai ser o próximo capítulo?", "O que vai acontecer?" "Quem é o 4° Integrante?" até então tudo bem, mas eu acho um sarro quando a pessoa começa a meio que imaginar o que vai acontecer a seguir, é essa parte que eu adoro, porque muitos acham que aquilo que eles disseram vai acontecer, eu simplesmente concordo.

O que isso tem haver? bem eu digo e repito, o roteiro do Retorno está fechado a 7 chaves, vocês só descobriram o roteiro original dessa fic quando descobrirem os ingredientes da Coca-Cola, então ou seja, as pessoas que ficam fazendo simulações ou até concluindo o que vai acontecer a seguir, se preparem porque o momento "engana-bobo" vai vir com força total. Quando acharem que descobriram sobre um acontecimento do retorno, pensem duas vezes, porque se tem uma coisa que não haverá aqui é coisa óbvia demais. ^^

Me perguntem de qualquer outra fanfic, sobre o roteiro, o que vai vir a seguir, agora não me perguntem do roteiro do Retorno, porque além de eu não falar o que vai acontecer de verdade, eu farei vocês acreditarem que uma coisa vai acontecer e acontece outra. Claro que tem algumas (raras) exceções.

Depois dessa breve explicação, vamos as notas.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Se você fizer uma dieta, cortar massas, doces, bebidas, churrasco aos sábados, em duas semanas você perde... 14 dias!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Dia de luta. **

Depois de uma luta incrível dos meteoros, mais um problema assola os bladebreakers, Kai não acordava.

Tyson- Não é isso, ele não tem sono pesado. Kai! – gritou mas o mesmo não acordou. – Kai acorda! – nisso o mexeu e não acordou, mas Tyson ficou assustado. – Gente ele tá gelado! – nisso ele assustou os amigos também.

Ray, Max e Kenny- O QUÊ? – assustados.

Tyson- Eu vou chamar o senhor Dickinson! – ia correndo.

Kenny- Vou com você! – e também sai correndo. Nisso ficaram Max e Ray, que tentava acordar o Kai. Enquanto isso Tyson corre até senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Senhor Dickinson, abre essa porta por favor! – batia na porta, Carter abre a porta.

Carter- O que houve Tyson?

Tyson- Chame um médico. – falava desesperado.

Sr. Dickinson- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupado já.

Tyson- O Kai...

Kenny- Ele está desacordado e frio.

Carter- O que? – espantado de ouvir aquilo.

Sr. Dickinson- Vou chamar um médico. – pega o telefone e liga para alguém.

Carter- Onde ele está?

Tyson- No quarto. – nisso eles saem correndo.

Kenny- Ray, Max como ele está?

Ray- Ignorem! – de cara com o acontecido, Carter, Tyson e Kenny olham Kai ainda na cama mas coberto. Ray estava de cara e Max estava estampado.

Carter- O que aconteceu? – olhando estranho para eles.

Ray- Não aconteceu nada, o Kai estava dormindo. – falava num tom meio que irritado.

Carter- Estava? – estranhando.

Max- Ainda está. Ele só está dormindo.

Kenny- Mas como assim? – não entendendo nada.

Ray- Foi assim...

**FLASHBACK ON!!**

_Max- O que está acontecendo com ele? – vendo Kai imóvel na cama. _

_Ray- Não sei, espero que ele esteja bem! _

_Kai- Quem? – com uma voz sonolenta, ao ver que Max e Ray estavam parados e com cara de idiotas, fica indignado. – Inúteis. – irritado se levanta da cama, vai até a janela ao lado da cama e a fecha. – Estamos na Rússia, um dos lugares mais frio do mundo, idiotas. – nisso Kai com uma cara de sono e cansaço do caramba, tira da gaveta um vidro de remédios para dor de cabeça, daqueles que derrubam até elefantes, Kai toma um, tira os colchas para poder se cobrir, deita e dorme em questão de segundos. Ray e Max olham a cena, espantados. _

**FLASHBACK OFF!!! **

Ray- Por isso ele estava com o sono tão pesado, ele tomou um remédio, devia estar com dor de cabeça, e o frio é por causa da janela aberta, não é nada de mais.

Tyson- QUANDO ESSE MALDITO ACORDAR EU MATO ELE! – falava irritado.

Kenny- Então... Eu não sei o que falar. – totalmente de cara.

Carter- Eu vou avisar ao Dickinson que não é nada. – e saiu dando risada da situação. Os outros Bladebreakers ficam de cara só.

Tyson- Brincadeira isso! – irritado ainda.

Ray- Tá vamos dormir, já que amanhã cedo é nossa luta.

Max- Tem razão, vamos. – todos se ajeitam para dormir. – Boa noite galera!

Tyson- Boa noite! – todos dormem tranquilamente, no dia seguinte os bladebreakers acordam cedo, para tomar café.

Ray- Nossa, você está um bagaço! – olhando para o Kai.

Kai- Cale a boca! – estava com uma cara cansada e nada disposto.

Tyson- Acho que vai ficar gripado.

Kai- Jura? – com sarcasmo.

Kenny- Vamos tomar café, depois é nossa luta.

Max- Você não quer ficar e descansar? – preocupado.

Kai- E deixar que vocês façam besteiras? Nunca. – eles vão para o restaurante e lá tomam um café.

Garçom- O cardápio!

Tyson- Pode guardar que nem precisamos ver, pode mandar tudo pra cá!

Garçom- Como quiserem! – ele sai, nisso Tyson e Max gritam logo em seguida.

Max e Tyson- Queremos comida! Queremos comida! – ficavam repetindo aquilo e era gritado.

Tyson- Nossa que delícia! – comia feito um porquinho, tinha pegado um monte de coisas, bolos e tals.

Max- Nem me falem!

Kai- Boca fechada. – falava irritado. Estava literalmente escorado na mesa, nem tocou no café.

Ray- Não vai comer nada?

Kai- To sem fome.

Tyson- Passa pra cá! – pega a comida.

Max- Vai comer tudo isso?

Tyson- Vou porque?

Max- Divide aí! – os dois comendo tudo.

Kenny- Tem que tomar um remédio, essa gripe pode piorar. – preocupado.

Kai- Por favor, calem a boca.

Ray- Nossa, é melhor ir descansar, nós damos conta.

Kai- Que parte do "calem a boca" vocês não entenderam? – irritado.

Alex- Irritadinho já cedo Hiwatari? – com tom de gozação. Kai dá um soco na mesa, porque o ruivo era a última pessoa que ele queria ver ali agora.

Ling- Alex por favor. – repreendendo o namorado. – Como você está Kai?

Kai- Estou bem, obrigado. – falava tranquilo, mesmo com a "cara amassada".

Alex- Umph!

Kai- E você, como está? – perguntando da Ling e deixando claro que era para provocar o namorado dela.

Ling- Estou bem, só fiquei preocupada com o que aconteceu ontem. – nisso ela nota o Alexander encarando com um olhar assassino o outro jovem.

Tyson- E aí, vão assistir nossa luta?

Ling- Com certeza, vamos torcer por vocês. – dizia com seu doce sorriso.

Alex- Fale por você. – irritado.

Ling- Alex! – repreendendo o menino.

Alex- Não vou perder meu tempo, até já sei o resultado dessa luta.

Ray- E o que você acha? – já se irritando.

Alex- Certeza que irão perder!

Tyson- Hei! – levantou para encarar Alexander de frente.

Kai- Hei, o que é isso no olho? – Olhando estranho para o Alexander.

Tyson- AAAAAAAAH, o Alex apanhou ontem.

Alexander- Alexander, pra você! – irritado.

Tyson- Tá bravinho, porque quem deu um soco nele que o jogou no chão foi a Ana.

Kai- Apanhou da Ana? Huahuahuahuahauhauhauah.... com você é patético. – tirava sarro, mas Alexander não ia deixar barato.

Alex- Ora seu... – ia avançar em Kai, mas este que estava sonolento até então, se levanta e encara o ruivo.

Kai- Acha que pode bancar o palhaço dizendo que minha equipe vai perder? – irritado, um estava prestes a pular no pescoço do outro. – Assista a luta, e tenha uma aula de como lutar beyblade.

Alex- Acha mesmo? Pode achar que vai vencer seu bastardo maldito, mas está longe disso?

Kai- Olha e aprenda, isso que já que foram eliminados, espero que no Brasil nossa luta seja a primeira, para eu fazer questão de esfregar essa sua cara no stadium.

Alex- Isso é o que vamos ver desgraçado. – ia indo embora, mas abre um leve sorriso. – Ah, dê um aumento para sua guarda costas, já que ela está fazendo todo o trabalho de te defender. – nisso ia andando, mas de repente começa a pancadaria, porque Kai dá outro soco em Alex, mas dessa vez ele revida, nisso os dois se embolam no chão.

Ling- Chega! – tentando fazer com que se separasse a briga, os bladebreakers estavam olhando, como se gostassem de ver. – Vão ficar olhando? – se irritando.

Ray- Certo! – nisso eles vão separar a briga, afastando os dois.

Alex- Vai se arrepender disso Hiwatari! – falava com raiva.

Kai- Fala como eu tivesse com medo. – tentando se soltar.

Alex- Me soltem! – nisso ele se solta. – Vamos Ling. – e sai do local.

Ling- Desculpe. – falava sem jeito por causa da briga.

Tyson- Tranquilo.

Ling- Boa sorte! – e sai do local também.

Tyson- Nossa, para quem estava morto segundos atrás, o ruivo tomou sufoco.

Kai- Idiota, mexe com que não pode. – falava com raiva.

Tyson- Hehehehe, o saco de pancadas do campeonato.

Ray- Vamos terminar o café da manhã e ir para o stadium, temos uma equipe para vencer. – eles se acalmam e tomam o café, não muito longe estava Dayse, voltando para o hotel com uma cesta na mão.

Dayse- _**Tenho que ir rápido, a luta do Tyson vai começar daqui a pouco. **_– nisso ia correr, mas alguém entra na frente do nada.

4° integrante- Como vai gatinha? – Dayse olha aquela pessoa toda de preto.

Dayse- Quem é você? – assustada.

4° integrante- Isso não importa agora, o que realmente importa é o favor que você vai me fazer. – se aproximando de Dayse.

Dayse- Fique longe! – se afastando.

4° integrante- Não se preocupe, não machucaria você. – nisso Dayse olha a cesta, acerta a cara do individuo e sai correndo, vai até um mercado, porque sabia onde estava cheio de pessoas o ser não atacaria lá.

Dayse- Quem é ele? _**Preciso avisar ao senhor Dickinson. **_– nisso vai até um dos caixas. – Oi, onde tem um telefone que posso usar?

Atendente- Ali no final do corredor! – respondia de maneira simpática.

Dayse- Obrigado. – ela vai até o telefone, pega umas moedas e liga para a ALB. – Atende. Atende. Atende. – nisso o 4° integrante aparece atrás dela, a segura e coloca um pano úmido no nariz dela, ela tenta se bater para se livrar, não demora muito a perder os sentidos. Nisso o senhor Dickinson atende.

4° integrante- _**Melhor que incomenda! **_– pega o telefone. – Bom dia, com quem falo?

_Sr. Dickinson- Stanley Dickinson. _

4° Integrante- Bom dia senhor Dickinson, meu nome é Charles, tem como eu falar com o Tyson da equipe Bladebreakers.

_Sr. Dickinson- Sobre o que seria? _

4° integrante- Nada demais, sou apenas um amigo do colégio, quero dar boa sorte a ele!

_Sr. Dickinson- Um momento. – _enquanto espera, pega a Dayse e olha para banheiro e coloca Dayse lá por um instante. Enquanto isso...

Tyson- Nossa, como eu comi. – estava estufado.

Ray- Melhor irmos rápido, para dar uma calibrada nas beyblades.

Kenny- Falando nisso me dêem as beyblade que eu já vou fazendo isso. – nisso Ray, Max e Tyson deram as beyblades e esperava a beyblade do Kai. – Kai? – estranhando. – Kai?

Ray- Kai! – nisso Kai desperta, estava dormindo.

Kai- O quê? – estava com os olhos meio avermelhados, uma cara cansada.

Tyson- Credo Kai, agora pouco enfrentou o Alexander, e agora está caindo. – estava estupefato.

Kai- Dessa vez eu admito, estou quebrado. – até a voz era cansada.

Ray- Vai pegar uma gripe daquelas.

Kai- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez! – se levanta e sai.

Max- Ainda acho que deveria se deitar, mas... – ele iam andando, mas Dickinson aparece.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson! – chamava de longe.

Tyson- Peraí! – vai correndo até o Dickinson. – O que foi?

Sr. Dickinson- Telefone pra você, pode atender da recepção, que está mais perto.

Tyson- Beleza! – fala para o senhor Dickinson. - Galera vão indo que eu vou depois. – fala para os bladebreakers.

Kenny- Beleza, estamos indo! – e cada um vai para um caminho diferente.

Tyson- Deve ser o vovô. – e atende. – Alô!

4° integrante- Como vai Tyson? – no seu tom de voz cínico.

Tyson- Quem é? - não gostando do tom de voz.

4° integrante- Bem, vou direto ao assunto, encontre comigo daqui 10 minutos em um galpão perto do hotel. É bem fácil de achar, vá para o leste e vera o galpão marrom de longe, entre lá.

Tyson- Porque acha que eu vou cair nessa?

4° integrante- Porque se não, a sua fã Dayse vai pagar estou nesse exato momento com ela, venha em 10 minutos, traga a Dragoon! E bico fechado! – desligou o telefone.

Tyson- Não! – ficou espantado, imediatamente corre para o Kenny.

Kenny- O que houve? – olhando o jeito do Tyson.

Tyson- Nada! Me dá a Dragoon.

Kenny- O que aconteceu?

Tyson- Por favor Kenny, preciso fazer algo importante! – Kenny dá a Dragoon para o Tyson, que sai correndo. – Eu volto a tempo da luta.

Kenny- Tá... – ficou sem entender, apenas preocupado. – Se cuide... – nisso volta com os outros, enquanto isso no vestiário os atuais campeões também estavam se preparando.

Ryo- Eu mal espero lutar contra o Tyson, vou mostrar para ele o verdadeiro campeão!

Samy- Temos que passar os Bladebreakers, já não passamos da primeira fase do campeonato, precisamos vencer.

Kyo- Relaxem, eles estão fora de forma, até agora não tiveram uma luta descente, sem falar que desde que viemos para cá estamos treinando.

Ryo- Com certeza! Impossível eles passarem, treinamos mais que o suficiente. Vamos vencer!

Samy- A torcida vai esquecer os Bladebreakers.

Ryo- E ver quem são os verdadeiros campeões! – eles preparam as beyblades. Tempo depois começa o espetáculo.

Dj- MUUUUUUUUITO BOM DIA PESSOAS DO BEYBLADE! VAMOS A LUTA QUE TODOS ESPERAM DESDE O COMEÇO DO CAMPEONATO, LORD OF THE ELEMENTS CONTRA OS BLADEBREAKERS!!!

Brad- Finalmente, o que era para ser a primeira luta do campeonato, será o fechamento da primeira fase.

Aj- Nem me fale, mal espero para ver os atuais campeões contra os antigos campeões!

Dj- Vamos apresentar os atuais campeões os Lord of The Elements! – a galera aplaudem alguns até gritam. – E agora os campeões de anos atrás os Bladebreakers! – nisso a galera vibrou menos, alguns até nem lembram muito, aplaudem e gritam, mas não era a mesma coisa. – Vamos com a primeira luta, Samy dos L.O.T.E contra Max dos Bladebreakers.

Brad- Conhecemos essa menina, ela é osso duro de roer, vai dificultar muito a vida do Max.

Aj- Com certeza e sua fera bit a Kitsu, vai dar muuuuuuuito trabalho a Draciel.

Dj- E agora o nosso amigo de sempre o Max!

Brad- Esse é o mestre das defesas, enfrentá-lo é como bater de frente com uma muralha.

Aj- E a Draciel é uma fera bit que sabe o que faz, não vai deixar Kitsu atacar.

Dj- Estão prontos?

Max- Boa sorte Samy! – dizia um seu sorriso alegre.

Samy- Boa sorte Max, você vai precisar! – nisso ela fecha a cara.

Dj- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIIIIIIIIP!

Samy- Let it rip!

Max- Vai Draciel! – eles lançam as beyblade nos inicio eles tomam velocidade até começarem o contra ataque.

Enquanto isso Tyson acha o galpão marrom, era enorme e tinha um aspecto abandonado, como janelas quebradas e ferrugens, ele vai porta a dentro do galpão, de longe já pode ver Dayse desacordada no chão.

Tyson- Dayse! – vai se aproximar dela, mas quatro beyblade são lançadas na frente do Tyson, que se assusta, não por medo, mas por reflexo, já que poderia ser mais uma armadilha.

4° integrante- Demorou, eu disse 10 minutos e não 13. – dizia de um jeito cínico ao aparecer do nada atrás do Tyson.

Tyson- Chega de papo, solte ela.

4° integrante- Hahahaha, não antes de eu acabar com você!

Tyson- O que quer comigo? – não gostando da conversa.

4° integrante- Eu disse acabar com você, mas eu quero lutar contra sua Dragoon!

Tyson- Foi você o maldito que fez aquilo com os Brazuka's?

4° integrante- Foi. – dizia com um tom sarcástico. – Mas esse não foi minha única surpresa, assim como fui responsável pelo ataque contra o Kai na china. Por ter sabotado o avião em que vocês estavam quando vinham para cá. Pelo ataque das beyblades também na china. Então tenho muitos méritos. – diz com um tom orgulhoso, como se tivesse gostado do que fez.

Tyson- Você é um idiota!

4° integrante- Mas to ainda para descobrir como vocês escaparam de tudo isso, são mais difíceis que baratas para serem eliminados.

Tyson- Você continua sendo um idiota! – e lança a Dragoon.

4° integrante- Agora vou ser responsável também pelo seu fim! – umas das quatro beyblade avança na Dragoon e começa a luta. Voltando ao stadium, Max agüentava com firmeza os ataques de Samy.

Samy- Espiral de chamas! – nisso a fera bit em forma de raposa com cor vermelha sai da beyblade e solta um ataque, começa a girar em torno de Max, criando vários círculos de fogo.

Max- Draciel cuidado! – nisso a beyblade de Max tenta escapar dos ataques de Samy.

Samy- Não há como escapar.

Max- Droga, o que eu faço? – tentava escapar dos ataques mas não tinha como.

Ray- Kenny, ajude ele.

Kenny- Estou vendo uma estratégia, só um segundo.

Ray- Ele não tem um segundo! – preocupado com o que poderia acontecer.

Samy- Vou acabar com isso agora! KITSU, FÚRIA MÍSTICA! – nisso a fera bit joga uma grande bola de fogo em Max, que por milagre consegue desviar, mas isso era só uma distração, a beyblade de Samy foi para cima de Draciel literalmente. A beyblade de Max estava servindo de banqueta para a de Samy.

Max- Não! Draciel! – estava assustado, Samy comandava a luta.

Ray- RÁPIDO KENNY!!

Kenny- Ele tem que sair debaixo dela, se não o próximo ataque dela acaba com o Max.

Max- Droga! – estava preocupado.

Ray- Vai Kenny! – ficava pressionando, Kenny estava suando até, tentando ajudar o amigo, até que tem uma grande idéia.

Kenny- Max, lembra da sua primeira luta contra o Kai?

Max- Lembro!

Kenny- Você está na mesma situação, dê o ataque agora!

Max- IRADO! VALEU CHIEF!!!! DRACIEL GIRO INVERTIDO! – nisso a Draciel meio que para embaixo da Kitsu, e começa a girar ao contrário.

Ryo- SAMY CUIDADO, ELE TÁ DANDO O MESMO ATAQUE DE 5 ANOS ATRÁS!

Samy- Ele não vai me vencer!

Kyo- TOMA CUIDADO! – os dois gritavam com Samy.

Max- Draciel, agooooooora!!!! – nisso um enorme redemoinho da água se forma, não só apagando as espirais, mas também fazendo a beyblade de Samy parar.

Dj- ACABOU!!!

Aj- Incrível, o Max voltou com força total!

Brad- Nossa, ele deu um ataque clássico, eu não via esse golpe faz uns 5 anos, desde a primeira luta do Max no regional.

Aj- Eita que bateu uma pontinha de nostalgia!! – diziam ambos empolgados.

Max- Você lutou muito bem, agora sei o porque foram campeões!

Samy- Obrigada! Você foi ótimo! – nisso os dois amigavelmente se cumprimentam, cada um pega a beyblade e vão para o banco.

Ryo- Está tudo bem, vamos recuperar!

Kyo- Minha vez! – ia se preparando.

Ryo- Vença essa e levamos a luta para o final.

Kyo- Só tem um problema, cadê o Tyson? – eles olham para o banco de reservas e ele não estava.

Ray- Parabéns Max, muito bom.

Max- Valeu Kenny, sem sua dica, eu ia perder!

Ray- Droga e o Tyson, cadê ele?

Kenny- Eu não sei, mas ele saiu as pressas.

Ray- O fato é que agora eu vou ter que enrolar um pouco, até o Tyson aparecer.

Kai- Vai nada! – se levantando.

Ray- Temos que ter três lutadores, e você não está disposto.

Kai- Não? – olhando sério para o Ray. – Pro banco agora!

Max- Tá falando sério? – surpreso.

Kenny- Tem certeza Kai? – dando a Dranzer para o Kai.

Kai- Vou mostrar o mal-disposto. – e foi para o stadium.

Dj- E que virada incrível, sai Ray e entra Kai.

Kyo- O que é isso?

Kai- Vou acabar com essa luta rápido.

Kyo- Está muito confiante, e outra... você está um bagaço. – olhando para o estado do outro. – Não é mais fácil entregar de uma vez?

Kai- Cale-se! – nisso os dois se preparam.

Dj- Incrível, vamos apresentar o Kyo do L.O.T.E!!

Brad- Vimos do que ele é capaz ano passado, apesar de passar despercebido no campeonato anterior, ele vem com força total.

Aj- Com certeza Brad, e com sua fera bit Ceres, ele vai querer apagar o fogo do Kai. No bom sentido é claro.

Dj- E ele o incrível,KAAAAI!

Brad- Quem nunca ouviu falar no Kai, se interne. Sua última luta ficou para a história e com certeza, vai mostrar sua força aqui.

Aj- Sem dúvidas, Ceres que se cuide porque a Dranzer, conseguiu acabar com Zeus, não vai ser fácil segurar essa grande fênix.

Dj- Estão prontos?

Kyo- Quando quiser!

Dj- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIIIIIP!!! – os dois lançam as beyblades, Dranzer fica no centro da cuia, já Ceres começou a atacar. Voltando ao galpão, Tyson estava levando atraso.

4°integrante- Você me dá nojo. Não sei mesmo como foi tri-campeão.

Tyson- Você não viu nada... DRAAAAGOOOON!!!! – nisso o enorme dragão azul aparece.

4° integrante- Vamos tornar isso mais interessante. BAPHOMET, ATACAR AGORA! – nisso sai o demônio de dentro da beyblade.

Tyson- O que é isso? – assustado ao ver aquele monstro.

4° integrante- Isso é uma verdadeira fera bit! AGORA ATAQUE MORTAL! – nisso as temidas faixas aparecem e enrolam a Dragoon.

Tyson- Não, Dragoon! – fica assustado ao ver Dragoon sendo facilmente dominada por aquilo.

4° integrante- Huahuahauahuahau, nem terminei ainda! – nisso outras faixas aparecem, mas passam direto por Tyson e vai até Dayse.

Tyson- Não! – entra na frente dela, e Tyson é preso.

4° integrante- Parece cena de filme, mas com uma diferença, o mocinho vai morrer! – nisso começa apertar o pescoço de Tyson.

Tyson- Me solte... – tentando se soltar, nisso Dayse acorda, meio zonza ainda. Olha confusa para o local, não sabia como tinha parado ali, nisso ela olha Tyson, e o pior aquele ser todo de preto machucando Tyson.

Dayse- NÃO! SOLTA ELE! - grita com raiva. Mas voltando ao Stadium, Kyo atacava ferozmente Kai, aí vem alguns argumentos na arquibancada.

Suzy- O que ele está fazendo?

Rhaian- Não sei, ele está com uma cara bem cansada, isso é fato, acho que não está com forças.

Suzy- Será que é porque o Tyson não veio ainda, aí como o Kai parece estar doente, então garantem pelo menos o Ray na última luta?

Rhaian- Pode ser...

Suzy- Perfeito, quero ver a luta dele.

Rhaian- Só a luta? – brincando com a menina.

Daichi- FILHO DA MÃE!!!

Suzy- Que isso Daichi? – estranhando o grito do outro.

Daichi- Eu sei o que ele vai fazer.

Rhaian- Quem o Kai?

Daichi- Não, o Mickey.

Rhaian- Idiota! O que ele vai fazer?

Daichi- Hoje é o dia do clássico, Max usou um ataque no tempo que a avó dele brincava de boneca. Agora o Kai vai usar a mesma tática que usou comigo.

Suzy- E é?

Daichi- Veja! – eles continuavam a luta.

Kyo- Para quem tava confiante, agora você não deu um ataque se quer, quer saber, eu vou acabar com tudo. CERES, ATAQUE TSUNAME! – nisso a fera bit polvo sai da beyblade, e quando ia dar um ataque.

Kai- AGORA DRANZER, SABRE DE CHAMAS! – esse ataque pega Ceres totalmente desprevenido, o ataque é mortal, fazendo que a beyblade de Kyo parasse de girar na hora.

Kyo- Mas... mas...

Kai- Idiota. – pegou a beyblade e foi saindo.

Dj- ACABOOOOOOOOOU! – a galera gritou.

Brad- Nossa, hoje foi o momento, lembranças, Max usou ataque antigo, Kai fez o mesmo.

Aj- Bem, pode ser antigo, mas com certeza ainda é eficaz.

Max- Incrível, muito bom mesmo.

Kai- Mal-disposto? – olhando com raiva o Ray.

Ray- Tá, desculpe. – sem graça. Kai ia andando em direção ao banco, mas se desequilibra, quase cai no chão se não fosse o Max.

Max- Está tudo bem?

Kai- Acho que sim. – um pouco confuso.

Max- Venha eu ajudo! – ajuda Kai ir até o banco.

Kenny- Deve ser a gripe. – preocupado. – Vou pedir um remédio depois, beleza? – Kai apenas assente positivo com a cabeça.

Max- Vai lá Ray.

Dj- E então, vão lutar? – falando para o L.O.T.E.

Ryo- Ray, não me leve a mal, mas eu irei lutar só contra o Tyson.

Ray- Ok.

Ryo- Vamos! – fala para sua equipe.

Samy- Boa sorte na segunda fase meninos!

Kyo- Boa sorte! – seguem o líder.

Dj- Ok, então palmas para os Bladebreakers que se classificaram para a próxima fase! – toda a torcida aplaudem, mas um pouco triste, devido aos atuais campeões terem perdido. Mas a luta ainda não acabou para Tyson, que estava tendo suas forças sugadas.

Dayse- NÃO! SOLTA ELE! – grita com raiva, nisso já pega sua beyblade e lança contra as faixas, e libertam Tyson. – Tyson, como você está? – preocupada e ajudando ele a se levantar.

Tyson- Um pouco fraco, mas to legal e você? – preocupado também.

Dayse- Estou bem!

4° integrante- Que bonitinho, mas eu vou acabar com vocês! – nisso o enorme demônio fica cada vez maior, Tyson e Dayse se assustam, mas de repente o cara para. – Droga! – fala frustrado. – Fica para a próxima! – e sai correndo.

Dayse- Quem era ele?

Tyson- Sabe, não me importa, mas tá começando a me encher o saco! – fala irritado. – Você está bem? Ele não te machucou né? – preocupado com a menina.

Dayse- Não, eu estou bem! Obrigada por me ajudar!

Tyson- Eu que agradeço! – nisso eles ficam uns segundo num silênio mortal.

Dayse- Temos que falar com o senhor Dickinson e o Carter, sobre o ataque.

Tyson- Sim, eu falo com eles, procura os Bladebreakers.

Dayse- Ok! – nisso eles saem correndo do galpão diretamente ao Stadium onde estavam os bladebreakers e provavelmente estariam Dickinson e Carter. Nisso Tyson vai imediatamente no escritório, mas antes ouve eles conversando.

Tyson- _**Deve ser algo importante, mas preciso falar com eles. **_– nisso se aproxima da porta, mas começa a achar estranho a conversa, e fica só ouvindo. Até que fica chocado com o que escuta, sem pensar duas vezes abre a porta. – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – olhando chocado para o senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson! – nisso Carter e Tyson olham assustados para Tyson ali.

Tyson- Isso é verdade? – estava muito zangado, Dickinson e Carter só olhavam Tyson.

**Fim do capítulo. **

CARALHO ISSO SIM QUE É UM CAPÍTULO CUMPRIDO! O que aconteceu? Nossa nem vou começar... hauahuahuahauhauahuahuahuahua.

Era para ter saído de manhã, mas só agora consegui conectar a internet e nem consigo entrar no MSN ainda! Mas é isso beijos a todos, desculpem pelos erros! E até mais!


	42. Quando explode a bomba pt1

**E aí, beleza?**

Assim, tenho mais um comunicado, para o azar de alguns, eu escrevi esse capítulo com um puta mau humor, então eis o que eu vou dizer agora, com alguns fatos que vão acontecer a seguir nos próximos capítulos...

Eu disse isso, porque não li o mangá, e nem vou ler, porque além de não ter sido publicado no Brasil, eu não tenho grana para importar lá da PQP ou porque não da Puta Que Pariu, e não acho pela net, então... foda-se.

Agora, quem me incomodar e quem se quer ousar falar "Isso não é do mangá", "nem do anime", "isso não tem nada haver com a história", e não gostar, reparem que no canto superior a sua direita, no monitor, tem um "X" em vermelho, vão lá e fechem, nem se dêem ao trabalho de mandar porque irão receber uma resposta bem desagradável. Como eu disse critica construtiva é bem vinda, "enxessão" de saco é outra.

Depois dessa breve explicação, vamos às notas.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Três frases que te fazem crescer na vida: 'Não fui eu', 'Já estava assim quando eu cheguei' e 'Hm... boa idéia chefe!'." By: Homer Simpson.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Quando a bomba explode. PT 01! **

Tyson fica chocado com o que houve, Carter e senhor Dickinson devem ter feito, falado ou escondido algo muito importante.

Tyson- Isso é verdade? – estava com uma cara zangada, Carter e senhor Dickinson só se limitavam a olhar.

Carter- Estava escutando atrás da porta? – meio de cara.

Tyson- O que isso importa? Como puderam? – estava realmente zangado.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson, isso é muito mais complicado... – Tyson não estava querendo saber de mais nada, estava com bastante raiva.

Tyson- Imagino que é complicado. – com sarcasmo. – Complicadinho para vocês, que não querem manchar a reputação de vocês.

Carter- Você não sabe do que está falando! – fala zangado com Tyson. – Não tem idéia do que pode acontecer se isso vier a público.

Tyson- Vocês que não fazem idéia... – dizia com raiva. – Eu... – nisso Tyson ia sair.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson! Eu te imploro não conte nada.

Tyson- Me diga um motivo.

Sr. Dickinson- Porque ainda não é o momento certo?

Tyson- O MOMENTO CERTO CHEGOU E PASSOU, QUANDO VOCÊS DESCOBRIRAM ISSO!! – se exaltou. – Faz quanto tempo? – tentando se acalmar.

Carter- Faz 5 anos que eu sei, e o Senhor Dickinson faz 3 anos.

Tyson- Todos esses anos, como não tiveram coragem de falar.

Carter- É mais complicado do que parece...

Tyson- Mas não entendo qual é a ligação de vocês dois. – estava mais calmo, mas ainda um cado triste.

Carter- Olha Tyson... – não estava querendo falar, mas dessa vez Dickinson se intromete.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem, eu lhe falo, já descobriu o pior, porque não ficar à par de tudo. – nisso os três conversam enquanto isso. Os Fire Star estavam conversando.

Zack- Não acredito que perdemos.

Annie- Desculpe galera, eu sei que a culpa foi minha, mas...

Yube- Não esquenta, vamos treinar e passar o próximo, apesar que eu to achando que esse campeonato é dos Dark Knight, a força deles foi gigante contra os Nightfall.

Annie- Só estou preocupada com uma coisa.

Niranda- Imagino, será que os Dark Knight serão os campeões? Eles destroem que passa por eles.

Annie- Não é isso. – falava mais sério. – É a luta dos bladebreakers de hoje.

Nathy- Eles arrebentaram hoje né? – falava empolgada.

Annie- Não é isso, o Kai estava bastante abatido hoje.

Yube- Tá brincando né? – de cara.

Annie- Não, está com uma cara abatida, fiquei preocupada. – falava meio sem graça.

Nathy- Gente me dê licença, eu e Niranda precisamos falar com Annie.

Zack- Vão falar o que?

Niranda- Entendi! – pegou Yube e Zack pela não e foi levando eles para a porta. – Saiam, precisamos conversar, coisa de menina! – nisso eles saem do quarto.

Nathy- Vamos conversar. – puxam Annie entre elas.

Niranda- Quer nos contar algo?

Annie- Bem, eu... – nisso enquanto elas também ficam de papo. Voltando ao escritório, depois de algumas horas os três conversando, Tyson também fala sobre o ataque.

Carter- Você está bem? – preocupado com Tyson.

Tyson- Eu to bem, fiquei preocupado com a Dayse.

Sr. Dickinson- Vamos falar com ela, melhor irem para o hospital ver se não tem alguma ferida.

Carter- Eu te levo! – ia andando.

Tyson- Não precisa. Estou bem, eu vou sair agora.

Carter- Tyson, você acabou de sair do hospital, devido a uma doença grave, é melhor pegar leve.

Tyson- Não. – fala zangado. – eu vou indo, quero saber da luta. – e sai zangado, mas Dickinson o para.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson, por favor... – antes de falar Tyson já fala irritado.

Tyson- Eu não vou falar nada. – e sai com raiva. Andava com raiva pelos corredores, até ver alguém muito familiar. – IH QUAL É! – ele volta correndo e encara o individuo. – É você mesmo?

Brooklyn- Como vai Tyson? – Tyson que até então estava zangado, fica com um sorriso feliz.

Tyson- Nossa Brooklyn é muito bom te ver! – dizia alegre.

Brooklyn- É bom te ver também Tyson, eu queria falar com você antes, porque fiquei preocupado com sua doença.

Tyson- Poxa, nem esquente. Estou firme e forte! – batendo no peito. – e você?

Brooklyn- Nunca estive melhor, tanto que assim como vocês eu juntei uma equipe e vim para lutar.

Tyson- Brincou? – disse com um sorriso no rosto e empolgado. – Temos que lutar! – disse ainda mais empolgado.

Brooklyn- Seria uma honra, mas de sua equipe, eu só quero lutar contra um. – falando mais sério.

Tyson- Ah! – se irritando. – Vai dizer...

Brooklyn- Tyson nossa luta foi incrível, quem sabe lutemos mais a frente, mas no momento, eu quero minha revanche contra o Kai.

Tyson- Então tá. – meio desanimado. – Mas avise o Garland que eu quero lutar contra ele.

Brooklyn- Ele não está na equipe. – falava meio sem jeito, por ter estragado pela segunda vez a euforia do Tyson.

Tyson- Tá então avisa o Mistel! Eu não lutei contra ele, mas ele vai perder de mim.

Brooklyn- Ele também não está. – ainda mais sem graça.

Tyson- Demolidor? – estranhando de vez.

Brooklyn- Não. – sorrindo dessa vez.

Tyson- Nem a Ming-Ming? – estava surpreso.

Brooklyn- Nem ela, é uma equipe totalmente nova, saí faz tempo da Bega.

Tyson- Ah tá... – sem graça. – Bem o lado bom é que o Kenny não baba pela Ming-Ming.

Brooklyn- Hahahahahaha, é mesmo, mas eu vou indo agora, vou treinar um pouco, mais tarde se quiser eu te apresento a minha equipe, assim vocês se conhecem.

Tyson- Beleza! Então até mais! – os dois se cumprimentam e saem por lados opostos. Nisso os bladebreakers estavam no jardim, esperando o Tyson.

Ray- E aí Kai, melhorou? – perguntava preocupado, enquanto o outro estava deitado na grama com o braço cobrindo os olhos.

Kai- Cadê aquele inútil? – fala zangado.

Max- Eu to preocupado com ele.

Kenny- Nem me fale ele pegou a beyblade e saiu, estava sei lá... assustado com algo.

Ray- Será que não foi aquele cara que atacou ele.

Tyson- Hei galera! – correndo até os bladebreakers. – Vocês não vão acreditar em quem eu encontrei.

Max- Quem?

Ray- Onde esteve?

Kenny- E porque saiu correndo daquele jeito? – Nisso Tyson olha assustado.

Tyson- Foi mal galera, eu tive umas paradas pra fazer.

Kenny- Tipo o que? Eu fiquei preocupado com aquela saída, você estava com uma cara estranha.

Tyson- Depois eu conto, mas antes como foi a luta?

Max- Ganhamos, 2x0!

Ray- Sim, Max ganhou da Samy. E Kai ganhou do Kyo.

Tyson- Hm... queria ter visto, mas assim... – Ray interrompe.

Ray- Ah e o Ryo só quer lutar contra você.

Tyson- Hm... Com certeza eu vou lutar, tenho que aproveitar enquanto as pessoas querem lutar comigo, porque hoje em dia estou em baixa.

Max- Porque diz isso?

Tyson- Adivinhem quem eu encontrei. – dizia empolgado.

Kenny- Algum lutador antigo?

Tyson- Yep! – com um sorriso no rosto.

Ray- É dos White Tigers?

Tyson- Nop!

Kai- Fale de uma vez! – dando o famoso "pedala" em Tyson.

Tyson- Hehehehe... até meu avô bate mais forte. – ajeitando o boné. Kai só olhou estranho para as próprias mãos. – Então é o Brooklyn.

Ray- Sério? – sorrindo. – Legal que um dos lutadores mais antigos voltou para reerguer o beyblade.

Kai- Veio para enlouquecer de novo. – dizia com desprezo.

Tyson- Se prepare Kai, ele quer revanche! – num tom gozador.

Kai- O que aquele inútil acha que está fazendo?

Max- Nossa, quanto rancor! – brincando com o Kai.

Kai- Que rancor? – irritando com Max. – Aquele imbecil ficou dizendo "Ele não me vence, ele é um derrotado" depois que apanhou aí ficou se fazendo de coitado.

Tyson- Nossa, agora reparei uma coisa.

Kai- O que?

Tyson- Tudo quanto é ruivo quer se vingar de você. Johnny dos Magestics, Brooklyn, agora o Alex.

Ray- É verdade, sem falar que ele derrotou Daichi e Kyo que são ruivos.

Kai- Vocês são uns idiotas.

Max- Não, agora falando é verdade. – também entrando na brincadeira.

Tyson- Kai tem um "Q" que fica atraindo tudo quanto é ruivo, muito suspeito. – brincando.

Kai- Vai morrer! – nisso se levanta e sai correndo atrás de Tyson, que dessa vez sai ainda mais rápido, porque tinha certeza... ele ia apanhar.

Ray- Rsrsrs... parecem duas crianças. – rindo.

Max- Tyson a criança incurável e Kai... bem ele quer matar Tyson, depois dessa.

Ray- Parecem dois irmãos.

Kenny- Bem, eu não queria nenhuma desses dois como irmão. – brincando.

Max- Ai que maldade! – nisso eles olham a correria, Tyson sai em disparado na frente.

Tyson- O que foi, não alcança? – tirando sarro.

Kai- Cale a boca! – irritado, para pra respirar um pouco.

Tyson- Entendo, é a idade chegando! – não tinha noção do perigo.

Kai- Vou fazer você comer esse boné! – vai andando até Tyson, que apenas se afastava rindo, Kai vai andando mais rápido, e Tyson se afastando mais rápido, nisso Kai sai em disparado e Tyson sai correndo também, mas não demora muito, Kai tropeça nas próprias pernas e cai no chão.

Tyson- Que isso Kai? Caiu de bêbado ou de maduro? – brincando. – Tá ficando velho ein.

Kai- Cala a boca! – ia se levantar, mas seu braços tremem, como se o peso do corpo fosse demais para os braços.

Tyson- Er... Kai? – estranhando, mas ao ver Kai apenas olhando estranho. – Você tá legal? – chegou perto.

Kai- Eu não consigo mexer minhas pernas. – assustado.

Tyson- O que? – assustado também. – Galera venha aqui! – nisso os bladebreakers chegam.

Ray- O que aconteceu?

Max- Se machucou Kai? – preocupado.

Kai- Eu não consigo me mexer. – tentando ficar de pé.

Ray- Vamos ajudar ele! – Tyson e Ray o ajudavam a levantar.

Kenny- Vou chamar o senhor Dickinson! – e sai correndo.

Tyson- Não Chief!! – gritou, mas o pequeno não ouviu.

Max- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou chamar ajuda! – E também sai correndo.

Tyson- Vamos! – nisso eles ajudavam Kai. Enquanto isso no hotel as furious estavam preocupada.

Sakura- Que droga, a Ana ainda não veio.

Dori- Espero que ela esteja bem.

Dayse- Estou com medo.

Ruby- De que?

Dayse- Eu fui atacada mais cedo, e se...

Ruby- Credo vire essa boca pra lá. – nisso Ana chega e vai direto as meninas.

Ana- Alguém viu o Dickinson ou o Carter? – falando sério.

Dori- O que aconteceu com você? – assustada ao ver Ana com um olho roxo, alguns cortes pelo corpo e toda suja, como se tivesse se metido numa briga.

Ana- Longa história, depois eu conto. Preciso achar eles.

Sakura- Eu acho que estão no escritório. – nisso ela olha sério. – Ana precisamos conversar, sobre aquela briga.

Ana- Depois a gente conversa, eu preciso realmente falar com um dos dois. – falava de boa, apesar de sua condição física.

Ruby- Vamos eu vou com você! – nisso as duas saem.

Dayse- Ah meu Deus, ele atacou ela. – dizia com medo. – Mas eu mato aquele desgraçado. – enquanto isso Ruby e Ana iam correndo.

Ruby- O que aconteceu com você? – preocupada.

Ana- Aconteceu que alguém veio dar uma de machinho comigo. – elas corriam mais rápido.

Ruby- Entendo, deve ser os mesmo que são responsáveis pelo ataques.

Ana- Ah sem dúvidas! – mas por incrível que parece Ana estava com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Ruby- Mas porque essa cara?

Ana- Porque eu descobri quem é! – nisso as duas saem correndo. Enquanto isso no escritório estavam Carter e Dickinson o assunto parece que ainda era Tyson.

Sr. Dickinson- Acho que temos que falar com ele, se não é capaz de piorar a situação.

Carter- Não sei mais. – estava estranho.

Sr. Dickinson- Está tudo bem?

Carter- Eu sinto que algo aconteceu, não sei.

Sr. Dickinson- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Carter- Não sei, só sei que veio algo ruim de repente. – nisso alguém bate na porta e entra direto.

Ana- Temos que bater um lero! – falava para Dickinson e Carter, nisso Kenny chega logo em seguida.

Kenny- Senhor Dickinson, Carter precisamos de ajuda! – nisso fica Carter e Dickinson olha para Kenny que estava desesperado e para Ana que estava com uma feição meio que "séria".

**Continua...**

CARALHO EU SOU FODA! ESSE CAPÍTULO ESTAVA PRONTINHO, E DE REPENTE EU PERCO UMA PARTE IMPORTANTE, EU TIVE QUE REFAZER E FICOU MELHOR QUE ANTES! SOU FODA!!!

É pensei que seria grande mas não foi... porque eu quis... preferi editar, mas é isso galerinha! O bagulho só tende a piorar nos próximos capítulos, o Kai com essa pira, Brooklyn de volta, e Ana prestes a entregar um deles. Será que o Kai vai ficar bem? Será que o Brooklyn ainda é o pirado de dois anos atrás? Será que finalmente irão saber quem é o maldito 4° integrante? Não percam num dos capítulos mais emocionantes a seguir, na ILHA DOS DESAFIOS... er... Na fanfic BEYBLADE – O RETORNO!!!! *preciso parar de assistir esse desenho*

Ps: Desculpem pelos erros, tentei mesmo tirar todos!

Beijos e até mais! Dedicado a Rebis porque é niver dela! PARABENS! o/


	43. Quando explode a bomba pt2

**E aí, beleza?**

Então galerinha, eu peço desculpas da explosão no capítulo passado, mas Lemmie-Chan e Jana Winchester são testemunhas sobre o que passei por esse capítulo, então desculpe! T.T

Para compensar esse capítulo farei gigante, com tudo o que vocês tem direito, beleza?

Vamos com as notas e a frase do dia!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Um brinde a cerveja: a solução e a causa de todo os nossos problemas" By: Homer Simpson.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Quando a bomba explode. PT 02! **

Dickinson estava ali, encarando Ana e Kenny que tinha coisas importantes para falar.

Sr. Dickinson- Kenny, como a Ana chegou primeiro, vou falar com ela... – nisso Ana interrompe.

Ana- Sabe, converse com ele primeiro.

Sr. Dickinson- Ok, o que aconteceu Kenny? – olhando o menino.

Kenny- O Kai, ele passou mal, e não consegue mexer as pernas.

Carter- O quê? – nisso ele sai imediatamente do local, em direção ao quarto dos bladebreakers.

Sr. Dickinson- Como assim? – preocupado.

Kenny- Chame um médico depressa, porque ele estava correndo e de repente caiu e não conseguia se mexer.

Sr. Dickinson- Chamo um médico, ajude o Carter. – nisso senhor Dickinson pega o telefone mas estava tremendo.

Ana- Ixe, tu tá bem?

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, estou bem... – tenta se recuperar. – Na verdade estou com apenas uma leve dor no braço esquerdo, nada demais.

Ana- Tem que ir no médico! – meio que dando uma bronca.

Ruby- Ana! – repreendendo.

Sr. Dickinson- O que quer me falar?

Ana- Nos falamos depois, sei que tem mais com o que se preocupar nesse exato momento.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado, eu falo com você outra hora.

Ana- Beleza! – nisso ele sai.

Ruby- Vai me explicar o que aconteceu? – olhando para Ana.

Ana- Digamos que o mané se deu mal.

Ruby- Por quê?

Ana- Por quê ele se meteu com a pessoa errada. Vamos falar com as meninas, aí conto tudo a pira. – nisso elas saem, enquanto isso Carter encontra os bladebreakers.

Carter- O que aconteceu? – assustado ao ver Kai naquele estado.

Tyson- Nada que seja da sua conta! – dizia irritado.

Ray- Tyson! – falava bravo com Tyson. – Olha senhor, o Kai caiu, e não conseguiu se levantar, precisamos chamar um médico. – nisso Kai começa a tossir.

Tyson- Kai, você tá legal? – preocupado.

Kai- To... – estava realmente tonto, mal mantinha os olhos abertos, nisso mais uma tossida, ao olhar para a mão que usara para tapar boca e nariz, estava toda ensangüentada, na hora a vista embaça, ele tenta olhar quem estava a volta, mas logo os olhos fecham contra sua vontade, só não cai no chão, porque os amigos já estavam o segurando.

Ray- Kai! – preocupado.

Carter- Vamos levar no ambulatório do hotel.

Ray- Nos ajude aqui! – falava para Carter, que sem pensar duas vez vai.

Tyson- Damos conta! – irritado, mas lembrou que não era à hora de ficar com birra e aceita a ajuda de Carter. Eles levam Kai ao ambulatório, mas não tinha ninguém.

Ray- Tá fechado! – tentando abrir a porta.

Carter- Droga, cadê o médico? – falava irritado. – Vamos levar ele no quarto.

Ray- Certo, vamos! – eles correm para o quarto. Ao chegar Carter coloca Kai na cama, e nota que ele despertou.

Carter- Kai, você está bem? – nisso Kai parecia com um olhar perdido. – Está ficando febril.

Tyson- Talvez se tivesse prestado mais atenção, isso não estaria acontecendo agora. – falava irritado com Carter.

Ray- Tyson, que isso? – reprovando o comportamento do outro.

Carter- Tyson, por favor agora não. – estava preocupado. – Kai, tá me ouvindo?

Tyson- O que será que aconteceu? – estava estranhando.

Ray- Olha, espero que ele fique bem. Mas ele não tá nada bom. – ainda preocupado.

Carter- Onde está um médico quando mais precisamos dele? – falando mais preocupado que irritado.

Tyson- Ah tá, agora vai bancar o bonzinho. – nisso Carter olha bravo para Tyson, mas não diz nada.

Ray- Tyson, chega de birra, a situação não está boa, você quer piorar mais? – dando uma bronca em Tyson. – Além do mais, o que está acontecendo? Porque está com tanta raiva do Carter?

Tyson- Nada! Me desculpe, você também Carter. – falava ainda um pouco de invocação, mas nada de mais. Carter fica de joelho ao lado de Kai.

Carter- Kai, se você estiver me ouvindo, pisque o olho ou mexa sua mão. – ao não obter nenhuma resposta. – Pelo amor de Deus, faça alguma coisa. – estava agoniado, ele ouve a porta do quarto se abrir, eram senhor Dickinson, Kenny acompanhados por um médico.

Médico- Com licença.

Carter- Graças a Deus! – mais aliviado, Dickinson coloca a mão no ombro do Carter.

Sr. Dickinson- Como ele está? – estava muito preocupado. Carter apenas balança a cabeça negativamente.

Carter- Não está nada bem. – estava preocupado.

Médico- Alguém sabe o que aconteceu? – examinando o Kai, verificando pulso, respiração.

Ray- Ele estava reclamando de fraqueza uns dias.

Max- Aí ele ficou tonto, logo depois da luta.

Kenny- E quando estava andando, ele caiu e não levantou mais.

Médico- Mais alguma coisa?

Tyson- Quando tossiu ele cuspiu sangue.

Médico- Ele está com o pulso fraco, e a respiração fraca. – nisso ele pega seu celular. – não tenho muito mais o que fazer aqui, mas temos que levá-lo o mais rápido possível.

Carter- Certo.

Médico- Tomei a liberdade de chamar uma ambulância.

Carter- Sem dúvidas.

Sr. Dickinson- Meninos, fique na entrada, a qualquer minuto a ambulância chega.

Max- Tudo bem! – nisso Max, Ray e Kenny saem. Tyson ficou lá com Dickinson e Carter. Segundos depois a ambulância chega, não demora nada até que vão ao quarto.

Paramédicos- Vamos colocá-lo na maca e levar ele depressa. – nisso os médico o imobilizam.

Carter- Eu ajudo. – eles colocam Kai na maca, e vão levando para a ambulância. Nisso os Nightfall estavam em seu quarto, Dimitri olha pela janela.

Dimitri- Uma ambulância está parada ali na frente.

Alex- E daí, no mínimo algum idiota caiu da escada. – falava sério. Dimitri ao encarar bem e ver do que se tratava, grita na hora.

Dimitri- Alexander venha aqui ver isso!

Alexander- Não estou afim!

Dimitri- Levante essa bunda daí e venha ver isso.

Alexander- Não enche! – irritado. Ling olha para ele com um ar reprovador e vai até a janela.

Ling- Algo pode ter acontecido.

Elise- O que alguém morreu? – desanimada, estava lixando as unhas.

Dimitri- Foi o Hiwatari! – nisso Alexander abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e foi ver na janela.

Alexander- Se for ele, vai ser meu grande dia!

Ling- Alex! – dando bronca. – Deve ser sério demais, ele não iria cair desse jeito por nada.

Alexander- Anda muito preocupada com esse playboy.

Elise- É verdade, você já está comprometida Ling, deixa ele pra mim! Ahuahuahauahuha

Dimitri- Sossega. – brigando.

Elise- Você é meu pai?

Dimitri- Umph. – continuavam olhando.

Alexander- Ele poderia morrer de uma vez ou pelo menos morar num hospital de uma vez.

Dimitri- Esse é o ano do Kai, ahauhauhauahuahuahu...

Ling- Que isso, tenham modos! – reprovando os dois meninos. Eles só olhavam. Ao chegar no hospital, Kai é levado direto a emergência, Carter e os meninos chegam logo em seguida e ficam no saguão esperando alguma notícia.

Tyson- A culpa foi minha. – falava triste.

Ray- Porque diz isso? – estranhando.

Tyson- Se eu não o fizesse correr, ele estaria bem.

Kenny- Tyson, nada haver isso, ele já estava mal, era só questão de tempo.

Ray- Kenny tem razão, besteira se culpar.

Tyson- Mas é que... – o médico chega.

Médico- Você estão acompanhando o jovem Hiwatari?

Carter- Como ele está?

Médico- O estado dele é bastante grave, ele está bastante fraco, com dificuldades para respirar, está com febre alta, não temos muitas respostas, o que fizemos por enquanto foi medicá-lo para que pelo menos a febre baixe, assim para fazer exames.

Tyson- Você não sabe o que ele tem?

Médico- Como eu disse, não sabemos nada, precisamos que ele fique pelo menos estável, aí sim para fazer exames.

Carter- Quero vê-lo.

Médico- Olha senhor, o estado dele é grave, ele precisa ficar em repouso absoluto.

Tyson- Também quero...

Médico- Eu disse que...

Tyson- Mas somos amigos dele, não vamos fazer mal algum.

Médico- Bem, eu vou deixar o senhor entrar, mas os outros vão ter que esperar ele pelo menos ficar estável.

Tyson- Não acredito. – de cara.

Carter- Não comece. – repreendendo o garoto. – Depois você fala o que quiser não agora. – bravo, Carter segue o médico até onde estava Kai.

Médico- Vou te dar alguns minutos mas, por favor, todo cuidado é pouco.

Carter- Não se preocupe. – ele entra no quarto e olha Kai, mas estava um pouco agitado, deveria ser pela febre alta, estava claro que sofria para respirar, mesmo com a máscara. Devagar Carter se aproximou e soltou a mão do Kai, que estava fortemente agarrada a coberta e a segurou tentando assim confortar o menino. – Kai, por favor, calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – diz num tom triste, pequenas lágrimas se formavam nos olhos do homem, que se ajoelha perto da cama. – Todos esses anos eu não fiz nada por você, eu não conseguia achá-lo, e agora que posso me aproximar de você, não posso te perder. – dizia já as lágrimas.

Médico- Senhor Carter, por favor. Ele precisa descansar.

Carter- Certo. – se levanta. – Kai, eu sei que você é forte, você vai passar por essa. – abre um leve sorriso, porém desanimado e sai. Chegando na sala de espera.

Ray- Como ele está?

Carter- Tá mal, me dói ver ele daquele jeito.

Tyson- A consciência pensa não? – dizia de um jeito sarcástico. Nisso senhor Dickinson chega logo em seguida.

Sr. Dickinson- Como ele está? – preocupado.

Ray- Não sabem, ele tá com febre alta, precisa abaixar primeiro.

Tyson- Agora ficam preocupados, mas com o que com ele? Ou com que ele morra sem ficar sabendo da verdade? – estava irritado.

Carter- Eu to me cansando de você Tyson. Eu sei que as vezes você é chato, mas agora está me irritando.

Tyson- Isso é pouco o que merece.

Carter- Eu to pagando um preço alto demais. – levantando a voz.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, se controlem.

Max- Gente, não é bom ficar... – nisso eles interrompe.

Carter- Acha que eu gosto, acha que eu fico aliviado ao saber que Kai está lá naquele quarto?

Sr. Dickinson- Carter! – tentando repreender.

Carter- Não vou aceitar que um moleque venha me dizer se estou certo ou errado, somente um tem o direito de fazer isso, e não é você! – dá um soco na parede e vai saindo do local.

Tyson- Então, porque não revela a todos?

Ray- Revelar o que?

Tyson- Que Kai é filho do Carter! – fala com raiva.

Kenny- O que disse?

Tyson- Isso não é tudo, não só o Carter é pai dele, mas como o senhor Dickinson é avô dele! – nisso todos olham espantados para Dickinson.

Já alguém num escritório escuro recebe uma ligação.

Voltaire- Pode falar.

_Informante- Tenho novidades... _– nisso Voltaire já abre um sorriso.

**Continua....**

**Bomba galera, uma coisa que eu havia adiado a muito vai acontecer, sem falar na bomba! Caraio... não só Carter é pai do Kai, mas como Dickinson é avô? CARALHO MEU! E agora? **

**Gente vou ter que dedicar em especial para a Jana Winchester e os Gêmeos de Fênix, que me ajudaram pra caralho nesse capítulo! Por que eu reescrevi ele inteiro, não havia gostado do que fiz antes, e desanimei total, graças a elas duas eu fiz, e agora são 4:52 da manhã e tá postado, mas é isso beijos e até mais!**


	44. Quando explode a bomba pt3

**E aí, beleza?**

Galerinha, me desculpe mesmo por não ter postado esse capítulo, mas eu fiquei sem internet, devido a divergências cadastrais (fiqueidevendoenã), mas está aqui um capítulo totalmente excelente, eu gostei muito então... acho que é isso, vamos as advertências e notas. E outra, esqueçam as desculpas sobre o meu chilique do capítulo 42, ainda tá valendo.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Se emperrar, force. Se quebrar, precisava trocar mesmo".

**Divirtam-se! **

**Quando a bomba explode. PT 03! **

Após uma revelação bombástica, vem outra.

Tyson- Isso não é tudo, não só o Carter é pai dele, mas como o senhor Dickinson é avô dele! – nisso todos olham espantados para Dickinson.

Ray- Isso... é verdade? – estava chocado com a notícia.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, é verdade.

Kenny- A quanto tempo vocês sabem disso?

Carter- Faz 5 anos que eu descobri.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu descobri faz 3.

Ray- Mas pretendiam falar?

Sr. Dickinson- Com certeza, temos que conversar com ele, mas com a doença do Tyson, as constantes ameaças de Voltaire, não teve como.

Kenny- Mas assim, como o Dickinson é avô do Kai? Há não ser que... – olhou abismado. – O senhor e a filha do senhor Dickinson? – perguntava espantado para o Carter.

Sr. Dickinson- Não. Carter é o meu filho.

Todos- O que? – ainda mais espantados.

Kenny- Mas como isso? É que...

Carter- Tentamos esconder esse fato, até conversar com o Kai, mas... alguém ouviu antes. – olhando para Tyson, que fica sem graça.

Max- Cara que irado, finalmente um avô gente boa. – dizia sorrindo, acho que foi o único que viu o lado bom da situação. – Porque o Voltaire, ninguém merece. – apesar de Dickinson ter gostado do elogio de Max, ainda estava preocupado.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu tentei falar com ele, mas houve vários contra-tempos, quando tive uma oportunidade eu a deixei escapar. – falava se sentindo com tom de culpa.

Kenny- Perdoe a intromissão, mas quando foi?

Sr. Dickinson- Foi quando ele me pediu para guardar a Black Dranzer...

Ray- E porque não contou?

Sr. Dickinson- Porque, ele me contou antes que tinha entregado o campeonato, nisso eu falei umas bobagens, desde então eu só venho errando.

Kenny- Então o senhor está com a Black Dranzer?

Sr. Dickinson- Não, Kai a trocou pela cura do Tyson.

Tyson- O que? – chocado com aquilo.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim. – mas olhou sério. – Não sei como eu vou olhar para ele agora.

Ray- Vamos o deixar melhorar, aí vocês conversam com calma.

Tyson- Meu Deus, então foi assim que me curei. – estava surpreso, mas triste.

Max- O que foi Tyson?

Tyson- Eu coloquei o mundo em risco... – estava triste e preocupado. – E o Kai em risco, ele trocou a Black Dranzer pela minha cura.

Sr. Dickinson- Não se sinta culpado, ele sabia dos riscos, mas também sabe que vocês vão deter Voltaire.

Tyson- Com certeza vamos. – e o médico aparece.

Médico- Senhor Dickinson, senhor Carter, preciso falar um momento.

Tyson- Nem pensar, se é sobre o Kai, pode falar aqui na nossa frente. – como se fosse uma ordem.

Médico- Mas... – Carter o interrompe.

Carter- Tudo bem.

Médico- Ele recuperou a consciência.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas isso é ótimo. – dizia num tom otimista.

Max- Ainda bem, estava ficando preocupado. – dizia mais aliviado. Mas algo incomoda Carter.

Carter- Tem algum problema?

Médico- A febre apesar de controlada, ainda está alta. – o médico fez uma feição mais séria. – Mas ainda não recuperou os movimentos das pernas e está perdendo também o movimento dos membros superiores... – Tyson interrompe.

Tyson- Como isso?

Médico- Infelizmente não acabou, além de estar completamente cego, está com dificuldades para respirar, e o ferimento no ombro está bastante grave. – Carter fica com raiva, senhor Dickinson ao ver Carter tenta consolá-lo, os bladebreakers ouvem abismados.

Carter- _**Ferimento no ombro? **_– um tanto estranho.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas doutor ainda não descobriu o que ele tem? – estava abismado com aquilo.

Médico- Ainda não, fizemos todos os tipos de exames de sangue, tomografias, todos os tipo, alguns demoram 24 horas para sair o resultado, outros não acusaram nada ainda.

Carter- E esses sintomas, vão impedir ele de respirar totalmente? – falava preocupado.

Médico- Sinceramente? Eu digo de 3 a 4 dias, estamos medicando como podemos, vai depender de como ele irá responder aos remédios.

Tyson- Deixa a gente ver ele, por favor! – implora Tyson.

Kenny- Sim, por favor.

Médico- Bem... – ao ver não só Tyson, mais como os outros meninos. – Vou abrir uma exceção, mas, por favor, mantenham a calma, ele precisa ficar tranquilo, sem stress.

Tyson- Valeu cara.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado doutor. – eles seguem até o quarto onde Kai estava, eles ficaram quietos e com medo, apenas Carter havia visto o Kai antes, isso quando ainda estava desacordado. Agora era diferente. Ao entrarem no quarto o clima pesou, assim como era triste verem o Tyson tempo atrás numa cama por uma doença, era a segunda vez que Kai estava num leito.

Tyson- Kai? – chamou calmo e baixo, Kai abre lentamente os olhos, mas estavam totalmente opacos e sem vida.

Kai- Tyson? – sua voz era fraca, seu tom era baixo, e piorava com a máscara.

Tyson- E aí cara? Você nos deu um grande susto. – tentando animar o ambiente.

Ray- É verdade, chegamos até achar que tinha acontecido o pior.

Kai- Pior... que... – tosse por causa do ar que estava com dificuldade de passar pelos pulmões. – Pior... que isso?

Carter- Você vai melhorar Kai. – falava tentando passar confiança ao jovem.

Sr. Dickinson- Isso mesmo. – chega perto do Kai e afaga os cabelos do jovem. – Você só tem que descansar.

Tyson- E prometo que quando a gente treinar, eu não vou reclamar de acordar cedo... pelo menos por uma semana.

Max- Logo você vai lutar de novo.

Médico- Vocês tem que ir, ele precisa descansar.

Kai- Ray. – chama baixo.

Ray- Fala Kai.

Kai- Venha aqui. – Ray se aproxima e Kai lhe fala algo, Ray só olha estranho para o Kai.

Ray- Mas... – estava um pouco sem jeito.

Kai- Eu falei... sério. – fala no tom mais irritado o possível no momento.

Ray- Tudo bem. – concordando, mas tinha um pouco de receio. Kai fecha os olhos de novo, estava cansado, e tentava puxar a coberta, mas lhe faltava força.

Médico- Por favor. – fala um pouco mais autoritário, mas ainda calmo.

Tyson- A gente vem te ver de novo, não se preocupe, vamos ficar no hospital, até tu sair. – e ele sai, sendo seguidos dos outros, Ray olha novamente para Kai.

Ray- _**Como vou fazer isso? **_– faz uma cara chateada e sai. – até logo Kai. – e sai do quarto.

Max- Sabe que vou torcer muito para que fique bem. – os bladebreakers saem do quarto.

Kai- Carter...

Carter- Tudo bem Kai? – se aproxima da cama, para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Kai- Preciso... te pedir u... – respira fundo. – uma coisa.

Carter- O que precisar.

Kai- Quero... que faça eles treinarem. – fala com bastante dificuldade. – Pedi para... para o Ray... mas ele não vai... – Carter o interrompe.

Carter- Mas eles não vão querer sair do hospital.

Kai- Por... isso mesmo.

Médico- Por favor senhor Carter, ele precisa descansar. – alertando Carter.

Carter- Deixa comigo. Até depois. – ele sai do quarto. No saguão Ray estava apreensivo.

Tyson- O que aconteceu Ray? O que ele te falou? – falava curioso.

Ray- Ele me disse... – toma fôlego. – Ele disse que se perdemos a próxima rodada, ele nos mata.

Max- Rsrsrsrs... O Kai não muda.

Tyson- Então não vamos desapontá-lo, mesmo assim, eu não quero morrer. Porque se perdermos, depois que ele sair do hospital, ele mata a gente.

Kenny- Vamos treinar então.

Tyson- Vamos vencer... – para pra pensar. – Vamos lutar contra quem?

Kenny- Bem, vamos ver. – mexendo no laptop. – É a equipe legião.

Tyson- Legião? Eles lutaram na China?

Kenny- Não, eles começaram nesse campeonato... mas não sei quem faz parte da equipe.

Ray- Então como sabe que eles não estiveram na China? – brincando, como se duvidasse da inteligência e das palavras do menino CDF.

Kenny- Porque não tem esse nome relacionado entre as equipes. – falando sério. – De qualquer jeito, eu já consigo os dados de qualquer equipe. – encarando Ray, que só sorria.

Ray- Rsrsrsrsrs... Vocês tem certeza que querem lutar?

Max- Com certeza, não vejo motivos para não lutar.

Tyson- Concordo com o Max. – parou para pensar. – Repararam que em quase todas as lutam, que fizemos esse ano, sempre faltou um integrante?

Max- Será que é aquele negócio de carma que dizem?

Tyson- Não acredito nesse negócio de carma. – respira de novo. – Vamos lá! – eles saem.

Nisso Carter e senhor Dickinson ficam para trás.

Carter- Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho.

Sr. Dickinson- Fazemos assim, cuide de tudo... – lembrando. – Quase esqueci que Ana queria falar comigo.

Carter- O senhor decide.

Sr. Dickinson- Você pode conversar com ela? Eu prefiro ficar e cuidar dele.

Carter- Como quiser, mais a tarde eu dou uma passada, para te manter informado. – olha para o quarto. – E para saber como ele está.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, se cuide filho! – os dois se despedem e Carter sai do hospital. Alcança os meninos que estavam indo a pé para o hotel.

Carter- Esperem, eu levo vocês.

Tyson- Não precisa, vamos a pé. – falava calmo.

Carter- Não, eu insisto.

Ray- Obrigado senhor Carter. – eles vão até o carro, entram e seguem para o hotel. Mas já tinham os fofoqueiros de plantão.

Dimitri- Eles voltaram. – Ling e Elise foram até a janela olhar.

Alexander- Ainda não acredito que você ficou mais de 3 horas nessa janela. – dizia indignado.

Dimitri- Bem, só voltaram 4 deles. – olhou para o Alex. – O Kai deve ter ficado lá.

Alexander- Ou ele pode ter morrido.

Ling- ALEX!!! – diz zangada.

Elise- Vou ver o que aconteceu. – ela ia saindo do quarto.

Dimitri- Eu vou com você. – e os dois saem.

Enquanto isso, as meninas dos Fire Star estavam ainda conversando.

Annie- E eu acho que é por isso.

Niranda- Meu Deus, não acredito.

Nathy- Ah, mas você já contou a ele?

Annie- Não, eu acho que nem ele se lembra de mim. – dizia tímida. – Eu tinha 9 anos quando eu o vi pela última vez.

Niranda- Mas como ele era?

Annie- Sempre foi frio, mas aquele dia quando ele me ajudou contra um grupinho de playboy que queria destruir minha beyblade, não sei acho que até hoje fiquei com essa imagem.

Nathy- Mas assim amiga, você tem certeza que não é gratidão o que sente?

Annie- Não sei, mas eu fico sem jeito quando eu estou perto dele.

Niranda- Quem diria? De tantos meninos por aí, vai gostar logo do Kai. – elas continuavam a conversa sobre os sentimentos de Annie para com o Kai. Enquanto isso, os bladebreakers estavam andando, até dar de cara com Elise e Dimitri.

Elise- Como vocês estão?

Tyson- Ótimos, porque? – curioso.

Elise- Soubemos que o Kai estava sendo levado. – falava sério, não que estive muito preocupada, mas sim porque queria saber de tudo.

Ray- Não aconteceu nada, ele passou mal, só foi devido a uma gripe forte. – mentindo na cara dura, mas estava tão perfeito, que quem não visse o que aconteceu, acreditaria. Os bladebreakers restantes só olhavam para o amigo chinês.

Dimitri- Uma gripe não derruba a ponto de chamar uma ambulância. – tentando desmentir Ray.

Ray- Depende da gripe. – tentando argumentar.

Dimitri- Nenhuma gripe. – falava com certeza, Ray estava sem argumentos, mas Kenny olhou para os loiros na frente.

Kenny- H1N1. – Elise e Dimitri olham para o pequeno. – Com certeza vocês aprenderam sobre ela na escola ou por um acaso ficavam olhando pelas janelas, e não prestando atenção na aula? – falava com ironia, Tyson e Max seguram o riso.

Elise- Mande melhoras.

Dimitri- Vamos! – eles saem.

Tyson- Que aconteceu agora? – olhando para o Kenny.

Kenny- Gente chata. – ia andando.

Max- Nossa. – rindo, mas também gostou da "tirada" do Kenny.

Ray- Vamos esconder os fatos, é perigoso cair nos ouvidos de Voltaire. – falava baixo para os outros.

Kenny- O Ray está certo. – eles vão andando até os quartos. Mas infelizmente Voltaire já sabia de tudo.

Informante- Com certeza, foram para o hospital mais perto daqui, já que é conveniado com a ALB.

_Voltaire- Me informe assim que os bladebreakers chegarem. _**– **ia encerrar a ligação.

Informante- Eles chegaram agora, estão com o Carter.

_Voltaire- Tem certeza? – gostando do que ouvia._

Informante- Eles estão vindo para cá. – se esconde.

_Voltaire- Fique de olho, me mantenha informado._

Informante- Sim senhor, algo mais?

_Voltaire- Aquele demônio voltou? _

Informante- Voltou.

_Voltaire- __**Droga! **__Apenas me mantenha informado de tudo. _

Informante- Sim senhor! – Voltaire encerra a ligação. Carter estava andando rápido logo a frente dos bladebreakers.

Carter- Tyson!

Tyson- Fale.

Carter- Pega tudo o que for necessário para o Kai, depois eu levo, vocês tratem de treinar.

Tyson- Tá. – nisso Carter ia andando. – Senhor Carter! – corre até o homem. – Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter falado, me desculpa mesmo. – falava arrependido.

Carter- Está tudo bem Tyson. – sorri para o jovem. – Teria que revelar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, não esquente assim que ele se recuperar, eu contarei tudo.

Tyson- Eu sei. – falava já com seu habitual sorriso.

Carter- Depois nós conversamos com calma. – e sai.

Tyson- Beleza! – vai para o quarto. Carter encontra Ana no quarto onde estavam as Furious Girls e bate na porta.

Ana- Queeeeeem?

Carter- Ana.

Ana- Entre meu amigo. – nisso Carter entra. – Fale.

Carter- Você queria falar com o senhor Dickinson.

Ana- Ou com você tanto faz.

Carter- Vamos até o escritório.

Ana- Beleza! – e os dois saem. Ao chegar no escritório, Ana se senta na cadeira, Carter pega dois copos com água e dá um para Ana. – Valeu!

Carter- O que aconteceu? Porque está toda ferida!

Ana- Porque aconteceu um puta arranca rabo! – falava naturalmente, até lembrar que estava falando com o Carter e não com as amigas. – Aconteceu um imprevisto.

Carter- Conte.

Ana- O mesmo carinha que atacou o Kai na china, tentou me matar!

Carter- O que? Mas eram quatro!

Ana- Bem, esse individuo veio sozinho, e te digo... ele levou atraso comigo! - tomou mais um gole. – A pira foi o seguinte, eu briguei com as meninas aí sai para pensar um cado se não eu arrebentaria a cara do Hiro.

**FLASHBACK ON!!!**

_Ana- __**Idiota! Eu to de saco cheio já, se quiserem sair saiam de uma vez! Ficam de ameacinhas. **_– _andava chutando tudo quanto era pedra, lixo ou qualquer coisa que via pela frente. _

_Envy- Hei, fracassada! – Ana olha de onde poderia vir essa voz, nisso uma beyblade vem em sua direção, ela desvia se não acertava seu rosto. _

_Ana- Aí viadinho, aparece aqui se é macho!! – gritava, olhava em volta para ver se tinha alguém, até ver uma sombra se mexendo, ela lança a beyblade na sombra tentando acertar. _

_Envy- Chama isso de lançamento? – tirava sarro da outra._

_Ana- Vou mostrar o lançamento, vou dar um soco nessa sua fuça! – olhava para os lados. _

_Envy- Se quiser me mostrar, me siga! – Envy que estava todo de preto e usava uma máscara que escondia o rosto, sai de cima de uma árvore e vai até o mesmo galpão que o 4° integrante atacou Tyson. _

_Ana- Foi você né bichona, precisou de mais 4 para atacar o Kai né? – irritada já com a brincadeira de pique. _

_Envy- Ah sim, mas não esquente, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você vai ficar pior que ele! – pega uma bazuca e lança várias beyblades com lâminas para cima de Ana, que sai correndo, por sorte nenhuma acerta. _

_Ana- E pelo jeito também foram os responsáveis pelo ataque contra os bladebreakers na china._

_Envy- Como sabe desse ataque? Que eu saiba eles não contaram para ninguém. _

_Ana- Tenho meus truques! _

_Envy- Hm... Posso saber qual seria? Já sei, vê gente morta! – zombando._

_Ana- Não, mas eu as vejo morrendo, estou tendo uma visão agora de você levando um chute na cara! – desafiando o ser._

_Envy- Isso eu pago para ver! – sem pensar duas vezes, ataca a própria bazuca em Ana, que desvia, na verdade a arma era apenas para distrair, enquanto ele acerta alguns socos e chutes. _

_Ana- Isso é tudo! – dá um soco na cara do Envy. – Você tem azar, me pegou num péssimo dia! – vai dar outro soco, mas Envy desvia e torce o braço dela. _

_Envy- Você que está com azar, porque eu sou muito bem treinado! – dá um soco no rosto dela. _

_Ana- Também rola e se finge de morto? – dá um pisão em Envy e o empurra, que vai perto da bazuca, ele a pega e atira mais beyblade que vão em alta velocidade em direção de Ana, que sai correndo e se esconde atrás de um painel de ferro. – E ganha o que depois do truque um osso ou ração? _

_Envy- Quero ver ser comediante agora! – atira varias vezes contra o painel, o painel não suporta mais e cede a pressão dos lançamentos, Ana consegue desviar de algumas beyblade, algumas apenas pegam de raspão. _

_Ana- Olha o lançamento agora! – atira na cara de Envy, mas faz apenas um arranhão. _

_Envy- Agora eu acabo com tua vida! – vai lançando, mas como é a lei, acaba as beyblades da bazuca. Envy larga a arma e vai no braço, os dois trocam vários socos e chutes, Envy dá um chute tão forte que joga Ana para longe._

_Ana- Merda! – se levantando. _

_Envy- Agora acabou! – vai dar o golpe final, mas Ana no joelho do jovem, que o desaba no chão. _

_Ana- Seu merda! – e chuta outra vez, no estômago. – Acha que é só isso? – e dá outro chute. – Eu disse que eu vi você levando chute! – e chuta mais uma vez mas dessa vez no rosto, que nocauteia Envy. – Filho da mãe. – pega sua beyblade e sai do local. _

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

Carter- Então você derrotou um dos capangas de Voltaire? – estava satisfeito ao ouvir, Voltaire tinha falhado em eliminar a testemunha.

Ana- Lóóóógico! – dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas era mesmo.

Carter- E porque deixou ele ir? Porque não o prendeu e o trouxe para cá? – dizia um pouco irritado, por ela ter deixado o jovem escapar.

Ana- Porque eu já ouvi a voz dele em algum lugar.

Carter- O que tem isso haver? – se irritando.

Ana- Porque eu tenho a certeza de que é de algum lutador daqui e está no campeonato.

Carter- E se acharmos ele... – entendo as intenções do plano da garota.

Ana- Achamos o pacote completo.

Carter- Você ganhou muitos pontos comigo! – sorrindo, por saber que eles iam ser pegos.

Ana- Hehehehe...

Carter- Vou achá-lo nem que eu tenha que falar com cada lutador.

Ana- Bem, eu tenho um suspeito claro!

Carter- Quem?

Ana- Envy, dos Dark Knights, mas não tenho certeza.

Carter- Certo! – os dois olham com vitória. – _**Esse malditos vão pagar!**_

Enquanto isso Voltaire recebe mais um telefonema.

Informante- Senhor trago notícias frescas, eu descobri onde esta o Kai, e dê um jeito em Envy.

_Voltaire- Eu já soube da falha! _

Informante- Não só isso, ele foi descoberto.

_Voltaire- O quê? Eu dou um jeito, continue com o trabalho. _**– **encerra a ligação. – Rsrsrs... acabar com o velho Dickinson é fácil, e acabar com o Kai é mais fácil ainda. – se levanta e sai. – Então Daniel, como ele está? – falando com o jovem, ambos estavam em frente a uma porta.

Daniel- Vai sobreviver, não foi nada grave.

Voltaire- Então assim que ele acordar livre-se dele.

Daniel- Mas senhor... – Voltaire imediatamente olha com raiva para Daniel.

Voltaire- Ele foi descoberto, temos que nos livrar dele, se não todos vocês são pegos.

Daniel- E quanto ao Reaper?

Voltaire- Ele não irá trazer problemas.

Daniel- Como quiser senhor! – Voltaire sai do local até um outro quarto, lá estava um jovem deitado tranquilamente.

Voltaire- Quero falar com você agora, siga-me! – o garoto se levanta e segue Voltaire até o escritório dele – Escute, preciso que entre no lugar do Envy com os Nightfall.

4° integrante- Porque? – irritado. – Esse não foi o trato! Eu não quero lutar com aqueles moleques patéticos.

Voltaire- Você não tem o direito de me questionar! – dizia bravo. – Outra meu trato foi, você trabalha para mim e tem sua recompensa, sem perguntas.

4° integrante- Como quiser.

Voltaire- E outra, se digamos que pegue os bladebreakers nas semi-finais, de um jeito de lutar contra o Ray ou o Max, garanta que eles não levantem do chão.

4° integrante- Não, dos bladebreakers eu quero o Kai.

Voltaire- O Kai logo morre.

4° integrante- Eu já estava estranhando, com o veneno de minhas beyblades era para ele estar morto faz tempo.

Voltaire- Você não o envenenou.

4° integrante- Como não?

Voltaire- Eu troquei as beyblades.

4° integrante- Você o quê? – diz irritado encarando Voltaire.

Voltaire- Eu dei uma droga especial para o Kai.

4° integrante- Porque fez isso?

Voltaire- Assim ele vai sofrer mais e vão pensar que foi apenas uma doença... ou várias no caso dele.

4° integrante- Como assim? – Voltaire pega uma maleta.

Voltaire- Kai desenvolveu várias doenças depois que saiu da abadia quando criança, logo após o desastre da Black Dranzer, graças à uma droga experimental, ele foi curado.

4° integrante- Então essa droga...

Voltaire- Isso, essa droga cortou o efeito.

4° integrante- Eu querendo acabar com ele, com minhas próprias mãos. Você dá um jeito de ele morrer por causa de uma doença? – esclarecendo sua dúvida.

Voltaire- Temos outra prioridade no momento. – abre a maleta, tinham dois vidros. Um tinha um líquido roxo e outro amarelo desbotado. – Infelizmente precisa de duas doses, se quiser... – pega o vidro amarelo e coloca na mesa. - ...Vai ser o único momento para matá-lo.

4° integrante- Não! Esse não foi o trato! – bateu na mesa de raiva.

Voltaire- Se não quiser fazer isso, azar o seu. – guarda o líquido amarelo, no bolso do casaco. – Amanhã irá lutar no lugar do Envy, faça isso. – dizia em tom de ordem.

4° integrante- Claro senhor, pode deixar! – sai com raiva do escritório, vai até seu quarto e fecha a porta com raiva. – _**Maldito, você vai me pagar! Vai me pagar! **_

**Fim do capítulo! **

Então, aqui vai um momento descarrego, tudo que eu tinha planejado, foi por água a baixo, não terá especial de natal do retorno, mas terá com certeza minhas respostas dos desafios, gente foi mal mesmo pela demora, mas como eu expliquei no começo não estava com net, e não consegui lan-house para postar, então sorry... ah e eu tinha planejado uma lutinha nesse capítulo, mas ficará para o próximo mesmo.

Então... ah e está perto... quem é o quarto integrante? Huahuahuahuahauahuahuahu.

Beijos a todos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!


	45. Lutador antigo, equipe nova!

**E aí, beleza?**

Uma coisa boa de a internet estar bloqueada é que com a falta de coisa para fazer, você escreve, adiantei um bom tanto de capítulos, vamos lá? Dedicado a todas as meninas, que eu fiquei com um sorriso de orelha, com o carinho enorme que as meninas me receberam no meu "retorno" então por isso é dedicado a vocês, Xia, Prot, Hello, Lemmie, Tathy e aos meninos Zemial, Scorpion, Nenê e o Chatonildo! Agora também é super dedicado a minha grande amiga Jana Winchester, que além de ter me mandado um cartão lindo de natal com os bladebreakers na capa, me mandou uns DVDs do arco da véia, muito bom mesmo, turnê BAD, 30 anos, é Michael a La Carte... DEMAIS!!! EU ADOREI O PRESENTE AMIGA!!!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Cuide bem do seu Umbigo, pois você só tem Um. Se tivesse Dois, seria Doisbigo".

**Divirtam-se! **

**Lutador antigo, equipe nova!**

Mais a noite, no hospital, o médico estava examinando Kai.

Sr. Dickinson- Como ele está? – dizia preocupado.

Médico- Está bem fraco, demos um soro para não ter desidratação. – verificando o pulmão do jovem.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas tirando isso?

Médico- A respiração está fraca, mas precisamos saber até quando ele aguenta puxar o ar para os pulmões. Se não, temos que usar a traqueotomia.

Sr. Dickinson- Entendo. – cada vez mais preocupado. – E as pernas?

Médico- Ele precisa acordar, mas pelo o que já foi examinado, ele está com paralisia.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas o caso dele é grave?

Médico- No momento, estamos focando nos pontos mais críticos como a falta de ar.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, eu lhe imploro, salvem ele.

Médico- Senhor, eu vou fazer tudo que tiver ao meu alcance. – tentando confortar o senhor. – E te dou um conselho, se quiser vê-lo bem, se cuide. Está pálido demais.

Sr. Dickinson- Estou bem!

Médico- Senhor Dickinson, tome um café, coma alguma coisa. – aconselhava ao senhor. – Ficar doente, não irá melhorar o jovem.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim doutor.

Médico- Vamos. – puxando o senhor. – Precisa de um café, eu lhe faço companhia. Até é melhor assim o jovem descansa.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, obrigado doutor... – até agora não tinha nem se quer perguntado o nome dele.

Médico- Nicholau! – eles vão até a cafeteria, enquanto isso no saguão, Voltaire aparece no hospital.

Voltaire- Com licença, eu procuro Kai Hiwatari, tem como me informar?

Enfermeira- O senhor é o que dele? – procurando nos computadores.

Voltaire- Ele é meu neto.

Enfermeira- Está na UTI, infelizmente não estamos no horário de visitas.

Voltaire- Por favor, um homem da minha idade não tem condições de vir todo dia. – dizia com preocupação. – Eu preciso vê-lo.

Enfermeira- Vamos ver... – mexia no computador. – É infelizmente não dá. – olhou para o senhor. – Além de estar fora do horário, tem uma lista de quem pode ou não vê-lo. E com certeza o nome do senhor não está na lista senhor...

Voltaire- Voltaire.

Enfermeira- Então senhor Voltaire, não tem como.

Voltaire- E porque não toma um café e esquece essa conversa? – coloca um bloco de notas de 100 euros. – Ninguém precisa saber.

Enfermeira- Corredor da direita, assim que passar pela porta marrom é a primeira, quarto 201.

Voltaire- Obrigado! – a enfermeira pega o dinheiro e esconde. Voltaire vai andando até chegar o quarto. – Como vai meu neto? – esperando uma resposta, mas Kai estava desacordado. – Sinceramente, estou com dó de você, mas é esse o preço de sua traição, de sua rebeldia. – tira o vidro com o líquido amarelo, pega uma seringa. – Queria ver a cara do Dickinson quando ver que você está morto. – aplica no soro, não demora muito para que a droga fosse para o corpo do menino. Voltaire olha para a cena. – Não me deu outra opção. – afaga os cabelos do neto. – Adeus! – e sai do quarto.

Mais a noite, estava Brooklyn em seu quarto, não sozinho, junto com sua equipe.

Brooklyn- Não acredito, amanhã é nossa luta.

Valentina- Você espera essa luta faz tempo ein? – falava uma garota, alta, pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos bem vivos e comprido, com cachos nas pontas e liso na raiz, tinha olhos mel-esverdeados, um pouco magra, não sequelada.

Brooklyn- Quero minha revanche, não importa quando. – falava determinado.

Valentina- O que você vê nesses bladebreakers? – não entendendo essa neura de revanche do Brooklyn.

Malcolm- Eu vejo que eles são uns pãezinhos. – dizia um jovem de mais ou menos 20 anos, cabelos pretos cacheados, com o comprimento um pouco abaixo das orelhas, possui um ar sedutor, é alto e tem corpo definido. – Então, o que estão fazendo essa hora acordados?

Brooklyn- Pensando na luta de amanhã.

Valentina- Já decidiu quem vai lutar?

Malcolm- Ah eu quero, uma luta contra o Ray não é má idéia.

Valentina- Tá bem. – rindo do outro.

Brooklyn- Como eu disse, eu lutando contra o Kai, podem pegar o resto.

Malcolm- Brooklyn, eu odeio ter que cortar seu barato, mas o Kai não vai lutar não.

Brooklyn- Como assim?

Malcolm- Dizem que ele tá gripado, foi até no médico.

Brooklyn- Ta falando sério? – irritado.

Malcolm- Verdade, os gêmeos estavam comigo não é?

Ellun- É verdade, todos comentaram no restaurante. – chegam irmãos gêmeos, ambos eram loiros cabelo comprido, sempre amarrado, olhos azuis claro, corpo definido e pele clara.

Eldar- Eu to achando que é mais do que gripe, pelo o que eu ouvi falar ele estava fraco na luta contra os L.O.T.E, depois disso dizem que ele nem conseguia andar.

Ellun- Verdade, tem mais isso, além do mais, dizem que alguma coisa aconteceu entre Tyson e Carter, os dois estão estranhando um ao outro.

Valentina- E agora Brooklyn? O que vai fazer?

Brooklyn- Decidam entre vocês para lutar contra os Bladebreakers.

Valentina- Se não se importam, gostaria de lutar contra o Tyson, vamos ver se ele realmente faz jus a ser campeão.

Eldar- Se quiser lutar Ellun, fique a vontade.

Ellun- Tem certeza? Por mim tanto faz também.

Malcolm- Decidam que pega o Max, eu já peguei o Ray e o Tyson foi pego pela Lenny.

Eldar- Eu não vou pegar ninguém não. – ao entender da piada do ser.

Ellun- Huauahuahau, bem eu sei que o Tyson não é a opção da Valentina. – encarava a menina.

Valentina- O que quer dizer com isso? – encarando o outro.

Ellun- Nada! – brincando com a menina.

Brooklyn- Vamos dormir, amanhã acordamos cedo. – eles se ajeitam para dormir. No dia seguinte, Tyson acorda umas 6:30 da manhã, se ajeita, e sai de fino para não acordar os outros meninos que ainda dormiam. Eram 7 da manhã e Tyson chega no hospital.

Tyson- Oi, tem como eu ver o meu amigo o Kai? – falava com a enfermeira, a mesma que atendeu Voltaire.

Enfermeira- Nome?

Tyson- Tyson Granger.

Enfermeira- Fale com o doutor Nicholau, veja se consegue uma visita.

Tyson- Obrigado. – ia andando pelo corredor até encontrar senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Como vai Tyson? – dizia o senhor com cara de abatido.

Tyson- Estou bem, mas pelo visto o senhor está cansado. – preocupado.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não saio daqui, só quando ele acordar e estiver 100 por cento curado.

Tyson- Será que tem como ver ele?

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não sei, o doutor está com ele agora, vai fazer exames.

Tyson- Hm. Como ele tá?

Sr. Dickinson- Ele não teve nenhuma crise a noite, estão cuidando bem dele. – dizia mais aliviado. – Ele precisa se curar, eu precisa saber da verdade. – dizia preocupado, com medo de Kai ir dessa para uma melhor.

Tyson- Falando nisso, eu quero pedir desculpas, não deveria ter sido tão grosseiro com o senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Está tudo bem Tyson, eu te entendo. – os dois continuariam a conversa, mas o doutor rouba sua atenção ao sair do quarto. – Doutor Nicholau, como ele está?

Dr. Nicholau- A febre aumentou um pouco, mas já o mediquei. Pelo menos está estável.

Tyson- Isso é bom né?

Dr. Nicholau- Sim.

Tyson- Tem como ver ele? – dizia preocupado ainda, mas feliz ao saber que houve melhora.

Dr. Nicholau- Olha, é melhor deixar... – nisso Dickinson interrompe o médico.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, deixe-o!

Dr. Nicholau- Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado.

Tyson- Valeu doutor! – ele entra devagar no quarto, Kai ainda estava inconsciente. – E aí Kai? Eu vim dizer que nossa luta é contra a equipe Legião, acho que deve estar se perguntando "quem são esses inúteis?", bem é a equipe do Brooklyn, ele queria lutar contra você, mas acho que vai ficar para a próxima. – respira fundo. – Trouxe uma amiga, para te fazer companhia. – deixa a Dranzer ao lado do Kai. – Depois da luta, a gente volta aqui, para te contar o resultado. Até daqui a pouco! – e sai do quarto.

Sr. Dickinson- Então Tyson, vai lutar?

Tyson- Se não lutarmos ou perdermos, assim que o Kai sair ele nos mata então...

Sr. Dickinson- Rsrsrs... boa sorte. – Tyson ia saindo e dá de cara com Carter.

Carter- Como ele está? – falando com Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Está estável. – dizia um pouco cansado.

Carter- Melhor ir para o hotel descansar, eu fico aqui.

Sr. Dickinson- Não, eu quero... – Tyson o interrompe.

Tyson- Eu acho melhor, não querendo ofender, mas o senhor não tem mais 15 anos. Ficou acordado a noite inteira.

Carter- Tyson tem razão, chamem um taxi. Eu cuido dele, qualquer coisa eu ligo.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas...

Carter- Sem mas, vá para o hotel descanse, porque tem as lutas ainda.

Sr. Dickinson- Tudo bem, vamos Tyson.

Tyson- Cuida bem do meu amigo viu!

Carter- Pode deixar. – sorrindo.

Sr. Dickinson- Qualquer coisa me ligue! – como se fosse uma ordem.

Carter- Tá certo, não se preocupe. – os dois saem do hospital, Carter imediatamente foi ver seu filho. Chegando no stadium, senhor Dickinson foi tomar um café.

Tyson- Não vai descansar?

Sr. Dickinson- Como vou dormir, sem pensar no Kai? – dizia bem preocupado.

Tyson- Bem, isso eu não sei, mas é só pensar que ele vai ficar bem. – senhor Dickinson sorri ao ver Tyson o apoiando, em pensar que horas atrás, o menino estava odiando ele.

Tyson- Vou acordar a piazada, aí vamos para a luta que é daqui a pouco.

Sr. Dickinson- Boa sorte. – cada um vai para um caminho diferente, depois de algum tempo a luta dos Bladebreakers contra a equipe Legião.

Kenny- Então, quem vai lutar primeiro?

Ray- Me deixa fazer a primeira luta.

Tyson- Por mim beleza!

Max- Por mim também.

Kenny- Então tá, segundo Max e terceiro Tyson. Está tudo bem assim? – perguntava aos demais.

Tyson- Sim, está bom! – eles vão saindo em direção ao Stadium, no corredor encontram Suzy.

Suzy- Boa sorte meninos! Estou torcendo por vocês.

Tyson- Valeu Suzy!

Suzy- Ray eu posso falar com você? – dizia tímida.

Ray- Claro! – dizia gentilmente.

Max- Er... melhor irmos, até mais Suzy. – todos os bladebreakers saem, só ficando Ray e Suzy.

Suzy- Ray, eu... – estava vermelha de vergonha. – Eu sempre te achei um rapaz interessante.

Ray- Interessante eu? Não sou não. – dizia tímido.

Suzy- Você é, eu queria lhe perguntar se vai fazer algo mais tarde... – respira fundo. – Se podemos sair, para nos conhecermos.

Ray- Olha Suzy, eu fico honrado pelo convite, mas no momento... – ele olhou para a menina. – Não. – tentou dizer o mais sensível possível.

Suzy- Não? – triste.

Ray- Não é por você, eu adoraria sair um dia, mas no momento. – ao olhar triste da menina. – Eu sinto muito. – Suzy olha brava.

Suzy- É a Dori né?

Ray- O quê? Não tem nada haver com a Dori. – fica indignado com a reação da outra.

Suzy- Então o que? Por que não quer sair comigo? – estava ficando brava, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Ray- Não tem nada haver isso, eu simplesmente não tenho cabeça para sair.

Suzy- Engraçado se fosse a Dori, iria sair num instante né? – ainda mais brava, Ray suspira de frustração.

Ray- Olha eu já te expliquei, mas... acho que sairia com a Dori, porque ela não é uma menininha mimada, que acha que consegue tudo e não aceita um não como resposta. – dizia também zangado. – Agora com licença, eu tenho que ir para uma luta. – sai bravo. Deixando Suzy furiosa. Ao chegar no vestiário.

Tyson- E aí, o que ela queria? – curioso.

Ray- Nada demais. – dizia normal, apesar da briga, ele não iria espalhar para quem quisesse ouvir, por respeito a menina, apesar da falta de respeito dela.

Kenny- Tá vamos conversar depois, agora temos uma luta.

Dj- BEM VINDO AMIGOS DO BEYBLADE, ESTAMOS NA SEGUNDA FASE DO CAMPEONATO. HOJE A LUTA É ENTRE OS BLADEBREAKERS CONTRA O LEGIÃO!

Aj- Os bladebreakers fizeram uma belíssima vitória, vai ser difícil o Legião vencer.

Brad- Mas vale lembrar, que a união faz a força, Brooklyn uniu os melhores lutadores de campeonatos anteriores e estão juntos numa equipe. Bladebreakers que se cuidem.

Dj- VAMOS COMEÇAR COM A PRIMEIRA LUTA, RAY DOS BLADEBREAKERS CONTRA ELDAR DO LEGIÃO! – nisso as duas equipe se preparam.

Tyson- Boa sorte Ray, vença a luta!

Max- Você consegue!

Ray- Sim, vamos vencer, pelo Kai!

Kenny- Com certeza.

Tyson- Pelo Kai, no três! – estende a mão, Ray, Max e Kenny colocam suas mãos sobre a de Tyson. – 1, 2, 3...

Todos- Pelo Kai! – jogam as mãos para o alto.

Tyson- Boa sorte Ray!

Dj- Vamos lá, com o Ray dos bladebreakers.

Brad- Eis um que eu estava com saudades de vê-lo lutando, ele com sua agilidade derrota qualquer um.

Aj- Nem me fale, ver o show da Driger vai ser um privilégio, só falta mesmo uma cervejinha para o espetáculo ficar melhor ainda.

Dj- E agora Eldar da equipe Legião.

Aj- Esse garoto é novato no mundial, mas já vimos os registros dele nos regionais, o cara arrebenta.

Brad- E sua fera bit Behemoth, meu deu eu não quero ficar na frente dele não, esse vai ser uma briga de gato.

Aj- Depois as minhas piadas que são ruim?

Dj- Estão prontos? – olhava para os dois que estavam mudos. – 3, 2, 1!!

Ray- Let it rip! – e lança Driger.

Eldar- Let it rip! – lança sua beyblade contra Ray, as duas começam imediatamente um ataque feroz e rápido.

Max- Caraca, eles estão muito rápidos.

Tyson- Vai lá Ray!!

Kenny- Ray está com força total, e em perfeita forma. – dizia otimista.

Eldar- Agora ataque com força total! – dizia com bastante fúria, o rapaz que até então estava calmo, parece que mudou na cuia.

Ray- Driger, ataque rápido. – era a força de Eldar contra a velocidade do Ray.

Eldar- Vai ficar só correndo?

Ray- Não venha com gracinhas, não estou num bom dia! Driger! – nisso Driger ataca Behemoth, as duas beyblades se chocam, sai faíscas e lascas do stadium. Enquanto isso, no lado de fora, estavam os L.O.T.E. vendo o que fariam já que foram novamente derrotados na primeira rodada.

Samy- Eu acho que é melhor ir para o Brasil, é a melhor opção.

Kyo- Tanto faz, precisamos treinar, poxa, os campeões mundiais, perdemos duas vezes na primeira rodada, só vão sobrar duas vagas.

Ryo- Vamos para o Brasil, como eu disse não nos importa mais ficar aqui. Temos que treinar, eu quero minha luta contra o Tyson. – bate no chão.

Samy- Se acalme, impossível que percamos de novo, vamos vencer. E vamos lutar contra os Bladebreakers e vamos vencer.

Kyo- Quero minha revanche contra o Kai, aquele desgraçado acha que pode me humilhar assim? Eu vou acabar com ele. – dizia com raiva.

4° integrante- Isso eu não vou permitir. – eles olham para os lados, mas não achavam ninguém. Até que quatro beyblades eram lançadas contra eles.

Ryo- Quem é você? – dizia zangado.

4° integrante- Eu vou ser o responsável pela aposentadoria precoce dos atuais campeões. – dizia com um tom cínico.

Samy- Não tão rápido. – prepara para lançar as beyblades.

4° integrante- Tem certeza? Eu não vou der dó de vocês.

Ryo- Te digo o mesmo! – e lança a beyblade, seguido por Samy e Kyo.

4° integrante- Como são idiotas! – e prepara os ataques. Voltando ao stadium, Ray e Eldar ainda estavam lutando com todas as forças.

Eldar- Simplesmente, eu tenho que concordar com alguns, o que vêem nos Bladebreakers? Vocês não são nada demais.

Ray- É inveja! – respondendo com grosseria.

Eldar- Inveja? Se enxerga. – se irritando.

Ray- É inveja sim, você nunca terá uma equipe sequer similar aos bladebreakers!

Eldar- Ora seu! BEHEMOTH, ATAQUE DE FÚRIA! – sai um Leão verde enorme com cara de mau da beyblade e tenta atacar Ray.

Ray- Driger, evasiva! – era como uma corrida de polícia e ladrão. As duas beyblades se chocam novamente, quase a beyblade de Ray para fora. – DRIGER, AGORA ATAQUE PATAS DE TIGRE!! – sai a enorme e majestosa Driger da beyblade, contra ataca Behemoth, mais faíscas saem das beyblades.

Eldar- VAAAAAI BEHEMOTH!!!

Ray- VAAAAAAAI DRIGEEEER!! – as duas beyblade se chocam mais uma vez, uma explosão de luz acontece, assim que tudo se dissipa, as duas beyblades estão cambaleando.

Eldar- Desista. – recuperando o fôlego.

Ray- Nem sonhando, ainda mais que já muito mais em jogo! – as duas beyblades param aos poucos, mas quando Driger recupera seu giro, Behemoth para completamente.

Dj- E ACABOOOOOOOOOU!!!

Brad- Incrível! Sem palavras, sem mentira acho que é uma das melhores lutas até agora.

Aj- Nem me fale, realmente o Ray arrasou, e mostrou ao que os Bladebreakers vieram.

Ray- Boa luta! – pega a Driger.

Eldar- Com certeza. – pega sua beyblade. Cada um vai para seu canto, Eldar é bem recebido pela equipe.

Brooklyn- Está tudo bem, não esquente, temos mais duas lutas.

Eldar- Eu sei, mas eu falhei.

Ellun- Tudo bem, você foi bem, a luta foi decidida nos detalhes.

Valentina- Fique tranquilo. Malcolm é sua vez.

Malcolm- Deixa comigo. – vai até o stadium.

Tyson- Muito bem Ray, você arrasou!

Ray- Obrigado Tyson.

Max- Minha vez agora.

Kenny- Max, faz o que eu disse, porque como eu disse pressa é inimiga da perfeição.

Max- Pode deixar, eu vou vencer ele! – prepara sua beyblade. – **Kai, vou vencer por você amigo! **– respira fundo e vai até o Stadium.

Dj- Vamos lá com a segunda luta, é entre Max dos Bladebreakers contra Malcolm do Legião. Vamos lá apresentando Max dos Bladebreakers!!!

Brad- Esse menino dispensa apresentações, porque por onde ele passa é reconhecido, sua inabalável defesa e seu coração gigante, sempre garante boas lutas.

Aj- Sem falar em sua fera bit Draciel, que além de ser sua parceira a anos, é muito casca dura.

Brad- Aj, você com suas piadinhas, vai ser processado ainda.

Dj- E vamos com Malcolm da equipe Legião!!

Brad- Lembro do Malcolm do ano retrasado, sua equipe ficou em terceiro lugar no campeonato.

Aj- Sim sim, é um cara extremamente habilidoso, sua fera bit Máxima vai dar dificuldades para Max. – falando como se fosse um trocadilho.

Brad- E esses trocadilhos matam qualquer um.

Aj- Como eu disse já, é ruim mas é de coração!

Dj- Estão prontos.

Max- Boa sorte! – dizia com um sorriso empolgado no rosto.

Malcolm- Igualmente! – também com seu sorriso. – Não lutei contra o Ray, mas preciso dizer, você está igual a vinho.

Max- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Malcolm- Quanto mais velho, melhor! – os dois preparam suas beyblades.

Max- Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer, mas obrigado!

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! LEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIP!!!

Max- Draciel!

Malcolm- Vai Máxima!!! – e os dois começam a lutar. Enquanto isso do lado de fora do stadium os atuais campeões estavam levando atraso do 4° integrante.

Ryo- Que tipo de ser é você?

4° integrante- Alguém muito superior a você, isso sem dúvidas, ainda não entendo como foram campeões. Acho que é porque o beyblade estava medíocre, então foi fácil fracos como vocês vencerem!

Kyo- Vou mostrar agora! – irritado com os dizeres do outro. – Ceres ataque Tsunami! – sai a fera bit em forma de polvo, e vai atacar Baphomet, que solta um urro enorme.

4° integrante- Baphomet, ataque letal agora! – e o temido ataque das faixas aparece e amarra Ceres.

Kyo- CERES CUIDADO! – estava assustado.

Ryo- Eu te ajudo! AKA ATAQUE REDEMOINHO ESMAGADOR!!! – o cachorro na hora sai da beyblade e ataca Baphomet, mas o demônio escapa.

4° integrante- Pensei que pelo menos você seria um desafio, eu já cuido de você. BAPHOMET, DESTRUA ESSA FERA BIT!! – o fera bit sombria aperta cada vez mais o polvo assim que a fera bit fica imobilizada, Baphomet crava suas garras na cabeça da fera bit, segundo depois a fera bit se desintegra.

Kyo- Ceres! Não! – cai de joelho, arrasado.

4° integrante- É a vez de vocês! Baphomet, atacar agora! – Ryo e Samy tentam pegar suas beyblades assim para salvar as feras bit. – Huahuahuahauahuahua vão correr? MAS NÃO VOU DEIXAR! – fala com uma voz assustadora, Baphomet rende as duas feras bit.

Samy- Por favor deixe nos em paz! – implorando que o outro não matasse sua fera bit.

4° integrante- Não! Vou testar meu novo ataque! BAPHOMET, IRA DO DEMÔNIO!! – nisso o céu fica escuro, raios vermelhos começam a se formar no céu, as faixas prendiam ainda as feras bit, dois trovões caíram do céu e acertou em cheio as feras bit de Samy e Ryo.

Ryo- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!

Samy- AKAAAAAA!!! – começa a chorar ao ver as feras bit desaparecerem e os bit chip ficarem negros.

4° integrante- Nossa, nunca pensei que seria tão fácil! – recolhe suas beyblades.

Ryo- Eu te mato!! – tenta avançar no 4° integrante, mas esse dá um soco que o faz desmaiar na hora.

Samy- Ryo! Você está bem?

4° integrante- Rsrsrsrs... patéticos! – e desaparece do nada. Voltando a luta, Malcolm e Max estavam com todas as forças lutando.

Malcolm- Máxima, ataque golpe noturno! – e a fera bit, uma pantera negra e olhos de cor roxa, sai da beyblade e com muita velocidade ataca a beyblade de Draciel

Max- Draciel!!! – a tartaruga roxa sai da beyblade, a tempo de se defender. – Não tão rápido amigo! – dizia com seu sorriso habitual no rosto.

Malcolm- Rsrsrsrs, essa foi ótima, mas não o bastante para a Máxima!! ATACAR!!!

Max- Draciel, muralha submarina! – novamente o ataque de Máxima é detido.

Malcolm- Olha gatinho, você está começando a me irritar.

Max- Nada contra... – Malcolm pensando que ia levar uma invertida devido ao "gatinho". – Mas quando eu luto beyblade é para vencer! – Malcolm abre um leve sorriso. – DRACIEL, ATAQUE MAREMOTO SUBMÁRINO!! – a beyblade vai com força total para cima da Máxima.

Malcolm- MÁXIMA, ATAQUE ARRANHÃO DEVASTADOR!! – e era questão de segundos o choque de forças entre Max e Malcolm, assim que acontece uma enorme explosão acontece, jogando os dois para longe do Stadium.

Tyson- MAX!!! – preocupado com o amigo.

Kenny- Por favor levanta! – igualmente preocupado.

Valentina- Mal! – olhando Malcolm no chão, ia andar para ajudá-lo, mas Brooklyn a impede.

Brooklyn- Não vá, se não ele é desclassificado.

Dj- ACABOOOOOUUU!!!!! – grita ao ver as duas beyblades paradas.

Brad- Impressionante, terminou em empate?

Aj- Não, as duas quiseram dar a vitória uma para a outra! – com sarcasmo.

Brad- Dá no mesmo!

Dj- Declaro essa luta empatada, vamos para o desempate!! Que luta minha gente!! – dizia empolgado com a luta. Aí sim, as equipes foram ajudar os dois.

Tyson- Você está bem? – olhando para o Max no chão, o menino olha para o Tyson e abre um sorriso.

Max- Estou ótimo!

Ray- Maluco! – rindo do outro, e o ajuda a se levantar.

Max- Hei, Malcolm! – grita de longe, Malcolm estava sendo ajudado por sua equipe. – Luta irada cara!

Malcolm- Com certeza, temos que tirar a limpo, mas um outro dia!

Max- Beleza! – um sorri para o outro amigavelmente e vão cada um para seu respectivo bando de reservas.

Tyson- Luta incrível Max, agora é minha vez!

Max- Eu sei, mas ao mesmo tempo eu to triste... queria ter ganho!

Tyson- Não esquente, você não perdeu! – animando o amigo. – Mesmo assim foi até bom, porque eu to doido para lutar de novo! Não tá perfeito ainda, mas já tá bom!

Max- Tem razão, arrasa Tyson!

Kenny- Eu vou colher seus dados, porque como você ficou muito tempo parado eu não pude atualizar. – mexendo no laptop. – Boa sorte Tyson!

Ray- Vença essa luta!

Tyson- Com certeza! – e vai com a Dragoon para o Stadium.

Dj- E agora a luta que pode decidir a vaga ou pode ir para a decisão ainda, Tyson dos Bladebreakers contra Valentina do Legião. – a galera vibra, ainda mais porque era o Tyson lutando, depois que veio de uma grave doença. – Vamos lá, todos de pé para receber o incrível TYYYYYYYYYYYSON!!!

Brad- Como é bom ver o campeão de pé de novo, com certeza quer ficar em dia, já que não veio na última luta.

Aj- Sem dúvidas, e a Dragoon vai ajudar ele nessa, o campeão quer o troféu de novo.

Dj- E agora a lindíssima Valentina.

Brad- Lembro dela dois anos atrás, muito habilidosa, incrível essa mistura de talentos nessa equipe.

Aj- Nem se fale, como alguns conhecem a fera bit Quidam, esse cisne está mandando um monte de gente ir nadar em seu lago.

Brad- Vamos fazer uma aposta, até quando as piadas sem graça do Aj vão durar?

Aj- Ah não comece.

Dj- Está pronto!

Tyson- Com certeza! **Vamos Dragoon, preciso de você, por favor!**

Valentina- Pronta! **Vamos ver se você é tudo o que falam! **

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIP!!

Tyson- Vaaaaaaaai Dragoooooon!! – lança a Dragoon.

Valentina- Quidam! – lança sua beyblade. No hospital, Kai acorda, Carter ao ver fica mais aliviado.

Carter- E aí moleque, como você está?

Kai- O que... tá fazendo aqui? – apesar de ter acordado, não tinha nenhum sinal de melhora.

Carter- Os bladebreakers estão na luta, alguém tem que ficar cuidando de você. – falando calmo.

Kai- Ainda... ainda bem que eles... me obe... obedeceram.

Carter- Não se preocupe depois eu conto o resultado, mas como você está?

Kai- Indo... – sua voz era cansada e fraca. – Só um pouco de dor... de cabeça.

Carter- Vou chamar uma enfermeira para te ajudar com isso. – aperta o botão que chamava as enfermeiras. – Não tente falar muito... – ao perceber o que falou. – Não que você fosse um locutor, mas... – tentando fazer piada, Kai se limitou a uma cara de "que idiota". – Você me entendeu. – nisso a enfermeira chega.

Enfermeira- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – olhando a papelada.

Carter- Ele está com dor de cabeça, tem como dar alguma coisa para que isso amenize?

Enfermeira- Vou chamar o doutor Nicholau, já que está acompanhando o caso dele. – ligando para o mesmo.

Kai- Não tem como me... – fecha os olhos. – Me dar alguma coisa... eu... – ia continuar falando, mas a enfermeira um pouco impaciente o interrompe. A expressão do Kai era que estava realmente com muita dor.

Enfermeira- Ele já está vindo. – dizia meio rude.

Carter- Kai, só mais uns segundo ele já está vindo. – ao ver Kai mais calmo, fica um pouco aliviado, mas ficou estranhando. – Kai? – ao ver que ele estava calmo demais, fica assustado. – Kai! – checa de novo, e Kai estava desacordado. – Chama ajuda rápido, ele está inconsciente! – fica desperado, chega o médico, e imediatamente o examina.

**Fim do capítulo!**

Caraca, estava tudo tranquilo demais para ser verdade, uma luta incrível dos bladebreakers, e agora o Kai piora? Quando será que esse menino terá sossego? Bem não tão cedo, já que Voltaire aprontou de novo, contra o próprio neto, como se já não o tivesse feito sofrer o bastante!

Mas é isso galerinha beijos e até a próxima!


	46. Mostra para que veio

**E aí, beleza?**

Caraiooooo... segundo dia de 2010, um ano novo... bah... chega desse blábláblá... já desejei feliz ano novo pra todos. Vamos lá com a fic, que terá uma luta incrível!!!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"O cúmulo da lerdeza é cuidar de duas tartarugas, você deixa uma fugir e a outra fica grávida".

**Divirtam-se! **

**Mostra para que veio.**

Começa uma luta impressionante, Tyson dos Bladebreakers contra Valentina do Legião.

Dj- 3, 2, 1!!! LET IT RIIIIIIIIP!!

Tyson- Vaaaaaaaai Dragoooooon!! – lança a Dragoon.

Valentina- Quidam! – lança sua beyblade. As duas beyblade se chocam.

Tyson- Vamos lá Dragoon, força total! – quando parecia que a Dragoon iria responder, não responde. – Dragoon porque está fazendo isso? – não entendendo.

Valentina- Sinto muito Tyson, mas quero acabar com isso rápido. – e a beyblade de Valentina parecia dançar na cuia, enquanto Dragoon ainda ficava no centro. – Atacar!! – nisso a beyblade ziguezagueando, ataca a beyblade de Tyson.

Tyson- Dragoon, porque não responde? Porque não quer lutar? – começando a ficar nervoso com os ataques da fera bit. – Eu sei que estava preocupado, porque eu tava doente, mas agora estou ótimo, e preciso que você lute ao meu lado! – irritado com a Dragoon, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado, já que apanhava feio de Valentina.

Valentina- AGORA QUIDAM ATACAR COM FORÇA TOTAL!!! – aparece a fera bit em forma de cisne com a cor branca, mas com a ponta do rabo e das asas um azul turquesa, a beyblade dá um salto e ataca por cima a Dragoon, um golpe fortíssimo, fazendo Dragoon cambalear.

Tyson- Não... Por favor Dragoon! Vamos lutar... – ele olha para sua beyblade que estava prestes a parar e a levar outro ataque poderoso.

Valentina- Acaba agora! – Tyson olha com raiva.

Tyson- DRAGOOOOOOOOOON!!! – com a raiva do Tyson, finalmente o Dragão responde, recupera o giro e desvia do ataque de Valentina.

Valentina- Não! Quidam evasiva! – nisso a beyblade de Valentina começa novamente a andar em ziguezague pela cuia.

Tyson- Dragoon, finalmente... – abre um sorriso satisfatório. – VAMOS LÁ AMIGO!!! ATAQUE GALÁXIA TURBO!!! – um enorme tornado toma conta da cuia.

Valentina- Não!! – cobrindo o rosto com a mão. – Quidam, cuidado! – o tornado começa a ficar cada vez mais, impossível uma possível fuga de Quidam. Assim que a tempestade passa, só sobra uma beyblade girando, à de Tyson.

Dj- ACABOU!!!

Brad- Nossa o campeão voltou com força total!

Aj- Incrível, eu achava que era o fim dele na luta, mas de repente a Dragoon dá um show como sempre! – na cuia Valentina fica chocada com aquilo, Tyson vai até ela.

Tyson- Boa luta!

Valentina- Obrigado, mas pegou meio pesado. – brincando com Tyson.

Tyson- Bem, eu precisava vencer! – um sorri para o outro.

Valentina- Vou querer revanche.

Tyson- Quando quiser! – os dois apertam as mãos e saem da cuia.

Brooklyn- Você lutou bem. – cumprimentando a amiga.

Valentina- Não tão bem, eu perdi.

Ellun- Mas não desistiu e nem recuou pelo fato de ele ser campeão mundial.

Eldar- Concordo, terá outras lutas.

Malcolm- Bem, é triste, mas a vida continua! – dizia normalmente. – Vamos dar uma saída para relaxar?

Valentina- Com certeza! – animada de novo.

Brooklyn- Rsrsrsrs... é uma boa idéia. – e eles saem do stadium. Nesse mesmo tempo, Tyson saía da cuia.

Tyson- **Essa luta foi por você, pelo o que fez por mim. Fique bom logo Kai! **– abre um leve sorriso.

Ray- Luta incrível Tyson! – comemorava.

Max- Irada mesmo, fazia muito tempo que eu não via o quanto a Dragoon é poderosa!

Kenny- Com certeza, agora com os dados atualizados, posso modificar suas beyblades para se adaptar perfeitamente a vocês. – guardava o laptop.

Tyson- Valeu galera, tava na hora da gente vencer!

Max- Certeza, vamos ver o Kai?

Tyson- Certeza! – eles saem, no corredor encontram com senhor Dickinson. – E aí senhor Dickinson, tudo bem?

Sr. Dickinson- Vim buscar vocês. – falava sério.

Ray- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupado com a seriedade do senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Senhor Dickinson, o Carter disse para o senhor descansar. – lembrando o outro.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu preciso de notícias.

Ray- Senhor Dickinson, nós te informamos, tem que descansar. – senhor Dickinson suspira derrotado.

Sr. Dickinson- Ok, mas me prometam que assim que o verem vocês me ligam.

Tyson- Pode deixar. – de repente vem uma secretária perto do Dickinson.

Secretária- Senhor Dickinson, ligação urgente para o senhor. – recuperando o fôlego. – É o Carter.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, o que aconteceu?

Carter- Chame os meninos e venham para cá. – falando num tom sério demais para ele.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo! – não sabia como, mas Dickinson sentia que tinha algo ruim vindo. Enquanto isso Ana vai conversar com as Furious.

Dayse- Onde estava? – falava brava.

Ruby- Ela foi conversar com o senhor Dickinson eu já disse. – desanimada.

Dori- E como foi ficar tão ferida assim? – preocupada com ela.

Ana- Calma gente eu to bem. – falando tranquilamente.

Sakura- Mas por onde você andava? – falava sério.

Ana- Uh é? Não ia embora? – fala um tanto invocada.

Sakura- Sabe que eu não vou... – Ana a interrompe.

Ana- Então dá próxima vez, não fique de ameacinhas furada certo? – depois da provocação as duas já se olham estranho.

Sakura- Dá próxima vez eu não vou hesitar em sair. – falando com tom de ameaça.

Ana- Eu pago sua passagem para casa. – as duas se encarando cara a cara, o clima pesa, as duas a qualquer segundo poderiam se pregar na porrada ali mesmo.

Dori- Por favor meninas. – nisso Sakura olha para Ana, vai até a mesa pega um pequeno pacote.

Sakura- Me desculpe por hoje? – e entrega para Ana.

Ana- Bah, acha que pode me comprar? – mesmo depois da crítica pega o pacote.

Sakura- Não deveria ter me metido na discussão de vocês. – tentando se acertar.

Ana- Acho bom! – abrindo o pacote, era uma caixa de chocolates. abre e come um dos doces, e oferece a Sakura.

Sakura- Vai nos contar o que aconteceu?

Ana- A pira é o seguinte... – Hiro a interrompe.

Hiro- Você estava onde para começar? Não ouviu o senhor Dickinson alertando para ninguém sair sozinha... – Ana o interrompe.

Ana- Cala a boca animal, não mandei me interromper. – falando brava. – Assim depois da briga eu estava no hotel mesmo...

Dori- Pensando no que aconteceu?

Ana- Quer contar a história? – irritando-se.

Dori- Tá continue. – irritada com Ana.

Ana- Um dos envolvidos no ataque contra o Kai, me atacou.

Ruby- Como assim? – assustada.

Ana- Atacou, o filho da mãe queria me matar. – come mais 2 bombons. – Mas ele tomou um cacete enorme.

Dori- Mas como você escapou?

Ana- Nem eu acreditei, eu tava com minha beyblade, ele tava com um milhão de beyblades, aí ele lançou todas com uma bazuca gigante, aí tá, aí quando eu pensei que ia, aí não foi. – já sobre o efeito do açúcar.

Dayse- Entendi tudo, ótimo!

Ana- O importante é que eu estou ótima, e com fome.

Dayse- Isso não explica os dois dias que você simplesmente sumiu do mapa.

Ana- É que nesse meio tempo eu tive umas visões.

Dayse- Visões? Que tipo? – com medo.

Ana- Uma delas foi que eu vou ter uma dor de barriga do caramba. – olha para o chocolate. – Agora sei o porquê.

Sakura- O chocolate é de ótima qualidade. – dando uma bronca, pelo questionamento da qualidade do chocolate.

Ana- Eu sei, mas é que com certeza eu vou comer tudo, então eu vou... já volto. – ia saindo.

Ruby- Opa! – segura Ana. – Volta aqui jaburu, pode contar o que mais viu. – Ana encara Ruby, que a solta.

Ana- Guardam segredo?

Meninas e Hiro- Sim! – Ana respira fundo.

Ana- Eu também! – e sai correndo do quarto.

Dori- Boba! – irritada, odiava aquele tipo de piadinha.

Dayse- Eu juro da próxima vez... – se remoendo de raiva.

Ruby- Eu também odeio quando ela faz isso.

Dayse- Não é isso, a porca deixou o pacote no chão, junto com a tampa da caixa! DEVE CAIR AS MÃOS PARA JOGAR A SUJEIRA NO LIXO!! – irritada pegando o papel.

Sakura- Eu queria ver você assim na frente do Tyson. – brincando com a outra.

Dayse- Eis um lado meu, que ele jamais irá ver.

Hiro- Deveríamos gravar isso, aí mandamos para o Tyson.

Sakura- Com certeza.

Dayse- Rsrsrsrsrs... façam isso, e não acordaram na manhã seguinte. – jogando as embalagens no lixo.

Enquanto isso os bladebreakers chegam no hospital, encontram Carter no saguão.

Sr. Dickinson- E então o que aconteceu?

Tyson- Como o Kai tá? – ambos preocupado.

Carter- Descobriram o que ele tem. – estava abatido. – Ele tem uma espécie de síndrome, ela vai desligando todos os sistemas do corpo humano...

Ray- Que horror! – assustado com aquilo.

Carter- Não é tudo... – suspira. – Ele foi diagnosticado com câncer no pulmão, e agora acabou de ter um derrame. – ao ouvir essa notícia senhor Dickinson se desequilibra. – Pai! – segura o senhor que quase cai no chão.

Ray- Senhor está bem? – ajudando também.

Carter- Sente-se!

Sr. Dickinson- Mas como isso? Ele é jovem, não poderia estar acontecendo. – falava com a respiração acelerada.

Carter- Tyson chame um médico. – preocupado com o senhor.

Tyson- Beleza! – sai correndo.

Sr. Dickinson- Estou bem, obrigado. Mas eu... não consigo acreditar.

Kenny- Mas quando aconteceu isso?

Carter- Faz uns quarenta minutos, ele estava reclamando de dor de cabeça, de repente... apagou. – falava triste.

Ray- A gente deveria estar aqui. – estava chateado.

Carter- Não, ele mandou vocês irem lutar. – nisso Tyson trás um outro médico.

Médico- O que aconteceu com o senhor?

Sr. Dickinson- Nada demais, apenas uma tontura.

Médico- Na sua idade uma tontura pode significar muito, mas preciso fazer exames, siga-me. – ia indo, mas ao notar que não é seguido ele se vira e vê Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não saio daqui até falar com o doutor Nicholau.

Médico- Eu vou chamá-lo! – o médico sai, depois de 1 hora, ele volta. – Olha o doutor Nicholau no momento está com um paciente, eu posso ajudar em algo.

Tyson- Fala aí, como tá o Kai?

Médico- Posso me informar... – nisso aparece o doutor Nicholau.

Dr. Nicholau- Pode deixar, eu cuido deles.

Médico- Ok. – ele sai.

Sr. Dickinson- E então como ele está?

Dr. Nicholau- O senhor Carter já deve ter lhes avisado que o jovem sofreu um derrame, estamos fazendo o possível, vamos fazer exames para ver se não houve morte cerebral.

Tyson- Impossível, ele não pode estar assim.

Dr. Nicholau- Bem eu devo avisar, daqui a 6 horas vamos examiná-lo de novo, se caso o oxigênio não for para o cérebro, infelizmente ele...

Tyson- Não se atreva dizer isso! – não conseguia acreditar.

Dr. Nicholau- Sinto muito, no momento não está liberado para visitas, já que passou por cirurgia. – os bladebreakers, Carter e Dickinson ficam arrasados.

Ray- Eu... preciso de ar. – sai do local.

Kenny- Calma vou com você. – vai junto com o Ray.

Tyson- Droga... o Voltaire conseguiu, ele vai matar o Kai.

Max- Como pode existir gente tão ruim nesse mundo?

Carter- **Eu te mato Voltaire, guarde minhas palavras, eu te mato! **– olhava com raiva para o nada. Do lado de fora estavam Kenny e Ray.

Ray- Tanto fez que conseguiu. – falava de Voltaire.

Ana- Ray, Kenny. – Ana fica a frente deles.

Ray- Como conseguiu nos achar? – estranhando aquilo.

Ana- E o Kai? Como ele está?

Kenny- Tá mal.

Ana- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. De todos vocês! – falava sério.

Ray- Olha Ana se fosse numa situação normal eu ajudaria com o maior prazer mas no momento não tem como...

Ana- Eu sei onde tem uma cura para o Kai.

Kenny- O que disse? - dizia surpreso.

Enquanto isso uma bomba explode no hotel, no ginásio em qualquer lugar que tinha lutador de beyblade.

Ling- Alex, eu trouxe um lanche... – olhou estranho para o namorado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Alex- Não, está tudo bem.

Ling- Está pensando em que?

Alex- Na derrota contra os Dark Knight. – estava pensativo.

Ling- Águas passadas, terá outras lutas.

Alex- Mesmo assim. – nisso Elise entra eufórica.

Elise- Gente vocês não sabem da bomba que está rolando por aí.

Ling- Como assim?

Elise- Sabe o Carter?

Alex- O que tem ele? – falava sério.

Elise- Além de ser sócio da ALB, é filho do dono.

Ling- Carter é filho do senhor Dickinson? – surpresa com o fato.

Elise- Isso não é tudo.

Ling- Tem mais?

Elise- Sabe o Kai?

Alex- O que tem haver aquele maldito? Ele morreu? **Tomara que sim, tomara que sim. **

Elise- Não, Carter é o pai dele, assim como o senhor Dickinson é o avô.

Ling- Tá falando sério? – não estava acreditando. Não era só eles, rolava por todas as equipes.

Niranda- Incrível. – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Nathy- Nem me fale, imagine isso, Kai neto do senhor Dickinson.

Annie- Mas será verdade? – estranhando a notícia.

Zack- Bem se for ou não, será que o Kai sabe?

Yube- Deve saber, mas assim quem começou a contar isso?

Nathy- Falaram que ouviram uma conversa do Tyson com o Dickinson e Carter.

Annie- Nossa, coitado do Kai.

Yube- Você anda se importando demais com ele.

Annie- E daí? – ficando irritada.

Yube- Se eu não a conhecesse eu diria que está gostando daquele piá.

Annie- E se eu estiver?

Yube- Sinceramente, perda de tempo.

Annie- Cale a boca! – irritada. Voltando ao hospital, estavam os Bladebreakers com Ana, conversavam sobre essa cura.

Tyson- Como sabe que essa é a cura?

Ana- Porque o Kai a usou em você, então acredito que pode curar ele.

Max- Assim, desculpe minha desconfiança, mas como sabia do estado do Kai? – aquela pergunta todos queriam saber.

Ana- Porque eu vi, assim como a cura...

Ray- Teve uma visão? – apesar de todas as provas, Ray ainda não acreditava.

Ana- Lógico, acha que eu to ficando louca? – encarando o chinês.

Ray- Não.

Ana- Mas preciso de ajuda, sozinha não consigo.

Tyson- Demorou, vamos atrás dessa cura, tempos menos de 6 horas.

Ana- Vamos agora então!

Tyson- Vamos! – ele olhou para os outros. – E vocês?

Max- Eu vou com você cara.

Kenny- Conte comigo! – indo ao lado de Tyson.

Ray- Bem eu...

Ana- Ainda tá ressabiado por causa do chute? – Ray fica vermelho, ao lembrar do momento. – Não esquente, confie em mim.

Ray- Tudo bem, só espero que acerte de novo! – nisso os quatro meninos saem correndo.

**Fim do capítulo!**

Caralho, e agora eles conseguiram a cura? Aposto que muita gente acha que eles vão conseguir quando o Kai quase estiver morrendo... huahauhauhauahuahuahuahuahua, pode jogar essa questão no lixo, porque é muito mais que isso, muito mais!!! Ah e sem falar que a galera toda tá sabendo do babado, mas então... vamos que vamos, beijos e até mais!


	47. Uma verdadeira luta

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, eu peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas realmente aconteceram fatos, nada agradáveis nessas duas ultimas semanas... mas eu to de volta, com um capítulo fresquinho. Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha mãe Maricléia e ao meu pai Ivo, que estão no céu, e vão olhar as artes que seus 3 leitões irão aprontar nesse mundo maluco!

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"O cúmulo da lerdeza é cuidar de duas tartarugas, deixar uma fugir e a outra ficar grávida".

**Divirtam-se! **

**Uma "verdadeira" luta.**

Ana reúne os Bladebreakers, para procurar a cura para o Kai, que é a mesma que salvou Tyson, mas onde?

Tyson- Então onde está? – perguntava seguindo Ana, assim como os outros bladebreakers.

Ana- Bem, eu não sei ainda como chegar, mas tenho uma vaga idéia por onde começar.

Ray- E por onde?

Ana- Aquela abadia antiga.

Kenny- Tá falando sério? Você acha que está lá?

Ana- Não, mas vou saber onde Voltaire guarda.

Max- Então vamos rápido! – eles vão rapidamente para a antiga abadia. Nesse mesmo tempo Sr. Dickinson e Carter, esperando alguma resposta do médico, mas alguém resolve aparecer lá, com certeza não é bem vindo.

Voltaire- Olha se não são os malditos da ALB!

Carter- O que está fazendo aqui? – empurra Voltaire, mas esse não dá um passo para trás.

Voltaire- Cuidado comigo. – encarava Carter. – Eu soube o que aconteceu com meu neto, por isso eu vim cuidar dele.

Sr. Dickinson- Cuidar dele, o que te dá direito a isso?

Voltaire- Porque simplesmente ele está sob minha guarda, eu tenho direito, afinal das contas... – sorri de maneira maldosa para Dickinson. – Ele é meu neto.

Carter- Você é patético, ele já tem mais de 18 anos, não é mais dono dele... apesar que nunca foi. – encarava furiosamente Voltaire.

Voltaire- Rsrsrsrs... Porque de uma hora para a outra você passou a se importar tanto assim? – com essas palavras Voltaire apenas recebeu o silêncio do Carter como resposta. – Ele não está respondendo por si mesmo, então... sim sou o "dono" dele... como eu sempre fui. – abre um sorriso vitorioso. – Se me dão licença, vou ver o MEU neto. – sai do local.

Sr. Dickinson- Não podemos deixar ele chegar perto do Kai. – ele olha para uma enfermeira. – Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. – vai à procura do Dr. Nicholau.

Carter- Droga. – dá um soco na parede. No hotel, as furious estavam conversando, mas Dayse estava na janela, com um ar um tanto pensativa.

Ruby- O que foi?

Dayse- Eu to pensando no Tyson, desde a luta deles, a gente não se falou... to preocupada.

Ruby- Com o que? – não entendendo.

Dayse- Ele acabou de sair do hospital, e... depois daquela batalha contra aquela pessoa.

Ruby- Aquele todo vestido de preto?

Dayse- Esse mesmo, eu tive medo do Tyson ficar doente de novo.

Dori- Olha Dayse, não sei como ele se recuperou, mas ele se recuperou muito bem, não precisa ficar preocupada.

Dayse- Eu sei, mas fico com medo.

Dori- Não esquente, ele vai ficar bem, ele tá muito bem, até um pouco mais agitado que o normal.

Dayse- É isso que me preocupa. – nisso ela fica olhando, Sakura estava fora do hotel, logo depois Hiro aparece para lhe fazer companhia.

Hiro- O que foi Sakura? – estranhando, sabia que ela era quieta, mas estava de mais.

Sakura- Não, eu to pensando nesses ataques constantes, o que será que ele quer? – falava pensativa.

Hiro- Não sei, mas estou preocupado, porque ele já atacou você, a Dayse e agora a Ana.

Sakura- Sem falar que tem mais os Brazuka's... – ela olha e vê a equipe L.O.T.E vindo. – O que aconteceu com vocês? – assustada ao ver o estado deles.

Samy- Alguém nos atacou, alguém nos atacou! – estava chorando e muito assustada.

Kyo- Aquele monstro, ele matou nossas feras bit. – falava triste.

Sakura- O que ele de novo?

Ryo- O mesmo que atacou os brasileiros, atacaram a gente, o desgraçado matou nossas feras bit! – fala muito zangado.

Sakura- Mas ele estava sozinho? – assustando-se, porque os atuais campeões estavam arrasados, não tinham mais nada, foram destruídos.

Samy- Aquele demônio vai me assombrar por muito tempo, o que ele fez foi imperdoável.

Sakura- Mas como ele atacou vocês?

Ryo- Estávamos conversando sobre treinos e o campeonato, aquele cara apareceu, foi questão de minutos para que ele nos destruísse.

Sakura- **Agora fiquei preocupada, como apenas um lutador pode fazer uma coisa dessas com os atuais campeões. – **olha assustada para a equipe L.O.T.E.

Hiro- Temos que falar com o senhor Dickinson, ele vai saber o que fazer.

Samy- Que seja rápido, eu não agüento ficar mais um minuto nesse lugar. – estava chorando muito. Eles saem do local para falar com o senhor Dickinson, mas ao chegar no escritório não tinha ninguém.

Kyo- Mais essa, o que eles estão aprontando? – bateu no chão. Enquanto isso Ana e os bladebreakers estavam andando pelas ruas da cidade.

Ray- Tem certeza que você sabe onde tem a cura?

Ana- Pergunte de novo, que você nunca terá filhos! – eles vão andando a passos rápidos. A piazada riu do chinês, mas esse não gostou.

Ray- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ana- Então chame ele de volta, que precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. – em tom de piada.

Ray- Você me entendeu. – falando sério. Ao chegar na velha e abandonada abadia, eles olham, os bladebreakers lembram do fatídico dia em que lutaram pela primeira vez contra um aprendiz de Boris. Ana lembra do dia em que veio pegar a cura para Tyson.

Ana- Agora não tem volta.

Tyson- Vamos lá! – eles abrem a enorme porta de madeira e entram.

Ray- Aqui não tem nada. – ficando irritado.

Ana- Então porque veio? – ia andando, já ficando irritada.

Ray- Tenho um pressentimento ruim. – estranhando o local.

Max- Nem me fale, esse lugar me dá calafrios. – eles vão cada vez mais para dentro da abadia, ao entrar no primeiro corredor uma forte rajada de vento passa por eles.

Tyson- Ta agora isso tá me assustando.

Kenny- Gente é uma boa entrar aqui? – dizia com medo.

Ray- Eu já não sei se é uma boa.

Tyson- Hei, estamos fazendo isso pelo Kai, ele fez o mesmo por mim e faria por qualquer um de nós. – dizia irritado, porque sabia o que o outro tinha passado para conseguir a mesma cura.

Max- O Tyson tem razão, vamos.

Ana- Terminaram o tricô? Vamos logo. – eles iam andando a passos velozes. Eles se mantinham o mais junto possível, para não cair numa armadilha. Seguiam mais alguns metros pelo corredor, mas Kenny em alguma parte no chão, uma pedra, assim que ela afunda os alarmes soam, eles olham em volta assustados.

Tyson- Droga é um alarme? – era mais do que óbvio ao ouvir a sirene e várias luzes vermelhas se acenderem e começar a piscar.

Castisal

Ana- Alarme? – estranhando, porque não havia nenhuma referencia de alarme em sua visão.

Ray- Depois vemos isso, vamos sair daqui! – eles saem correndo, Ana e Tyson estavam bem a frente, Ray e Max estavam um pouco mais atrás, mas faltou um, e ao dar falta dele, eles só ouvem o grito.

Tyson- Chef! – eles param porque Kenny estava no chão, havia tropeçado numa pedra solta do chão.

Kenny- Eu to bem. – ele ia levantar, mas uma pessoa vestido de preto aparece na sua frente e chuta Kenny.

Tyson- Não! – vai avançar no individuo, mas Ray entra na frente.

Ray- Vá, eu ajudo o Kenny. – ao ver Kenny desviando de um soco do individuo. – VÃO LOGO! – vai até o cara e dá um chute na cara dele.

Envy- Você vai me pagar bichinha! – pega Kenny pela gola da camisa e atira contra a parede, que após a pancada perde a consciência. Logo em seguida avança em Ray e começa a distribuir socos, que o chinês na habilidade desvia, Max, Tyson e Ana estavam sobrando ali.

Ana- Vamos! – eles saem correndo virando na próxima a direita, adentrando cada vez mais na perigosa abadia.

Max- Espero que eles estejam bem. – corriam até a uma porta dupla de ferro.

Tyson- É aqui? – olhando para Ana que tava parada, com um olhar fixo.

Ana- Não, mas... – ela vai até a porta e a abre. Enquanto isso, no hospital Carter estava ao lado da cama de Kai, desde que o médico liberou o garoto para receber as visitas, segurava a mão do jovem com todo o cuidado, por causa das agulhas do soro, deixa uma lágrima escapar enquanto olha o rosto pálido do filho.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter. – chama assim que entra no quarto. – Como você está? – perguntava enquanto se aproximava do jovem.

Carter- Eu estou bem, estou preocupado com ele. – seu tom era triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai não merece isso. – olhava para o Carter. – Você não merece isso. – coloca a mão no ombro do filho.

Carter- No momento a única coisa que me importa, é a recuperação dele. – falava num tom mais calmo, mas Dickinson sabia que Carter estava mal ao ver o filho recém-descoberto naquele estado. Ali ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até quando Dr. Nicholau entra no quarto.

Dr. Nicholau- Sr. Carter, senhor Dickinson, posso falar com vocês um instante? – falava com uma feição séria.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro. – eles saem do quarto.

Dr. Nicholau- Por favor sentem-se. – pede aos dois, assim que foram para a sala de espera. Carter fica de pé, Dickinson se senta na cadeira branca de plástico que ficava na dita sala. – refizemos alguns exames.

Carter- O que descobriram? – olhava sério para o doutor, Nicholau encara Carter e nota que apesar da pose de durão, a notícia que ele daria iria fazê-lo desabar.

Dr. Nicholau- Infelizmente a notícia que lhes dou não é boa, o resultados dos exames mostram que o corpo de Kai está perdendo a funções de maneira drástica, vários órgão não estão quase funcionando, se não fosse as máquinas ele não estaria respirando.

Carter- Mas como isso pode acontecer? – ficando com raiva.

Dr. Nicholau- O que podemos fazer é deixá-lo mais confortável o possível. – Carter fecha o punho, Dickinson sente um arrepio em sua espinha.

Carter- Você tá me dizendo que o Kai... – respira ofegante.

Dr. Nicholau- Dou 3 dias, mas a qualquer momento pode acontecer, sinto muito. – e sai do local.

Sr. Dickinson- Não pode ser. – ficando em choque com a notícia. Carter olhou para a porta do quarto onde estava Kai.

Carter- _**Não acredito, agora que eu o achei, vou perdê-lo de novo. **_– dá um soco na parede de raiva e sai rápido do local.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, espera! – mas não adiantou.

Carter-_** Sejam rápidos garotos! **_– ficou na entrada do hospital esperando os meninos que ainda não chegavam, até que vê alguém de longe. – Maldito. – fala baixo consigo mesmo. E sai depressa atrás do tal ser. Mas nesse mesmo tempo dessa notícia, os bladebreakers e mais Ana estavam na abadia, eles estavam de frente a uma porta de metal.

Ana- Não, mas... – ela vai até a porta e a abre, eles olham quatro pessoas vestidos de negro, estavam reunidos.

4° integrante- Bem, enxotamos dois, faltam três e assim que vermos eles. Sabem o que fazer?

Ana- Vamos sair... ela não está aqui. – cochichava com Tyson e Max.

Tyson- Tem certeza?

Ana- Vamos. – eles vão seguindo pelo corredor, não demora muito e eles acham outra porta para entrar. – É aqui. – falava de jeito confiante, mas dessa vez Tyson e Max estavam meio que duvidando agora.

Tyson- Tem certeza? – ainda mais desconfiado, mas era tarde, Ana já estava dentro da sala.

Max- Não sei não Tyson. – falava preocupado.

Tyson- Sinceramente? Tenho minhas dúvidas. – eles entram na sala e vêem Ana olhando uma espécie de freezer. – Tá aí?

Ana- Tá! – e abre a porta do aparelho, mas estava vazio. – O quê? – olhou surpresa.

Max- Não está aí. – olhou preocupado. – Onde está ele precisa dela. – ficando desesperado.

Tyson- Onde está? – se irritando.

Ana- Eu vi, ela estava aqui, a cura estava aqui! – estava assustada, porque parece que errou.

Tyson- Não está aqui!! – estava ficando visivelmente irritado. – A cura não está aqui, cadê ela? – olhando zangado para Ana.

Ana- Ela tava aqui.

Tyson- Não está, cadê ela? – seu tom de voz era alto e zangado.

Ana- Abaixe a voz, eu disse que ela estava aqui!! – alterando também o tom de voz.

4° integrante- Procuram isso? – com um frasco na mão, era a tal cura. – Venham pegar. – depois disso aparecem mais os outros Dark Knight. Enquanto isso Carter vai seguindo o ser até o estacionamento.

Carter- Hei, seu infeliz, pode parando aí mesmo! – fala de maneira autoritária.

Voltaire- Rsrsrs... seguindo senhores de idade, não tem vergonha Carter? – falava com um tom sarcástico.

Carter- Você não tem vergonha Voltaire, veio aqui pedir outra surra?

Voltaire- Não ao contrário, eu vim lhe devolver aquela lição.

Carter- Você? Não me faça rir, acha mesmo que um velho como você pode me "dar uma lição"?

Voltaire- Carter, você acha mesmo que vou manchar minhas mãos num excremento que nem você? Tenho minhas táticas. – abre um sorriso diabólico.

Carter- Se atreva a chegar perto do meu pai que eu... – Voltaire interrompe.

Voltaire- Eu não falei daquele gordo orelhudo. – falava com provocação. – Falei de outra pessoa.

Carter- Desgraçado. – irritado, vai dar um soco no senhor, mas esse se mostra bastante habilidoso e segura o punho de Carter.

Voltaire- O que te faz pensar que tem direitos sobre ele? Até então não sabia nem que ele existia. – com uma força sobre-humana joga Carter em um dos carros, logo em seguida o enforca, mas tudo foi tão rápido que Carter não conseguiu se livrar.

Carter- O que? – sacou na hora, Voltaire sabia de tudo.

Voltaire- Notícia boa voa, Carter. – sorri maldosamente. – Achava mesmo que eu não sabia? Rsrsrs... como é patético.

Carter- Você não sabe com quem está mexendo. – em tom de ameaça, Voltaire aperta mais o pescoço de Carter.

Voltaire- Sabe, agora eu tenho certeza de que você não sabe, do que sou capaz. Aliás você já falou com ele, já perguntou se realmente ele quer ser seu filho? Se caso perguntar ele não vai querer, sabe por quê? Além de você ser patético, EU sou o dono dele, ele faz o que eu mando. – falava sério. – Jamais o terá como filho, digamos que se isso acontecer... – abre um sorriso maléfico. – Vai ser uma pena essa união familiar acabar de maneira tão... trágica. – Carter olhou sério para o Voltaire. – Essa é a minha lição, espero que tenha aprendido. – joga Carter no chão com toda a força. – Até mais. – sai do local. Realmente aquilo tinha assustado Carter.

Carter- _**Maldito, eu vou acabar com sua vida, eu juro! **_– ele se levanta e vai diretamente para o hospital, ele olha Dickinson de longe, que estava triste. Quando ia entrar aparecem os bladebreakers.

Tyson- CARTER, NÓS CONSEGUIMOS A CURA!! – aparece Tyson todo machucado, acompanhado dos bladebreakers.

Max- E o Kai? – preocupado.

Carter- Não dá pra esperar muito.

Ray- Temos que levar depressa. – eles entram no hospital.

Carter- Doutor Nicholau, dê isso ao Kai agora.

Dr. Nicholau- O que é isso? – estranhando.

Kenny- É a única coisa que pode salvá-lo.

Dr. Nicholau- Da onde pegaram isso? – olhando o frasco.

Carter- Sem papo, aplique.

Tyson- Por favor, isso vai salvar ele.

Dr. Nicholau- Impossível, mesmo assim, é contra a ética aplicar drogas que não tenho conhecimento em um paciente terminal.

Max- Terminal? – assustado.

Dr. Nicholau- Eu sei que vocês querem ajudar, mas não tem como.

Kenny- Não, você tem que aplicar essa droga.

Tyson- Por favor. – Carter olha os bladebreakers, olha para o médico, que estava firma na decisão, não iria aplicar nada.

Carter- Chega! – dá um soco que nocauteia o médico, pega a droga da mão dele, e vai para o quarto.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter! – reprovando a atitude do filho.

Tyson- Boa Carter. – vai seguindo Carter. Eles vão imediatamente para o quarto onde estava Kai.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter o que está fazendo?

Carter- Eu não vou perdê-lo. – pega uma seringa, tira as agulhas do soro, eletrodos, tudo que era máquina, logo em seguida aplica uma quantidade generosa da droga. – Você vai ficar bem.

Tyson- Acorda Kai, vai acorda. – os bladebreakers estavam ao redor do Kai, alguns minutos depois, Kai respira normal. – Funcionou. – abre um leve sorriso.

Ray- Funcionou!

Max- Kai, acorda. – Kai abre os olhos e estranha tudo a volta.

Kai- Onde eu estou? – estranhando.

Tyson- Cara... que bom! – abraça Kai.

Kai- Me solte agora ou morre. – falou num tom sério.

Tyson- CÊ VOLTOU!!!! – berrou.

Ray- Que bom que está de volta e bem.

Kai- Alguém tira esse idiota de perto de mim.

Max- Cara, muito bom te ver, mesmo com esse seu mau humor.

Kenny- Gente, uma missão tá feita, falta à outra.

Kai- Que missão? – fala um tanto curioso, mas olha irritado. – SAIA DAQUI! – dá um "pedala" no Tyson e o empurra para trás.

Carter- Do que estão falando?

Kenny- A Ana ela ficou pra trás.

Carter- Como assim?

Tyson- Tá na abadia! – falava sério.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Gente eu nem acredito, foi uma luta, mas foi vencida, eu peço desculpas pela demora para postar, mas realmente não tinha como, mas esse capítulo foi especial, porque eu tive a ajuda de muita gente, como Jana, Xia, Prót, Lemmie, Éclair. Sem falar em todo o apoio que essas meninas me deram foi incrível, obrigada mesmo, na verdade eu quero agradecer a todos pelo carinho e pelo grande apoio no momento mais difícil da minha vida. Beijos e esse capítulo é dedicado a todos vocês!!! Até a próxima!

Ps: Desculpe pelo erros!


	48. Estratégia

**E aí, beleza?**

Vamos lá, agora voltando a todo vapor... FUFU *barulhinho de Maria fumaça.* hehehe... ignora, mas então estou aqui com mais um capítulo como eu digo toda a quarta feira terá capítulo novo, mas é isso, vamos lá com a parafernália, a frase do dia e com a fic.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

**_Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!_**

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Se não gosta do jeito que dirijo bêbado, saia da calçada!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Estratégia. **

Os bladebreakers conseguem a cura, assim então, Kai se cura. Mas tiveram que deixar alguém.

Kenny- A Ana, ela ficou para trás.

Carter- O quê? – não acreditando.

Tyson- Ta na abadia. – falando sério.

Carter- Como ela ficou lá?

Tyson- Estávamos procurando a cura, Kenny e Ray foram atacados...

Max- Fomos eu, Ana e Tyson, demorou um pouco mas achamos a cura.

Kai- E como escaparam? – perguntava para Ray e Kenny.

Ray- Nós estávamos lutando quando eles voltaram, a gente correu, mas aquele cara que matou as feras bit,

**Flashback... **

_Ana- Ela tava aqui. _

_Tyson- Não está, cadê ela? – seu tom de voz era alto e zangado. _

_Ana- Abaixe a voz, eu disse que ela estava aqui!! – alterando também o tom de voz. _

_4° integrante- Procuram isso? – com um frasco na mão, era a tal cura. – Venham pegar. – depois disso aparecem mais os outros Dark Knight._

_Tyson- Como quiser! – lança a beyblade na mão do 4° integrante que solta a droga que cai no chão, o elemento ia pisar em cima da droga, para destruí-la lógico. _

_Max- Não! – corre e empurra o 4° integrante e pega a droga. _

_4° integrante- Peguem de volta! – ordena para o restante dos Dark Knight. Daniel é o primeiro que tenta algo contra o Max, que numa atitude esperta e corajosa sai correndo. ((que coragem! XD)) – Pequem o sardento. _

_Max- Hei, sou bem menos que antes! – fala irritado, Daniel aparece em sua frente e dá um soco no loirinho. – Para quê tanta grosseria? _

_Daniel- Me dê a droga. _

_Max- Não! – falava decidido. _

_Daniel- Então irá morrer seu inútil! – empurra Max no chão, ele sabia que ia perder no muque com Daniel. _

_Ana- Aqui Max! _

_Max- Pega! – joga para Ana, que pega, ia sair vazado, mas dá de cara com Reaper. _

_Reaper- Pense duas vezes! – vai chutar Ana, mas desvia e revida com um soco. _

_Ana- Venha idiota. – chamando para briga. _

_Reaper- Não vou ter dó. – se preparando. _

_Ana- Digo o mesmo! – lança a beyblade na cara de Reaper, mas esse lança também a beyblade, logo em seguida vem com um soco acerta em cheio, mas Ana ainda não solta a cura. _

_Reaper- Me dê a droga. – falava sério, mas o tom de voz era outro, para não dar pistas, já que Envy tinha se entregado, os Dark Knight estavam usando um aparelho para mudar o tom. _

_Ana- Vai se catar! Já destruí um, você não vai ser difícil. – desafiando. _

_Reaper- Você fala demais! – e os dois começam uma briga de socos e chutes, sem falar nas beyblades se engalfinhando. – Você é patética. _

_Ana- E você uma bicha! – Reaper se irrita e começa uma sessão de ataques ferozes. Enquanto isso Tyson e o 4° integrante estavam lutando a sério. _

_4° integrante- Realmente eu não sei como você foi campeão mundial. – zombava do outro. _

_Tyson- Sabe porque eu fui? Porque todos me subestimavam. ATAQUE FURACÃO FANTASMA! – Dragoon imediatamente sai da beyblade e solta o ataque, não em Baphomet, mas sim no 4° integrante. _

_4° integrante- O QUÊ? – realmente aquele ataque o tinha pego de surpresa. _

_Tyson- Vamos sair daqui! – grita para Max e Ana. _

_Ana- Até mais otário! – empurra Reaper para perto do 4° integrante. _

_Max- Fui! – eles saem correndo para porta com a cura em mãos. _

_4° integrante- Não! BAPHOMET ATAQUE LETAL! – nisso o enorme demônio solta um raio negro. _

_Daniel- Atacar agora! – sai um raio negro da beyblade. _

_Reaper- Acabe com esses malditos! – também sai um raio negro, similar da beyblade de Daniel. _

_Tyson- Cuidado! – olhando os ataque vindo em direção a eles. _

_Ana- Nômade, cortina de fogo! – a fera bit, sai da beyblade, não sei via nada além de uma grande capa preta, uma foice com uma corrente pendurada, uma enorme parede de fogo se forma, assim detendo o ataque deles. – Vão, eu seguro eles! – joga a cura para Tyson. _

_Tyson- Tá doida? _

_Ana- Vai, tem ainda que ajudar Ray e Kenny. _

_Max- Mas e você? – preocupado. – Eu fico com você. – preparando a beyblade._

_Ana- Vão, precisam sair daqui e dar a cura para o Kai. – falando sério para os dois, enquanto os Dark Knight tentavam arrebentar a cortina. _

_Tyson- Não podemos. _

_Ana- Vão caramba! – chuta os dois para fora, e fecha a porta._

_Max- A gente vai voltar. _

_Tyson- Valeu! – eles saem do local, voltando pelo caminho encontram Ray e Kenny detendo Envy. _

_Max- Vai Draciel, ataque maremoto submarino. – ataca Envy sem dó, salvando Ray e Kenny._

_Ray- Vamos embora. – puxa o Kenny e eles saem da abadia._

**Fim do Flashback. **

Tyson- E foi isso, temos que agir depressa. Precisamos trocar peças das nossas beyblade e vamos voltar para abadia.

Kai- Porque trocar as peças? – estranhando.

Tyson- Não estava ouvindo? Eles acabaram com a gente e iria ser pior, mas vamos lá.

Kai- Eu vou. – já querendo levantar da cama, começava tirando as agulhas e tals. Nisso o doutor Nicholau que só agora acorda.

Dr. Nicholau- O que aconteceu aqui? – estranhando tudo, mas ao olhar para o Carter. – Ora seu troglodita. – ia avançando pra bater mesmo, mas esse só empurra o médico.

Carter- Venha que eu te coloco pra dormir de novo! – ameaça o médico.

Dr. Nicholau- Mas não é possível? – olhando Kai acordado e bem. – como isso?

Kai- Quem é você? – olhando invocado para o médico.

Dr. Nicholau- Como você... está vivo? – olhava surpreso para o jovem.

Kai- Idiota. – indignado. – Minhas coisas, cadê? – falando já com seu habitual humor.

Carter- Naquela cômoda porque? – estranhando.

Kai- Vocês são surdos ou se fingem de idiotas? Eu vou até abadia.

Tyson- Nem pensar! – bravo.

Ray- Pode esquecer, você não vai. – no mesmo tom de Tyson.

Kai- Quem vocês pensam que são para mandar em mim?

Max- Você acabou de acordar, precisa se alimentar, descansar, não será uma boa idéia.

Kenny- Max tem razão e mesmo assim é muito perigoso... – Kai o interrompe na hora.

Kai- Vocês não sabem como aquilo pode ser perigoso e... – Tyson interrompe.

Tyson- A gente já esteve várias vezes lá, você fica. Vamos! – eles saem do quarto.

Ray- Não deixe ele sair. – falava sério para o Carter.

Carter- Boa sorte moleques! – falava sério. Kai ao ver os bladebreakers saindo, ficou com raiva, mas tinha um toque de preocupação, sabia do que Voltaire era capaz. Enquanto isso os bladebreakers chegam ao hotel, mas encontram alguém no meio do caminho eram Sakura e Hiro.

Sakura- Tyson, você viu o senhor Dickinson?

Tyson- Sim, porque?

Hiro- Mais uma equipe perdeu as feras bits?

Max- Sério? Quem?

Sakura- Os atuais campeões.

Ray- Tá falando sério? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Sakura- É sério, queremos falar com o Dickinson... – mas esquece dos L.O.T.E. ao ver a expressão séria do Tyson. – O que aconteceu? – estranhando.

Tyson- Nada.

Ray- Tyson! – reclama com o amigo, sobre não ter falado a verdade.

Sakura- O que aconteceu? – falava sério.

Tyson- Eu, os bladebreakers e a Ana... fomos para a abadia pegar a cura para o Kai. – meio receoso.

Sakura- E o que aconteceu? – ia avançar em Tyson, suspeitando do que ele ia falar.

Ray- Ana ficou para trás, estamos indo buscar ela.

Sakura- O quê? – falando irritada.

Hiro- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Ray- Fomos lá, pegamos a cura, mas para sairmos Ana ficou segurando os lutadores deles. – Sakura estava ficando nervosa, faz um olhar de raiva e sai imediatamente do local.

Hiro- Sakura onde vai?

Sakura- Onde mais? Eu vou buscar ela. – ia saindo, mas para. – Não antes de... – pega o celular, clica em alguns botões. – Boa sorte, idiota! – fala com Tyson.

Tyson- Porque boa sorte? – segundo depois aparece Dayse. – Dayse o que está... – nem terminou de falar e levou um tapa na cara.

Dayse- Como pode deixá-la para trás? – fala irritado. – Por algum momento não passou pela sua cabeça, que algo pode acontecer com ela?

Dori- Ela pode sair ferida.

Ruby- Para que tanto escândalo? Estamos falando da Ana, ela vai ficar bem. – cheia de confiança.

Dayse- Se algo acontecer com ela, nunca mais fale comigo. – fala séria e com raiva e sai do local.

Tyson- Dayse espera. – ia atrás da menina, só que Max o impede.

Max- Desculpe Tyson, mas não temos tempo agora.

Kenny- Vamos pegar as peças e vamos.

Dori- Vou com vocês! – decidida.

Max- É perigoso, já basta a Sakura que foi, fique aqui é melhor. – tentando acalmar.

Dori- Tá. – preocupada.

Ruby- Não esquente Dori, vai acabar tudo bem. – acalmando a amiga. – Todos vão ficar bem! – enquanto isso, Alexander estava olhando umas motos em uma loja.

Vendedor- Gosta? – sendo simpático.

Alexander- Nada mal, qual é o modelo? – olhando a moto com atenção.

Vendedor- Quem não ama essas Ducati? Modelo 848, 134 cavalos de potencia, mais de 800 cilindradas, potencia e estabilidade em duas rodas.

Alexander- Gostaria de fazer um teste com ela.

Vendedor- Claro, preciso de sua carteira de motorista e seu cartão de banco. – pede gentilmente, o ruivo entrega os documentos, pega o capacete e se manda fazer o teste. Alexander corre com a moto, como se estivesse fugindo de algo, era um momento dele. Mas algo não iria deixá-lo sossegado.

Alexander- **_Mas o que? _**– olhando dois motoqueiros de negro, que estavam descaradamente o perseguindo. – **_Droga! _**– aumenta a velocidade, os dois capangas ao verem, também aumentam e começa uma verdadeira perseguição. – **_Droga... então tá, quero ver se conseguem me acompanhar inúteis. _** – passaram pelo centro de Moscou, algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua se assustaram com a velocidade das motos.

4° integrante- Fazia tempo que eu não corria! – brincava. – Esse cabeça de fósforo vai se lascar. – acelera a moto ao se aproximar de Alexander, lança a beyblade em cheio na roda, o aro quebra, pense num rapaz ruivo, sem embolando junto com a moto, por vários metros.

Reaper- Mais cuidado. – falava calmamente ao parar a moto. – Sabe que Voltaire o quer vivo.

4° integrante- Voltaire não passa de um sádico. – também para a moto.

Reaper- Ele não é o único. – os dois se aproximam de Alexander que estava aparentemente desacordado.

4° integrante- Vamos! – os dois chegam perto do jovem, mas esse abre os olhos, tira o capacete e joga, acertando o 4° integrante. – Desgraçado. – reclama. Alexander num modo rápido se levanta mas ia saindo correndo, na hora a perna reclama, havia um corte profundo.

Alexander- Merda. – ao olhar a calça manchada com seu sangue, nem reparou que Reaper chegava dando uma voadora em Alexander.

4° integrante- Acha mesmo que vai escapar? Temos um lugar pra ir, vamos. – ia puxando Alexander, mas esse dá um soco.

Alexander- Eu não sou igual ao viado do Hiwatari. – desafiador.

4° integrante- Verdade, ele sobreviveu ao ataque. BAPHOMET! – lança a beyblade sai o demônio.

Alexander- Eu não tenho medo dessa coisa. – vai pegar o lançador, mas a fera bit demoníaca solta suas temidas faixas e amarram o braço do Alex. – Mas... – na hora sente uma fraqueza fora do comum. - O que vocês... querem? – cai de joelhos, estava perdendo a força rapidamente.

4° integrante- Vamos te levar para um lugar, eu acho que irá gostar da companhia também.

Alexander- Seu... – com seu ultimo pingo de força se levanta ia atacar, mas leva um forte golpe na cabeça, enfim acaba desmaiando.

Reaper- Vamos rápido, temos que falar com o outro ainda. – eles arrastam Alexander, até uma van preta, que chega ao local. Pega o celular e já liga para Daniel. – Pronto?

Daniel- Feito. – olhando Brooklyn que estava desmaiado no chão. – Nos encontramos no local combinado.

Reaper- Certo, vamos lá. – eles entram na van. O carro sai em direção ao norte. Enquanto isso no hospital, Kai estava realmente frustrado, estava perfeito de saúde, mas não tinha como sair dali, não com o Carter o vigiando.

Kai- Eu não sou obrigado a ficar aqui. – irritado, Dickinson e Carter estavam tentando acalmá-lo.

Carter- Sossegue o facho, você não vai sair daqui.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai entenda, você acabou de acordar, precisamos de exames para ver como está sua saúde.

Kai- Vocês não tem idéia do que é aquela abadia, eles podem até morrer lá. Eu sou o único que pode... – Carter olha irritado.

Carter- Sossega, já basta o sufoco que eles passaram para te trazer a maldita cura, agora você quer criar mais problemas para eles.

Kai- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo assim? – encarando Carter.

Carter- Vê se fica quieto, e torça para que os bladebreakers voltem sãos e salvos.

Kai- Por obséquio, pode me dar minhas coisas? – Carter foi na cômoda pegou uma sacola, onde tinham roupas, o lançador de beyblade e outras coisas pessoais. – Me dêem licença.

Sr. Dickinson- Para que?

Kai- Eu preciso me trocar, saiam. – fala de jeito bem grosseiro.

Sr. Dickinson- Está bem, vamos. – os dois saem, no corredor, Carter fica segurando o trinco da porta. – O que está fazendo?

Carter- Não dou 10 minutos. – segurando firme, realmente menos de 10 minutos, Carter sente que a alguém estava mexendo na maçaneta. – Pensa que eu sou burro Kai? – a única resposta que obteve foi um chute na porta.

Kai- Você tem cinco segundo para me deixar sair! – falava irritado.

Carter- Pode contar até mil, não vai sair. É para o seu próprio bem.

Kai- Desgraçado. – fala baixo, até ver uma janela e duas cadeiras, abre um leve sorriso.

Sr. Dickinson- Devíamos deixá-lo sair.

Carter- Não... a primeira coisa que faremos quando ele sair, será contar tudo para ele. Antes de Voltaire. – segurando a maçaneta ainda, mas alguns minutos se passaram e o silêncio dominou o local. – Kai? – estranhando, quando resolveu abrir só viu a janela aberta. – filho da... – corre para a janela e olha Kai de longe. – **_Tome cuidado. _**

Kai estava correndo em direção a abadia, sabia que os bladebreakers precisavam de ajuda, ele conhecia a abadia, sabia o quanto aquele lugar poderia ser perigoso, mas principalmente... ele conhecia Voltaire. Alguns minutos a mais correndo, dá de cara com o próprio.

Voltaire- Kai, você é incrível, quando eu penso que chegou sua hora, você aparece mais forte do que nunca.

Kai- Não to afim de papo! – ia saindo, mas Voltaire o segura.

Voltaire- Precisamos conversar...

Kai- Acho que a idade está te atrapalhando, você está ficando surdo. – falava de maneira invocada.

Voltaire- Vou te dar duas opções?

Kai- Opções? – não gostando do assunto.

Voltaire- Como já pode saber aquela maldita ficou para trás na abadia, mas... aí vem o problema. Você pode ir a abadia, ajudar seu amigos bladebreakers a achar o nada ou pode ir nesse local. – dando um papel com um endereço escrito.

Kai- Pensa que eu sou idiota? Acha que eu vou acreditar em você? – empurra Voltaire.

Voltaire- A escolha é sua. – joga o papel no chão e sai. Kai olha o papel, mas na hora em que vê o endereço marcado, estranha totalmente.

**Continua... **

Caraca, não foi por falta de criatividade a demora desse capítulo, foi mais por falta de saco mesmo, mas é isso espero que tenham gostado, mais fervo virá a seguir, beijos e até a próxima.

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros. Tentei tirar todos!


	49. Corrida contra o tempo!

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, eu só quero avisar que a bagaça que eu falei capítulos atrás sobre o fato de algumas pessoas se inscreverem e não acompanhar a fic, como eu vejo isso com as reviews, só avisando tá valendo ainda, mas é isso vamos às notas e ao capítulo.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**Frase do dia: **"Campanha da Fraternidade 2010: Mate um vileiro, uma paty e um emo e faça do mundo um lugar melhor!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Corrida contra o tempo.**

Kai sai do hospital e vai a caminho da abadia.

Voltaire- A escolha é sua. – joga o papel no chão e sai. Kai olha o papel, mas na hora em que vê o endereço marcado, estranha totalmente.

Kai- O que será que ele quer com isso? – ele pensava nas opções, ir até a abadia como planejado ou ir nesse dito endereço. – _**Deve pensar que eu sou idiota não é Voltaire? **_– vai em caminho à abadia, mas para ao pensar que se Voltaire deu o endereço, ele quer que Kai vá no local e para atraí-lo usou uma isca, fraca, mas é uma isca, ele se vira e vai na direção oposta.

Enquanto isso uma das únicas pessoas que poderiam sentir falta do Alexander, estava já se perguntando pelo menino.

Ling- Estou preocupada com o Alex, eu sinto que algo aconteceu com ele.

Dimitri- Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ele aparece bêbado aí.

Elise- Bêbado? E beberia com quem? O Kai? – sendo sarcástica.

Ling- Eu to falando sério, ele foi ver uma moto e até agora não voltou. – num tom preocupado.

Dimitri- Exato, ele foi ver a moto, deve estar até agora admirando ela.

Ling- Mas eu sinto que algo ruim aconteceu.

Elise- Por favor, de macumbeira já basta aquela monga da Ana.

Valentina- Tá dizendo que o Alexander sumiu? – entrando na conversa.

Ling- Sim, porque? – estranhando.

Valentina- O Brooklyn também sumiu, procuramos por todos os lados.

Dimitri- Eu sei o que aconteceu, o Kai matou os dois.

Ling- Dimitri.

Dimitri- Calcule, o Kai desaparece, depois os dois maiores inimigos dele sumiram. Fato, ele matou os dois.

Elise- Alguém já te disse que você fala muita abobrinha.

Dimitri- Alguém já te disse que dois mais dois é igual a quatro?

Elise- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Dimitri- Exato. – com um sorriso vitorioso.

Valentina- Mas temos que falar com o senhor Dickinson, não podemos deixar isso quieto.

Ling- Concordo plenamente.

Valentina- Vou falar com minha equipe, aí podemos ir até o escritório do senhor Dickinson. – Valentina sai do local e vai falar com sua equipe.

Ellun- Falou com eles?

Valentina- Sim e o Alexander também sumiu.

Eldar- O que será que tá acontecendo, pessoas não somem assim do nada.

Malcolm- Gente, com o Brook eu me preocupado, mas com esse rapaz o Alex... assim eu não sei se foi o mesmo caso. – falava despreocupado.

Valentina- O Dimitri falou uma coisa que no mais que seja brincadeira faz sentido.

Malcolm- O que ele falou?

Valentina- Porque os dois "inimigos" do Kai desapareceram.

Ellun- Brooklyn, por causa da batalha da G-revoluções e Alexander por... sei lá.

Eldar- Bem, vamos falar com o senhor Dickinson. Ele vai saber o que fazer.

Malcolm- Vamos lá então. – as duas equipes se reúnem e vão até o escritório do senhor Dickinson.

Enquanto isso Kai no endereço, dava em uma mansão tinha um aspecto abandonado, como o portão da entrada enferrujado, janelas fechadas com tabuas, grama e mato altos, algumas pichações nos muros e nas paredes. Kai respira fundo, porque sabe que Voltaire planejou algo, mas também sabia que não só Ana, mas os bladebreakers poderiam estar ali dentro. Ao abrir o portão enferrujado e entrar no quintal ele vê uma beyblade no chão.

Kai- O quê? – estranhando a beyblade, ele pega. – Mas é Zeus? – olha para dentro da casa. – O que aquele merda tá fazendo aqui? – estranhando. – _**Não me surpreenderia se aquele maldito estiver do lado de Voltaire. **_ – Kai guarda a beyblade vai até a entrada, ao ver a porta, ela simplesmente está entreaberta, ele não tava gostando nada da situação. Mas assim que entra na casa a porta se fecha automaticamente, Kai se assusta com a barulheira – Mas o que tá acontecendo? – olhando a porta sendo literalmente isolada, ele tenta sair, mas porta está lacrada. – O que está tramando Voltaire? – fala com muita raiva. Andava de maneira cautelosa pela mansão, ao subir uma grande escadaria ele não percebe mas passa por um laser, Kai estranha que ouve uma espécie de alerta, ele olha para trás e vê um laser. – Droga! – ele olha de longe, quatro blocos explosivos amarrados em fios de cobre com um cronômetro, havia 2 kits desses blocos. Apenas em uma parede. – Era uma armadilha. – começa a apressar o passo, porque tinha menos de 15 minutos, para achar Ana e sai do local, antes que tudo explodisse.

Mas indo a abadia, os bladebreakers mais Sakura e Hiro, estavam entrando, mas era estranho porque não tinha nenhum segurança.

Sakura- Isso tá ficando muito fácil. – estranhando o local, eles andavam pelos corredores, e por incrível que pareça chegaram facilmente na sala onde Ana tinha ficado para lutar contra os capangas.

Tyson- Foi aqui. – eles abrem a porta, mas apenas vê uma sala destruída.

Sakura- Com certeza foi aqui que teve a luta, mas... onde ela está? – olhando invocada para o Tyson.

Tyson- Era aqui, eu tenho certeza.

Sakura- Olha, eu nunca fui com sua cara, se alguma coisa acontecer com a Ana, eu juro, acabo com você.

Tyson- Não foi minha culpa, ela ficou porque quis. – falava agora no mesmo tom que Sakura.

Sakura- Abaixe o tom para falar comigo. – desafiando Tyson.

Tyson- Escuta aqui, quem você pensa que é pra falar... – Ray interrompe.

Ray- Vamos parar com a briga, temos coisas mais importantes.

Kenny- Verdade gente, acredito que ela esteja num calabouço ou algo assim.

Max- Mas é estranho, passamos pelo menos lugar e parece que não tem ninguém. – olhando pelos cantos. Tyson e Sakura ainda se encaravam, mas cada um toma uma direção oposta.

Ray- São pedaços de beyblade. – aponta para umas lascas no chão.

Sakura- O que? – ela foi até Ray e olhou lascas de uma beyblade vermelha. – Não. – olhou assustada. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

Tyson- Essa é a beyblade da Ana?

Sakura- Não do papa. – falava de maneira zangada.

Hiro- Gente! – parece do nada.

Sakura- Onde estava?

Hiro- Eu tava estranhando, mas eu olhei por aí.

Ray- O que tem?

Hiro- A Abadia está vazia, não tem nada em lugar algum.

Sakura- O que?

Hiro- Se eles vieram para cá e tiveram a luta, assim que saíram fizeram uma limpa total. – assim que termina deixa os bladebreakers preocupados.

Sakura- Prepare sua identificação no necrotério Tyson. – olhando com raiva.

Tyson- Isso não é brincadeira! – falando sério.

Sakura- Eu não estou brincando, o que você tinha na cabeça? Porque a deixou aqui? – empurra Tyson, que dessa vez fica irritado.

Tyson- Escuta aqui seu projeto de gótica, ela ficou para trás porque pediu, pediu não, ela nos mandou ir, ela sabia que alguém precisava de ajuda, a única pessoa que pode reclamar ou não, é a Ana.

Sakura- Olha o jeito que fala comigo. – mas Tyson a interrompe.

Tyson- Não terminei, to pouco me lixando se você namora o Hiro, o Papa ou o diabo que seja, eu não te devo explicações, não sei nem o que você está fazendo aqui. – Sakura se limitou a olhá-lo com raiva. – E não tenho medo dessa sua cara não, se ela não está aqui, eu vou procurar em outro lugar e não quero você comigo. – Ray, Max e Kenny olham surpresos com Tyson, sabiam da fama de Sakura e Tyson pareceu não ter medo dela. Ele olha com raiva para Sakura e sai.

4° integrante- Nossa o clima está esquentando mesmo aqui. – fala em tom de sarcasmo.

Sakura- Cadê a Ana? – falava com raiva.

4° integrante- Aquela lá é assunto passado.

Tyson- Você vai se arrepender! Dragoon! – lança na cara do 4°integrante, mas ele é salvo pela beyblade de Reaper.

Reaper- Mais calma idiota. – falava com um jeito tipo robótico.

4° integrante- Vocês dois. – falando para Reaper e Daniel. – Cuidem da chinesinha, do sardento e do CDF, eu cuido do resto.

Sakura- O que te faz pensar que pode me derrotar? – preparando a beyblade.

4° integrante- E quem disse que quero te derrotar? – com um tom de cinismo.

Sakura- O que quer? – estranhando.

4° integrante- Quero acabar com a raça de vocês, não saíram dessa abadia! – lança a beyblade. Sakura e Tyson começam a lutar contra o individuo.

Max- Tyson, Sakura. – foi ajudar, mas é impedido por Daniel e Reaper.

Daniel- Vamos acabar com vocês.

Max- Agora chega, vocês me deixaram irritado! Draciel!!! – lança a beyblade em Daniel.

Ray- Então somos você e eu. – falando com Reaper.

Reaper- Pode vir baitolinha. – os dois se preparam para a luta.

Ray- Sua mãe não me disse isso ontem à noite! – lança sua Driger. Kai olha pelos quartos, eram vários cômodos e vários corredores, tinha que confiar mais em seus instintos, porque estava escuro demais, mas ouve um barulho, estranho parecia alguém gritando, ao abrir a porta, eram Alex e Brooklyn.

Brooklyn- Nos tirem daqui seus malditos! – grita desesperado.

Alex- Cale-se, não tá vendo que não tem ninguém aqui.

Brooklyn- O que eles querem com a gente? – estava desesperado, uma hora estava no hotel, outra hora estava em um local escuro, com o Alexander e estava preso como se fosse refém.

Kai- O que está fazendo aqui? – estranhando.

Alex- O que você está fazendo aqui? – estranhando mais ainda. Kai só fez uma cara de nojo.

Kai- _**Voltaire filho da mãe, me trás no local onde estão esse energúmeno e o emo. **_– ele ia andando como se não tivesse ninguém no local.

Brooklyn- Hei, não vai tirar a gente daqui? – disse assustado.

Kai- Lógico que não. – Brooklyn ficou de cara, Alex ficou com mais raiva. – Vocês estão bem aí. – sai, mas não antes de Brooklyn falar.

Brooklyn- Kai espere. Ajude-nos, você é o único que pode nos ajudar.

Kai- Trágico. – ia saindo de novo.

Brooklyn- Tá eu sei que temos nossas diferenças, mas também não somos nós, Ana também está aqui. – Kai olha com raiva, se vira em direção ao Brooklyn, apenas joga a beyblade do Brooklyn. – Seu desgraçado, você vai me pagar. – dizia com raiva.

Alex- Imbecil, ele lhe deu sua beyblade, você pode quebrar a cela com isso.

Brooklyn- Até que você não é tão burro. – pegando o lançador.

Alex- Se enxergue aberração. – falava sério. Brooklyn lança a beyblade, quebra a cela, Alexander é o primeiro a sair.

Brooklyn- Vai aonde?

Alex- Não te interessa! – segue a direita pelo corredor, detalhe: Caminho Oposto ao que o Kai tomou.

Brooklyn- Ele pode precisar de ajuda. – vai pelo mesmo caminho, não demora muito a alcançar Kai. – Kai espere.

Kai- O que está fazendo aqui? Vá embora! – andava procurando por todos os cômodos.

Brooklyn- Vamos trabalhar em equipe, assim fica mais fácil para achar quem quer que seja.

Kai- Não preciso de sua ajuda. – ia andando, ignora totalmente o que o Brooklyn fala.

Brooklyn- Escuta, se fizeram isso comigo, eu temo pela minha equipe.

Kai- Então ao invés de me incomodar, porque não procura sua maldita equipe? – fala irritado. Brooklyn olha com raiva.

Brooklyn- O que me garante que não irá deixá-los lá? Assim como deixou a mim e ao Alex?

Kai- Porque vocês dois são dois lixos, e não fariam falta no mundo. Agora vá embora. – vai andando. Brooklyn resolve procurar também, enquanto Kai procurava pela direita do corredor, Brooklyn procurava pela esquerda. De repente uma voz assusta eles.

Ana- Kai? Brooklyn? – estava escorada na parede, tinha alguns ferimentos, mas parecia que ela mesma tinha feito alguns curativos improvisados.

Brooklyn- Ana? O que está fazendo aqui? – estranhando.

Ana- Gostei do local, e achei melhor dar uma passada. Idiota. – de cara. – temos que ir depressa, porque acho que vai explodir tudo. – andava, devagar mas andava.

Kai- Como sabe? – estranhando.

Ana- Porque eu vi uma maçaroca de fios enrolado em uns tijolos, contando. – continuava andando, mas Brooklyn fica para trás.

Brooklyn- Tem mais alguém aqui? – preocupado, pela possibilidade de alguém de sua equipe estar lá.

Ana- Não.

Brooklyn- Tem certeza?

Ana- Não, eu só disse isso para ver sua cara de idiota. É claro que tenho certeza.

Kai- Vamos sair daqui depressa. – chega perto de Ana. – Eu te ajudo.

Ana- Toque em mim e eu te mato! – olha irritada. Kai olha com a cara de "maldita hora em que vim aqui". – Afinal o que está fazendo aqui? Você não tava morrendo? – estranhando.

Kai- Já vi que tá bem. – vai andando. Até dar de cara com Alexander.

Alexander- Não adianta ir para a porta de entrada. – falava sério.

Kai- Porque? – encarando.

Alexander- Porque algum idiota ativou uma bomba. – falava com raiva, ao imaginar quem seria o tal idiota.

Brooklyn- Temos 10 minutos, dá tempo. – Kai estranhou, se Ana disse que uma das bombas estava contando 10 minutos, não fazia sentido. Porque Kai estava procurando há mais do que apenas 5 minutos.

Kai- Não se for uma outra bomba. Você pisou em algo ou viu algo.

Ana- Er... eu fui ver o laser bem depois que a merda tava feita. – falava sem graça. Alexander olha para trás.

Alexander- Todo mundo no chão! – até que acontece uma explosão no andar de baixo, onde Kai havia pisado.

Enquanto isso a equipe Nightfall e a equipe Legião estavam andando pelo hotel.

Elise- Não achamos o senhor Dickinson, não achamos o Carter, ninguém.

Dimitri- O que eles ficam fazendo?

Ellun- Bem, deve ser algo importante, porque com as lutas rolando aí, eles teriam que olhar.

Envy- Nem precisam se incomodar. – as duas equipes olham aquele ser, vestido de preto.

Ling- O que você quer? – estranhando.

Envy- Só vim dizer que o os ruivinhos estão bem. Estão no inferno. – fala com um tom bastante cínico.

Elise- Onde ele está? – falando do Alexander.

Valentina- Cadê o Brooklyn? – diziam as duas irritadas.

Envy- Vocês são surdas ou apenas burras? Eles já eram. – pega seu tradicional lançador bazuca e lançam varias beyblades. – Agora começa a festa.

Ellun- Você esqueceu de uma coisa, são 7 contra um.

Envy- Poderia vir à equipe toda e não faria diferença. – as beyblades na frente deles.

Valentina- Então tá! – lança a beyblade assim como todos os outros.

Envy- Isso vai ser divertido. – e começa uma verdadeira luta, 7 pessoas contra uma, porém Envy havia lançado várias beyblade, que os deixava meio que igualados.

Malcolm- Vai Máxima, destrua essas beyblades. – a fera bit sai da beyblade de Malcolm, e começa a destruição, apesar de serem muitas beyblades, elas eram fracas comparados com uma fera bit.

Envy- Tudo bem. Eu tenho muito mais de onde essa veio. – lança mais uma carrada de beyblades.

Ling- Angel, atacar agora! – aí fica mais sério o anjo alado, branco, sai da beyblade. – Ataque raios de luz. – a fera bit mexe seu cajado, assim criando vários raios e antingindo as beyblades uma a uma.

Envy- Boa tentativa, mas ainda tem muito mais. – e começa a lançar mais.

Elise- Então vamos acabar com a fonte.

Dimitri- Death Shark, acabe com esse idiota! – sai o tubarão e lança um turbilhão em cima de Envy.

Envy- O que? – olhando assustado.

Elise- Aphanius, onda destruidora.

Valentina- Desista agora. – olhava desafiadora.

Envy- Nunca! – olhando suas beyblades acabarem uma a uma.

Ling- Onde está o Alex? – ela encarava o ser, ele olhava seriamente, porque suas beyblade haviam acabados, estava ali, sem armas, sem defesa e sem ataque.

Valentina- Eu sei que você está envolvido no ataque contra o Brooklyn também, admita!

Envy- Droga, tiveram sorte dessa vez, mas isso não acaba aqui! – joga uma bomba de fumaça.

Elise- Ling, Dimitri! – grita ao ver que todos sufocam com tal bomba.

Ling- Estamos aqui. – assim que a fumaça se dissipa, eles notam que o lutador havia ido embora.

Malcolm- Cara covarde, na hora do vamos ver ele foge. – dizia indignado.

Eldar- Não sei não, eu não to gostando disso. Porque mandariam um lutador aqui? – estranhando.

Ellun- O que querem com Alexander e Brooklyn?

Valentina- Não sei, mas o Brooklyn é muito talentoso, pode ser que queiram usar ele para algum plano. – Elise a interrompe.

Elise- Não acha muita arrogância de sua parte, porque pegariam um lutadorzinho batido? – dizia em tom de cinismo.

Valentina- O que disse? – irritada.

Ling- Parem, temos mais com o que se preocupar.

Dimitri- Porque sempre falta um ringue de gel, para esses tipos de brigas. – tirando sarro das duas.

Eldar- Temos que procurar eles. – as duas equipes voltam para o hotel, procurar alguém que possa ajudar. Enquanto isso, voltando a mansão, que começa a pegar foto devido a explosão no primeiro andar.

Brooklyn- Vocês estão bem? – se levantando, assim como todos.

Alexander- A onde está essa bomba?

Ana- Para lá. – aponta para dentro do corredor.

Alexander- Não vai demorar muito, temos que sair daqui.

Brooklyn- Mas como vamos sair? – assustado com aquilo.

Kai- Vamos fazer uma. – entra em um dos cômodos. Pega beyblade e arrebenta uma das paredes.

Brooklyn- Você tá doido? Já viu a altura disso? – olhando a altura e o perigo que seria saltar dali.

Alexander- Mas é a única saída. – pulou da altura, a sua queda foi amortecida pelo gigante matagal.

Kai- Vamos rápido. – puxa a Ana e os dois se jogam. Ao chegar no chão.

Ana- Você é retardado, eu podia quebrar uma perna, mas quem tu pensa que é? – sai irritada do local, seguido do Kai. Brooklyn olha para os lados e salta pelo buraco. Assim eles escapam. Enquanto isso, uma luta árdua rolava entra os Bladebreakers e os Dark Knight, a luta estava equilibrada, mas os vilões levavam uma leve vantagem.

4° integrante- O que? – para com a luta. – Essa não.

Sakura- Eu disse que você ia cair. – falava de maneira furiosa para o outro.

4° integrante- Eu adoraria continuar essa luta, mas precisamos nos ausentar.

Tyson- Covarde, termine a luta!

4° integrante- Uma outra hora. VAMOS! – fala para Reaper e Daniel, que imediatamente saem do local.

Ray- O que foi agora?

Max- Eu não sei, eles estão tramando algo sem dúvidas.

Sakura- Vamos falar com o senhor Dickinson.

Tyson- Vão, eu vou procurar Ana.

Sakura- Para quê? Para se perder também, precisamos bolar um plano.

Ray- Eu concordo com o Tyson, não podemos deixar isso assim.

Sakura- Ana é minha amiga, eu cuido dela. – fala com raiva para Tyson.

Tyson- Mas fui eu que "a deixei", é minha obrigação, mas sim vá para o hotel, assim não me incomoda. – sai do local seguido pelos Bladebreakers.

Sakura- Eu juro Hiro, eu mato seu irmão.

Hiro- Esqueça isso. – tentando acalmar a namorada. Enquanto os Bladebreakers.

Ray- Gostei que tenha enfrentado a Sakura.

Max- Verdade, normalmente falam que ela é perigosa, você foi corajoso.

Tyson- Precisa bem mais do que uma emo recalcada para me botar medo. Mas temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer, que é achar Ana. – eles saem correndo abadia a dentro. Enquanto isso do lado de fora da mansão que estava totalmente em chamas.

Alexander- Você quase bota tudo a perder Hiwatari, a gente poderia ter morrido. – falava irritado, por causa de Kai ter ativado a bomba.

Kai- Eu ia providenciar isso, sorte que escaparam.

Brooklyn- Temos que ir ao hotel, eu não vou sossegar até ver minha equipe. – sai do local e vai direto para o hotel.

Kai- Tá legal? – perguntava para Ana que recuperava o fôlego.

Ana- To. – respirava fundo.

Alexander- Vai para onde? – dizia com raiva.

Kai- Te devo satisfação? – Alexander o encara.

Alexander- Com certeza deve estar metido nisso, porque pegaram a gente?

Kai- Não sei, mas com certeza, queria matá-los, ao invés de se meter comigo, vá procurar sua equipe. – empurra o Alexander, que revida com um soco, Kai dá mais um soco. – E outra se não fosse por mim você estaria morto agora, mas não seria má idéia. Ou seja, você me deve. – abre um sorriso vitorioso, sabe que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer e saber que Kai saiu como herói, principalmente por ter "salvo" Alex. Kai ia andando, Alexander abre um sorriso maquiavélico.

Alexander- Kai. – fala sério.

Kai- O quê? – fala irritado.

Alexander- Então eu pago minha dívida agora.

Kai- Do que está falando? – olhava irritado.

Alexander- Você "salvou" minha vida, tenho algo que vai mudar a sua, espero que para pior. – fala com sarcasmo, Kai apenas o ignora e vai saindo. – Carter é o seu pai. – Kai para de andar.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

O que acharam do capítulo? Peço desculpas pela demora, tive uns contra-tempos, mas está aqui, não esquente logo posto outro, dedicado a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram nesse capítulo e também dedicado a Eclairsakura, que passou no exame de motorista e agora também ter porte de arma, digo, carteira de motorista, mas é isso beijos e até mais.

PS: DESCULPE PELOS ERROS TENTEI TIRAR TODOS!


	50. Em pratos limpos?

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, desculpem pelo atraso, é que eu atrasei bastante. Por dois motivos um eu arrumei trampo, dois eu odiei o capítulo e refiz boa parte dele! Tem uma pequena comemoração do capítulo 50 no meu blog deem uma olhada lá. Mas está aqui o capítulo, dedicado a Jana Winchester que fez aniversário no dia 6 de março! Beijos querida! Vamos nessa!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS**: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia: **Você é analfabeto? Escreva-nos para ajuda gratuita!

**Divirtam-se! **

**Em pratos limpos.**

Após Alexander ter a língua maior que a boca.

Alexander- O Carter é o seu pai? – Kai para de andar.

Kai- O que disse? – não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

Alexander- Isso mesmo, Carter é seu pai. – abre um leve sorriso, ao ver a cara de fúria do Kai.

Kai- Você tá pedindo! – avança em Alexander, mas esse fica parado.

Alexander- Sabe o que é o mais engraçado? É que todo mundo já está sabendo, até seus amigos Bladebreakers. – abre um sorriso vitorioso, ao ver a cara do Kai. – Pergunte para qualquer um. – Kai olha com raiva para o Alex.

Kai- Eu não acredito em você. – dizia de jeito frio.

Alexander- O que eu ganho mentindo? – falava de jeito cínico. – Já dizendo a verdade. – abre um sorriso sádico. – Não vou mentir, ver sua cara de paspalho de que é o último a saber, isso é muito bom. – Kai olha com raiva.

Kai- Se for mentira, eu mato você. – Alexander e Kai se encaravam, um estava sério o outro está com raiva. Alexander continua encarando, mas simplesmente se vira e sai do local, Alexander saindo respira fundo, porque jogou mais uma bomba. Dessa vez pode haver mais feridos. – Depois terminamos essa conversa.

Ana- Cara... – fala surpresa.

Kai- Você sabia? – ele olha para Ana.

Ana- Não. E se eu fosse você iria tirar essa história a limpo. – falava séria.

Kai- E você? – fala normal, mas estava claro que sua mente estava longe já.

Ana- Sabe que não preciso de sua ajuda, você veio de metido. – fala já de um jeito convencido. Kai apenas olha para a abadia e vai para lá. Enquanto isso, no hotel, os Nightfall e a equipe Legião ainda estavam conversando sobre os desaparecimentos e sobre a luta.

Ling- Só sei que vou procurar o Alex. – ia saindo.

Brooklyn- Nem se dê ao trabalho. – aparecia Brooklyn no hotel.

Valentina- Brooklyn! – corre até Brooklyn e o abraça.

Malcolm- Onde você se meteu? – perguntava preocupado.

Brooklyn- Eu e Alexander fomos seqüestrados, mas conseguimos escapar. – falava mais aliviado.

Valentina- Como escaparam?

Ling- Cadê o Alex? – falava cada vez mais preocupada.

Brooklyn- Ele chegará aqui logo.

Ling- Eu vou atrás dele. – dizia desesperada.

Dimitri- Vou com você? – eles iam indo, mas Alexander aparece.

Ling- Alex! – corre até o namorado e o abraça. – Como você está? – dizia muito preocupada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Alexander- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Elise- Como escapou?

Dimitri- E como foi parar lá? – estranhando.

Alexander- Depois eu converso, vamos sair daqui.

Valentina- Nada disso, vai explicar o que aconteceu. – fala autoritária.

Alexander- Pergunte isso ao "joaninha" aí, eu não tenho que explicar nada! – fala de maneira "gentil".

Eldar- Alguém te disse que é muito mal educado? – falava friamente.

Alexander- Alguém falou com você? – esse já fala irritado. – Vamos sair daqui. – eles saem do local.

Malcolm- Que cara estúpido. – indignado. – Como ele pode tratar uma pessoa assim?

Brooklyn- Não é isso, mas passamos por momentos complicados. Vamos para o quarto preciso de um banho e comer alguma coisa. – vai andando rumo ao hotel, seguido por Valentina.

Ellun- Bem, temos que saber o que aconteceu. Também não dá pra esquecer sobre essa luta, não sei porque, mas sinto que ele estava atrás de algo ou alguém.

Eldar- Sabe, eu to achando que eles querem algo com o Alexander e o Brooklyn.

Malcolm- Porque diz isso? – curioso.

Eldar- Como havíamos comentado, eles são os rivais do Kai, agora descobrimos que Kai é neto do dono da ALB.

Malcolm- Tá dizendo que tem uma possibilidade de terem feito isso para beneficiar os bladebreakers? – não acreditando.

Ellun- É um bom motivo. Sempre teve o boato que eles estão sendo beneficiados, podem ter feito isso, sabendo que a culpa poderia cair em Voltaire.

Malcolm- Não faz sentido. – estranhando, resolveu sair do local, depois de ouvir essa teoria.

Eldar- Não ficaria surpreso, se isso fosse verdade. – olha para seu irmão.

Ellun- Vamos. – vão andando para o hotel. Enquanto isso Kai na abadia.

Tyson- Nada, e vocês? – eles se reúnem na mesma sala onde aconteceu a batalha.

Ray- Lugar nenhum, eles limparam tudo aqui. – dizia cansado.

Max- Ela não está aqui, temos que procurar em outro lugar.

Sakura- Onde? Se você tiver alguma idéia pode falar? – falava grosseiramente com Max.

Tyson- Cuidado com o jeito que fala.

Sakura- Cale a boca, se não vai sobrar pra você. – dizia ameaçando a Sakura.

Tyson- Como se eu tivesse medo de você. – falava normal.

Sakura- Eu to avisando, se não encontrar a Ana ou se a encontrar ferida, você morre.

Tyson- Vai à merda! – grita com a menina.

Sakura- Tá pedindo. – ia avançar em Tyson, mas Hiro a segura.

Hiro- Deixa disso Sakura, não vale a pena. - tentando acalmar a namorada.

Tyson- Ainda não sei o que vieram fazer aqui.

Hiro- Cale a boca Tyson. – ficando irritado.

Tyson- Não, cale a boca você Hiro!!! – grita irritado. – Cuide dessa emo e deixa a gente fazer nosso trabalho! – fala irritado. Hiro apenas o encara com raiva.

Kenny- Tyson vamos. Acho que sei onde podemos começar. – puxa Tyson, eles seguem para a saída da abadia, quando saem encontram Kai, que estava chegando.

Tyson- É o Kai? – estranhando. – É ele! – corre até o jovem.

Ray- O que está fazendo aqui? – surpreso ao ver ele ali.

Max- Como tá se sentindo? Você tá bem? – preocupado.

Tyson- Depois conversamos, não achamos a Ana aqui. Temos que procurar ela.

Kai- Não precisam se preocupar, isso já foi resolvido. – falava de maneira fria.

Sakura- Como não se preocupar? Ela é minha amiga! – irritada com aquilo.

Kai- Ela está bem, capaz até de ter chegado ao hotel. – dizia frio.

Sakura- Como sabe disso? – estranhando.

Kai- Eu não tenho tempo para lhe dar explicações, vá lá e veja por si só. – começa se exaltar.

Sakura- Olha o tom de voz comigo. – encarando Kai.

Kai- O que tá fazendo aqui? Some! – irritado. Sakura apenas o olha, estranha um pouco, mas vai embora, junto com Hiro.

Tyson- Cara que bom que tudo se resolveu. – dizia aliviado, coloca a mão no ombro do Kai. Só que olha para o Tyson com raiva e o empurra. – Cara que isso? – de cara com o que aconteceu.

Ray- O que deu em você?

Kai- Venham! – Kai foi andando, sendo seguido pelos demais. O caminho todo até o hotel, foi no silêncio absoluto, ninguém conversava, porque eles estavam com medo de que algo tenha acontecido. Ao chegarem no hotel.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? Porque essa grosseria?

Kai- Eu faço as perguntas? Eu quero umas explicações. – dizia com muita raiva.

Max- Mas que tipo de explicações? – curioso.

Kai- Vocês sabiam de alguma coisa? – olhava sério.

Tyson- Sabíamos do que? – estava achando estranho.

Ray- _**Ele descobriu. **_– olhou assustado.

Kai- Sabe do que estou falando. – olhou para o Ray, que apenas confirmou.

Max- Sabe o que? – não entendendo a situação.

Kai- Que boato é esse de Carter ser meu pai? – olha com raiva.

Tyson- Como assim? – tentando disfarçar.

Kai- Então vocês sabiam?

Ray- Sabíamos, Carter queria conversar com você em particular, em um momento mais apropriado.

Tyson- Eu sei que deveríamos falar com você, mas eu não achei certo, era bem melhor você ficar sabendo pelo Carter, do que por outra pessoa.

Ray- Como você soube disso?

Kai- O que isso importa? – dizia irritado. – Tinham a obrigação de me contar! – dizia tão irritado quase que surtando.

Max- Calma Kai, veja pelo lado bom. – tentando acalmar o amigo. – Pelo menos o Carter é uma boa pessoa, sem falar que Dickinson será um avô muito melhor, do jeito que Voltaire jamais foi.

Kai- O que? – os bladebreakers ao ver a cara de espanto de Kai, era fato... Kai sabia de Carter mas não de Dickinson. – Estão dizendo que... – ao ver a caras dos meninos. Ele simplesmente sai do local correndo, mas não para longe por que queria ficar sozinho, e sim para a sede da ALB, precisa tirar satisfações.

Tyson- Droga! – assustado com o que poderia acontecer.

Ray- Vamos! – eles saem correndo atrás do Kai. Enquanto isso Ana já tinha chegado ao hospital, ao entrar dá de cara com Carter e Dickinson.

Carter- Ana o que está fazendo aqui? – estranhando.

Ana- Vim fazer umas compras, eu vi que as camas de hospitais estão em promoção. – falava normal. – Tá, vão para a sede da ALB.

Sr. Dickinson- Porque? – curioso.

Ana- Uma bomba acabou de estourar, com certeza tem alguém que vai querer tirar satisfações.

Carter- Como assim? – não entendo a situação.

Ana- Você vai ver.

Carter- Porque não fala de uma vez? – irritando-se.

Ana- Acho melhor esperar a hora certa. – fala com um pouco de cinismo, vai até uma enfermeira e pede ajuda com seus ferimentos.

Sr. Dickinson- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – estranhando.

Carter- Droga... – imaginando o que seria. – Vamos para a ALB.

Sr. Dickinson- Será que... Falaram para ele? – assustado.

Carter- Com certeza. – eles vão para o hotel.

Ana- Podem ir. a Ana aqui não é importante! – dizia irritada sendo levada pela enfermeira. – Como se eu precisasse né? – falando com a enfermeira. – Eu não preciso. Só preciso dos curativos né?

Enfermeira- Se você ficar quieta ajuda. – dizia curta e grossa.

Ana- Foi criada pelos melhores estábulos da Europa! – irritada com a grosseria da outra. Senhor Dickinson e Carter vão até a filial. Assim que chegam ao escritório, Carter fecha a porta e Dickinson olha com preocupação para Carter.

Sr. Dickinson- Acredito que alguém contou para ele.

Carter- Se caso isso acontecer eu vou matar o desgraçado. – começando a se estressar.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter se acalme, pode ser que tenha sido outra coisa. – nisso Kai aparece chutando a porta para abrir, assim que entra fecha com mais raiva ainda.

Kai- Eu exijo uma explicação... AGORA!!!

Carter- Vamos conversar. – coloca uma cadeira a frente de Kai, mas este com tanta raiva que sentia joga a cadeira para o lado.

Kai- Há quanto tempo sabiam?

Sr. Dickinson- Eu descobri logo depois da batalha contra a BEGA.

Carter- Descobri antes, depois desses anos eu tentei te procurar... – Kai interrompe.

Kai- Realmente, foi muito difícil. Todas as lutas estavam passando em canais de televisão, rádio, internet pelo mundo inteiro, entendo sua dificuldade. – dizia com cinismo, o tom de voz dele só aumentava.

Carter- Eu queria contar, mas num momento apropriado.

Kai- "Momento apropriado"? Para quem? – olhava com cada vez mais raiva, a cada palavra de Carter, a raiva do Kai só aumentava.

Sr. Dickinson- Se acalma Kai. – se aproximando de Kai, para tentar amenizar a situação.

Kai- Me acalmar? – empurra Dickinson. – Não me peça pra ter calma! Eu confiei em você, achei que pelo menos você não mentiria, mas pelo jeito fui idiota, você queria sua maldita equipe, para levantar a ALB, que estava falida!

Sr. Dickinson- Não é isso. Por favor, nos deixe tentar te explicar?

Carter- Sempre que eu tentava falar, não achei um momento apropriado.

Kai- MENTIRA!!! Vocês nunca me procuraram para conversar, nunca tentaram! – os Bladebreakers chegam ao escritório.

Carter- Qual de vocês contou? – olhava para os bladebreakers.

Kenny- Não fomos nós.

Tyson- Não podíamos contar, senhor Dickinson pediu para gente manter isso em segredo. – tentava se explicar com Kai.

Ray- Tem que ver que nas últimas semanas não tinha como falar com você.

Kai- Vocês calem a boca! – falando para os bladebreakers.

Max- Kai, por favor se acalme.

Kai- Não ouviram? – olhava com raiva para os bladebreakers.

Carter- Eles não tiveram culpa, eu pedi para não contarem nada!

Tyson- Não tínhamos o direito.

Kenny- Era melhor Carter ou o senhor Dickinson contar.

Kai- Vocês tinham a obrigação de me contar! – falava com raiva para os Bladebreakers. – Não éramos uma equipe?

Max- Ainda somos, Kai nos desculpe, mas...

Kai- Me poupe dessa desculpinhas, que esperavam o "momento certo" ou "não tinham direito"! – o clima estava pesado, Kai estava com a raiva à flor da pele.

Carter- Chega disso, você já sabe e essa raiva toda não ajuda nada!

Kai- Espera quem é você para me falar alguma coisa? Não era ninguém antes e não será ninguém agora! – aquilo foi uma facada para Carter. – To pouco me lixando agora com isso.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai por favor, pense que é uma chance de... – Kai interrompe de novo.

Kai- Chance de quê? Eu não quero mais ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, me perdoe por não ter falado antes, você está certo, mas eu quero consertar as coisas, quero um dia poder de te chamar de neto.

Kai- Esqueça isso, você não é muito diferente de Voltaire, gente mentirosa como você, não quero mais saber!

Carter- Mais respeito! – dando a bronca em Kai, para defender Dickinson.

Kai- Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sua! – encara Carter, logo em seguida olha para Dickinson. – Você é a maior decepção da minha vida! Todos vocês!

Carter- Olha aqui... – Carter encara Kai, tudo bem que estava nervoso, mas não agüentava ver seu pai sendo insultado.

Kai- Vai bancar o machão agora? – empurra Carter, encarava com fúria e sem medo algum. Carter fica olhando para o jovem. – Em pensar que eu comecei a acreditar em voc~es, acreditava em equipe, na palavra "Equipe", acreditava em você. – apontava para Dickinson e os Bladebreakers. – Você para mim continua um estranho! EU ODEIO TODOS VOCÊS!! Esqueçam que me conheceram, porque eu já fiz isso!! – ia saindo. Tyson tenta intervir.

Tyson- Kai, por favor, escute eles! – Kai apenas se vira e dá um soco em Tyson.

Kai- VÃO PARA INFERNO! – Kai sai com muita raiva do escritório, batendo a porta.

Sr. Dickinson- Deveríamos ter contado antes. – estava triste diante a situação.

Ray- Está bem Tyson? – ajudando Tyson a se levantar.

Tyson- Estou sim! – estava um pouco chateado e com raiva por causa do soco.

Sr. Dickinson- Nunca esperava essa reação do Kai. – Carter apenas estava quieto. – Carter, você está bem? – preocupado.

Carter- To. – estava chateado. – Temos que deixar ele se acalmar, para daí conversamos certo.

Ray- Temos que procurar ele, conversar.

Tyson- Não, Carter tem razão, vamos dar um tempo, enfrentar o Kai agora não é uma boa. – passando a mão no rosto, estava doendo devido à pancada. Kai passava com raiva pelo hotel notava as pessoas o olhando e falando coisas, até que encontra com Alexander, junto com os Nightfall.

Alexander- Então Kai, pela sua cara de paspalho, com certeza já teve uma agradável conversa. – dizia com cinismo.

Ling- Alex! – repreende o ruivo. – Kai eu sinto muito, imagino o quanto isso deve ser difícil. – Alexander ao olhar a cena.

Alexander- Você é patético Hiwatari. – olhava Kai com desprezo. – Estava tão óbvio só você não viu. – Kai olha com raiva para o Alexander, que sem pensar duas vezes acerta um soco no ruivo, que o derruba, Alexander se levanta e revida, os dois começam uma troca de socos e chutes.

Ling- Parem com isso!

Elise- Alexander vamos embora! – sai correndo.

Dimitri- Não esquente eu separo! – pega um cadeira e dá nas costas do Kai.

Ling- Dimitri! – repreendendo.

Dimitri- O que? – gostando da briga, Kai olha com raiva para Dimitri, empurra Alexander para longe, vai até Dimitri, que tenta dar um soco, Kai segura o punho do loiro, começa a dar porrada no loiro, que tenta revidar, mas não estava conseguindo. Joga o loiro em cima do Alexander.

Kai- Venham! – chamando os dois para a briga.

Alexander- Você é um idiota!

Kai- Seu lixo! – dá mais um soco em Alexander. – Espero que esteja gostando do agradecimento! – pega um pedaço da cadeira e acerta a cabeça do Alexander, que desmaia.

Ling- Alex! – vai ajudar o namorado.

Kai- Agora é sua vez! – Dimitri olha o Alexander desacordado.

Ling- Kai vá embora! – Kai olhava com raiva para o Dimitri.

Elise- Dimitri venha. – puxando o loiro, que também estava com raiva, mas este estava com muita raiva.

Dimitri- Você vai me pagar! – se desvencilha de Elise e vai para cima do Kai.

Kai- Pense duas vezes seu pseudo-psicopata! – dá mais um soco em Dimitri.

Elise- Chega! Kai você está louco? O que deu em você?

Kai- Não se meta!

Elise- Vá embora! – Kai olha para o Alexander no chão, desmaiado, abre um leve sorriso vitorioso e sai. Minutos depois ele vai até a praça vermelha, se senta em um dos bancos, pensando no assunto, no que havia acontecido, ainda estava com raiva.

Voltaire- Sabia que estava aqui. – a última pessoa que ele queria aparecesse está ao seu lado.

Kai- Me deixe em paz! – se levanta e ia indo embora.

Voltaire- Apesar de tudo eu te conheço, sou o único que te conhece. – Kai para. – Eu sei que quando está com raiva vem para cá. – ele olhou para o Kai. – Eu sei que está com raiva, eu sabia sobre o Dickinson, mas foi bom você ouvir dele, já que ele sempre foi o bonzinho da história. – Eu sei que se enganou com todos, não te culpo. – ele se levantou e foi a frente de Kai. – Por isso eu tenho uma proposta para você. – Kai olha para Voltaire.

**Fim do capítulo!**

Então gente, mais de duas semanas, mas eu explico, arrumei trampo e para os íntimos sabem o que aconteceu, estou tão atarefada, sem mentira, mas não esquente eu vou atualizar a fic ok?

Outra que eu ando muuuuito desanimada com essa fic, cada vez mais eu tenho menos vontade, espero que isso passe logo, Beijos a todos! Em especial a Jana Winchester.

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


	51. Uma tarde Dark

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem, depois de quase 3 meses sem um capítulo, porque se não é o desanimo, é o PC, se não é o PC, é o meu tempo, ou melhor a falta dele. Mas eu venho com prazer lhes dizer... O ANAMATEIA VOLTOOOOU! ANAMATEIA VOLTOOOU! ANAMATEIA VOLTOOOOOUOOOOUUU! *pulando feito uma retardada*  
Mas assim, o motivo da minha demora é por motivos óbvios, que não é nenhuma surpresa para aqueles que ME CONHECEM e sabem o que eu e minha família passamos no mês de Janeiro.  
Esta tudo ótimo na vida profissional, mas a pessoal por um lado ainda não estava nos conformes, ainda tenho que encarar algumas situações que a vida está me dando, meu tempo está bem limitado, porque além de trabalhar tenho uma casa pra cuidar e não posso relaxar, mas o motivo de eu estar aqui hoje é para dar boa notícia: Fui efetivada agora posso graças a Deus ficar mais tranqüila com meu trabalho e a casa estou conseguindo manter, e a fic eu vou poder postar, não sei se com a mesma freqüência de antes, mas garanto que não será tão demorado. Espero que gostem do capítulo, que eu fiz, refiz e refiz de novo, até ficar no meu gosto.  
Eu não vou postar UM CAPÍTULO POR SEMANA, só por postar e sim a fic tem que ficar boa, não vou escrever qualquer porcaria e postar, foi com muita luta que consegui fazer e manter a fic, mas eu fiquei contente com meu resultado, espero que também gostem. Um muito obrigado a todos que me apóiam nessa fase difícil que eu to passando, mas com certeza eu vou superar. Vamos com a fic?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia: **"Extra! Jogadores de Vôlei promovem nova onda de saques!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Uma tarde Dark. **

Kai não ficou nada alegre ao saber sobre Carter e Dickinson e sua ligação com ambos, Voltaire aparece.

Kai- Me deixe em paz! – se levanta e ia indo embora.

Voltaire- Apesar de tudo eu te conheço, sou o único que te conhece. – Kai para. – Eu sei que quando está com raiva vem para cá. – ele olhou para o Kai. – Eu sei que está com raiva, eu sabia sobre o Dickinson, mas foi bom você ouvir dele, já que ele sempre foi o bonzinho da história. – Eu sei que se enganou com todos, não te culpo. – ele se levantou e foi à frente de Kai. – Por isso eu tenho uma proposta para você. – Kai olha para Voltaire.

Enquanto isso os Bladebreakers estavam no escritório.

Sr. Dickinson- Deveríamos procurá-lo para falar com ele. Não podemos mais deixar adiar essa conversa.

Tyson- Mas não adianta ele não vai ouvir, pelo menos não agora.

Ray- Eu concordo com o Sr. Dickinson, não dá mais para deixar isso assim.

Max- Bem, podemos ir procurar por ele.

Kenny- Mas como a Rússia não é um lugar pequeno não.

Ray- Ele acabou de sair, não deve estar muito longe.

Carter- Eu vou com vocês. – disse já pegando um casaco e preparando a chave do carro.

Ray- Vamos, você vem Tyson?

Tyson- Vamos! – eles saem do local. – descendo o saguão, aparece Suzy.

Suzy- Ray, posso falar com você?

Ray- Desculpe mas estou meio ocupado agora. – dizia de um jeito normal.

Suzy- Mas eu preciso falar com você.

Ray- Eu já vou indo! – grita para os bladebreakers. – Não me leve a mal, mas é que eu estou com um pouco de pressa.

Suzy- Eu queria apenas lhe pedir desculpas por outro dia.

Ray- Não precisa se desculpar.

Suzy- Preciso sim, eu errei. Me comportei como uma menina mimada, fui grosseira, por isso eu peço desculpas.

Ray- Eu sinto muito se te magoei ou te envergonhei.

Suzy- Você não tem que se desculpar, eu fui a errada. – dizia envergonhada.

Ray- Eu realmente preciso ir, mas podemos conversar depois, aí conversamos com calma. – dizia já gentil como sempre foi.

Suzy- Claro, com certeza.

Ray- Ok, até mais! – e sai correndo do local. Voltando para o lugar onde estavam Kai, Voltaire e os Dark Knight.

Kai- Não estou interessado. – ia saindo, mas Voltaire segura seu braço.

Voltaire- Sei como se sente um idiota, sei que quer vingança, afinal você é um Hiwatari, eu te conheço. Sei que quer fazer com que paguem, por te-lo feito de idiota.

Kai- Você não me conhece. – encarava Voltaire com raiva.

Voltaire- Claro que sim, acha que um general não conhece seu soldado. – olha com cinismo. – Pode enganar a qualquer um, menos a mim, eu te ofereço a oportunidade de acabar com Dickinson e Carter.

Kai- Não to interessando. – solta o braço e se afasta do velho. – Não sou mais sua marionete. – olhava com raiva e encarando Voltaire. – Eu sei do seu plano. – aquilo fez Voltaire dar uns passos para trás.

Voltaire- Não sabe.

Kai- Demorou para descobrir o que queria com a Black Dranzer, mas a resposta foi clara. Por isso está atacando os lutadores. – Posso ter me distraído um pouco, mas saiba que meu maior objetivo é acabar com sua raça! – dizia ameaçando Voltaire.

Voltaire- Acha que eu tenho medo de um garoto igual a você? – encarava Kai. – Eu sei que na hora em que você for me atacar não terá a coragem necessária para isso.

Kai- Vai achando! – os dois se encaravam.

Voltaire- Sabe por quê? Porque simplesmente, jamais um cachorro desobedece seu dono, pode se fazer de independente, mas eu sempre serei seu dono, quando você menos esperar estará fazendo o que eu mando, como sempre. – abre um sorriso.

Kai- Está enganado! – dizia alterando o tom de voz. – Guarde minhas palavras: Eu não sou mais seu soldado e você nunca foi meu dono! – ia saindo, Voltaire só o encara com raiva, mas abre um leve sorriso.

Voltaire- Não venha me dizer que eu não tentei. – dizia com muito sarcasmo. – Agora que você me deu a certeza que não irá se unir a mim, não preciso mais de você! – aparece os Dark Knight na frente do Kai. – Com certeza precisa de uma lição parecida com a que levou na china, porém, dessa vez não ficará vivo. Envy e Reaper estavam com as bazucas lançadoras. – Vou mandar sua cabeça de presente para Dickinson. – só faz um sinal dos lutadores atacarem, Reaper, Daniel e o 4° integrante atacam Kai, Envy ia atacar, mas Voltaire o para. – Se falhar de novo, garanto que será a última.

Envy- Não irei falhar mestre! – sai em disparado para a batalha.

4° integrante- Vocês três cuidem da Dranzer, eu acabo com o Kai.

Reaper- Você é quem sabe. – prepara para atacar à fênix.

Kai- Venham, eu acabo com todos vocês.

4° integrante- É seu fim animal! – Enquanto isso, os bladebreakers e Carter estavam procurando Kai, eles se encontram na frente do hotel.

Tyson- Alguma noticia?

Ray- Nada.

Carter- Eu to preocupado.

Tyson- Não esquente, quando eu o achar, eu vou trazer ele nem que seja pelos cabelos! – tentando animar o ambiente.

Ray- Hehehehe... isso eu pego pra ver! – tirando sarro.

Carter- Rsrsrsrs... – olha para o nada, mas ainda pensa no garoto. – Esteja bem filho. – Max e Kenny aparecem correndo.

Max- Gente, gente. Achamos.

Tyson- Bom!

Kenny- Bom nada, Voltaire e seus lacaios estão com ele.

Max- E estão lutando. – todos olham preocupados.

Carter- Vamos lá. Estão muito longe?

Max- Não, mas vamos depressa. – sai correndo, sendo seguidos pelos demais. Enquanto isso, por incrível que pareça Kai estava dando trabalhos para o temido 4° integrante.

Kai- O que foi imbecil? Não ta dando conta? – provocava o individuo.

4° integrante- Está confiante demais para o meu gosto. Baphomet. – a fera bit sai da beyblade e na hora usa suas faixas destruidoras, mas Kai desvia dos ataques.

Kai- Afinal quem é você? – dizia irritado.

4° integrante- Eu já disse, alguém que vai te mandar direto para o inferno.

Kai- Muito papo! Dranzer agora ataque... – antes que pudesse terminar o ataca Kai para.

Voltaire- Chega disso, melhor se acalmar se não quiser ver seus miolos no chão. – dizia com raiva e apontando uma arma para a cabeça do neto. – É o seu fim. – aí por um rápido golpe, uma beyblade bate na mão de Voltaire.

Tyson- Não acredito, vai lutar beyblade e nem nos chama? Que horror.

Voltaire- Como são intrometidos.

Tyson- Isso só tende a piorar.

Voltaire- Mas isso vai acabar, destrua-os. Porém... – os Dark Knights se viram para voltaire.

Reaper- Já entendi mestre. – só fez um sinal de positivo para os demais Dark.

4° integrante- Você é meu! – dizia com raiva.

Kai- Você é patético.

Tyson- Pode vir você seus covardes.

Max- Podemos dizer que agora estamos em igualdade.

Daniel- Bem agora ficou mais interessante, vamos acabar com todos vocês.

Ray- Vocês falam demais, quero ver isso no beyblade. – irritado. Todos lançam a beyblade, e começa uma luta.

Tyson- Porque estão trabalhando com Voltaire?

Reaper- Isso não é da sua conta! – diz com raiva.

Tyson- Não vê que ele está usando você, seja lá para o que for, terá uma hora em que ele não irá mais precisar de você... – Reaper ataca Tyson com força.

Reaper- Não quero saber! – e começa atacar de várias maneiras de forma que a cada golpe feria Tyson.

Ray- Tyson agüenta! – ia ajudar o amigo.

Daniel- Não, você luta comigo.

Ray- Seu maldito. – ficando com raiva.

Daniel- Tá ficando irritadinha? Saiba que você não é nada, não me dará trabalho algum.

Ray- Ah é? Vou te mostrar. DRIGER! – a beyblade de Ray começa a girar mais rápido.

Kai- Não faz isso! – fala alto.

Ray- O que? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Kai- Se fizer isso eles irão matar a Driger.

Ray- Droga! – nisso Ray se distrai e a beyblade começa a cambalear.

Daniel- É seu fim Ray. – nisso a beyblade de Daniel ataca com tanta força a Driger que bastou um golpe para que a beyblade rachasse.

Max- Ray! – mas Envy entra na frente.

Envy- Não tão rápido.

Max- Não me irrite. – já irritado.

Envy- É seu fim! – e ataca Max.

Max- Já chega! DRACIEL ATAQUE MAREMOTO SUBMARINO! – e Draciel ataca com todas as forças a beyblade de envy.

Envy- Acha que pode me vencer? – dizia com raiva.

Max- Não custa tentar! Draciel! – e as duas beyblades vão para o "pega pra capar", uma atacando violentamente a outra. Enquanto isso Reaper estava apenas com um sorriso na boca.

Tyson- Do que está rindo?

Reaper- Você não é mais aquele lutador de antes, está fora de forma, fraco e impotente.

Tyson- O que? – estranhando totalmente.

Reaper- Bem, eu te aconselho a voltar a treinar, para que seja o lutador de antes.

Tyson- Vou te mostrar! – ia atacar.

Reaper- Mas não quero ver agora! Atacar. – ele fala calmo e quase que não dá pra ouvir, mas a beyblade emana uma sombra negra do dela e começa girar muito rápido.

Tyson- O que isso?

Reaper- Apenas uma amostra do meu verdadeiro poder.

Voltaire- Reaper. – olhou sério para o rapaz.

Reaper- Não se preocupe mestre. – e encara novamente Tyson. – Acabou! – faz apenas um leve movimento com a mão e a beyblade de Reaper ataca Dragoon, o golpe é tão forte que joga o Tyson para longe.

Ray- Tyson! – preocupado ao ver Tyson jogado à uns 10 metros de distância.

Daniel- Faça companhia a ele! – e lança a beyblade para cima do Ray, atingindo o jovem no estomago e lançando ele para longe.

Kai- Ray, Tyson! – assustado ao ver a facilidade que os dois foram derrotados.

4° Integrante- Viu isso? Isso sim que é poder de verdade! – e Baphomet amarra Kai, imediatamente vai sugando as energias de Kai, que cai de joelhos. – Você vê agora? Não tem chance. – e Baphomet aperta mais o jovem. Vê seus amigos? Eles vão cair um a um.

Max- Errado! – grita de longe, e num ataque surpresa bate na beyblade de Envy.

Envy- O que? – assustado com o ataque.

Max- Mexeu com os meus amigos, mexeu comigo! DRACIEL! – a fera bit sai da beyblade e atacava Envy, até tenta se defender mas é tarde, a beyblade para de girar.

Envy- Essa não! – Voltaire apenas olha com uma cara de desprezo para Envy, mas ao olhar a arma no chão e vai até ela e a pega.

Carter- Melhor pensar duas vezes. – torce o braço de Voltaire e tira a arma do velho.

Voltaire- Você de novo? – olha com raiva.

Carter- Como não aprendeu a lição da última vez, eu vou ter o prazer te dar uma segunda aula. – dizia com raiva e sem dó acerta um gancho em Voltaire.

Voltaire- Eu vou acabar com sua raça Carter eu te juro. – dizia ameaçando.

Carter- Deixe-os em paz! – ameaçando Voltaire.

Voltaire- Até falaria, mas fale isso para meus lutadores! – dizia com um sorriso cínico para Carter, que olha para Daniel e Reaper.

Max- Galera! – vai até Tyson e Ray que estavam desacordados. – acordem. – tentando acordar os amigos.

Ray- Max? Você... está bem? – perguntava fraco e machucado devido ao golpe.

Max- Estou, mas cara, você se machucou muito? – ajudando Ray.

Ray- Temos que ver o Tyson... – tentando se levantar. Daniel e Reaper se aproximaram.

Daniel- Bem, vocês não são nada. Então não há problemas para acabar com vocês. – de repente uma beyblade preta aparece.

Reaper- Mas... – olhou para trás era Sakura.

Sakura- Acho melhor vocês irem embora.

Max- Sakura o que está fazendo aqui? – dizia surpreso.

Ana- E aí, beleza? – dizia animada e com algumas faixas pelo corpo. – Eu sabia que esses animais viriam então. To aqui. – com seu sorriso gozador de sempre.

Sakura- Andam vão embora antes que se arrependam.

Daniel- Não acha que está muito confiante sua pseudo-gotica? Sabe que para acabar com você, é um segundo.

Ana- Mané, não conseguiu nem acabar comigo, esqueça tu ta com a moral baixa. – O 4° integrante vira o rosto para Voltaire.

Voltaire- Bem, por hora esse combate não me convém. – faz um sinal para os lutadores.

4° integrante- Infelizmente temos que sair, mas eu voltarei para acabar com tua raça. – faz um sinal com a mão e Baphomet solta Kai. – Até mais ver seu maldito.

Voltaire- Você vai se arrepender, vou atacar onde dói mais! – ameaçou Carter.

Carter- Pago pra ver! – respondendo no mesmo tom. – passou pelo Tyson que estava acordando mas ainda zonzo.

Voltaire- Você vai ter o seu Tyson. – fala baixo ao olhar o jovem blader e sai seguido dos bladebreakers.

4° integrante- Você é a próxima! – diz num tom ameaçador para Ana.

Ana- Hehehe... não conseguiu quando teve chance! – dizia vitoriosa.

4° integrante- Vou ter o prazer de te mostrar isso no stadium. – fala sério. – até mais! – e sai.

Ana- Otário. – corre até o Tyson. – Como tu ta moleque? – ajudando ele a se levantar.

Tyson- Eu estou bem... mas o que aconteceu para eles irem embora?

Carter- Depois vemos isso, vamos para o hotel, temos que cuidar desses ferimentos e ir para o hospital está fora de questão. – foi ajudar o Kai que estava zonzo, mas tinha força suficiente para empurrar Carter.

Kai- Não encosta em mim. – se levanta.

Kenny- Como você está Kai? – falando com um pouco de receio.

Kai- Temos que conversar, apenas nós. – olhava para os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Com certeza. Vamos.

Sakura- Temos que nos preparar, Voltaire não vai parar por aqui.

Kai- Você vem junto! – falando sério para Sakura.

Ana- Porque?

Kai- Temos que conversar. – eles saem, mas Carter tenta mais uma vez tentar puxar uma conversa com Kai.

Carter- Kai precisamos conversar.

Kai- Eu não quero, com certeza não agora. – falava sério e frio, Carter apenas olha para o jovem e eles saem do local. Mas estavam sendo observados.

4° integrante- Bem, agora as coisas vão mudar, esperem na final do campeonato. – tira o capuz que cobria o rosto.

Voltaire- Bem, na luta contra os Bladebreakers você poderá ir, mas já sabe da regra.

4° integrante- Uma luta contra o Tyson não me interessa.

Voltaire- Então reze para que ele lute primeiro. – se afasta do rapaz.

4° integrante- Vamos ver se me reconhece. – abre um leve sorriso sádico e vai embora.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

Po minha gente bonita, espere que tenham gostado do capítulo, uma coisa eu garanto a identidade desse quarto integrante está quase sendo revelada. Só que vai dizer que vocês não pensaram que eu iria fazer o clichê do Kai indo para o lado negro da força, por causa disso? hUhuahauhauhauahu façam meu favor, pensem em algo que vocês jamais fariam na fic, aí eu farei!

Mas é isso mandem reviews, beijos e até a próxima fui!


	52. Disfarçando o Esquema

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem eu venho por meio desta dizer que vou excluir essa fic... to zuando, venho com mais um capítulo que vai mudar o que as pessoas pensam sobre planos e tals... como eu disse vou tentar o máximo possível para fazer um capítulo melhor que o outro. Mas é isso, vocês verão como o sádico do Voltaire pode ser ainda mais filodaputa que ele é! Vamos nessa? Dedicados a Xia Matusyama, a Jana Winchester e EclairSakura.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

Frase do dia: "**Cão bravo perdido. A quem achar, sinceras desculpas."**

**Divirtam-se! **

**Disfarçando o esquema.**

Após uma batalha conta os Dark Knight, no qual perdem feio com exceção de Max, os Bladebreakers, mais ou menos, recuperados se juntam para uma pequena conversa com Ana e Sakura.

Tyson- Antes de mais nada mais nada, Kai eu sinto muito de não ter te contato... – antes de continuasse Kai interrompe.

Kai- Não é sobre esse assunto que eu quero falar. – fala sério para o jovem do boné. – Temos que deter Voltaire, isso é muito mais importante do que qualquer assunto por hora. – encara Carter com raiva, este apenas o olha.

Ray- O Kai tem razão, temos que nos preparar, esses caras não tão de brincadeira, eles matam as feras bit, imaginem o que não podem fazer com uma pessoa!

Max- Mas se nos unirmos eles não podem com a gente.

Kai- Não, eles acabaram com duas equipes, eles estavam unidos.

Max- Mas Kai, nós somos os Bladebreakers. – dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Kai- Por isso não podemos cometer nenhuma burrada, porque não será nossas vidas apenas em jogo, será nossas feras bit, garanto que se eles pegarem sua fera bit, não devolveram.

Tyson- Eles eliminaram os Brazuka's e os campeões, o que eles não farão com a gente.

Sakura- Tá, mas porque me chamou? – encarava Kai.

Kai- Não precisa ser um gênio para saber que Voltaire está te vigiando.

Sakura- Porque diz isso? – se assustando com o que poderia ser a resposta.

Ana- E depois dizem que você é superdotada. Você foi atacada uma vez né?

Sakura- Sim, na china, mas eles foram embora.

Kai- E agora que você aparece, Voltaire desiste da luta.

Sakura- Acha que então estão querendo me usar?

Kai- Tome cuidado daqui por diante, todos são suspeitos.

Sakura- Mas se eu fui atacada, então eles também querem usar Ana.

Ana- Não, comigo é outra história.

Sakura- Como assim?

Ana- Lugar errado, hora errada, mas esse tipo de assunto é para se contar no bar, na companhia de uma cerveja gelada. E outra, se Voltaire quer que Sakura vá para o lado negro da força, acham mesmo que ele só está atrás de um lutador?

Tyson- Como assim, não entendi agora?

Ana- Bem, pense meu amigo do boné vermelho, lembre de todas as pessoas que foram atacados, vocês, Sakura, os brasileiros, os campeões.

Ray- Tá mais e daí?

Ana- Pense, em quem eles deram um fim e em quem eles "apenas lutaram".

Kenny- Entendi o que você está falando, assim como não atacaram pela segunda vez Sakura, temos que ver quem mais foi atacado, porém, não teve a fera bit assassinada.

Tyson- Temos que falar com todas as equipes, avisar a todos para tomarem cuidado.

Ana- Deixem isso comigo.

Tyson- Mas...

Ana- Vocês tem uma luta para amanhã, trate de se prepararem. Porque os Dark Knight são perigosos, principalmente o Envy.

Kai- Porque o Envy?

Ana- Porque ele trabalha para Voltaire. – todos ficam chocados ao saber.

Kai- Como sabe?

Ana- Simplesmente eu sei ta.

Sakura- Temos que falar com os Dark Knight, Reaper e Daniel.

Ray- Não é bom, se Envy faz parte do clã de Voltaire, não duvido que os outros dois não estejam envolvidos.

Sakura- Mas e se não forem todos? – seu celular começa a tocar. – Alô? Dayse, o que aconteceu? – a cada palavra que Dayse dizia,Sakura se assustava mais. – O quê? Já estamos indo.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? – preocupado.

Sakura- Os Dark Knight não são do clã de Voltaire.

Kai- Porque?

Sakura- Eles foram atacados. – sem pensar duas vezes, eles saem correndo para o hotel, mas não antes de Carter tentar mais uma vez falar com seu filho.

Carter- Kai, precisamos conversar, colocar tudo em ordem.

Kai- Não, tenho coisas mais importantes. – ia saindo, mas Carter segura seu braço.

Carter- Mas Kai, isso é tão importante quanto... – Kai se desvencilha de Carter e o olha com raiva.

Kai- Não, só será importante, quando eu decidir isso! – respira fundo. – Vou pedir uma coisa, me deixe em paz, não quero saber de conversas. Não estou com a mínima paciência para ouvir você ou Dickinson. – falava sério, Carter estava começando a se cansar daquilo.

Carter- Uma hora ou outra vamos ter que conversar! – começa a se exaltar.

Kai- Não é assim que a banda toca! – responde a altura. – Vocês me disseram que nunca acharam um "momento apropriado" de me contar a verdade, agora eu não darei essa oportunidade! – sai do local.

Carter- Kai, espera! – mas não adiantou o jovem sai. Mas isso ao chegar no hotel, os bladebreakers encontram Reaper e Daniel, muito machucados.

Dori- O que aconteceu com vocês? – ajudando os Dark Knight com os ferimentos.

Daniel- Apareceram alguns caras, depois descobrimos que Envy se juntou a eles. – respirava pesado. – Lutamos para não perdermos nossas feras bit.

Dayse- Deve ser difícil, um amigo trair vocês.

Daniel- Tudo bem, isso é o de menos, temos coisas mais importantes no momentos. – falava sério.

Ruby- Mas assim, eles atacaram vocês assim do nada?

Daniel- Não entendo porque fomos atacados. – falava sério, mas no fundo contava apenas uma história triste. Enquanto isso, Reaper olhava a confusão, mas sua mente estava longe.

**Flashback.**

_Voltaire- Vocês falharam de novo! – eles estavam na antiga abadia. – Deveriam ter acabado com eles! – dizia com muita raiva._

_Reaper- Mas o senhor viu o que aconteceu, não era possível. – dizia o mais calmo possível, estavam os Dark Knight ajoelhados diante de Voltaire. _

_Voltaire- Acha que eu sou cego? – dizia com raiva. _

_4° Integrante- Eu estava prestes a matá-lo. – dizia de um jeito psicótico._

_Voltaire- Levantem-se, vão se preparar, mas... Envy. – o jovem olha assustado para Voltaire. – Você cometeu muitas falhas._

_Envy- Mestre, eu lhe prometo, nunca mais cometerei falhas. _

_Voltaire- Eu sei que não! – estala os dedos. Envy olha assustado, nisso Reaper e Daniel fica parados, por mais que quisessem fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o parceiro, nada foi feito. – Devido a falhas de Envy, temos que diminuir as suspeitas sobre vocês. _

_4° integrante- Mestre Voltaire, se me permite. – dizia com um jeito sádico. _

_Voltaire- Faça o que quiser, desde que funcione. – sai irritado._

_Reaper- Como pretende fazer isso? _

_4° integrante- Bem, como andam tendo uma "onda de ataques". – prepara a beyblade._

_Daniel- O quê? – assustado._

_Reaper- Ele tem razão Daniel. – dizia sério._

_Daniel- Mas Reaper, isso pode nos tirar da luta. _

_Reaper- Mas isso é o de menos, com a descoberta sobre Envy, temos que limpar nossa barra se quisermos que o plano prossiga. _

_4° integrante- Muito bem Reaper, fez sua lição de casa. _

_Daniel- Mas como você fará isso? _

_4° integrante- Deixe isso comigo! - lança a beyblade._

**Fim do Flashback.**

Daniel- Tomem cuidado, não perdemos nossas feras bit por pouco.

Reaper- Eu volto logo. – se levanta e vai saindo.

Dori- Mas onde vai, não quer ir à um médico?

Reaper- Vou fazer um telefonema. – sai do local.

Ruby- Tá muito mal explicado isso aí, do nada essa súbita onda de ataques, agora o Envy trai os próprios companheiros.

Ana- E eu regresso do mundo dos mortos.

Dayse- Ana! – abraça a garota. – Como você está, eu andei muito preocupada!

Ana- To sossegada! Mas assim, você ainda está brava com o Tyson?

Dayse- Claro que eu estou, você não estaria no meu lugar? – dizia irritada.

Ana- O múmia, lógico que não. Agora pare de besteira e peça desculpas pra ele, por agir feito uma idiota!

Dayse- Eu...

Ana- VÁ! – sai do local.

Enquanto isso Suzy andava pelo corredor, pensando no que faria para a luta contra as Furious Girls, de repente olha alguém estranho.

Suzy- Quem é você? – sai correndo atrás do ser. – Rhaian!

Rhaian- O que foi? – assustado por causa do berro da menina.

Suzy- Eu vi ele, o cara que mata feras bit!

Rhaian- Mas como tu sabe? – de repente um grito de terror toma conta do local.

Suzy- Por isso. – eles saem correndo.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Gente eu peço desculpas pelo capítulo minúsculo, porém, eu fiz umas modificações e tudo o que eu iria colocar nesse capítulo vai para o próximo cheio de ação e é claro... E NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO... VOCÊS CONHECERAM O MISTERIOSO 4°INTEGRANTE, QUEM É ELE? QUAL SEU NOME? PORQUE ELE ODEIA O KAI TANTO ASSIM? Só no próximo capítulo.

Beijos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros, mas eu não tive saco para tirar por hora, corrigo depois!


	53. O Meu nome é

**E aí, beleza?**

Gente, estou aqui com mais um capítulo, finalmente o capítulo mais esperado de todos, a identidade será revelada. Mas chega de spoilers, vamos ao que interessa. Capítulo dedicado a Helloysa Hiwatari.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

Frase do dia: "**Cão bravo perdido. A quem achar, sinceras desculpas."**

**Divirtam-se! **

**O meu nome é...**

Suzy e Rhaian saem para fora do hotel, gritos de "pare" se ouvia direto, eles vão até o bosque do lugar. Ao verem era a equipe Firestar no qual, Nathy e Yube estavam desmaiados, enquanto Zack e Annie lutavam, contra Ele.

Suzy- Ei! – grita como se fosse parar o 4° integrante.

4° integrante- Como vão? Entrem na fila! – e continuava lutando contra Annie e Zack.

Annie- O que você quer afinal?

4° integrante- Apenas treinar, eu superestimei vocês, no final acabei descobrindo que você não é nada.

Annie- Vou te mostrar então! HABITT! – Seu coelho branco sai da beyblade e de maneira veloz ataca Baphomet. – Ataque patas de chamas!

4° integrante- Isso vai ser divertido! – dizia em tom sádico.

Rhaian- Suzy vai chamar ajuda! – prepara sua beyblade.

Suzy- Mas Rhaian... – não querendo deixar o amigo, pois via o que aquele ser estava fazendo.

Rhaian- Vá! – Suzy correu em direção para o hotel, chamar ajuda.

4°integrante- Você fica aí, que eu já falo contigo. – Baphomet prende Rhaian com as malditas faixas e na hora ele fica fraco e cai de joelhos.

Enquanto isso os bladebreakers estavam voltando ao hotel, para se recuperar do _pega_ que tiveram.

Tyson- Temos que acabar com a festa desse cara. – dizia irritado.

Ray- Kai, está mais do que na cara, ele te conhece, então você poderia se lembrar de onde? – dizia sério.

Kai- Eu lembro dele, nós nos conhecemos desde crianças. – dizia desanimado.

Ray- Sério? – surpreso com aquilo.

Kai- Brincávamos que éramos soldados americanos, lutávamos beyblade, nos divertíamos muito. – em tom cínico.

Ray- Tá, um simples "não" já bastaria. – dizia zangado com o outro.

Tyson- Hehehe... mas gente agora é sério, temos que achar esse maldito. – tira o sorriso do rosto. – Antes que ele faça mais vítimas. – Suzy chega desesperada.

Suzy- Meninos, por favor... – tentava recuperar o fôlego. - ... Venham rápido.

Ray- O que aconteceu? – assustado.

Suzy- É aquele cara que mata fera bit, ele está atacando mais uma equipe, venham rápido! – dizia desesperada.

Tyson- Droga! – eles saem correndo, Suzy indicava o caminho. Ao chegar no local, eles olham o temido 4°integrante, o mesmo só se vira para eles.

4°integrante- Bem vindos, contemplem minha maior obra prima. – assim que termina de falar, Annie e Zack, caem desmaiados.

Suzy- Rhaian! – assustada ao ver o amigo preso.

Kai- Desgraçado. – dizia com raiva.

4°integrante- Fique quieto, porque o seu está guardado! – dizia em tom de raiva para o outro. Annie acorda e olha sua beyblade e o bit chip totalmente destruídos.

Annie- Não... – uma lágrima cai. – Seu maldito!

4°integrante- Não queira bancar a valente agora! – diz irritado, mas simplesmente faz um sinal para Baphomet, que ataca Annie. Para sua sorte Kai chega a tempo e a salva do ataque.

Annie- _**O que ele está fazendo? **_– não sabia se ficava admirada com a coragem ou pasma com a burrice do rapaz.

4°integrante- Baphomet, pare! – a fera bit para. – Deixe-o eu mesmo quero acabar com esse aí. – ia indo para cima de Kai, que já se preparava para a luta. – Eu vou acabar com tua raça! – mas para ao ouvir som de beyblades sendo preparada.

Tyson- Pense duas vezes otário, dessa vez não estamos mirando na fera bit! – o 4°integrante olha estavam os bladebreakers, Suzy e Rhaian com suas beyblades preparada.

4°integrante- Bem, como usaram de covardia... – Max interrompe.

Max- Quem é você para falar de covardia? – diz zangado.

4°integrante- Eu já lutei contra 4 fracassados, não preciso mais de agora! – ia saindo.

Ray- Vai fugir?

4°integrante- Eu te garanto, não iria gostar se eu ficasse. Baphomet! – a fera bit lança vários raios negros, acertando tudo que poderia.

Ray- Suzy, cuidado! – ela olha para trás e vê uma árvore caindo.

Suzy- Ah meu Deus! – dá uns passos para trás, mas tropeça e cai. Ela só fecha os olhos e espera o pior acontecer. Mas parecia ser o dia do herói, porque Ray com seu reflexo de felino, salva Suzy da morte certa.

Tyson- Dragoon, atacar agora!

4°integrante- Fica para próxima Tyson! – Baphomet faz uma clareira e de repente o 4°integrante e sua fera bit desaparecem.

Tyson- Maldito covarde.

Max- Ele fugiu!

Kenny- Cara, você está legal? – ajudando Rhaian.

Rhaian- Estou mas... Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas, eu simplesmente perdi minha forças em questão de segundos. – abismado.

Kai- Você está bem? – ajudando Annie. A menina olha para o jovem, para a beyblade e seu bit chip, abraça o jovem e chorou fortemente.

Tyson- Zack, você está bem? – ajudando o menino a se levantar.

Zack- A última coisa que eu estou, é bem. – dizia chateado.

Tyson- Eu sinto muito. – dizia triste pelo lutador.

Zack- Onde estão os outros?

Tyson- Não se preocupe, estão todos bem. Os bladebreakers estão ajudando eles.

Zack- E a Niranda? – olhava em volta procurando pela menina, até a achar encostada em uma árvore desmaiada. – Niranda! – vai mancando até a menina. – Acorde, por favor. – dizia preocupado.

Niranda- Zack? – confusa. – O que aconteceu?

Zack- Isso não importa mais, vai ficar tudo bem. – abraça a menina.

Enquanto isso, Sr. Dickinson estava em seu escritório, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Carter.

Carter- Desculpe incomodar, mas tenho uma péssima notícia.

Sr. Dickinson- O Kai ainda está ríspido com você? – Carter olha para o velho senhor.

Carter- Duas notícias ruins, além dessa, mais uma equipe foi atacada.

Sr. Dickinson- O quê? – assustado ao ouvir aquilo.

Carter- Foram os Fire Star, aquele infeliz não quis saber e novamente destruiu as feras bit.

Sr. Dickinson- Temos que fazer algo, isso já passou dos limites.

Carter- Se eu me encontrar com Voltaire novamente, eu acabo com ele! – dizia com raiva.

Sr. Dickinson- O que disse? – estranhando as palavras do filho.

Carter- Nada. – ia saindo, mas Dickinson coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Carter.

Sr. Dickinson- Não me esconda nada, o que você fez? – dizia sério, Carter por mais que quisesse, não poderia esconder ou mentir para Dickinson.

Carter- Eu tentei falar com Voltaire, mas pelo jeito ele não me escutou! – dizia um pouco nervoso.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, mas o que você tem na cabeça? Sabe que não pode ficar desafiando Voltaire, ele é perigoso. Só vai parar quando for preso. – dizia irritado por causa da atitude de Carter.

Carter- Eu sei que está irritado, mas eu não podia ficar parado, vendo o que estava acontecendo.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas colocar sua vida em risco, não vai adiantar nada. – encara o filho de perto. – Me prometa que nunca mais fará uma coisa dessas.

Carter- Eu... – antes que pudesse terminar.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter! – dizia muito sério. – Já basta o Kai estar envolvido nessa história, não quero que se machuque.

Carter- Eu sei. – respira fundo. – Não se preocupe comigo, mas não posso prometer isso, porque isso já não cabe apenas a mim.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, por favor! – implorava.

Carter- Sinto muito pai, eu te amo, mas se eu ficar parado... – olha sério para o pai. - ... Voltaire assim que tiver chance, vai ferir o senhor e o Kai. Eu já o perdi uma vez, não vou perde-lo de novo.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu não aceito, mas entendo. Só tome cuidado, por favor.

Carter- Já disse não se preocupe, eu preciso agora dar um auxílio para os Fire Star, eles devem estar precisando. – e eles ficam no silêncio por alguns segundos. Porém, Sr. Dickinson por mais chocado que estivesse pelo o que aconteceu com a pobre equipe, poderia até ser um tanto egoísta, mas a prioridade era outra.

Sr. Dickinson- O que ele te falou?

Carter- O Kai? Bem você o conhece, ele não quer me ver, nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Não quer nem saber de conversa. Mas pelo menos uma notícia boa, ele se acertou com os Bladebreakers.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou conversar com ele, assim que a poeira abaixar.

Carter- Tem certeza? Eu tenho medo que ele acabe se descontrolando e desconte toda a raiva dele em você.

Sr. Dickinson- Se ele fizer isso, tudo bem. Tenho que fazer meu papel e ouvi-lo.

Carter- Sinceramente, não vou te impedir, quem sabe, temos uma surpresa e ele te escuta.

Sr. Dickison- Sim, porque um dia, eu ainda vou poder chamá-lo de neto.

Carter- Isso vai acontecer, isso eu prometo. – um sorri para o outro. Mas voltando ao local onde os Fire Star sofreram o ataque, os mesmo ainda estavam se recuperando do baque.

Yube- Eu vou acabar com aquele desgraçado.

Ray- Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, mas tem que ver o que não adianta enfrentá-lo agora, você pode perder a vida. – tentando alertar o menino.

Yube- Quando você perder sua fera bit, aí vem me dizer o que fazer. – ia saindo.

Zack- Ele está certo Yube. – diz mais calmo.

Yube- Você ta brincando né? – irritado.

Zack- O Ray está certo, infelizmente não nos resta mais nada.

Yube- Mas Zack...

Zack- Mais nada, temos que cuidar das meninas, elas estão precisando da gente. – Yube olha a situação das meninas, olha Nathy chorando muito.

Yube- Você tem razão. – vai ajudar a menina.

Zack- Vamos Niranda, temos que cuidar dessas feridas. – ajudando as meninas.

Yube- Vamos Annie. – ela se desvencilha de Kai, se levanta e sai chorando. Assim todos os Fire Star saem, deixando os Bladebreakers sozinhos.

Max- Gente isso é sério, temos que esse cara pare de fazer isso.

Tyson- Não, temos que fazer com que ele pague por isso! – dizia com raiva.

Ray- Coitados, deve ser duro perder as feras bit e saber que não tem volta.

Kenny- Temos que nos cuidar, se não, seremos os próximos. – todos olham para o Kenny. Mas Ray desvia sua atenção para Suzy que estava saindo do local da luta.

Ray- Suzy, espera. – vai até ela.

Suzy- Ray, o que foi? – dizia tímida.

Ray- Eu peço desculpas por aquele dia, eu não tinha o direito...

Suzy- Águas passadas, afinal eu não sou uma pessoa de fácil convivência. – dizia com um leve sorriso.

Ray- Então, eu te faço um convite. Se um dia, depois que tudo se acalmar, você sai comigo?

Suzy- Claro! – dizia um cadinho animada.

Ray- Tudo bem então, nos falamos depois?

Suzy- Lógico! Até mais! – cada um vai para um lado. Assim que Ray se junta aos bladebreakers de novo.

Tyson- Você não vale nada mesmo, depois de uma parada dessas que aconteceu, você arruma um encontro? – tirando sarro do outro.

Ray- E tenho culpa que você perdeu a única menina que se interessou por você.

Tyson- A Dayse é só amizade... – Ray interrompe.

Ray- Pelo jeito nem isso agora. Hehehe...

Tyson- Me erra Ray. – sai irritado.

Ray- Você que começou. – Vai seguindo Tyson. Max e Kenny vão seguidos e Kai um pouco mais afastado, mas também vai para o mesmo canto.

2 DIAS DEPOIS...

Os Bladebreakers estavam no vestiário se preparando para a luta contra os Dark Knight.

Tyson- Temos que nos concentrar e passar para as semifinais contra os Dark Knight.

Max- Com certeza, mas eu ainda fico triste, que... – nisso Ray levanta com raiva.

Ray- Tá eu sei que parece egoísta mas a vida continua. – dizia com raiva.

Tyson- Ray, se controla. – repreendendo Ray.

Ray- Falemos a verdade, eles perderam as feras bit, sinto muito, mas estou de saco cheio disso, temos que vencer os Dark Knight, essa é minha única preocupação no momento. – dizia meio que surtando no momento.

Kenny- Ray o que aconteceu? Você nunca foi assim?

Ray- Simplesmente cansa isso...

Tyson- Vamos lutar ou vai continuar com isso? – encarando Ray.

Ray- Vamos!

Tyson- E você Kai, vai lutar?

Kai- Não, você, Max e Ray dão conta.

Tyson- Obrigada cara.

Kai- Porque se não... eu acabo com vocês! – Tyson olha assustado para o Kai.

Ao chegar no local eles vão até o stadium e olham dois dos Dark Knight.

Tyson- Uh é? – estranhando. – Cadê o novato? – perguntava ao Kenny.

Kenny- Não sei.

Daniel- Bem, ele ainda não chegou, mesmo assim, apenas dois de nós acabamos com vocês.

Tyson- Não ficaria tão confiante assim, todos os últimos que falaram isso tiveram um fim nada agradável. – respondia a altura da provocação.

Daniel- Isso quando vocês ainda tinham algum respeito. Hoje em dia vocês não são nada! – dizia com desprezo.

Ray- Veremos isso no stadium. – eles se preparam e cada um vai para seu respectivo posto.

Tyson- Pode ser, mas vamos nos concentrar e lutar, temos que passar para as finais e pegar essa vaga para o campeonato final.

Ray- Tyson tem razão. – se animando com a idéia.

Max- Com certeza, estamos juntos nessa e vamos para as finais.

Kenny- As finais!

Bladebreakers- As finais! – eles se cumprimentam, enquanto os Dark Knight fazem sua reunião de cúpula.

Reaper- Vamos acabar com a luta logo.

Daniel- Bem, mas não se esqueça que se os Bladebreakers quiserem ter a terceira luta, mesmo nós ganhando as duas primeiras.

Reaper- Se eles tem o caráter que dizem que tem, eles não vão cobrar a terceira luta. – eles encaram os Bladebreakers.

Dj- BOA TARDE GALERA, ESTAMOS AQUI COM A PRIMEIRA LUTA DAS SEMI-FINAIS, AGORA É BLADEBREAKER CONTRA DARK KNIGHT! – dizia com empolgação.

Aj- Incrivel! Não tenho palavras para descrever, uma luta dos Bladebreakers contra a incrível equipe Dark Knight. Sem mentira, se os Nightfall perderam para eles, to até com dó dos Bladebreakers.

Brad- Sem dúvidas, Dark Knight vem varrendo os adversários como a vassoura varre o pó, vai ser difícil, mas também os Bladebreakers vem em alta, venceram várias lutas até chegar aqui, mesmo com um lutador a menos.

Dj- Vamos lá com a primeira luta, que é Max contra Reaper.

Aj- Aí está nosso simpático Max, esse é um lutador que eu gosto muito, a defesa dele é excelente. Quero ver o Reaper atravessar essa defesa.

Brad- Com certeza e também a simpática Draciel vai dificultar a vida do adversário, Reaper que se cuide.

Dj- E agora do outro lado o temido Reaper.

Aj- Esse cara impôs respeito desde que acabou com o Alexander dos Nightfall e acabou com todos os outros lutadores.

Brad- E sua fera bit Grim, nossa me dá até medo, acho que sem duvida é a fera bit mais temida até agora.

Dj- Prontos? 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip! – os dois lançam as beyblades.

Max- Draciel atacar!

Reaper- Isso vai ser rápido. – só faz um lance com a mão, que Grim começa a girar muito rápido e bate de frente com Draciel, que sai como um raio da cuia, passando ao lado do rosto do Max.

Tyson- Max! – assustado.

DJ- Que coisa, e o vencedor da luta é Reaper do Dark Knight! – e a galera vai ao delírio. – Essa luta durou menos de 30 segundos.

Ray- Max você está bem? – se aproximando do loiro, que estava parado.

Kai- Olha pra nós! – fala num tom mais elevado, mas não como bronca e sim para vê se Max desperta do transe. Max continuava paralisado, se vira para os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Está tudo bem? – olha estranho, mas se assusta ao ver um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo canto do rosto do Max, que desaba no chão.

Kai- Kenny, chame ajuda!

Kenny- Tá! – sai correndo para chamar algum enfermeiro.

Ray- Seus malditos! – dizia com raiva. Até que Daniel chega no Stadium.

Daniel- Vamos para a segunda luta. Ele vai ficar bem. – dizia frio. Tyson e Kai ajudam Max.

Dj- Ele tem razão Ray. – toma a pose de apresentador. – VAMOS A SEGUNDA LUTA... Ray dos Bladebreakers contra Daniel dos Dark Knight! Começamos com o Ray dos Bladebreakers.

Brad- Quem não conhece esse garoto, ele vem conquistando seu espaço a tempos já e quer ensinar uma coisa para Daniel!

Aj- Com certeza Brad, ele ta cheio de confiança, também com a fera bit Driger eu ficaria com a mesma confiança!

Dj- Agora com vocês, Daniel dos Dark Knight!

Brad- Esse garoto tá sendo a pedra no sapato de muita gente, continua invicto ainda.

Aj- Claro, e essa ajuda vem com sua fera bit Cresil, acabou com os adversários, sem esquecer que ele fez lutadores voar para o alto.

Dj- Estão prontos? – Ray e Daniel se preparam para luta. – 3, 2, 1! LEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIP!

Ray- Driger!

Daniel- Cresil, sabe o que fazer. – dizia com muita calma. Mas enquanto chega um jovem de cabelo preto, pele clara, alto e magro, e seus olhos negros só ajudavam a piorar sua feição, não era dos jovem mais bonitos, mas com certeza pelo rosto saberia que gostava de provocar Deus e o mundo.

Jovem- Desculpe pelo atraso.

Reaper- Não é só porque você tem a proteção de Voltaire, você pode fazer o que quiser.

Jovem- Não é só porque eu preciso de você agora, pode me ditar regras. Um dia não precisarei mais, porém, se quiser ficar vivo. – dizia ameaçadora.

Reaper- Eu obedeço ao Voltaire e não você. – um fica encarando o outro. Mas se distraem ao ouvir um som de explosão.

Jovem- Bom trabalho. – elogia Daniel ao ver Ray sendo jogado para longe.

Tyson- Ray! – sai correndo para ajudar o amigo chinês. – Cara como pode? – assustado.

Daniel- Sinto muito, mas é o jogo! – sai do local.

Tyson- Ray, acorda! – assustado.

Dj- Acabou a segunda luta é do Daniel! OS DARK KNIGHT ESTÃO CLASSIFICADOS PARA AS FINAIS! – a galera vai ao delírio. Porque não só os Dark Knight venceram, mas vencerão de maneira tão destruidora como quando foi contra os Nightfall.

Enquanto Tyson, Kenny e Kai ajudam Ray e Max. Os Dark Knight já se retiram do local, mas Sr. Dickinson os para.

Sr. Dickinson- Quero parabenizar pela vitória e pela classificação para as finais, foram um tanto... – Daniel o corta.

Daniel- Eficientes, eu sei que foi um tanto brusco, porém, eficaz.

Reaper- Só espero que eles fiquem bem.

Sr. Dickinson- Tenho certeza que os Bladebreakers ficaram bem. – dizia com um sorriso simpático. – E não deu para deixar de notar que vocês estão com um novo membro.

4° integrante- Digamos que eu sou o 4° integrante, querendo ou não oficialmente Envy ainda é o terceiro integrante da equipe.

Sr. Dickinson- Qual é seu nome?

4° integrante- Charles Thomas Smith. – aperta a mão do velho senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem vindo!

Charles- Obrigado! – abre um grande sorriso.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Depois de 2 meses e um dia, finalmente tem capítulo novo. Fiquei enrolando um pouco, quando quis escrever, era a inspiração faltando, tempo faltando, um espaço no PC faltando ou era o PC falhando. Mas estou de volta, agora com um cadinho mais de tempo.

Bjos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


	54. Dia de Fúria

**E aí, beleza?**

Hoje eu não vou enrolar tanto, mas tenho uma coisa a dizer... Capítulo dedicado a todos os leitores fieis da fic "Beyblade- O Retorno", os que estão acompanhando desde os primeiros capítulos, que mandam reviews e que veem a mudança que está acontecendo. Acompanhar uma fic com 54 capítulos, isso que não está nem na metade, não é para quem quer, é para quem pode. Vocês são fodas, adoro todos vocês! E muito Obrigada mesmo. Então esse capítulo é para vocês!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Amigo meu não tem defeitos. Inimigo, se não tiver, eu ponho."

**Divirtam-se! **

**Dia de Fúria.**

Depois da luta, as enfermeiras cuidam de Max e Ray.

Tyson- Quem são esses caras?

Kenny- E como aprenderam a lutar desse jeito?

Tyson- Voltaire deve estar de olho nesses caras, porque se eles estão de olho em lutadores como a Sakura, que é boa, imagine esses.

Kai- Ou Voltaire enganou todo mundo.

Tyson- Cara, não tem como.

Kai- Aquela história sobre o Envy não me convenceu.

Kenny- Tá achando que...

Kai- Não ficaria surpreso, se esses caras fossem comparsas de Voltaire.

Tyson- Cara, será?

Kai- Eu não tenho certeza, mas... – Tyson e Kenny se encaram assustados com a possibilidades. Mas para cortar o clima tenso, aparece a enfermeira com notícias.

Enfermeira- Eles ficarão bem, só ficaram com alguns arranhões, nada de mais.

Tyson- Podemos ir vê-los?

Enfermeira- Claro. Já dispertaram. – diz com um sorriso simpático. Enquanto os bladebreakers ficam mais aliviados, o clima esquenta entre as Furious Girls.

Dori- Você está falando sério? – dizia chateada.

Ana- Lógico, eu não vou ficar no banco de novo, então assim que a luta terminar, vocês me acordam. – ia saindo.

Sakura- Ana se você sair por essa porta, juro que eu... – Ana interrompe.

Ana- Sinceramente, faz 2 anos que você vem com essa ladainha. Esse joguinho não funciona mais comigo. – zangada.

Sakura- É isso que você quer? – encarando Ana. – Eu não vou agüentar uma briga cada vez que vamos lutar.

Ana- Nem pelas meninas? – encara Sakura. – Não se esqueça, apesar do infeliz te nomear a "estrelinha", você não é a única na equipe.

Dayse- Chega, cansei de vocês. – sai do local.

Dori- Calma Dayse. – vai atrás da amiga.

Sakura- Viu o que aconteceu? – brava com a garota.

Ana- A culpa é sua, fica se fazendo de coitada.

Ruby- Sinceramente, vocês duas estão cansando. Sakura, essa história que você é a única, que se for embora a equipe não tem mais chances, tem que acabar. Ana, deixa de ser mesquinha e dê um apoio para as outras meninas! – diz com raiva.

Ana- Fique no banco em 11 a cada 10 lutas, aí você vem falar comigo.

Sakura- Tá você quer lutar? Luta no meu lugar. – diz um pouco mais calma.

Hiro- Nem pensar, não vou deixar a melhor lutadora da equipe no banco, para uma infeliz dessa botar tudo a perder.

Ana- Ninguém está falando com você, fique de boa! – Hiro e Ana se encaram.

Hiro- Aprenda uma coisa, eu mando aqui, quando você mostrar que é capaz para encarar uma luta, aí vou pensar no seu caso. – diz irritado. – Mas tenho uma idéia melhor. – Dori e Dayse voltam.

Dori- Se acalmaram? – perguntava para os três.

Hiro- Que bom que vocês chegaram, quero que sejam testemunhas.

Dayse- Testemunhas de quê? – estranhando.

Hiro- Eu vou dar uma chance para Ana na próxima luta, se ganhar, vira titular.

Ana- Beleza!

Hiro- Se perder, junta suas coisas e vá embora. – as meninas se encaram.

Ana- Fechado otário! – sai do local.

Dori- Hiro... – antes de falar algo, Hiro a interrompe.

Hiro- Desculpe Dori, mas eu preciso me livrar desse fardo, eu sei que vai ser melhor assim.

Dayse- Isso se ela perder.

Hiro- Ela vai perder, eu garanto isso. – dizia confiante.

No dia seguinte, todos vão para o Stadium, para ver a luta.

Dj- Muito boa tarde! Estamos aqui com a segunda luta da semi-final do campeonato da Rússia. Daqui a pouco vai ter uma luta incrível: Furious Girls contra Meteoros.

Tyson- Como vocês estão? – estavam a caminho do Stadium.

Max- Quebrado.

Ray- Como pode perguntar isso? – meio irritado.

Kenny- Tem certeza que não querem descansar, logo cedo vocês lutaram? – preocupado.

Ray- E perder a luta?

Max- Estamos bem. Mesmo assim é bom ver uma lutinha boa de vez em quando. – já com seu habitual sorriso. Nisso Annie vai a frente deles.

Annie- Oi meninos, sinto muito por ontem.

Tyson- Tá tudo bem.

Max- Já vamos nos recuperar.

Kenny- E como você está?

Annie- Estou bem, eu vim agradecer pela ajuda e apoio, que vocês deram para mim e minha equipe.

Ray- O que pretende fazer agora?

Annie- Voltar para a Itália, mas antes eu queria fazer uma coisa.

Tyson- Bem, seja o que for. Boa sorte e tudo de bom. – dizia simpático.

Annie- Obrigada. – ela só olha empurra Tyson, chega perto de Kai, o puxa pelo cachecol e o beija. Já o rapaz que não é bobo, corresponde.

Tyson- _**Filho da mãe! **_- de cara ao ver a cena. Annie se desvencilha de Kai.

Annie- Quando for a Itália me procure. – ia saindo, mas volta e dá mais um beijo nele, só que com o tempo mais curto. Ela abre um sorriso. – Foi exatamente como eu imaginei, tchau! – sai correndo.

Ray- Como isso aconteceu? – não acreditando no que via.

Kai- Não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir. – ia andando, mas para. – Agora aprenderam de como se lida com uma garota? – volta a andar.

Tyson- Agora que ele vai ficar insuportável. – irritado.

Ray- Como se fosse fácil conviver com ele. – os dois saem, com uma grande ponta de inveja do outro, Kenny e Max só dão risadas.

Kenny- Será que ele me ensina?

Max- Essa é uma boa pergunta. – os dois seguem os outros integrantes.

No stadium...

Ana- Só fala quando vai ser minha vez.

Hiro- Não se preocupe, tenho o desafio perfeito para você. – as meninas vão para o Stadium.

Daichi- É isso aí! – ficava pulando.

Tyson- Temos que ver, quem vai lutar com quem?

Rhaian- Eu lutarei contra a Sakura.

Daichi- Vai lamber sabão, eu vou lutar contra ela!

Rhaian- Vai nada!

Suzy- O que essa garota tem de especial?

Daichi- Simplesmente ela é muito boa, eu quero lutar contra ela! – falava decidido.

Rhaian- Só porque você quer? Engraçado, aí chega por exemplo uma luta contra os Bladebreakers e você vai querer lutar contra o Tyson. – falando como se fosse uma desculpa.

Daichi- Não, pode lutar contra ele!

Rhaian- Não, lute você contra o Tyson.

Daichi- Porque?

Rhaian- Ele é do seu tempo e mesmo assim, já foi o tempo do Tyson. Eu sinto muito em dizer isso, mas ele está no campeonato apenas para _bonito_.

Daichi- Vem tem idéia da bobagem que tu falou agora?

Rhaian- É minha opinião.

Daichi- Então ta, lute com a Sakura.

Rhaian- Beleza. – dizia vitorioso.

Daichi- Mas vai lutar contra o Tyson.

Rhaian- O que? – não acreditando.

Daichi- Sim, quando rolar uma luta entre nós e os Bladebreakers, o Tyson é seu! – dizia decidido.

Rhaian- Se insiste.

Daichi- Tá eu luto contra a Dayse.

Suzy- Não, eu vou lutar contra a Dayse, você vai lutar contra a Dori.

Daichi- Qual é? – de cara.

Suzy- Não em leve a mal, mas ta decidido, eu vou lutar contra a Dayse.

Daichi- Mas a Dori? – dizia desanimado. – Queria um desafio. – eles vão até o Stadium.

Dj- Boa tarde galera do Beyblade. Bem vindos a segunda luta da semi-final, daqui saíra o adversário dos Dark Knight na grande final! – a torcida só gritava. – Vamos lá? – berrava.

Brad- Incrivel, finalmente estamos chegando ao fim desse campeonato.

Aj- É verfade, chegava o natal e não chegava a final. Eu não agüento mais esse frio!

Dj- Vamos logo com a primeira luta Dori das Furious Girls contra Daichi dos Meteoros!

Brad- Eis uma luta interessante, Dori é mais defesa e Daichi é 100 por cento ataque.

Aj- Sim e sem falar que Aquantica que não vai dar moleza para Daichi.

Dj- Agora com vocês Daichi!

Brad- Esse é das antigas, o ex-bladebreaker, apenas que quando luta os adversários tremem.

Aj- Sem falar na Dragoon Strata, que com certeza vai atrapalhar a vida da Dori.

Dori- Boa sorte. – dizia simpática.

Daichi- Obrigado, você também! – dizia com um sorriso. – _**Vai precisar! **_

Dj- Prontos? – Dori e Daichi se preparam. – 3,2,1. Let it rip!

Dori- Vai Aquantica! – joga sua beyblade.

Daichi- Arrebenta Dragoon Strata! – os dois lançam as beyblades. – Ataque de serra! – grita.

Dori- Cuidado. – grita preocupada. – Aquantica, evasiva! – enquanto Dragoon Strata atacava a outra fera bit, a mesma só tentava se esquivar.

Daichi- Qual é? – irritado. – Vai ficar fugindo?

Dori- Vai continuar atacando? – perguntava de jeito inocente.

Daichi- Você ta brincando né? – ainda mais irritado.

Dori- Custa responder?

Daichi- Tá aqui minha resposta! – respira fundo. – Dragoon Strata, agora ataque de serra! – a beyblade gira muito rápido e vai com tudo para cima do adversário.

Dori- Não! – o choque entre as duas beyblade é tão forte que Dori dá uns passo para trás.

Daichi- Eu vou ganhar, impossível eu perder agora! – dizia confiante.

Dori- Não me subestime. – ficando brava.

Daichi- Sinto muito, mas não posso perder para uma lutadora como você!

Dori- O que quer dizer com isso? – visivelmente brava.

Daichi- Você é a lutadora "tapa buraco"!

Dori- Vou te ensinar uma lição: De como se trata uma lutadora! – um brilho azul claro emana da beyblade de Dori. Uma ninfa da água, com um aspecto delicado, pele azul claro quase branco, olhos negros e cabelos longos, de cor branco, sai da beyblade da Dori.

Daichi- Você não vai me vencer!

Dori- AQUANTICA, ATAQUE ONDA DAS ÁGUAS DIVINAS! – uma onda de tamanho descomunal, brilhante vai com tudo para cima da Dragoon Strata.

Daichi- Não! – cobre o rosto com o braço, como forma de proteger-se.

Dj- O que está acontecendo? Será que o Daichi vai escapar dessa? – a onda assim que termina o estrago, se dissipa e apenas a beyblade de Dori continuava a girar. – INACREDITÁVEL, A VENCEDORA É DORI DAS FURIOUS GIRLS! – a galera vibra fervorosamente.

Brad- Eu já tinha esquecido o estilo dessa menina, na verdade desde que Hiro virou o treinador.

Aj- É verdade, a tática dela é: Dando a corda para o outro se enforcar.

Dori- Você está bem? – preocupada com Daichi.

Daichi- Estou sim. – abre um sorriso.

Dori- Você foi muito bem.

Daichi- Mas você foi melhor! – os dois se cumprimentam. – Porque não lutava antes?

Dori- Todas nós temos que esperar nossa chance. – dizia sorrindo.

Daichi- Mas... parabéns! – estende a mão.

Dori- Obrigada! – cumprimenta o menino. E a galera delira com a vitória e a luta.

Dj- Momento muito bonito, mas vamos logo a segunda luta dessa semi-final: Sakura das Furious Girls contra Rhaian dos Meteoros! Agora apresentamos Sakura! – a torcida delira, principalmente a masculina.

Brad- Essa já conhecemos e sabemos que vai um milagre Rhaian escapar dessa.

Aj- Nem me fale, com a Ariel, quero ver se ele vai resistir a esse canto.

Dj- Agora a revelação Rhaian!

Brad- O cara realmente está sendo a estrela nessa equipe, ele não só venceu, mas convenceu.

Aj- E garanto que com o Legatos, eles vão querer quebrar a invencibilidade da Sakura.

Dj- Prontos?

Sakura- Pronta!

Rhaian- Pronto!

Dj- 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip! – grita. Sakura e Rhaian lançam suas beyblades.

Rhaian- Legatos, vá com calma. Espere o momento certo!

Sakura- Acha mesmo que darei essa oportunidade? – abre um sorriso sádico. – ARIEL ATACAR AGORA! – rapidamente a sereia negra ataca legatos com muita força.

Rhaian- LEGATOS! – grita preocupado.

Sakura- Eu ouvi dizer que queria lutar comigo, mas garanto que depois dessa luta irá se arrepender disso. – dizia confiante, respira fundo. – ARIEL ATAQUE RÁPIDO AGORA! – nisso Ariel olha para Legatos com uma cara demoníaca, e ataca com toda a força possível.

Rhaian- Não! – assustado com o ataque.

Dj- ACABOU! – grita ao ver a beyblade de Rhaian parada.

Brad- Foi muito rápido!

Aj- Desculpe, eu pisquei e perdi o ataque!

Dj- E a vencedora é Sakura, e com isso a classificação está garantida, para a grande final!

Daichi- Droga! – diz irritado.

Suzy- Vocês foram bem, mas precisamos treinar mais, deixe que elas fiquem com a terceira luta. Vamos. – os Meteoros saem do Stadium, as Furious comemoram.

Hiro- Vocês foram muito bem, mas temos que pensar na final, porque são os Dark Knight, temos que treinar muito!

Ruby- Pode deixar, eu pego o Daniel... quem sabe literalmente. – abre um sorriso.

Dayse- Como você é sem vergonha. – tirando sarro da outra.

Hiro- E Ana, você irá lutar contra o Charles dos Dark Knight. Queria uma luta? Essa é sua! – sai do local.

Ana- Tanto faz anormal!

Hiro- _**Mal espero para ver essa luta**_. – abre um leve sorriso.

Sakura- Hiro. – o jovem para ao ouvir a voz da namorada.

Hiro- O que foi?

Sakura- Colocar Ana contra os Dark Knight, é loucura!

Hiro- Ela queria uma luta, tem a luta. Eu a quero fora do meu caminho, questão de tempo.

Sakura- Essa rivalidade de vocês dois está passando dos limites. – dizia séria.

Hiro- Sakura, eu gosto muito de você, mas não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Ela lutará contra Charles, e tomara que perca!

Sakura- Hiro! – zangada.

Hiro- Eu sinto muito que você está brava comigo, mas tenho que me livrar desse fardo. – sai do local, deixando Sakura irritada.

Reaper- Abre o olho, nem tudo é o que aparenta ser.

Sakura- Reaper, o que você quer?

Reaper- Abre o olho. – vai indo embora, após o recado.

Sakura- Espera! – mesmo falando em tom mais elevado, não fez diferença para Reaper vai embora. – O que ele quis dizer com isso? – estranhando.

Mais tarde os Bladebreakers estavam no refeitório do hotel.

Tyson- Sinceramente, não quero pegar as Furious tão cedo, to com medo da Sakura.

Ray- Ela é forte, agora vejo o motivo de Voltaire estar vigiando ela.

Kai- Ela não me assusta, qualquer coisa eu luto contra ela.

Ray- Ela não te assusta? Você viu o ataque?

Kai- Eu vi várias falhas no ataque.

Ray- Esqueci que estava falando com o "ser supremo". – brincando com Kai.

Kai- Finalmente reconheceu. – fala como se fosse óbvio.

Tyson- Cara eu to com fome, esses petiscos não ta dando conta!

Kenny- Que exagero!

Tyson- Mas eu to com fome!

Kenny- Isso é gula! – tentando chamar a atenção de Tyson.

Tyson- Qual é? – irritado. Enquanto Tyson e Kenny continuavam a "DR- Discutir a relação", aparece o Sr. Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Como vão meninos? – dizia com seu simpático sorriso.

Tyson- Sr. Dickinson, quanto tempo? – também sorrindo.

Ray- Como vai o senhor?

Sr. Dickinson- Estou bem, obrigado. Estão ansiosos para o campeonato no Brasil?

Kenny- Nem me fale, eu soube que vão equipes estreantes nesse campeonato. Devido as baixas que tivemos. – se referindo as equipes que perderam as feras bit.

Sr. Dickinson- Não serão bem estreantes, mas também não irei contar, fica de surpresa. – sorrindo ainda.

Tyson- Estraga prazeres!

Sr. Dickinson- Bem... na verdade eu gostaria de falar com... – antes de terminar Kai se levanta e sai do refeitório, fazendo com que o senhor perdesse o sorriso.

Tyson- Não esquente Sr. Dickinson, sabe que o Kai é cabeça dura, arrogante, orgulhoso, nojento, desagradável...

Sr. Dickinson- Eu já entendi. Rsrsrsrs... – abre um leve sorriso de novo. – Eu vou ver se o alcanço. – sai.

Ray- To preocupado, o Sr. Dickinson não tem mais idade para passar por esse tipo de stress.

Max- Mas sabemos que ele só ficará bem quando se acertar Kai. – falava sério.

Tyson- O Sr. Dickinson é gente boa, o Kai vai perdoá-lo. – Nisso Sr. Dickinson vai até o lobby do hotel e vê Kai esperando o elevador.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, precisamos conversar. – Kai apenas o encara.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Gente o que acharam? Finalmente consegui encaixar minha fic no meu tempo, então acredito que a partir de agora, não é mais de duas semanas para conseguirem um capítulo novo.

Mas é isso, bjos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!


	55. Respeito

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem, eu vim lhes dizer uma coisa, mas antes um aviso, isso não vale para os Fieis, quando eu disse que queria inscrições, eu disse que era para uma fic que o foco principal era o retorno dos Bladebreakers, mas isso parece que alguns ainda não entenderam, sobre o aviso, garanto que será até o final da fic, eu não vou cometer a injustiça e dar o mesmo foco do personagem de uma pessoa que lê, manda reviews, opiniões e outra que não dá nenhum sinal de vida. Só digo, não é nada pessoal e não esperam que entendam, mas aceitem, pois os fiéis eu darei mais destaque ao seu personagem inscrito do que um que aparece somente quando tem seu personagem no capítulo. Mas é isso, vamos a fic!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "ANTONIOOOOO NUNES!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Respeito.**

Sr. Dickinson vai até o lobby e encontra Kai esperando o elevador.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, por favor, espere! – Kai apenas suspira e se vira para encarar Dickinson.

Kai- Fale. – dizia frio.

Sr. Dickinson- Precisamos conversar esclarecer essa situação.

Kai- Eu disse que até conversaria, mas seria no meu tempo.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas não vai adiantar nada ficar adiando isso.

Kai- Tem 5 minutos. – começa a se incomodar com a situação.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, por favor, precisamos conversar com calma e em um lugar mais reservado. Eu te convido para almoçarmos, assim eu e Carter lhe explicaremos tudo... – Kai interrompe.

Kai- Ele não!

Sr. Dickinson- Mas...

Kai- Não, eu concordei em conversar com o senhor, mas eu não tenho estomago para agüentar ele. – dizia irritado.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, Kai, não sabe o quanto eu quero colocar um ponto final nessa história.

Kai- Não, eu não quero saber de conversar com ele, sabe o que mais, esquece. – ia saindo, mas Sr. Dickinson coloca a mão no ombro do jovem, como tentativa de pará-lo.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu te imploro, por favor. Vamos conversar, eu lhe garanto que terá todo o tipo de explicações. – seu tom era meio que de desespero. – Eu sei que esta com raiva, entendo suas razões. Mas eu te imploro nos dê essa chance.

Kai- Hoje a noite, no escritório.

Sr. Dickinson- Muito obrigado. – o senhor agradece e o jovem sai do local. Estava caminhando, pensando nessa dita "conversa" que teria com Dickinson e Carter, ao mesmo tempo que queria explicações, estava incomodado com isso, ter que ouvir Carter e Dickinson falando "bobagens" como: A dita falta de "momento apropriado", como e quando eles descobriram e principalmente o porque de não terem contado antes. Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos.

Ana- Kai preciso falar com você!

Kai- O que?

Ana- Ainda ta de pé o treino? Porque se tiver, quero começar agora.

Kai- Por quê? – estranhando.

Ana- Tenho um dia e meio para melhor minha luta. Vou lutar na final.

Kai- Contra quem?

Ana- Charles, dos Dark Knight.

Kai- Pegue sua beyblade, me encontre no bosque daqui meia hora. – sai.

Ana- Beleza! – vai para o lado oposto. Nesse mesmo tempo estava Voltaire em seu covil, junto com os Dark Knight.

Voltaire- Essa é a oportunidade perfeita, se acabarmos com a peste da Ana, Dickinson não terá mais nada para me incriminar. – dizia em tom cínico.

Reaper- Mas senhor, já foi difícil despistarmos os outros, depois do que aconteceu com Envy, se algo acontecer...

Voltaire- Não me questione, se está com medo de que sua reputação seja "manchada", pode ir. – aponta uma arma para Reaper.

Daniel- Mestre se acalme, por favor. Ele apenas questionou sobre nós.

Voltaire- Vocês irão conquistar o campeonato e a vaga para o campeonato final.

Charles- Deixem comigo, depois da luta garantiremos a vaga, assim não precisaremos esconder mais nada.

Reaper- Seremos presos.

Voltaire- A policia não fez nada ainda, e não fará nada agora.

Charles- Não se preocupem meninas, assim que eu lutar todos nos deixarão em paz.

Reaper- O que quer dizer?

Charles- Irão testemunhar a história sendo feita: A primeira morte no beyblade. – abre um sorriso sádico, Reaper e Daniel apenas olham.

Enquanto isso Kai vai até o bosque e encontra Ana lutando e dando alguns golpes com sua beyblade.

Kai- Sua beyblade esta tremula isso é resultado de lançamento torto.

Ana- Solução? – pega a beyblade de volta.

Kai- Mantenha o punho firme, e o braço o mais reto possível.

Ana- Beleza! – lança a beyblade.

Kai- Comece com alguns golpes naquelas latas. – enquanto os dois treinavam. A equipe legião estava discutindo o futuro de sua equipe.

Valentina- Eu acho melhor irmos para o Brasil.

Malcolm- Ta doida? Você lembra o que aconteceu com os últimos campeões?

Valentina- O que tem isso?

Malcolm- Seriamos presas fáceis, imaginem, nós no Brasil. Aquele cara que mata feras bit acabaria conosco.

Eldar- O que isso tem a ver?

Malcolm- Eles foram os primeiros a pisar em território do próximo campeonato. Eu que não piso no Brasil sozinho, digo, só nossa equipe.

Ellun- Esse frio já deve estar fazendo mal. Agora sim eu quero ir para o Brasil. – enquanto Eldar e Ellun pegavam no pé de Malcolm, Valentina olhava Brooklyn que estava na janela, olhando para baixo.

Valentina- Brook, você está bem? – preocupada.

Brooklyn- E ta lá o desgraçado. – Valentina olha para baixo e vê o que Brooklyn estava olhando.

Valentina- Acha que não está na hora de deixar isso para trás, foi a tantos anos? Mesmo assim você se dá bem com o restante dos Bladebreakers.

Brooklyn- Eu sou grato ao Tyson, mas eu não vou perdoar o que o Kai fez comigo.

Valentina- Eu sei que o que ele fez foi errado, mas tem que deixar isso para trás.

Brooklyn- Valentina, eu gosto muito de você. Mas isso não tem conversa. – sai do local, Valentina só o observa.

Kai- Mais força, concentre toda sua força e passe para a beyblade! – falava sério.

Ana- Cara, meu forte não é ataque, é defesa!

Kai- Não é o que me parece.

Ana- Me explica essa parada aí!

Kai- Quem te disse isso?

Ana- Foi o... – faz uma cara de raiva. – Vai me dizer que...

Kai- Sua beyblade não tem perfil para defesa. Para um lutador de defesa, a calma é um dos elementos principais e você não tem isso.

Ana- QUE DESGRAÇADO! PORQUE O DESGRAÇADO DISSE QUE... – ainda com mais raiva. Kai recolhe sua beyblade.

Kai- Esqueça ele. Se concentre na beyblade e em sua luta.

Ana- Seja sincero, eu tenho alguma chance? – falava séria.

Kai- Vai demorar, mas se Tyson conseguiu ser campeão. Acho que você deve ter alguma chance.

Ana- Tá beleza, mas em quanto tempo eu consigo fazer essas paradas.

Kai- Essas "paradas"?

Ana- Ataques descentes com a beyblade.

Kai- Em um dia que com certeza não é hoje. Tem que mudar totalmente sua tática e seu jeito de lutar.

Ana- Voltado ao ataque, mas eu aviso, não tenho tanta velocidade.

Kai- Concentre-se na força, esqueça defesa, velocidade. Pense apenas no ataque forte.

Ana- Beleza!

Kai- Vamos de novo!

Mais tarde Tyson estava no hotel, junto claro com os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- A partir de amanhã vamos começar a treinar pesado, temos que garantir nossa vaga.

Ray- E recuperar nosso respeito.

Tyson- Como assim?

Kenny- Eu sei o que o Ray quer dizer, porque mais que a verdade seja dura, nós somos piada.

Tyson- Mentira.

Max- Vocês estão exagerando.

Ray- Encare os fatos, perdemos para os Nightfall na primeira rodada, e para os Dark Knight de jeito humilhante. Depois de todos esses anos, o que fizemos pelo beyblade e até pelo mundo foi esquecido. – Tyson olha chocado, como se não quisesse acreditar.

Tyson- Claro que não, isso é bobagem, a gente tanto é respeitado que se eu desafiar qualquer um para uma luta não irão pensar duas vezes.

Kenny- Tyson, eu admiro sua positividade, mas o Ray está certo, temos que reconquistar nosso respeito.

Tyson- Não precisa, eu vou provar! – sai do quarto zangado e batendo o pé, os demais bladebreakers só o seguem. Vai procurando alguém para desafiar, lógico que não iria ser nem os Dark Knights, muito menos as Furious, para não prejudicá-las. Ao achar os Nightfall, curtindo uma sobremesa, Tyson se aproxima.

Ling- Tyson, a que devo a honra? – dizia simpática.

Tyson- Oi Ling, nada de mais, eu tava só passando.

Ling- Se junta conosco? – convidando.

Alex- Eu tenho certeza que ele tem algo melhor para fazer. – respondia como praticamente antes de Tyson dizer qualquer palavra.

Tyson- Na verdade, eu vim desafiar o Alex para uma beyluta!

Alex- Você perdeu para a Elise, não acha que outra derrota só pioraria essa situação. – dizia com desdém.

Dimitri- Se manda fracassado, vai procurar outro que possa lhe entregar a luta! – autoritário.

Kai- Repete! – aparece no local e já diz com raiva.

Dimitri- Além de covarde, você é surdo? – Kai vai até Dimitri e o encara.

Kai- Quero ver você falar na minha cara! – dizia desafiando o outro.

Elise- Olha a briga! – tentando chamar a atenção.

Alex- Não se dê o trabalho, se caso eles brigarem, Kai pode ainda entregar a briga. – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Kai avança em Alex e para variar um bocado, começa a troca de socos e chutes.

Dimitri- Não dessa vez. – antes que Dimitri pudesse se meter na briga de Alex e Kai.

Tyson- Pode ficar quieto! – quando coloca a mão no ombro de Dimitri o outro se vira e dá um soco no queixo de Tyson, fazendo com que ele caia no chão.

Ray- Que isso?

Ling- Alex, Kai parem com isso! – tentando chamar a atenção deles.

Elise- Eu disse que teria briga! – dizia irritada. – Não adianta falar com essas crianças.

Kenny- Por favor, vamos ser civilizados. – enquanto Kai e Alex ainda brigavam, Alex dá um soco em Kai e o empurra.

Alex- Vocês perderam o respeito. – dizia com raiva. – Vocês não são nada, acabou!

Tyson- Quem você pensa que é?

Dimitri- Cale a boca, se não leva outro soco!

Tyson- Ora seu... – ia avançando, mas Max o segura.

Max- Pare Tyson.

Elise- Sinto muito por dizer isso, mas o tempo de vocês passou. Não sei o que ainda fazem aqui. – falava séria. – Não tem habilidade, força. Suas estratégias são previsíveis. Lamento dizer mas... acabou! – sai do local.

Ling- Dimitri, Alex vamos embora agora! – dizia zangada com os amigos. Alex só abre um sorriso vitorioso e sai.

Kai- Eu vou acabar com tua raça! – ia avançando novamente. Mas Ray o para.

Ray- Chega, ele não vale a pena! Vamos! – dizia em tom de autoridade.

Kai- Me solta! – empurra Ray, antes de Alex ir embora, os dois se encaram novamente.

Alex- Me encontre daqui 15 minutos, sem os bladebreakers. Vamos resolver isso! – dizia desafiador. – Não vá pensando que eu te respeito, e por isso eu quero desafiá-lo. Eu só quero lhe mostrar o quão patético você é!

Kai- Como é sonhador. – zombando das palavras do ruivo. – Tá marcado infeliz. – cada um vai para rumos diferentes. Assim que todos os Nightfall saem.

Ray- O que ele te disse?

Kai- Não é da sua conta! – sai do local.

Tyson- Cara, como eles são ridículos. Se acham o máximo! – irritadíssimo.

Ray- Bem, não dá para generalizar, pois a Ling é a única que se salva.

Kenny- Eu penso às vezes: O que ela vê naquele cara?

Tyson- Eu quero ver se eles não vão nos respeitar de novo! – dizia decidido. – Vamos conquistar a próxima vaga!

Max- Bem para isso precisamos de muito treino. – já animado.

Kenny- Não se preocupe, vou fazer uma nova linha de treinos e golpes, eles não saberão o que os atingiu! – já preparando seu laptop.

Ray- Agora sim eu gostei isso que temos que pensar. Não podemos esquecer do passado, mas temos que reescrever uma nova história! – também animado com a idéia.

Tyson- É assim que se fala Ray. Kenny assim que tiver tudo pronto, vamos treinar duro. E mostrar que os Bladebreakers voltaram!

Max- Agora você falou bonito! – cumprimenta o amigo.

Kenny- Vamos chamar o Kai e fazer uma reunião.

Ray- Ele saiu.

Kenny- Como assim?

Ray- Ele saiu, simples assim.

Tyson- Típico daquele tosco! – bravo com o outro. 15 minutos depois Kai estava no jardim dos fundos.

Alex- Pensei que não viria!

Kai- Umph, você disse que queria apanhar então...

Alex- Na verdade eu queria apenas retribuir aquele "agradecimento".

Kai- Ah sim, aquele que você desmaiou.

Alex- Eu vou acabar com tua raça!

Kai- Você é um idiota! – os dois começam na pancadaria, as beyblades nem estão no jogo, socos e chutes e o que vier pela frente, tudo poderia virar uma arma na mão dos dois. Mas enquanto isso Ana estava na janela, pensando na luta.

Sakura- Oi Ana, ta nervosa com a final?

Ana- Ainda tem dúvida?

Sakura- Eu só digo uma coisa, não importa o resultado, você é uma Furious e sempre será.

Ana- O que, ta indo contra o porco?

Sakura- Eu ainda gosto dele, mas eu não concordo com o rumo que as coisas estão tomando.

Ana- Isso não cabe a mim, mas quando eu disse que o treinamento dele era inútil. Eu tava certa! – foi até a cama e se deitou.

Sakura- Você está treinando onde?

Ana- Eu quero dormir! – brincando com a outra.

Sakura- Garota grosseira! – pega um travesseiro e joga na cara de Ana.

Ana- Você pode ser a protegida do outro, mas não está imune a uma travesseirada! – pegou um travesseiro e jogou na cara de Sakura. Após a guerra as duas descansam.

Sakura- Só quero que você saiba, vou torcer muito por você! – sorri para a outra.

Ana- Obrigada emo!

Sakura- Ora sua... – as duas começam a "brigar" de novo.

Enquanto isso, Kai e Alex ainda estavam brigando sério, olhos roxo, nariz sangrando, corte no supercílio era fundamental.

Alex- Eu vou acabar com você. – dizia quase sem fôlego.

Kai- Mal se agüenta em pé, como vai querer acabar comigo? – também sem fôlego.

Alex- Olha, escreva o que eu digo. – o encara com raiva estava pronto para dizer algumas coisas que com certeza iriam ofender Kai, mas ao olhar Dimitri vindo por trás. – Dimitri não! – Kai se vira para ver o que estava acontecendo, vem Dimitri com um pedaço de madeira, daquela antiga cadeira que eles mesmo haviam quebrado em outra briga, acerta Kai em cheio na cabeça, que desaba no chão desacordado.

Dimitri- AGORA LEVOU O QUE MERECE! Você está bem? – indo ajudar Alex, mas esse o empurra com muita força.

Alex- O que tem na cabeça seu idiota?

Dimitri- É assim que me agradece por ter te ajudado?

Alex- Eu não precisava de ajuda! – empurra o loiro mais uma vez.

Dimitri- Você é esquisito...

Alex- Cale-se! Vamos sair daqui. – os dois saem correndo, pelo caminho encontram Carter que estava voltando para o hotel com alguns arquivos. Dimitri ao ver o homem, abre um sorriso sádico.

Dimitri- É melhor ir ajudar seu filhinho.

Carter- Do que está falando? – não entendendo.

Alex- Vamos embora.

Carter- O que aconteceu? - preocupado

Alex- Vá até o jardim dos fundos do hotel. – ia saindo.

Carter- O Kai está bem? Onde ele está? – perdendo a paciência.

Alex- Vá até o jardim dos fundos. – sai do local.

Dimitri- Hehehe... dê umas dicas para ele. – ria sarcasticamente.

Alex- Vamos animal! – em tom autoritário. Carter vai correndo até o jardim e encontra Kai desamaiado.

Carter- Meu Deus, Kai acorda. – ajudando o jovem. – Kai acorde, vamos. – o garoto abre os olhos lentamente devido a pancada. – Calma, eu te ajudo. – poderia estar tonto, mas ao ouvir a voz de Carter o empurra raivosamente.

Kai- Não preciso de ajuda, muito menos da sua! – vai se levantando. – Polaco desgraçado, acabou de assinar seu atestado de óbito. – dizia com raiva. Passava a mão na testa devido a dor.

Carter- O que aconteceu? – preocupado.

Kai- Não é da sua conta! – ia saindo, mas Carter segura seu ombro.

Carter- Kai por favor vamos conversar?

Kai- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, porque não me deixa em paz? – empurra. – Não quero saber.

Carter- Eu sei que está com raiva, mas... – Kai não dava ouvidos e continuava caminhando. – Eu não abandonei sua mãe! – o garoto para e encara Carter. – Eu sempre amei sua mãe. Quando Voltaire descobriu que eu e Lillian estávamos juntos, ele a levou para a Rússia. Eu fui atrás, procurei-a por todas as partes, quando a encontrei. – ele respira fundo. – Eu disse que deveríamos fugir, mas... – Kai se aproxima. – Ela me disse que eu tinha que ir embora, que eu corria perigo, tentei argumentar, ela não me deu ouvidos.

Kai- Não precisa me contar... – estava mais calmo.

Carter- Preciso sim, eu juro que depois que descobri que ela estava grávida, tentei procurá-la, até porque o filho que ela carregava estava em perigo, você estava em perigo. – tira uma foto do bolso era dele e de Lillian sorrindo, a paisagem era de um parque, com um chafariz que tinha anjos de cerâmica, um belo lugar para um casal apaixonado. – Eu perdi totalmente o chão, quando eu descobri que ela havia falecido depois de 7 meses. – entrega a foto para o Kai, que olha. – Eu não sabia da sua existência, até o primeiro campeonato.

Kai- Como descobriu, se os Bladebreakers descobriram depois de meses.

Carter- Meu pai, Dickinson, sabia, que você era neto de Voltaire. Ele me contou que Voltaire estaria usando lutadores para destruir e capturar feras bit, o principal lutador dele, era o neto. Você. – Kai devolve a foto para Carter. – Eu perguntei sua idade, aparência, procurei pistas, tudo que poderia servir como prova que você era meu filho. – Carter se vira de costas. – Depois disso eu não tive mais notícias, só nos campeonatos, mas quando eu chegava para conversar com você. Você não estava mais lá.

Kai- Eu... – por mais que tentasse dizer alguma coisa, até um pedido de desculpas, mas não saía uma palavra se quer.

Carter- Eu sinto muito que você tenha descoberto do jeito que foi, não sabe o quanto eu quero me redimir desse erro que eu cometi. Eu tentei falar com você, tentei Le explicar tudo, só agora você sabe. E o que eu te conto é verdade. – estava tentando conter as lágrimas, ele queria que o filho ao menos estive escutando, mas sente que Kai se aproximava e coloca a mão no ombro.

Kai- Eu deveria saber que Voltaire mentiria para mim, principalmente sobre isso. Por isso... – respira fundo. – Eu peço desculpas, pelo meu comportamento e pelas palavras que disse.

Carter- Não tem o que se desculpar, acho que no seu lugar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa. – abre um leve, sorriso, porque além de ter se explicado, a chance de ter o perdão do filho era quase certa. – Você me perdoa Kai? – o jovem apenas o encara, não sabia o que dizer, então apenas balança a cabeça positivamente. Carter abre um largo sorriso, até se aproxima de Kai, mas o garoto ainda se afasta.

Kai- Eu sei que você explicou tudo, e eu acredito em você. – dizia um pouco incomodado. – Mas eu peço um tempo para digerir tudo e me acostumar com essa idéia.

Carter- Com certeza, use o tempo que precisar, mas eu também lhe peço uma coisa.

Kai- O que? – estava bem mais calmo, agora que sabia de pelo menos parte da história.

Carter- Converse com o seu avô... o Sr. Dickinson.

Kai- Eu disse que iria...

Carter- Obrigado. Mas você está bem?

Kai- Estou. – Os dois ficaram naquele silêncio mortal. – Eu vou indo.

Carter- Certo, até mais! – abre um leve sorriso, Kai apenas o olha estranhando, e sai do local. – _**Um dia ainda vou poder te chamar de filho e seremos uma família.**_ – ainda sorrindo vai para o hotel. Passando algum tempo, mais ou menos um pouco mais de um dia, vem a grande final.

Reaper- Fará mesmo o que está pensando Charles?

Charles- Com certeza, me dão licença que eu venço essa luta. – vai para o stadium.

DJ- E AÍ GALERINHA DO BEYBLADE! VAMOS AGORA COM A GRANDE FINAL ENTRE FURIOUS GIRLS E OS DARK KNIGHTS!

Brad- Vai ser uma luta incrível, vamos ver se os Dark Knight serão realmente OS Imbatíveis, ou as Furious Girls serão surpresa e venceram e quebraram a invencibilidade dos Dark Knight?

Aj- Eu não sei, mas espero uma boa luta entre Sakura e Reaper, são dois lutadores excelentes.

DJ- VAMOS COM A PRIMEIRA LUTA ENTRE CHARLES DOS DARK KNIGHT CONTRA ANA DAS FURIOUS GIRLS!

Aj- Caramba! Eu não esperava isso.

Brad- Você é desinformado mesmo, já estava feito. Era somente decidir quando lutarão e vão lutar agora.

Aj- Quero ver como vai ser essa luta, um novato contra uma lutadora que estava encostada. Tomara que lutem com todas as forças!

DJ- Vamos começar apresentando Charles dos Dark Knight!

Aj- Esse cara é um mistério, chegou a poucos dias nos Dark Knight e não lutou nenhuma vez ainda.

Brad- E com sua fera bit Baphomet, vamos ver no que vai dar.

DJ- E agora apresentando Ana das Furious Girls.

Brad- Ana, faz tempo que não a vejo lutar, mas eu digo que é a fúria em pessoa, não vai dar moleza para o Charles.

Aj- Com certeza e com sua fera bit Nômade, vai ser difícil o novato mostrar serviço.

DJ- Prontos? – Charles e Ana se encaram. – Mas antes vamos ver nossa mais nova cuia.

Aj- Caramba é surpresa atrás de surpresa.

Brad- Que nostalgia. – eles falavam isso porque a cuia de beyblade era muito similar a cuia da final da G-Revolution, o grande deserto em que Kai e Tyson lutaram.

DJ- 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIIIIIP! – Charles e Ana lançam as beyblades.

Charles- Hoje farei história.

Ana- Se liga moleque, você vai ver o que lutar de verdade! – desafiando. – atacar agora! – a beyblade vermelha de Ana começa atacando o adversário, os golpes não eram tão rápidos, mas eram bastante forte.

Charles- Precisa fazer mais do que isso. – dizia zombando do ataque de Ana.

Ana- Então deixa que eu lhe apresente minha fera bit... Nômade! Ataque lança fulminante! – sai da beyblade uma fera bit que tinha o corpo coberto por uma capa preta, ele lembrava muito a figura da "morte", e ataca com toda força a beyblade de Charles, com o impacto, levanta alguma poeira e alguns pedregulhos. Não que fizesse muito estrago em Baphomet, mas uma das pedras acerta de o rosto de Charles.

Charles- Como ousa? – cínico.

Ana- Ta esperando o que? Um pedido de desculpas? – nervosa.

Charles- Não deveria ter feito isso. – olha com raiva. – BAPHOMET! – sai a fera bit maldita, na hora começam os comentários.

Tyson- Mas essa é a fera bit... – assustado.

Kenny- Se a fera bit é a mesma que...

Max- Esse é o cara que trabalha para Voltaire.

Tyson- Não só isso, ele mata feras bit.

Kai- Alguém tem que parar essa luta, ela corre perigo. – dizia sério.

Ana- O que? – olhou assustada para a fera bit.

Charles- Vejo que ficou surpresa, saiba que eu posso fazer muito mais do que acabar com simples feras bit. – faz um sinal, Baphomet usa suas faixas mas não em Nômade, mas sim em Ana.

Ana- Aqui não urubu! – consegue desviar das faixas. – Nômade, cortina de fogo! – Baphomet atacava, mas Nômade se defendia dos ataques.

Charles- Acha que pode se defender para sempre?

Ana- Cara não se meta na minha tática! – Baphomet atacava com força, Nômade se defendia. – _**Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa... se continuar desse jeito eu vou me lascar, isso se ele não matar o Nômade. **_

Charles- Baphomet, ataque garras das trevas! – grita para a fera bit demoníaca. – AGORA! – as luzes do stadium começa a piscar, o frio invade o stadium.

Ana- O que é isso? – agora estava realmente assustada. – Nômade, se prepare. O caldo vai engrossar! – se afasta um bocado, até sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. – Não... agora não! – coloca a mão na cabeça, por causa da dor.

Sakura- Ana, você está bem? – preocupada.

Ruby- É impressão minha, ou ela está tendo aquelas crises?

Dayse- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Dori olha Ana, e vai se dirigindo até ela.

Hiro- Ninguém se aproxima! Quem chegar perto dessa luta, vai sair da equipe junto com ela! – as meninas param.

Sakura- E se ela se machucar?

Hiro- Faz parte do esporte, fiquem aí paradas! – dizia autoritário.

Dori- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – dizia desesperada.

Ruby- Sim, mas o gênio ali não vai nos ajudar!

Dayse- Fale com ele Sakura.

Sakura- Eu não sei se ele vai me ouvir... – elas se distraem com o barulho que ocorria no stadium. Era Nômade que desaparecia, enquanto Baphomet preparava seu ataque, Ana ficava com o olhar perdido.

Dayse- Ela está tendo uma visão, no meio da luta! – assustada.

Dori- Ana! – grita em desespero.

Charles- Atacar agora! – Baphomet vai com toda a velocidade para atacar, como Nomade estava segura em sua beyblade, Ana se torna seu primeiro alvo, que estava com o olhar perdido, até despertar segundos antes do ataque.

Ana- O quê? – assustada, vai andando para trás, mas leva o golpe da fera bit no abdômen, que na hora cai de joelhos, a garota coloca a mão na barriga e vê na hora que está sangrando devido a ferida. Nas arquibancadas já se começa o bafafá.

Ling- Mas é aquele cara que mata as feras bit, temos que falar com o Sr. Dickinson.

Elise- Nem pensar, eu não quero mexer com esse povo, Voltaire já se mostrou perigoso.

Alex- Ling está certa, não sou fã da Ana, mas se nada for feito ela irá morrer.

Dimitri- Eles tem que parar essa luta.

Elise- Gente, estamos falando sobre um cara que mata feras bit, se fizermos algo contra ele, todos que estão do lado de Voltaire, irá nos caçar.

Ling- Pelo amor de Deus, Elise você tem idéia do que ta falando?

Elise- Tenho e você também deveria ter.

Ling- Meninos, vamos. – ela se levanta sozinha, Alex, Dimitri e Elise ficam sentados. – Vocês só podem estar brincando.

Alex- Ling, eu sei que está preocupada, mas eles não irão parar a luta.

Ling- Bem, eu posso tentar! – sai correndo.

Alex- Ling, espera! – vai atrás dela.

Suzy- Meu Deus, tomara que ela fique bem.

Daichi- Eu já vi isso acontecer.

Rhaian- Como assim?

Daichi- Brooklyn já fez isso e com o Kai, ele quase morreu, na primeira luta deles.

Suzy- E...

Daichi- O Brooklyn já é muito forte e quase matou alguém tão forte quanto ele. Imagine se um cara que mata fera bit, não fará com uma pessoa?

Suzy- Meu Deus, alguém tem que fazer algo. – preocupada.

Enquanto isso Baphomet atacava novamente, mas dessa vez Ana não consegue escapar das faixas e a fera bit demoníaca a puxa para dentro do Stadium.

Ana- Droga! – estava enfraquecendo, e Charles se aproxima.

Charles- Agora não está tão valente? – zombava.

Ana- Eu sei... o que pretende... – tentando levantar. – Saiba que se eu viver, vou acabar com tua raça! – ainda desafiava mesmo estando em maus lençóis.

Charles- Vamos ver se ainda vai me ameaçar. – faz um gesto com a mão, como se a tivesse mandando embora. Baphomet amarra Ana com força com as faixas malditas e a bate com tudo na parede do BeyStadium.

Dori- Por favor Hiro, faça com que pare essa luta! – desesperada.

Dayse- Eu vou lá! – ia andando as pressas, mas Hiro a segura pelo braço.

Hiro- Eu disse que não, ela tem que aprender a se livrar disso!

Dayse- Está me machucando! – tentando se desvincilhar. A cada golpe que Baphomet dava, Ana soltava um grito de dor, já estava tonta, não conseguia quase se manter de pé.

Ana- _**Droga... Eu, não to agüentando, mas não posso chamar Nômade, se eu chamá-lo, perigoso eu perder ele. O que eu faço? **_– pensava consigo mesma, estava assustada com que estava acontecendo.

Charles- Normalmente eu diria para desistir, mas nesse caso. Eu quero ver até onde tu agüenta. – dizia de jeito sádico, como se gostasse do que estava acontecendo.

Ana- Vai para o inferno. – tentando se levantar.

Charles- Eu posso até ir, mas com certeza eu levo você comigo! – dizia com raiva. – Baphomet ataque de magia negra! – a beyblade de Ana entra na frente e Nômade parece querer sair.

Ana- Não! Não saia Nômade... fique aí. Você está seguro aí! Eu... – pensado seriamente em desistir da luta. Nos bastidores, Carter e Sr. Dickinson estavam vendo a luta.

Carter- Temos que tirá-la de lá, ela pode acabar morrendo.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sei Carter, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Carter- Por favor né? Esqueça as regras e o campeonato, uma pessoa corre perigo, sem falar que é nossa única testemunha.

Charles- Não, isso não! Baphomet, livre-se da beyblade, porém, não a jogue para fora! – Baphomet cria um campo de força que envolve a beyblade de Ana.

Ana- Não! – começa a se desesperar. – Acha mesmo que vai escapar, agora todos sabem quem você é. Todos sabem que você é lacaio de Voltaire! – se levanta.

Charles- Quem mandou você se levantar? – Baphomet dá outro golpe em Ana que a faz cair novamente. Charles se aproxima dela, e fala algo em seu ouvido, Ana faz uma cara de raiva. – Entendeu? – se afasta. – Baphomet! – a grande fera bit ataca novamente seus raios negros, sendo que um deles atravessa o peito da jovem, que na hora caía no chão, mas Baphomet a segura.

Sakura- NÃO! – ia indo para ajudar a companheira de equipe, mas Hiro para na frente.

Hiro- Terá sua luta, se vingue depois, mas essa luta tem que acabar primeiro.

Charles- Agora o golpe de misericórdia... – antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, quatro beyblades atacam Baphomet. Eram os Bladebreakers que saíram da arquibancada e foram até o Stadium.

Tyson- Acabou Charles, sabemos quem você é, chega disso! – dizia com raiva.

Charles- Só vai acabar quando eu quiser... – antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, a fera bit joga Ana para longe, mas para sua sorte, Ray a segura.

Dj- Chega! – dizia ao mesmo tempo irritado e assustado. – Está na regra que nenhum participante e/ou lutador pode invadir, então eu declaro que as Furious Girls estão desclassificadas. – dizia sério.

Ray- O que vocês tem na cabeça? Essa luta é para ter sido interrompida antes! – dizia com raiva, Max e Kai vão ajudar..

Kai- Ela não ta respirando.

Max- Chamem ajuda!

Charles- Pelo menos deixe-me acabar com a beyblade! – antes que alguém possa falar alguma coisa, acontece uma enorme explosão que começa com o mesmo campo de força que envolvia Nômade.

Tyson- Cuidado! – eles se protegem do jeito que dá.

Charles- Não interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, a história do Beyblade irá mudar. Temos a vaga para o campeonato, na final com certeza iremos decidir quem é o melhor... E EU SEREI ESSE MELHOR! – termina seu discurso, pega sua beyblade e sai. A fumaça da explosão de dissipa Charles já não se encontrava no local, muito menos os Dark Knight.

Tyson- Mas que desgraçado! – dizia com raiva.

Kai- Esqueçam ele!

Tyson- Ana, agüente! – preocupado. – Você tem que ser forte.

Sakura- Ana! – a garota estava desesperada, Ana ficava cada vez mais pálida.

Tyson- Temos que levar ela ao médico. – Tentando levantar Ana.

Médico- Se afastem! – eles deixam ela no chão e o doutor a examina, tenta fazer ela ressuscitar checa os batimentos e a respiração.

Dayse- Como ela está? – dizia preocupada, Dori chorava muito, Ruby consolava Dori.

Médico- Sinto muito. – dizia sério.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Então gente, eu disse que o capítulo seria grande, aconteceu de tudo um pouco, eu apenas quero agradecer as fieis, que sempre tiveram junto comigo nessa fic, não vou mentir essa ultima parte, realmente me doeu escrever, mas... Fazer o que?

É isso beijos e até a próxima!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!


	56. Olhos Azuis

**E aí, beleza?**

Bem, sempre que eu digo que voltei, acontece alguma coisa e fica tudo na mesma, então assim... Eu sou um cado supersticiosa, já eu vou ficar mais de boa e ir tomando o ritmo aos poucos, não digo que será como antes, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Mas eu vou tentar postar com mais freqüência sim, já nas minhas férias eu vou adiantar o máximo de capítulo, já para não perder muitas semanas com isso, acho que se em 2010 eu postei 10 capítulos foi muito. Não irei pedir desculpas, pois aconteceram umas paradas sérias e realmente minha vida deu um super giro, sem a minha permissão.  
Porém a vida continua e peço um pouco de paciência a vocês, para que eu consiga terminar essa fic, que agora nesse ponto chegou a metade, não digo no quesito capítulos e sim no enredo.  
Mas é isso, vamos com a fic.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Amigo meu não tem defeitos. Inimigo, se não tiver, eu ponho."

**Divirtam-se! **

**OLHOS AZUIS!**

Após uma luta aterradora onde Charles se sagrou como vencedor, assim vencendo e eliminando as Furious Girls da disputa. Ana está em uma situação em que pode perder a luta e a vida.

Médico- Sinto muito... – olha com pesar para as meninas. – Fizemos de tudo, ela não resistiu. – disse da maneira mais delicada o possível.

Dori- Não, não pode ser... – começa a chorar.

Dayse- Ana. – chorava. – Não pode ser verdade. – era consolada por Ruby que também lamentava a perda da amiga.

Sakura- Ana... – chamava a amiga, como forma de acordá-la. – Acorda! – vai até o corpo de Ana e chacoalha. – Vamos Ana, acorda... – Hiro vai até Sakura.

Hiro- Vamos, não há mais nada para fazer. – tenta puxar Sakura.

Sakura- Sai! – empurra Hiro. – Vamos Ana, não me abandone. Acorda. – abraça a jovem. – Por favor... acorda. – ao ver que seu esforço era inútil, grita em desespero. – ANA! – calando o stadium. Algumas horas depois...

Carter- Meninas, eu sinto muito pela sua perda.

Dori- Obrigada Sr. Carter... – dizia chorando muito.

Ruby- Temos que comunicar a família...

Sakura- Nós éramos a família dela... se tiver que fazer algo sobre o... – não conseguia terminar de falar, só a palavra _enterro_, lhe doía o coração.

Carter- Não se preocupe, eu cuido de tudo. Não esquente com isso.

Dayse- Eu não sei se vou continuar... não to com cabeça para ir para o Brasil.

Dori- Eu vou pra casa, não quero mais saber disso. – dizia triste.

Carter- Meninas. – olha sério para elas. – Vocês sabem o motivo porque a mataram... – respira fundo. – Sinto muito pelo o que vou dizer agora, mas vocês no mínimo tem que vingar ela.

Dori- Como pode nos pedir isso?

Carter- Eu sei que vocês estão tristes, mas precisamos parar Voltaire... – falava sério.

Dayse- Como pode falar isso, sendo que não faz nem 12 horas que ela se foi? – dizia irritada.

Carter- Ana tinha conhecimento sobre Voltaire, ela sabia da responsabilidade de pará-lo. Se não fizerem nada, a morte dela não será apenas trágica, mas será em vão.

Sakura- Você tem razão, mas ainda precisamos resolver umas coisas, mas é entre a equipe.

Carter- Tudo bem, podem deixar comigo que eu cuido de tudo em relação a Ana.

Sakura- Obrigada Carter. – o homem apenas acena e sai do local, deixando as meninas sozinhas. – Ele tem razão, temos que tomar alguma atitude.

Dori- Não to com cabeça pra pensar nisso. – se irritando com a menina gótica.

Sakura- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos deixar Voltaire e Charles se safarem dessa. – dizia com voz de autoridade.

Ruby- Sakura, eu concordo com você, mas tem um empecilho... – ela ia terminar de falar, aparece Hiro que por incrível que pareça estava com uma feição de que nada havia acontecido.

Hiro- Meninas, teremos que ver a nossa viagem para o Brasil.

Dayse- Você só pode estar brincando? – dizia incrédula.

Hiro- Não estou. Temos mais duas vagas apenas, agradeçam aos Bladebreakers por terem nos desclassificados. – dizia em tom irritado.

Dori- Idiota! – ia saindo, mas Ruby a segura.

Ruby- Não vá, temos que conversar com Hiro.

Hiro- Como assim? – estranhando, porque conseguia meio que imaginar qual seria o assunto.

Sakura- Temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

Hiro- Depois, eu já volto! – ia saindo.

Sakura- Mas Hiro. – tenta argumentar, mas o outro parece não escutar.

Hiro- Já volto! – sai do local. – _**Droga, será que realmente estão pensando em me mandar embora? Vou deixar elas esfriarem a cabeça. **_– sai do local. Enquanto isso os Bladebreakers se preparavam para ir ao Brasil.

Tyson- Que clima pesado.

Max- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos ficar com as Furious, elas estão sofrendo.

Ray- E esperava o que? Elas perderam uma amiga, e sabemos o porquê disso...

Kai- Voltaire mais uma vez consegue escapar. – dizia sério.

Kenny- A que ponto Voltaire chegou, como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

Max- Sem falar nesse tal de Charles, porque não conseguimos descobrir antes, que ele era o cara que atacava as feras bit.

Tyson- Mas uma pergunta importante, como ele conhece Kai? Sem falar o que você fez pra ele para que te odiasse tanto assim? – olha sério para o amigo Bladebreaker.

Kai- Eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem ele seja.

Tyson- Mas faz um esforço, foi de alguma equipe ou... – antes que Tyson continuasse o interrogatório, Kai já responde.

Kai- Eu já disse que não o conheço! – fala de maneira ríspida.

Tyson- Calma, é que já passou do limite esse Charles, temos que saber quem ele realmente é!

Ray- Infelizmente, não iremos descobrir ficando parados, temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Tyson- Ta certo então, quando vamos para o Brasil?

Ray- Vamos amanhã, arrumamos as coisas e prestamos solidariedade com as Furious.

Tyson- Beleza então.

Kai- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, preciso resolver umas coisas.

Tyson- Como assim cara? – estranhando.

Kenny- Não fique desafiando Voltaire sozinho.

Ray- Eu já entendi, e digo está mais do que na hora.

Kai- Umph... – sai do local.

Max- Não entendi, porque ele vai ficar?

Tyson- Pelo jeito vai se acertar com o Sr. Dickinson.

Ray- Bem, vamos ver se tiramos uma coisa boa da Rússia.

Max- É verdade.

Ray- Mas está decidido certo? Vamos para o Brasil e depois Kai nos encontra lá.

Kenny- Por mim tudo bem.

Tyson- Fechado! – Eles começam a ajeitar as malas para poderem viajar. Já no covil de Voltaire o mesmo planejava algo, que com certeza iria beneficiar apenas a si mesmo.

Voltaire- Agora sem aquela infeliz para intervir nos meus planos, podemos finalmente prosseguir. – caminhava, sendo seguido por Reaper e Daniel. – Daniel, ative o chip de nossas cobaias.

Daniel- Sim mestre!

Voltaire- Reaper reúna-se com Charles e vá para o Brasil, pois assim que as cobaias atacarem vocês irão agir.

Reaper- Como queira. – sai do local.

Voltaire- Daniel me prepare a arma com o chip, eu quero dar um presente para o "pai do ano".

Daniel- Como quiser senhor. – isso em outro cômodo Charles estava olhando pela janela e tinha um controle em mãos.

Charles- Eu sei que você tem seus planos Voltaire, mas eu tenho os meus. – batia o controle nas mãos. E vai andando. – Eu sei que se não fizer nada, não irei receber minha recompensa. – tira um papel do bolso. – Eu juro pela minha vida, eu vou acabar com você, por tudo o que me fez, por toda humilhação que passei, e principalmente por... – tira uma folha de papel do bolso.

Reaper- Charles, mestre Voltaire está nos chamando. – Reaper estranha Charles, porque parecia que ele estava em seu próprio mundo.

Charles- Eu quero ouvir seu coração parando aos poucos, quero vê-lo humilhado, ver seu sangue escorrendo pelas minhas mãos. – falava de um jeito psicótico.

Reaper- Charles! – grita no jeito de chamar a atenção de Reaper.

Charles- O que? – esbraveja de raiva.

Reaper- Mestre Voltaire está nos chamando.

Charles- Eu vou daqui a pouco, agora estou ocupado.

Reaper- Mas...

Charles- Eu disse que vou daqui a pouco! – grita com Reaper. – Agora suma daqui! – Reaper só o olha com raiva e sai. – Idiota. – respira fundo. – Eu vou ver sua ruína, você vai me pagar com sua vida. Eu só irei parar quando ver você pagar com sua vida tudo o que me fez. Eu te juro Kai, o que você me fez não tem perdão. – olha o papel que parecia uma foto, dá meio que um abraço e logo em seguida um leve beijo na mesma, assim guardando a foto e saindo do local.

As Furious estava no quarto do hotel arrumando as malas para irem para seu próximo destino, não sabia se seria o Brasil ou seria para casa.

Dori- O que vamos fazer? – dobrando as roupas, com jeito triste.

Ruby- Vamos resolver o negócio com o treinador, depois vemos nosso destino.

Dayse- Eu sinto a falta dela... isso que não faz nem um dia. – dizia chorando. Sakura olha para a mochila de Ana, vai até ela e guarda as roupas da amiga.

Sakura- Meninas se não se importam eu gostaria de ficar com as coisas da Ana. – guardando as coisas da amiga.

Dori- Sakura, todas nós éramos amigas dela... – Sakura fecha os olhos, temendo a resposta de Dori sobre seu pedido. – Mas vocês duas eram quase irmãs, então nada mais justo.

Dayse- Tudo bem, eu não vejo problemas e por outro lado, eu não quero me desfazer das coisas dela.

Ruby- Cuida do Nômade, sabe que foi a única coisa que sobrou dela.

Sakura- Obrigada. – começa a chorar, as Furious abraçam Sakura, mas o clima entre elas para. Assim que Hiro entra no recinto.

Hiro- Temos que ver nossa ida para o Brasil.

Ruby- Quem disse que você vai? – falava séria.

Hiro- Estou falando sério, não podemos perder tempo, temos muito que treinar, agora eu vejo que a equipe tem futuro e... – na hora Dayse interrompe.

Dayse- Estamos falando sério, você não faz mais parte da equipe.

Hiro- Escuta aqui, não vou perder meu tempo com você, temos duas vagas ainda... – já é hora de Dori falar alguma coisa.

Dori- Você é surdo assim mesmo? Você está fora!

Hiro- Estão falando sério? Sabe que sem mim vocês jamais estariam...

Ruby- Jamais estaríamos lamentando a perda de uma amiga. Eu não quero mais você como treinador e garanto que as meninas pensam iguais.

Hiro- Vocês estão equivocadas, Sakura fale para elas.

Sakura- Eu cometi um grande erro, sempre a Ana se sentia incomodada com você. Sempre reclamou, desconfiou...

Hiro- Mas você sabe que não é minha culpa.

Sakura- Eu nunca dei ouvidos a ela, porque eu estava cega, agora voltei a enxergar. Você está fora!

Hiro- Não podem me mandar embora, eu sou a equipe!

Dori- Já chega! Você está fora.

Hiro- Mas porque vão em mandar embora?

Dayse- Ainda pergunta?

Hiro- Eu não tive culpa o que aconteceu com Ana, não podem me culpar.

Sakura- O que me garante que você não sabia quem era realmente Charles. – falava séria.

Hiro- Escute, eu achei que ela seria forte o suficiente... – Dayse o interrompe.

Dayse- Você sabia! – dizia com raiva.

Sakura- Você sempre chamou Ana de fraca, como colocaria ela numa luta contra Charles, você armou para ela.

Hiro- Você tem ideia do que está me acusando?

Dori- Hiro, vá embora, antes que falemos com o Sr. Dickinson, aí garanto que não vai ficar satisfeito, ter que ouvir isso. Isso que nem vou falar sobre você ter agredido Dayse.

Sakura- Isso só mostra o covarde que você é! – Hiro olhava assustado, todas as Furious estavam olhando com raiva para ele.

Hiro- Eu posso explicar, eu não quis machucar a Dayse e mesmo assim...

Dayse- Tivemos que perder uma pessoa para ver o quão patético você é! – dizia com raiva.

Dori- E já como você não entendeu de primeira eu faço questão de repetir. – respira fundo. – Está demitido.

Ruby- Você não faz mais parte de qualquer coisa que esteja ligada as Furious.

Dayse- Você não vai para o Brasil conosco.

Sakura- E está tudo acabado entre nós.

Hiro- O que? – dizia com raiva. – Como pode fazer isso comigo?

Sakura- Como _você_ pode fazer isso comigo? Você tirou minha amiga, a culpa foi sua! – dizia com a raiva a flor da pele, mas não conseguia manter as lágrimas dentro dos olhos.

Hiro- Quer saber, tudo bem. Querem acabar com tudo, ótimo! – ia saindo, mas volta. – Mas eu lhes digo, se tiver que apontar os culpados pela morte de Ana, sugiro que se olhem no espelho. Posso ter minha parcela de culpa nesse caso, mas se vocês realmente quisessem ajudar sua "querida amiga", teriam feito algo. – Nisso todas o olham com uma expressão séria. – E vocês sabem que eu tenho razão. – sai do local.

Mais algumas horas depois, no Brasil os Nightfall acabara de desembarcar, após pegarem suas bagagens, dirigiam-se para o hotel.

Elise- Eu preciso de um banho.

Dimitri- Se quiser eu te ajudo. – com ar de safado.

Elise- Vê se te enxerga! – dizia com nojo.

Dimitri- Elise, para de despreza que te ama. – brincava com a loira. Enquanto os dois brincavam, Ling nota que seu namorado estava meio que mal disposto.

Ling- Alex, está tudo bem?

Alex- Estou bem, não se preocupe. – dá um beijo leve na menina.

Ling- Você está estranho. – ia andando, mas do nada vê Alex parado. – Alex. – chama o menino, mas esse olha para baixo e fecha os olhos. – O que aconteceu? O que você tem? – preocupada, mas Alex apenas levanta o rosto e a encara.

Dimitri- O que aconteceu? – não entendendo porque a demora deles. – Vamos cara. – ia chegar perto mas esse dá um empurrão tão forte que joga Dimitri para longe.

Elise- O que aconteceu com você? Qual é o seu problema? – ajudando Dimitri.

Ling- Vejam! – grita assustada ao ver os olhos do namorado que estavam azuis. – A cor dos olhos dele são pretos e não azuis.

Elise- E? – não entendendo.

Ling- Tem algo errado com ele! – se afastando de Alex que se aproximavam deles. Mas voltando a Rússia, senhor Dickinson preparava sua saída para poder ir ao Brasil, assim que se apronta, ele respira fundo.

Sr. Dickinson- _**O que vamos fazer agora? Com a morte de Ana, Voltaire está livre novamente. Não há nada que possamos fazer. **_– Sai do local para poder respirar um pouco, segue em direção ao bosque do hotel. – _**O que mais podemos fazer? Será que vale a pena colocar mais vidas em perigo? Ao mesmo tempo que eu quero acabar com isso, eu quero parar. Não sei se vou agüentar muito tempo mais. **_– respira fundo. – _**Mas Carter corre perigo, Kai corre perigo. Aquele maldito Voltaire não vai sossegar até matá-lo. Logo agora que tenho chances de ter um neto, esse maldito vai fazer de tudo para tirá-lo de mim. – **_fecha os olhos. – O que eu faço?

Voltaire- Posso te dar uma sugestão. – estava na frente de Dickinson, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sr. Dickinson- Agora não Voltaire. – ia saindo, mas Voltaire o segura pelo braço.

Voltaire- Não vire as costas pra mim seu velho gagá! – dizia com raiva.

Sr. Dickinson- O que você quer? – se desvencilha de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Eu sei que você quer ter uma família feliz, com seu filhinho e netinho junto de si.

Sr. Dickinson- Fale de uma vez. – diz ríspido.

Voltaire- Só vou avisá-lo que Kai jamais será seu neto, enquanto eu viver, me ouviu?

Sr. Dickinson- Porque essa obsessão? Você mesmo não se importa com que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com Kai... – Voltaire o interrompe.

Voltaire- Eu perdi uma filha por causa dele. Nada mais justo que ele me pague.

Sr. Dickinson- Não seja cínico, eu sei que Lillian não tem nada haver com essa história. Eu tenho certeza de que Kai sabe de alguma coisa e que você não quer que isso venha a tona.

Voltaire- Não vou deixá-lo que o tire de mim.

Sr. Dickinson- Ele é um ser humano e não sua posse!

Voltaire- Está errado, ele pertence a mim, Kai é meu neto e somente meu. Eu prefiro vê-lo morto. Ao vê-lo te chamar de avô.

Sr. Dickinson- Você é um sarcástico Voltaire. – Voltaire o olha com raiva. – Posso não ter a mesma disposição que você, minha idade realmente já não me deixa fazer muitas coisas, mas eu não vou deixarei você machucá-lo mais, nem que para isso eu tenha que dar a minha vida. – Voltaire enfurecido, agarra Dickinson pela gola e o atira no chão.

Voltaire- Eu vou acabar com tua raça! – dizia com raiva, quando vai atacar Dickinson, recebe um chute nas costa que o derruba no chão. – O que... – se recupera do golpe.

Kai- O senhor está bem? – ajudando Dickinson a se levantar.

Sr. Dickinson- Estou bem, obrigado. – abre um leve sorriso. Voltaire os encara com raiva.

Voltaire- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Kai se posta a frente de Dickinson, para protegê-lo.

Kai- Melhor ir embora Voltaire, dessa vez eu não vou hesitar em acabar com você.

Voltaire- Acabar comigo? Garoto, você não pode fazer nada comigo. Nem você, nem ninguém.

Kai- Faz muito tempo que não tenho mais medo de você.

Voltaire- Olha o respeito seu maldito! Eu ainda sou seu avô!

Kai- Faz muito tempo que eu não te considero.

Voltaire- E quem é seu avô? Esse velho maldito que te enganou por anos, te tratou como um idiota?

Kai- Mas é muito mal caráter, você é pior, muito pior. E se for falar em idade, o senhor é muito mais velho que o Sr. Dickinson... – abre um leve sorriso sarcastico para voltaire. – Melhor, o senhor é bem mais velho e caquético do que o meu avô. – aquilo enraivece Voltaire.

Voltaire- Vocês vão me pagar, principalmente você meu neto. Querendo ou não, você sempre será meu. – se afasta, com um sorriso sarcástico na face.

Kai- Que patético. – quando ia se mexer, Voltaire retorna, sem perder tempo tira uma arma do casaco, aponta e atira, acertando em cheio a cabeça de Kai.

Sr. Dickinson- Não! – segura o neto. – Seu maldito! – coloca Kai com cuidado no chão, retira um lenço do bolso e pressiona a ferida na cabeça do neto.

Voltaire- Eu disse que ele será somente meu!

Sr. Dickinson- Voltaire ele se afastará cada dia mais se você continuar a torturá-lo desse jeito. – dizia desesperado.

Voltaire- Dickinson, para você só irei dizer mais uma coisa... – tira uma outra pistola. – Já vai tarde.

Carter- Mas não aprende certo? – dá uma porrada em Voltaire. – Fique longe da minha família! – fala com autoridade.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter depressa, Kai está ferido!

Voltaire- Não se incomode Dickinson, eu vou dar um presente para vocês. – Voltaire aponta a pistola que atirou em Kai, no rosto de Carter. – Espero que aproveite. – aperta um botão.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, por favor acorde.

Carter- Do que está falando seu maldito? – de súbito Kai abre os olhos, em um ataque surpresa, Kai aperta o pescoço de Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- O que está fazendo? – tentando se livrar. – Kai...

Carter- Não! – ia fazer alguma coisa, mas é surpreendido com um golpe de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Não se meta, isso é uma coisa entre avô e neto. – dizia sarcasticamente.

Já no Aeroporto, Alex atacava fortemente a própria equipe.

Dimitri- O que está acontecendo? – não entendia porque Alex atacava.

Alex- Black Knight! – ordena que a fera bit ataque, e seu primeiro alvo era Ling.

Ling- Alex não! – grita assustada, mas para sua sorte Elise a defende.

Elise- Alexander, pare com isso, parece louco. – estranhando. – Eu não vou deixar que machuque minha amiga. – ia lançar a beyblade, mas Ling a segura.

Ling- Olhe nos olhos dele. – dizia assutada.

Elise- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Ling- Os olhos dele são castanhos, mas estão azuis.

Elise- O que está acontecendo?

Dimitri- Você vai ver agora. Death Shark, atacar agora! – libera a fera que atacava a Black Knight, os seguranças invadem o local para tentar parar Alex.

Segurança- Melhor você vir conosco jovem. – tenta chegar perto, mas o mesmo dá um chute no segurança.

Alex- Eu não obedeço a você, meu mestre é Voltaire. – na hora em que fala, todos o olham assustado.

Dimitri- Voltaire? Pelo o que me lembre, ele nem conhecia o Voltaire.

Elise- Isso não vem ao caso, seja o que for, Alex está com essa ordem... – respira fundo. – obedecer Voltaire e acabar conosco. – dizia se afastando e tentando proteger Ling.

Ling- Temos que salvá-lo.

Dimitri- Mas se nem sabemos o que está acontecendo, como vamos ajudar ele?

Ling- Alex, sou eu... Ling! – o ruivo a encara.

Alex- Ling... – cai de joelhos no chão.

Ling- Alex, você está bem?

Alex- Ling... eu não quero... – tenta se levantar. – ...eu não quero te machucar... eu... – estava cada vez mais difícil falar, não pelo fato de se sentir fraco, mas pelo fato de estar perdendo o controle do próprio corpo.

Ling- Eu vou te ajudar Alex, você vai se livrar disso. – dizia preocupada, mas passando confiança ao namorado.

Alex- Foge! – dizia sério.

Ling- Não vou sair perto de você!

Alex- Foge! Vá embora! – grita para a menina, quando Ling vai tomar alguma atitude, Alex fecha os olhos novamente e se levanta.

Ling- Alex! – grita aflita.

Elise- Temos que ajudá-lo.

Dimitri- O que ta acontecendo? – grita surtando.

Ling- Eu não sei, mas algo está controlando ele. Ele não está nos atacando de propósito! – estava bastante preocupada, além do fato de Alex não estar respondendo por si, tinha também a situação de não saber o que realmente está acontecendo. Ele se recompoe e novamente está sobcomando. Enquanto isso, ao mesmo tempo, que Alex atacava sua equipe, o mesmo acontecia na Rússia enquanto Kai atacava Sr. Dickinson.

Voltaire- Não se meta, isso é uma coisa entre avô e neto. – dizia sarcasticamente.

Carter- Você é um desgraçado! – se levanta.

Voltaire- Bem, você pode defender seu pai. – abre um sorriso. – Mas para isso, vai ter que deter Kai, lhe garanto que um simples "para com isso", não irá resolver. – fala de um jeito sádico.

Carter- Seu maldito. – vai até o jovem. – Pare Kai! – tentando afastá-lo de Dickinson, que já sentia os efeitos do estrangulamento.

Voltaire- Eu lhe disse Carter, tem que fazer muito mais para pará-lo!

Carter- Eu não vou fazer o que você quer! – dizia irritado, mas não realmente não agüentava ver seu pai sofrer, então toma uma decisão. - Maldito! – sai correndo, mas em direção a Voltaire, que continuava encarando Carter de modo frio. Carter estava com a raiva a flor da pele, iria atacar com força. Mas Kai para com o ataque a Dickinson e se coloca a frente de Carter, a fim de proteger Voltaire.

Voltaire- Rsrsrs. – ria com sarcasmo. – venha! – Carter para atônito.

Sr. Dickinson- Cuidado Carter! – tentava se recuperar.

Voltaire- Eu tenho disse que tenho uma surpresinha para você. – Meu neto, quero que mostre a esse homem o que fazemos com quem se mete no meu caminho. – Kai continuava encarando Carter, que olhava assustado ao ver, o que estava acontecendo com o filho.

Carter- Kai... você tem que se livrar disso. – dizia enquanto se preparava para se defender, mas Kai começa a golpear. – Kai, seja forte! Isso não pode te controlar. – se defendia dos golpes não queria ter que revidar.

Voltaire- Está enganado Carter, ele sempre será o meu soldado. Eu tenho controle total dele, ou de qualquer um que esteja na mesma situação.

Carter- Seu... – ia avançar novamente em Voltaire, mas Kai dá um chute no rosto de Carter, que novamente tentava se defender do jovem. Kai lhe dá um chute na barriga, logo em seguida alguns socos seguidos no rosto, Carter cai nocauteado.

Voltaire- Já basta! – Kai para imediatamente. – Tenho outro plano pra você. – coloca as mãos no ombro do neto. – Você ainda me será útil.

Sr. Dickinson- Deixe meu neto em paz! – dizia desesperado.

Voltaire- Eu já te disse Dickinson, você não vai tirá-lo de mim! – dizia obsessivo. – E dêem adeus a ele, pois será a última vez que o verá vivo! – abre um leve sorriso. – Adeus! Vamos Kai! – os dois saem. Dickinson vai até o filho para ajudá-lo.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter você está bem? – o mesmo estava desmaiado. – Carter acorde. – dizia aflito.

Carter- O que... cadê Voltaire? E o Kai? – se levanta lentamente.

Sr. Dickinson- Temos que ir ao Brasil. Os Bladebreakers correm perigo.

Carter- Eu tinha que tê-lo parado. Ele iria preferir isso, do que ser um fantoche de Voltaire.

Sr. Dickinson- Não sabe o quanto eu estou preocupado agora, mas temos que ir depressa.

Carter- Vamos! Precisamos avisá-los, do perigo que correm.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, mas precisamos cuidar desses ferimentos. – ajudando o filho, que ainda estava um pouco fraco, devido a luta. Algumas horas depois, no Brasil.

Tyson- Que viagem cansativa, nunca pensei que demorasse tanto assim. – dizia se arrastando.

Ray- Nem me fale, vamos descansar, amanhã a tarde começamos o treino.

Kenny- Com certeza, temos um pouco mais de uma semana até que comece o campeonato.

Max- É verdade, mas será que os Dark Knight irão lutar?

Tyson- Que lutem, eu vou vingar Ana. O que eles fizeram, principalmente Charles, não tem perdão.

Ray- Temos que ver também, que não podemos meter os pés pelas mãos.

Tyson- Mas Ray, não é meter os pés pelas mãos, mas vamos deixar no escuro o que aconteceu com ela?

Ray- Precisamos pelo menos bolar alguma coisa, se não quem acabará seremos nós.

Kenny- Não vamos pensar nisso, vamos nos decidir e... – alguém bate violentamente na porta.

Tyson- Credo, o que Kai já chegou pelo jeito. – assim que abre a porta, entra uma jovem, mesma idade dos meninos, estilo gótico, pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos. – Mas quem é você?

Garota- Antes de qualquer resposta, eu tenho uma pergunta. Duas na verdade?

Max- Mas o que é? – não entendendo.

Garota- Quem é Ana? E o que ela é de vocês?

Tyson- Para tudo. – não acreditando. – Como conhece Ana?

Garota- Essa infeliz está me pertubando desde ontem! – dizia irritada.

Kenny- Você está falando sério?

Tyson- E onde ela está? – estava ansioso.

Garota- Está comigo! – grita.

Bladebreakers- O quê? – todos gritam.

**Fim do capítulo.**

E aí, gostaram? Demorou, porque eu refiz esse capítulo duas vezes, e depois de alguns meses sem postar nada, foi o meu melhor. E também o fato de Ana ter ido dessa para uma melhor, também ajudou um pouco, afinal quem quer matar seu próprio OC? Mas é isso, vou tentar postar com mais freqüência, espero que esse ano de 2011 seja melhor para todos nós.

Beijos a todos e até a próxima.


	57. CHIP X Pt 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Mais um capítulo, não foi rápido, mas também não foi demorado como outros. Mas é isso dessa vez eu não tenho nada pra falar, ah não ser dedicar esse capítulo a todos meus amigos! Divirtam-se!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Você não tem vida, seu peido do capeta!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**CHIP X. Pt 1.**

Os Bladebreakers ficam perplexos ao saber que uma garota estranha diz estar acompanhada de ninguém menos que Ana.

Garota- Está comigo! – grita.

Bladebreakers- O quê? – todos gritam.

Ray- Se ela está com você, quer dizer que ela está viva! – dizia animado.

Tyson- Onde ela ta precisamos ver ela.

Garota- Aí chinês, você disse que ela estaria viva? Porque? – falava curiosa com Ray.

Ray- Ela está com você não está?

Garota- Bem tecnicamente sim...

Kenny- Gente, me perdoem. Mas eu não consigo acreditar que a Ana tenha sobrevivido aquele ataque.

Garota- Ela morreu? – olha para o lado. – Bem isso explica.

Tyson- Agora não entendi, você não disse que ela tava contigo?

Garota- Como eu disse: Tecnicamente. Eu falo com ela, mas digamos que não são todos que podem ver ou falar com ela.

Tyson- Peraí, ta dizendo que você está falando com a alma dela? – tentando não rir.

Garota – Se vocês dizem que ela morreu, com certeza ela tem algum assunto pendente aqui.

Ray- Vamos devagar com isso. Primeiramente, qual é seu nome?

Próto- Me chame de Próto, sou da equipe Necromancia.

Kenny- Já ouvi falar de vocês.

Próto- Espero que seja bom.

Kenny- Não, eu soube que vocês são um bando de arruaceiros.

Próto- Obrigada pelo elogio, mas voltando ao assunto.

Ray- Como você consegue falar com os mortos?

Próto- Sim e ela me disse que... – Kenny a interrompe.

Kenny- Quer quer acreditemos nessa tolice?

Próto- Tolice?

Tyson- Não que seja tolice, mas é difícil acreditar.

Próto- Como eu sei que você ficou doente do coração? – tenta argumentar.

Kenny- Claro que sabe, passou em todos os meios de comunicação, quando Tyson desmaiou no stadium.

Próto- Como eu sei que vocês foram na antiga abadia procurar a droga para ajudar o Kai?

Kenny- Era mais do que óbvio. – Próto olha irritada para Kenny.

Próto- Então me diga um motivo do porque você ainda não agradeceu a Ana, quando ela quase dilacerou as costas para te proteger as beyblades assassinas. – Kenny a olha sério, enquanto Próto olhava para o lado. – Ele tinha que ouvir isso. – dizia zangada.

Kenny- Como sabe disso?

Próto- Foi essa Ana. – respira fundo. – E tem mais: Tyson você e ela partilham o mesmo gosto quando se trata de bolinhos. Ray você levou uma joelhada bem no meio do... – olha para os meninos. – No meio do seu "precioso". Max... – ela olha para o Max, que encara Próto. – Ela mandou um abraço.

Tyson- Me convenceu!

Ray- Tá digamos que acreditemos em você, o que ela quer nos dizer afinal?

Max- Gente eu to achando isso irado, igual no filme daquele menino que vê pessoas mortas.

Próto- Nem me fale. Mas eu vim dizer que vocês estão em perigo.

Tyson- O quê? – diz assustado.

Max- Como assim?

Tyson- Com certeza será o Charles, aquele maldito! – dizia agora com raiva.

Próto- Mas não será ele que vai atacá-los.

Ray- Peraí, então de quem você está falando?

Próto- Kai, não sei o que está acontecendo, nem Ana sabe, mas o moleque está lutando a favor de Voltaire.

Ray- Só pode haver algo errado, o Kai não iria ajudar Voltaire assim de bom grado.

Próto- Mas tem algo errado, só não sabemos o que está acontecendo.

Max- Coitado do Kai, esse Voltaire nunca cansa, qual é a próxima que ele vai aprontar?

Próto- Já aprontou! – todos a olham surpresos. – Essa Ana disse que Alexander e Brooklyn estão sob esse mesmo bagulho de ficar maluco.

Tyson- Temos que avisar os Nightfall e Legião. Eles também correm perigo.

Próto- Já é tarde, o que vocês tem que fazer é detê-los.

Tyson- Temos que nos preparar então, peguem suas beyblades. – Ray, Tyson, Max preparam suas beyblades, Kenny verifica se teria como fazer alguém tipo de _upgrade_ nas beyblades.

Próto- Minha missão está cumprida. – sai do quarto.

Ana- Acabou o escambal! – grita.

Próto- Credo guria, vai assustar a mãe! – fala com raiva. – Escuta seu projeto de fantasma, eu já fiz minha parte.

Ana- Não acabamos ainda, temos muito o que fazer!

Próto- Olha, quando você for para o inferno, eu vou dizer para o capeta te dar uma surra.

Ana- Prót... – dizia séria.

Próto- Próto! – corrige. – Eu não te dei liberdade, o que tu quer?

Ana- Eu morri mesmo, não tem nem a chance de estar em coma, igual nos filmes?

Próto- Olha... eu já vi porra demais pra te dar certeza se sim ou não.

Ana- Hm... beleza né?

Próto- Tudo bem?

Ana- Vamos logo, temos muito o que fazer! – as duas saem do local. – Prót, você acha que eu vou para o céu?

Próto- Eu te disse, você vai para o inferno ou vai ficar fazendo o inferno aqui mesmo, mas longe de mim.

No aeroporto, Alexander ainda ataca sua equipe.

Ling- Alex, por favor! – tentava chamar a atenção do jovem.

Elise- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, ficar parados é que não dá!

Ling- Mas eu não tenho coragem, de ter que fazer algo que vá machucá-lo. – dizia preocupada, Alex estava acabando com Dimitri. Death Shark é poderosa, mas a Black Knight estava lutando de maneira nunca vista, disposta a deixar tanto Dimitri como Death Shark em maus lençóis.

Dimitri- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você Alexander, mas isso tem que parar! Nem que para isso eu tenha que te machucar! – Alexander apenas o olha. – Death Shark, ataque mar vermelho! – o grande tubarão cinza sai da beyblade parte para cima de Black Knight.

Alexander- Precisa mais do que isso. Black Knight, sopro da morte! – grita para sua fera bit. Que vai com toda a violência contra Dimitri e Death Shark.

Dimitri- Não tem como segurar meu ataque! – estava confiante era os dois ataques, mas o fato é que Black Knight, consegue atravessar o ataque do tubarão. – Não! – grita assustado, tanto Dimitri como sua fera bit sofrem o ataque, ambos são jogados a metros de distância.

Elise- Dimitri! – corre para ajudar o loiro, que desmaiara. – Acorda Dimitri. – tentando fazer com que o loiro acordasse. Nisso Alexander estava se aproximando dos loiros, Elise olha assustada para Alexander, sabendo que esse já não tinha mais controle.

Alexander- Esse é o fim! – só faz um sinal para que atacasse.

Ling- Não! – lança sua beyblade, que consegue parar o ataque de Alex. – Eu sinto muito Alex! – dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas irá te ajudar.

Elise- Ling, tome cuidado. – por mais que quisesse ajudar, Dimitri precisa de auxilio.

Ling- Alex, sou eu, lembre-se! – o jovem ruivo a olha, mas logo em seguida lança novamente a beyblade. – Angel, cuidado! – grita para sua fera bit. Aquele saguão do aeroporto fora esvaziada, os seguranças trataram de tirar os curiosos e os outros cidadãos do local, assim para ninguém se ferir, porque os seguranças sabiam já de antecipação que Voltaire estaria no Brasil. Já não será surpresa, mas o fato estranho é que eles estavam sendo vigiados, por Voltaire a surpresa fica por Hiro estar acompanhando o velho.

Hiro- Alexander está respondendo bem aos comandos do Chip X. – captava cada movimento do lutador dos nightfall.

Voltaire- E quanto ao Kai? – olha para o neto que estava parado olhando para frente.

Hiro- O Kai não teve o mesmo preparo que as outras cobaias, acredito que temos que lhe dar um desafio para ver como irá responder ao chip.

**Flashback.**

Em um casarão abandonado em algum bairro no subúrbio de Moscou, os Dark Knight levam duas pessoas, Brooklyn e Alexander que haviam sido sequestrados.

Daniel- Pronto mestre Voltaire.

Reaper- Onde os deixamos?

Voltaire- Deixe-os nas macas, daqui a pouco preparemos tudo, para a implantação do _chip X._

Reaper- Como queira. – os Dark Knight iam saindo.

Hiro- Senhor. – Hiro se posta em frente a Voltaire.

Voltaire- Está tudo preparado?

Hiro- Só esperando sua ordem. – falava sério.

Voltaire- Então pode começar. – Hiro ia começar seu serviço, mas para quando Voltaire coloca a mão em seu ombro. – Se eu descobrir que você está me enganando, eu acabo com você.

Hiro- Sabe que pode confiar em mim, apenas me dê o que eu quero.

Voltaire- Vamos ver até onde vai sua lealdade. – fica olhando enquanto Hiro faz o serviço, com uma espécie de pistola ele posiciona a arma na testa, no canto direito para ser mais exato, assim que aperta o gatilho, na hora sai um filete de sangue da cabeça da vítima. Após isso Hiro aplica uma injeção com o conteúdo de cor azul no pescoço da cobaia, o mesmo procedimento é repetido no outro jovem desacordado.

Hiro- Está pronto, só ativar o chip.

Voltaire- Vamos esperar o momento certo, eu sei que os Bladebreakers virão salvar Ana, então só o deixarmos aí, assim que tivermos o campo limpo, sem essa maldita, sem Kai, sem nada que nos prejudique, irei ativar os chips, vamos ver como irão reagir.

Hiro- Mas eu preciso me livrar de Ana o quanto antes.

Voltaire- Eu também não a quero perto, eu sei que Dickinson a quer como testemunha.

Hiro- O que sugere?

Voltaire- Faça com que assim que as Furious lutarem contra os Dark Knight, faça com que Ana lute contra o Charles.

Hiro- Feito.

**Flashback's end. **

Voltaire- Faça com que ele libere toda sua energia e ative o outro chip.

Hiro- Sim. – mexe no computador, assim o terceiro chip é ativado.

Voltaire- Kai, lute contra Tyson! – o jovem apenas o encara

Valentina- Brook, você está bem? – olhando o outros que estava de cabeça baixa.

Ellun- A Valentina está falando com você! – tenta chamar a atenção do jovem.

Valentina- Brooklyn, olha pra mim! – com as mãos vira o rosto do jovem para que a encare, mas Brooklyn a olha com raiva e a empurra para longe. – O que é isso? – olhando assustada.

Eldar- O que há com você? – diz irritado.

Ellum- Você está louco? – tentando para Brooklyn, mas esse começa a atacar sua equipe, mas sua atenção é desviada, ao ver que suzy passa pelo quarto que se encontrava com a porta aberta.

Brooklyn- Você... – fala baixo, a pessoa que ele encara era Suzy, que percebe que tinha algo a seguindo, com a intenção de atacar.

Valentina- Brooklyn, não! – grita assustada, por sorte Suzy consegue escapar por muito pouco.

Suzy- O que significa isso? – grita irritada.

Brooklyn- Devo acabar com você! – pega sua beyblade e lança de novo, mas novamente pela sorte, Ray a tira do caminho do perigo

Tyson- Brooklyn, o que aconteceu com você? – estranhando o amigo.

Ray- Você está bem? – ajudando Suzy a se levantar.

Suzy- Porque ele está me atacando?

Brooklin- Te desafio para uma luta! – dizia decidido.

Suzy- O quê? – não acreditava no que ouvia, Brooklyn queria mesmo uma luta contra ela. – Porque quer lutar comigo? O que eu fiz para você? – dizia com um pouco de medo na voz.

Tyson- Lute comigo! – o desafia, mas Brooklyn apenas o encara.

Brooklyn- Zeus! – grita.

Tyson- Não! Vamos lutar lá fora!

Brooklyn- Não, aqui e agora! – faz o sinal para que sua fera bit atacasse, Tyson poderia lutar ali, já o derrotou uma vez e poderia fazer isso novamente, porém, tinha muitas vidas ali, e pensou no mais correto. Saiu correndo. – Volte aqui! – pega sua beyblade e sai em disparado atrás de Tyson. Assim que Brooklyn consegue diminuir a distância entre ele e Tyson, o mesmo lança a beyblade e acerta o jovem Bladebreakers nas costas, fazendo com que o mesmo caia.

Tyson- Brooklyn, o que está acontecendo? – tenta se levantar, mas devido ao golpe fica mais difícil. – Você não é assim, seja o que for que está acontecendo, você tem que ser mais forte que isso! – tentava falar com Brooklyn, mas o mesmo só se aproximava lentamente. – Brooklyn! – o ruivo só prepara sua beyblade e lança, na direção de Tyson. Mas outra beyblade corta o caminho de Zeus e interfere no ataque contra Tyson.

Garoto- Porque não encara alguém que esteja preparado? – dizia sério, era um jovem de pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos, tinha um estilo metaleiro.

Valentina- Não o machuque! – grita desesperada. – Tem algo errado com ele. – dizia chorando.

Tyson- Gente! – se lembra do recado da gótica. – Era isso que a Proto estava falando.

Max- É verdade, ela nos disse que o Kai, Alexander e Brooklyn estariam envolvidos! – ligando os fatos.

Ray- Seja o que for, temos que tomar cuidado.

Max- Temos é que ajudar o garoto, sabemos o quanto Brooklyn é poderoso.

Kenny- Mas pelo visto, encontrou alguém a altura, esse é o Neutrez, capitão da equipe Necromancia.

Max- Mas é a mesma equipe da Próto.

Kenny- Exato, a defesa dele é uma das melhores. – olha atentamente a luta que iria ocorrer.

Neutrez- Ela me contou sobre isso, eu já sei de tudo.

Brooklyn- Zeus acabe com ele! – grita à sua fera bit, que ataca a beyblade de Neutrez com toda a fúria.

Neutrez- Cerberus, defesa! – nisso a fera bit se defendia dos ataques de Zeus. Tyson o olha, e lembra da luta em que ele e Brooklyn travaram na Batalha da BEGA.

Tyson- Eu sei que você não é assim, não atacaria alguém sem um grande motivo. – pega sua beyblade. – Se você estivesse fazendo isso por vontade própria era uma coisa, mas... – respira fundo. – Seja o que estiver acontecendo com você, eu vou te ajudar! DRAGOON! – lança a Dragoon em cima de Zeus.

Brooklyn- Pode vir quantos quiserem. Saibam que eu irei vencer todos vocês, em nome de Voltaire.

Kenny- Eu sabia! Ele sofreu algum tipo de lavagem.

Brooklyn- Rei das trevas! – assim que finalmente sai a fera bit da beyblade, o chip que estava alojado na cabeça do jovem começa a dar uma espécie de pane. – ARGH! – grita de dor e cai de joelhos, mas ele não era o único o mesmo tende a acontecer no Aeroporto com Alexander.

Alexander- Black Knight, sopro da morte!

Ling- Angel, luminaris! – o anjo sai da beyblade e gira seu cetro e consegue defender do poderoso ataque da fera bit sombria, o choque das duas forças foi tão grande que jogou Alexander e Ling para longe.

Elise- Ling! – grita preocupada.

Ling- Tem algo errado com ele. – olha atentamente para o namorado, até que percebe que Black Knight vinha com outro poderoso ataque tanto contra Angel, como contra ela mesmo. – Não! – olha assustada, no que a fera bit ia atacar Angel entra na frente e mais um vez defende sua mestra. – Angel, cuidado! – Alex vai caminhando em direção a Ling. – Alex... por favor. – começa a chorar de leve. – Sou eu, Ling. Tente se lembrar... – Alex apenas caminhava em sua direção, com a intenção de machucá-la. – Você me salvou quando nos acidentamos de avião, agora eu vou te ajudar. – se aproxima do jovem e coloca a mão no rosto dele, mas imediatamente ele segura a mão de Ling e aperta o pescoço da jovem.

Elise- Ling! – começa a chorar, porque além de Ling estar em perigo, Dimitri parecia não acordar. – Alexander solte ela! – grita desesperada.

Ling- Alex! – uma lágrima, o jovem ruivo a olha estranho.

Alex- Ling... – cai de joelho ao soltar a jovem. – Foge. – de repente ele faz uma feição de dor, o chip que estava em sua cabeça começa a dar reação no menino. – Argh! – pressiona a cabeça, como tentativa de fazer parar a dor que sentia.

Ling- Alex, você está bem? – tenta fazer com que o garota a olhasse. – O que está acontecendo com você? – dizia preocupada, pois Alexander parecia estar sofrendo. Mas tudo era vigiado, Voltaire em seu covil, olhava atentamente.

Voltaire- O que está acontecendo?

Hiro- Como já esperavmos, o chip não está agüentando o poder das feras bit. Está sofrendo uma sobre carga.

Voltaire- Elimine-o! – falava sério.

Hiro- Senhor, melhor suspender, se tivermos o chip intacto poderemos ver quais seriam os defeitos assim para serem corrigidos.

Voltaire- Temos mais dois hospedeiros, não precisamos dele, aumente a carga.

Hiro- Como queira. – aumenta a força do chip. – E quanto ao Brooklyn e o Kai?

Voltaire- Se caso o mesmo que está acontecendo com o Alexander, elimine o Brooklyn. Já o Kai, deixe que os Bladebreakers e o Dickinson que se virem com ele. – falava ainda mais sério. Enquanto acontecia esses contra-tempos no Brail, Carter e Dickinson estavam no avião prontos para chegar ao país.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, você está bem? – dizia preocupado.

Carter- Me sinto um lixo. – dizia triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Não se preocupe, suas feridas logo irão sarar. – ele olha para o homem e o que vê é uma pessoa abatida.

Carter- Eu não pude salvá-lo.

Sr. Dickinson- Não se preocupe, eu sei que ele está bem. – tentando animar o filho. – Ele é garoto forte.

Carter- Não é só isso, além de não conseguir salvar meu filho daquele maldito. Tem mais que Voltaire está livre por aí.

Sr. Dickinson- Não se culpe, você fez o que pode. – tentando consolar o filho.

Carter- Eu deveria ter feito mais, se eu ao menos tivesse tido a coragem de ter impedido o Kai, ele estaria a salvo. – dizia com um tom de derrota.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter... – pensava no que iria dizer, estava triste por seu filho.

Carter- Eu não sei até onde eu vou agüentar... – fecha os olhos, por mais que não parece o que mais lhe doía, era o momento em que foi atacado pelo próprio filho, contra sua vontade.

Sr. Dickinson- Até quando for preciso, infelizmente não é somente nossas vidas, que está envolvida, há outras vidas.

Carter- Eu sei, mas...

Sr. Dickinson- Infelizmente nossa caminhada é longa, temos que deter Voltaire, só assim o mundo estará a salvo e Kai poderá viver em paz. Tanto que por hora, não tem como conversarmos e acertarmos as contas.

Carter- Ao mesmo tempo em que estou perto dele, está muito longe.

Sr. Dickinson- Paciência meu filho. Vamos primeiro salvá-lo, depois vemos o resto.

Carter- Obrigado, sempre sabe o que dizer. – abre um leve sorriso.

Sr. Dickinson- Sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. – segura a mão do filho. – agora descanse, temos muito o que fazer quando chegarmos ao Brasil. – Carter assente com a cabeça, e se ajeita na poltrona.

Carter- _**Esteja bem meu filho. **_– estava preocupado, pois querendo ou não Kai estava ao lado de Voltaire, e sabia que as chances do garoto sair vivo. Mas além disso uma coisa que lhe doía muito era a cena de ser atacado pelo próprio filho. Dickinson olha para Carter, e ao ver que o outro fecha os olhos e dorme, respira um pouco aliviado.

Sr. Dickinson- Tomem cuidado Bladebreakers!

Voltando ao Brasil, Alexander ainda sofria com o chip defeituoso.

Ling- Alex, olhe para mim! – o mesmo não a encarava, a dor que sentia era insuportável. A menina passa a mão no rosto do ruivo para ver se o mesmo acalmava-se um pouco, mas nota algo estranho ao chegar perto da testa, pois Alexander segura sua mão, como tentativa de pará-la. –Alex, deixe-me ver isso. – o mesmo segurava a mão da menina ainda, mas com o chip defeituoso, o jovem estava recuperando sua vontade própria, assim soltando Ling. – O que é isso? – olha uma espécie de chip, pequeno, porém um bocado grosso, tinha um pouco mais de 1 cm de largura, era no formato de um quadrado. – Isso tem que sair. – aproveitando os poucos segundos prováveis que restaria da consciência de Alexander, Ling começa a puxar o chip, e Alex sente uma dor ainda mais torturante.

Elise- Ling, o que está fazendo? – estranhando, enquanto Dimitri acorda.

Dimitri- O que está acontecendo?

Ling- Aguenta! – diz para Alexander que gritava de dor, mas por mais dor que o russo sentisse, aquele chip tinha que sair de qualquer maneira. Demora alguns segundos, mas assim que tira o chip, os olhos do menino voltam a cor natural, preto, logo após perdendo a consciência.

Dimitri- Ling, você está bem? E o Alexander? – dizia preocupado.

Ling- Ele ficará bem, agora vai ficar tudo bem! – dizia com o namorado deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, fica aliviada com o fato dele estar bem, mas preocupada sobre o que poderia ter acontecido para ele ficar desse jeito. – Precisamos falar com o senhor Dickinson.

Elise- Porque?

Ling- Por isso. – abre a mão e estava o chip que Ling havia retirado agora pouco.

No hotel, ainda acontecia o incidente no hotel, mas a vítima era o Brooklyn.

Brooklyn- Rei das trevas! – assim que finalmente sai a fera bit da beyblade, o chip que estava alojado na cabeça do jovem começa a dar uma espécie de pane. – ARGH! – grita de dor e cai de joelhos.

Valentina- Não! – corre até o jovem, esse a empurra.

Brooklyn- Argh! Fiquem longe de mim! Zeus! – e a fera bit sombria atingia os raios por todos os lado, um deles quase acerta Suzy, mas Ray a tira do caminho.

Ray- Fique abaixada! – defendia Suzy usando seu próprio corpo.

Brooklyn- Não adianta defendê-la! – na hora em que vai atacar, Max entra na frente e lança a beyblade. O choque do ataque do Brooklyn e da defesa do Max foi tão forte que os dois são jogados para longe.

Neutrez- É isso. – dizia sério ao ver, que quando Brooklyn se levanta, e joga seus cabelos para trás para que deixasse sua visão mais ampla, ele deixa a mostra por alguns segundos o chip. – Com certeza é isso que está controlando ele. – pega sua beyblade de volta, coloca no lançador e mira na direção de Brooklyn. – Isso vai doer mais em você, do que em mim. – a mira foi precisa, o fato de Brooklyn estar tão ocupado com Max, nem percebe a beyblade vindo em sua direção, quando foi notar, era tarde. A beyblade atinge em cheio a cabeça de Brooklyn, o mesmo cai na hora. Logo em seguida o chip se solta da cabeça, partido em dois pedaços.

Valentina- O que você fez? – corre para ajudar o ruivo.

Eldar- Chame um médico! – grita para Malcolm que via a luta de longe.

Ellun- Que direito lhe dá de fazer isso?

Neutrez- Vou deixar que vocês se ferrem da próxima! – pega os pedaços de chip no chão e sai do local. Os Bladebreakers olham para Neutrez que sai sem dar mais explicações.

Tyson- Espera! – corre até ficar de frente com o jovem metaleiro. – Obrigado pela ajuda, mas como você sabia deter ele? – dizia curioso.

Neutrez- Lance de sorte, se prepare. O próximo é o Kai, foi o que o fantasma disse.

Tyson- Ana!

Neutrez- Acho que é essa. – sai do local.

Suzy- O que aconteceu afinal? Eu não entendo o motivo do ataque.

Ray- Ou é por causa de suas lutas ou foi porque você foi a única a vencer um dos lutadores de Voltaire. – os dois se encaram, e se viram para olhar Brooklyn que estava desmaiado. Mais a noite os Bladebreakers se reúnem no quarto.

Max- Alguma notícia?

Kenny- Bem, pelo jeito o ataque aconteceu no aeroporto, Ling não quis nos contar sobre o que aconteceu, ela disse que tinha falar com o Sr. Dickinson primeiro.

Ray- Então pelo jeito, falta o Kai.

Tyson- Quando será que ele volta da Rússia?

Max- Já voltou! – fala assustado, os demais vão até a janela e olham Kai, que estava no jardim, onde acontecera o ataque de Brooklyn pouco tempo atrás. Estava tudo bem, até que o Russo olha em direção da janela dos Bladebreakers.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Finalmente acabei o capítulo! Pensei que ia ficar maior, porque ocupou um monte de pagina da minha agendinha, mas é isso, ataques e mais ataque e não acabam por aí.

Mas é isso, beijos e inteh mais! o/


	58. Chip X pt2

**E aí, beleza?**

Gente eu notei, parece que todos os capítulo que são números pares me deram trabalho, quando ele é impar vai que é uma beleza, mas susse tá aqui. Quero dedicar esse capítulo a minha amiga Jana que está passando por um momento difícil. Força amiga, sabe que pode contar comigo!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Oi como vai você?"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Chip X pt2**

Os Bladebreakers estavam no quarto comentando o que tinha acontecido com Brooklyn naquele dia e sobre o que também tinha acontecido com o Alexander na mesma tarde, porém, faltava um.

Ray- Então pelo jeito, falta o Kai.

Tyson- Quando será que ele volta da Rússia?

Max- Já voltou! – fala assustado, os demais vão até a janela e olham Kai, que estava no jardim, onde acontecera o ataque de Brooklyn pouco tempo atrás. Estava tudo bem, até que o Russo olha em direção da janela dos Bladebreakers.

Ray- Meu Deus. – assustado.

Tyson- Isso me lembra a cena do gelo. – dizia nervoso. – Vamos. – ia se mexer Kai se aproxima da janela.

Ray- Se nos mexermos ele virá até nós...

Kenny- E mais pessoas podem se machucar! – dizia sério.

Ray- Tenho um plano! – se aproxima da janela.

Tyson- Nem pense nisso! – segura o braço de Ray.

Ray- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, vão pelas escadas, nos encontramos lá em baixo. – olha para baixo, assim que Tyson e os demais Bladebreakers saem do quarto, Ray olha a fachada do hotel, reparou que cada quarto tinha uma pena sacada nas janelas, para qualquer um isso é apenas uma decoração, já com Ray e suas habilidades poderiam ser uma escada. Mas esse micro tempo que usou para traçar uma estratégia, Kai estava usando a ideia de Ray, porém, para subir. – Sinto muito Kai. – desceu de encontro ao russo, assim que chegou perto, Kai já se preparava para atacar, Ray foi mais rápido e deu um chute, os dois caíram no chão. Assim que Ray se levanta sai correndo atraindo Kai, para que se afastassem do hotel e ninguém saísse machucado.

Tyson- Ray! – lança a beyblade na frente de Kai, que para.

Ray- Tyson cuidado! – Tyson olha para o lado e é surpreendido pela beyblade de Kai que quase acerta seu rosto, mas para sua sorte, Max o empurra e recebe o golpe da beyblade.

Tyson- Max! – foi acudir o amigo que estava tonto devido a pancada.

Max- Eu vou ficar bem. – abre um leve sorriso, Tyson o ajuda a levantar.

Kenny- Gente olhem os olhos dele! – grita assustado.

Tyson- Mas... estão azuis!

Kenny- Ele está com aquele chip, o mesmo de Brooklyn e Alex, é isso! Voltaire está fazendo isso.

Max- Temos que tirar isso o mais rápido possível!

Ray- Antes que ele nos ataque! – mas foi Ray terminar de falar Kai lança sua beyblade e estava pronto para atacar.

Kai- Black Dranzer, atacar agora! – grita e sai a fera bit.

Tyson- O que? A Black Dranzer, como isso?

Ray- Ele não tinha deixado essa fera bit com o Sr. Dickinson? – no laboratório onde estavam Voltaire e seus lacaios.

Voltaire- Vamos ver como o chip se sai com uma fera bit feita sob medida. Recolha todos os dados.

Daniel- Sim senhor.

Voltaire- Reaper! – com tom de ordem.

Reaper- Sim mestre.

Voltaire- Prepare Charles, tenho uma tarefa para vocês.

Reaper- Charles não se encontra no Fort.

Voltaire- Como não? O que ele está fazendo?

Reaper- Não disse nada, só saiu.

Voltaire- Eu to vendo que ele está começando a dar problemas. – volta para o monitor.

Tyson- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – via sua Dragoon lutar bravamente contra Black Dranzer.

Ray- Vamos atacá-lo, todos juntos! – prepara a Driger.

Max- Contem comigo. – prepara a Draciel.

Tyson- Vamos lá!

Kai- Vocês não podem me vencer! – chama a Dranzer e uma energia negra começa a se formar em volta de Kai e a Black Dranzer.

Ray- AGORA! Driger, ataque patas de tigre!

Max- Draciel, ataque maremoto submarino!

Tyson- Dragoon, ataque furacão fantasma! – os três atacam Black Dranzer, Kenny os olhava atentamente, na hora em que houve o choque entre as forças, Kenny viu o chip em Kai.

Kenny- Gente, olhem na testa de Kai, na ferida!

Tyson- O que tem ali? – Kenny nem respondeu e foi para cima de Kai, o que não esperava era um soco do russo que o coloca em nocaute. – CHIEF! – grita desesperado. Kai olha para a Black Dranzer e vê o ataque das feras bit vindo em sua direção.

Kai - Black Dranzer, defesa agora! – a fera bit abre suas asas e começa a bater de maneira forte, fazendo que uma grande cortina de fogo se formasse a sua volta. O ataque foi tão forte que tanto a Black Dranzer quanto os Bladebreakers foram jogados para longe. Assim que Tyson levanta da de cara com Hiro.

Tyson- Hiro, ajuda. Tem algo estranho com o Kai.

Hiro- Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Tyson- Como assim? – estranhando o que Hiro dizia.

Hiro- Ele tem um chip X. Essa maravilha transforma as pessoas em marionetes.

Tyson- Do que está falando? – cada vez mais assustado. – Como sabe de tudo isso?

Hiro- Porque foi eu quem o projetou. – dizia sério.

Tyson- O que? – dizia surpreso.

Hiro- Você é mais burro que eu pensei. – dizia com uma entonação de nojo.

Tyson- Burro? Do que está falando seu mongolóide? – se exaltava.

Hiro- Estou cansado de não darem valor aos meus treinos. Estou cansado de perdedores. – dizia sério.

Tyson- Seu traidor, quem você pense que é? – dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hiro- Dobre a língua para falar comigo, vamos ver se daqui um tempo, você não me respeitará? E também não leve isso para o lado pessoal.

Tyson- Lado pessoal? – dizia abismado. – Você tem que ser uma pessoa para ser levado ao "lado pessoal". Seu animal!

Hiro- Típico de você, começa com ofensas. Eu ainda pago pra ver se vai continuar machinho assim. E ficar me falando asneiras.

Tyson- Asneiras? Quem é você para falar isso, você não é mais meu irmão. Você é um idiota, um completo traidor, some daqui seu desgraçado!

Hiro- Vamos ver agora! – tira um controle do bolso e aumenta o nível da força. – Quero ver até onde ele agüenta. – na hora em que o chip começa a agir, o mesmo coloca a mão na cabeça a cai de joelhos.

Ray- Não, Kai! – vai ajudar o amigo. – Pare vai matá-lo!

Hiro- Não preciso mais dele!

Tyson- Já chega Hiro, você passou dos limites.

Max- Aguenta amigo! – dizia preocupado com Kai.

Ray- Driger, ataque esse maldito! – manda a fera bit parar de atacar Black Dranzer e manda atacar, Hiro que estava com o controle em posse. Nesse meio tempo em que Hiro se defendia como podia, Kenny acorda e olha a situação.

Kenny- Não! – Olha surpreso ao ver Hiro lutando contra Ray. – Kai! – grita assustado ao ver o russo sofrendo.

Max- Ray, estou a caminho! Draciel, tire o controle dele! – a fera bit tartaruga vai pra cima do jovem.

Kenny- Preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas o que. – no meio tempo, acontece com Kai o mesmo que aconteceu com Alexander e Brooklyn, a tortura e força do chip estavam tão fora do normal, que a principal função de controle da mente e corpo, começa a falhar.

Kai- Kenny! – joga a Dranzer. – Sabe o que fazer!

Kenny- Eu não consigo! – dizia com medo.

Kai- Lança eu confio em você! – se encosta em uma árvore. – Lança! – grita para Kenny, que se prepara. Mas nota que Kai fecha os olhos.

Kenny- Kai, você está bem? – e nota que novamente ele fica com um olhar robotizado, e avança para atacar o pequeno. – Não! – toma posição de defesa, mas vê que alguém o segura.

Pessoa- Anda! Lança essa maldita beyblade! – era um jovem com cabelo colorido de verde e preto, num penteado moicano, estilo bem punk. Segurava Kai, enquanto esse se debatia. – Você só tem uma chance!

Kenny- Mas ele está se mexendo demais!

Pessoa- Mira somente no alvo, esqueça o resto! – com uma das mãos segura a cabeça do russo, que tentava se soltar do outro. – Mira e lança! – grita.

Kenny- Seja o que Deus quiser! Me ajude Dranzer! – lança a beyblade, a mira de Kenny e a força de Dranzer foram o suficiente para que o chip saísse da cabeça de Kai.

Pessoa- Bem no alvo! – sorri para o pequeno. – Caramba! – reclama do peso do corpo de Kai, já que esse com o golpe na cabeça e mais a força do chip desmaiara.

Kenny- Kai! – tentando acordar o jovem.

Pessoa- Ele está bem, exausto. Mas vai ficar bem! – sorrindo para o menino nerd.

Kenny- Obrigado, mas quem é você?

Elétri- Me chame de Elétri.

Kenny- Eu sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas parece que eu te conheço de algum lugar.

Elétri- Faz mais sentido do que parece! – coloca o russo no chão e se levanta. – Cuidem-se e cuide dele, Voltaire não vai parar até vê-lo morto, ele é um empecilho para o plano e Voltaire.

Kenny- Como sabe dessas coisas?

Elétri- Acredita em espíritos?

Kenny- Não!

Elétri- Então, quando começar a acreditar, procure a equipe Necromancia. – pega o chip do chão. – Fique com isso, assim que puder, analise.

Kenny- Porque eu?

Elétri- Porque você é um gênio! – dá uma piscadela e sai.

Hiro- Droga! – exclama de raiva ao ver Kai desmaiado e sendo auxiliado por Kenny, ou seja, ele conseguiu tirar o chip. – Esse não será nosso último encontro. – sai do local.

Ray- Covarde! – recolhe a Driger.

Max- Tyson, você está bem? – olhando o amigo cabisbaixo e com tom de choro.

Tyson- Agora tudo faz sentido.

Max- Como assim cara?

Tyson- Hiro só assumiu uma equipe para ver a potência dela, assim que percebeu que tinha alguém que poderia acabar com o plano dele, ele...

Max- Mas o que isso tem haver?

Tyson- Ele foi o responsável pela morte de Ana. Charles pode ter executado, mas com certeza Hiro planejou tudo. – começa a chorar.

Max- Tyson... – diz chateado.

Tyson- Como ele pode fazer isso? – sai correndo.

Max- Tyson! – ia correr atrás, mas Ray o impede.

Ray- Não, deixe ele ficar sozinho.

Max- Mas Ray...

Ray- Ele precisa de um tempo pra pensar. Sem falar que o Kai também precisa de nós. – Max assente e os dois vão ajudar o amigo que estava inconsciente. Longe dali Hiro entra em contato com Voltaire.

Hiro- Perdemos o Kai. – dizia sério.

Voltaire- Ele morreu? – esperando uma resposta positiva.

Hiro- Não, eles tiraram o chip.

Voltaire- Deixe então, venha para cá. Vamos analisar os dados que coletamos e arrumar esse chip.

Hiro- Como queira, mas e o Kai?

Voltaire- Eu sei o que fazer com ele.

Hiro- Como queira. – desliga o telefone e sai do local o mais rápido possível. Tyson estava em um local, longe de tudo e de todos.

Tyson- Hiro... – respira fundo.

**Flashback on.**

_Tyson- Hiro, ajuda. Tem algo estranho com o Kai._

_Hiro- Eu sei exatamente o que está acontecendo._

_Tyson- Como assim? – estranhando o que Hiro dizia. _

_Hiro- Ele tem um chip X. Essa maravilha transforma as pessoas em marionetes. _

_Tyson- Do que está falando? – cada vez mais assustado. – Como sabe de tudo isso? _

_Hiro- Porque foi eu quem o projetou. – dizia sério_.

**Flashback off.**

Tyson- Porque fez isso? Porque? – se perguntava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você é meu irmão, e agora está contra mim... – cerra os punhos, nisso so uma coisa vinha a sua cabeça para desabafar. – AAAARRRGHHH! – grita em plenos pulmões.

Enquanto isso Elétri voltava para o quarto onde se encontrava seus irmãos e companheiros de equipe.

Próto- Conseguiu? – olha estranho. – Fale de uma vez Ana. – fala a gótica para o corpo do punk mas pelo visto está com outra alma.

Ana- Missão cumprida. – dizia com um baita sorriso.

Neutrez- Eu sempre soube que ele tinha todos os cromossomos X, mas acho que está demais. – dizia estranho.

Elétri- Devolve a porra do meu corpo, daqui a pouco vão ficar falando que sou frutinha! – diz irritado.

Ana- Se duvidar eu sou mais macho que você.

Eletri- Projeto de fantasma, devolve meu corpo!

Ana- Não antes de fazer uma coisa! – sai correndo para o banheiro.

Próto- O que vai fazer? – grita.

Ana- Só um minuto! – depois de alguns segundos, só se ouve um barulho de água caindo.

Elétri- Vai se ferrar! Ta mijando?

Ana- Eu sempre quis saber como é fazer xixi em pé.

Neutrez- Ele foi violado.

Elétri- Mas vai fazer isso na casa do caralho, e tira a mão do meu Junior.

Neutrez- É agora ele sabe o que é uma masturbação sem a mão estar dormente. – ri de canto.

Ana- Não masturbei ninguém, só mijei em pé. E é tão mais fácil!

Elétri- Chega disso Anubit! – assim que sai a fera bit que é um homem com cabeça de chacal, Elétri volta para o seu corpo.

Ana- Animal! Mas chega de papo, vamos bebemorar! – dizia alegre.

Elétri- Puta que pariu, vocês nunca mais vão usar meu corpo para essas coisas. – dizia irritado. – Beber? Boa idéia. – olha em direção a fantasma. – Se ferrou e você nem tem corpo pra isso. E nem ferrando eu vou emprestar o meu! – ia saindo.

Neutrez- Vamos. – simplesmente se levanta. Voltando aos Bladebreakers, eles haviam encaminhado Kai ao hospital, não demorou muito e o médico já vem com notícias.

Médico- Ele ficara bem, não há nada de grave. – abre um leve sorriso ao ver o alivio dos meninos. – Só precisa de um repouso, logo ficará novo em folha.

Max- Obrigado doutor. – por mais que os bladebreakers estivessem mais calmos, tinha alguém que ainda estava aflito.

Carter- Como ele está? – dizia quase sem fôlego.

Ray- Está bem, só precisa de um descanso, agora está dormindo. Mas não precisa se preocupar. – Kenny aparece e vai até Carter.

Kenny- Senhor Carter, precisamos conversar.

Carter- Claro Kenny, só falar.

Kenny- Hoje na luta contra o Kai, isso saiu da cabeça de Kai. – mostra o chip.

Carter- Então era isso. – olha o chip. – _**Voltaire, eu juro. Eu vou acabar com você.**_ – aperta o chip na mão.

Kenny- Senhor Carter, está bem? – preocupado, mas Carter apenas sorri para o pequeno.

Carter- Estou bem. – respira fundo. – Eu preciso vê-lo.

Kenny- Bem, todos estamos preocupado, mas por você ser o pai dele, nada mais justo. – Carter olha surpreso, mas sorri. No setor de leitos no hospital, estava Alexander que também repousava após uma contra contra os Nightfall e contra o chip que o controlava, finalmente acorda.

Ling- Oi. – dizia com um sorriso aliviado nos lábios.

Alexander- Onde estou? – dizia com a voz arrastada.

Ling- Você está no hospital, vai ficar tudo bem. – acaricia o rosto do jovem. – Descanse bem, que logo você sai daqui.

Alexander- Eu quero sair já, não gosto de hospital. – dizia resmungando.

Ling- Calma Alex, você precisa descansar, quanto mais se esforçar mais tempo fica aqui!

Alexander- Bem poderia ser pior.

Ling- Claro, espero que você se acerte com Kai, aproveite e faça amizade com Brooklyn. – ela aponta com a cabeça, para os dois lados do namorado. Ele olha para a direita, tinha Brooklyn. Na esquerda havia Kai, que estava desacordado.

Alexander- Era só que faltava. – dizia irritado.

Ling- Eu já volto. – sai do quarto, assim que vai para o corredor encontra com Tyson.

Tyson- Oi Ling, como vai o Alex... ander.

Ling- Sim, ele vai ficar bem. – dizia com um leve sorriso.

Tyson- Eu vim ver o Kai, acho que já deve estar informada com tudo.

Ling- Sim eu sei, tanto que eu consegui tirar o chip de Alex, eu pretendo falar com o Sr. Dickinson.

Tyson- Conseguimos também tirar o chip, mas não sei se está intacto, porque tiramos meio que na base da beyblade. – tentava sorrir, mas Ling percebe a tristeza do menino de boné.

Ling- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu sei que isso não é apenas por causa do Kai.

Tyson- Eu sei quem fez isso... – começa a cair lágrimas dos olhos do garoto. – eu... eu te peço desculpas.

Ling- Porque isso? – não entendendo do que Tyson estava falando.

Tyson- É... – segura o choro. – Foi o Hiro. Ele que fez isso. – começa a chorar de maneira incontrolável.

Ling- O Hiro... ele está trabalhando ao lado de Voltaire? – surpresa com a notícia.

Tyson- Por favor me perdoe, se eu soubesse antes, vocês... – Ling o abraça.

Ling- Eu sinto muito por ter passado por isso. – consolava o amigo. – E mesmo assim você não teve culpa de nada, afinal ele estava com outra equipe. – eles se desvencilham.

Tyson- Verdade tem as Furious também, eu vou falar com elas, sobre o Hiro, para ver se suspeitavam de algo.

Ling- Não acha melhor, esperar mais um pouco, acho que elas ainda estão tentando superar a morte de Ana.

Tyson- Não, tenho que resolver isso o mais rápido possível, até para ver se ele não está envolvido na morte dela. – seu tom era triste, porém, estava decidido. – Se quer trabalhar ao lado de Voltaire, vá. Mas também sofrerá a mesmas conseqüências quando tudo vier a público, e tiverem que responder pelo seus crimes.

Ling- Entendo, mas se acalme primeiro, depois fale com elas.

Tyson- Eu sei... – Sr. Dickinson chega ao hospital.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson, Ling. Como estão Alexander e Kai?

Ling- Estao bem, só precisam de um bom descanso. – diz sorrindo para o velho senhor.

Sr. Dickinson- Isso é ótimo, vocês tem notícias sobre o Brooklyn?

Ling- Mesma coisa que os meninos, tanto que estão dividindo o mesmo quarto.

Sr. Dickinson- Finalmente boas notícias. – respira aliviado.

Ling- Sr. Dickinson posso falar com o senhor? – diz séria.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro!

Ling- Você vem Tyson?

Tyson- Claro! – se aproxima de Ling. – Tenho que contar sobre o Hiro para o senhor. – fala sério, porém, triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Pelo jeito é um assunto sério. – os três saem do local.

No quarto onde estavam os três garotos, Carter entra, claro para ver como os garotos estavam, mas não escondia que sua principal prioridade era ver como o filho estava.

Carter- Como vai Alexander, vejo que é o único que está consciente. – dizia aliviado ao saber que o ruivo estava bem.

Alexander- Vou sobreviver. – dizia frio. – Sr. Carter... – dizia sério.

Carter- Quer alguma coisa? – dizia solidário a situação do garoto.

Alexander- Não, só vá ver ele. – Carter olha estranho para Alex. – Eu imagino que está preocupado com esse... – respira fundo, para não soltar alguma ofensa na frente do homem. – Vá.

Carter- Com licença. – se aproxima de Kai que dormia profundamente, tinha apenas um pequeno curativo na cabeça, assim como Alexander e Brooklyn. – Kai... – dizia triste, por mais que soubesse que o jovem estava bem e iria sair rápido, ele sabia que estava longe do fim. Voltaire está solto e nada poderá pará-lo por hora. Ana havia morrido. Os Dark Knight estão trabalhando para ele. Sem falar da dita fita da segurança. Nem Kai e nem ninguém estaria seguro, não enquanto Voltaire estiver solto e pior, quando ele ainda consegue persuadir lutadores para que lute ao seu lado. Por mais que quisesse se acertar com o filho, isso teria que obrigatoriamente ficar em segundo plano, já que a prioridade é deter Voltaire. – Por favor, se recupere bem. Eu te prometo que não vou deixar Voltaire se aproximar de você, nunca mais. – dá um beijo na mão do filho e se levanta. – Alexander eu vou indo, quero ver o que aconteceu com vocês. Assim que melhorar preciso falar contigo sobre isso, se não lhe incomodar.

Alexander- Tudo bem.

Carter- Eu voltarei daqui umas horas, mas qualquer coisa me ligue. – deixa um cartão com o Alexander. – Não hesite em me ligar, eu vou proteger vocês. Todos vocês! – dizia sério e determinado.

Alexander- Obrigado. – Carter sorri para o ruivo e sai, ao chegar a porta, dá uma ultima olhada para os leitos e sai, deixando Alexander e seus pensamentos sozinhos. No covil de Voltaire, o mesmo se dirige até o aposento onde Charles se encontrava.

Voltaire- Charles eu quero falar com você. – dizia sério.

Charles- Pode falar senhor. – o encara.

Voltaire- Eu vi que um chip está faltando, o que pretende fazer com ele?

Charles- Não vou mentir Voltaire, até agora você não me deu o que eu queria.

Voltaire- Realmente, eu falhei nisso. – respira fundo. – Por isso estou de dando carta branca para fazer o que quiser, desde que não interfira nas minhas peças. – dizia sério.

Charles- Sabe que tem minha palavra.

Voltaire- Ótimo, só peço que me dê o chip, pois irei atualizá-lo.

Charles- Como assim?

Voltaire- Tem o relatório dos defeitos dos últimos chip. Irei aperfeiçoá-lo, assim terá um soldado melhor.

Charles- E porque está fazendo isso? – dizia desconfiado.

Voltaire- Agora mais do que nunca preciso dele morto. Não me importa como, mas eu quero o Kai morto, e se der tempo acabe com Dickinson.

Charles- Agora sim estamos falando o mesmo idioma. – dizia com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Voltaire- Os Dark Knights também, estarão a sua disposição.

Charles- Sabe que não preciso deles.

Voltaire- Assim que estiver preparado, poderá sair. Só retorne quando terminar o serviço.

Charles- Me dê o que eu quero e pode considerar como feito.

Voltaire- Muito bem então. - Voltando ao hospital, Kai acorda depois de algumas horas, olha ao redor vê que não tem nenhum Bladebreaker, mas nota as duas pessoas ao seu lado.

Kai- Só posso estar no inferno. – dizia irritado, tentando se sentar na cama.

Alexander- Ainda não, eu mesmo te mandarei para lá. – dizia provocando.

Kai- Cale a boca. – se ajeita do jeito que pode.

Alexander- Sabe do que eu lembrei? – olha para o Kai, que apenas faz uma feição de "não quero saber". – A sua cara de idiota, quando eu lhe contei sobre o Carter. – dizia com um sorriso satisfatório.

Kai- Cala a boca! – se exaltando.

Alexander- E ao invés de ter o senso de saber que é parente de alguém não tão escroto quanto você e Voltaire, e ficar satisfeito com isso. Você fica bancando o _enganado. _

Kai- Que parte do _cala a boca_ você não entendeu?

Alexander- Cale a boca você! – disse irritado. – Dê valor ao pai e avô que você ganhou, porque depois de toda sua criancice, eles ainda se preocupam com você.

Kai- Eu to falando sério, fica quieto! – o encarando com raiva.

Alexander- Eu também estou falando sério, para de ser um playboyzinho mimado e começa a dar valor e respeitar o seu pai e o seu avô! – também se exaltando, que acabaram por acordar Brooklyn.

Brooklyn- Onde estou? – mas esse é ignorado pelo silêncio entre Kai e Alexander. O ruivo apenas se ajeita na cama, Kai vira para a parede. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Kai e Alexander- Não é da sua conta! – diziam ríspido.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO. **

Finalmente acabei esse capítulo. Se tiver algo errado, é porque são 4:57 da manhã, então sorry.

Mas é isso beijos a todos e até a próxima!


	59. Brigas

**E aí, beleza?**

Então essa vez foi, não não foi rápido, mas essas férias eu vou aproveitar e adiantar muitos capítulos para postar com mais freqüências, bem é isso beijos a todos e boa leitura!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "MORRE DIABO!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Brigas!**

Após uma conversa de Alexander com Kai, os dois ficam no silêncio absoluto, apenas se encarando. Mas para quebrar o gelo aparece o médico que trazia consigo uma cadeira de rodas.

Médico- Sr. Alexander, vamos fazer uns exames rápidos para ver como vai ser sua recuperação. – dizia simpático.

Alexander- Certo. – se levanta e vai andando tranquilamente, mas é puxado para que se sentasse na cadeira.

Médico- Se quiser sair logo daqui, tem que seguir o procedimento padrão. – sua resposta veio com o resmungo vindo do ruivo.

Enquanto isso Sr. Dickinson acompanhado de Tyson e Ling estavam sós e para conversar sobre o acontecido.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu já imagino que queiram me falar sobre o chip.

Ling- Sim senhor, eu tirei esse do Alex. – entrega o chip que estava envolto de um lenço branco.

Tyson- Esse estava no Kai. – entrega o chip.

Sr. Dickinson- Como uma coisa dessas pode dominar o corpo e a mente de uma pessoa? – olhava abismado ao chip.

Ling- Seja o que for, esse chip não suporta tanta força, pois o Alex teve momentos em que recobrava a consciência.

Tyson- Quando o Kai teve que usar a Black Dranzer mais de uma vez aconteceu a mesma coisa. Eu acho que o próprio chip não agüenta sua força, porque depois que o... – cada vez que tinha que mencionar o nome do irmão seu coração doía. – Hiro aumentou a força do chip, foi quando deu pane.

Sr. Dickinson- Mais essa agora, como o Hiro teve coragem de fazer isso?

Tyson- Não é de agora. – respira fundo. – Ele que projetou o chip.

Sr. Dickinson- Depois que os meninos saírem do hospital, preciso falar com eles, saber de cada detalhe.

Ling- Sim. – se levanta. – Eu vou ver como está o Alex, com licença. – sai do local, deixando Tyson e Dickinson a sós.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sinto muito pelo Hiro, imagino o quanto não deve estar sendo difícil.

Tyson- Bem isso dói, mas eu não quero mais saber disso. Ele vai pagar pelos crimes, assim como Voltaire. – se segurava para não chorar.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sei que isso é difícil, afinal ele é seu irmão. – respira fundo. – Mas se não for feito nada, logo terá mais vítimas.

Tyson- Eu me sinto tão culpado.

Sr. Dickinson- Não se sinta, infelizmente ele enganou a todos.

Tyson- Mas como eu disse antes, ele não me importa mais. Se eu não significo mais nada na vida dele, ele não significa nada mais pra mim.

Sr. Dickinson- Tyson. – segura a mão do jovem. – Seja forte.

Tyson- Eu vou ser. – abre um leve sorriso sem tristeza dessa vez.

Enquanto isso as Furious estavam em uma cafeteria para ver se o ambiente entre elas ficava mais leve.

Sakura- Sinto que está tudo muito vazio.

Dori- Eu sinto falta dela.

Dayse- Temos que seguir em frente, ela ia querer isso. – dizia triste.

Ruby- Gente vamos nos animar, eu sei que o que vou falar pode parecer frio, mas conhecendo Ana ele iria dar um soco em cada uma de nós se ficássemos assim.

Sakura- Eu não agüento ficar aqui. – sai da cafeteria.

Dori- Sakura espera. – corre atrás.

Ruby- É isso, vou falar umas verdades pra ela. – levanta irritada.

Dayse- Ruby por favor. – corre atrás da menina de cabelo cor de lavanda.

Enquanto isso em um bar ao lado a equipe Necromancia estavam aproveitando um momento.

Próto- O que vamos fazer com esse encosto?

Ana- Olha o diabo do respeito! – diz irritada.

Neutrez- O que vamos fazer com essa assombração? – dizia tomando pequenos goles de ice.

Elétri- Respeito? Você pegou no meu "Junior" quer o que?

Ana- Sempre eu tive curiosidade de saber como é fazer xixi em pé, agora sei como é.

Elétri- Fantasma nojenta!

Ana- O que vai acontecer agora?

Próto- Vamos ficar bêbados! – dizia entornando a garrafa de ice.

Ana- Não é isso seu emos. – zoando deles, mas logo fica sério. – Eu to sentindo um vazio agora, como se tudo estivesse sumindo.

Neutrez- Provavelmente sua missão foi concluída.

Ana- E?

Neutrez- Logo você poderá descansar em paz.

Ana- Eu não quero isso. Vamos sair daqui, esse lugar tá um lixo. – sai do bar.

Dori- Sakura espera, porque tá fazendo isso? – pergunta para a menina.

Sakura- Vocês não sabem como eu me sinto.

Ruby- Chega Sakura, tem que parar de ficar fazendo frescurinhas.

Sakura- Frescura? Faça me favor, vocês não tiveram uma grande perda – ia saindo.

Dori- Todas nós perdemos uma grande amiga.

Sakura- Enquanto vocês caçaram rapazes eu estava do lado dela.

Ruby- Olha quem fala, não éramos nós que namorava o treinador.

Sakura- Escuta aqui.

Dori- Chega! – sai correndo, queria se afastar delas, mas tromba em alguém que estava em seu caminho.

Elétri- Opa, deixa que eu te ajudo. – Dori abre os olhos cheios de lágrimas e vê a sua frente o punk que lhe estendia a mão. – Um anjinho como você, só pode ter caído do céu. – ajuda a menina a se levantar.

Dori- Obrigada.

Ana- Meu Deus que cantada depois dessa ela deveria te pedir em casamento! – dizia com sarcasmo.

Elétri- Cala a boca seu monte! Posso ter as cantadas ruins, mas não o nome ruim.

Dori- Er... tá falando com quem? – estranhando.

Elétri- Essa Anamateia do diabo. – fala naturalmente.

Sakura- O quê? – não acreditando no que ouvia. – Como conhece a Ana? – dizia ríspida com o punk.

Elétri- Da onde saiu essa boneca feia feita na china? – se assusta com a Sakura.

Sakura- Não me venha com piadinha, o que sabe sobre a Ana e como conhece ela?

Próto- Escuta quem você pensa que é?

Sakura- Eu não to falando com você, eu quero saber como esse ser conhece a Ana. – dizia cada vez mais exaltada.

Elétri- E qual é o problema de eu falar com o fantasma dela?

Sakura- Não me venha com essa, sabemos que se fosse a alma dela, se fosse alguém que ela iria conversar, seria comigo!

Próto- Ah sim, você está falando da pessoa que odeia cerveja preta, não suporta o próprio nome e tem uma alergia a vestidos, que se um dia colocar um o mundo acaba. – Sakura escuta atônita. – Lamento, você não é exclusiva.

Ana- Nunca me senti tão importante! – zombava da situação.

Próto- Sabe quem é essa aí?

Ana- Não me é estranha, eu sei quem é mas eu não me lembro.

Neutrez- To vendo tudo.

Ana- O que foi? – olha estranho para o jovem.

Neutrez- Você está esquecendo das coisas, isso é mau sinal.

Sakura- Não me importa, só quero saber o que vocês sabem sobre ela e onde ela está?

Próto- Nem quero papo com você Lolita. – vai saindo, sendo seguida pelos irmãos, mas percebe que uma beyblade vem vindo em sua direção.

Ana- Cuidado! – a gótica olha para trás e desvia.

Dayse- Sakura o que é isso? – dizia abismada.

Ruby- Tomara que se lutar você perca! – dizia irritada com a Sakura.

Sakura- Eu exigo uma resposta! – dizia ríspida.

Próto- Quer saber de uma coisa, quer resposta? Vai ter que arrancar de mim! – prepara o lançador.

Sakura- Só escolher o lugar. – dizia desafiadora.

Próto- Vamos para o cemitério agora. – eles seguem para o cemitério. Enquanto isso no hospital Kai estava sozinho, sentado e pensando, pois Brooklyn havia saído para fazer exames, Alexander estava com Ling no refeitório. Mas sua solidão é quebrada quando Sr. Dickinson entra no quarto.

Sr. Dickinson- Oi Kai, se sente melhor? – dizia preocupado.

Kai- Sim, obrigado. – dizia normal, mas não o encarava nos olhos.

Sr. Dickinson- O que aconteceu?

Kai- Eu... sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu na Rússia. – dizia nitidamente envergonhado. – Eu via tudo, mas não conseguia me controlar.

Sr. Dickinson- Você não precisa se explicar. – dizia em tom de compreensão.

Kai- Eu havia conversado com Carter e tinha concordo em falar com o senhor, mas agora eu não tenho coragem, não depois do que eu lhe fiz. – o velho senhor olha para o jovem. – Eu te peço perdão, por tudo o que fiz. – estava visivelmente com vergonha. – Eu vou entender se... – antes que terminasse o velho senhor o abraça, por mais que esperasse o susto que Kai levasse e até o afastaria, mas ver que Kai está são e salvo era o mais importante agora.

Sr. Dickinson- Kai, não há o que perdoar, você não teve culpa de nada. – dizia compreensivo, se afasta do jovem.

Kai- Eu não deveria ter caído no golpe de Voltaire.

Sr. Dickinson- Foi um golpe de sorte, mas dá próxima vez estaremos preparados, não poderá haver mais vítimas. – dizia sério, Kai somente concorda. No cemitério estavam as equipes que haviam se desafiado em um combate, Sakura e Próto para ser mais exato.

Neutrez- Sabe o que fazer. – diz sério para a jovem gótica e se afasta.

Próto- Vamos lá! – as duas se posicionam até um chafariz estava seco, com algumas rachaduras e o desgaste natural devido o tempo, no centro havia um anjo com uma espada com a ponta virada para baixo, toda a estátua era de cimento puro, com exceção da espada que era de ferro.

Sakura- Quando estiver pronta?

Próto- Let it rip! – lança sua beyblade preta com alguns pequenos detalhes em vermelho.

Sakura- Ariel acabe com ela e depressa! – lança sua beyblade já evocando sua fera bit.

Próto- Tá apressada é? Bem eu vou dar corda, pra você mesmo se enforcar.

Sakura- Menos papo e mais ação. – a seria vai com todas as forças em cima de Nevermore, dá vários ataques na beyblade.

Próto- E você era para ser a melhor do mundo? – dizia em tom de irônico.

Sakura- Você não viu nada! Ariel ataque rápido! – tenta atacar, mas por mais forte que fosse o ataque não parecia surtir efeito.

Próto- Nevermore, ataque resplandecer negro! – sai a fera bit que parecia um corvo negro, sem muitos detalhes há não ser pelo seu tamanho, que era a metade do tamanho de uma fera bit convencional, mais ou menos a metade do tamanho da Dranzer.

Sakura- Você não vai me vencer com esse pássaro! – dizia confiante, a beyblade negra começa a girar rapidamente e num lance rápido atravessa a estatua e bate na beyblade de Sakura que voa para o alto. – NÃO! – grita desesperada, pois tinha receio que poderia ser sua primeira derrota.

Próto- Rest in peace. – dizia calma, a beyblade da Sakura cai no chão, dá uns últimos giros e se estilhaça assim como a estátua no centro do chafariz.

Sakura- Não pode ser. – cai de joelhos arrasada.

Próto- Isso vai te por no teu lugar.

Dayse- Não acredito a Sakura perdeu. – dizia assustada.

Ruby- Com quem estamos lidando? – dizia séria encarando a equipe.

Neutrez- Nada, só lutamos quando desafiados.

Sakura- Agora sei porque venceu, usou um tipo de beyblade diferente.

Neutrez- O peso da beyblade está dentro das normais e a forma que a beyblade é feita não infringe nenhuma regra.

Sakura- Não me interessa, se usasse uma beyblade normal eu te venceria. – dizia encarando Próto com raiva.

Neutrez- Se você era tão esperta e tão especial como dizem ser, você estaria pronta para qualquer desafio.

Sakura- Não me interessa, se usasse uma beyblade normal eu te venceria. - Próto olhou para o irmão dando de ombros e virando as costas pra ela.

Próto- Chega, vamos embora. – vai caminhando até que Dori coloca a mão no ombro da jovem.

Dori- Por favor, só nos diga onde está a Ana?

Sakura- O que aconteceu com a Ana?

Próto- Simples, vocês a deixaram para morrer.

Sakura- Eu fiz de tudo para salvar ela. Você não sabe do que fala! – dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

Próto- Sim, ficou lixando as unhas, enquanto ela estava lutando! – diz de modo atrevido.

Sakura- Isso não é verdade, você viu a luta por algum acaso?

Elétri- Aquilo é um campeonato sua imbecil, em todos os canais da internet, televisão, rádio. Traduzindo em várias línguas, então todos viram a falta de covardia de vocês! E só traduzindo, lixando as unhas, quer dizer que vocês não fizeram nada! – dizia com jeito cínico.

Dayse- Gente chega, vamos embora. – dizia puxando Sakura.

Sakura- Não, agora você me ouvir.

Próto- Falou a cadelinha adestrada do Hiro. – diz zombando.

Sakura- Ora sua! – dá um tapa no rosto de garota.

Elétri- Agora fudeu! Melhor se afastar gracinha. – puxa Dori pra perto de si.

Sakura- Agora não tá falando tanto ein? – dá um sorriso de canto ao ver o rosto virado de Próto devido ao tapa, mas seu sorriso é tirado da face, quando recebe um cruzado atingindo seu rosto.

Próto- Vou te falar uma coisinha, dessa equipe eu ainda sou a pior lutadora. – puxa o braço de Sakura e aquela coisa colorida... – aponta para o Elétri.

Elétri- Hey, mais respeito filha da... – olha para a Dori que estava ao seu lado. – Depois a gente conversa.

Próto- Entao, ele é vice-campeão do Panamericano, então, percebe que você não é a melhor, há muito lutadores melhores que você, até melhores que eu. Mas enquanto como uma idiota arrogante você jamais será a melhor. – e a empurra. Neutrez olha em volta e a vê de longe Ana com um ser de manta negra, sem pensar duas vezes, porém, calmo ele vai à direção dos dois.

Neutrez- Cerberus- chamou fazendo a aura do cão negro de 3 cabeças circundar-lo, quando ia chegar mais perto, ele vê o Anubit pular na sua frente em posição de combate enquanto Elétri se aproximava sério.

Ana- Não! É o Nômade minha fera bit. – entra na frente.

Neutrez- Porque ele está aqui?

Ana- O óbvio acabou, não tem mais o que fazer aqui.

Elétri- O que?

Ana- Quem tinha o chip já está a salvo, estou me lembrando cada vez menos das coisas. Não tem problema, acho que chegou a hora.

Elétri- Não tem que ser assim!

Ana- E ficar fazendo o que aqui? Ser fantasma pra sempre? Não, to de boa! – dizia sorrindo.

Neutrez- Entao vai mesmo?

Ana- Vejo que vai ser melhor assim.

Neutrez- E a sua equipe?

Ana- Diga a elas que vai ficar tudo numa boa! – antes que pudesse falar mais alguma palavra Ana e Nômade desaparecem.

Próto- Eu vou embora, mas quando passar por mim, fique de cabeça baixa. – ia saindo, mas encontra Neutrez e Elétri. – Porque se meteram no mato?

Neutrez- Ana foi embora.

Próto- O que?

Elétri- Se foi, acabou a missão dela aqui.

Sakura- Vocês estavam falando mesmo com ela! – dizia surpresa, a briga que tivera a poucos segundos atrás nem importava mais.

Neutrez- Ela disse que vai ficar tudo bem, para não se preocuparem.

Ruby- Obrigada. – diz com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Vamos! – elas saem do cemitério, não seguindo muito a frente, Ruby puxa Sakura. – Precisamos conversar.

Sakura- Não tenho nada pra conversar.

Ruby- Tem sim, o Hiro não está mais aqui pra te defender.

Sakura- Vai ficar me jogando isso na cara?

Ruby- Não, mas tem que parar de pensar que você é o centro das atenções, todas as histórias que acontecem, você faz todas as histórias virarem para você, chega! – sakura engole seco. – Pare e agir como se fosse a única, comece a pensar em sua equipe. – vai andando na frente, deixado Sakura com seus pensamentos.

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS!

As equipes estavam indo ao stadium, nisso os comentários entre os lutadores começam.

Ling- Como será os torcedores daqui do Brasil? Nunca estive aqui antes.

Alex- Está preocupado com os torcedores, é igual a todos os outros, eles vão aplaudir a todos. É sempre a mesma coisa.

Elise- Quero que nossa luta seja a primeira, quero sair daqui de uma vez.

Dimitri- Não tá pensando em perder só pra sair do Brasil?

Elise- Claro que não, mas eu não suporto esse país.

Dimitri- Motivo?

Elise- Quente demais, só pessoas de baixa classe e essas batidas de tambor estão me dando náuseas. – dizia com tom de nojo.

Dimitri- Esse país é um sonho, só tem gata, a comida é uma delicia e só tem gata!

Elise- Acorde! – sai de perto. Já a equipe Necromancia estava no stadium, quando são surpreendidos pela equipe Furious Girls.

Elétri- Doriliciia, que bom te ver! – dizia com um grande sorriso.

Dori- Me chame de Dori.

Dayse- Eu só queria pedir desculpas em nome da equipe, acho que toda a situação passou dos limites.

Neutrez- Tudo bem. – dizia sério.

Dayse- É que a morte da Ana nos abalou muito.

Sakura- Eles não tem noção de nada! – começa provocar.

Ruby- Vamos meninas o sorteio vai começar! – puxa as meninas.

Sakura- Como vocês, tem coragem de falar com eles?

Dayse- Sakura, segue o barco, vamos! – elas se acomodam.

Tyson- Que stadium maneiro! – grita.

Dayse- Tyson, muito tempo que não te via.

Tyson- Oi Dayse como você ta? – diz um tanto sério.

Dayse- Melhorando, temos que seguir em frente.

Tyson- É deveria falar com a Próto, ela diz estar com a Ana.

Dayse- Já conhecemos ela, mas não deu tempo Ana foi embora.

Tyson- Sinto muito.

Dayse- Bem, pode ser frieza da minha parte, mas a vida continua.

Tyson- É verdade, eu vou com os Bladebreakers agora, vão sortear o nome das equipes e to doido pra ver com quem vamos lutar.

Dayse- Ok, te vejo depois?

Tyson- Claro. – diz em um jeito calmo, não era o mesmo que Tyson tinha sempre falado com Dayse.

Dayse- Ele está estranho comigo.

Ruby- O que? – estranhando.

Dayse- Tyson está diferente comigo.

Ruby- Deve ser impressão, eles devem ter enfrentado algo e estão assim.

Dori- Vocês não souberam?

Sakura- Do que?

Dori- Teve três ataques, um no aeroporto e dois no hotel.

Sakura- Charles. – dizia com certeza.

Dori- Não. Kai, Alexander e Brooklyn.

Dayse- Então é isso porque ele estava estranho.

Dori- Eles estavam sendo controlados por um chip, o Sr. Dickinson tá vendo esses chips, ele até quer conversar com a gente.

Sakura- O que ele tem a dizer? Que sente muito?

Ruby- Vamos ter que conversar de novo? – dizia ríspida.

Sr. Dickinson- Muito bom dia a todos vamos começar com o sorteio das equipes para o campeonato que começará já na próxima semana.

Max- Cara tomara que lutemos contra os Meteoros, quero ver como o Daichi se sai contra nós.

Ray- Bem, eu gostaria de lutar contra os Dark Knight, eles precisam de uma lição.

Tyson- Nada, a equipe Legião de novo. E você Kai? – pergunta, mas o outro parecia prestar atenção no sorteio. – Kai?

Kai- Cale-se!

Tyson- Cale-se? Cara depois de tudo que passamos você ainda quer ser o... esquece é como falar com um legume! – fica irritado.

Sr. Dickinson- E a próxima luta será Necromancia contra os... Dark Knight.

Carter- Muita cara de pau ainda se inscreverem?

Sr. Dickinson- Se inscrever é uma coisa, aparecer é outra, mas eu quero que eles venham assim eu posso vigiá-los de perto. – liga o microfone. – A próxima luta é entre, Meteoros contra Legião.

Brooklyn- Essa equipe não nos é problema, passaremos fácil por eles.

Valentina- Pensamos isso dos Bladebreakers temos que treinar.

Brooklyn- Faremos isso já, não precisamos saber dos de mais.

Eldar- Isso tá virando obsessão.

Ellun- Também, depois da última até eu queria uma luta de vingança.

Malcolm- Vocês viram os Meteoros eu não os vejo desde manhã. Eu estava conversando com o Rhaian e ficamos de nos encontrar, mas até agora...

Eldar- Depois vemos isso, vamos treinar!

Valentina- Você está bem Brooklyn, acha que consegue lutar depois do que aconteceu com o chip?

Brooklyn- Estou bem, não se preocupe. Vamos! – eles saem do stadium. Depois de alguns minutos, foi anunciado que as Furious Girls iriam lutar contra uma equipe de argentinos chamados Los Hermanitos, aí com a última equipe a ser escolhida, simplesmente parecia que a torcida está surtando.

Sr. Dickinson- E para a última luta da primeira etapa do campeonato, sobraram Bladebreakers contra Nightfall! – simplesmente Dickinson se assustou com a euforia da torcida, gritavam sangue várias vezes.

Tyson- É essa nossa luta! – se levanta.

Kai- Que seja. _**Agora eu acabo com sua raça Alexander! **_– ia saindo e dá de cara com o ruivo seu próximo rival.

Alexander- Se ficar com muito medo eu não luto.

Kai- Umph, se quiser pode vir você e seu lacaiozinho.

Dimitri- Se acha o bonzão é? – os dois começam a se encarar.

Alexander- Dimitri, se mande! – diz sério. O loiro apenas olha e se afasta.

Kai- Gostei do truque ele também rola e se finge de morto?

Alexander- Engraçado. – diz sério e como já era esperado, dá um soco no rosto de Kai, que como também já era esperado revida, ao invés da torcida se chocar, parecia que eles queria o fervo, metade torcia para Kai, metade torcia para o Alexander.

Ling- Quer saber eu desisto desses dois, se dizem os frios, os adultos, mas parecem dois moleques! – grita para que eles ouvissem e parassem, mas a briga parecia aumentar.

Tyson- Parem com isso! – tenta separar quando vê que os dois começam a tirar sangue um do outro.

Ray- Chega, vocês conseguiram sua luta. Resolvam isso lá! – eles separam os dois esquentados.

Alexander- Eu vou acabar com você no stadium!

Kai- Você vai virar mais um nome na minha lista de derrotados! – se provocavam enquanto os bladebreakers tentavam segurar os jovens.

Tyson- Seria que poderia ficar pior? – diz irritado. O que Tyson não sabia é que o temido 4° integrante atacava novamente e suas vítimas eram os Meteoros.

Daichi- Charles seu maldito covarde! – dizia ao ser que vestia preto com um sobretudo que cobria todo o corpo. – Não coragem de me atacar olhando nos olhos?

Suzy- Daichi, tome cuidado sabemos que ele é perigoso! – tenta deter Daichi.

Daichi- Não, eu vou fazer com que ele pague pela morte da Ana! – diz com raiva, só se ouve uma risada vindo do 4° integrante e parte para o ataque.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Como prometido, sábado dia do capítulo, depois do drama de eu ter quase perdido todo ele, eu consegui. Foi questão de honra, mas é isso beijos a todos, desculpe se tiver algum erro e inteh mais!


	60. A volta do 4 integrante

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, eu sei que era pra sair mais rápido, mas irei fazer uma coisa diferente, não irei postar até ter completado 3 capítulos prontos. Porque fazer isso? Bem, tenho uma idéia não sei se dará certo, assim que completar esse capítulos irei postar um enquanto já faço o próximo, assim o postarei com mais freqüências, já digo que não como antes, mas se tudo der certo, será mais rápido.

Além disso tem o fato de que eu subi de cargo no meu trampo, aí tenho que dar uma estudada como ser uma boa líder de equipe, me desejem sorte nesse desafio que me apareceu.

Garanto que não irei abandonar essa fanfic por isso eu vou fazer esse esquemas dos 3 capítulos, então me desejem sorte também nisso! ^^

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Você não tem vida, seu peido do capeta!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**A volta do 4° integrante.**

Na tarde onde teve o sorteio das equipes, o 4° integrante estava atacando a equipe meteoros.

Suzy- Pare Daichi, sabemos que ele é perigoso! – tenta deter Daichi.

Daichi- Eu vou fazer com que ele pague pela morte de Ana! – dizia com raiva, só se ouve uma risada do 4° integrante e parte para o ataque com sua beyblade um pouco diferente. – Mudou o brinquedinho é?

Rhaian- Não importa, temos que atacar ele todos juntos, assim não dará tempo de chamar Baphomet.

Suzy- Tudo bem! – os três lançam a beyblade em cima da do adversário.

Daichi- Dragoon Strata atacar agora! – a grande fera bit Dragão sai da beyblade atacando a outra com todas as forças. – vamos com certeza ele não poderá contra todos nós!

Rhaian- Beleza, Legatos atacar agora!

Suzy- Gaya! – a fera bit lagarta e águia saem das feras bit.

Daichi- Força total! - os três atacam com a força dos ataques todos são arremessados para longe.

Suzy- A beyblade dele parou de girar! – dizia alegre ao ver que conseguiram derrotar o temido Charles.

Daichi- Sabia que esse moleque era só conversa. – Dizia alegre, mas Rhaian nota que o mesmo desaparece.

Rhaian- Cadê ele? – olha para os lados, mas a única que vê é um bando de beyblades com lâminas vindo em sua direção. – Cuidado! – eles correm para se salvar, as beyblades cravam no chão.

Daichi- Credo galera, vocês estão bem? – preocupado, até que o 4° integrante aparece na frente do Daichi e lhe dá um soco.

Suzy- Daichi! – grita preocupada. Na saída do Stadium os Bladebreakers estavam saindo após a confusão de Kai contra Alexander.

Kai- Eu vou fazer ele engolir cada palavra, eu o odeio! – dizia com raiva na voz.

Ray- Vira outra pessoa quando se trata de rivalidade.

Kai- Só não vou ficar quieto quanto as provocações daquele filho da mãe.

Max- Mas vai ser uma luta e tanto, mal espero.

Kai- Tyson, quero falar com você. – ia se afastando dos Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Pode falar. – dizia triste, o que era normal nos últimos dias.

Kai- A sós! – dizia autoritário.

Max- Boa sorte! – preocupado, os dois se afastam.

Suzy- SOCORRO! – grita desesperada.

Max- É a Suzy.

Ray- Voltaire! – eles vão correndo até onde estava a equipe e encontram Daichi e Rhaian desmaiados e o elemento indo atacar Suzy no soco.

Suzy- Meninos me ajudem! – dizia assustada.

Ray- Seu maldito covarde! – lança a beyblade para cima do 4° integrante, que desvia.

Max- Kenny, procure ajuda!

Kenny- Certo! – sai correndo chamar ajuda enquanto Suzy, Ray e Max ficam para ajudar Daichi e Rhaian. E deter o 4° integrante.

Max- Seu babaca, você vai pagar por tudo! – diz irritado.

Suzy- Tome cuidado, eles tem aquelas beyblades com lâminas! – dizia assustada.

Ray- Eu vou acabar com você! – voa no Ray e com sua habilidade em luta, o ajudaram, tanto ele como o 4° integrante começam uma troca de socos e chutes. – Agora não está tão machinho? – disse ao derrubar o ser.

Max- Boa Ray! – o 4° integrante só se levanta e sai disparado, mas para cima de Ray, dá um soco, seguido de uma chave de braço.

Ray- Aprendeu novo golpe é? – tenta se desvencilhar, o mesmo o vira e dá um chute, derrubando Ray.

4° integrante- Não é você que eu quero! – diz a voz robotizada sai do local.

Max- Ray, você está bem? – ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

Ray- Estou, mas sabe muito bem de quem ele está atrás! Max ajude Suzy com os outros, eu vou procurar Kai e Tyson.

Max- Certo!

Suzy- Boa sorte Ray! - abre um leve sorriso enquanto recuperava o fôlego. – E obrigada meninos!

Ray- Por nada, ajude eles Max! – sai correndo.

Enquanto isso, as Furious estavam no quarto se preparando para começarem os treinos, melhor começar do zero, já que estão desfalcadas.

Ruby- Vamos começar com um alongamento, depois o básico.

Dori- Tem certeza, não seria melhor treinar os ataques?

Ruby- Temos que aprender desde o começo, quando tinha o Hiro era uma coisa, agora temos apenas nós.

Dayse- Bem Ruby, vamos fazer isso o que você falou. – preparando as beyblades.

Ruby- Sakura, você vem?

Sakura- Eu vou, mas primeiro vamos ter que conversar.

Dayse- O que foi?

Sakura- Eu queria pedir desculpas a vocês, não deveria ter sido grosseira.

Ruby- Estamos juntas nessa, isso passa. Vamos treinar?

Dori- Vamos nos distrair sem falar que temos que passar por uma luta!

Sakura- Vamos vencer esse campeonato! – dizia animada.

Ruby- Agora sim! Vamos! – elas saem do quarto. Nesse mesmo tempo Tyson e Kai se afastam.

Tyson- Eu sei o que vai falar, mas eu...

Kai- Você acha que o Hiro está com o mesmo peso na consciência?

Tyson- Eu sei, mas eu me sinto culpado. – dizia triste.

Kai- Culpado de que?

Tyson- Se eu descobrisse antes eu... – começa a chorar. – Eu teria impedido o que aconteceu com você, Alexander e Brooklyn...

Kai- Não sabe a vontade que eu estou de bater em você, mas eu sei o que está passando. – olha sério para o Tyson. – Mas sendo seu irmão, tem que lutar contra ele.

Tyson- Eu não consigo. – dizia triste.

Kai- Tyson pare com isso, temos que lutar, não podemos deixar que mais catástrofes aconteçam, feras bit e pessoas estão morrendo. – Tyson respira fundo e abre um leve sorriso.

Tyson- Você tem razão, mas eu sozinho não irei conseguir temos que ser uma equipe e agir todos juntos. – dizia um pouco mais animado.

Kai- Voltaire sabe que nós podemos acabar com os planos dele.

Tyson- Ele não sabe com quem se meteu, estou chateado pelo Hiro, isso tão cedo não vai passar, mas uma hora passa! – dizia determinado. – Vamos treinar temos uma luta muito importante daqui uns dias! Vamos embora. – eles iam saindo, mas uma beyblade é lançada na frente dos dois. – O que é isso? – olha para cima.

Kai- Charles. – diz sério.

Tyson- O que você quer? – dizia com raiva, a única coisa que eles escutam é uma risada sádica, antes de atacar os dois.

Ray- Tyson, Kai cuidado! – chega a tempo de dar uma voadora no 4° integrante.

Tyson- Já chega Charles, tire esse disfarce ridículo e lute como homem!

4°integrante- Menos papo e mais ação! – diz a voz robotizada, lança sua beyblade pra cima dos três.

Tyson- Quando lutamos sozinhos é uma coisa, mas quando lutamos em equipe... somos imbatíveis! – Ray, Tyson e Kai lançam suas beyblades e por incrível que pareça, estava mais fácil combate-lo. – Hahaha, pelo jeito perdeu a prática! – grita satisfeito com o que via. – Ray, Kai se atacarmos juntos, garanto que ele cai antes do que pensa.

Ray- Vamos lá! – os três atacam, enquanto o 4° integrante somente se defendia.

Kai- Tem algo errado. – notando os golpes do 4° integrante. – _**O desgraçado só pode estar nos testando.**_ – Pensava consigo mesmo.

Tyson- Vamos lá, Dragoon!

Ray- Vai Driger!

Kai- Não façam isso! – grita tarde de mais, pois as feras bit saem da beyblade, mas por incrível que pareça o ataque foi suficiente, que a beyblade do cara simplesmente para.

4° integrante- Até a próxima! – recolhe sua beyblade e sai, deixando apenas os três bladebreakers.

Tyson- Cara covarde, eu juro que ainda acabo com ele!

Kai- Tenho a impressão que ele estava nos testando, a defesa estava baixa.

Ray- Bem se está ou não, temos que ficar espertos, não podemos deixar que ele saia bem dessa.

Tyson- Ray tem razão, não dessa vez! – eles vão para o hotel, chegando lá encontram os Meteoros que estavam se recuperando do baque.

Daichi- Não acredito que fomos presas fáceis! – dizia com raiva.

Rhaian- Dá pra ver que eles estão fazendo de tudo para acabar com a gente!

Suzy- Eu estou ficando com medo deles, eu não sei até onde eles são capazes de chegar!

Daichi- Sabemos sim, eles matam feras bit e pessoas, não podemos deixar eles escaparem desse jeito! – dizia ainda mais irritado.

Max- Daichi acho bom você se acalmar, tem que tratar seus machucados. – dizia preocupado.

Daichi- Nem pensar, chegar de ficar a sombra de vocês.

Max- Não é isso Daichi...

Daichi- Foi bom quando fazia parte dos Bladebreakers foi bom, mas mesmo assim chega, nós podemos nos defender!

Max- Daichi, isso está muito mais além de Meteoros e Bladebreakers. Feras bits foram mortas, 3 equipes foram eliminadas, uma pessoa foi assassinada, acha que se a gente não se unir, não corremos perigo?

Daichi- Não é bem assim...

Suzy- Max está certo, temos que nos unir, se estivermos juntos, Voltaire caíra!

Daichi- Ele tá me subestimando, mas eu vou fazer ele ver que nós somos _a_ equipe!

Max- É isso aí! – dizia alegre. No hotel Tyson, Kai e Ray estavam procurando Max.

Ray- Eu acho que ele deve estar ainda com os Meteoros, devemos falar com ele.

Tyson- Vão, eu tenho que falar com as Furious elas têm que saber como é o treinador delas.

Ray- Beleza. – eles se separam, assim que Tyson vai no restaurante encontra com as Furious.

Tyson- Meninas, precisamos conversar. – foi direto.

Dayse- O que houve? – dizia um pouco emburrada, devido a frieza de antes.

Tyson- É sobre o Hiro.

Sakura- O que tem ele? – dizia com raiva, só de ouvir o nome do ex, lhe dava asco.

Tyson- Tem que ser em particular. – dizia sério. Mais tarde estavam Dickinson e Carter no escritório.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou pedir que a Judy venha para cá, assim analisamos os chips. – dizia sério.

Carter- Se o senhor quiser eu posso falar com ela, enquanto você assegura que os Dark Knight participem do campeonato. Precisamos vigiá-los de perto para ter descobrir sobre os planos deles.

Sr. Dickinson- Por favor, aqui está o telefone, entre em contato e peça para que ela venha o mais rápido possível.

Carter- Certo! – quando vai sair, encontra com Kai no corredor. – Kai, o que houve?

Kai- Preciso falar com vocês, é sobre o Charles. – dizia sério.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas o que aconteceu, ele atacou vocês.

Kai- Sim, mas foi outra coisa que eu vi. – eles ouvem atentamente. No quarto de hotel onde estavam Tyson e as Furious Girls.

Tyson- Vocês têm que tomar cuidado com o Hiro, ele é muito perigoso.

Ruby- Bem, o Hiro não é mais nosso treinador já tem dias.

Tyson- Então por isso ele me abriu o jogo. – falava consigo mesmo.

Dayse- Como assim.

Tyson- Vou ser sincero com vocês...

Sakura- Fale de uma vez. – diz ríspida.

Tyson- Você fique quieta, por mais que ele tenha te feito de idiota, eu ainda não vou com sua cara! – responde à altura. – Mas voltando, vocês devem saber sobre Kai, Brooklyn e Alexander...

Dori- Eles estavam sendo controlados pelos chips.

Tyson- Isso, mas que vocês não sabem é que Hiro projetou esse chip, ele estava trabalhando para Voltaire desde sempre. – respira fundo. – Eu sinto muito por vocês. Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu a Ana.

Dori- Entao se ele trabalha para Voltaire, ele... – começa a chorar.

Dayse- Aquele desgraçado planejou a morte da Ana. – dizia com raiva, ela olha para todas e simplesmente sai.

Ruby- Dayse. – tenta chamar a amiga.

Dori- Meu Deus, ela sempre tinha algo contra ele, agora tudo faz sentido.

Tyson- Se eu soubesse antes, eu juro que contaria a vocês. – dizia sério.

Sakura- Já fez sua boa ação, mas o que isso tem haver conosco?

Tyson- Porque se ele fez isso com Alex, Brooklyn e Kai, vocês também correm perigo.

Ruby- Obrigada pelo aviso gato!

Tyson- Se cuidem! – sai do quarto, assim que fecha a porta encontra Dayse sentada no chão e encostada na parede. – Você está bem?

Dayse- Não, eu até agora me culpo.

Tyson- Eu sei como é isso, quando descobri do Hiro eu fiquei em choque.

Dayse- Mas você não viu seu amigo morrendo em uma luta, quando você fica parado e é detido quando apenas seguram seu braço. – dizia chorando.

Tyson- O que poderia fazer?

Dayse- Se fosse Ana, ela daria porrada no Hiro e pararia a luta. Porque eu não fiz isso? – começa a chorar. Tyson a olha e se agacha em frente para olhá-la nos olhos.

Tyson- Cada uma de vocês age de jeito diferente.

Dayse- Eu lembro que dentre todas, ela era a mais desleixada, deixava tudo desarrumado, bagunçado e sujo. Isso me irritava muito. – dizia com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Mas eu daria tudo para ver aquela bagunça, aquela desordem, se ela estivesse aqui. Eu sinto muito a falta dela! – dizia chorando muito, Tyson a abraça.

Tyson- Vocês têm que ser fortes, uma equipe, a vida continua. – os dois ficam ali por alguns segundos, até Dayse ver algo estranho.

Dayse- Eu vi uma sombra. – diz assustada. Os dois se levantam e vão até onde ela tinha visto, uma janela do corredor.

Tyson- Isso só pode ser uma pessoa. – ao terminar de falar, ele olha uma beyblade vindo na direção dos dois. – Cuidado Dayse. – se abaixam.

Dayse- É o Charles.

Tyson- Temos que tomar cuidado, se não... – antes que terminassem, aparece o 4°integrante e dá um soco em Tyson.

Dayse- Tyson! – vai ajudar, mas leva um chute do ser que a joga para fora da janela, para sua sorte se segura no para peito, assim conseguindo se salvar por hora, mas logo escorregava. – Alguém me ajuda! – com os gritos as outras Furious e mais as pessoas no hotel se assustaram, assim saíram de seus quartos para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ruby- Você! – diz com raiva.

Sakura- Deixa que ele é meu! – ia lançar a beyblade a pessoa sai pela janela, a mesma em que Dayse se segurava, a diferença é que o 4° integrante desce rápido, mas Dayse continua pendurada, segurava-se com todas as forças nas beira da janela.

Dayse- Socorro! – Tyson corre para salvá-la.

Tyson- Segura firme!

Dayse- Me ajuda Tyson! – segurava a mão do jovem e tentava subir para se salvar, passado alguns segundos Tyson puxa Dayse que se salva. – Obrigada. – dizia recuperando o fôlego.

Tyson- Esse infeliz não vai parar.

Dayse- Proteja-se está obvio que ele quer acabar com você!

Tyson- Não, ele quer me usar, para atrair o verdadeiro alvo dele.

Dayse- Vocês têm que tomar cuidado.

Tyson- Digo o mesmo! – eles se levantam.

Dayse- Cadê a Sakura? – notou que a gótica não estava no local. Sakura havia descido rapidamente para o jardim, assim que o capanga de Voltaire deixa o hotel, por "sorte", ainda o encontra.

Sakura- Hei! – grita parando o ser que se virou para encará-la. – Vou fazer você pagar por tudo! – a pessoa de preto somente ri e avança contra a gótica. – Ariel! – lança a beyblade acertando o 4° integrante.

4° Integrante- Vai se arrepender! – diz com a voz robotizada.

Sakura- Quero ver então, eu preciso descarregar minha raiva em alguém! Ariel, atacar agora! – sai a sereia da beyblade em direção ao 4° integrante.

4° integrante- Quero ver agüentar isso! – lança a beyblade em direção a Sakura, mas a fera bit a defende.

Sakura- Você não é tão poderoso como pensam.

4° integrante- Garanto que ficará surpresa. – diz sério. Vai correndo para cima de Sakura lança a beyblade na fera bit e vai agredir a jovem.

Sakura- Não! – diz assustada, mas no meio do ataque o 4° integrante cai no chão. – Ora, ora, ora, pelo jeito está sem forças. – dizia com um leve sorriso sádico. – Isso é pela minha amiga! – ia atacar, mas leva uma rasteira nas pernas, acaba caindo no chão. – seu covarde! - o 4° integrante se levanta meio cambaleando, mas antes que Sakura se levantasse, ele sai correndo. – Eu juro que você me paga! – diz irritada.

Passado algum tempo começa o campeonato no Brasil, passa algumas lutas até chegar no dia em que a Equipe Necromancia iria lutar contra os Dark Knight.

Dj- E aí galera do Beyblade, estão prontos para mais uma batalha emocionante? – a torcida gritava eufórica.

Brad- Esse promete ser _o _campeonato. Faltando somente duas vagas para o campeonato mundial as equipes irão dar tudo de si nas lutas.

Aj- Nem me fale Brad, tem que lembrar que os Nightfall e os Dark Nights já estão classificados, mas podem adquirir uma grande vantagem no último campeonato.

Brad- Exatamente, sem falar que esse campeonato tem a luta mais esperada de todos os tempos, que é Bladebreakers contra Nightfall.

Aj- Com certeza, desde a luta da BEGA não se vê tanto alvoroço em cima de uma luta.

Dj- Com vocês a equipe Necromancia! – a torcida os ovacionam, já por serem seus conterrâneos.

Aj- São novatos nesse formato de campeonato, porém, fazem grande sucesso nas Américas.

Brad- Bem não podemos subestimar eles, são campeões continentais e querem sua vaga no mundial!

Dj- E os temidos Dark Knights!

Aj- Esses caras me dão o maior medo!

Brad- Sem falar que a última lutas que tiveram teve algo trágico, porém, temos que ver como eles vão agir depois dessa!

Dj- E a primeira luta é entre Elétri da equipe Necromancia...

Brad- Elétri é um garoto forte e do estilo desbocado, mas ele terá que fazer muito mais para vencer de Charles.

Aj- Com certeza, mas sua fera bit Anubit irá ajudá-lo com certeza, Charles terá que mostrar serviço, porque não vai ser fácil vencê-lo.

Dj- E do outro lado o temido Charles!

Brad- Esse cara mete medo em todos, além de ter uma vítima fatal na sua primeira luta, tem boatos que ele era o cara que matava feras bit.

Aj- Eu não coloco minha mão no fogo, porque sua fera bit Baphomet não é de brincadeira.

Daniel- Onde está Charles? – dizia com raiva.

Reaper- Faz dias que ele não aparece. Temos que ficar de olhos abertos.

Daniel- Não se preocupe, somos peças importantes para Voltaire.

Reaper- Importantes até quando?

Charles- Sua auto-estima está em baixa caro Reaper.

Daniel- Onde esteve esse tempo todo?

Charles- Não é da sua conta. – olha para o stadium. – Vou lutar contra aquela arara?

Reaper- Me parece óbvio.

Charles- Cuidado com que fala ou eu faço você ter o mesmo destino de Envy.

Daniel- Charles. – dizia sério, Charles apenas os encara com um jeito cínico.

Charles- Vou acabar rápido, vocês que garantam a próxima luta. – vai até o stadium.

Dj- Estão prontos? – Charles e Elétri se preparam. – LET IT RIP! – grita.

Elétri- Então foi você o cara que matou a Ana? Bem, você vai ter o mesmo destino que o dela! Anubit, atacar agora! – sua beyblade começa a girar muito rápido e vai de encontro direto com a beyblade de Charles.

Charles- Me mostre seus golpes. – dizia com um leve sorriso sádico.

Elétri- Com prazer! Anubit, ataque redemoinho de lâminas! – sai sua fera bit, metade homem, metade chacal e tinhas duas pequenas foices nas mãos.

Charles- Baphomet, sabe o que fazer. – dizia calmo. Anubit ataca com todas as forças Baphomet, que sai da beyblade e imediatamente usa suas faixas, prendendo a fera bit adversária.

Elétri- Filho da mãe! – diz com raiva.

Charles- Isso foi patético. Baphomet, acabe com esse imbecil! – o demônio solta um grito e tudo começa a escurecer.

Elétri- O que é isso?

Charles- Eu esperava um desafio maior. – Baphomet faz uma grande esfera de energia e lança contra Anubit e Elétri, que acaba sendo jogado contra o banco de reservas junto com sua beyblade.

Neutrez- Elétri! – vai ajudar o irmão. – acorda!

Próto- Vou chamar o médico.

Neutrez- Seu desgraçado! – diz com raiva. Próto chega com o médico.

Próto- Temos que cuidar dele!

Neutrez- Seu maldito! – se coloca no posto do lutador.

Charles- Quer luta?

Neutrez- Vou fazer você pagar por isso! – sua raiva estava a flor da pele.

Charles- Bem, tem outros dois lutadores que terão o prazer de lhe dar uma lição! – sai do local.

Reaper- Onde vai? – segura Charles.

Charles- Creio que não é de sua conta. – olha para o stadium. – Acabe com eles! – sai do estádio.

Daniel- Eu cuido dele. – vai até o stadium.

Neutrez- Vão se arrepender disso!

**Fim do capítulo! **

Bem gente eu tentei corrigir tudo, mas espero que tenham gostado, eu vou fazer o esquema lá, mas acho que é isso, se encontrarem algum erro peço desculpas!

Beijos e até mais!


	61. Lealdade

**E aí, beleza?**

O que eu estou fazendo aqui o capítulo 61 de novo? Bem alguns notaram que eu não tinha escrito com a mesma emoção de antes e que havia algo errado, por mais que o capítulo tivesse ficado bom, não é a mesma coisa de antes.

Por isso meus queridinhos eu reescrevi, por mais que eu não quisesse era necessário. Só fico chateada que eu queria que o retorno da Ana fosse mais emblemático e virou nessa porcaria. A volta dela já era programada, desde o inicio da fic, mas o retorno eu me desviei pensando que ia ser melhor e virou a merda que virou, porque eu a queria de volta a fic, mais rápida, porque estava me fazendo falta. A merda é que foi tudo muito rápido não teve desenvolvimento, resumindo, não foi algo que eu estava acostumada a fazer.

Já sobre a Judy e Max, graças a deus saiu essa inhaca eu consegui resolver, mas será de forma diferente do que foi feita, no mais... Espero que gostem!

Dedicado ao FireKai, não tive o prazer de conhece-lo, mas foi a fanfic que ele fez me deu animo de voltar a escrever.

Também a Xia Matsuyama que me animou, quando comentamos sobre os episódios de Beyblade.

E claro, a Jana Winchester, eu amo você demais amiga. Conta comigo para qualquer coisa, força!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "A resposta é a bebida, mas a pergunta eu não me lembro!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Lealdade**

Elétri perde para o Charles, na primeira luta entre os Dark Knight e os Necromancia. Já Neutrez quer vingar seu irmão.

Neutrez- Vocês vão se arrepender! – prepara sua beyblade.

DJ- A primeira luta é dos Dark Knights, agora será Neutrez contra Daniel.

Neutrez- Próto, cuide do Elétri, o resto deixe comigo.

Próto- Animal temos mais uma luta, mesmo que você vença tem que ter a terceira luta.

Neutrez- Apenas faça o que eu mando! – vai até o Stadium.

Brad- E temos mais um campeão das Américas. Neutrez é um lutador sério e gosta de acabar com tudo.

Aj- Você esqueceu que a melhor tática dele é a defesa. Sem falar da fera bit Cérberus, que tem uma tática bastante curiosa quando vai lutar.

Brad- Garanto que será incrível. – enquanto os comentaristas apresentavam Daniel.

Tyson- Esse Charles é um maldito, não tinha o direito de fazer isso com o Elétri. – dizia com raiva.

Ray- Bem, agora sabemos porque o Charles não nos atacou com força total, ele queria lutar agora.

Kai- Não faz sentido, alguém que destruiu uma equipe inteira em segundos, ele estava fraco.

Ray- Eu sei Kai, mas...

Kai- Eu sei do que estou falando! – diz irritado. – Tem que ficar de olhos abertos com ele.

Dj- 3, 2, 1. Let it Rip! – Neutrez e Daniel lançam suas beyblade e começa o embate.

Neutrez- Se prepare Cerberus!

Daniel- Eu já sei sua tática, vai ficar parado no meio da cuia como sempre.

Neutrez- Ficará surpreso com que pode acontecer.

Daniel- Drake, ataque das sombras! – a beyblade vai com todas as forças, dando vários ataques seguidos.

Próto- Neutrez, faça alguma coisa! – gritava irritada.

Reaper- Daniel, ataque-o com todas as forças. – dizia calmo.

Daniel- O quê? – incrédulo.

Reaper- Ordens de Voltaire, qualquer coisa questione.

Daniel- Bem, já que ele pediu. – abre um leve sorriso diabólico. – Vou reduzir você a pó! – o encara. – Assim você poderá fazer companhia ao seu irmão.

Neutrez- Maldito! – grita de raiva. – Não deveria ter me provocado. Agora vai ver o que eu faço com lixo como você! Cérberus! – o cachorro com três cabeças sai da beyblade.

Daniel- Acha que eu tenho medo disso? Drake! – o falcão também sai da beyblade para o embate.

Neutrez- Cérberus, sabe o que fazer! – as duas beyblade se chocam a força é tão intensa que joga Daniel e Neutrez para fora do beystadium.

Dj- Será que teremos um vencedor? – cobria o rosto com o braço e tentava segurar para não ser arrastado.

Tyson- Acaba com esse tosco! Vai Neutrez! – grita eufórico.

Max- Tomara que o Neutrez vença!

Kenny- Está na hora de acabar com essa hegemonia dos Dark Knight, sem falar que irá mostrar que eles não são tão imbatíveis como dizem ser.

Daniel- Isso não é o bastante ainda. – se levanta e se posta novamente no lugar. – Precisa mais do que isso.

Neutrez- Isso acaba aqui! Cerberus, ataque portas do inferno! – a fera bit sai de sua zona de conforto que é a defesa e vai para a zona de confronto.

Daniel- O que? – olhando assustado.

Neutrez- Acaba com esse maldito! – Enquanto Neutrez atacava com todas suas forças, Voltaire observada toda a luta.

Voltaire- Interessante.

Hiro- Eu não entendo, temos a melhor equipe, por que não investimos pesado nos Dark Knight? Tivemos apenas um contratempo com o Envy, os outros são perfeitos.

Voltaire- Era o que eu pensava dos Demolition Boys. Era o que Boris pensava da Bega. Veja no que deu.

Hiro- Mas senhor...

Voltaire- Eu não vou cometer o erro de investir em apenas uma equipe. E sim na melhor equipe.

Hiro- Eu sei, mas o Charles é...

Voltaire- Não me venha com esse discurso, vai me dizer a mesma coisa que falou para Boris sobre Brooklyn?

Hiro- Não senhor.

Voltaire- Mande Daniel acabar com a luta, já vi o que eu queria.

Hiro- Como queira. – pega o celular e liga para Reaper que imediatamente fala com Daniel.

Reaper- Daniel, acabe com a luta.

Neutrez- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Daniel- Não se preocupe, você ficará bem. Drake, termine essa luta. – diz calmamente. Drake por outro lado começa a girar com uma velocidade incrível.

Neutrez- Acha que vai me vencer? – diz confiante, mas a beyblade de Daniel vai em alta velocidade dá apenas um golpe. Um golpe tão perfeito que foi o suficiente para mandar a beyblade de Neutrez para fora do stadium.

Dj- Acabou! – a torcida fica dividida entre aplaudir a equipe vencedora ou vaia por ter seus conterrâneos eliminados.

Brad- Devo dizer que essa luta foi pra lá de estranha, parecia que Neutrez estava com a vitória nas mãos.

Aj- Nem me fale Brad, no fundo acho que Daniel sempre teve o controle e resolveu brincar com o Neutrez.

Neutrez- Impossível, um golpe desse não era para fazer isso com a Cerberus. – dizia pasmo.

Daniel- Uma observação, não é porque sua beyblade é do peso que é, que quer dizer resistência. Melhor repensar seu beyblade. – sai do stadium.

Dj- E isso dá a classificação para os Dark Knight, só resta saber se vão querer a última luta.

Próto- O que você acha?

Neutrez- Eles que enfiem a luta no rabo, vamos. O Elétri precisa de nós! – a equipe sai do local.

Dj- Então está decidido, a equipe Dark Knight avança para a próxima fase da competição! – a torcida delira.

Tyson- Droga! Eu achei que eles iriam perder!

Max- O Neutrez tinha a luta nas mãos e a Próto poderia vencer o Reaper, já que venceu Sakura.

Ray- Não, o Daniel sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Kai- Ele estava apenas testando o Neutrez.

Kenny- Claro, como fizeram com Sakura das Furious e a Suzy da equipe Meteoros. – enquanto os Bladebreakers confabulavam sobre o que tinha acontecido com a luta, Dayse aparece.

Dayse- Bom dia meninos.

Max- Bom dia Dayse! – diz sorrindo.

Ray- Bom dia. – também comprimenta, Kenny faz um aceno com a mão e Kai apenas um gesto com a cabeça.

Dayse- Tyson, eu posso falar com você? – Tyson a olha estranho.

Ray- Bem, nós já estávamos de saída mesmo, vamos?

Max- Ah sim, vamos! – os bladebreakers saem deixando Tyson e Dayse sozinhos.

Tyson- Vamos sair daqui, para um lugar mais sossegado. – os dois saem vão até fora do stadium, onde estava mais vazio, já que tinham mais lutas e 90 por cento da torcida ainda estava dentro do ginásio. – Pode falar.

Dayse- Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

Tyson- Como assim? – estranhando a pergunta.

Dayse- Você quase me ignorou antes da luta, era como se eu não estivesse falando contigo.

Tyson- Não, nada haver, é só estava quieto.

Dayse- Você quieto? Contra outra. – diz com desdém. – Você nunca mais conversou comigo, desde a minha luta na Rússia. – começando a se exaltar.

Tyson- Calma. – quando ia falar, Dayse começa a interromper o menino e ficar ainda mais nervosa. – Realmente a luta de vocês me afetou, principalmente pelo fato de...

Dayse- Tyson, mas isso não tem nada haver com você! – diz nervosa.

Tyson- Você é que pensa, meu irmão... – respira. – quer saber? Eu não tenho que ficar dando satisfação. Eu preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar e pensar.

Dayse- Ah sim, você sempre foi o pensador da equipe né?

Tyson- O que disse?

Dayse- Você nunca foi de pensar muito, tem algo acontecendo! – diz muito irritada.

Tyson- Chega, eu pensei que você fosse diferente, que me via diferente. – diz chateado. – Eu pensei que você me via como realmente sou e não o campeão mundial babaca! – sai do local.

Dayse- Tyson. – diz triste. No covil de Voltaire, o velho senhor vai até um quarto e encontra Ana olhando a vista pela janela.

Voltaire- E como você está?

Ana- Bem, mas já disse que não falo mais nada. Enquanto esse chip que tenho não for tirado. – diz séria.

Voltaire- Sabe que eu ainda não confio em você o suficiente.

Ana- Eu já dei motivos para confiar em mim, todas as visões que tive e te falei, realmente aconteceram.

Voltaire- Mas porque você se uniria aqueles que tentaram te matar?

Ana- Não vou mentir que eu ainda quero a cabeça de Charles e Hiro, porém, eu preciso ser a melhor. – encara sério Voltaire. – Eu não vou conseguir meu objetivo se eu ficar ao lado dos traidores que eu chamei de amigos um dia.

Voltaire- Eu vou falar com Charles, se ele concordar, quem sabe tiro o chip.

Ana- Eu já sei o que ele vai dizer.

Voltaire- O que quer dizer?

Ana- Ele dirá para o senhor me testar, para ver se eu realmente sou leal ao senhor.

Voltaire- Não é má idéia. – sai do local. No hotel estavam os Bladebreakers com exceção de Tyson.

Max- Vocês vão ficar? – diz um cado sério.

Ray- Porque pergunta?

Max- É que eu queria ir no aeroporto buscar minha mãe. Com o Voltaire a solta eu não queria que algo acontecesse a minha mãe. – diz preocupado.

Ray- Mas o que ela vem fazer aqui?

Max- Ela vem ver os chips e analisar.

Kenny- Claro, com a ajuda da senhora Judy, podemos até ver uma forma de combater o controle disso.

Ray- Então pode ter certeza que se sua mãe vem, nós vamos todos junto buscar ela. Não seria surpresa se Voltaire aparecesse.

Kai- Quando sua mãe chega?

Max- Daqui uma hora.

Kai- Esperamos Tyson chega e vamos todos, se atacarem estaremos prontos. – diz sério.

Mais tarde, acontecia outra luta. Furious Girls vencia os Los Hermanitos por uma luta a zero.

Sakura- Agora é o fim. – depois de muito embate Sakura estava com a vitória nas mãos. – Ariel, atacar agora! – grita.

Ruby- Acaba com ele! – grita. Ariel bate na beyblade do adversário e essa para de girar.

Dj- Acabou! – dá o anúncio final e a torcida delira.

Brad- Luta incrível, vejo que as Furious voltaram com força total!

Aj- Finalmente superaram a tragédia e conseguiram fazer uma boa luta. Boa nada, excelente!

Brad- Mas sabemos que elas querem vingança contra os Dark Knight, mas ficarão chateadas ao saber que eles foram desclassificados.

Dayse- Como assim desclassificados? – fica irritada ao saber da notícia.

Dori- Eles desistiram, perderam uma luta e saíram.

Sakura- Aqueles malditos! – diz com raiva.

Ruby- Temos que conseguir a vaga para o campeonato final, assim poderemos lutar contra eles.

Sakura- Vamos treinar.

Ruby- Não, vamos descansar hoje, amanhã começamos o treino bem cedo.

Dori- Sem falar que temos que fazer o balanceamento das beyblades para ver se não teve nenhum dano.

Sakura- Isso deixe comigo.

Ruby- Faremos isso diferente. – Sakura a encarou. – Ao invés de fazer tudo sozinha, nos ensine e faremos tudo isso juntas.

Dori- Eu concordo.

Dayse- Vamos fazer isso.

Ruby- Concorda? – encara Sakura.

Sakura- Sim. – abre um leve sorriso. Já saindo de um covil no meio da floresta, Charles se vira para Ana.

Charles- Essa é sua chance, mostre a Voltaire que você quer vingança contra aqueles que te abandonaram na Rússia. – diz sério.

Ana- Já conversei com ele.

Charles- Foque-se em capturar a doutora, não precisamos dessa perua para nos atrapalhar.

Ana- Então porque me acompanha? – em dúvida.

Charles- Quero fazer uma visita ao Kai. – diz cínico.

Ana- Como quiser, mas só tem uma coisa, não vou conseguir lutar contra todos os Bladebreakers.

Charles- Dando conta de Judy, eu cuido dos Bladebreakers.

Ana- Hm, acha que ainda tá em forma?

Charles- Espere e verá. Se conseguir eu mesmo garanto que se livrará do chip. – ele vai andando.

Ana- Charles. – o jovem olha para ela. – Valeu.

Charles- Não se preocupe o chip não será ativado, terá total controle sobre si. – vai andando na frente, Ana apenas abre um leve sorriso.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Depois de meses, finalmente. Refiz sim e não me arrependo, acho que a Ana traidora é bem mais minha cara. Um seqüestro bem mais arranjado também. Mas é isso obrigada a todos, me alegrem e deixem uma reviewzinha viram.

Ps: "Eu sou noobão, como eu faço para mandar outra Review no mesmo capítulo?" Simples meus queridinhos só NÃO se logarem, se quiserem respostinha mandem seus emails ou o nickname do fanfiction que eu caço e respondo!

Ps2: Desculpem-me pelos erros!


	62. O gosto da derrota

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com mais um capítulo, número 62, sem mentiras. Só quero dizer que fazem um pouco mais de três anos do Retorno. Fico muito feliz mesmo por isso. Nunca fiz uma fic tão grande. Agradeço ao apoio dos amigos e leitores, sempre tento fazer o melhor.

Claro que nem sempre ficam perfeitos, mas eu vou aprendendo. Agradeço a quem me apóia! E peço desculpas pelos erros.

Vamos com o capítulo em si agora, bem como não era surpresa , além da volta da Ana, tem o seqüestro de Judy, como não é surpresa será nesse capítulo agora. Porém mudei muita coisa, eu fiquei satifeita, achei que ficou mais minha cara. Espero que gostem!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Se der vontade de beber, nóis bebe. Se der vontade de comer, nóis come. Se der vontade de trabalhar, nóis dorme e espera a vontade passar."

**Divirtam-se! **

**O gosto da derrota.**

Mais tarde os Bladebreakers se encontram para buscar Judy no aeroporto.

Kenny- Vamos logo, porque hoje temos treino e ainda a luta dos Meteoros contra a Legião.

Tyson- É pode ser. – diz desanimado.

Max- O que aconteceu? – preocupado.

Tyson- Eu e a Dayse discutimos.

Ray- Mas porque discutiram?

Tyson- Ela reclamou que eu tava frio com ela, só que eu tava com a cabeça tão cheia por causa do Hiro que nem dei bola. – respira. – Até ela me falar umas paradas que eu não gostei nem um pouco.

Ray- Ela falou o que?

Tyson- Nem quero comentar. – diz desanimado.

Ray- Espere passar um tempo, quem sabe depois que os ânimos, seu e dela, se acalmarem você pode conversar com ela.

Max- Boa, escuta ele!

Tyson- Acha mesmo?

Ray- Claro, fique tranquilo e quando se acalmar, fale com ela. Vale a pena, ela gosta de você. – abre um leve sorriso. – Sem falar que pode ser a única chance de você arrumar uma namorada.

Tyson- Hey! – não gostou do que ouviu.

Ray- Sabe que é verdade. – continuava brincando.

Tyson- É nada!

Kenny- É provável que não chegaremos para a luta das dos Meteoros. – para cortar a brincadeira do Ray com o Tyson.

Kai- Fique e analise toda a luta.

Ray- Boa idéia, precisamos de todos os detalhes da luta.

Kenny- Ok!

Max- Então vamos para o aeroporto? – diz animado.

Tyson- Vamos. – ia andando, tinha ficado um bocado bravo com a brincadeira do Ray, sendo que esse apenas ria.

Já num outro canto, no quarto onde ficava a equipe legião, Brooklyn estava apreensivo com a luta.

Valentina- Está nervoso?

Brooklyn- Não, na verdade estou confiante. Quero minha luta.

Valentina- E terá sua luta, de quebra ainda seremos campeões! – dizia animada.

Brooklyn- Rsrs... mas vou ver sincero. Não me importo se formos campeões, eu quero minha revanche. – diz determinado.

Valentina- Eu sei que você está decidido, mas você tem que lembrar que somos uma equipe.

Brooklyn- Eu sei disso, já tive minha lição de como agir em equipe com o Tyson. Mas essa luta é minha prioridade! – diz sério.

Valentina- Eu sei, mas se quiser vencer Kai, tem que lembrar que precisa de nós. Sozinho você não vai conseguir! – diz ainda mais séria.

Brooklyn- Eu concordo com você, mas eu sinto que se não passarmos dessa fase, não terei outra chance.

Valentina- Pode até ser, mas tem que lembrar que tem uma equipe, se nos unirmos iremos vencer e finalmente enterraremos de vez os Bladebreakers no passado. Está mais do que na hora das pessoas verem o verdadeiro Brooklyn! – o ruivo sorri para a jovem, as palavras dela deram a ele mais confiança na luta contra a equipe Meteoro. Já o restante dos integrantes da equipe Legião estavam no restaurante tomando um lanche antes da luta.

Malcolm- Gente eu to muito nervoso. Onde será que o Broo e a Val estão?

Eldar- Eu já nem me preocupo com esses dois mais. – dizia despreocupado.

Ellun- Na verdade estou preocupado com a luta, porque não estou afim de esperar. Qualquer coisa vamos nós três. – disse decidido.

Daichi- Na verdade podem se preparar mesmo! – dizia provocativo.

Ellun- Como eu estava dizendo, estou preocupado com a luta. Porque além de lutarmos com crianças, temos que enfrentar a "zebra" do campeonato.

Malcolm- Calma, pega leve com a criança! – rindo da provocação.

Daichi- Criança? – como já era de costume Daichi começa a provocação, mas fica irritado, quando "pisam em seu calo". – Zebra? – ia avançando, mas Rhaian o segura.

Rhaian- Chega Daichi, vamos embora.

Daichi- Chega nada! Ele me chamou de zebra! – fala muito irritado.

Malcolm- Calma ruivinho. – diz em tom de brincadeira. – Não queremos te ofender, mas o caso é que foi sorte vocês terem vencidos um dos Dark Knight.

Rhaian- O que disse? – se irritando.

Malcolm- Calma gatinho, eu quis dizer o seguinte. Os Dark Knight sempre vieram para matar e o fato de Suzy ter vencido foi só um golpe de sorte.

Daichi- Beleza, hoje então vamos mostrar a "zebra"! – sai do restaurante.

Ellun- Crianças. – diz em tom de nojo.

Rhaian- Gentinha metidos a rebeldes! – sai do local. Tanto Daichi, como Rhaian dão de cara com Suzy, que estava não muito longe e ouviu toda a conversa.

Suzy- Então eles acham que eu tive sorte? – diz triste.

Daichi- E você vai dar bola para eles?

Suzy- Não, mas... – fica pensativa.

Rhaian- Mas o que? – desconfiado.

Suzy- E se eles tiverem facilitado para eu vencer? – diz assustada.

Daichi- Não fale isso, vamos calar a boca de todos quando mostrarmos que somos bons. Bons não. Os melhores! – dizia animado.

Suzy- Eu vou dar o meu melhor! – dizia animada.

Daichi- Chega de piadinhas sobre a gente.

Rhaian- Os Meteoros vão lutar para ganhar! – fala determinado.

Daichi- Agora tá bonito de ouvir!

Suzy- Vamos conseguir essa vaga e seremos campeões mundiais!

Rhaian- Falou e disse! – os três se dão as mãos.

Daichi, Rhaian e Suzy- Vai Meteoros!

No aeroporto, Judy desembarca do avião e estava a esperada de um táxi para ir ao hotel onde estavam Dickinson e seu filho.

Judy- _**Como será que o Max está? Estive ausente por muito tempo. **_– pensava ansiosa. – O que isso? – fala nervosa, quando alguém cobre seus olhos com as mãos.

Max- Adivinha quem é?

Judy- Max! – se vira e abraça o filho. – Como você cresceu, está tão lindo! – dizia maravilhada pelo menino ter ido buscá-la.

Max- Eu senti tanto sua falta! – abraçado a mãe, logo depois se desvencilha. – Você lembra dos Bladebreakers né?

Judy- Como esquecer? – cumprimenta os meninos. – Vocês estão ótimos, cresceram muito.

Max- E esse é o Carter, ele é pa... – olha para Kai e Carter. – Filho do Sr. Dickinson.

Judy- Sim, nós conversamos por telefone. Muito prazer! – Cumprimenta o homem.

Carter- O prazer é meu. – olha o relógio. – Não querendo ser grosseiro, mas precisamos ir para o hotel.

Judy- Sim claro, eu trouxe alguns equipamentos que nos ajudaram a verificar esses chips. – já a caminho do hotel, Judy se atualizava das proezas do filho. – Eu estava com muitas saudades suas. Sei que andei ausente, mas é porque a Emily foi para a faculdade e acabou acumulando o serviço.

Max- Não se preocupe, o importante é que você está aqui. – abraçado com a mãe.

Judy- Com certeza. Sem falar que você está cada vez mais lindo!

Max- Mãe, tá me deixando com vergonha. – diz encabulado ao ouvir a risada de Tyson e Ray.

Judy- Rsrsrs... mas o que andava fazendo?

Max- Estava trabalhando na loja. Você bem que poderia nos visitar né?

Judy- Eu sei meu querido, prometo que eu vou ir te ver com mais frequência.

Max- Não é somente eu, tem o papai também. – dizia um cado interessado num encontro entre os pais.

Judy- Max, sobre o seu pai... – dizia num tom sério, até ser interrompida por uma freada brusca que Carter faz com o carro.

Tyson- Credo! Porque fez isso? – irritado.

Carter- Não pode ser... – olha assustado.

Kai- Ana? – estranhando.

Max- Como pode?

Tyson- Não importa, temos que falar com ela. – ia se ajeitando para sair do carro. Enquanto Charles e Ana os encaravam.

Charles- Está pronta? – falava sério. Ana se limita apenas um sorriso sádico. Tanto Carter quanto os Bladebreakers estavam surpresos com que viram, mas essa surpresa não foi tanto o fato que Ana está viva e sim uma onda de beyblade vindo em direção do carro.

Carter- Protegam-se! – todos de dentro do carro se abaixam, vidros são quebrados, as beyblades perfuram a lataria do carro como se fosse papel. Quando o ataque das beyblades param, o motor do carro começa a pegar fogo.

Tyson- Droga! Todo mundo sai do carro! – todos tirara o cinto de segurança e se afastaram do carro.

Carter- Porque está nos atacando? – olhou em volta e viu que Ana e Charles estavam sumidos.

Ray- Onde eles estão?

Kai- Não sei, mas temos que nos cuidar. – prepara a beyblade.

Max- Mãe! Mãe, cadê você? – preocupado.

Judy- Max! – ia em direção ao filho, mas Ana entra na frente e dá um tapa na mulher.

Ana- Você vem comigo. – diz séria.

Kai- Charles, seu imprestável! Apareça!

Charles- Como quiser... – diz sadicamente. – BAPHOMET! – a fera bit usa suas faixas em direção de Kai.

Carter- Kai, cuidado! – empurra o garoto e acaba sendo capturado por Baphomet.

Kai- Carter! – se preocupa.

Charles- Bem, já que não tenho o filho. Me contento com a destruição do pai, por hora. BAPHOMET, ACABE COM ELE! – e a fera bit apertava cada vez mais Carter, que ficava cada vez mais fraco.

Kai- **Desgraçado, quer lutar comigo? Tudo bem. – **abaixa a cabeça.

Tyson- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – quando ia lançar, mais uma onda de beyblade vinha na direção dos bladebreakers.

Ray- Droga, o que faremos? – se protegendo do ataque.

Tyson- Por favor, Ana pare com isso! – vendo que Ana estava os atacando.

Max- Mãe, você está bem? – ia para ajudar Judy, mas Ana invade o caminho de Max.

Ana- Lamento! – dá um soco no menino.

Judy- Não machuque meu filho! – grita desesperada.

Tyson- Não! Max! – grita desesperado. – Agora já chega! Cansei de te dar chances! Dragoon! – ia lançar a beyblade, mas Baphomet protege Ana e ataca Tyson e Ray.

Ray- Droga! – se levanta do ataque.

Charles- Eu to decepcionado, seus amigos estão lutando contra Ana e eu, sendo que você não faz nada. – diz de modo irônico para Kai. O mesmo ficava de cabeça baixa. – Você não é mais o Kai que eu conheci.

Tyson- Kai! – se levanta. – Dá uma lição nesse idiota.

Charles- Não se meta! – faz um sinal a Baphomet que prendem Tyson e Ray com suas faixas, deixando os dois fracos. – O que vai fazer Kai?

Kai- Você vai conhecer o verdadeiro Kai. – diz sério. Pega o lançador e corre em direção ao Charles.

Ana- Cuidado Charles! – ia ajudar Charles.

Charles- Não, cuide da doutora. Deixe que dele eu cuido! – Ana olha para Charles.

Judy- Você está bem? – olhando assustada ao filho.

Max- Estou sim mãe. – se levantando, mas é derrubado por outro chute de Ana e acaba desmaiando.

Judy- O que você quer comigo? – diz assustada.

Ana- Se quiser salvar a vida do seu filho, é melhor vir comigo! – diz séria.

Judy- Jamais!

Ana- Você não tem escolha! – com a bazuca aponta para o loiro no chão. As duas se distraem com o ataque de Kai sobre Charles.

Kai- Dranzer, sabre de chamas! – a fênix sai da beyblade e ataca Baphomet, que sofre com o ataque e acaba soltando, Carter, Ray e Tyson.

Charles- Será que eu vou ter um adversário "mais ou menos" agora? – zombava do ataque.

Kai- Está na hora de acabar com você! Dranzer continue atacando! – a beyblade azul ia com toda a força contra a beyblade preta.

Charles- Vamos ver então! Baphomet, acabe com a fera bit dele! – contra ataca, a força das duas feras bit se chocam fazendo com que Kai e Charles se afastem.

Kai- Não é tão forte quanto eu pensei.

Charles- Aahahahaha... Não me subestime, lembre-se, eu acabei com três equipes.

Kai- Só que tem um porém.

Charles- Qual?

Kai- Sou eu quem está lutando agora! Dranzer, giro turbo! – a fera bit vai com força pra cima de Baphomet que sofre o ataque e a beyblade de Charles começa a sentir os golpes. – Continue atacando! – Charles olha um pouco surpreso, porque Kai ficava cada vez mais forte e Baphomet estava sentindo os golpes da Dranzer.

Nesse mesmo tempo Tyson e Ray se recuperam.

Tyson- Ray! – tenta se levantar. – Você está bem?

Ray- Estou legal!

Tyson- Temos que ajudar o Max. – pega o lançador.

Ray- Estou muito fraco... – olha para o loiro desmaiado. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

Tyson- Vamos fazer o que for possível.

Ray- Sim, vamos! – os dois se levantam e vão atacar Ana.

Ana- Mas são uns idiotas! Vou cuidar do Max primeiro, depois me acerto com vocês! – mira em Max, mas Judy a segura.

Judy- Por favor não, eu vou com você!

Ana- Boa escolha! – pega uma pequena granada e joga em direção de Tyson e Ray.

Judy- Não! – grita desesperada, esperando que aquilo fosse ferir Tyson e Ray, mas era uma granada de luz.

Tyson- Droga!

Ray- Max! – os dois tapam os olhos, assim que a luz se vai eles vêem que Ana e Judy sumiram. Voltando a luta de Kai e Charles.

Charles- Ora Kai, foi apenas um ataque? Não tem mais força não?

Tyson- Mas que droga! Onde elas foram? – procurava em volta para ver se tinha algo.

Ray- Max, acorda amigo! – tenta acordar o loiro que estava desmaiado. – Por favor Max, acorda! – o menino abre os olhos.

Max- Ray... – olha para os lados. – Cadê a minha mãe?

Tyson- Eu sinto muito, mas vamos resgatá-la!

Max- Não, tenho que ajudar minha mãe. – tenta se levantar, mas cai no chão novamente.

Ray- Você tem que se recuperar. – ajuda Max a se levantar.

Tyson- Vamos ajudar sua mãe, sabe que pode contar com a gente. – olha para a luta. – agora temos que ajudar o Kai. Na luta, Dranzer a Baphomet estavam lutando de igual para igual.

Charles- Bem, chega de brincar. Baphomet, ataque mortal! – ataca várias vezes Dranzer e Kai.

Kai- Dranzer agüente! – se recuperando do ataque.

Charles- Anda Kai, admita. Você não é mais o mesmo, não tem mais a mesma força. – dizia cínico.

Kai- Claro que não, estou cada vez mais forte! – se recompõe.

Charles- Eu já falei, muitos tentaram e tiveram suas feras bit mortas. Porque acha que com você seria diferente? – começa a se irritar.

Kai- Porque, meu nome é Kai e vou te mostrar o gosto da derrota! DRANZER! – a beyblade azul começa a brilhar. – ATACAR AGORA!

Charles – Você não vai me vencer! – diz com raiva.

Kai- Sua hora chegou! SABRE DE CHAMAS! – grita para Dranzer que ataca com muita força Baphomet.

Charles- Não! – cobre o rosto, por causa da força que Dranzer atacou Baphomet. O golpe que foi tão intenso que levanta muita poeira. – Baphomet! – assim que a poeira se dissipa ele vê sua beyblade presa na viga do estacionamento e parada. – Não pode ser. – olha com raiva para Kai.

Tyson- É isso aí! – diz comemorando.

Ray- Charles, finalmente perdeu. – abre um leve sorriso.

Charles- Não pode ser... – pega a beyblade. Kai fica apenas o encarando, mas vai andando em direção de Charles, não sem antes de pegar um pedaço de ferro que sobrou do carro destruído.

Kai- Vou acabar com tua raça! – Charles olha assustado, pega sua beyblade e sai correndo. Kai até tenta segui-lo, mas cai de joelhos, pois quase fica sem forças, por causa da luta. Deixando Charles escapar. – Maldito.

Charles- _**Você vai me pagar! **_– fica com raiva, mas vai embora.

Tyson- Você está bem? – chega perto de Kai.

Kai- Estou... – se levanta, recupera o fôlego. Olha em volta. – Carter... – se aproxima, o homem estava desacordado e pálido.

Ray- Ele está bem? – preocupado.

Tyson- Precisamos chamar ajuda. – sai o mais depressa possível. Ray consola Max, que chorava. Kai fica ao lado de Carter.

Kai- Vai ficar bem. – fala baixo.

**Fim do capítulo! **

E OLHA EU DE NOVO! To aqui, não que tive problemas com esse capítulo, apenas tive preguiça.

Peguei animo nessa fic de novo, vou terminar essa fic, claro que haverá mudanças...

Outra, pelo menos eu já resolvi duas coisas, espero reviews de vocês, não vai cair os dedinhos.

**Ps: Desculpe pelo erros, tentei tirar todos!**

Beijos a todos e fui!


	63. A grande virada Pt 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, depois de muuito tempo estou de volta, agora boas noticias estou de férias, vou tentar escrever bastante capítulos mesmo, para facilitar as coisas. Então o motivo da demora, foi por saúde, mas nada grave. Já estou bem, me recupero bem. ENTÃO QUE TAL UM CAPÍTULO PRA ANIMAR? VAMOS NESSA!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Água potável: é aquela que pode ser guardada num pote."

**Divirtam-se! **

**A grande virada. Pt.01**

Após o acidente que foi causado por Charles e Ana, que resultou no seqüestro de Judy. Os Bladebreakers vão para o hospital, além de tratarem de suas feridas, levaram Carter que havia ficado em um estado mais grave. Porém, assim que os Bladebreakers foram liberados, já estavam prontos para o resgate da mãe do Max.

Tyson- Vamos logo para o hotel, recuperamos nossas beyblades e vamos encarar aqueles idiotas. Eu fico com todas as beyblades. – pegou as beyblades de todos os Bladebreakers.

Max- Só de pensar que minha mãe está com eles, me dá muito medo. – diz triste.

Ray- Sua mãe é esperta, ela vai ficar bem.

Max- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim. Voltaire não vai hesitar em machucar ela. – eles iam andando, até notar que Kai vai ficando para trás.

Tyson- Kai, você está bem?

Kai- Estou, vão indo na frente. Depois nos encontramos no hotel.

Max- Está bem, se cuide. – assim que os Bladebreakers saem, Kai dá a meia volta e vai até o quarto de Carter. Ao chegar ele pega uma cadeira e colocou ao lado da cama. Passado alguns minutos, Carter começa a despertar.

Carter- Onde estou? – fala meio arrastado.

Kai- Está no hospital? Como se sente? – dizia o mais desinteressado possível, mas no fundo estava preocupado.

Carter- Sinto como se tivesse participado de uma maratona. – dá um leve sorriso. – Você e os rapazes estão bem? E a doutora Judy?

Kai- Estamos bem, mas levaram a mãe do Max.

Carter- Droga! O que aconteceu? – diz meio confuso. – Eu não me lembro de muita coisa.

Kai- Fomos atacados pela trupe de Voltaire, você acabou se ferindo quando me defendeu. – Kai respira fundo. – Por isso, obrigado.

Carter- Não precisa agradecer, fiz meu papel. – diz sério.

Kai- Não, você poderia ter ficado ferido.

Carter- Antes eu, do que você.

Kai- Eu sei me cuidar, não preciso que fique se machucando. – os dois começaram a elevar o tom de voz.

Carter- Quer você goste ou não, você é meu filho.

Kai- Mas não sou criança, não preciso que fique me defendendo.

Carter- Eu sei, mas é que... – respira fundo.

Kai- Eu não quero discutir, eu só vim agradecer e ver como você está.

Carter- Então não vamos discutir. Só quero então que você me prometa uma coisa. – fala num tom sério.

Kai- O que?

Carter- Se cuide e cuide dos outros Bladebreakers. Não vá fazer nenhuma burrada, de querer encarar Voltaire sozinho. Me prometa?

Kai- Tudo bem. – se levanta. – Depois nos falamos.

Carter- Ok. – apenas vê o jovem saindo. – Se cuide, meu filho.

Voltando ao hotel, os Bladebreakers tinham acabado de chegar.

Tyson- Precisamos falar com o Chief, temos que arrumar as beyblades e resgatar a mãe do Max.

Ray- Falando em Max. – se vira para o menino loiro. – Como você está?

Max- Como você acha? Minha mãe está nas mãos daquele maldito. – diz com raiva e com tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

Ray- Vamos salvar sua mãe.

Max- Eu sei cara, mas é complicado. Eu não paro de pensar nela. Voltaire irá matá-la! – dizia quase chorando.

Tyson- Max, você tem que se acalmar, nós vamos ajudar.

Max- Eu sei... – respira fundo. - ...Eu vou respirar um pouco, eu encontro vocês no quarto.

Tyson- Eu vou com você. – ia indo.

Max- Não, eu prefiro ir sozinho.

Ray- Tem certeza?

Max- Sim. – ia saindo.

Ray- Coitado, temos que salvar a mãe dele.

Tyson- Faremos isso! – Tyson e Ray estavam se dirigindo ao quarto para achar Kenny e consertar as beyblades. Só que a busca deles por Kenny seria em vão. Já que ele estava adiantado e foi para o stadium acompanhar a luta dos Meteoros contra a Legião.

Kenny- Que bom que eu cheguei cedo, assim posso escolher uma visão privilegiada. – ia se sentar, mas Dayse aparece.

Dayse- Oi Kenny, você viu o Tyson?

Kenny- Ele foi com os Bladebreakers buscar a mãe do Max.

Dayse- Ah sim. – suspirou desanimada. – Sabe quando ele volta?

Kenny- Acho que daqui a pouco.

Dayse- Você me avisa quando ele chegar. Preciso muito falar com ele.

Kenny- Claro.

Dayse- Obrigada. – fala desanimada e vai saindo.

Kenny- Dayse.

Dayse- Sim...

Kenny- Eu soube da discussão, mas acredite, ele gosta de você.

Dayse- Será? Eu fui tão idiota. – diz triste.

Kenny- Claro, mas é que o Tyson está passando por um momento delicado.

Dayse- Eu ainda não ajudei em nada, fui simplesmente gritando com ele.

Kenny- Se acalme, qualquer coisa eu falo para ele procurar você.

Dayse- Tudo bem, obrigada Kenny. – sai do stadium.

Kenny- Rsrsrs... esses dois... – começa a ligar seu computador. No quarto, Ray e Tyson chegam, mas como era esperado, não havia ninguém.

Tyson- Droga! Precisamos dele e urgente.

Ray- Acho que ele foi pro Beystadium, devemos ir lá.

Tyson- Vamos logo! – eles saem correndo. Mais além Alex estava no jardim do hotel treinando, já que estava confiante de que iria enfrentaria Kai no campeonato.

Alex- _**Irei de derrotar Kai. Vamos lutar e vou vencê-lo! **_– lança a beyblade, que vai batendo nas pedras em seu caminho, quebrando uma a uma. Até que outra beyblade chega ao lado e começa a duelar com Alex. – Quem está aí? – nisso num golpe simples a beyblade de Alex vence a beyblade do adversário.

Ana- Nada mal. – pega a beyblade.

Alex- Não acredito, Ana? – surpreso com a aparição da pessoa. – Como sobreviveu? Todos nós vimos você morrer!

Ana- Eu sou um fantasma, então me escute... – é interrompida pela beyblade de Alex vindo em sua direção, mas por sorte desvia. – Você é retardado? Para que fazer isso? – fala irritada.

Alex- Se você está viva, boa coisa não é?

Ana- Escuta, se você quiser salvar sua namorada, eu sugiro que fique 24 horas grudado nela.

Alex- Ling? – baixou a guarda.

Ana- Não, o Dimitri, claro que é ela!

Alex- Como você sabe?

Ana- Tenho fontes confiáveis que irão atacá-la hoje! – fala séria. O ruivo a encara, mas não estava afim de _pagar pra ver_ e sai correndo. Ana apenas sorri e sai, para o outro lado, logo encontra Max, que estava sentado no chão de costas para ela e quem mais viesse. – Perfeito. – prepara a bazuca com as beyblades.

Mas no stadium iria rolar uma luta muito importante, Meteoros contra Legião.

Dj- E aí, amigos do beyblade, vamos a mais uma incrível luta. – a galera delirando como sempre e pedindo "sangue". – Esse é o espirito galera, vamos as equipes. A luta será entre os Meteoros versus Legião! – a galera grita quando as duas equipes aparecem. – Vamos apresentar a equipe Meteoro.

Aj- Esse equipe incomodou muita gente no campeonato anterior, aposto que eles vão lutar mesmo por uma vaga na final.

Brad- Com certeza Aj, Daichi é o líder da equipe e mostra que está fazendo um bom trabalho, ao lado do valente Rhaian e da graciosa Suzy.

Dj- E do outro lado a equipe Legião.

Brad- Eis uma equipe que devem ficar de olho, pois eles deram duro para chegar onde chegaram, inclusive o Brooklyn que além de fortíssimo quer uma revanche contra seu principal algoz.

Aj- Com certeza, sem falar que tem outros lutadores que querem marcar história no Beyblade, como os gêmeos Ellun e Eldar, a forte Valentina e o irreverente Malcolm.

Dj- Então com as equipes devidamente apresentadas, vamos a luta! – a galera grita. – Primeira luta será entre Suzy e Valentina! Estão prontos?

Suzy- Como nunca. – prepara o lançador.

Valentina- Nasci pronta. – pronta pra lançar sua beyblade.

Dj- 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP! – as meninas lançam suas beyblades, assim que elas pousam na cuia, começa o embate.

Suzy- Gaya, se prepare.

Valentina- Quidam, arrasa! – a beyblade de Valentina começa a atacar ferozmente a de Suzy, que tenta se defender como pode. – Eu vou te vencer.

Suzy- Não se iluda, eu nem comecei ainda. Gaya, esquiva! – Gaya se livra do ataque de Valentina.

Valentina- Acha mesmo, que vai escapar de mim? Quidam, continue atacando.

Suzy- Não me subestime! – diz nervosa. – Gaya, contra ataca. Chegou a hora da Valentina se defender.

Valentina- Não, você não pode me vencer.

Suzy- Eu venci um dos Dark Knight, acha mesmo que tu é grande coisa?

Valentina- Vai se arrepender desse comentário, sua _patricinha_ de quinta!

Suzy- Nossa, agora ficou nervosinha?

Valentina- Você não me viu nervosa ainda! – respirou fundo. Nesse tempo, já corriam os comentários.

Dori- Essas duas são osso duro, é só contrataque. – diz estupefata.

Dayse- Nem me fale, mas o importante é que ganhamos a primeira, querendo ou não quem perder, será um a menos a nos enfrentar.

Ruby- Olha não sei não, só eu sinto que esse campeonato será o mais tranquilo para nós.

Dori- Por que diz isso?

Ruby- A maioria das equipes está preocupada em apenas uma coisa... – olhou para as meninas. – Lutar contra os Bladebreakers.

Dayse- E no que isso facilita pra gente? – intrigada.

Ruby- É que o foco está neles, quando atacarmos, eles nem saberão de onde veio.

Dori- Tem razão. – abriu um leve sorriso. – Podemos usar isso ao nosso favor.

Ruby- Com certeza... – olhou para Sakura. – Você está quieta. O que aconteceu Sakura?

Sakura- Eu andei pensando, vocês por um acaso tiveram notícias do Hiro?

Ruby- Você está brincando né? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Sakura- Estou falando sério! – diz meio nervosa. – Eu não sei nem onde está, nem nada.

Ruby- Só pra te lembrar, graças a ele, Ana está morta. – começa a se exaltar.

Sakura- Eu sei... Não preciso que fique me lembrando disso. – sai do local.

Dori- Sakura, volta. – olhou triste pra Ruby.

Ruby- Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Eu fico enjoada só de falar naquele cretino e ela vem me dizer que quer notícias sobre ele? Desculpe Dori, mas tive que falar.

Dori- Eu entendo, mas deveria ter pego leve. Não acha Dayse? – nisso notaram Dayse distraída. – Dayse?

Dayse- Hm... ah sim... é legal! – pensativa.

Ruby- Você prestou atenção no que falamos?

Dayse- Ai meninas, me desculpem, é que eu to pensando no... – olha para as meninas. – Deixa pra lá, é bobagem.

Dori- É o Tyson não é?

Dayse- É... eu precisava falar com ele.

Dori- Espera ele vir, quando chegar, você fala com ele.

Dayse- Eu nem sei se ele vai querer falar comigo.

Dori- Espere... é o melhor. – nisso aparecem a equipe Necromancia.

Elétri- Dori, minha querida. – sentou-se ao lado dela.

Dori- Oi Elétri. – meio que se afastando.

Próto- Desculpe, mas esse animal queria tentar mais uma de suas cantadas.

Elétri- Calem a boca, idiotas. – volta sua atenção para Dori. – Como você vai gata?

Dori- Bem, mas me chame de Dori.

Neutrez- Chega, você é patético Elétri.

Próto- Deixa de assustar a menina e vamos. – tentando puxar o punk.

Elétri- Vão vocês, eu tenho uma chance aqui.

Dori- Elétri, eu não quero ser deselegante, mas se tiver algo entre nós, será apenas amizade.

Elétri- Você tá falando sério? – não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo.

Dori- Sinto muito. – o jovem se levanta.

Elétri- Da nada. – diz conformado. – Logo você muda de ideia! Até depois, minha gata! – sai sendo seguido por Próto e Neutrez. Voltando a luta, Suzy atacava com todas as forças, mas Valentina parecia se preparar para algo grande.

Valentina- Agora vai começar o show. – diz em tom baixo. – _**Quidam, atacar! **_– assim que abre os olhos, faz um gesto até que gracioso. Suzy estranha.

Suzy- _**O que pretende fazer? **_– antes que pudesse reagir, Gaya começa a ser golpeada com muita força. – O que é isso? – olha assustada, Valentina só fazia uns movimentos e não dizia uma palavra.

Valentina- _**Agora, ataque rápido! **_– a força da beyblade branca e azul diminui, mas a velocidade aumenta, dando vários ataques em volta de Gaya.

Suzy- Gaya, se esquive. – por mais que a beyblade tentasse desviar, não conseguia.

Valentina- _**Golpe final! **_– fez mais um gesto com as mãos. – QUIDAM! – o Cisne branco com detalhes azul turquesa, nas asas e na calda, sai da beyblade.

Suzy- Não! – o ataque de Quidam foi fatal, foi como um golpe de misericórdia para Gaya que apanhou muito na luta. Assim que o ataque termina a beyblade para de girar. – Não pode ser, eu perdi. – cai de joelhos triste.

Dj- ACABOU! – a torcida delira. – E a vencedora é Valentina! – a torcida grita ainda mais.

Brad- Que luta! Que luta! – dizia super empolgado.

Aj- Nem me fale Brad. Quando pensávamos que Suzy estaria com a luta ganha Valentina dá uma virada incrível na batalha. – a vencedora da batalha vai até Suzy, que estava inconformada com a derrota.

Valentina- Boa luta! – estende a mão para ajudar.

Suzy- Obrigada. – aceita a ajuda e se levanta. – Você me ensinou uma valiosa lição hoje.

Valentina- Sério? – não acreditando.

Suzy- Sim, que não devemos ser tão arrogantes a ponto de achar que ninguém é pareô para você.

Valentina- Eu sei, eu também aprendi essa lição com o passar dos anos. – cumprimenta a Suzy. – Você tem um futuro brilhante no Beyblade.

Suzy- Obrigada, você foi ótima! – uma sorri para outra e saem da luta, aplaudidas pela torcida.

Dj- Incrível, vamos nos preparar para a próxima luta. – enquanto a equipe responsável já se ajeitavam para outra luta. Tyson e Ray, finalmente, encontram Kenny.

Tyson- Chief, finalmente. Precisamos de você!

Kenny- Credo Tyson, o que aconteceu?

Ray- Não há tempo para explicar, vamos logo, precisamos das nossas beyblades. – os três saem correndo. Tyson ao sair correndo encontra com Dayse.

Dayse- Oi Tyson, podemos conversar?

Tyson- Agora não dá, pode ser mais além? – fala apressado e já ia andando, nem esperando pela resposta da menina.

Dayse- Tudo bem... – diz desanimada. No caminho Kenny tentava, de algum modo, conseguir algum tipo de resposta.

Kenny- O que aconteceu? Podem me explicar? Cadê o Kai e o Max?

Tyson- Max está bem, ele só está triste.

Ray- Kai está no hospital com o Carter.

Kenny- HOSPITAL? – para no caminho. – Como assim?

Tyson- Vamos para o quarto e explicamos tudo. – ao chegarem no quarto, Tyson dá as beyblades dos meninos. – Precisamos delas impecáveis.

Kenny- Gente, me expliquem! – diz alterado. – O que está acontecendo?

Ray- Bem, nós fomos até o aeroporto buscar a mãe do Max.

Kenny- Isso eu sei.

Tyson- Mas o que não sabe é que na volta, a gente foi atacado pelo Charles...

Kenny- Nós fomos atacados. – corrigindo o menino de boné.

Tyson- Não é hora pra me corrigir. – diz bravo.

Kenny- Desculpe, mas o que mais?

Ray- Eles levaram a senhora Judy.

Kenny- Eles? Os Dark Knights?

Ray- Não. Foi a Ana.

Kenny- Você está de brincadeira? Ela morreu!

Tyson- Não, ela está viva. – diz nervoso. – E lutando ao lado de Voltaire.

Kenny- Não faz sentido nenhum, mesmo se ela estiver viva, seria muita burrice ir ao lado de Voltaire. Sendo que ele fazia campanha para vê-la morta.

Tyson- Eu sei, mas não estou nem aí, quero resgatar a mãe de Max. Ela corre perigo.

Kenny- Eu posso usar meu novo sistema, para deixar as beyblades mais calibradas. – já preparando as beyblades. – Mas isso poderá demorar um tempo.

Ray- Não temos muito tempo Kenny.

Tyson- Por favor, Chief faça o mais rápido possível.

Kenny- Deixem comigo, farei o meu melhor! – vai até uma mesinha que havia no quarto e começa a mexer no computador e nas beyblades. No bosque do hotel, Max chorava pela mãe, mas quando se acalma se levanta.

Max- Vocês irão se arrepender de terem feito isso. – fecha a mão. – Eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para resgatar você mãe. – Na hora em que se vira para ir para o hotel, aparecem Charles e Ana.

Ana- Max. Max. Max. – em tom de desaprovação. – Todos sabem que você não pode ficar sozinho, se não é presa fácil.

Max- O que vocês querem?

Charles- Que dê um recado aos Bladebreakers, digo aos fortes. – zombando o menino loiro.

Max- Eu vou mostrar minha força. – na hora em que coloca a mão no bolso para pegar a beyblade, ele se assusta. – Não... – lembra que sua beyblade está com Tyson.

Charles- O recado é o seguinte. – Ana e Charles preparam as beyblades.

**Fim do capítulo. **

Quem estava com saudades? Quem estava? Então depois de muita luta. Depois de muito reescrever. Finalmente está aqui. Quem gostou escreva uma review, não cai os dedinhos. Quem não gostou, tem um X no canto superior esquerdo da sua tela, feche e boa.

Dedicado a todos o pessoal que acompanha a fic.

Até mais!

Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos.


	64. A grande virada Pt 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, vocês não sabem o inferno que foi fazer o capítulo, tive que refazê-lo 3 vezes. Era para essa merda ter sido postada na segunda, terça no máximo, detalhe: DA SEMANA PASSADA!  
Quando não é que eu esqueci o pen-drive no serviço, é arquivo que fica corrompido, é falha no maldito pen-drive. Sem mentira, eu fiquei com muita raiva.

Mas o importante é que consegui refazer, dei o máximo, espero que gostem e assim. Eu tentei focar apenas em uma fic e vi que não deu resultado, então eu irei ressuscitar minhas antigas fanfics e alternando elas, quando não surge ideia para uma, aparece para outra.

Então é isso, comentem o capítulo, porque esse realmente deu trabalho, 3 no total. Vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "'O que uma caveira caipira disse para outra?' 'ô sô'" Momento Ba Dum Tss.

**Divirtam-se! **

**A grande virada PT.2.**

Max é cercado por Charles e Ana e quer que ele dê um recado ao Bladebreakers.

Charles- O recado é o seguinte. – Ana e Charles preparam as beyblades. Enquanto isso, rolava a segunda luta entre Meteoros e Legião.

Dj- Vamos a segunda luta, será Rhaian contra Malcolm. Iremos começar apresentando Malcolm, da equipe Legião.

Brad- Finalmente iremos ver Malcolm em ação, quero ver sua fera bit em ação.

Aj- Nem me fale, pelo jeito a Máxima vai dificultar, e muito, a vida do Rhaian.

Dj- Agora vamos com Rhaian.

Brad- Esse demonstrou muita força quando lutou contra Sakura.

Aj- Com certeza, mesmo que tenha perdido a luta.

Brad- Sutil como sempre Aj. Sutil como sempre.

Dj- Vamos lá então? 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!

Rhaian- Let it rip! – lança legatos.

Malcolm- Vai Máxima! – lança sua beyblade e já começa a luta. O primeiro ataque é feito por Rhaian que dá a volta na cuia com toda a velocidade e ataca a beyblade de Malcolm por trás.

Rhaian- Boa Legatos, vamos usar a velocidade.

Malcolm- Covardia isso, atacar por trás muito feio. – fala num tom debochado. – Máxima, mostre a essa criança do que somos capazes! – abre um grande sorriso, enquanto vê sua fera bit atacar com força seu adversário.

Rhaian- Essa não, Legatos se proteja! – tenta alertar sua fera bit, mas os ataques constantes de Máxima causam bastante estrago, fazendo com que a beyblade começa a cambalear.

Malcolm- Não é nada pessoal, mas alguém tem que ganhar.

Rhaian- Concordo, mas esse alguém será eu! Legatos, esquiva e ataque. – a beyblade consegue finalmente se firmar e desviar do ataque de Máxima e contrataca com toda a força.

Malcolm- O que? Não pode ser. – se assusta ao ver o ataque da beyblade de Rhaian.

Rhaian- Só lamento Malcolm, mas você cantou vitória cedo demais! LEGATOS, MAREMOTO SURPRESA! – Legato bate de frente com Máxima, fazendo com que a beyblade de Malcolm pare de girar.

Dj- ACABOU! – a galera grita. – Vitória incrível do Rhaian dos Meteoros, isso quer dizer galera que teremos a luta de desempate!

Daichi- É isso aí Rhaian, você foi irado! – diz feliz da vida.

Suzy- Realmente foi demais!

Rhaian- Obrigado galera. – olhou para o Daichi. – Agora é sua vez, vença e vamos pegar essa vaga!

Daichi- Pode deixar comigo, ninguém vai me vencer! – diz confiante. Do outro lado, Malcolm estava triste pela derrota, já que praticamente tinha a luta nas mãos.

Malcolm- Desculpe, eu perdi.

Brooklyn- Não tem problema, vamos nos recuperar.

Ellun- Bem, é minha vez. – mas sente alguém o segurando.

Brooklyn- Não, eu vou lutar. – diz sério.

Ellun- O quê?

Brooklyn- Eu vou, já conheço o jogo do Daichi, eu sei o que fazer. – foi se dirigindo ao beystadium.

Valentina- Você tem certeza Brooklyn? – diz um bocado confusa.

Brooklyn- Sim. – foi até o posto do lutador.

Dj- Incrível, mudança de última hora na equipe Legião. Sai Ellun e entra Brookly.

Daichi- _**Droga! **_– se assustou ao ver seu novo adversário, mas logo recuperou sua confiança. – Não tem problema, irei vencer de qualquer jeito! – grita, para delirio da torcida. Brooklyn se limita a apenas um sorriso.

Brooklyn- Isso me traz lembranças dos velhos tempos. – diz meio que debochando do Daichi.

Daichi- Eu também lembro. – abre um sorriso sarcástico. – Eu me lembro de como tu _endoidou_, depois que sofreu sua primeira e humilhante derrota! Hahahahaha... – o deboche do Daichi só serviu para deixar Brooklyn com raiva.

Brooklyn- Vou te mostrar uma lição, seu pentelho. – se prepara para lançar.

No bosque do hotel, Max estava caído no chão depois da surra que levou de Charles, Ana ficava apenas "assistindo" tudo.

Charles- Espero que tenha entendido o recado, eu quero apenas ele e não os outros. – vai até o loiro e puxa seu cabelo, para encarar Max nos olhos. – Se alguém além do Kai aparecer, sua mãe será a primeira a pagar. Me ouviu bem? – falava sério.

Max- Não machu... machuque minha... – tentava falar, mas seu corpo estava ferido, quase sem forças, por fim acabou desmaiando. Charles e Ana vão embora, simplesmente deixam o garoto caído no bosque. No quarto dos Bladebreakers, Kenny finalmente termina com as beyblades.

Kenny- Está aqui.

Tyson- Beleza, vamos. – Kenny pega seu notebook e ia indo pra porta. – Onde você vai?

Kenny- Eu vou com vocês lógico.

Tyson- Não, você pode se machucar. – diz preocupado.

Kenny- Não, eu vou está decidido, quero ver se consigo invadir o sistema de Voltaire, assim que encontramos seu esconderijo.

Ray- Temos que ver primeiramente onde é esse esconderijo, não fazemos nem idéia.

Kenny- Por isso vocês precisam de mim, como sempre precisaram! – diz sério. – O jeito é simples, consiga um dos Dark Knights e force-o a falar.

Tyson- O quê? – Não acreditando no que saiu da boca no menino nerd.

Kenny- É isso mesmo, nós sempre bancamos os bonzinhos. Até você Kai! E o que ganhamos com isso? – realmente o menino estava surpreendendo os outros integrantes. – Kai quase morreu quando foi atacado na China. Fomos atacados por beyblades com lâminas. 3 equipes perderam suas feras bit. Ana foi assassinada.

Tyson- Ela está viva.

Kenny- Que seja! E pra completar a mãe do Max foi sequestrada. Está mais do que na hora de mostrarmos, o que acontece quando mexe com a gente.

Tyson- Cara, você tem razão. Só que se machucarmos alguém pra descobrir informação, seremos igual à eles.

Ray- O Tyson tem razão Kenny. Não podemos nos igualar a eles.

Kenny- Kai, por favor, pelo menos seja sensato. – Kai apenas o encara.

Kai- Detesto admitir, mas você tem razão Kenny.

Tyson- Pare! – não acreditando no que o amigo disse.

Ray- Kai, você é a prova de que violência não resolve, porque iremos fazer isso?

Kenny- Eu já disse é a única maneira.

Kai- Voltaire não vai vir aqui e nos levar até ela. – diz sério.

Tyson- Isso é um absurdo! – começando a ficar nervoso. – Isso não tem cabimento, tem que haver outro meio.

Kai- E que meio é esse? – respondendo à altura.

Kenny- Vamos falar com o Max, afinal é a mãe dele. – eles saíam do quarto. – Onde ele está?

Tyson- Ia pensar um pouco, ele está arrasado, por causa da doutora Judy.

Ray- Acredito que ele está no jardim. – quando iam passando pelo corredor, Ling aparece e vai até eles.

Ling- Finalmente achei vocês! – dizia aflita.

Tyson- O que houve? – começa a se preocupar.

Ling- É o Max. – diz séria.

Tyson- Essa não. – temendo o pior. Os Bladebreakers seguiam Ling, até o jardim onde encontraram os Nightfall, Elise estava amparando Max, enquanto Dimitri e Alex olhavam o local, para ver se achava alguma pista sobre quem deveria ter atacado Max.

Ray- Max, acorda. – se agacha para ver o amigo e ele estava cheio de feridas. – Essa não. – preocupado.

Tyson- Max, acorda! – se desespera ao ver que o amigo não acordava.

Kai- Chamaram a ambulância?

Elise- Sim. Eles já estão a caminho.

Max- Ty... Tyson. – diz com a voz fraca.

Tyson- Tente não falar.

Max- Preci... precisam me ouvir. – ainda estava zonzo. – Charles apareceu... ele quer que... quer que o Kai o encontre, na construção aqui perto.

Ray- O quê? Ele não desiste?

Max- Pediu para você ir sozinho... – tentava recobrar a consciência por completo, mas estava fraco. – Se alguém ir... eles vão matar minha... – não aguentou, seu resto de força havia sumido e ele desmaia de novo.

Alex- Parece que esse Charles está mesmo apaixonado por você. – zomba de Kai.

Kai- Cale essa boca.

Tyson- O que vamos fazer?

Kai- Não temos escolha. – diz sério.

Ray- Nem pense nisso, um de nós já está ferido, não precisamos de outro.

Kai- Se tiver uma ideia melhor.

Alex- Eu tenho. – todos olham para ele. Voltando a luta, Daichi e Brooklyn iriam se enfrentar, era o desempate, para ver quem iria para a próxima rodada.

Dj- Vamos lá com a apresentação do incrível Brooklyn.

Brad- A gente nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dessa lenda desde os tempo da G-Revolution.

Aj- Com certeza, depois que se uniu com a equipe Legião. Estou doido pra ver a Zeus novamente em ação.

Dj- E agora apresentando Daichi!

Brad- Esse é tão lenda quanto o Brooklyn, com certeza quer mostrar serviço.

Aj- Sem sombra de dúvidas e a Dragoon Strata será uma pedra no sapato de Brooklyn.

Dj- Estão prontos? – Daichi e Brooklyn se encaram.

Daichi- Eu não vou perder para você. – diz confiante.

Brooklyn- Nada pessoal, mas eu tenho uma revanche para tratar. – os dois preparam os lançadores.

Dj- 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP! – os dois lançam as beyblades, mas...

Brooklyn- Zeus, sabe o que fazer não? – diz calmamente.

Daichi- Dragoon Strata, atacar agora! – quando a beyblade de Daichi ia atacar, acabou sendo facilmente jogada pelo golpe de Zeus. – O QUÊ? IMPOSSÍVEL! – não acreditando no que via.

Dj- ACABOU!

Aj- Desculpe, acabei piscando e não vi o que aconteceu!

Brad- Sim, eu também perdi, mas o Brooklyn é o vencedor dessa luta.

Daichi- Não pode ser, eu não poderia ter perdido assim. Porque? – estava inconformado.

Dj- Isso quer dizer que a equipe Legião vai para a próxima fase do campeonato! – a torcida vibra. Brooklyn sai do posto de lutador e vai até Daichi.

Daichi- Não pode ser, porque eu perdi? – dizia desanimado. – Porque?

Brooklyn- A resposta é simples. – Daichi o encara. – Você está na equipe errada.

Daichi- Como é que é?

Brooklyn- Você sempre foi um Bladebreaker.

Daichi- Cale essa boca, você não sabe de nada! – dizia nervoso.

Brooklyn- Admita, sua força vinha dos Bladebreakers. – olha sério para o Daichi. – Você precisa da equipe.

Daichi- Eu tenho uma equipe. – dizia sério.

Brooklyn- Da equipe certa. Pense bem. – saiu do local, ovacionado pela torcida.

Rhaian- Daichi... – tentando consolar o amigo. – Não se preocupe, fica para a próxima.

Suzy- Verdade, não se preocupe. Vamos treinar e vencer o próximo campeonato. – diz confiante. – de repente ela nota o silêncio de Daichi. – O que o Brooklyn disse?

Daichi- Nada não. – olhou para o stadium. – Vamos embora daqui. – a equipe sai do stadium. Mais no hospital os Bladebreakers estavam esperando notícias sobre Max.

Tyson- Temos que fazer alguma coisa?

Kenny- Agora concorda comigo?

Tyson- Eu sei que você estava certo, mas eu ainda fico irritado. Ao ver a que ponto esses malditos chegaram!

Kenny- Temos o plano do Alex... – falava sério.

Alexander- Meu nome é Alexander, não te dei liberdade para me chamar de Alex.

Kenny- Tá brincando?

Alexander- Alguém está rindo? – falava sério.

Kenny- Mas é um arrogante. – nervoso. – Então, tem o plano daquele ser, pode dar certo.

Tyson- É perigoso, mas não deixa de ser um bom plano.

Kai- Não vamos fazer isso.

Ray- Kai. Você está falando sério? - in

Kai- Muito sério, isso é burrice.

Ray- Kai, mas é a mãe do Max, sem falar que ele acabou de sofrer uma agressão. Isso não basta?

Kai- Não, temos que pensar melhor.

Alexander- Típico de um covarde. – começa a provocar.

Kai- Não se meta, afinal, nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui. – se irritando com a presença do rapaz.

Alexander- Admita que está com medo, é menos feio. – provocando.

Kai- Vou te mostrar o covarde. – dá um soco no ruivo. E como já era esperando, sempre que Alexander e Kai se encontrar, acontece pancadaria.

Ray- Parem com isso! – dizia irritado. – Vocês estão num hospital, não tem noção? – tentando separar.

Tyson- Por favor, parem! – também tentando separar. – Não vai fazer nada? – pergunta ao Dimitri.

Dimitri- Eu? Não, quero mais que o Alex dê uma surra nesse playboy. – assistindo de camarote. A briga só parou porque o médico aparece.

Tyson- Como ele está? – ignorou a briga, até porque parou, para ouvir as notícias sobre o amigo.

Médico- Está fora de perigo, mas precisa descansar por uns dias, acredito que ficará bem em uma semana.

Ray- Quando ele sai?

Médico- Quero deixá-lo em observação para ver sua recuperação, dependendo do resultado ele poderá sair amanhã.

Kenny- Isso é bom, podemos vê-lo?

Médico- Claro, mas não o deixe estressado. Ele precisa se recuperar. – alertando os meninos. Os Bladebreakers vão até o quarto de Max, que acaba de acordar.

Tyson- Como você tá? – diz preocupado.

Max- Estou melhor, obrigado. – dizia fraco. – Alguma notícia sobre minha mãe?

Ray- Não se preocupe, vamos ajudá-la.

Max- Me prometam, que ela não vai se ferir. – tenta se levantar, mas não consegue.

Kenny- Tem minha palavra.

Ray- A minha também.

Tyson- Vamos fazer de tudo para salvar sua mãe. Fique tranquilo. – fala calmamente.

Max- Obrigado, meus amigos. – disse em tom baixo, enquanto seus olhos fechavam para um descanso, já que seu corpo estava mais do que fadigado.

Ray- Vamos deixar ele descansar. – diz baixinho enquanto sai do quarto.

Tyson- Vamos. – o jovem de boné, se vira e olha para o menino loiro mais uma vez. – _**Eu prometo! **_– sai do quarto. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa?

Kai- Faremos.

Tyson- Tem alguma ideia?

Kai- Seguiremos o plano daquele energúmeno.

Ray- Vamos, contra todos nós, nem Charles e nem ninguém vai nos derrotar.

Tyson- Fechado. Kenny, fique aqui com o Max.

Kenny- Certo! Qualquer coisa eu aviso ao Sr. Dickinson ou ao Sr. Carter.

Tyson- Faça isso, vamos? – eles vão em direção a entrada do hospital e encontram com os Nightfall, já que eles tinham ido ajudar os Bladebreakers.

Ling- Como ele está? – diz preocupada com o estado de saúde de Max.

Tyson- Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Vamos seguir com o plano do Alexander.

Ling- Eu vou com vocês.

Alexander- Nem pensar! – grita nervoso.

Ling- Porque não?

Alexander- Já fizemos nossa parte, não vamos nos meter mais.

Ling- Mas se fosse um de nós? – tentando fazer a cabeça do namorado.

Alexander- Mas não é. – tentando convencer a menina. – Não basta o que aconteceu? Quer ficar em perigo também?

Ling- Mas se é tão perigoso, porque sugeriu que eles fizessem isso?

Alexander- É diferente, não quero que você se machuque.

Ling- Então vamos comigo, eles precisam de ajuda. – fala decidida, resta para o ruivo o suspiro de derrota.

Alexander- Para dar certo temos que fazer uma coisa. – eles se juntam e começam a colocar o dito plano em prática. No covio do Voltaire, Judy estava na cela, pensando no que estaria acontecendo com o filho e como poderia sair dali.

Judy- _**Como será que o Max está? **_– chora de agonia.

Ana- Venha comigo. – diz séria.

Judy- Porque eu deveria te ouvir? – diz com raiva. – Não, eu vou reformular minha pergunta. – se aproxima da grade. – Porque está do lado de Voltaire? Que eu saiba foi um dos seus comparsas que tentou matar você. – falava séria. Ana só dá risada.

Ana- Pensei que por você ser doutora, seria mais inteligente. Mas me enganei. – abrindo a cela. – Vamos.

Judy- O que vão fazer comigo? – diz meio assustada.

Ana- Tem um motivo de você estar aqui.

Judy- O quê? – surpresa com que acaba de ouvir. – O que querem comigo?

Ana- Querem nada, quero. – diz séria, vai levando até chegarem à uma porta grande de madeira.

Judy- Que lugar é esse? – se assustando com o que poderia ser.

Ana- É aqui que você vai descobrir.

Judy- Descobrir o que?

Ana- O que tem de errado comigo. – A doutora apenas encara a jovem.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Então ele é mais curtinha, mas é necessário, o próximo capítulo vai pegar o fogo! Obrigada a todos pela paciência.

DEDICADO A TODOS VOCÊS, SEM O APOIO DE VOCÊS ESSA FIC NÃO SAÍRIA DO CAPÍTULO 10! Beijos!

Até a vista!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros.


	65. A verdade

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou de volta, não demorei tanto para postar, mas quero fazer isso mais rápido. Estou fazendo uns projetos de fanfics com o meu pouco tempo, mas de boa. Quero agradecer a todos que estão me apoiando na fanfic, não se preocupem eu não desanimei dela. Acho que agora ela vai vingar mesmo, consegui colocá-la de volta no eixo e no roteiro original, aquele que eu sempre planejei. Mas vamo que vamo?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** Galinha 1: "Pó pô pó?"... Galinha 2: "Pó pô."

**Divirtam-se! **

**A verdade.**

Depois de que Ana levou Judy para um laboratório, a doutora estranha o motivo.

Ana- O que tem de errado comigo. – A doutora apenas encara a jovem.

Judy- Porque eu te ajudaria?

Ana- Porque eu não consegui pensar em outra maneira.

Judy- Como assim? – não entendia o que Ana queria dizer.

Ana- Como tu é burra. – indignada. – Achou mesmo que eu ficaria do lado da pessoa que tentou me matar, se eu não tivesse outra coisa em mente?

Judy- Você planejou tudo isso?

Ana- Explicações depois. Tem tudo aqui, eu não sei o que é, mas tem algo errado comigo. E sem falar que tem todos os planos deles aqui nesse computador.

Judy- Porque eu acreditaria em você?

Ana- Porque assim como eu te trouxe aqui, eu posso te tirar. – Judy encara a garota.

Judy- Espero que não me desaponte. – diz séria, enquanto vai para o computador. Mas enquanto isso acontecia, Kai estava na construção e sozinho, tudo como Charles ordenou. Era um prédio em construção, mas pela aparência da estrutura e das sobras de materiais pelo chão, se nota que a mesma estava abandonada.

Charles- Mas não é que apareceu mesmo? – de modo sarcástico. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Kai- Cade a doutora Judy? – direto ao assunto.

Charles- E você se importa?

Kai- Creio que isso não é da sua conta. – Charles circulava em volta de Kai.

Charles- Eu fico decepcionado assim, porque você era muito frio uns anos atrás. Era como se fosse o "poderoso chefão" nos Bladesharks. – com muito cinismo.

Kai- Você nem me conhece.

Charles- Mentira, eu sou o único que realmente te conhece.

Kai- Discordo. – Charles parou e encara Kai.

Charles- Você realmente não se lembra de mim. – abre um leve sorriso. – Hahahahahaha. – mas sai a gargalhada e vem uma feição de ódio. – Você é patético! – grita com raiva. – Em pensar que eu te admirava no passado, mas isso passou. – prepara a beyblade e fica de frente com Kai. – Eu te superei... – dessa vez foi Kai quem abriu um sorriso cínico.

Kai- Na nossa última luta, eu fui o vencedor.

Charles- A vitória nem sempre é no beyblade.

Kai- Mas pelo o que me lembro, você surtou quando perdeu no beyblade.

Charles- Mas o preço dessa vitória foi a mãe do Max. Então te pergunto: Valeu a pena?

Kai- Em termos. – encara Charles. – Isso mostra que você não é apenas louco, mas também é burro. – Charles o olhou estranho e Kai estala os dedos.

Charles- O quê? – diz assustado ao ver os Bladebreakers e os Nightfall na construção.

Tyson- Acabou Charles. – diz zangado.

Charles- Covarde. Chamou seus amiguinhos para te ajudar. – zombando.

Kai- Não, porque você irá nos ajudar.

Charles- Duvido que Baphomet deixe vocês me chantagearem. – ia lançar a beyblade, mas é atingindo por 4 beyblades, nas pernas, na mão que segura o lançador e nas costas. Assim o derrubando. Kai chega perto.

Kai- Lamento discordar, mas você irá nos levar até o esconderijo de Voltaire. – diz sério.

Charles- Vocês seriam muito burros de irem logo para a boca do tigre. Além disso quem vai me obrigar.

Kai- Isso eu resolvo. – dá um soco em Charles. Nisso Carter aparece na sede da ALB.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter, você aqui? – surpreso.

Carter- Fui liberado. – diz calmo.

Sr. Dickinson- Então porque não me chamou? Eu ia te buscar.

Carter- Fique tranquilo, já estou aqui. – vai ver a tabela das equipes. – Essa próxima luta vai ser boa.

Sr. Dickinson- Com certeza, essa nova rivalidade que surgiu entre Bladebreakers e Nightfall acendeu uma chama especial no beyblade.

Carter- Falando neles, onde estão?

Sr. Dickinson- Boa pergunta. – de repente Elise aparece.

Elise- Sr. Dickinson, Sr. Carter. – chega ofegante.

Sr. Dickinson- O que houve jovem? Você está bem?

Elise- Sim, mas o Max não.

Carter- O que houve?

Elise- Ele foi atacado, logo depois que foram ao hospital te deixarem lá.

Sr. Dickinson- Temos que vê-lo.

Elise- Ele está bem, mas precisa de proteção. Kenny está com ele.

Carter- Cadê os Bladebreakers?

Elise- Foram junto com minha equipe resgatar a mãe do Max.

Sr. Dickinson- Como isso?

Elise- Eles tem um plano. – olha séria. Carter na hora se lembra da conversa que teve com Kai no hospital.

**Flashback ON.**

_Carter- Então não vamos discutir. Só quero então que você me prometa uma coisa. – fala num tom sério. _

_Kai- O que? _

_Carter- Se cuide e cuide dos outros Bladebreakers. Não vá fazer nenhuma burrada, de querer encarar Voltaire sozinho. Me prometa?_

_Kai- Tudo bem. – se levanta. – Depois nos falamos._

_Carter- Ok. – apenas vê o jovem saindo._

**Flashback OFF.**

Carter- Eles foram até o esconderijo de Voltaire. – preocupado. Nesse meio tempo Daichi pensava seriamente nas palavras de Brooklyn.

Daichi- _**Porque eu penso tanto nisso? O Rhaian e a Suzy me ajudaram, se não fosse por eles eu nem estaria lutando hoje. **_- fica de cabeça baixa. – _**Seria muito injusto...**_

**Flashback ON.**

_Daichi caminhava pelo jardim do hotel na china e com as malas prontas._

_Daichi- Como eles puderam fazer isso? – estava com raiva, pois havia recém descoberto que Kai entregou a luta para o Tyson no último campeonato em que eles haviam lutado. – O que não me sai da cabeça que Tyson sabia disso. Eles estavam combinando isso. – ia andando, quando encontra Rhaian e Suzy, também com as malas prontas e saindo do hotel._

_Rhaian- Quem sabe no próximo ano. – diz desanimado._

_Suzy- Não é justo, quando finalmente conseguimos chegar no campeonato eles mudam as regras. _

_Rhaian- Se ao menos conseguíssemos um terceiro lutador. _

_Suzy- E onde vamos achar um lutador de beyblade que seja bom e que não esteja em nenhuma equipe? – quase surtando. Daichi os olha de longe e o tom que suzy falava foi o suficiente para que Daichi ouvisse o dilema da equipe. _

_Daichi- Acho que posso ajudar. – fala sério. Algum tempo depois os três estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore._

_Rhaian- Porque você quer entrar na nossa equipe?_

_Suzy- E porque saiu dos Bladebreakrs? – ambos estavam estranhando Daichi. _

_Daichi- Porque eles são um bando de mentirosos! _

_Suzy- É muito difícil de acreditar. – se ajeita._

_Daichi- Vocês precisam de um lutador para entrar no campeonato. – Rhaian e Suzy o encaram. – E eu preciso de uma equipe para o campeonato e vencer os Bladebreakers. _

_Suzy- E o que nos garante que não irá voltar para os Bladebreakers, assim que fizer as pazes com eles?_

_Daichi- Pode deixar, isso jamais irá acontecer. _

**Flashback OFF.**

Daichi- _**O que eu faço?**_ – disse desanimado.

Enquanto isso, Suzy andava irritada e vai tirar satisfações com Brooklyn.

Suzy- O que disse ao Daichi? – vai entrando no quarto da equipe Legião.

Malcolm- A educação é um luxo hoje em dia. – irritado com a situação.

Suzy- Desculpe entrar assim, mas esse idiota disse algo para o Daichi.

Brooklyn- Ele precisava ouvir umas verdades.

Suzy- Quem você pensa que é?

Brooklyn- A única coisa que eu disse é para ele ir para sua equipe de verdade.

Suzy- Como assim? Ele está na equipe.

Brooklyn- Sua verdadeira equipe, ele é um Bladebreaker. Admita isso, ele é um Bladebreaker. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá voltar. Aceite isso. – Suzy fica pensativa com as palavras do ruivo.

Suzy- Mas... – ia tentar arguementar, mas nenhuma palavra lhe vem a cabeça. Ela olha para o Brooklyn e sai do quarto.

Voltando ao esconderijo de Voltaire, Judy revirava os todos os dados que continham nos computadores, logo em seguida começa a imprimir os dados.

Judy- Meu Deus, são tantas coisas, o que Voltaire está planejando?

Ana- Coisa boa não é, mas vamos ao que interessa. – senta-se na cadeira. – O que tem de errado comigo?

Judy- Vamos ver. – a doutora olha para Ana. – Mas o que... – fica surpresa com o que vê, um chip do tamanho de uma moeda bem no meio da testa da jovem. – Você nunca reparou que tem um chip no meio da sua testa.

Ana- Lógico que não. Mesmo assim se eu soubesse já teria tirado isso faz tempo.

Judy- O que Voltaire fez para que você não reparasse nisso? – pergunta intrigada.

Ana- Depois descobrimos isso.

Judy- Não sei o que ele fez, mas com certeza não queria que você ou as outras vítimas percebessem a presença do chip.

Ana- Sério? – sarcástica. – Vai tirar esse chip de mim ou vai ficar olhando?

Judy- Eu não sei como tirar.

Ana- Arranca! – pega uma tesoura cirúrgica e joga pra doutora.

Judy- Você pode se ferir.

Ana- Eu vou sobreviver. – morde um pedaço de pano.

Judy- Mas. – Ana se irrita, cospe o pano e grita.

Ana- VAI! – Judy apenas a encara, mas começa a tirar chip. – Espera. – a doutora para, Ana morde novamente o pano e faz um sinal de positivo para que Judy continuasse.

Nesse meio tempo Charles "levava" os Bladebreakers e os Nightfall até o esconderijo de Voltaire.

Charles- Vocês irão cometer um grave erro.

Kai- Cale a boca! – empurra Charles.

Tyson- Calma, precisamos dele. – eles iam andando até chegar em uma casa rústica no meio da mata. A casa era bem simples, quem visse de longe poderia pensar que não passava de uma casa onde seus moradores não passavam de idosos.

Ray- Aqui?

Kai- Até que Voltaire não é tão estúpido.

Charles- Você ainda nem viu por dentro, verá que será muita burrice vocês entrarem lá.

Ana- Creio que também nem será preciso. – Charles olha para a porta e vê Ana.

Tyson- Nos deixe passar.

Charles- Acabe com esses desgraçados. – dizia com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ana- Não. – apenas com um leve sorriso de canto. – Eu já terminei o que vim fazer, não preciso te obedecer mais.

Charles- O quê? – seu sorriso some e muda para uma feição raivosa.

Ana- Achou mesmo que eu ficaria do lado de vocês, sem que eu tivesse algo em mente? – fala naturalmente. – Meu plano foi concluído, graças a doutora Judy. – aponta para o curativo na testa.

Charles- E aquele papo de vingança?

Ana- Aquilo era apenas para entrar no seu bando. Nunca foi verdade.

Charles- Então você mentiu para mim? – cada vez com mais raiva.

Ana- Não foi bem assim... – mas pensou bem. – Na verdade foi, é eu menti. O mais legal é que você foi burro o suficiente para acreditar.

Charles- Você vai se arrepender.

Ana- Nem terminei ainda. – pega uma espécie de pistola e atira em Charles que cai no chão.

Tyson- Não, o que você fez? – assustado.

Ana- Calma, ele está bem. – diz tranquila. – Ele só vai provar um pouco do próprio veneno.

Tyson- O quer dizer? – não entendendo.

Ana- Eu não o matei, se bem que vontade não me falta, mas eu dei um presente a ele. – abre um leve sorriso. – Cortezia do caquético Voltaire. – pega a pistola, a mesma que Voltaire usou contra Kai, aperta um botãozinho e Charles acorda, mas seus olhos estão azuis. Ana se aproxima. – Vá seu bosta, acabe com todo esse esconderijo imundo. – Charles que estava sendo controlado pelo chip, pega sua beyblade, entra na casa e começa o _quebra-quebra. _– Acho melhor a gente sair daqui, rápido! – todos saem correndo do local o mais rápido possível. Quando chegam longe o bastante.

Ray- Parou! - com o grito de Ray todos param.

Tyson- O que houve?

Ray- Como pode isso? E tão rápido? Não faz muito tempo que você nos atacou, sequestrou a senhora Judy e machucou o Max. – tentando entender.

Ana- Acho que estão querendo uma explicação para tudo isso certo?

Tyson- Seria bom!

Ray- Pode começar.

Alexander- Eu também tenho umas perguntas.

Ana- Antes de mais nada, vamos comer alguma coisa? Sério.

Tyson- Como pode pensar em comida a essa hora?

Kai- Você não deve ter espelho. – zomba de Tyson.

Tyson- Qual é? – não gostando nada disso. Logo após um pequeno debate, eles vão ate um pequeno restaurante na cidade. Assim que terminam de comer.

Ana- Cacetada, eu escuto os anjos cantando.

Tyson- Então vamos lá, comece.

Ray- Da última vez que te vimos, você foi considerada morta.

Ana- Corrigindo, a última vez que vocês me viram foi na garagem.

Judy- Vamos resolver isso rápido, quero muito ver meu filho.

Ana- Ah, mas você já terminou o que veio fazer.

Judy- O que?

Ana- Você me ajudou a tirar o chip e pegou os planos do Voltaire. Vai ver o Max, e diga a ele que eu peço desculpas.

Judy- Então se me dão licença. – sai do restaurante.

Ray- Pode começar.

Ana- Claro, mas antes... – fez sinal para a garçonete. – Pode me ver mais um desses? Estão deliciosos.

Garçonete- Claro. – vai até a cozinha. – Aí João, mas um "entope a barriga".

Ana- Começando... – enquanto começa a se explicar. Charles estava destruindo todos os equipamentos, computador, protótipos.

Reaper- O que faremos? – tentando se proteger do ataque de Baphomet.

Daniel- Como isso acabou acontecendo?

Hiro- Todos nós caímos na mentira daquela desgraçada.

Reaper- E como paramos ele?

Hiro- Atingindo o chip ou desativando ele pelo computador, mas como chegaremos até ele?

Voltaire- Reaper, Daniel. – dita com autoridade. – Mirem na cabeça dele, se não acertarem na primeira, façam de novo.

Reaper- Mas senhor... – tenta questionar.

Voltaire- Ele foi o principal responsável por tudo o que está acontecendo. Tem que pagar o preço.

Daniel- Como ordenar. – prepara o lançador e lança sua beyblade contra Charles, mas Baphomet entra na frente e o defende. – Droga. – quando Charles ia contra atacar, mas Reaper é mais rápido e acerta o chip no jovem.

Voltaire- Muito bem Reaper. – vai até Charles, que estava caído de joelhos. – Você me decepcionou, no fundo você sempre foi um fraco. Não merece ter Baphomet.

Charles- Não tire minha fera bit. – tenta se levantar, mas ainda estava fraco.

Voltaire- Quer a fera bit? Você terá uma última chance de me mostrar que merece ela. – vai saindo do recinto, se vira e encara Charles novamente. – Limpe essa bagunça.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Eu sei que é um capítulo mais curto que o de costume, mas eu curti bastante, demorei pra postar esse porque eu estou fazendo um acumulativos de capítulos antes de postar e não só do Retorno, um novo projeto está saindo. Já a fic, tem mais 2 capítulos prontos, espero não demorar muito, mas gente, falta pouco. Logo logo um dos momentos mais esperados de toda a fanfic.

Obrigada a todos, deixem uma review. Beijos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe-me pelos erros.


	66. Esclarecimentos

**E aí, beleza?**

Mais rápida essa postagem né? Finalmente boas ideias vem me surgindo e to feliz pra caramba com isso, mas antes de mais nada queria fazer uma dedicatória nesse capítulo.

Capítulo dedicado a: Xia M, Sakura Priestov, Jana Winchester, , Nessa hiwatari, KatsuyuHiwatari, ao Guest/Anonymous (muito obrigada pela review, sobre a luta do Kai que entregou para o Tyson tem uma one-shot que eu escrevi que explica o porque, dá uma olhadela lá, qualquer pergunta só falar! ^^)... São graças a vocês que o Retorno voltou com força total. Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, amo vocês! o/

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "É nois no DVD, porque fita é coisa de pobre e Blu-Ray é coisa de rico!"

**Divirtam-se! **

**Esclarecimentos.**

Depois de um dia bastante confuso, onde Judy é resgatada, Ana volta para o lado do bem e Charles vira escravo do chip. Agora Ana tem que se explicar o do porque fazer tudo o que fez.

Tyson- Tudo bem, pode começar a falar. – sério.

Ana- Ok. – deixa o prato de comida de lado. – Antes da minha luta contra o Charles, eu tive uma visão.

Tyson- Que visão?

Ana- Eu me vi morrendo.

Tyson- O quê? – surpreso. – Na luta?

Ana- Não, eu de algum modo sobreviveria à luta, me matariam no hospital.

Ray- Mas como você se salvou então?

Ana- Sabe o médico que me declarou como morta?

Ray- O que tem ele?

Ana- Eu e ele entramos num acordo.

Ray- Mas porque um médico faria uma coisa dessas?

Ana- Porque ele seria assassinado, quando iria tentar me defender.

Ling- Então você conseguiu convencer o médico de que iriam morrer. Então para se salvarem, você simulou sua própria morte.

Ana- Isso mesmo, você deve ser muito inteligente. – diz de jeito cínico.

Alexander- Cuidado de como você fala com ela. – se zangando.

Ana- Ah, cale a boca.

Alexander- Não, eu quero que você me responda uma pergunta.

Ana- Fale animalzinho. – abre um leve sorriso.

Alexander- O que Voltaire queria com a Ling?

Ana- O quê? – com cara de quem não entendeu a pergunta.

Alexander- Mais cedo você me disse que Ling seria atacada e pediu para protegê-la.

Ana- Ah sim, não era nada não.

Alexander- Como assim não era nada? – se irritando.

Ana- Você estava num lugar que iria atrapalhar meu plano, aí inventei isso para tu ir embora. – faz cara de pensativa. – Mas pensando bem o plano de levar os Bladebreakers até o esconderijo de Voltaire acabou dando certo, então obrigada.

Alexander- Você é idiota? – se irrita de vez. – Como pode inventar uma mentira dessas?

Ana- Quando você e o Kai se encontram, parecem duas prostituas brigando por cliente.

Alexander e Kai- Cale a boca! – um lança um olhar mortal para o outro.

Alexander- Quer saber, vamos sair daqui. – se levanta. – Essa conversa já está virando palhaçada. – saindo.

Dimitri- Finalmente, já estava me dando nos nervos ouvir essa garota.

Ana- Puxa saco. – fala para o Dimitri que só se limita a uma feição de nojo. Quando os nightfall saem, não demora muito, mas Ling acaba voltando.

Ling- Por mais que tenha sido um pouco rude comigo. – Ana já a encara, pronta para dar uma resposta _atravessada_. – Fico feliz que esteja bem. Suas amigas irão ficar muito felizes, principalmente a Sakura.

Ana- Valeu. – diz surpresa, pelas palavras da menina. Ling sorri e sai. Mais tarde no hospital, Max acorda e vê um médico lá.

Médico- Como você está?

Max- Estou sim, obrigado. – gentil como sempre.

Médico- Tenho uma pessoa que quer te ver, garanto que você ficará muito feliz.

Max- Que ótimo! – se ajeita na cama, logo em seguida o médico abre a porta e Kenny entra no quarto. – Thief! – feliz em ver o menino.

Kenny- Cara, a surpresa não sou eu. - logo em seguida entra Judy.

Max- MÃE! – grita feliz. – Mas como?

Judy- É uma longa história. – segura a mão do menino. – Eu estava tão preocupada com você.

Max- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, mas como você escapou? – curioso.

Judy- Conversamos depois sobre isso, o importante é saber como você está e quando saíra daqui.

Médico- Refaremos os exames, acredito que nos mais tardar amanhã, você poderá sair.

Max- Duas ótimas notícias. – fico feliz, mas quando o médico sai do quarto para sua mãe. – Mãe, o que aconteceu lá?

Judy- Não vai ficar tranquilo até te contar toda a história, certo? – sorri para o menino. – Ok então. – respira e começa a contar tudo o que aconteceu, o porquê de ser sequestrada, sobre Ana, Charles e os planos de Voltaire. Voltando ao restaurante, Ana finalmente termina de contar tudo.

Ana- Então é isso, eu fui para o lado de Voltaire, porque eu queria tirar esse chip de mim. Por isso eu levei a mãe do Max, eu disse a eles que ela era uma ameaça. Além de ela me ajudar, ela pegou uns negócios sobre todos os planos de Voltaire.

Tyson- Eu só tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.

Ana- Já sei, que tu fica feliz de me ver bem e tal... mesmo papo da Ling.

Tyson- Não. – ele fica com uma feição triste. – Desculpe.

Ana- Pelo que?

Tyson- Querendo ou não tentaram te matar. Eu sei que o Hiro fazia parte desse plano. Se eu tivesse descoberto antes... – dizia triste.

Ana- Largue mão de ser besta! – diz irritada. – Você foi tão enganado quanto eu. Mesmo assim o que você poderia fazer.

Tyson- Mas não deixo de me sentir culpado.

Ana- Tyson, se for para culpar alguém não seria você. – diz calma. – Eu to marcada para morrer por causa desse merda aí! – aponta para o Kai.

Kai- Ninguém mandou você se meter onde não devia.

Ana- Seu filho de uma puta queria que eu fizesse o quê? Te deixasse morrer? Se bem, que se eu voltasse no tempo, seria isso que eu iria fazer! – antes que começasse o barraco, Ray se levanta.

Ray- Temos que ir, precisamos falar com o Sr. Dickinson.

Ana- Porque?

Ray- Você tem muito que explicar, querendo ou não pessoas acabaram saindo machucadas.

Ana- Mas ninguém morreu.

Ray- Você passou a impressão de traidora, então tem que explicar. Contar tudo o que nos falou.

Ana- Que seja.

Ray- Me desculpe Ana, mas não é assim. Alexander, Brooklyn, Kai, Carter e Max se machucaram. Tiveram que parar no hospital.

Ana- Eles poderiam ter morrido. Mesmo assim, se coloque no meu lugar, o que você faria?

Ray- Eu chamaria ajuda. – mantinha a calma.

Ana- E o que acha que eu fiz? – levanta a voz para Ray.

Ray- Se chamasse ajuda, nós teríamos ajudado.

Ana- Só lamento, mas chamei o único ser que eu realmente confio.

Tyson- Sakura?

Ana- Nômade.

Tyson- Claro, a equipe Necromancia disse que viram você.

Ana- Lógico! Não querendo jogar na cara, mas já fazendo isso. Se não fosse por mim, Kai ainda estaria sob o comando de Voltaire.

Tyson- Como assim?

Ana- Kenny atirou uma beyblade na cabeça de Kai. Adivinha quem estava segurando o infeliz?

Tyson- Isso não é possível, como pode ser?

Ana- Não sei bem, mas parece que as feras bit da equipe dos emos podem lidar com espíritos e tal.

Ray- Tá mas como você saiu do seu corpo e invadiu o corpo daquele jovem?

Ana- Eu estava em coma, me recuperando. A ligação de Nômade e a fera bit, que eu esqueci o nome agora, tornou tudo isso possível. O importante é que está todo mundo bem e feliz.

Tyson- Tudo bem, mas converse com o senhor Dickinson.

Ana- Eu sei, vão ficar falando isso quantas vezes ein? – diz irritada. Voltando ao hospital, Max fica boquiaberto quando Judy termina de contar tudo o que aconteceu.

Max- Incrível.

Judy- Como assim incrível?

Max- Tudo isso, parece filme.

Judy- Max, você foi parar no hospital.

Max- Eu sei, mas acabou que só precisei de uns curativos e de um bom descanso.

Judy- Mas você poderia ter sido morto.

Max- Mas agora eu sei o porque que eu não fui.

Judy- Você tem um coração de ouro Max. – sorri para o jovem. Logo em seguida Sr. Dickinson e Carter chegam ao hospital.

Kenny- Sr. Dickinson, Sr. Carter? O que estão fazendo aqui?

Elise- Eu os chamei, ainda acho perigoso o plano deles.

Carter- Como os deixaram fazer uma coisa dessas?

Elise- Queria que eu fizesse o que? Eram sete contra um!

Kenny- Lamento discordar, mas se não fosse por eles, a senhora Judy não estaria aqui agora.

Carter- O quê?

Kenny- Ela está aqui sã e salva.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas é uma ótima notícia! – diz feliz.

Carter- E onde eles estão?

Elise- Se conseguiram mesmo, provavelmente estão no hotel.

Kenny- Acredito que os Nightfall foram então para o hotel, os Bladebreakers já estão vindo para cá.

Tyson- Na verdade acabamos de chegar.

Kenny- Gente, me contem tudo.

Tyson- Com certeza, Thief. – olha para o senhor Dickinson e o Senhor Carter. – É melhor irem encontrar Ana no hotel.

Carter- O quê?

Tyson- Acho melhor vocês dois escutarem o que ela tem a dizer.

Sr. Dickinson- Bem, deve ser importante.

Carter- Vamos cuidar do Max primeiro, ela que espere. – diz nervoso.

Tyson- Melhor irem, deixe que do Max a gente cuida.

Kenny- Sem falar que se marcar, ele sai amanhã.

Sr. Dickinson- Faremos o seguinte, vá você Carter. Ficarei aqui.

Carter- Mas...

Sr. Dickinson- Só que pegue leve com ela.

Carter- Sinceramente, eu não sei se será possível.

Sr. Dickinson- Não vamos bradar antes de saber o lado dela. Não se esqueça que eu já cometi esse erro uma vez. – falou sério.

**Flashback.**

_Kai- Dois anos atrás no campeonato mundial eu... – ele respira fundo. – e eu entreguei o campeonato mundial, eu entreguei a luta para que Tyson fosse o campeão._

_Sr. Dickinson- Você o que? – não acreditando no que ouvia._

_Kai- Antes de atirar as pedras, por favor, me ouve._

_Sr. Dickinson- Como te ouvir? Você fala uma coisa dessas que tipo de explicação pode haver?_

_Kai- Me deixa falar._

_Sr. Dickinson- Não pensou no Tyson? Ele achou que foi campeão por mérito, e não por causa disso, não pensou no seu amigo?_

**Fim do Flashbck.**

Sr. Dickinson- E você sabe quais foram as consequências. Não vamos cometer esse mesmo erro.

Carter- Tudo bem, irei ouvi-la. – sai do hospital. A tarde passa, Carter e Ana conversam e ela mais uma vez conta a história toda, responde algumas perguntas e é liberada, com a noite chegando. As Furious estavam indo para o seu quarto, logo após um longo dia de treino, porém Sakura ainda estava deprimida.

Ruby- É isso já chega, eu cansei disso. – pega a Sakura e a prende contra a parede. – Você tem que parar com isso.

Sakura- Isso? – não gostando do tom de voz da jovem. – Você não sabe o que eu estou passando.

Ruby- Sei sim, eu também sinto falta dela.

Sakura- Mas eu... – ia começar a falar mas é interrompida.

Ruby- Infelizmente temos que aceitar, ela não irá voltar mais. Temos que continuar com a nossa vida. – dizia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você tem que ser forte, precisamos ser forte.

Sakura- Eu sei. – diz triste.

Ruby- Temos que conseguir nossa vingança, mas você tem que superar isso.

Sakura- Você tem razão. – sorri levemente para Ruby.

Dayse- Meninas, entraram no nosso quarto.

Sakura- Como assim?

Dori- A porta está aberta e pelo que escutei estava mexendo nas nossas malas.

Ruby- Você entrou lá?

Dori- Não, estou com medo.

Dayse- O que faremos?

Ruby- Vamos fazer alguma coisa. – olha um extintor de incêndio. – vamos. – prepara o extintor. – Abre a porta, bem devagar. – cochicha com Dori, que abre a porta.

Dayse- Ali, na poltrona. – aponta. Ruby estava pronta para atacar, quando a pessoa vira a poltrona e grita.

Ana- SURPRESA!

Meninas- AAAAHHHHH! – Ruby se assusta, mas quem fica surpresa é Ana, que Ruby no reflexo despejou pó químico do extintor na cara dela.

Dayse- Ruby, para! – Ruby só parou quando viu que nada mais saía do extintor.

Ana- Nossa, obrigada pela recepção. – dizia irritada cuspindo. As demais Furious congelaram.

Dori- Não pode ser. – estava estupefata.

Sakura- Ana é você mesmo?

Ana- Nem sei mais. – se recuperando do jato ainda.

Sakura- É você mesmo?

Ana- Claro que sou eu! – diz irritada. – Eu não morri sabia! – Sakura olha para Ana, não conseguia acreditar no que via.

Sakura- Eu... – sorri, mas logo em seguida começa a chorar. – Senti tanto sua falta. – abraça a amiga.

Ana- Se acalme, estou de volta. – Ana abre os abraços para as outras meninas que sorriem e abraçam Ana.

Dori- Mas como?

Dayse- O que aconteceu com você?

Ruby- E porque nos dar um susto desses? – dando um tapa na cabeça de Ana.

Ana- Quem mandou vocês terem um extintor de incêndio? Eu estava com a boca aberta! – diz com raiva, mas começaram a rir e finalmente acaba o clima tenso entre as meninas.

No dia seguinte, no hospital.

Médico- Tenho uma boa notícia. – chega no quarto, Max estava sentado em um cadeira perto da janela, Tyson estava brincando na cama, Ray e Kai estavam encostados na parede e Kenny mexendo no laptop.

Max- Pode falar.

Médico- Você está bem poderá sair. – diz sorrindo.

Judy- Mas que maravilha.

Sr. Dickinson- Isso é ótimo, eu vou chamar um táxi então para vir buscar vocês. – sai do quarto.

Tyson- Irado! – grita. – Toda a equipe reunida, os Nightfall que se cuidem!

Médica- Opa. Nada de esforços por hora, ele tem que pegar leve por alguns dias, volte ao beyblade aos poucos viu.

Max- Sem problemas doutor. E Tyson ficarei na torcida!

Tyson- Vou mostrar para a arrogante da Elise, como é uma luta com um verdadeiro campeão!

Ray- Com certeza. O Dimitri vai aprender uma lição também.

Kenny- Sem querer desmerecer a luta de vocês. A luta do século é Kai contra Alexander. Eles vem se desafiando a tempos.

Tyson- Sem dúvidas, Thief. Kai é melhor mostrar ao Alexander, que é você o melhor! – fala empolgado. Kai apenas dá um leve sorriso.

Ray- Vai ser uma luta e tanto.

Kai- Está mais do que na hora de conquistarmos nossa vaga, nas finais.

Max- É isso aí!

Kenny- Falou bonito!

Tyson- Nightfall se preparem! – todos unem as mãos.

Todos- Bladebreakers! – gritam em coro.

Enfermeira- Por favor, façam silêncio, vocês estão num hospital. – diz zangada.

Tyson- Er... vamos sair daqui! – eles saem do hospital. Ao chegar no hotel, logo na entrada eles encontram com seus principal algoz.

Ling- Bem-vindo de volta, Max. – sorri.

Max- Obrigado Ling, é bom sair do hospital. – também sorri de jeito amistoso, mas o clima logo fica quente entre os demais integrantes.

Elise- Espero que sua fera bit colabore dessa vez, não quero vencer tão facilmente assim. – diz com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

Tyson- Pode deixar, eu e a Dragoon estamos em ótima forma! – também muito confiante.

Dimitri- Vê se não se _borre_ novamente e fuja da luta.

Ray- Tive meus motivos, dessa vez não irei pegar leve com você. – os dois se encarando. Kai e Alexander apenas se limitaram ao olhar desafiador, eles nem piscavam, apenas seguem em caminhos opostos, porque a luta já iria começar.

**Fim do capítulo!**

É isso gente, vai começar a maior luta da fanfic. Gostaram? Bem gostaria de agradecer a todos pelo apoio, pelas reviews. Rumo as 500 reviews! Amo vocês!

Só não postei o capítulo antes, já que final de mês no meu serviço é tenso!

Mas é isso, beijos a todos, continuem acompanhando e até a próxima.

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


	67. Bladebreakers VS Nightfall pt 01

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com mais um capítulo, olha duas semanas apenas de intervalo entre um capítulo e outro. To quase 100%, quem sabe um dia eu volto a postar um capítulo por semana, mas por hora é isso.

Quero agradecer a todos e uma das lutas mais esperadas está prestes a acontecer, aos anônimos que mandam reviews, obrigada, infelizmente não sei o nome de vocês para fazer uma dedicatória. Continuem curtindo e mandando review, que já tenho mais de 530 reviews, vamos lá rumo a 600! \o/

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Regra 32° - Aprecie as pequenas coisas!" By: Tallahasse – Zoombieland.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Bladebreakers Vs Nightfall. PT 01.**

Depois de muita ação com Charles e o resgate de Judy, os Bladebreakers tem uma luta pela frente e não uma luta qualquer e sim contra seu algoz a equipe Nightfall. E Tyson já estava animado.

Tyson- Finalmente está chegando a hora. – finalmente chegou a hora.

Max- Eu queria lutar, sério. – diz triste.

Ray- Você ouviu o médico pegue leve por uns dias, você luta na próxima.

Max- Sim mamãe. Hahahahahaha...

Ray- Ah sim, me desculpe por me preocupar. – diz zangado.

Max- Eu estava brincando. Vão se preparar.

Kenny- Galera, venham aqui. – eles vão até o Chief, que estava mexendo em seu notebook. – Eu demorei muito, eu não contei antes porque queria fazer surpresa, mas finalmente terminei. – mostra quatro beyblades. – Novas beyblades, com a engine gear totalmente melhorada.

Tyson- Irado! Será nossa arma secreta. – pega a nova beyblade e já encaixa a Dragoon em seu lugar apropriado.

Ray- Um minuto. – se preocupa. – Lembram o que quanto nós sofremos para dominar as beyblades com engine gear? Como iremos saber se não vamos sofrer para dominar essa beyblade.

Tyson- Tem apenas um meio de sabermos. – sorri. Como se fosse questão de minutos os Bladebreakers já estavam no jardim do hotel, com exceção de Max, os outros estavam com suas beyblades no lançador. – Vamos ver do que essas beyblades são capazes.

Ray- Vamos lá. – se prepara.

Kai- Vamos. Let it rip! – lança. – Dranzer!

Tyson- Vai Dragoon!

Ray- Vamos Driger! – numa velocidade incrível, as beyblades já se enfrentam.

Kenny- Elas estão respondendo melhor do que o esperado. – ainda mexia no laptop.

Max- Como assim?

Kenny- Essa beyblade é do tipo que pega o principal ponto forte do lutador e da fera bit e o aumenta de forma considerávelmente boa. – diz confiante.

Max- Então por exemplo o Kai e o Tyson que o ponto forte é o ataque, então ficariam mais fortes?

Kenny- Muito mais fortes. Assim como você ficaria com a defesa perfeita e Ray com uma velocidade incrível.

Ray- Essas beyblades são ótimas.

Tyson- Irado!

Kai- Vamos ver como ela se comporta atacando realmente. – a fera bit sai da beyblade. – Dranzer, sabre de chamas!

Kenny- Não Kai, assim irão danificar as beyblades antes do tempo.

Tyson- Não esquenta não, Thief. Dragoon, ataque furacão fantasma!

Kenny- Tyson! – diz mais irritado ainda.

Ray- Não se esqueçam de mim. Driger, patas de tigre! – as três feras bit se atacam, uma explosão acontece, assim que a luz some as três beyblades vão parar nas mãos de seus respectivos donos.

Kai- Muito bom.

Tyson- Cara, foi muito irado! – empolgado.

Ray- Essas beyblades são perfeitas. Não tem como perder com elas.

Kenny- Vocês são doidos é? Poderíamos ter danificado as beyblades.

Ray- Não se preocupe Kenny, elas são tão magníficas que não tiveram nenhum arranhão. – mostrou a beyblade.

Tyson- Thief, dessa vez você se superou, essas beyblades são demais. Sem falar que era o que a Dragoon precisava.

Ray- Por quê?

Tyson- Tinha vezes que parecia que a Dragoon não queria lutar.

Kai- E você ainda não entendeu o por quê?

Tyson- Como assim?

Kai- Enquanto você estava doente, Dragoon não queria te forçar a lutar, sabia que se lutasse com todas as forças você poderia morrer no meio da luta. Como quase aconteceu na Rússia.

Tyson- Sempre soube né? – olha para a Dragoon. – Sempre cuidou de mim, obrigado. – sorri.

Ray- Só uma pergunta. Se você estava doente e sabia do que estava acontecendo, porque você quis formar os Bladebreakers? Porque correr esse risco?

Tyson- Por que os médicos me disseram que eu teria pouco tempo.

Max- E o transplante?

Tyson- Seria temporário, mais cedo ou mais tarde o coração que eu receberia também acabaria parando.

Kenny- Realmente o que você teve, foi uma doença muito traiçoeira.

Tyson- Eu queria ver vocês, queria uma última luta de beyblade, a última vez com os Bladebreakers.

Kenny- Só tem um porém, não será a última vez. – diz feliz.

Tyson- É, mas o preço de ter que dar a Black Dranzer para conseguir essa cura, foi alto demais.

Ray- Não foi não, o que Voltaire quiser aprontar, nós vamos detê-lo.

Tyson- Claro, já fizemos isso uma vez, faremos de novo.

Max- Voltaire cometeu um grande erro de mexer com a gente.

Tyson- Eu sei, mas agora tem um foco.

Ray- Nightfall.

Tyson- Vamos vencer, é hora de pegar essa vaga.

Kenny- Vamos derrotar os Nightfall, depois nos preocupamos com o resto.

Todos- Vamos lá, Bladebreakers! – gritam juntos. Eles treinavam, mas não perceberam que estavam sendo observados.

Dimitri- Sério, essa sua obsessão está me assustando.

Alexander- Cale essa boca.

Dimitri- Eu estou tentando dizer, já o vencemos uma vez. O que seria diferente agora?

Alexander- É que essa luta será de verdade, contra todos. – sai do local, sendo seguido por Alexander. Mais tarde as equipes estavam indo para o estádio, porque iria começar a luta mais esperada do momento.

Próto- Porque tanto alvoroço por essa luta?

Neutrez- Vai ser interessante.

Elétri- Que seja, estou aqui para encontrar a Dori mesmo. – já procurando a menina.

Próto- A garota está te dando o fora toda vez que você chega perto dela.

Elétri- Sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca.

Neutrez- Deixe ele, quem sabe aprenda levando mais coices. – Os Bladebreakers estavam a caminho dos vestiários, mas acabam encontrando as Furious que foram lá para lhes desejar boa sorte.

Dayse- Viemos desejar boa sorte.

Tyson- Valeu Dayse... – respirou fundo. – Dayse, eu... – ele ia começar a falar, mas olha seus amigos e as Furious.

Ray- Então, vamos indo. Eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos. – já arrastando o povo, para que Tyson e Dayse ficassem a sós.

Ana- Vão indo na frente. – ficou olhando o casal.

Ruby- Vamos demônio. – puxando Ana.

Ana- Ah sério, eu quero ficar. – eles saíram. Tyson respira.

Dayse- O que quer falar comigo?

Tyson- Eu queria pedir desculpas. Não deveria ter sido grosseiro com você.

Dayse- Eu que peço desculpas, não facilitei em nada.

Tyson- Não, eu deveria ter te contado tudo, mas tive medo de que me odiasse.

Dayse- Do que está falando?

Tyson- Descobri que o Hiro foi o responsável por tudo, ele trabalha para Voltaire.

Dayse- O quê? – pensou um pouco. – Então por isso ele planejou a morte de Ana.

Tyson- Ainda bem que não conseguiram, mas não é só isso. – respirou fundo. – Ele projetou o chip que estava controlando os lutadores. Transformou o Alexander e o Brooklyn em escravos.

Dayse- Não pode ser... – estava abismada com o que Tyson contava.

Tyson- Eu me sinto muito culpado, porque se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção... – Dayse coloca a mão no ombro do jovem.

Dayse- Ele teria te enganado, como fez com todo mundo. – abre um sorriso. – E ele deve estar com muita raiva, porque tudo o que ele planejou foi por água abaixo. – Tyson olhou para ela. – É verdade, o Alexander e Brooklyn estão bem. A Ana está viva.

Tyson- Eu sei, acho que ainda está difícil acostumar com a ideia. De que o Hiro realmente é mau.

Dayse- Você tem que focar na sua luta, não vale a pena ficar pensando no seu irmão.

Tyson- Você tem razão, na verdade muitos já me falaram isso.

Dayse- Então me escute, se foque na luta. E faremos a final do campeonato mundial juntos.

Tyson- Com certeza. – diz com seu habitual sorriso. – Então você me desculpa?

Dayse- Não, porque não tem nada o que desculpar.

Tyson- Valeu Dayse. – respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Quem sabe depois da luta a gente possa sair, assistir um filme, jantar... fazer alguma coisa... – ele mal termina de falar.

Dayse- Eu adoraria. – dizia mais vermelha que nunca.

Tyson- Eu vou para a luta então, porque... tá na hora. – diz envergonhado, por ela ter aceitado o convite. – Até depois. – sai correndo. Assim que Tyson some da vista, Dayse comemora dançando no meio do corredor, nesse mesmo tempo, eles estavam no vestiário.

Ray- O que será que eles estão conversando?

Ana- Se me deixassem lá, eu saberia. – diz irritada.

Ruby- Mal voltou e já está tão insuportável como se costume.

Ana- Credo, mas admitam vocês não viveriam sem eu!

Ruby- Cale a boca. – bate na Ana. No caminho eles encontram outra pessoa.

Suzy- Oi Ray, posso falar com você?

Ray- Claro. – eles se afastam do grupo.

Suzy- Antes de mais nada, quero desejar boa sorte. – dizia meio tímida.

Ray- Obrigado.

Suzy- Só que eu vim por outro motivo. Você gostaria de me encontrar um dia desses, para sairmos?

Ray- Claro, será divertido. Que tal amanhã de tarde? Será para comemorar o resultado. – diz confiante de que ia ganhar.

Suzy- Com certeza. – diz sorrindo. Então, até amanhã?

Ray- Até amanhã. – também sorrindo. Assim que ela sai e Ray volta ele já encontra com Max, que o olha feio. – O que foi?

Max- Um tempo atrás você estava atrás da Dori, agora a Suzy? Sempre achei você um cara certinho.

Ray- Mas eu sou...

Max- Cara, mas você gosta da Suzy pelo menos?

Ray- Isso é algo que só o tempo dirá... – nisso Suzy estava andando, mas para.

Suzy- Que idiota. Esqueci de dar meu número a ele. – e retorna. Enquanto isso Ray e Max ainda conversavam.

Max- Não magoe a menina.

Ray- Jamais, mas infelizmente a Dori não está interessa em mim. Não vou ficar insistindo. – nisso Suzy ouve.

Suzy- Então é isso? – diz chateada.

Ray- Suzy, o que houve?

Suzy- Eu sou apenas uma consolação, por ter conseguido outra?

Ray- Não! – tenta acalmar a menina. – Não é nada disso, é só... – Suzy o empurra.

Suzy- É isso sim, não conseguiu ficar com a Dori, por isso aceitou sair comigo.

Ray- Suzy, eu posso explicar.

Suzy- Não precisa, você foi mais que claro, quer saber esqueça. Eu não vou servir de consolo para ninguém. – ia saindo, mas Ray a segura.

Ray- Me deixe explicar.

Suzy- Não! Me deixe em paz. – se solta do Ray e sai correndo, triste.

Ray- Droga. – fica chateado com o que acabou de acontecer.

Max- Ray... você vacilou.

Ray- Ótimo, você também. – irritado sai de perto.

Max- Mas você está errado. Tem que pedir desculpas a ela.

Ray- Vou para luta. – sai de perto do Max, quando eles chegam perto.

Dori- É melhor irmos ver nossos lugares, boa sorte meninos.

Ruby- Arrasem. – sai.

Sakura- Boa sorte. – sai também.

Ana- Boa sorte galera. – ia saindo, mas para. – Kai, temos um assunto inacabado. – fala séria. – Você tem uma dívida comigo... uma não, várias. Irei cobrar.

Kai- Depois conversamos. - a jovem sai.

Dori- Boa sorte meninos, aproveitem a luta. – sai, ao saírem Tyson chega.

Tyson- Vamos decidir então quem luta primeiro?

Ray- Eu vou... – diz chateado.

Tyson- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – estranhando Ray.

Ray- Nada, vamos logo com isso.

Tyson- Credo cara, me fale.

Ray- Depois eu falo, temos que nos concentrar na luta.

Kenny- Então eu acho que o Kai deve ser o segundo, aí Tyson na última.

Kai- Não, eu farei a última luta. – diz decidido.

Tyson- Por quê?

Kai- Você e o Ray tem a obrigação de vencerem as duas primeira rodadas e garantir o resultado.

Kenny- Mas e você?

Kai- Tenho contas a acertar com o Alexander, por isso que quero a terceira luta.

Kenny- É mas se por exemplo tivermos a vaga garantida, porque acha que o Alexander iria querer lutar? Se fosse será que ele iria lutar a séro?

Kai- Ele quer essa luta tanto quanto eu. Ele não vai se acovardar.

Tyson- Bem, se quer assim. Serei depois do Ray. – diz empolgado. – Vamos Bladebreakers! – Enquanto isso no vestiário dos Nightfall.

Alexander- Façam o que quiser, mas eu irei lutar contra o Kai.

Elise- Faremos assim, vamos decidir os nosso adversários. Depois vemos a ordem.

Dimitri- Eu vou lutar contra a _chinesinha _do Ray.

Elise- Pode deixar o Tyson comigo, já o venci uma vez, vencerei de novo.

Dimitri- É isso aí!

Alexander- Eu quero a terceira luta, tratem de garantir a vaga nas duas primeiras rodadas.

Elise- Pode contar com minha vitória.

Dimitri- Comigo também. Mas espera? Tá pensando que vai perder, por isso quer a terceira luta?

Alexander- Não é isso, seu idiota. Eu quero uma luta em que ele use toda sua força, para isso, não terá nada a perder.

Elise- Ah sim, acha mesmo que o Kai irá lutar a sério se já tiver com a vaga perdida?

Alexander Claro. Eu já o venci uma vez, ele vai querer vingança. – no beystadium já começava o espetáculo.

Dj- E aí fãs do beyblade? Vamos a última luta da primeira fase, da terceira etapa, do campeonato. – os fãs enlouquecem. – Vamos a luta do dia: Bladebreakers contra Nightfall.

Aj- Essa luta é considerada a mais importante de acordo com a torcida.

Brad- Com certeza AJ, até porque a última luta entre eles foi um tanto conturbada, agora as duas equipes querem mostrar serviço.

Aj- Sem duvidas, os Bladebreakers querem a vaga nas finais, porém os Nightfall querem a vantagem e já os derrotou uma vez.

Dj- Sem mais delongas, vamos logo a primeira luta: Ray dos Bladebreakers contra Dimitri dos Nightall.

Dimitri- Espero que não se _borre _de medo novamente.

Ray- Espero que não se _borre _depois da luta.

Dimitri- Tomara que tenha treinado.

Ray- Com certeza, não pegarei leve com você dessa vez.

Dj- Vamos apresentar então o Dimitri dos Nightfall.

Brad- Esse Dimitri é uma figura, mas não se engane pelo seu bom-humor, pois ele é muito perigoso.

Aj- Nem me fale, com a Death Shark, ele vai trazer problemas ao Ray, só digo uma coisa, se os Bladebreakers querem vencer, eles tem que passar por esse garoto e seu tubarão.

Dj- Estão prontos? – Ray e Dimitri preparam as beyblade e os lançadores. – 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!

Ray- Vai Driger!

Dimitri- Let it rip! – lançam suas beyblades.

**Fim do capítulo. **

Então, esse capítulo foi bem curtinho, mas era só uma preparação para a luta tão aguardada, mas é isso obrigada a todos. Mandem reviews e até a próxima.


	68. Bladebreakers VS Nightfall pt 02

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou com a segunda parte da luta mais esperada, espero que curtam, principalmente você Xia M. que querendo ou não os OC'S são seus, mas é isso, não tenho muito o que falar agora. Vamos com a fic?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Woooooobbuffet" By: Wobbuffet

**Divirtam-se! **

**Bladebreakers Vs Nightfall. PT 02.**

Dj- Estão prontos? – Ray e Dimitri preparam as beyblade e os lançadores. – 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!

Ray- Vai Driger!

Dimitri- Let it rip! – lançam suas beyblades. Começa a luta entre Ray e Dimitri.

Ray- Driger!

Dimitri- Death Shark, acabe com ele! – as duas beyblades se enfrentam no meio da cuia.

Ray- Driger, ataque rápido agora! – de repente a beyblade de Ray começa girar cada vez mais rápido.

Dimitri- Ah sim, ganhou uma nova beyblade, mas acha mesmo que isso é o suficiente para me derrotar? – tirava sarro.

Ray- Veja e aprenda, Driguer! – a beyblade ataca várias vezes Death Shark. Dimitri só sorri.

Dimitri- Hahahahahahha... – dá aquela risada sádica. – Lamento desapontar, mas isso é pouco para o meu tubarão. Death Shark, revide agora! – agora era a vez de Dimitri atacar.

Tyson- O Ray está com tudo. – admirado com a velocidade.

Max- A beyblade está incrível.

Kenny- A Driger, por si só já é muito rápida, essa beyblade só aumenta mais a potência do ataque junto com a velocidade.

Max- Certeza que o Ray vence essa aí. – diz confiante.

Tyson- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – diz empolgado por causa da luta. Enquanto Tyson e Max olham a luta, Kenny nota no silêncio fora do normal de Kai.

Kenny- Está tudo bem? – ao ver que Kai não ouvia, ele apenas repara que o russo não parava de encarar o rival. – Ah sim. – entende o motivo do silêncio. – Será uma luta e tanto.

Kai-_** Meu maior desafio. **_– pensava. Do outro lado.

Ling- O Dimitri está indo muito bem.

Elise- Claro, é obrigação dele vencer. Se não ficará marcado, vão dizer que ele só venceu porque o Ray entregou a luta. – diz séria.

Ling- Deixa de ser má Elise, tenha fé. Ele vai vencer. – olhou a luta.

Elise- Sim, depois vencerei Tyson. – diz confiante.

Ling- Vou torcer para isso. – diz sorrindo, se vira para olhar o namorado e vê que a batalha contra o Kai já havia começado, mas só na encarada básica. – Você terá sua luta, Alex. – nem as palavras da menina desviaram a atenção do ruivo.

Alexander- _**Quero ver quem é o melhor.**_

Elise- Anda Dimitri! Acabe com ele logo! – grita Elise. A luta entre Ray e Dimitri estava acirrada, era a velocidade do Ray contra a força do Dimitri.

Dimitri- Me cansei de você, Death Shark ataque poço sem fundo! – cria um redemoinho de água que começa a engolir a Driger.

Ray- Não! Driger, evasiva. – a beyblade tentava sair de qualquer maneira da armadilha de Death Shark.

Dimitri- Death Shark, ataque mar vermelho!

Ray- Nem pense nisso! Driger, ataque patas de tigre! – as duas feras-bit saem das beyblades.

Dimitri e Ray- ATACAR! – as feras bit se atacam e levanta poeira, para delírio da torcida.

Tyson- Demais! – grita empolgado. A poeira que levantou, após o ataque das feras bit, dificultava a visão a única coisa que Dimitri viu, foi uma beyblade aos seus pés, era a Driger.

Dimitri- Eu venci! – sorri.

Ray- Comemorou cedo demais. – quando finalmente o campo de visão fica mais limpo, Dimitri vê sua beyblade aos pés do Ray.

Dj- ACABOU! – toda a torcida grita, vídeos mostrando o replay da luta, quando as duas beyblade saíram ao mesmo tempo da cuia.

Brad- Luta fantástica, digna de um campeonato. – fala empolgado.

Aj- As outras equipes que me perdoem, mas uma luta dessas não é para qualquer um. Não só levantou a galera, como levantou poeira geral! – falava ainda mais empolgado.

Brad- Com certeza AJ!

Dj- Incrível, esse empate vai esquentar ainda mais as coisas.

Ray- Você foi bem. – devolve a beyblade do loiro.

Dimitri- Você não foi mal. – pega sua beyblade, devolve a Driger, mas a conversa acaba por ali. – Droga. – resmunga baixo, enquanto volta para sua equipe.

Elise- Que vergonha, Dimitri. – zombando do menino.

Ling- Elise, por favor. – coloca a mão no ombro do Dimitri. – Você foi ótimo.

Elise- Vou ter que vencer o Tyson, para garantirmos a vaga. – se preparando. Do lado dos Bladebreakers.

Ray- Ele é muito mais forte do que pensei. Tome cuidado, Tyson.

Tyson- Pode deixar, você foi muito bem cara! – cumprimenta o chinês.

Ray- Valeu. – sorri.

Max- Boa sorte Tyson!

Tyson- Valeu galera!

Dj- Vamos com a segunda luta. A estonteante Elise, contra o ex-campeão mundial Tyson.

Elise- Acho melhor você desistir agora. – já no posto do lutador.

Tyson- Continue nessa confiança, todos que me subestimaram tiveram o que mereciam.

Elise- E você teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa contra eu? – pergunta sádica.

Tyson- Sinto muito, mas no beystadium todos os lutadores são iguais. – abre um grande sorriso.

Dj- Vamos começar apresentando a belíssima Elise.

Brad- Se acha que a Elise é só um rosto bonito, está muito enganado. Ela só não é boa em beyblade, como já derrotou o Tyson uma vez, mas não era oficial.

Aj- Sim, e sua fera bit Aphanius, não é qualquer sereia não. É uma das mais perigosas, se o Tyson não se preparar, ele vai acabar se afogando na ilusão da moça.

Dj- Agora o sempre adorado Tyson.

Brad- Finalmente veremos Tyson em sua melhor forma. Da última vez, ele quase passou dessa para a melhor. Agora ele quer recuperar seu lugar no beyblade, que é o de campeão.

Aj- Claro e com a ajuda do sempre fiel Dragoon, ele está mais preparado que nunca, Elise tem que saber que não está enfrentando qualquer um, mas sim um lutador que foi três vezes campeão mundial.

Dj- Estão prontos? – a galera grita. – 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP! – os dois lançam as beyblades na cuia.

Elise- Vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Tyson- Vou te mostrar o porque eu fui campeão mundial.

Elise- Claro, vai me entregar a luta? – cutucando a ferida de Tyson, mas esse abre um largo sorriso.

Tyson- Tá... um deles não conta!

Elise- Sem mais conversa. Aphanius!

Tyson- Falou minha língua. DRAGOON! – não demora muito que as duas beyblades começam a se bater no meio da cuia. – Vamos lá, Dragoon. Vamos mostrar que somos os melhores!

Elise- Infelizmente você não terá tempo para isso. Atacar agora! – a beyblade de Elise dá a volta pela cuia e ataca Dragoon por trás.

Tyson- Ah sim, vai ser desse jeito mesmo?

Elise- Relaxe, será rápido e indolor.

Tyson- Vai pensando assim. – ao ver que Aphanius atacava com muita força, quase empurrando Dragoon para fora do beystadium.

Ray- Vai Tyson, você pode vencê-la!

Max- Use toda a sua força, mostre que você é o melhor!

Kenny- Use a força da Dragoon, assim a beyblade irá te ajudar!

Tyson- Valeu galera! Dragoon, ataque reverso! – a beyblade começa a girar ao contrário e ataca Aphanius, que é jogada para o meio da cuia.

Elise- Nada mal. – sorri.

Tyson- Você também é boa. – as beyblades não paravam de atacar.

Dimitri- Droga, parece que o Tyson está virando o jogo.

Ling- Essa é a primeira vez que eles estão realmente lutando. – Dimitri olha para a jovem. – Na china, eles tiveram o problema, de quando o Kai foi atacado. Na Rússia, foi Tyson que desmaiou no meio da batalha, por causa da doença.

Dimitri- E daí? – fazendo pouca importância para as palavras da Ling.

Ling- Sozinhos já são ótimos lutadores, em equipe a força deles fica descomunal. – Dimitri bufa.

Dimitri- E daí? – reforçou a questão, como se tudo que a Ling disse não passava de bobagens.

Ling- A Elise não está lutando contra o Tyson e sim contra os Bladebreakers.

Dimitri- Que seja, mas a Elise irá vencer. – dizia confiante.

Ling- Eu acredito nisso, mas ela terá que se superar. O Tyson voltou e com força total. – voltando a luta.

Elise- Cansei de brincar com você gatinho. Aphanius, perfect ilusion! – a sereia sai da beyblade e começa a cantar, tanto Tyson como Dragoon, começam a se afetar pela música da fera bit.

Ray- Essa não, ele esta caindo no golpe da Aphanius.

Max- O que podemos fazer?

Kenny- Não sei, precisamos fazer com que Aphanius pare de cantar. – Kai que até então estava sentado se levanta.

Kai- Tyson, eu sei que está me ouvindo. Você terá alguns segundos para atacar, já sabe o que fazer!

Elise- Sinto muito Kai, mas ele já era! APHANIUS, ATAQUE FINAL FATE! – a beyblade fica invisível.

Kai- TYSON, AGORA! – assim que a sereia para de cantar, é o tempo de Tyson e Dragoon despertarem do transe.

Tyson- DRAGOON, ATAQUE FURACÃO FANTASMA! – um forte tornado toma conta do beystadium, ativando o engine gear, o ataque fica ainda maior.

Elise- NÃO! – grita de raiva, ao ver que sua beyblade vai parar fora do stadium.

Dj- E ACABOU! – Tyson é ovacionado pela torcida.

Brad- Incrível, incrível e mais uma vez incrível! – fala ainda mais empolgado que na primeira luta.

Aj- Click, cleck, pow! Adivinha quem voltou? – estava doido também. - Isso a torcida mesmo responde!

Torcida- OOOOH... O CAMPEÃO VOLTOU! O CAMPEÃO VOLTOU! O CAMPEÃO VOLTOU! – toda a torcida gritava.

Brad- Que luta! Que bladers!

Dj- Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante, porque se a próxima luta os Nightfall ganharem, ainda teremos uma quarta luta, se os Bladebreakers empatarem já tem a classificação para a próxima fase, desse campeonato. – enquanto Dj, falava Tyson vai cumprimentar a adversária.

Tyson- Você tem muito talento, obrigado pela luta! – diz sorrindo.

Elise- Obrigada. Você é bem melhor do que eu pensava.

Tyson- Valeu, marcaremos uma próxima luta então? – já empolgado.

Elise- Que tal um encontro? – diz de jeito provocativo, Tyson imediatamente fica vermelho.

Tyson- Er... eu... – todo desconcertado. – Boa luta. – sai correndo. Elise só sorri.

Ray- O que ela disse? – curioso.

Tyson- Nada não.

Ray- Pare, fala aí! – cutucando Tyson.

Tyson- Gente, na boa. Não quero nenhum papo sobre o que vocês viram, principalmente na frente da Dayse.

Max- Você é um safado mesmo! Hahahahahahah. – debochando do menino de boné, que fica corado.

Dj- Agora a luta mais esperada de too o campeonato. – a torcida que já estava empolgada, grita ainda mais. – Alexander, dos Nightfall contra Kai, dos Bladebreakers.

Aj- Irado! Além de ser uma luta decisiva, esses dois tem um histórico de barracos desde que se conheceram.

Brad- Ou acaba aqui a luta ou vai ter uma 4° luta, será muita pressão. – Já os Nightfall estão fazendo o papel de equipe, apoiando Alexander.

Dimitri- Acabe com ele! Faça o sofrer bastante! – dizia sádico.

Alexander- Não se preocupem, essa luta será mais fácil do que imaginam. Irei vencer. – olha para Elise. – Você foi bem. – poucas palavras, Elise só deu um leve sorriso.

Ling- Alex, lute com seu coração. Você queria essa luta. – segura a mão do jovem. – Essa é sua chance, dê o seu melhor na luta.

Alexander- Obrigado. – dá um leve sorriso. Do outro lado os Bladebreakers faziam o mesmo.

Max- Vai lá Kai, mostre do que é capaz.

Kenny- Com essa beyblade não tem como você perder.

Ray- Ele vai vir com força total, mas você venceu o Brooklyn. Se lutar aqui com a metade da força que lutou naquele dia, você vence isso fácil.

Max- Estamos torcendo por você.

Kenny- Tyson, não vai falar nada? – Tyson olha para o amigo russo.

Tyson- Ele sabe. – Kai dá apenas um leve sorriso e vai até o beystadium. – _**Não preciso falar nada, ele sabe que é o melhor! Boa sorte, meu amigo! **_– Enquanto isso no local onde ficavam outras equipes, além da luta, outro assunto era bastante comentado. Ana, que voltou do _mundo dos mortos_.

Sakura- Ana, se você estava bem todo esse tempo, porque não nos procurou?

Ana- Não dava. Eu sentia que havia algo errado comigo.

Dori- E o que era?

Ana- Eu estava com o chip, eles poderiam ativar aquela coisa a qualquer minuto. Eu não estava afim de ser escrava daqueles babacas.

Sakura- Mas... – ia falar, mas é interrompida pelo punk do Elétri.

Elétri- Dori, meu anjinho. – se senta ao lado da menina.

Dori- Oi Elétri.

Neutrez- Dê logo um pé na bunda dele de uma vez, se não, ele não vai largar do seu pé.

Elétri- Cala a boca! Dori, não ligue para ele.

Sakura- Próto. – encarando feio a gótica.

Próto- Sakura. – também encarava.

Neutrez- Vejo que conseguiu o que queria. – fala com Ana.

Ana- Claro, agora é voltar a vida.

Neutrez- Bem vinda de volta.

Ana- Obrigada, por toda a ajuda. – Neutrez apenas faz um gesto com a cabeça e resolve sair, antes que Próto e Sakura saiam na porrada. – Depois do campeonato, eu vou fazer uma festa. Estão convidados.

Elétri- Opa, eu vou com certeza. – abraça Dori.

Dori- Eu já volto. – sai do local e deixa o Elétri falando sozinho.

Sakura- Acho melhor você não ir. – encarando Próto.

Próto- Se tiver _ice, _eu vou. – sorri de modo cínico.

Ana- Vai ter de tudo! – empolgada.

Próto- Pode contar com minha presença então. – sorri, ao ver a cara de raiva da Sakura.

Neutrez- Vamos, o Elétri já tá passando vergonha, mais do que de costume... – sai do local.

Próto- Até! – também sai.

Elétri- Você e a Próto me envergonharam. – gritando com os irmãos.

Sakura- Eu odeio aquela garota.

Ruby- É bom ter um rival, faz bem.

Sakura- Não interessa.

Ruby- A mim também não me interessa suas frustrações.

Ana- Vamos focar na luta, que já vai começar.

Dj- Está tudo pronto para a luta, mas primeiro vamos apresentar nossos lutadores, começando com o impressionante Alexander, dos Nightfall!

Brad- Tanto fez que conseguiu, terá sua luta! Porém ele já mostrou ser um lutador perigoso, qual será os truques que vai usar para derrotar Kai?

Aj- Não sei não, mas a Black Night não é brincadeira, tanto ele como Alexander vem pra luta para deixar o adversário no chão. Kai que se cuide.

Dj- E agora o sempre incrível Kai!

Brad- O Kai já conhecemos de longa data, sabemos que quando tá com raiva, sua força aumenta.

Aj- Brooklyn que o diga, porque a Dranzer sempre é osso duro de roer e não vai facilitar nenhum pouco para Black Night.

Dj- Estão prontos?

Kai- Nasci pronto!

Alexander- Como sempre estive. – os dois se preparam para lançar.

Dj- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP! – os dois lutadores já não perdem tempo e suas beyblades já estão no centro da cuia.

Alexander- Isso será rápido. – a beyblade negra começa a atacar Dranzer.

Kai- Acha mesmo? Dranzer! – grita para a beyblade, que por mais que tenha sofrido uns ataques, rápidamente se recupera e ataca Black Night, mas quando dá o primeiro ataque sente algo estranho. – O quê? – se assusta ao passar a mão no rosto e ver sangue.

Alexander- O que foi? Mal começou a luta e já está com medo. – sorri. –

Kenny- Impossível, como pode isso? – Kenny começa a mexer em seu computador.

Tyson- Pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer/

Kenny- Alexander é muito rápido, Kai mal atacou e Black Night revidou no mesmo segundo. Cada ataque que Kai der, ele vai se ferir e não a beyblade do Alexander.

Tyson- Ajuda ele! – fala pro Kenny.

Ray- Mas como o Kai vai vencê-lo? – preocupando-se.

Max- Se toda às vezes que Kai atacar, é ele quem vai se machucar.

Kenny- Eu vou pensar num jeito de ajudar ele. – continuava mexendo no laptop. Enquanto a luta rolava.

Kai- Realmente isso me surpreendeu, mas não é o suficiente para me derrubar. – diz com um sorriso confiante.

Alexander- Vamos ver por quanto tempo isso dura.

Kai- Veja então, Dranzer atacar agora! – a beyblade azul vai com tudo para cima de Black Night.

Alexander- Sabe o que fazer! – grita para sua fera bit que revida. As duas beyblade vão se atacando, Black Night sofria com os ataques, mas Dranzer começa a sentir os efeitos dos ataques e Kai também. – Acho que superestimei você. – dizia um pouco decepcionado.

Kai- Você não viu nada. – se levanta.

Alexander- Vejo que pelo menos é determinado. – fala de jeito cínico. – Black Night, atacar agora! – a beyblade se afasta de Dranzer e vai até a borda da cuia. – Agora, sopro da morte! – a fera bit sai da beyblade e vai com todas as forças para cima de Dranzer.

Kai- Cuidado, Dranzer! – penas vermelhas saem da beyblade e começam cercar Black Night, mas sem sucesso, que passa facilmente por tudo e ataca com toda a força, o ataque é muito forte e levanta poeira.

Tyson- Kai! – se assusta ao ver o amigo ajoelhado.

Alexander- Achei que tinha desistido já. – Kai só sorri de canto de boca.

Kai- Precisa mais que isso para me derrubar. – se levanta.

Aj- Incrível, é ataque atrás de ataque. Isso sim é luta.

Brad- É, mas sinto que a vantagem está do lado de Alexander.

Aj- Isso se o adversário dele não fosse o Kai, pelo o que conhecemos, essa luta está longe de terminar.

Kai- Já chega! Dranzer, explosão vulcânica agora! – grita para a fera bit que sai da beyblade e começa a dar vários ataques contra Black Night, que até Alexander começa a sentir.

Alexander- Nem pensar! Black Night! – as duas beyblade vão de encontro uma contra a outra. Com o choque do ataque todo o estadium começava a tremer.

Ling- Alex! – grita assustada. Após o tremor o local é tomado pela luz, Kai tenta ver alguma coisa, mas sente apenas uma forte rajada de vento, que o machuca, mas não apenas isso, ela também quebra a estrutura onde ficava o lutador, o mesmo acontece com o Alexander, que também acaba caindo.

Dj- Será que é o fim da luta? Teremos um vencedor? – quando a luz desaparece e todos conseguem ver o campo de batalha, veem Alexander escorado na borda do beystadium e Kai estirado no chão, ambos desacordados. – não pode ser, teremos uma quarta luta?

Ling- Alex! – fica assustada ao ver o namorado desacordado.

Tyson- Kai! – grita tentando acordar o amigo.

**Continua...**

E acabou, o que acharam? Gostaram? Eu particularmente to curtindo mesmo, peguei gosto novamente pela coisa.

Mas é isso, desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!

Beijos, mandem reviews e até a próxima.


	69. Bladebreakers VS Nightfall pt 03

**E aí, beleza?**

Vamos a última parte da incrível luta dos Bladebreakers VS Nightfall, agora não tenho nada de importante para dizer. Só espero que gostem.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Woooooobbuffet" By: Wobbuffet

**Divirtam-se! **

**Bladebreakers Vs Nightfall. PT 03.**

Depois de um começo eletrizante da luta mais épica do campeonato.

Dj- Será que é o fim da luta? Teremos um vencedor? – quando a luz desaparece e todos conseguem ver o campo de batalha, veem Alexander escorado na borda do beystadium e Kai estirado no chão, ambos desacordados. – não pode ser, teremos uma quarta luta?

Ling- Alex! – fica assustada ao ver o namorado desacordado.

Tyson- Kai! – grita tentando acordar o amigo. – Anda cara, acorda. – estava assustado.

Dimitri- Alex, se levante você está quase ganhando. – gritava do banco dos lutadores.

Ling- Alex... – preocupada, mas sua preocupação vai embora, ao ouvir uma leve risada.

Alexander- Você é bom... – diz baixo. – Te ataquei de todos os jeito e você ainda não se rendeu. – olhando a Dranzer girando firme, ao se levantar todos veem a ferida na testa do ruivo, que sangrava muito.

Ling- Ah meu Deus, você está bem? – Alexander sorri.

Alexander- Melhor do que nunca. – respira fundo. – _**Um ataque e você me fere, se eu não me cuidar, você vencerá. Não vou mais brincar com você. **_– Kai começa a se mexer. – Agora sim a luta vai começar.

Kai- _**Que luta. Nunca vi um lutador com essa força, o que motiva esse desgraçado? – **_fica de pé. –_** Nunca usei tanta força em uma luta como agora, nem contra Brooklyn, nem mesmo contra o Tyson. **_– encara Alexander. – _**Para vencer ele, eu vou ter que usar toda a minha força. **_– sorri de leve. – Está pronta mocinha? – provocando.

Alexander- Pode vir boneca! – rebatendo. Kai e Alexander avançam um no outro, o mesmo acontece com as beyblades, que começam a se golpear.

Kai- Esta na hora de te ensinar umas coisas.

Alexander- Conheço todos os seus golpes. – vai dar um golpe em Kai, mas ele desvia e coloca a mão na frente da cara do Alexander e por uma força sobre-humana, joga Alexander para longe, para sua sorte ele e Black Night batem na borda da cuia, mas não caem para fora do stadium.

Dj- Demais, quando pensamos que a luta tinha acabado, descobrimos que eles apenas tinham dado uma pauzinha.

Aj- Essa luta com certeza entrará no primeiro lugar do um ranking das lutas mais incríveis do mundo. – diz empolgado.

Brad- Nem me fale, isso que com certeza tem muito mais pano para manga. – enquanto todos olhavam atentos para a luta.

Kai- Levante, eu sei que isso não é o suficiente para te derrubar. LEVANTE-SE! – grita de modo autoritário, Alexander se levanta.

Alexander- Black Night, atacar agora! – tanto Alexander quanto Black Night vão para cima dos adversários e começa a atacá-los, vários machucados começam a aparecer no corpo do Kai.

Kai- Dranzer, vai! – Dranzer começa a atacar Black Night, porém os ataques começam a afetar bastante a beyblade negra. – É o seu fim! DRANZER! – a fera bit começa a atacar Black Night várias vezes, uma seguida da outra, tanto a fera bit quanto Alexander estavam a se afetar pelo ataque de Kai e Dranzer.

Ling- Alex! – grita preocupada, ao ver que o namorado estava de joelhos.

Alexander- Eu cansei de você, está na hora de acabar com isso! – diz irritado. – BLACK NIGHT, SOPRO DA MORTE! – a fera bit dá vários ataques contra Kai e Dranzer, era como se Black Night desse vários golpes com a foice.

Max- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – diz assustado.

Ray- Thief, pensa em alguma coisa e rápido!

Kenny- Estou pensando gente, mas acho que ele não aguenta muito mais tempo.

Tyson- Tenham fé, ele venceu Brooklyn enquanto estava no auge. Ele pode vencer Alexander.

Kenny- Brooklyn? – ficou pensando. – Claro... – Kenny corre até Kai, que estava apanhando muito.

Tyson- Kenny, volta aqui!

Kenny- Kai, você precisa me ouvir.

Kai- Se manda! – dizia cansado, estava irritado com o fato de estar levando vários ataques, sua defesa não estava adiantando muito.

Kenny- Me escute, se não você vai perder! O Alexander é muito diferente dos outros lutadores que você já enfrentou, mas se você se lembrar de todas as lutas que já teve você saberá o que fazer! – diz irritado. – Quer vencer, faça o que eu falei! – Nesse mesmo tempo em que ocorria a luta, Charles não estava longe, mas estava escondido assistindo a luta.

Charles- Aproveite sua última luta, dessa vez você não me escapa Kai. – dizia com raiva. – Hoje será seu fim, depois da luta você estará fraco, quero ver você bancar o machão. Rsrsrsrs. – ele olha para os lado. – Mas antes preciso fazer uma outra coisa. – sai da luta.

Valentina- Nunca mais vai acabar essa luta? – dizia sem empolgação.

Brooklyn- Ele está cada vez mais forte, preciso de uma revanche.

Malcolm- Se eu ganhasse uma moeda a cada vez que você me fala sobre essa revanche, eu estaria muito rico Brooklyn. – também desanimado.

Brooklyn- Vocês não tem noção, se passe pelo o que eu passei, iria entender. – dizia sério.

Ellun- Essa luta está ótima, agora entendo essa obsessão do Brooklyn.

Eldar- Mas acredito que o Alexander leva essa.

Brooklyn- Não importa o resultado dessa luta, irei ter minha revanche.

Ellun- E nós somos meros coadjuvantes.

Eldar- Eu prefiro ficar de fora, eu sempre achei que o Brooklyn não bate muito bem das ideias. – dizia estranhando o ruivo que estava focado. Enquanto isso as Furious também estava vendo a luta.

Ruby- Não sei porque, mas os dois estão extremamente sexys, pura testosterona.

Dori- Ruby, se comporte, além do mais o Alexander tem namorada.

Ruby- Não sou ciumenta. – dá um sorriso atrevido.

Sakura- Que luta, eu nem sei como eles tem tanta força. Se você continuar o seu treinamento Ana, quem sabe... – ouve um ronco, era Ana que dormia e roncava de boca aberta. – ACORDA! COMO PODE DORMIR NUMA LUTA DESSAS ACONTECENDO? – diz irritada, Ana só olha para a menina.

Ana- Vai comer capim.

Sakura- Todo mundo gritando e você dormindo? Deveria estar prestando atenção na luta! – diz dando bronca.

Ana- O Hiro não tinha ido embora? Pelo jeito não. – sai de perto.

Sakura- Onde vai?

Ana- Eu vou mijar! – berra zangada.

Sakura- Que nojo Ana.

Ana- Ah tá, vocês não mijam? – diz Ana que vai ao banheiro. Voltando a luta, após vários ataques, Kai tenta se levantar para revidar.

Alexander- Não se atreva! Black Night, visão noturna!

Kai- Não, Dranzer! – se assusta ao ver uma barreira se formando em volta das beyblades.

Alexander- Você já era Kai! BLACK NIGHT, DESTRUIÇÃO NEGRA! – O gradioso cavaleiro negro começa a girar sua foice e uma bola de energia aparece em cima do stadium.

Kai- Dranzer, ataque giro de fogo! – a beyblade azul sai a barreira que impedia Kai ver sua beyblade.

Alexander- É o seu fim!

Kai- Nunca! – o ataque atinge Black Night, que fica no meio da cuia.

Max- Mas esse... ele usou esse ataque quando lutou contra eu na primeira vez. – estranhando.

Alexander- O quê? – não acreditando, pois Dranzer estava praticamente agarrando Black Night com suas patas.

Kai- Dranzer, para o alto agora! – a fera bit vai para o alto do stadium.

Kenny- Esse golpe foi que ele usou contra o Jhonny dos Majestics! – a Dranzer joga Black Night com tudo no stadium, o impacto do ataque faz com que Alexander dê uns passos para trás. Kai tira o cachecol.

Kai- Dranzer, atacar agora! – a beyblade começa a girar muito rápido, por mais que Black Night tentasse fugir, Dranzer ia atrás. – Flecha de fogo!

Ray- Agora foi quando ele lutou comigo no campeonato mundial.

Kenny- Ele finalmente me ouviu. – sorri.

Alexander- O que pensa que está fazendo? – diz com raiva.

Kai- Te mostrando que você tem muito que aprender... – olha com raiva para o ruivo. – Principalmente o que acontece quando você mexe com Kai Hiwatari! – uma grande bola de fogo aparece atrás do Kai.

Alexander- O que é isso? – olhando a energia.

Tyson- _**O golpe que teria me derrotado, se ele não tivesse entregado a luta. **_– sorri.

Kai- Acabe com ele Dranzer! – a fera bit ataca Black Night, a beyblade vai parar nos pés da menina Ling e Alexander acaba desamaiando no Stadium.

Ling- Alex... – corre para a cuia, triste ao ver o término da luta e principalmente seu namorado no chão.

DJ- ACABOU! – a torcida inteira gritou.

Brad- Incrível, sem palavras. QUE LUTA!

Aj- Eu to chorando aqui até a agora! – dizia emocionado.

Dj- E o vencedor é a maior lenda viva do beyblade... KAI! – a torcida grita. – Essa luta garante a vaga dos Bladebreakers para a próxima etapa que decidira uma das vagas para o campeonato mundial! – Kai pega a beyblade.

Kai- Mais uma vez obrigado, Dranzer. – levanta a beyblade, a torcida fica fascinada.

Torcida- Não é mole não, nem o diabo ganha desse campeão! Não é mole não, nem o diabo ganha desse campeão! – gritava frenética.

Tyson- BOA KAI! – alegre.

Ray- Você arrasou!

Max- Você é o melhor! – Kai foi até os companheiros de equipe.

Kenny- Parabéns Kai! – o russo apenas dá um leve sorriso, antes de cair desacordado no chão.

Tyson- Kai, você tá legal cara? – tentando acordar o amigo.

Ray- Acorda! – enquanto eles tentavam acordar Kai. Do outro lado, Ling tentava acordar o namorado.

Ling- Alex. – acariciava seu rosto, até que o ruivo acorda.

Alexander- Ling... o que... – olhava em volta.

Dimtri- Como você está?

Alexander- Acabou a luta? – ainda zonzo.

Ling- Sim e você foi ótimo, estou muito orgulhosa de você.

Alexander- Quem venceu? – estranhando, porque ele olha em direção aos Bladebreakers e vê que Kai estava sendo amparado pelos amigos.

Ling- Não importa, você lutou muito bem. – dizia delicada, mas a frustração já bateu em Alexander, que tenta se levantar.

Alexander- Droga. – reclama, pois não consegue. – Meu corpo inteiro está doendo.

Elise- Vou chamar ajuda.

Dimitri- E nem esquente com isso, depois tu se vinga. Vamos dar uma surra tão grande nele, que ele não vai sair do quarto por uma semana. – tentando animar o amigo.

Alexander- Dimitri, você perdeu uma boa oportunidade de ficar e boca fechada.

Dimitri- _**Idiota. **_– olha bravo para o amigo. – Argh, você que perde e fica bravinho agora. – frustrado.

Ling- Dimitri! – dá uma bronca.

Elise- O médico está vindo.

Alexander- Estou bem...

Ling- Não, vão vir cuidar de você. Fique quietinho agora. – ainda acariciava o rosto do rapaz. Do lado dos Bladebreakers Kai acorda.

Max- Você está bem? – Kai tenta ficar de pé.

Tyson- Vamos para o vestiário, lá um médico vê você.

Kai- Não precisa, estou ótimo, só preciso de um descanso.

Ray- Vamos então! – as equipes saem do stadium, sendo ovacionado pela torcida. Mais tarde, os Bladebreakers estavam esperando pelo laudo do médico.

Tyson- E aí, doutor como ele está? – preocupado.

Médico- Ele ficará bem, quis que ele fosse ao hospital, mas ele se recusou, então, só recomendo um bom descanso.

Ray- Menos mal.

Max- Acho que é melhor irmos para o quarto, aí ele descansa.

Sr. Dickinson- Como estão meninos? Parabéns pela vitória! – dizia empolago.

Tyson- Valeu senhor Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu fiquei muito satisfeito pelo jeito que vocês lutaram, me lembrou os velhos tempos.

Max- Verdade.

Tyson- Sim, agora sim os Bladebreakers voltaram oficialmente.

Sr. Dickinson- Não se esqueçam que tem um longo caminho ainda, principalmente fortes equipes.

Ray- Estamos preparados, principalmente para os Dark Knights.

Sr. Dickinson- Tomem muito cuidado com eles.

Kenny- Eu já tenho tudo preparado para eles.

Max- Claro, não se preocupe senhor, nós não vamos só vencer eles, mas como vamos acabar com qualquer plano de Voltaire.

Tyson- Falou bonito Max.

Sr. Dickinson- E como está o Kai?

Tyson- Vai sobreviver. – dá uma risada. – Vaso ruim não quebra.

Sr. Dickinson- Certo, garotos avisem ao Kai que quando ele melhorar, eu gostaria de conversar com ele.

Tyson- Está bem. – Mais tarde, as Furious estavam no restaurante do hotel.

Dayse- Gente, posso fazer uma pergunta para vocês?

Dori- O que houve?

Dayse- Vocês acham que a Elise é bonita?

Ruby- Porque a pergunta?

Dayse- Nada não. – disse com vergonha.

Dori- Espera, você ficou com ciúmes da luta do Tyson contra a Elise? – tirando sarro.

Ruby- Sério, você precisa de um tratamento. – olhando estranho. – Eu sabia que você era fã dele, mas agora tá virando um caso patológico.

Sakura- Não sei o que você vê no Tyson. – brincando com a Dayse.

Dayse- Ah cale essa boca! – briga com Sakura.

Sakura- Não me mande calar a boca!

Dayse- Mando sim, cale a boca! – as duas se olharam estranha.

Dori- Meninas, sem encrenca, mas voltando. – olha para a Dayse. – A Elise é bem bonita, mas você também é, mesmo assim acredito que ela não esteja interessada no Tyson.

Dayse- Será?

Dori- Menina, você nem é namorada dele.

Dayse- Tá, eu sei... mas é que... – olhou para as meninas. – Deixa pra lá. – sai do restaurante.

Sakura- A Dayse tem que ver alguém que combine mais com ela. – ainda indignada. Mais tarde Ana corria para o escritório do senhor Dickinson, estava aflita.

Ana- Preciso falar com ele e depressa. – quando estava correndo, sente que alguém a empurra contra a parede. – O que é isso seu filho da... – a pessoa a vira e a encara.

Charles- Achou que iria ficar tudo por isso mesmo? – dizia encarando.

Ana- Vai pro inferno, você ainda nem teve o que merece.

Charles- Sacudiu a jaula de um leão adormecido, não deveria ter me traído.

Ana- Ah vai à merda. – tenta sair, mas é puxada novamente.

Charles- Só para avisar, vou acertar minha dívida com você. – ia saindo, mas olha. – Só mais uma coisa, fique longe do meu caminho. – sai de perto.

Ana- Eu vou acabar com você... – ia saindo, mas cai no chão. – Droga. – começa a ter uma visão. – De novo? – estranhando. – Carter... ele é o cara. – sai correndo, mas dessa vez alguém a puxa e vai arrastando até um armário. – Me solta seu filho da pu... – a pessoa tampou a boca da garota para que parasse de falar.

Reaper- Cale a boca. – Ana olha com raiva para o rapaz. – Eu preciso falar cm você, se você calar a boca eu te solto. – a jovem faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça, mas assim que ele soltou a jovem.

Ana- Quem você pensa que é? Acha mesmo que eu iria obedecer você... – segura de novo a menina.

Reaper- Eu sei que você teve alguma visão envolvendo Charles, por isso estava indo para o escritório do velho Dickinson. – Ana se assusta. – Mas estou aqui para outra coisa. – a garota continuava encarando o jovem. – Preciso que você acabe com Charles. – Ana se soltou.

Ana- O que você disse?

Reaper- Preciso que você destrua Charles. – falava sério. Voltando aos Bladebreakers, eles estavam levando Kai para o quarto.

Tyson- Cara você está com uma aparência horrível. – brincava.

Kai- Cale a boca. – dizia cansado.

Ray- Descanse cara, depois o senhor Dickinson disse que quer falar com você.

Kai- Que seja.

Max- Vamos sair, deixar você quieto.

Tyson- Eu acho que vou falar com a Dayse, vou convidar ela pra sair.

Ray- Boa, pelo menos você se ajeitou.

Tyson- Converse com a Suzy, quem sabe ela não te desculpa.

Kai- Sério mesmo? – grita bravo, devido a conversa dos meninos.

Tyson- Nada muda. – sai do quarto irritado.

Kenny- Bom descanso. – eles saem do quarto. Kai finalmente respirou.

Kai- Aquele desgraçado acabou comigo. – dizia exausto. – Mas valeu a pena. – deita e dorme. Até que ouve umas batidas na porta. – O que é? – se levanta. – Tyson, eu vou acabar com você... – mal abre a porta e leva um chute o derrubando no chão.

Charles- Serviço de quarto. – sorri. Enquanto Kai se levanta. - É o seu fim Kai.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Gente, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou muito curtinho, mas não adiantava aumentar mais. Eu particularmente curti muito, apesar de estar curtinho, mas é isso, mandem reviews, espero que tenham gostado, beijos e até mais!

Até a próxima!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros.


	70. O princípio do fim

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com mais um capítulo lindo, exatamente hoje faz 4 anos que eu lindo com essa fanfic, graças a ela eu conheci pessoas incríveis, estou curtindo muito o que estou fazendo, vamos ver se até o próximo ano, eu terminarei ele.

Dedicado a todos vocês que leem a fic, o aniversário é do Beyblade- O Retorno, mas o presente é para vocês.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "Never gonna give you up." By: Rick Astley.

**Divirtam-se! **

**O principio do fim.**

Depois da luta incrível dos Bladebreakers contra Nightfalls, os Bladebreakers voltam ao quarto para um descanço, mas os meninos...

Kai- Sério mesmo? – grita bravo, devido à conversa dos meninos.

Tyson- Nada muda. – sai do quarto irritado.

Kenny- Bom descanso. – eles saem do quarto. Kai finalmente respirou.

Kai- Aquele desgraçado acabou comigo. – dizia exausto. – Mas valeu a pena. – deita e dorme. Até que ouve umas batidas na porta. – O que é? – se levanta. – Tyson, eu vou acabar com você... – mal abre a porta e leva um chute o derrubando no chão.

Charles- Serviço de quarto. – sorri. – Eu vim te dar os parabéns. – tranca a porta do quarto.

Kai- O que pensa que está fazendo? – disse com raiva, enquanto se levantava.

Charles- Além dos parabéns, estou trazendo o cardápio do dia. O princípio do seu fim. – diz com raiva.

Kai- Acha mesmo que vai ser assim? – ia avançar, mas a luta contra o Alexander tinha tirado a maioria de suas forças. Charles aproveita e golpeia várias vezes o jovem.

Charles- Onde está o Kai que eu vi agora pouco no stadium. – fala com cinismo na voz. Kai tenta se levantar, mas sua visão começa a ficar embaçada. – Você é patético Kai, mas você terá um fim digno e não irei embora sem lhe dar um brinde de cortesia. – lança sua beyblade. – Baphomet, acabe com ele! – grita para a fera bit que ataca Kai e usa suas faixas para enforcá-lo. – É isso o que acontece quando mexe comigo, dessa vez não tem ninguém que irá te ajudar, nem seus amigos, nem seu pai, nem sua guarda-costas. – falava sério. – Na qual será a próxima.

Kai- Seu maldito... – chacoalha sua cabeça, pois sua visão estava começando a ficar embaçada.

Charles- O quê? Já está de saída? – dizia com cinismo. Nesse mesmo tempo os Bladebreakers estavam no restaurante.

Kenny- Gente eu não sei vocês, mas acho que não foi uma boa ideia de deixarmos o Kai sozinho.

Tyson- Sabe Chief, eu andei pensando na mesma coisa. – falava sério.

Ray- Mas queria que fizéssemos o que? Ele precisa descansar.

Kenny- É, mas não sei por que, eu sinto que demos uma oportunidade...

Ray- Como assim oportunidade para quem?

Kenny- Charles.

Tyson- Ele está certo, o Kai se desgastou demais na luta contra o Alex.

Max- Meu Deus, Charles pode tentar acabar com ele, já que o Kai está fraco. – fica em pânico.

Kenny- Gente, vamos voltar. – se levanta. – Se o Charles não o atacou ainda, ele só está esperando a oportunidade. – sai do restaurante, seguido dos Bladebreakers. Nesse mesmo tempo, Carter estava em seu quarto, até que batem a porta.

Carter- Quem é?

Ana- Sou eu a Ana, abre essa porta e rápido. – Carter abre a porta e vê a garota ofegante.

Carter- O que houve? – assustado.

Ana- É o seu filho, venha depressa. – Carter se assusta, mas segue Ana que sai correndo. Voltando ao Kai e Charles.

Charles- O quê? Já está de saída? – dizia com cinismo. – Faremos assim, me implore por sua vida. – abre um leve sorriso. – Vamos, é só falar que eu o libertarei. – ao ver que Kai fica em silêncio o mesmo dá um soco no russo. – VAMOS! IMPLORE! – grita com raiva.

Kai- Vai... pro inferno. – diz com seu último resto de energia.

Charles- Então se é assim. BAPHOMET! – a fera bit apertou ainda mais o Kai e o levanta do chão. – MORRA MALDITO! – o ódio de Charles estava tão grande que só reparou que alguém se aproximava devido a forte pancada que ouve na porta assim que ela abriu.

Carter- Kai! – se assustou ao ver o filho. – Solta ele maldito! – pegou a cadeira e lançou contra Charles, que cai no chão.

Charles- Mas o que... – ele olha para o Carter. – Eu já cuido de você, primeiro me deixe acabar com o sofrimento dele. – Carter corre em direção a Charles. – Baphomet acabe com ele de uma vez. – outra beyblade bate em Baphomet, que solta Kai. Carter segura o garoto.

Carter- Acorde por favor, acorde. – sentiu q a respiração e a pulsação estavam abaixo do normal. – Kai.

Charles- Quem se atreve.

Ana- Chega seu idiota! Eu vou acabar com você. – diz séria, enquanto se coloca a frente de Carter que protegia o filho.

Charles- Não se meta, depois nós conversamos. – falava com um sorriso sádico.

Ana- Seu imbecil! Nômade, acabe com esse idiota! – a beyblade bate várias vezes em Baphomet.

Charles- Sua desgraçada, você só ficou boa, graças a mim. BAPHOMET! – antes de atacar, recebe vários golpes de beyblades nas costas.

Tyson- Acabou Charles! – Charles olha e vê os Bladebreakers atrás dele com as beyblades prontas para atacar. – Nunca vou te perdoar. – preparado.

Ray- Fique longe do nosso amigo. – Kenny corre para o lado de Carter.

Kenny- Como ele está? – preocupado.

Carter- Ele precisa de um médico. – Kai abre os olhos, sua visão ainda estava embaçada. – Kai você está bem?

Kenny- Precisamos nos livrar desse maldito. – Quando Charles vê que Kai acorda.

Charles- Maldito, ainda está vivo? – quando ia atacar, os Bladebreaker e mais Ana apontam as beyblades para Charles. – Droga. – joga uma granada flash no chão, clareando o loca.

Tyson- Não fuja maldito! – irritado. Depois que a luz se dissipa, eles olham a situação.

Max- Vocês tinham razão. – disse para Tyson e Kenny.

Ray- Temos que chamar um médico e depressa. – sai correndo.

Kai- Não precisa... – tentando se levantar, é ajudado por Carter.

Carter- Mas... – tentando argumentar.

Kai- Eu vou ficar bem.

Carter- Mas é melhor...

Kai- Eu não me machuquei, estou apenas fraco... Falando... sério... – Kai respira fundo. – Não se preocupe... Comigo. – Carter o coloca sentando na cama, quando ia se levantar. – Carter, eu posso... falar com você? – o homem olha o jovem, mal se aguentando com os olhos abertos.

Carter- Sabe que tem a minha atenção a qualquer hora, mas é bom você descansar. Depois a gente conversa. – sorri e vai saindo, na porta ele olha para os meninos. – Cuidem dele.

Ray- Pode deixar senhor Carter.

Tyson- Aquele rabugento está em boas mãos.

Carter- Obrigado rapazes. – sai do quarto.

Tyson- Esse cara é louco. – diz irritado, sobre Charles.

Max- Eu fico pensando o que esses caras pensam que vão ganhar trabalhando para Voltaire.

Kenny- O que mais me preocupa é que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles serão descartados. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber que Voltaire está apenas o usando.

Tyson- E você mais uma vez nos salvou. – fala para Ana.

Ana- Que isso, estou aqui para isso. – dá um tapa no ombro do menino de boné.

Ray- E como sabia do que estava acontecendo?

Kenny- Foi você que chamou o Carter?

Max- Como deteve Baphomet? – os meninos pareciam que estavam num interrogatório, Ana olha estranho e surta.

Ana- Meu Deus, eu confesso, fui eu que matei Mufasa. – grita, mas logo ri. – Brincadeira, mas sim eu sabia de tudo, fui eu quem chamou o Carter e eu não detive Baphomet, só dei um golpe.

Tyson- Você é uma heroína.

Ana- Que isso, bem longe de ser uma, mas é isso garotinhos eu vou indo fiquem bem. – vai até a porta, mas se vira. – Se cuidem. – sai do quarto. – Será seu fim Charles. – sai correndo.

No dia seguinte, no esconderijo de Voltaire, Reaper estava pensativo.

Daniel- O que houve Reaper? No que está pensando?

Reaper- O que mudou depois que Charles se revelou para o mundo do beyblade.

Daniel- Não entendi.

Reaper- O Envy desapareceu depois que falhou em missões, mas quantas vezes o Charles falhou e não foi punido?

Daniel- Mas porque disso agora?

Reaper- Você não vê? Ele não conseguiu matar Ana, a trouxe para o nosso esconderijo, estamos sendo caçados por todos depois que ele se revelou na luta e nem conseguiu matar o Kai, o que o faz tão especial que ele não leva punição?

Daniel- Ele é o único que controla Baphomet, isso sempre foi o trunfo dele, porém tem que ver... O mestre Voltaire jamais deixaria isso quieto, sabe como ele é.

Reaper- Pode ser, mas tenho a certeza de que Charles irá fracassar novamente. – falava sério. – Quero ver como Voltaire irá agir. – Mais a tarde, Kai já havia melhorado, por isso os Bladebreakers foram até um salão de treinos, Ray que vê Suzy longe vai até ela.

Ray- Oi Suzy, podemos conversar?

Suzy- Não, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – sem deixar Ray usar algum argumento, a garota deixa ele sozinho. – Daichi finalmente, eu quero falar com você.

Daichi- Fala Suzy o que foi? – fala alegre.

Suzy- Precisamos falar sobre um assunto sério.

Daichi- O que?

Suzy- Sobre os Bladebreakers.

Daichi- O que tem eles?

Suzy- Você quer voltar para a equipe deles? – Daichi encara suzy.

Daichi- Dá onde essa ideia? – tenta desconversar.

Suzy- Desde que o Brooklyn te disse isso.

Daichi- Eu não sei do que está falando.

Suzy- Sabe sim. – insiste ela. – Seja sincero, você quer voltar?

Daichi- Não sei, mesmo assim não sei se eles me aceitariam de volta.

Suzy- Então você quer voltar. – a menina suspira. – No fundo você nunca quis sair certo?

Daichi- Não do jeito que aconteceu, mas vamos mudar de assunto.

Suzy- Não, mas... eu acho que você deveria voltar.

Daichi- O quê? – olha surpreso.

Suzy- Já perdemos esse campeonato, está na hora de voltar para onde nunca deveria ter saído. – sorri.

Daichi- Não. – fala decidido. – Seria injusto com vocês.

Suzy- Seria mais injusto você ficar na nossa equipe, você é um Bladebreaker. – fala séria. – Todos nós sabíamos que isso acabaria acontecendo com o tempo. – sorri. – Ainda seremos amigos, mesmo você sendo um pouco... bastante escandaloso, eu gosto de você.

Daichi- Mas eles não vão me deixar voltar.

Suzy- Só tem uma maneira de saber.

Daichi- Valeu Suzy. – ele olhou em volta. – Cadê o Rhaian?

Suzy- Boa pergunta. – ela começa a procurar ele pelo local. O que eles não sabem é que Rhaian estava em maus lençóis, estavam no jardim do hotel.

Rhaian- Eu nunca trabalharei para o Voltaire. – dizia decidido e com a beyblade na mão apontada para Hiro e os Dark Knight, Daniel e Reaper.

Hiro- Pense na oportunidade, você tem um grande potencial.

Rhaian- Não me interessa, eu ao quero ter qualquer tipo de contato com pessoas igual a vocês.

Hiro- Tentei ser gentil. Reaper, Daniel peguem-no. – Os Dark Knight vão depressa atrás de Rhaian que sai correndo. – _**Precisaremos de mais um lutador e vejo que ele tem um grande futuro como um de nossos soldados. Por que Charles está com os dias contados, indiferente se ele acabar ou não com o Kai e com a Ana. **_

Reaper- Não o machuque. – diz para Daniel.

Daniel- Pode deixar. – Rhaian que corria com toda a velocidade possível se vira de costas e lança a beyblade nas pernas de Daniel que cai no chão, mas Reaper continuava seguindo. Rhaian continuava correndo, mas leva um golpe de beyblade nas costas.

Rhaian- Fiquem longe de mim. – tentava se levantar.

Reaper- Sinto muito. – dá outro golpe na cabeça de Rhaian que acaba desmaiando. Hiro chega logo em seguida.

Hiro- Bom trabalho, vamos levá-lo.

Reaper- Sim senhor. – ele e Daniel que alcança eles, carregam Rhaian.

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos Bladebreakers, Kai acaba acordando.

Sr. Dickinson- Oi, bom dia.

Kai- Senhor Dickinson... – ainda zonzo.

Sr. Dickinson- Como você está?

Kai- Estou bem. – se senta.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu trouxe café para você. – serve uma xícara para o jovem. – Eu fiquei muito orgulhoso de sua luta.

Kai- Obrigado, mas aquele maldito acabou comigo. – diz cansado.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu soube do Charles.

Kai- Não falo dele, falo do Alexander.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu fiquei muito preocupado quando soube do Charles.

Kai- Eu vou ficar bem.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu sei que ainda é difícil, durante anos nós dois no mesmo ambiente, porém sem saber que éramos parentes. – Kai olha para o velho senhor. – Eu sei que não é o momento para te pedir isso, mas me dê uma chance? Eu quero te provar, que posso ser um bom avô, não precisar mudar o seu feitio, mas eu só quero que confie em mim.

Kai- Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa, o senhor é uma das poucas pessoas em que eu realmente confio.

Sr. Dickinson- Obrigado Kai. – sorri para o jovem. Enquanto isso nos corredores Ana andava rápido, até ser surpreendida por Sakura.

Sakura- Ana, precisamos conversar.

Ana- O que? Fala rápido. – apressada.

Sakura- Já decidimos quem irá lutar contra os Dark Knight.

Ana- Boa, quem será?

Sakura- Dayse irá lutar contra Daniel, Ruby cuidará de Reaper e eu enfrentarei Charles.

Ana- O quê? – não gosto nada do que ouviu.

Sakura- Eu preciso fazer isso, o Charles tem que pagar pelo o que fez. – diz determinada.

Ana- Se vingar do quê? – se alterando. – Tá falando merda. – ia saindo.

Sakura- Do quê? Ele quase te matou!

Ana- Mas eu não morri, isso não tem nada haver com você. Afinal quem vai decidiu isso?

Sakura- Eu mesma, quero ver o que é o melhor para a equipe.

Ana- Já não bastava aquele porco bancando o ditador, você é a próxima? – se irritando.

Sakura- Não precisa ser grosseira, mas tem que entender... – Ana interrompe.

Ana- Não, entenda você, quem irá lutar contra o Charles será eu. – sai batendo o pé. Nesse mesmo tempo, Suzy e Daichi.

Suzy- Você o achou?

Daichi- Nada.

Suzy- Estou com medo, será que ele não foi atacado por Voltaire?

Daichi- Eu estou preocupado com ele, nunca foi de sumir desse jeito. – ele olha. – O que é aquilo? – vão até umas árvores e acham o lançador do Rhaian.

Suzy- Ah meu Deus, eles o pegaram. – se assusta.

Daichi- O que aquele velho maldito quer com ele?

Suzy- Temos que procurar ajuda.

Daichi- Vamos falar com o senhor Dickinson. – eles saem correndo, no meio do caminho encontra Ray e Max.

Ray- O que aconteceu? – estranhou ao ver a menina assustada.

Suzy- Vocês viram o Rhaian por aí?

Max- Porque ele sumiu?

Daichi- A gente só achou o lançador.

Max- Caramba, vocês acham que...

Suzy- Voltaire pode estar envolvido nesse sumiço.

Ray- Temos que falar com o senhor Dickinson e com o senhor Carter, eles saberão o que fazer.

Suzy- Sim vamos. – eles saem correndo. Nesse mesmo tempo no escritório do senhor Dickinson que havia praticamente virado um laboratório a doutora Judy estava analisando os papéis que havia pegado no covil do Voltaire.

Carter- Com licença? – estava na porta.

Judy- Claro, fique à vontade.

Carter- Como anda o quebra cabeça? – olhava a papelada.

Judy- Eu comecei a juntar tudo agora, depois disso começará a analise.

Carter- Eu te ajudo, sou bom nesse tipo de coisa, precisamos descobrir o plano de Voltaire.

Judy- Eu agradeço, depois da análise poderemos bolar o nosso contra ataque.

Carter- Esse é o plano, vamos começar. – pega um monte de papel e começa a leitura, logo em seguida eles ouvem uma batida a porta.

Kenny- Estou atrapalhando?

Judy- Pode falar Kenny.

Kenny- Eu estive pensando, acredito que o ataque contra o Kai era apenas uma distração.

Carter- Como assim?

Kenny- Eu não sei, mas eu sei que o Charles não iria ser tão burro de atacar o Kai em um hotel lotado, se não tivesse alguma coisa em mente.

Carter- Mas o que seria?

Kenny- É isso que precisamos descobrir. – enquanto isso Tyson estava no restaurante do hotel comendo um belo pedaço de bolo.

Elise- Oi Tyson. – chega Elise do nada.

Tyson- Oi... tudo bem? E como tá o Alexander?

Elise- Estamos todos ótimos, o Alexander está descansado, Ling está cuidando dele.

Tyson- Legal.

Elise- Mas estou aqui por outra razão.

Tyson- Ah é, e o que seria?

Elise- Sobre nossa "luta de beyblade". – fala com uma voz toda sedutora, fazendo com que Tyson se engasgasse.

Tyson- O que?

Elise- É, porque você não quer?

Tyson- Eu nem sei o que dizer? – dizia totalmente ruborizado.

Elise- Pense bem, qualquer coisa, hoje a noite. – ia saindo, mas deixa um embrulho. – Isso é para você, são bombons, eu mesma fiz. – sai do restaurante.

Tyson- Meu Deus... – dizia com vergonha, mas o que ele não reparou é que Dayse estava vendo tudo de longe. Voltando ao escritório onde estavam Carter, Judy e Kenny, eles ouvem a porta bater.

Kenny- Deixe que eu atendo. – vai até a porta. – Ray?

Ray- Kenny? O que está fazendo aí?

Kenny- Estou ajudando o senhor Carter e a doutora Judy.

Max- Precisamos falar com eles. – vai entrando. – Mãe, nós temos que... – estranhou aquela cena, por mais que visse sua mãe trabalhando, mas tinha algo naquela cena que o incomodava.

Judy- O que foi Max? – diz ela preocupada.

Max- Er... – chacoalha a cabeça. – A Suzy e o Daichi querem falar com vocês.

Suzy- O Rhaian sumiu.

Daichi- Procuramos ele por toda a parte, só achamos o lançador dele.

Judy- Isso só pode ser...

Kenny- Eu sabia o plano era para distrair, Voltaire começou a colocar seu plano em prática. – aquilo assustou todos no recinto. No covil de Voltaire, o velho conversa com Charles pelo telefone.

Charles- O que fará com o Reaper? Você sabe que ele foi falar com Ana para tentar me destruir certo?

Voltaire- Do Reaper cuido eu, apenas quero que elimine o Kai. Faça o que quiser com Ana, o fato de ela ser uma testemunha para Dickinson já não me é mais problemas.

Charles- Considere feito. – desliga. Voltaire volta sua atenção para um monitor que mostrava Rhaian desacordado estava amarrado em uma maca.

Voltaire- O Kai tinha razão sobre você Charles, porém se eu der sorte, vocês dois morrem. Logo não precisarei de mais nenhum de vocês, terei meus soldados perfeitos e você Rhaian será o pioneiro. – começa a rir de jeito malévolo. Mais a noite Ana estava longe do hotel, parecia estar esperando por alguém.

Ana- Eu sabia que você chegaria logo. – se vira.

Charles- Foi um tanto que burrice sua estar na beira do penhasco sozinha, sabendo que está na minha lista negra.

Ana- O penhasco é para eu me livrar do seu corpo, porque hoje será o seu fim! – prepara a beyblade.

Charles- Isso será interessante. – prepara a beyblade.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

Mas é isso jovens gafanhotos e libélulas, espero que tenham gostado, eu tive que preencher uns espaços vagos no capítulo, mas acabou tudo dando certo.

Beijos a todos e até mais.

Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros!


	71. Longe de acabar

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, estou aqui com mais um capítulo será mais curto, porém ele foi feito, eu postei, mas achei que precisava de mais detalhes, por isso eu to postando ele de novo, espero que curtam, mudei pouca coisa, mas mudei.

Ah sim, dedicado totalmente a Xia M. pois ela ficou até meia noite (horários de Portugal) esperando a fic, então está aqui. Vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena." BY: Seu Madruga.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Longe de acabar.**

Ana e Charles estavam num local, não muito longe do hotel, perto de uma ribanceira, e ela o desafia para uma luta, mas ela deixa claro que é para acabar com ele.

Charles- Isso será interessante. – prepara a beyblade.

Ana- Com certeza, mas na verdade a luta de beyblade nem me é o mais interessante, meu foco é que você nunca mais incomode ninguém.

Charles- Quando quiser. – quando menos espera, Ana lança sua beyblade em Charles, os dois começam a lutar. Enquanto isso no laboratório improvisado, Carter olhou para uns papéis.

Carter- Doutoura Judy, veja isso. – mostra um amontoado de papéis. – Esses são os projetos, esses aqui são dos chip que estavam no Alexander, no Brooklyn e no Kai.

Judy- Meu Deus...

Carter- E tem mais esses. – mostra outros papéis.

Judy- Espere, esse eu já vi. – pega um chip que estava guardado em uma caixa. – Esse projeto é o que estava em Ana.

Carter- Desgraçados, estão melhorando essa droga de chip. Eles estão fazendo novos testes.

Kenny- Claro, eles pegaram tudo quanto que é dado, que precisavam quando os meninos e Ana estavam com esses chips.

Carter- Voltaire planeja algo grande, se não fosse isso, ele até teria matados os lutadores.

Judy- Eu vou precisar de sua ajuda Kenny, preciso do seu notebook, assim conseguiremos analisar todos os dados. Eu ligarei para a sede da ALB, nos estados unidos, mandarei os dados lá, tudo que eles puderem adiantar para nós, será melhor.

Kenny- Claro podem contar comigo, só precisarei de algumas horas para ajudar os Bladebreakers antes das lutas.

Judy- Fique tranquilo, não quero abusar do seu tempo também.

Kenny- Imagine, precisamos acabar com o plano de Voltaire.

Carter- Certo, se não se importam eu irei sair um pouco, preciso resolver uma coisa.

Judy- Agora? Sinto muito senhor Carter, mas acredito que precisamos resolver isso primeiro.

Carter- Eu sei disso e iremos resolver, mas agora tenho outra prioridade. Volto logo. – sai depressa.

Judy- Eu não concordo com isso, você que é um adolescente ainda está ajudando mais que ele. – fica indignada. – O que é mais importante que isso?

Kenny- O filho dele.

Judy- O quê? Filho? – estranhou.

Kenny- Pelo jeito o Max não te atualizou dos fatos. – suspira. – Porém, como meio mundo já está sabendo, creio eu que não será problema se eu te contar tudo. – e começa a contar tudo o que aconteceu. Mas enquanto isso as Furious estavam conversando sobre a luta.

Sakura- O que acham? Eu, a Ruby e a Dayse faremos a luta.

Dori- Parece a mesma formação que Hiro sempre usou.

Sakura- Não fale o nome dele. – diz irritada. – Temos que pensar no que é melhor para a equipe.

Dori- Mas eu acredito que posso lutar contra os Dark Knights.

Sakura- Eu também acredito, mas é que o Hiro deixava você fora das lutas muitas vezes, você pode estar um pouco fora de ritmo.

Dori- Tudo bem.

Ruby- Espere, quem te nomeou líder? – começando a se irritar.

Sakura- Alguém tem que assumir a frente.

Ruby- E porque acha que você é a pessoa mais indicada a isso?

Sakura- Porque eu estou fazendo o que é melhor para equipe.

Ruby- Que coração bondoso. – diz cínica. – Por um acaso você falou com as outras meninas sobre isso? E porque a Dori não pode lutar, deixa ela.

Sakura- Mas eu já expliquei... – Ruby a interrompe.

Ruby- Ah sim, que o Hiro a deixava na reserva. Não está vendo que está fazendo o mesmo? Porque vamos combinar, tudo o que o Hiro fazia era em torno de você.

Sakura- O que disse? – diz irritada.

Ruby- Eu menti? Agora que não tem mais ninguém que te coloque num pedestal, você mesma quer construir um?

Sakura- Isso me soa como inveja. – sorri irônica.

Ruby- Inveja? Hahahahahaha... De uma garota mimada igual a você? – Sakura desfaz o sorriso.

Sakura- Não fale comigo desse jeito.

Ruby- Me obrigue. Estou de saco cheio de você, tudo girando a sua volta. – fala exaltada.

Sakura- Como assim tudo girando a minha volta?

Ruby- Não seja cínica, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

Sakura- Eu não preciso escutar isso. – sai do quarto irritada, tanto que bate a porta com força assim que passa por ela.

Dori- Sakura, espera. – Dori olha para Ruby. – Você pegou pesado Ruby?

Ruby- Agora a vilã sou eu? Eu falei tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta.

Dori- Mas a meio de falar.

Ruby- Tipo o seu? Ela simplesmente ditou as regras e você simplesmente aceitou.

Dori- Há certas coisas que prefiro não falar, já não basta o que está acontecendo? – diz triste. – Você e a Sakura brigando, a Dayse sumida várias horas, até a Ana não é mais a mesma desde que voltou. – começa a chorar. – Eu queria que voltássemos a ser o que éramos antes.

Ruby- Mas as coisas não são bem assim. – sai do quarto deixando Dori sozinha. O que Dori havia dito era verdade, já que Dayse estava andando pelo hotel, até que encontra Elise que estava andando com Ling que carregava algumas frutas.

Dayse- Oi Ling, se não se incomoda, eu gostaria de conversar com a Elise a sós. – encarando a Elise.

Ling- Claro que não, eu vou...

Elise- Não precisa sair Ling, o que quer? – diz desanimada para a Dayse.

Dayse- O que você quer com o Tyson? – direta.

Ling- Desculpe Elise, mas eu definitivamente prefiro sair. Até depois Liz, tchau Dayse. – saiu correndo.

Elise- Tá... o que você quer? – olhando com desdém para Dayse.

Dayse- Você é surda? Eu perguntei: O que você quer com o Tyson? – diz séria.

Elise- Creio que isso não seja da sua conta.

Dayse- Ah não? Até então você nem sabia da existência dele e agora...

Elise- Eu sempre reparei nele, porém eu não fico em cima dele 24 horas por dia, como se fosse uma tiete de quinta categoria.

Dayse- O que quer dizer? – irritada.

Elise- Eu não gaguejei. – ia saindo, mas acaba voltando e encara Dayse. – É melhor preparar os lenços de papel, porque eu não irei perder para uma _sem sal _como você. – dá uma piscadela e sai.

Dayse- Vamos ver então megera. – diz desafiadora. Voltando a luta de Ana versus Charles.

Charles- Você não pôde me vencer na luta, o que seria diferente agora? – ria da situação, porque a vantagem era clara para Baphomet.

Ana- Agora a conversa é outra! – dá um soco em Charles. – NÔMADE! – a beyblade vermelha começa a golpear com muita força Baphomet, mas Charles apenas dá risada.

Charles- HAHAHAHAHA... Você é uma imbecil, não é que acha mesmo que pode me derrotar.

Ana- Maldito! – dá outro soco em Charles, ao derrubá-lo dá outro chute. – Posso não ser a melhor no Beyblade, mas sou o suficiente para acabar contigo! – dá outro chute. – NÔMADE! – a fera bit sai da beyblade, era muito similar a figura da morte, porém ao invés da foice tinha uma lança com o cabo de fogo. – ATAQUE LANÇA DE FOGO AGORA! – aproveitando enquanto Ana golpeava Charles, Nômade ataca Baphomet.

Charles- Sua maldita. – começa a ficar com raiva.

Ana- Estava esperando uma luta limpa? – chuta o jovem outra vez.

Charles- Dessa vez não haverá misericórdia. – quando Ana ia golpear mais uma vez, ele chuta a perna dela, que a faz recuar, logo em seguida Charles dá um soco a derrubando. – Você é um lixo, agora está na hora de pagar, por ter me enganado. Mas enquanto isso, Suzy estava preocupada ainda, senhor Dickinson estava tentando confortar a menina.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu falei com os polícias, eles não tem nenhuma pista ainda, mas não se preocupe vamos achá-lo.

Suzy- Obrigada senhor Dickinson. – dizia triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Por mais que não queiram, mas temos que nos preparar para tudo.

Daichi- Sim, pode deixar.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu vou ver o que mais eles estão fazendo, qualquer coisa que precisarem podem me procurar, ok? – diz preocupado com os jovens. – Até depois. – sai do quarto. Suzy ainda chorava por Rhaian.

Daichi- Se acalme Suzy, ele vai aparecer.

Suzy- Estou com um pressentimento horrível, algo me diz que ele está em perigo.

Daichi- Não importa como, mas iremos ajudar ele de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Suzy- Mas não entendo, porque ele capturaria Rhaian? Ele não tem o perfil dos Dark Knights.

Daichi- Aquele maldito está planejando algo e com certeza o Rhaian é apenas o primeiro, ele pode pegar qualquer outro lutador.

Suzy- Eu não quero saber dos outros, quero saber do Rhaian.

Daichi- É, mas se não ligarmos para os outros, não só Rhaian que vai se lascar, mas como outros lutadores, aí sim esqueça as chances de salvar ele. – diz sério.

Suzy- Você tem razão, me desculpe. – começa a chorar muito. – É que eu estou muito precupada com ele. O Rhaian é igual a um irmão, eu me sinto horrível em não saber onde ele está.

Mas nesse mesmo tempo, Kai estava andando pelo jardim do hotel, já estava bem, cansado mas bem.

Carter- Está melhor? – aparece Carter.

Kai- Estou sim... – Kai olha estranho para Carter. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Carter- Claro.

Kai- Por quê? – dizia como se estivesse em dúvidas.

Carter- Como assim por quê? – Carter não entendeu.

Kai- Eu não entendo, nunca dei uma chance de se aproximar. Por que insiste tanto?

Carter- Por que você é meu filho! Simples assim. – diz como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Kai ainda estranha. – Você não tem ideia do quanto que eu batalhei para te achar, descobrir toda a verdade. Eu não entendo o porquê você estranha isso?

Kai- É que eu fui bem mais hostil com você, do que com o senhor Dickinson.

Carter- Sim, mas eu não sou de desistir, como eu disse, foram mais de cinco anos para falar com você, então...

Kai- Eu vou ser sincero, não consigo me ver um dia te chamando de pai. – fala sério, porém Carter sorri.

Carter- Bem, nesse caso vamos dar um tempo ao tempo. Pelo menos já conversamos, você não me evita tanto, já é um bom começo. – diz compreensivo. – Eu sou muito paciente em alguns casos, eu já te disse, leve o tempo que precisar. – Kai olha para Carter, mas seu ponto de visão muda, Carter ao seguir o olhar do filho ele vê Baphomet lutando contra outra fera bit. – Droga, vamos lá! – eles vão até Baphomet.

Na luta era óbvio que Charles agora estava com a vitória nas mãos, Baphomet estava massacrando Nômade.

Charles- O que está acontecendo? Não queria acabar comigo? – dizia cínico, enquanto ia Ana se levantando.

Ana- Acha que vai conseguir me vencer? Eu já conheço seus truques.

Charles- Ah, mas é o suficiente para acabar com você! – diz sarcástico, usando as palavras de Ana que havia dito antes.

Ana- Nômade... – tenta se levantar de novo, mas Charles dá outro chute, mas ele a levanta, logo após o golpe.

Charles- Achou mesmo que iria me fazer de tonto e iria ficar por isso mesmo? – dá um soco em Ana, mas ainda a segurava. – Você vai morrer! – a solta, dá outro chute, a jogando para o precipício, mas por sorte Ana se segura na beirada.

Ana- Desgraçado! – Charles simplesmente chuta Nômade, na hora em que se aproximava, recebe um chute nas costas e acaba caindo.

Charles- Quem ousa? – na hora em que ele olha Kai, o ódio sobe a cabeça. – Você nunca morre mesmo. – se levanta.

Ana- Droga... – tentava sair, mas acaba escorregando, porém quando ia cair vê que alguém a segura.

Carter- Ana! Você está bem?

Ana- Poderia estar melhor, me puxa! – diz Ana nitidamente com medo, Carter ia puxando.

Charles- Não! – ia atacar Carter e Ana, mas Kai entra na frente e dá outro soco.

Kai- Já chega seu inútil.

Charles- Eu vou acabar com você, nem que para isso tenhamos que morrer juntos! – corre até Kai e o segura, os dois estavam indo em direção ao penhasco. Quando Carter viu a cena, ele rapidamente puxa Ana e segura Kai, que acaba caindo junto com Charles, quando Carter o segura, Charles surta.

Carter- Solta ele, seu desgraçado. – tentava puxar Kai.

Charles- Eu vou morrer, mas levo ele comigo! – dizia louco, estava disposto a morrer se fosse preciso para matar Kai.

Kai- É o seu fim. – dá um chute em Charles.

Charles- Será o nosso fim! – dava risada, Ana aparece e mira a beyblade na cara de Charles.

Ana- Adeus. – diz baixo e lança, na hora em que o acerta, Charles solta Kai e acaba caindo.

Charles- Nãããão! - no final do penhasco havia um rio, cheio de pedras, Charles acaba caindo no rio.

Carter- Segure-se! – consegue puxar o garoto de volta, logo depois eles ficam olhando no rio, para verificar se tinha algum movimento, mas acabou não acontecendo.

Ana- Acabou. – diz séria.

Carter- Vocês estão bem?

Kai- Estou.

Ana- Vou ficar, valeu pela ajuda.

Carter- É o fim dele.

Ana- Só fica uma pergunta. – sai de perto dos dois. – Quem era ele e como ele te conheceu? – pega Baphomet que acabou ficando depois da batalha.

Carter- Acredito que isso é o de menos, o importante é que o terror das feras bit, acabou. – eles saem do local, mas Carter olha pra Ana e vê que estava quieta, o que não era o seu normal. – Você está bem Ana? – pergunta preocupado.

Ana- Hehehe... estou ótima. Eu vou indo, depois a gente se fala. – sai de perto dos dois.

Carter- Muito estranho, nunca foi desse jeito.

Kai- Eu vou falar com os Bladebreakers.

Carter- Quer que eu vá com você? Você está bem mesmo? – disse preocupado.

Kai- Não precisa, estou bem.

Carter- Eu vou ver Ana, aquela tagarela não está bem.

Kai- Ok. - cada um vai para um lado. Ana estava andando ao chegar próximo ao hotel, disse que estava bem, mas acaba caindo no chão.

Ana- Que tipo de monstro você virou? – disse baixo para si mesma, acabou desmaiando. Não muito longe Charles sai da água, muito ferido e um corte na cabeça.

Charles- Aqueles malditos... todos vocês irão me pagar... será o... fim de todos vocês... – cai desmaiado.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

Gente, desculpe mais uma vez, quem não tiver lido antes beleza só desconsiderar esse aviso.

Agora quem leu o anterior, eu tive que acrescentar alguns detalhes, acho que ficou melhor, mas é isso. Espero que tenham curtido, beijos e até a próxima.

PS: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


	72. Fera bit sombria

**E aí, beleza?**

Estou aqui com o capítulo bi-semanal, se é que existe esse termo, com um capítulo haverá uma luta e digo que começara nesse capítulo, o início do fim. Se acalmem, não irá acabar em 10 capítulos, porém de acordo com o roteiro em minha mente essa fanfic estará caminhando para final, mas vai um bom tanto de tempo.

Mas é isso, capítulo dedicado a aniversariante Sakura Priestov, te adoro amiga! Vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Frase do dia:** "SHOOOOORYUKEN" BY: Ryu.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Fera bit sombra.**

Logo após o incidente em que Charles acaba caindo de um penhasco e supostamente, na mente de Ana, Carter e Kai, estaria morto. Kai foi falar com os Bladebreakers, Ana foi para o lado aposto e Carter foi atrás de Ana.

Carter- Eu sabia. – corre até a jovem que estava caída no chão. – Ana, acorde. – não demora muito e ela acorda. – Vamos, eu te ajudo. – ajuda Ana a se levantar.

Ana- Eu vou ficar bem, valeu. – dá um leve sorriso.

Carter- Você estava desacordada, como pode dizer que estava bem?

Ana- Mas estou bem.

Carter- Eu sei que não e isso é bem mais que apenas as feridas externas.

Ana- O quê? – incrédula. – Falou besteira agora, eu vou ficar bem, só preciso de uns esparadrapos.

Carter- Pelo amor de Deus, uma vez na ajuda, admita que está com problemas. – dá uma bronca. – Desde que voltou você está estranha, o que está acontecendo? Eu não engoli aquela sua história que você me contou, sobre ter sobrevivido.

Ana- Olha, posso ser tudo, menos mentirosa... – pensou um pouco. – Tá eu posso mentir as vezes, mas só quando é necessário ou quando a Dayse resolve fazer faxina.

Carter- Ana. – fala sério.

Ana- Mas é sério, ela é doida. Tem as moças que fazem a limpeza e mesmo assim ela quer limpar.

Carter- Por favor. – Ana ri.

Ana- Eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas não preciso desabafar não.

Carter- Como assim?

Ana- Não é todo mundo que é triste e revoltado, eu fiquei um pouco assustada, pois eu não tive nenhum pouco de consciência pesada, quando o Charles caiu na ribanceira. – respira. – Mas pensei, o filho da mãe quase me matou, andou tocando o terror em todo mundo. – dizia revoltada. – Ele mereceu morrer. – olha para o Carter. – Eu vou ficar bem, não tenho muito o que falar, porque já tem muitos depressivos, tristes, bancando os coitadinhos, para começar seu filho. – dá risada. – Só preciso de um médico.

Carter- Ok, vamos. – eles saem do local. Passado algumas horas, Kai já havia atualizado os Bladebreakers dos fatos, porém era difícil de acreditar.

Tyson- O quê? Como assim?

Kai- Isso mesmo, Charles está morto.

Ray- Nossa... – não acreditava. – Porém, temos que ver que 50% dos problemas dos bladers acabou.

Tyson- Mas temos que ver que temos os outros 50% ainda. – falava de Voltaire.

Kenny- Ele tem razão. – concorda com o Tyson, porém pega todos os meninos de surpresa, pois até então não estava com eles.

Max- Onde você estava? – curiosa.

Kenny- Com sua mãe, estávamos analisando os papéis que ela conseguiu enquanto estava aprisionada.

Tyson- Descobriram alguma coisa?

Kenny- O que descobrimos foi que eles estão fazendo vários e vários _updates _sobre o chip.

Tyson- Aquele v-chip?

Kenny- Sim, resumindo, ele tentará usar vários lutadores até chegar à perfeição.

Ray- o que ele quer? Transformar todo mundo em seus escravos?

Kenny- É o que parece e logo mais terá a luta dos Dark Knights contra as Furious Girls.

Max- Iremos saber se o Rhaian é mais uma vítima deles.

Ray- Se tiver, temos que ajudá-lo.

Tyson- Temos que torcer pela vitória das Furious. – diz Tyson esperançoso. – Mas enquanto isso, eu preciso comer algo, to morrendo de fome. – se levanta.

Ray- Verdade, precisamos comer algo.

Max- Vamos, depois nós vemos o que faremos.

Kai- Eu vou ficar, não estou com fome.

Tyson- Tem certeza.

Kai- Sim, qualquer coisa eu vou depois.

Tyson- Beleza então, até mais. – Mas enquanto o restante dos Bladebreakers conversavam. Os Nightfall estavam indo para o restaurante, até porque desde que a luta contra os Bladebreakers aconteceu, Alexander não saía do quarto, pois estava se recuperando, foram comer alguma coisa.

Ling- Irão ver a luta dos Dark Knights contra as Furious Girls?

Dimitri- Pode ser. – diz indiferente.

Elise- Eu sei que os Dark Knights são a equipe do Voltaire, são os vilões e tal, mas eu não ficaria muito triste se a Dayse perdesse de maneira bem vergonhosa.

Ling- Elise! – diz em tom de reprovo. – Que ideia é essa?

Elise- Você não vai entender querida.

Dimitri- To vendo tudo, a Elise quer algo que a Dayse tem. Não vou dizer o que é essa coisa, mas começa com _TY_ e termina com _SON._

Elise- Não se meta Dimitri.

Dimitri- Eu sabia. – tirava sarro.

Ling- Elise, você tem que saber que o Tyson e a Dayse praticamente se gostam desde de que se conheceram, acho que... – Elise se interrompe.

Elise- Praticamente não quer dizer efetivamente. – sorri. – Farei ele mudar de ideia.

Ling- Mas e se eles estiverem apaixonados?

Dimitri- Ling, nem perca tempo tentando fazer ela mudar de ideia.

Elise- Ling, o único casal apaixonado que existe são você e o Alexander, mas porque demoraram muito ainda.

Alexander- Elise, eu gostaria que você não me metesse no meio.

Elise- Ok... – se afasta. – Eu já volto. – sai de perto da equipe.

Dimitri- Sério, eu não entendo a Elise. – indignado. – Porque o Tyson?

Ling- Bem, eu vejo que a Elise vê no Tyson é que ele é...

Alexander- Ling... – o ruivo encara a namorada. – Vai mesmo responder essa pergunta? – diz enciumado.

Ling- Ah meu Deus. – sorri. – Não se preocupe, você sempre será o número um para mim. – dá um leve beijo no namorado.

Dimitri- Ih, pelo jeito estou sobrando, eu vou indo. – sai de perto da equipe também. Os Bladebreakers chegam.

Max- Oi pessoal, tudo bem? – diz alegre, cumprimentando Alexander e Ling.

Ling- Estou bem e você está melhor?

Max- Estou sim, me recuperei bem já, acho que vou lutar na próxima luta.

Tyson- Então, eu não tive chance de falar antes, mas você foi ótimo Alexander, a Elise e o Dimitri também. – Ling sorri ao ouvir as palavras do Tyson, Alexander se limita apenas um gesto com a cabeça.

Brooklyn- Pode ter sido bom, mas eu sabia que sua derrota era certa.

Alexander- Alguém te chamou aqui? – se irritando.

Tyson- Brooklyn, dessa vez eu vou ter que defender o Alexander e... – antes de começar a falar.

Alexander- Eu não preciso que fique me defendendo. – fala ríspido. Tyson o olha bravo.

Tyson- Foi bom te ver também. – sai bravo do local.

Brooklyn- Você sabe que é verdade, você não é um lutador forte o bastante para vencer Kai. – falava para o Alexander.

Alexander- E você é? – diz cínico.

Ling- Alex... –

Alexander- Ah sim, eu lembrei que você é um forte lutador, no qual surtou depois da primeira derrota. – começa a tirar sarro.

Ling- Alex, não chegue lá. – tentando alertar.

Brooklyn- Você não sabe o que eu passei.

Alexander- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Quando você enlouqueceu, você via o Kai em toda a parte ou sonhava com ele? – ainda tirando sarro, isso que só irritava o Brooklyn.

Ling- Alex, não chegue lá...

Brooklyn- Não preciso dar explicações para um perdedor igual a você.

Alexander- Escute aqui seu maluco.

Ling- Ele chegou lá. – respira.

Alexander- Primeiro, foi você que veio me encher as paciências. Segundo, posso até ter perdido uma luta, mas sou muito melhor que você e eu adoraria esfregar essa sua cara de doido varrido no beystadium. Agora eu sugiro que você saia de uma vez. – Brooklyn o encara.

Brooklyn- Assim que você se recuperar eu adoraria te dar uma surra no beyblade. – sai do local.

Ling- Alex, você pegou pesado, ficar falando de algo que foi traumatizante para ela... é errado. – dando bronca.

Alexander- Ele veio me provocar, como se fosse o melhor do mundo.

Ling- Mas deixe para lá, vamos jantar, você não comeu nada ainda. – fala de jeito autoritário.

Alexander- Não fale assim comigo. – fala baixo, mas acaba obedecendo a namorada. Logo em seguida, Kai chega, mas para ao ver Alexander.

Kai- Alexander.

Alexander- Kai. – falam simples e direto. Ling que já esperava que os dois fossem cair na porrada ali mesmo, porém se surpreende, pois Kai sai na mesma hora.

Kai- Tyson, quero falar com você. – direto.

Tyson- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – estranhando.

Kai- Não... – respirou fundo. – Eu preciso... de ajuda. – fala bem baixinho.

Tyson- O quê? – não acreditando. – Ok... – tentando não rir, mas Kai ao ver a cara do Tyson.

Kai- Idiota. – fala irritado e sai.

Tyson- Calma cara! – corre atrás.

Kai- Deixa para lá. – andando rápido.

Tyson- Não, espera! É que eu achei estranho... na verdade, engraçado.

Kai- Engraçado?

Tyson- É que tu ficou com cara de idiota. – se segurando para não rir.

Kai- Imbecil. – ia saindo.

Tyson- Ah não, agora me deixou curioso.

Kai- E vai continuar. – apressa o passo.

Tyson- Espera cara. – ia correr atrás, quando Dayse para na sua frente.

Dayse- Tyson, porque está correndo, está tudo bem?

Tyson- Tá sim, eu só estava me exercitando um pouco.

Dayse- Eu queria te fazer umas perguntas, porque amanhã é minha luta.

Tyson- Sim, eu acho que você pode vencer.

Dayse- Mas estou com medo. – diz assustada.

Tyson- Mas de quê?

Dayse- É que...

Elise- Oi Tyson. – diz cheia de charme. – Oi Dayse, tudo bem? Boa sorte na sua luta. – sorri para a jovem. Tyson sorri com a atitude de coleguismo da loira.

Dayse- Obrigada Elise. – retribui o sorriso. – _**Queime no inferno loira desgraçada!**_**– **pensava, enquanto tentava manter o sorriso falso.

Elise- Eu realmente acredito que você possa vencer. _**Tomara que morra, sua coisa sem sal asquerosa. **_– sorrindo também de jeito falso. – Então Tyson, eu gostaria de falar com você, a sós. – olha para a Dayse.

Dayse- Estávamos conversando! – começando a se irritar.

Elise- Mas é rapidinho. – puxa o Tyson.

Dayse- Garota irritante. – vai embora.

Tyson- Elise, eu queria conversar agora, mas infelizmente não dá. – se desengata de Elise.

Elise- Eu só queria desejar boa sorte e se você queria um treino antes da luta.

Tyson- Seria bacana, depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Eu realmente preciso ir. – sai do local.

Elise- Pode correr, mas não por muito tempo. – Tyson volta para o lugar onde estava Dayse.

Tyson- Dayse, cadê você? – a procura porém não encontra a menina. No dia seguinte estava tudo pronto para a próxima luta, ou quase pronta. As Furious estavam discutindo no vestiário.

Dori- Eu quero lutar.

Sakura- Tanto faz, eu não falo mais nada. – diz com indiferença.

Ruby- Finalmente uma atitude sensata. – começa a provocar.

Sakura- Cale a boca.

Ana- Dá para parar com o _cacarejo_?

Ruby- Ah cale-se, você nem estava aqui ontem...

Ana- Cala a boca você! – se irritando.

Dori- Meninas por favor! – tentava acalmar os ânimos. – Cadê a Dayse/

Sakura- Atrás do Tyson com certeza.

Rudy- Querem saber? Vamos logo para a luta e acabar com a palhaçada, nós três lutaremos, já que Ana está machucada.

Dori- Certo. – diz triste.

Sakura- Isso aqui nem é mais uma equipe. – elas vão para o stadium.

Dj- Muito boa tarde, fãs do beyblade! Vamos com a luta que promete muito que é Dark Knights versus Furious Girls. – a galera grita. – De um lado os Dark Knights, que ainda são imbatíveis. Do outro as Furious que procuram vingança.

Aj- Nossa quero muito ver esse combate, será que as Furious serão capazes de derrotar os Dark Knights?

Brad- Sei não AJ, pelos boatos as Furious estão em crise e os Dark Knights parecem que terá uma surpresa.

Dj- Então vamos logo com a primeira luta que será Ruby das Furious Girls contra Daniel dos Dark Knights. – na hora em que aponta para os Dark Knights. – Não acredito.

Tyson- Meu Deus, realmente aconteceu. – diz assustado. Os Bladebreakers estavam na arquibancada inferior, próximo a luta, Suzy e Daichi estavam ao lado deles.

Ray- É o Rhaian. – eles veem o jovem sentado ao lado de Reaper.

Suzy- Não pode ser, o que fizeram com você? – diz triste.

Daichi- Eles colocaram o chip no Rhaian, só pode ser isso.

Dj- Ok, então vamos começar com a luta. Começando com Daniel dos Dark Knights.

Brad- E o Daniel, esse lutador está apavorando a todos, pois quando entra no stadium não é para brincadeira.

Aj- Nem me fale e Cresil ajuda ele e muito bem nisso, até porque além de ser uma fera bit muito forte ela é rápida.

Dj- E agora Ruby das Furious Girls.

Brad- Elas tiveram uma chance na final da Rússia, porém agora parece que a história será outra.

Aj- Com certeza Brad, porque Cosmos vai usar todas as suas forças para acabar com Cresil.

Dj- Estão prontos? – os lutadores se preparam. – 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!

Daniel- Isso irá acabar rápido. VAI CRESIL!

Ruby- Não no meu turno. Cosmos, atacar agora! – a beyblade ataca várias vezes o adversário. – O quê? – não acreditava porque os ataques não surtiam efeitos.

Daniel- Finalize ela agora! – grita. O tempo de o falcão negro sair da beyblade, girar rápidamente e atacar, a beyblade foi para na parede da cuia parada e a luta estava terminada, porém o pessoal só reparou mesmo que a luta acabou quando Ruby cai no chão desacordada.

Dj- ACABOU!

Aj- Nossa, alguém viu o que aconteceu?

Brad- É pelo jeito os Dark Knights são a equipe a serem batidos.

Ana- Ruby! – corre até a jovem, assim como Sakura e Dori.

Sakura- Ruby, acorda amiga, vamos. – tentava acordar a menina. – Alguém chame um médico.

Ana- Beleza. – ia saindo, mas sente Ruby segurar seu braço.

Ruby- Não precisa... – tenta recuperar o fôlego. – Eu vou... ficar bem.

Sakura- Não, nós vamos chamar o médico.

Ruby- Sério, não precisa. – diz fraca.

Ana- Eu te ajudo. – levanta a amiga, Sakura também ajuda. Dori fica encarando os Dark Knights.

Dj- É isso, vamos a segunda luta, Sakura das Furious Girls contra Rhaian dos Dark Knights. Apresentando então, Sakura. – a galera grita.

Brad- Ela tem um belo currículo já que não perdeu nenhuma vez de forma oficial.

Aj- E com a ajuda da Ariel, ela tentará manter esse marco.

Dj- E agora Rhaian! – ao mesmo tempo que a galera gritava, ao mesmo tempo ficavam comentando sobre sua "traição".

Brad- É parece que colocaram o "novato" da equipe para lutar, mas o que o fez largar os Meteoros?

Aj- Claro, mas ele já perdeu para a Sakura, será que a fera bit Legatos ganhou força para derrotar Sakura.

Dj- Estão prontos? – Rhaian se prepara.

Rhaian- Pronto!

Sakura- O que aconteceu com você? – estranhou, pois não sabia sobre o sequestro de Rhaian e principalmente os olhos do menino estavam normais, descartando então o uso do V-Chip.

Dj- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!

Sakura- Ariel, vamos acabar com isso logo! – a beyblade já começa a atacar Legatos de várias maneiras possíveis.

Rhaian- Contrataque agora! – mesmo sendo atacado, Rhaian que estava com uma beyblade na cor preta, começa a atacar com todas as forças e começa a afetar Ariel.

Sakura- Que beyblade é essa? – se assustando.

Rhaian- Está com medo agora? – zombava. – Você pode ter me vencido uma vez, mas agora as coisas são diferentes agora.

Sakura- Sim, você virou um vendido de Voltaire pelo jeito. – diz séria.

Rhaian- Não, ele me mostrou que eu posso ser o melhor, agora você vai ver meu novo amigo! – abre um sorriso diabólico. – BLACK LEGATOS! – sai uma fera bit igual a Legatos, porém era de cor negra.

Tyson- O que é isso? – realmente ficou assustado.

Ray- Aquilo é um fera bit?

Kenny- Agora está explicado o porque Voltaire queria a Black Dranzer, para fazer mais feras bit sombrias.

Max- Gente, então foi para isso que pegaram Rhaian, que se fizeram uma versão sombria para Legatos, ele seria a única que poderia controlar.

Tyson- O que mais me preocupa, é que se essa fera bit for igual a Black Dranzer, ela vai se alimentar de outras feras bit.

Kenny- Sakura e Ariel correm perigo. – se assusta.

Suzy- _**Preciso saber o que está acontecendo com você? **_– pensava, mas estava chorando ao ver o amigo no stadium, numa atitude maluca ela sai correndo. Voltando a luta, por mais que Ariel tentasse desviar, Black Legatos continuava atacando.

Sakura- Porque está fazendo isso? – grita irritada.

Rhaian- Porque eu percebi que não posso continuar a ser um fracassado. – sorri. – BLACK LEGATOS, ATAQUE DE CAUDA AGORA!

Sakura- NÃO! – grita assustada ao ver Ariel apanhando.

Rhaian- É O SEU FIM! – a fera bit ataca a serei de baixo para cima, jogando a beyblade para cima, logo em seguida cai no chão e para, o mesmo acontece com Sakura, a força do golpe também a joga para cima, ela só não bate no chão, porque Ana a segura.

Ana- Sakura, acorda. – tentava acordar a menina.

Dj- E ACABOU! – a galera grita.

Brad- Mais uma vitória esmagadora dos Dark Knights.

Aj- Essa cena meio que é um _deja vu_, porque foi exatamente o que aconteceu no primeiro campeonato, quando Kai foi para os Demolition Boys.

Brad- Verdade, só faltou o Rhaian roubar a fera bit. – ao ver o jovem Dark Knight se aproximar da fera bit de Sakura. – Opa, falei cedo demais!

Rhaian- Agora sua fera bit é minha! – aponta a beyblade para Ariel.

Ana- Não faça isso! – gritou.

Rhaian- Ela não merece a fera bit. – ia capturando a fera bit. Kai que estava vendo aquela cena se sentiu nitidamente incomodado.

Kai- Preciso sair daqui. – se levanta e sai.

Tyson- Kai, o que houve? – estranha ao ver o colega saindo.

Ray- Eu vou falar com ele. – na hora em que ia saindo. – Cadê a Suzy? – pergunta ao Daichi.

Daichi- Ela estava aqui agora pouco.

Ray- Ache ela, antes que ela se encontre com os Dark Knights e eles a machuquem.

Daichi- Ok. – os dois saem do stadium. Voltando ao Rhaian, quando estava quase capturando a fera bit, do nada Black Legatos para, assim deixando Ariel voltar ao seu bit-chip.

Rhaian- O que está acontecendo?

Reaper- A fera bit parou, é como se ela desligasse. – estranha.

Rhaian- Black Legatos, pegue a fera bit agora! – a fera bit estava quieta, apenas balançando a cabeça, de um lado para o outro. – MEXA-SE! – gritava, mas após o grito a fera bit ataca Rhaian que cai no chão e começa a se descontrolar.

Reaper- Mestre Voltaire, a fera bit está se descontrolando. O que está acontecendo? – fala por um dispositivo no ouvido que tinha contato direto com Voltaire.

Voltaire- Recolham a fera bit.

Reaper- Mas como? – se assustando. Rhaian se levanta e tenta controlar a fera bit, porém ela continuava descontrolada, atacando toda a estrutura da cuia do stadium, era como se estivesse se incomodando com alguma coisa.

Voltaire- Tire o bitchip, afinal isso aí é uma máquina, assim ela se acalmará.

Reaper- Sim senhor! – corre até a beyblade e tira o bit chip, assim que tira não demora muito para a fera bit sumir e tudo se acalmar.

Rhaian- O que aconteceu? – estranha.

Reaper- Depois vemos isso, vamos embora.

Dj- Meu Deus, o que foi isso? – meio assustado. – Mas agora que está tudo normalizado, os Dark Knights já tem a classificação garantida. Acho que a luta termina por aqui, porque as Furious tem duas baixas.

Dori- NÃO! – grita com raiva. – Vai haver uma terceira luta! – enquanto Dori estava determinada, Dayse finalmente chega ao stadium.

Dayse- O que aconteceu? – estranhando.

Ana- Finalmente apareceu! – grita zangada.

Dayse- O que houve?

Ana- A Dori quer lutar, mas já não temos como nos classificar, preste para alguma coisa e tira essa ideia maluca da cabeça dela.

Dori- Podem preparar o stadium, eu irei lutar!

Dayse- Não faça isso! – segura a Dori.

Dori- Não Dayse, isso tem que acabar! – diz decidida.

Dayse- Coloca uma coisa na cabeça, nós já estamos eliminadas.

Dori- Eu vou lutar, eles feriram minhas amigas, estou cansada de ver esse nojentos ditando as regras. Eu vou lutar pela minha equipe, pelo beyblade!

Dayse- Mas vencer essa luta, não vai resolver nada.

Dori- Não, mas já é um começo! – sai de perto de Dayse, após preparem a cuia, Dori e Reaper vão até o posto dos lutadores.

Reaper- Você ainda tem tempo de desistir.

Dori- Não, está na hora de mostrar que vocês podem ser derrotados!

**Fim do capítulo.**

O que acharam? Eu particularmente curti mesmo esse capítulo, espero que vocês também tenham gostado!

Beijos e até mais!

PS: Desculpe pelo erros tentei tirar todos.


	73. Satisfações

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com mais um capítulo, totalmente atrasado, mas direi o porquê. Eu não fiquei nenhum pouco satisfeita com o capítulo, sem mentiras. Podem até falar "Tá falando isso, mas é por causa do Resident Evil 6", mas é mentira, a verdade é que com minha euforia, pelo jogo, eu quase posto um capítulo ruim. Então refiz algumas partes, espero que curtam.

Só mais uma coisa, agora ao invés de uma "frase do dia" eu irei postar alguma curiosidade sobre a fic O Retorno mesmo, na falta de alguma curiosidade terá uma frase.

Estarei fazendo isso, porque eu vejo o principio do fim da fic, mas então vamo que vamo.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** A ideia do Beyblade - O Retorno surgiu após eu reassistir a primeira e a G-Revolution e decidi que iria fazer uma fanfic de beyblade mesmo, já que fiz várias tentativas, pífias por sinal, de fazer uma UA. Então eu decidi, tanto que a primeira que soube que eu ia fazer isso foi a Xia, porque estávamos comentando sobre a falta de fanfic de beyblade.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Satisfações.**

Depois de duas derrotas das Furious Girls contra os Dark Knights, Dori estava decidida. Fazer a terceira luta, mesmo não valendo nada, mas queria provar que alguém poderia sim derrotar um dos lutadores de Voltaire.

Dayse- Mas vencer essa luta, não vai resolver nada.

Dori- Não, mas já é um começo! – sai de perto de Dayse, após preparem a cuia, Dori e Reaper vão até o posto dos lutadores.

Reaper- Você ainda tem tempo de desistir.

Dori- Não, está na hora de mostrar que vocês podem ser derrotados!

Dj- Então vamos para a terceira luta que é Dori das Furious Girls contra Reaper dos Dark Knights. – a galera grita e aplaudem a coregem da menina. – Vamos apresentar o sempre perigoso Reaper.

Aj- Não sei o que se passa na cabeça da Dori, mas querer competir contra um dos lutadores mais temidos é suicídio.

Brad- Com certeza AJ, sua fera bit Grim, não vai deixar as coisas assim não, se quer lutar contra vai ter que suar a camisa.

Dj- Agora a corajosa da Dori!

Brad- Realmente é muita coragem mesmo, mas creio que tem habilidades que podem ser usados nessa luta.

Aj- Sem dúvidas, sem falar que a Aquantica, com certeza estará disposta a vencer Grim, para garantir a vitória de honra.

DJ- Estão prontos? – Dori e Reaper se preparam. – 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!

Reaper- Atacar agora! – a fera bit nem perde tempo e já começa a sair do beyblade, atacando vários golpes.

Dori- Aquantica, esquiva! – a beyblade começa a ir de um lado para o outro, assim conseguindo evitar alguns ataques.

Reaper- Você não pode correr por muito tempo! Suas amigas não conseguiram nos vencer, porque você conseguiria?

Dori- Porque você e seus amigos me deixaram muito zangada! – grita com raiva. – Você e sua equipe machucaram pessoas, feriram feras bit. Todos estavam com medo. – respira fundo. – Eu vou mostrar a todos, o quanto você, sua equipe e o seu chefe Voltaire, são seres patéticos! Igual a outros lutadores que tentaram destruir o beyblade e o mundo.

Reaper- Como é comovente. – diz zombando.

Dori- Vai tirando sarro, aí sua queda será antes do que imagina. – Reaper a olha irritado.

Reaper- Você é uma idiota! Grim, atacar agora!

Dori- Vou derrotar você! – grita ainda com mais raiva. – Aquantica, ataque de ondas das águas divinas! – sai a fera bit, uma ninfa delicada de cor azul-água, ataca Reaper e Grim.

Dayse- Dori! – grita preocupada.

Ana- Arrebenta ele! – mandava insentivo, logo em seguida Ruby e Sakura acordam.

Sakura- Acaba com ele Dori! – falava usando o pouco de força que restava.

Ruby- Você pode menina. Vai!

Reaper- Não! Grim, revide agora! – estava furioso, porque os ataques eram mais fracos que os da Aquantica.

Dori- É o seu fim! – o golpe da fera bit é tão forte, que ela consegue o inimaginável, a beyblade de Reaper sai para fora da cuia.

Reaper- Impossível.

Ana- Demais! – comemora.

Dj- Acabou! – a torcida inteira aplaude de pé. – Grande vitória da Dori, saíram do campeonato com honra.

Reaper- Impossível, essa fera bit teria que ser tão forte, ou até mais, que Baphomet. Não entendo... – fica abismado com a derrota, porém fica com olhar de raiva. – Hoje eu tiro essa história a limpo. – olha para Dori. – Obrigado. – agradece e sai do stadium.

Dori- O quê? – estranhou o agradecimento, porém acabou ignorando e foi para as amigas. Estavam todas de pé, até Sakura e Ruby.

Ana- Parabéns pela luta.

Dayse- Dori, eu tenho que dizer que você me lembrou o do porque formamos essa equipe. – visivelmente emocionada.

Ruby- Me desculpe por todo stress que você teve que passar por discussões.

Sakura- Peço desculpas pela minha mania de superiodade.

Dayse- Também tenho que pedir desculpas pela minha falta de comprometimento.

Ana- E eu peço desculpas por ser perfeita demais!

Sakura- Ana! – briga, já que era um momento de seriedade.

Ana- Tá, desculpe por levar tudo na brincadeira e por estar distante ultimamente.

Dori- Meninas, eu fico muito agradecida pelas palavras de vocês. – sorri. – Eu fiz porque eu quero a equipe de novo, temos que ser unidas, assim podemos ter uma chance de sermos campeãs e deter Voltaire.

Ruby- Você tem razão.

Sakura- Vamos nos unir, tomarmos todas as decisões juntas.

Ana- Vamos tocar o _horror _no campeonato dos Estados Unidos.

Dori- Obrigada meninas! – abraça as meninas. Elas saem do stadium, logo em seguida saem.

Daniel- Não precisa se preocupar, já tínhamos a vaga.

Reaper- Mas não era para isso acontecer. – fala sério, estavam andando até que Suzy para na frente deles.

Suzy- Rhaian, o que aconteceu com você?

Rhaian- Suzy, bom te ver. – com um pouco de cinismo.

Suzy- Rhaian, venha comigo. – estende a mão. – A doutora Judy pode te ajudar a tirar esse chip... – o garoto na hora em que ouve as palavras da menina ele dá risada.

Rhaian- Chip? Sinto muito, mas não há nenhum chip. – sorri enquanto passa as mãos nos cabelos e mostrou a testa sem chip.

Suzy- Eu sei que fizeram alguma coisa com você. – tentava se segurar para não chorar. – Você não é assim, jamais tentaria roubar uma fera bit. Você é um garoto bondoso. – começa a chorar. – Esse não é o meu melhor amigo.

Rhaian- Aquele que você conheceu, morreu. Eu serei o campeão mundial, agora se me dá licença. – ia saindo.

Suzy- Rhaian, por favor.

Rhaian- Até o próximo campeonato! – sai do local deixando a menina sozinha, mas não demora muito e Daichi aparece.

Daichi- Suzy, você tá legal?

Suzy- Ele foi embora, ele realmente foi para o lado de Voltaire. – tentava se controlar.

Daichi- Não, eu sei que tem algo errado com ele. E vou lutar, irei ajudá-lo.

Suzy- Você promete? – séria.

Daichi- Prometo.

Suzy- Então... – respira fundo. – Você tem que voltar para os Bladebreakers, só com eles você poderá cumprir sua promessa.

Daichi- Suzy... eu... – não sabia o que dizer.

Suzy- Por favor. – Daichi fica olhando para a menina. Enquanto isso, Kai estava longe do stadium, sentado em um banco.

Ray- Você tá legal? – preocupado com o amigo.

Kai- Me deixa quieto. – diz sério, mas com uma ponta de, por incrível que pareça, tristeza.

Ray- O que aconteceu? Foi ver aquela fera bit e você saiu daquele jeito, nos preocupou.

Kai- Estou bem.

Ray- Não, eu sei que não está, sabe que pode conversar comigo. – diz compreensivo. – Lembrou-se da Black Dranzer? – aquilo incomodou Kai, Ray ao notar que aquilo é que tinha mexido com a mente do amigo. – Lembrou de quando você passou para o lado de Voltaire né?

Kai- Eu me senti mal, quando vi aquela coisa. – falou em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para Ray escutar.

Ray- Mas isso foi passado.

Kai- Isso não importa, eu me vi no lugar do Rhaian, quando ele estava roubando a fera bit, eu já fiz isso, com os White tigers, All Stars. A mesma situação de quando eu roubei as feras bit deles. – estava realmente chateado. – Isso me relembrou que no fundo, eu sou igual a Voltaire.

Ray- Você era, mas não é mais. Falando como seu amigo agora, você aprendeu, claro que muitas vezes você ainda é um babaca, você não é nem de longe parecido com Voltaire.

Kai- Aquela fera bit não sai da minha cabeça.

Ray- É porque você se lembrou da Black Dranzer, afinal foi para isso que eles queriam a fera bit, para criar outras feras malignas.

Kai- Obrigado, capitão obvio. – diz sério.

Ray- E o babaca está de volta. – dá risada, mas logo fica sério. – Eu só queria entender como a Black Legatos não conseguiu capturar a fera bit.

Kai- Eu só sei de uma coisa, a final desse campeonato vai ser bem mais do que beyblade. Vai ser o início de uma guerra.

Ray- Se eles vencerem esse campeonato, não importa contra quem, eles irão roubar as feras bit e fazer um exército. Teremos um sério problema. – abre um leve sorriso. – E você, vê se fica do nosso lado dessa vez. Hehehehehe...

Kai- Idiota. – irritado. Depois da luta, Hiro e Voltaire imediatamente analisam os dados da Black Legatos e principalmente sobre o que aconteceu.

Hiro- Senhor está tudo certo com a fera bit, eu realmente não sei o que houve.

Voltaire- O que me intriga é que a fera bit estava respondendo perfeitamente, porque ela começou a ficar agitada? – assistia aos vídeos da luta.

Hiro- Irei intensificar os treinamentos do Rhaian, pode ser que ele ainda não esteja pronto.

Voltaire- Não, é algo com a fera bit.

Hiro- Mas senhor, o Rhaian...

Voltaire- Ele venceu sua _namoradinha _em questão de segundos, ele está pronto.

Hiro- O que sugere então? – de maneira respeitosa, porém se sentiu incomodado com o comentário anterior.

Voltaire- Precisaremos da Black Dranzer, acho que deve haver algo na genética dela, algo que não temos no nosso sistema.

Hiro- Mas essa fera bit ficou com o Kai, desde que ele tinha o v-chip antigo. – Voltaire o interrompe.

Voltaire- Então trate de recuperá-la. – os dois continuavam analisando a fera bit, mas Reaper entra no escritório e estava furioso.

Reaper- Senhor Voltaire, podemos conversar?

Voltaire- Não vê que eu estou ocupado? – dizia ríspido.

Reaper- Mas é importante.

Voltaire- Saia daqui.

Reaper- Não até me explicar o que aconteceu com o Grim. – estava sério, Voltaire revirou os olhos e olhou para o jovem. – O senhor me disse que essa fera bit teria a mesma força que Baphomet.

Voltaire- Não, eu disse que seria parecido. – dizia normal. – Eu não tenho culpa que você perdeu.

Reaper- Eu não perdi por causa disso, perdi porque tenho uma fera bit fraca.

Voltaire- Achou mesmo que eu deixaria uma fera bit poderosa a você? – se levanta e vai andando em direção do garoto. – Pense que eu não sei que conversou com a insuportável da Ana? Achou mesmo que eu não iria descobrir que você queria eliminar Charles?

Reaper- Mas o Hiro... – Voltaire o interrompeu.

Voltaire- Foi eu mesmo quem mandou Hiro te dar aquelas ordens, só para ver até onde você iria. – Reaper começou a ficar assutado. – Se você foi capaz de se comunicar com meus inimigos para destruir um dos meus melhores lutadores, eu fico me perguntando se você não me trairia também.

Reaper- Eu jamais trairia o senhor. – estava com medo, pois Voltaire estava com uma feição assustadora.

Voltaire- Eu sempre achei que você era promissor.

Reaper- Senhor Voltaire, eu estava perguntando sobre a fera bit.

Voltaire- Sabe o que é o melhor? É que você não conseguiu seu objetivo.

Reaper- O que? – não acreditava.

Charles- Surpresa! – dá um soco em Reaper, que acaba o derrubando no chão.

Reaper- Como sobreviveu?

Charles- Foi ingenuidade a sua achar que uma quedinha de nada iria me matar. – dá um chute no jovem. – Você foi um tolo ao tentar pegar o meu lugar, no fundo acho que era inveja.

Reaper- Inveja, de você? – tentava se levantar, mas a falta de ar dificultava as coisas.

Charles- Quem tem Baphomet? – berra. – Quem é o líder dos Dark Knights? – dá outro chute. – Quem foi que meteu medo em todos os lutadores? – dizia com um sorriso sádico, enquanto via Reaper tossindo e cuspindo sangue, porém o jovem caído já estava se recuperando.

Reaper- O idiota que trouxe uma inimiga para o nosso esconderijo. O mesmo que nunca conseguiu destruir seu maior inimigo. O mesmo que com essa _quedinha _perdeu uma das feras bit mais poderosas que existiu.

Charles- Hahaha... – ria histéricamente. – Nada que eu não consiga recuperar meu companheiro. – dá mais um soco e vários chutes.

Reaper- Claro, precisa fracassar primeiro. – Se levanta com dificuldade. – Só te digo uma coisa, eu fiz isso para mostrar ao mestre Voltaire, que você não é digno de ser líder dos Dark Knights e nem de ter Baphomet.

Charles- O que disse? – olha com raiva para o Reaper.

Reaper- Eu não gaguejei, o líder dos Dark Knights não deve ser um indigno igual a você! – fala em tom de ódio.

Charles- Nunca mais diga isso! – dá vários socos em Reaper, por mais que o jovem tentava se defender, Charles estava descontrolado. – Eu fiz de tudo e é assim que me agradece? NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO! – continuava batendo em Reaper, até que Voltaire coloca a mão no ombro de Charles.

Voltaire- Basta. – olha para o Reaper. – Espero que tenha aprendido a lição e para o seu próprio bem, continue colaborando comigo.

Reaper- Claro, mas e depois? – olha com raiva a Voltaire. – O que fará comigo, quando terminar seu plano?

Voltaire- Não sei, mas você sabe o que irá acontecer se não colaborar ou se me trair. – olhava sério para o garoto. – Vai continuar me questionando?

Reaper- Não senhor. – disse em tom de derrota, Daniel o ajuda a ficar de pé.

Daniel- Vamos sair daqui cara. – ajudando o amigo.

Voltaire- Rhaian, fique.

Rhaian- Sim mestre. – responde prontamente. Já Daniel e Reaper estavam caminhando, porém Reaper fica com uma feição séria.

Daniel- Você tem que parar de questionar o mestre.

Reaper- Eu to começando a enxergar a verdade.

Daniel- Sério, pare com isso. – tentava alertar.

Reaper- _**Eu irei provar de que posso ser o melhor. **_– estava com uma feição séria. Mas não era apenas Reaper que estava sério, Brooklyn também pensava seriamente, porém em outro assunto.

Valentina- O que houve? – preocupada.

Brooklyn- Eu estive pensando...

Valentina- Em quê?

Brooklyn- Se eu realmente quero lutar contra o Kai novamente.

Valentina- Como assim? Você praticamente voltou a lutar por causa dele, por causa dessa luta e agora você vai desistir assim?

Brooklyn- Por isso mesmo, eu estou obcecado, não sei se estou preparado. – dizia sério. – Eu fiquei tão ocupado pensando nisso, que eu não sei se conseguirei lidar com o resultado da luta.

Valentina- Mas Brooklyn eu não entendo...

Brooklyn- E se eu perder de novo? Não sabe o medo que eu tenho de me transformar naquele monstro de novo.

Valentina- Aquele dia era uma coisa. Você mudou, está diferente. – segura a mão do ruivo. – Você é um lutador incrível, acho que vence o Kai. – diz confiante.

Brooklyn- Obrigado Val, mas preciso realmente pensar bem nesse assunto.

Valentina- A decisão que você tomar, terá meu apoio.

Brooklyn- Obrigado. – sorri para a menina. Voltando ao esconderijo de Voltaire, Charles estava indo até seus aposentos, quando fecha a porta.

Charles- Indigno... – começa a rir. – Vai me pagar! – começa a dar socos na parede. – INDIGNO!

_**Flashback on.**_

_Kai- Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. – para na frente de Charles. – Você se mostrou ser indigno... _

_**Flashback off.**_

Charles- A última pessoa que falou isso ele, antes de... – essa palavra em especifico, martelava em sua cabeça. – Eu juro, eu irei te matar Reaper, mas o Kai sempre será o topo da minha lista! – dá um soco tão forte que acaba cortando sua mão. – EU VOU MOSTRAR QUEM É O INDIGNO KAI! – por mais que quem falou as ofensas para Charles fosse o Reaper, ele ainda não tirava a ideia de se vingar de Kai.

Nesse mesmo tempo Daichi estava caminhando até encontrar com Tyson, Max e Kenny.

Daichi- Gente, eu quero falar com vocês. – dizia um bocado tímido.

Tyson- Sobre o quê? – curioso.

Daichi- Se posso voltar para os Bladebreakers.

Max- O que disse?

Kenny- Isso é sério? – todos estavam surpresos.

Daichi- Eu posso voltar para os Bladebreakers?

Tyson- Claro que pode. – pensou um bocado. – Mas e a Suzy?

Daichi- Foi ela quem me pediu para falar com vocês.

Max- Cara você sempre será bem vindo. – dá um tapa no ombro do pequeno.

Kenny- E com certeza o Ray não irá se opor a isso.

Daichi- Mas e o Kai? – preocupado com a reação do russo.

Kenny- Nem se preocupe com ele. O foco dele no momento é se acertar com o pai.

Tyson- Caraca! – diz espantado.

Kenny- O que foi?

Tyson- Agora entendi, era sobre isso que ele queria falar comigo. – sai correndo.

Max- Você entendeu?

Kenny- Não...

Daichi- O que tem pra entender nisso? – os três confusos.

Kenny- Certo, então bem vindo aos Bladebreakers, vamos regularizar sua situação.

Daichi- Valeu! – dizia com um sorriso largo, porque sentiu que finalmente estava em casa, com sua verdadeira equipe.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Então, para mostrar que eu me importo com vocês. Não irão esperar duas semanas para o próximo capítulo, porque semana que vem eu vou postar novo capítulo, como se costume. Já sabem o motivo do atraso desse, mas demorou, porém finalmente fiquei satisfeita com o capítulo.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos, desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos, beijos e até mais! o/


	74. Novos problemas

**E aí, beleza?**

Então como prometido estou aqui com um novo capítulo, mas continuarei com o cronograma de postar de duas em duas semanas, até para não comprometer a qualidade da fanfic. Para quem não sabe devido a problemas que eu tive e ao maldito/lindo Resident Evil 6, fiz com eu o outro capítulo se atrasasse em uma semana, mas está aqui, seguimos o barco.

Quem tiver interesse leiam as curiosidades, é bom para conhecer o retorno e tal. Dedicado a todos que acompanham o Retorno. E as pessoas que me mandam reviews, porém não tem conta no fanfiction, só me mandem um email ou algum modo para poder responder vocês. Obrigada. Vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** Sabe as Furious Girls? Todos sabem que a personagem Ana e a Sakura já existiam, a Dori também já participou de algumas fanfics, da Adoriga minha irmã de verdade. Porém não é sobre isso e sim sobre as personagens Ruby e Dayse, eu as criei usando como inspiração a Rachel (Ruby) e a Monica (Dayse), do seriado Friends, no qual eu sou muito fã. Para quem não conhece a Rachel é toda glamourosa, diva, ambas gostam de dar em cima de rapazes, sem medo de ser felizes, a diferença entre elas é que a Ruby é infinitamente mais independente que a personagem Rachel, que é mais mimada. Já a Monica, é maníaca por limpezas, perfeiccionista, a diferença é que a Dayse é mais meiga que a personagem do Friends e não é tão competitiva quanto à mesma.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Novos problemas.**

Depois de Daichi voltar para os Bladebreakers. Nesse mesmo tempo Judy ainda trabalhava nos papéis que continha os planos de Voltaire.

Carter- Eu trouxe café. – dá uma xícara para a mulher.

Judy- Obrigada. – toma um gole. – Antes de te atualizar dos fatos, eu quero te pedir desculpas.

Carter- Não precisa se desculpar.

Judy- Eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, sobre você o Kai.

Carter- Não tem problema, como você mesma disse, você não sabia. – abre um leve sorriso.

Judy- Foi difícil? – diz com um tom meio que de curiosidade, Carter a olha. – Ficar longe do seu filho durante tanto tempo? – Carter suspira e volta a analisar os papéis.

Carter- Com certeza, mas teve coisas piores.

Judy- Como assim? – curiosa.

Carter- Tiveram vários, as tentativas constantes de Voltaire de eliminá-lo, quando ele descobriu, só que foi da forma errada.

Judy- Ele deve ter ficado chocado.

Carter- Não, ele ficou furioso mesmo. Aquele momento eu achei que ele nunca iria me perdoar. – volta a sorrir. – Mas agora ele não me evita mais, já consigo conversar com ele.

Judy- Você está fazendo certo, tem que ser paciente. No final, vai acabar tudo bem. - sorri.

Carter- Obrigado. – um fica olhando para o outro. – Agora vamos terminar essa análise logo.

Judy- Certo. – eles continuam seu serviço. Nesse mesmo tempo Ray e Kai ainda estavam conversando.

Tyson- Kai, preciso falar com você. – recupera o fôlego.

Ray- Vou deixar vocês a sós.

Tyson- Valeu Ray. – diz para o amigo que sai logo em seguido. – Eu descobri o que você queria falar comigo? É sobre o Carter não é? – ao ver a reação do Kai, ele sabia que tinha acertado. – No que posso ajudar?

Kai- Sinceramente, não sei mais se quero falar com você. – se levanta.

Tyson- O quê? Não, agora você vai me falar, mas primeiro uma pergunta. – fala curioso, Kai só o encara. – Porque quis falar comigo? – Kai suspira.

Kai- Porque eu me lembrei da sua relação com o seu pai, no primeiro campeonato que participamos como Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Ah sim... – diz num tom triste. – Mas o que tu quer?

Kai- Queria saber como é... – meio envergonhado. – Esse negócio de pai e filho.

Tyson- Cara sinceramente, não é assim um negócio. Eu quando me encontro com meu pai, eu me sinto bem perto dele. Não tem um jeito certo. – olha estranho para o Kai. – Mas porque isso agora? – curioso.

Kai- Eu, meio que decidi, que vou tentar me acertar de vez com o Carter.

Tyson- Finalmente! – grita alegre. – Poxa vida, demorou ein? – começa a rir, Kai ao ver o Tyson rindo, revira os olhos e ia saindo, mas Tyson o puxa de novo. – Espera Kai, agora falando sério. – para de rir. – Pela primeira vez eu vejo você fazendo algo por alguém, sério. O Carter ele deu várias e várias provas que é um bom pai, ele correu atrás de você, mesmo quando você o desprezava. – Tyson suspira. – Você não sabe, mas muitos aqui, incluindo eu, tem inveja de você.

Kai- O quê? – estranhou aquilo.

Tyson- É verdade, quando você foi assaltado na china, quando ficou doente na Rússia, ele ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo. Eu senti inveja de você, porque enquanto o Carter estava o tempo todo ao seu lado, eu fiquei doente e meu pai não sabe, até hoje se duvidar.

Kai- Achei que você tinha a família perfeita.

Tyson- Nada é perfeito, mas quando ele aparece, eu me sinto bem, quero ficar perto dele. – abre um leve sorriso. – Mas comece a dar valor para o Carter, para começar chame-o de pai. Isso não vai fazer você parecer menos descolado que antes. Hehehehehehe... – tira sarro de novo. – Ah, o mesmo vale para o senhor Dickinson, eu sei que você já o respeitava, mas não como avô. Acho que também está na hora, até porque o senhor Dickinson não é mais jovem, digo na idade, porque de vigor meu deus, dá até inveja.

Kai- Você tem razão, só não sei como fazer isso.

Tyson- Não tem plano, como eu te disse, não tem um jeito certo para fazer. – coloca a mão no ombro do amigo. – Foi um bom começo quando você conversa com eles, faça isso com mais frequência, depois dos treinos, depois das lutas. Deixe eles te conhecer, claro que não vão gostar muito, porque você sempre será um mala.

Kai- Idiota. – empurra Tyson, que dava risada. – Mas obrigado.

Tyson- Beleza. Agora vamos, você e o Ray tem que saber de uma coisa que aconteceu. – os dois saem do local. Voltando a Judy e a Carter que faziam todas as analises.

Carter- Veja isso, eles estão fazendo feras bits a partir das originais, foi assim que nasceu a Black Legatos. – mostra um esquema. – E a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Black Dranzer.

Judy- Meu Deus... – olha os dados. – Não só isso, DNA da Black Dranzer foi extraído para que pudesse fabricar essas feras bit. –

Carter- Isso me faz pensar numa coisa, eles querem fazer um exército de feras bit. Certo?

Judy- Sim, porque a pergunta.

Carter- E se Baphomet nunca matou essas feras bit e sim as capturou.

Judy- Porque diz isso? – estranhando.

Carter- Veja isso. – mostra alguns esquemas. – Eles não fizeram Baphomet com tanto poder para matar uma fera bit.

Judy- O que Voltaire iria fazer com essas feras bit, se até então elas estavam escondidas. – pegou um esquema que estava ao lado de Carter, dá uma folhada nos papéis. – Eu pensaria que ele estaria fazendo feras bit sombrias a partir do DNA delas.

Carter- Não, se não eles teriam capturado também os lutadores.

Judy- Temos que descobrir o que eles estão fazendo com as feras bit e se elas fora destruídas ou capturadas, porque Voltaire pode ter mudado esse esquema facilmente.

Carter- Tem isso também. – nisso Max e Kenny aparecem.

Kenny- Eu vim ajudar vocês, tenho um bom tempo até amanhã, que vai ser dia da luta dos Bladebreakers.

Judy- Max como você está? – afaga os cabelos do filho.

Max- Estou bem. – diz num tom estranho. – E vocês?

Judy- Estamos vendo algumas análises das feras bit sombrias.

Carter- Kenny, que bom que você veio, eu e a Doutora Judy estávamos vendo sobre a força de Baphomet, queria que você fizesse uma profunda análise sobre essa fera bit, já que você entende.

Kenny- Claro. Porque se descobrirmos a fonte de força dessa fera bit, podemos descobrir como detê-la, não só Baphomet, mas como todas as outras.

Carter- Exato. – pega alguns papéis e entrega para o menino.

Judy- Temos que ver esses chips ainda, eles mudaram, precisamos saber o que está acontecendo. – pega outros papéis.

Max- Tem algo que posso ajudar vocês? – se aproxima da mãe.

Judy- Na verdade sim, junta aqueles papéis e coloque numa pasta, por favor.

Max- Certo. – empilhava a papelada, mas não tirava os olhos da mãe.

Kenny- Olha isso, senhor Carter, senhora Judy. – mostra uns papéis. – Eles estão fazendo as feras bit sombrias conforma a necessidade do lutador.

Carter- Mas o que tem? – estranhando.

Kenny- Sim, por isso surgiu Black Legatos, já que o Rhaian tinha conhecimento sobre sua antiga fera bit, porém a Black Legatos se descontrolou, não obedecia totalmente o lutador.

Judy- É verdade, mas temos que ver o porque dessa fera bit se descontrolou desse jeito.

Kenny- Eu tenho uma teoria.

Carter- Fale pequeno gênio. – Carter e Judy se aproximam de Kenny.

Kenny- Eu também estava procurando entender essa fera bit, porém eu tenho os dados de um lutador que conseguiu controlar uma fera bit desse gênero.

Carter- Quem?

Judy- Kai? – Kenny concorda. – Será que ele pode ter algum envolvimento com a fera bit?

Kenny- Acredito que não, mas tem o fato que o Kai tem o que é preciso para controlar esse tipo de fera bit, precisamos saber como é o treinamento que ele fez na abadia e quando teve a Black Dranzer pela primeira vez.

Carter- Porque eu to com o pressentimento de que isso não pode ser boa coisa.

Judy- Como assim? – não entendendo.

Carter- Eles podem querer usar o Kai, como soldado novamente.

Judy- Temos que dobrar a segurança, não só para ele, mas para a proteção de todos os lutadores. – enquanto os três conversavam, Max só fica observando, algo incomodava, sem querer acaba tirando a sua concentração e derruba a papelada no chão.

Max- Desculpe. – foi recolher, os outros ajudam.

Carter- Não precisa se desculpar. – sorri para o loiro, mas estranha porque Max o encarava de um jeito estranho. – Está tudo bem?

Max- Está sim. – fala sério.

Judy- Tem certeza? – pergunta preocupada. – Se quiser podemos ir tomar um ar.

Max- Não precisa, estou bem. – todos notam uma certa seriedade do loiro, algo estava incomodando ele.

Kenny- O que está acontecendo Max? – preocupado também.

Max- Nada, eu disse que estou bem. – abre um leve sorriso. – Eu vi que estou apenas atrapalhando vocês, então vou sair... – sai da sala.

Judy- Max. – chama ele, mas o jovem não volta, no corredor Max estava com uma feição brava.

Max- _**Não é justo isso. **_– pensa triste. – _**Preciso falar com meu pai. **_– sai do local. No dia seguinte, Kai e Ray já foram atualizados sobre o retorno do Daichi, porém o foco era a equipe legião que estava a caminho dos vestiários porque era luta contra os Bladebreakers, valendo vaga nas finais.

Brooklyn- Gente, vão indo na frente, eu preciso falar com alguém antes.

Valentina- Quer que eu vá com você? – diz um bocado preocupada.

Brooklyn- Que isso, não se preocupe. É algo rápido, logo me encontro com vocês. – vai na direção oposta. No caminho encontra Suzy, que estava com a bagagens nas mãos. – Para onde está indo? – pergunta a Suzy.

Suzy- Estou indo pra casa.

Brooklyn- Então o Daichi voltou para os Bladebreakers?

Suzy- Quem sabe eles unidos, ficam mais fortes para salvar o Rhaian. – ainda estava triste.

Brooklyn- Mas você viu ele, não tinha nenhum chip. – tentando convencer a menina.

Suzy- Mas ele nunca foi assim e tem aquela fera bit, o que aconteceu com a verdadeira Legatos? Eu vou embora, só me resta torcer para eles. – pega as malas e vai indo embora.

Brooklyn- Mas se está preocupada, porque está indo embora?

Suzy- Eu não tenho mais uma equipe e porque eu acredito que os Bladebreakers irão salvar meu amigo.

Brooklyn- Eu sinto muito por você, mas eu desejo boa sorte. – os dois se cumprimentam, a jovem vai até o ponto de táxi para seguir para o aeroporto, porém no meio do caminho um carro preto para na sua frente.

Rhaian- Como vai Suzy? – os Dark Knights saem do carro.

Suzy- Rhaian, o que você quer? – se assustando.

Rhaian- Um duelo, o vencedor leva tudo. – sorri.

Suzy- Não Rhaian.

Brooklyn- Já chega, deixa ela em paz! – o ruivo entra na frente da menina.

Rhaian- Tudo bem, podem vir os dois, seria interessante ter Zeus na minha nova coleção. – prepara a beyblade, só que eles estavam sendo vigiados, porque não era para simplesmente atacar os lutadores e sim para ver como iria se sair a fera bit, que havia relutado um pouco como se não obedecesse o seu mestre.

Voltaire- Analise tudo o que essa fera bit fizer, temos que descobrir o que há de errado com a Black Legatos.

Hiro- Temos que ver se não é problema o lutador, ele está pronto, mas será forte o suficiente para controlar uma fera bit assim?

Voltaire- Só teve uma pessoa que controlou uma fera bit desse modo, porém não tenho interesse no lutador, por isso temos que fazer com que essa fera bit se interaja com qualquer lutador e não apenas um.

Hiro- E como faremos isso?

Voltaire- Como eu já disse, precisamos da Black Dranzer.

Hiro- Senhor, acredito que não é somente da fera bit. – tom que o Hiro falou foi o suficiente para Voltaire entender.

Voltaire- Concordo, assim que os Dark Knights terminarem com a Suzy e o Brooklyn, diga a eles para capturarem o Kai, mas precisamos dele vivo. – via a cena dos seus lutadores na luta.

Hiro- Porém precisamos deixar Charles ocupado, ele irá atrapalhar se souber que Kai estará sob nossa custódia.

Voltaire- Sinceramente, eu não sei mais o que fazer com o Charles, sua obsessão está passando dos limites.

Hiro- Mas não entendo o castigo que Reaper acabou sofrendo.

Voltaire- Não admito traições. Charles é muito fiel, por isso ele tem Baphomet, porém nunca foi isso que ele realmente queria.

Hiro- Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Voltaire- Vou dar uma missão a ele, assim ele fica distraído.

Hiro- Mas o que o faria desviar a atenção dele?

Voltaire- Ele foi enganado por outra pessoa, vamos colocar os dois numa zona de confronto. – Enquanto eles conversavam, mas eles não sabiam que Charles ouviu toda a conversa.

Charles- _**Já chega de você ditar as regras, se você quiser o Kai, terá que passar por mim. Vou acabar com dois coelhos com uma cajada só... **_– vai se afastando da sala em que Voltaire e Hiro estavam. – _**Eu te mandarei a cabeça dele Voltaire, porém eu realmente preciso resolver outra coisa primeiro. **_– abre um grande sorriso sádico. – Vou recuperar minha fera bit. – sai do local. Voltando do Beystadium, os Bladebreakers estavam aguardando o parecer do médico para ver o estado de saúde do Max.

Médico- Fico feliz em saber que você seguiu minhas recomendações a risca.

Max- Que ótimo, então já posso lutar agora? – diz empolgado, esquecendo seu incomodo anteriormente.

Médico- Sim senhor. – guarda seus apetrechos.

Ray- Bem, o Brooklyn vai querer lutar contra você Kai, então só sobre uma vaga.

Tyson- Que tal o Daichi?

Kai- Mas ele é dos Meteoros. – diz sério.

Daichi- Poxa Kai, achei que você não ia encrencar com isso.

Tyson- Ignora ele. – fala para o Daichi. – Você pode lutar.

Ray- Sim, demorou, mas você finalmente descobriu que seu lugar é com a gente.

Kai- Ah sim, agora que estamos na semifinal você quer voltar?

Tyson- Cala a boca Kai! – irritado. – Você sempre foi um Bladebreaker.

Daichi- Valeu galera.

Kenny- Tanto que eu sabia que você voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, então. – abre uma caixa e tira uma beyblade da cor roxa. – Essa sua nova beyblade vai fortalecer o ataque de serra da Dragoon Strata. – dá a beyblade para o ruivo.

Daichi- Valeu Chief! – diz empolgado.

Ray- E o que a Suzy disse sobre isso? – curioso, porém um bocado preocupado.

Daichi- Ela me pediu para falar com vocês pra voltar, a gente unido podemos salvar o Rhaian.

Kenny- Eu já estava com saudades desse seu vocabulário. – fala sobre o erro de concordância no modo do Daichi falar.

Daichi- O quê? – não entendendo.

Kenny- Deixa pra lá. –

Ray- Mas o que a Suzy vai fazer? – antes do Daichi responder, Tyson pula em Ray.

Tyson- Você tá se importando demais com essa menina. – tirando sarro do chinês.

Ray- Claro que me importo, o amigo dela está lutando ao lado de Voltaire, agora está sem equipe... – quando ia defendendo o seu ponto de vista, Kai o interrompe.

Kai- Sei, conta outra. Você está se importando com ela, porque ela te deu um fora.

Ray- É mentira.

Kai- É verdade. – fala sério.

Ray- Não tenho que dar nenhuma satisfação para vocês. – se irritando com os amigos.

Tyson- Ele tá ficando bravinho. Hehehehehehe... – dava risada da cara do amigo.

Ray- Ah, vão catar coquinho. – sai irritado, os amigos só davam risadas. No Beystadium.

Dj- Bela tarde a todos os fãs de beyblade. – a torcida mais uma vez estava fazendo sua parte, gritando, cantando, torcendo. – Vamos com a luta da semi-final, Bladebreakers contra a equipe Legião.

Aj- Irado, será que veremos uma revanche aqui? Na verdade uma _trivanche_.

Brad- Trivanche?

Aj- Sim, a terceira revanche, primeiro o vitorioso Brooklyn, depois o Kai, agora quem mais?

Brad- Claro... – meio indignado. – Mas voltando ao importante, se for pelo lado dos Bladebreakers, o Kai está em ótima forma e pronto para o Brooklyn. Já o Legião, não vemos nem o Brooklyn... cadê ele?

Aj- É verdade, tem que ter acontecido algo muito importante para o Brooklyn faltar a sua luta.

Dj- Vamos com a primeira luta, que será Max dos Bladebreakers contra Eldar do Legião. – a torcida grita e aplaude. – Vamos apresentar o sempre querido Max!

Brad- Pelo que eu soube ele estava debilitado ultimamente, será que ele melhorou o suficiente para lutar?

Aj- Não sei, mas ele vai contar com a grande ajuda da fera bit Draciel!

Dj- E agora apresentando o misterioso Eldar!

Brad- Esse cara é perigoso, lutou pouco, mas quando lutou foi muito eficaz. Entra pra vencer.

Aj- Sem falar que sua fera bit Behemoth vai colocar ação nessa luta, Max e Draciel estarão com problemas.

Dj- Estão prontos?

Max- Sim! – aponta o lançador com a beyblade para o stadium.

Eldar- Sempre. – mira o lançador.

Dj- 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!

**Fim do capítulo!**

E ACABOU! Como prometido, tenho postado um capítulo. Agora voltarei ao intervalo de duas semanas. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, logo terá mais.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e até mais!

**PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros tentei tirar todos!**


	75. Exergando a verdade

**E aí, beleza?**

Gente, antes de mais nada, esse capítulo está bem mais curto que o de costume, mas eu achei que não tinha mais o que fazer então... não tenho muito o que falar agora, há não ser... Espero que gostem do capítulo, e também da curiosidade e vamos nessa!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** Então, sobre Voltaire. Porque ele é o vilão? Porque não o Bóris ou o Barthez?

Eu vou explicar, eu acredito que o Voltaire sumiu do anime muito sem explicação. Ele jura vingança aos Bladebreakers e principalmente ao Kai, assistam aos episódios "Vitória na derrota" e "A luta final" da primeira temporada, vão saber bem do que eu to falando. Enquanto Bóris fica _tocando o puteiro_ no anime, Voltaire simplesmente vai embora, quando os Demolition Boys foram derrotados. Eu prefiri ele ao invés da _dupla beterraba, _porque Bóris perdeu meu respeito ao se tornar o vilão cômico, no final da temporada G-Revolution. E o Barthez é pelo fato de que eu o acho _uma cópia mal feita _do Bóris.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Enxergando a verdade.**

Estava começando a luta dos Bladebreakers contra a equipe Legião.

Dj- Estão prontos?

Max- Sim! – aponta o lançador com a beyblade para o stadium.

Eldar- Sempre. – mira o lançador.

Dj- 3, 2, 1. LET IT RIP!

Max- Draciel! – lança a beyblade.

Eldar- Behemoth, atacar! – as duas beyblades começam a se golpear, porém devido a Draciel ser mais inclinada para a defesa, logo começa a levar desvantagem na luta.

Max- Draciel, se prepare porque o caldo vai engrossar.

Eldar- Ataque rápido agora! – Behemoth começa a atacar Draciel. – agora ataque com força! – a beyblade começa a se afastar e começa a dar golpes fortíssimos na beyblade que começa a cambalear.

Tyson- Max! – grita preocupado.

Max- Eu estou bem. – continua concentrado na luta. – Draciel, muralha da água agora! – a grande tartaruga sai da beyblade, uma gigantesca parede de água se forma envolta de Draciel e Max.

Eldar- Acha mesmo que isso vai te proteger?

Max- Se tem uma coisa que eu acredito, é que o melhor ataque é a defesa – diz confiante.

Eldar- Lamento discordar! – sorri. – Behemoth, continue atacando, não pare! – continuava atacado. Mas enquanto isso Brooklyn estava no combate contra Rhaian, Daniel e Reaper.

Rhaian- Vamos! – diz para Daniel, que correm em direção de Brooklyn e Suzy.

Brooklyn- Se proteja Suzy! – grita para a menina que estava nitidamente espantada pela frieza de Rhaian. – Podem vir, seus covardes! – lança a beyblade. – Zeus, se prepare.

Daniel- Sabe o que fazer Rhaian. – diz sério.

Rhaian- Sim, como o mestre mandou. – lança a beyblade. – Black Legatos! – grita, porém por mais que fizesse certinho, a fera bit não respondia. – De novo não!

Brooklyn- O que está havendo? – estranhou. – É minha chance... REI DAS TREVAS! – grita para Zeus, mas sua beyblade é impedida pela beyblade de Daniel.

Daniel- Não comigo aqui! Cresil, ataque esse maldito!

Rhaian- Black Legatos, me obedeça sua miserável! – fala com raiva.

Daniel- Não adianta, esqueça a fera bit! Ataque! – ordena Daniel.

Rhaian- Droga! Mas eu sou mais que o suficiente para acabar com você! – as duas beyblades vão para cima de Zeus, porém o que acaba pegando todos de surpresa é que Reaper entra na frente de Brooklyn e Suzy, com o intuito de defendê-los.

Daniel- O que está fazendo? – diz surpreso.

Reaper- Finalmente eu percebi, Voltaire irá nos descartar assim que conseguir o que quer. – diz sério.

Daniel- Como pode pensar isso do nosso mestre? – indignado.

Reaper- Desde que ele ficou com esse joguinho com o Charles, uma hora quer eliminá-lo, outra ele é o favorito. Simplesmente somos apenas peões nesse jogo.

Daniel- Reaper, repense, se ficar contra nós...

Reaper- Repense você, o que aconteceu? Desde quando você foi tão cego?

Daniel- Nada, só percebi que estamos do lado vencedor, ele irá nos levar a vitória.

Reaper- Não, eu sei que aconteceu mais alguma coisa.

Brooklyn- Desculpe interromper. – diz com cinismo. – Mas por um acaso, você irá nos ajudar?

Reaper- Não, mas... – olha sério. – Eu irei destruir Voltaire.

Daniel- Sinto muito Reaper, mas se está contra Voltaire, está contra todos nós. – ordena que o beyblade avance em Reaper, que se defendia muito bem dos ataques.

Reaper- Daniel, ele irá nos matar.

Daniel- Mentira! – pega a beyblade e lança de novo, mas não em Reaper e nem em Brooklyn, mas sim no primeiro alvo, Suzy.

Suzy- Não! – fecha os olhos e se protege como pode.

Brooklyn- Cuidado! – grita desesperado. Quando eles se distraem, Rhaian aproveita um momento único que Reaper baixa a guarda e o atinge na cabeça com a beyblade.

Suzy- Você está bem? – preocupada com Reaper, que estava caído no chão, desmaiado.

Brooklyn- Cuide dele, eu dou um jeito nos outros.

Suzy- Já chega! – grita nervosa. – Chega de fugir! Querem lutar? Vamos lutar então! – irritada, prepara a beyblade. Voltando a luta do Bladebreakers, Max e Draciel estava sendo castigados.

Max- Draciel, aguente, só mais um pouco! – via Draciel levar vários ataques de Behemoth.

Eldar- É o seu fim! Behemoth, acabe com ele agora! – Eldar comandou, porém a fera bit não saiu, mas não por algum problema, foi por ele mesmo. – Esse golpe será o suficiente para acabar com você.

Max- Ledo engano! Draciel ataque maremoto agora! – a grandiosa tartaruga vai com toda a força para cima de Behemoth, as duas beyblade se chocam uma contra a outra de modo muito voraz, mas a de Eldar acaba saindo da cuia.

Dj- Acabou!

Brad- Que luta, que vitória do Max! – fala empolgado.

Aj- Nem me fale, porque Eldar estava atacando de todos os lados.

Max- Boa luta. – estende a mão para Eldar.

Eldar- Obrigado. – cumprimenta. – Você é um bom lutador.

Max- Valeu. – sorri.

Eldar- Sério. – encara o menino. – Eu sempre achei que vocês eram o tipo de equipe que se sustentavam apenas pelo nome.

Max- Mas ultimamente todos pensam assim, então não te julgo. Fico feliz que mudou de ideia.

Eldar- Se seus amigos tiverem a mesma determinação que você, eu vou finalmente entender o porquê vocês foram campeões. – sorri.

Max- Cara, obrigado mesmo! – abre um largo sorriso, logo em seguida cada um volta para sua equipe.

Tyson- Você foi incrível Max! – diz feliz.

Ray- Foi incrível.

Max- E quem vai lutar agora?

Daichi- Agora é eu!

Ray- Eu só estranho que o Brooklyn ainda não chegou, ele estava esperando por essa luta.

Daichi- É mas vai que ele achou melhor não lutar, por que querendo ou não, ele ficou bem maluco quando perdeu para o Kai a primeira vez.

Tyson- Daichi! – repreende.

Daichi- Mas eu menti? – estranhando.

Tyson- Deixa pra lá, vai pra sua luta!

Kenny- Essa nova beyblade é a mesma base, daquela que lutamos no campeonato da Bega.

Daichi- Deixa comigo.

Kenny- Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu te falo.

Daichi- Beleza! – vai até o stadium.

Dj- E vamos com a segunda luta, Daichi dos Bladebreakers contra Ellun da equipe Legião. – a galera vibra bastante, já que depois de muito tempo Daichi finalmente ajuda. – Agora vamos apresentar o sempre enérgico Daichi!

Brad- Esse é da velha guarda, estava na equipe Meteoros, porém ele e nós sempre soubemos que o lugar dele é com os Bladebreakers.

Aj- Com certeza e a Dragoon Strata está para mostrar que não importa em qual equipe, vai usar todas as forças para vencer.

Dj- Agora apresentando o irmão também misterioso quanto, Ellun.

Brad- Ellun não é de muitos amigos, mas quando se trata de sua equipe ele dá o sangue.

Aj- E sua fera bit Leviathan vai dar trabalho para Tyson, porque eles chegaram para serem campeões.

Dj- Estão prontos? – os dois lutadores apontam os lançadores para cuia. – 3, 2, 1... Let it rip!

Daichi- Dragoon Strata!

Ellun- Let it rip! – as duas beyblades são lançadas na cuia, Leviathan já estava girando em volta da beyblade de Daichi. – Não se preocupe, isso será rápido. – diz confiante. – Leviathan, atacar agora! – a fera bit sai da beyblade, um grande dragão d'água.

Daichi- O que é isso? – se assusta.

Kenny- Leviathan, um dragão do mar. – mexia em seu notebook. – Daichi, as chances são pequenas, mas tem um jeito certo de atacar.

Daichi- Por quê? – estranhando.

Kenny- Por quê ele não está usando toda a sua força.

Daichi- Espera, ele está me subestimando? – diz irritado.

Ellun- Nada pessoal Daichi, mas eu sei que não preciso de muita força para te vencer.

Daichi- Ah é? Vamos ver então! – grita irritado. – Dragoon Strata, ataque de serra agora! – a fera bit sai da beyblade e rapidamente ataca Leviathan.

Ellun- Você não vai me vencer. – diz sério.

Daichi- Você vai ver se eu sou tão fraco quanto pensa! – a beyblade de Daichi ataca cada vez mais forte.

Ellun- Você é bom, mas isso não é o suficiente. Leviathan! – começa a contratacar Dragoon Strata. Porém voltando ao Brooklyn e Suzy, que havia decidido entrar na luta.

Suzy- Para o Reaper ter se voltado contra Voltaire, algo está muito errado.

Rhaian- O que você pode fazer? – fala em tom de cinismo.

Suzy- Vou deter vocês, nem que para isso eu tenha que derrotá-lo.

Rhaian- Pago para ver! – quando ia começar o embate entre amigos, Daniel recua.

Daniel- Vamos embora.

Rhaian- O quê? – não acreditando.

Daniel- Perdemos um da nossa equipe e sua fera bit não está respondendo.

Rhaian- Mas... – tentando argumentar.

Daniel- Vamos! – diz autoritário.

Rhaian- Nos veremos em breve. – eles saem do local.

Brooklyn- Malditos! – ia atrás.

Suzy- Não, deixe eles. Precisamos ajudar o Reaper! – amparando o jovem desacordado. Quando os Dark Knight já estavam longe.

Rhaian- E o Reaper?

Daniel- Acredito que não precisamos nos preocupar com ele. – sorri. Agora voltando em definitivo para a luta.

Daichi- Você também é bom, mas enquanto você não se entregar totalmente numa luta, jamais será um campeão.

Ellun- Eu não gosto de demonstração desnecessária de poder.

Daichi- Desnecessário? Olha a asneira que você está falando! – fala irritado. – Cada oponente seu vai exigir o seu melhor.

Ellun- E desde quando você aprendeu isso? – com desdém.

Daichi- Desde que eu virei um Bladebreaker! – sorri. – Dragon! – rapidamente a beyblade girava muito rápido e por onde passava cortava a cuia, até atingir Leviathan, que para de girar.

Ellun- Não pode ser! – dizia assustado.

Daichi- Isso é para você aprender a não subestimar seu adversário! – irritado.

Dj- Acabou! – a galera inteira grita.

Brad- E os Bladebreakers venceram mais uma!

Aj- Se eles vencerem os temidos Dark Knight, terão sua vaga garantida no campeonato final!

Dj- Agora fica a critério se a equipe Legião farão a última luta.

Valentina- Vamos sair daqui, precisamos procurar o Brooklyn.

Malcolm- Não acredito que ele não apareceu, logo na luta que ele tanto queria. – indignado.

Eldar- Se ele não apareceu na luta, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Valentina- Vamos! – eles saem do stadium.

Dj- Então isso significa que os Bladebreakers estão nas finais! – a torcida inteira aplaude de pé.

Kenny- Gente, eu sei que deveríamos comemorar, mas fiquei preocupado com a ausência do Brooklyn, espero que não tenha acontecido nada de mal.

Daichi- É a luta de vocês ficará para uma próxima. – olha para o Kai.

Kai- Quero mais que ele se dane. – diz indiferente.

Ray- Kai, o que é isso? Achei que depois desses anos, você iria ao menos respeitá-lo.

Kai- Não, eu odeio ele, se ele morresse não iria fazer a mínima diferença.

Tyson- Oh Kai! Não diga uma coisa dessas! – fala irritado.

Kenny- Gente, vamos mudar de assunto. – tentando apaziguar o ambiente.

Daichi- Só tenho uma pergunta. O que vamos fazer nos Estados Unidos se conseguirmos essa vaga?

Tyson- Depois a gente vê isso.

Kai- É muito fácil falar _nós _agora. – os outros Bladebreakers riram, por causa da implicância novamente.

Daichi- Cara sério, já tá enchendo o saco! Vai ficar jogando na minha cara até quando? – se irritando.

Kai- Eu já disse, até quando eu quiser.

Daichi- Credo Kai, tem vezes que eu... – estava bravo. – Argh! – grita de raiva, os demais Bladebreakers, com exceção de Kai, só riam. Logo após essa luta, senhor Dickinson, Carter e Judy estavam saindo do camarote onde acompanharam toda a luta.

Sr. Dickinson- Não acredito que só mais essa final e mais um campeonato, para finalmente vir as finais.

Carter- Até hoje eu não entendo. – diz questionador.

Sr. Dickinson- O que você não entende?

Carter- Voltaire está solto por aí, como esse campeonato não foi cancelado, assim evitaria que os lutadores ficassem expostos ao perigo desse jeito.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas não entendo, o que você esperava? Uma guerra?

Carter- Já estamos em guerra, ela começou na China, quando o Kai foi atacado por Voltaire.

Sr. Dickinson- Os Bladebreakers já salvaram o mundo, foi através dos campeonatos de beyblade, no qual você tanto despreza. – em tom sério. – Cada um usa as armas que tem, nós usamos as beyblades, não é só os Bladebreakers, mas tem várias equipes com potencial. Se vencermos os Dark Knights, Voltaire está em grande desvantagem.

Carter- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – discordando.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu conheço Voltaire, eu sei do que ele é capaz, você mesmo esse tempo todo comigo, ainda não entende o poder das feras bit. – olha para o filho. Quando ia continuar seu argumento, Suzy entra de supetão no escritório.

Suzy- Senhor Dickinson, preciso falar com o senhor! – diz desesperada.

Sr. Dickinson- O que houve? – preocupado.

Suzy- Preciso que vocês me acompanhem. – os adultos vão seguindo Suzy até um quarto de hotel, lá eles encontram Brooklyn, que estava de pé. E Reaper que estava na cama desacordado.

Judy- Meu Deus, ele está bem? – se aproxima do jovem.

Suzy- Eu não sei, mas eu fui atacada, graças ao Brooklyn e ao Reaper, eu estou bem.

Brooklyn- Reaper se voltou contra Voltaire. – fala direto. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele atacou a própria equipe.

Sr. Dickinson- Precisamos manter esse menino sob proteção, pode ser capaz que Voltaire queira vir atrás dele.

Carter- Pode deixar comigo, eu o vigio.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu irei ligar para um médico. – sai do quarto. Carter olha para o jovem que estava desacordado.

Carter- Até onde vai o limite desse velho louco? – se referindo a Voltaire.

Judy- Ninguém sabe, mas sabemos o porque o campeonato deve continuar, essa é nossa chance de derrotar a equipe de Voltaire, até para resgatar Rhaian e Daniel que ainda estão sob guarda dele.

Carter- Esses jovens não merecem esse fardo. – sério. – Não é justo eles entrarem nessa batalha.

Judy- Se eles não quisessem, já teriam desistido. Eles sabem o que está em jogo, faz muito tempo que o beyblade era apenas um campeonato.

Carter- Mesmo assim...

Judy- Para o beyblade e o mundo ficarem a salvo, eles tem que vencer Voltaire. – encara Carter. – Eles farão a parte deles, nós faremos a nossa. Terminar de analisar o plano deles e detê-los, antes que mais lutadores caiam nas armadilhas daquele lunático.

Carter- Entendo. – suspira. – Temos que agir rápido. Podem dizer que o futuro depende deles, mas eles não irão carregar esse fardo, não sozinhos. – sai do quarto.

**Fim do capítulo. **

Então foi isso, realmente foi mais curtinho, mas espero que tenham curtido, foi feito com carinho.

Mas é isso, beijos e até mais!

PS: Desculpe pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


	76. A verdade sobre Reaper

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, desculpem pela demora, mas ultimamente andei meio adoentada, nesse feriadão digo. Ainda não estou 100%, mas pelo menos terminei o capítulo. Acho que é só, vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** A curiosidade é sobre a luta do Kai versus Tyson. Sinceramente, eu não gostava muito do Tyson na época, claro que o fanatismo do Kai era grande e tals, só que assisti de novo e de novo o anime e mudei minha opinião sobre o Tyson, não sobre a luta, mas voltando ao assunto. Eu fiz que Kai entregasse a luta, porque simplesmente ele estava arrasador em todo o campeonato, não só no campeonato, mas como na temporada toda. Achei que Kai até poderia perder a luta, mas não como perdeu, mas a luta foi foda isso é fato. Mas é isso, eu acho que o Kai merecia ter sido o campeão até porque na temporada G-Revolution ele perde apenas 3 vezes: Uma para o Daichi e de propósito; Uma para o Tyson e uma para o Brooklyn.

Até podem falar, mas Kai não entregaria uma luta. Entregaria sim, dependo das circunstancias.

**Divirtam-se! **

**A verdade sobre Reaper.**

Depois de alguns momentos turbulados, finalmente o clima que rodeava, os Bladebreakers apenas, então aproveitaram para tirar um descanso, com exceção do Daichi.

Tyson- É só comigo ou parece que tá uma paz... – olhando a paisagem das praias brasileiras.

Ray- Parece que desde que Charles se foi, tudo ficou mais leve.

Max- Mas ainda tem os Dark Knights. Sem falar que Voltaire está por aí.

Tyson- Nem me preocupo, vamos vencê-los. – diz confiante. – E acabar com o plano desse bandido.

Max- Com certeza! – sorri.

Ray- Depois disso, finalmente o campeonato será apenas o beyblade e não um meio de dominação do mundo.

Kenny- Infelizmente, não poderemos salvar as feras bit que foram destruídas.

Tyson- Você tem razão... isso dói. – com tom de lamento.

Kenny- Mas podemos evitar que mais feras bit sejam destruídas nesse tempo.

Ray- Sem falar nessas feras bit sombrias.

Kenny- E o que aconteceu com o Rhaian. Temos um longo caminho adiante.

Tyson- Não querendo falar nada, mas temos experiência de sobra, sobre o poder dessa fera bit.

Kenny- Mas o que me incomoda é que sabemos que há algo errado com o Rhaian, mas não sabemos o que é!

Max- Ele não tem chip.

Kenny- Gente, se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria de passar mais um tempo analisando os dados junto com a doutora Judy e o senhor Carter.

Tyson- Que isso, nem precisa perguntar.

Kenny- Não se preocupem, eu vou continuar ajudando no beyblade com vocês, mas tem algo me incomodando muito nesse caso.

Ray- Fica tranquilo. – compreensivo.

Kenny- Então eu vou indo. Nos encontraremos daqui algumas horas para o treino de hoje.

Tyson- Beleza!

Max- Eu vou com você, Kenny. – diz prontamente, mas era mais do que óbvio que Max estava incomodado com alguma coisa também.

Tyson- Você está legal cara? – preocupado com o loiro.

Max- Nada, eu só quero ajudar. Esse situação toda...

Tyson- Beleza, qualquer coisa fale com a gente.

Max- Valeu cara! – sorri. – Vamos Kenny?

Kenny- Sim. Até mais! – os dois saem. E ficam Kai, Ray e Tyson lá, mas logo em seguida Daichi aparece e parecia importante, porque veio gritando.

Daichi- GALERA! GALERA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR! – chega perto dos meninos e recupera o fôlego que perdeu na corrida.

Tyson- O que aconteceu?

Daichi- Os Dark Knights atacaram a Suzy.

Ray- Nossa, mas ela está bem? – preocupado ao ouvir o nome da menina.

Daichi- Sim, porque ela teve duas ajudas, uma é do Brooklyn. – dizia euforico.

Tyson- Por isso ele não compareceu a luta.

Daichi- Agora vem a bomba. Adivinhem quem foi a outra pessoa.

Kai- Fale de uma vez! – autoritário.

Daichi- Grosso. – indignado, mas voltou ao que interessava. – Reaper se voltou contra Voltaire. Dizem que ele entrou na frente do Brooklyn e da Suzy e quis defender eles. Só que Reaper levou a pior e tá desmaiado até agora.

Tyson- Nossa, acho que é melhor falarmos com ele, vai que ele sabe de alguma coisa a mais.

Kai- Isso não é bom.

Ray- Como assim Kai?

Kai- Eu não sei... isso tudo é muito estranho.

Ray- Bem, temos que ficar atentos, assim que ele acordar, nós temos que falar com ele. – enquanto eles ainda decidem, quando irão "interrogar" Reaper. Dori que caminhava pelo hotel encontra com Elétri, esse que não perde tempo, já vai encontrar com a menina.

Elétri- Dori, meu anjinho. – se aproxima. – Que luta ein? Agora que tive a oportunidade de te dar os parabéns.

Dori- Obrigada Elétri. – sorri.

Elétri- E que tal um sorvete, para comemorarmos?

Dori- Sabe de uma coisa, eu aceito. – Elétri abre um grande sorriso, quando saem e estão conversando tranquilamente, enquanto desfrutam da sobremesa gelada.

Elétri- Então minha princesa, eu sei que você não é dessas, mas que tal um dia a gente sair... você escolhe. Eu vou até no bingo se tu quiser...

Dori- Eu peço desculpas. – diz um pouco sem jeito.

Elétri- Por quê? – não entendeu.

Dori- Por quê eu te julguei mal, achei que você era um desses malucos.

Elétri- Mas eu sou meio retardado mesmo. Hehehehehehe.

Dori- Mas você é uma boa pessoa, por mais que eu esteja maluca, mas eu realmente acreditei quando, vocês ajudaram Ana.

Elétri- Não precisa se desculpar não.

Dori- Mas mesmo assim.

Elétri- Então fazemos assim, um cinema e tá tudo quites. – num tom pilantra.

Dori- Então, eu...

Daniel- Eu temo que ela vai ter que recusar. – Daniel e Rhaian aparecem.

Elétri- O que vocês querem, seus bichinhas? – se coloca a frente de Dori.

Rhaian- Ela venceu um dos nossos, vamos ver como se sai contra nós dois.

Daniel- E acho melhor você ficar fora disso, sua árvore de natal ambulante. – estava com uma feição séria.

Elétri- Só meus irmãos podem me chamar assim! – prepara a beyblade. – E não vou deixar você chegar perto dela!

Próto- E não deixarei que ofendam meu irmão. – Próto e Neutrez aparecem e se preparam.

Neutrez- Vão nos encarar assim mesmo?

Rhaian- Vocês não são o suficiente para nos vencer. – Rhaian e Daniel se preparam.

Daniel- Encarem os fatos, vocês não podem nos vencer, se não quiserem perder suas feras bit, nos entregue a menina. – o tom de voz era frio, quase que robótico.

Elétri- Seu tarado de merda, eu vou acabar com você! – dizia furioso.

Rhaian- Como é corajoso! – cínico.

Daniel- Vamos acabar com eles, mas não machuque a Dori. – diz para Rhaian.

Rhaian- Certo. – quando iam lançar a beyblade, eles levam vários golpes pelas costas.

Dayse- Fiquem longe! – eram as Furious, com exceção de Ana.

Próto- Agora somos o suficiente para vocês, até mais.

Sakura- Se a Dori venceu um de vocês, todos nós, iremos fazer um estrago em vocês.

Ruby- Querendo ou não, agora são sete contra dois. – abre um leve sorriso. Rhaian e Daniel olham em volta e veem que estão cercados.

Daniel- Vamos embora.

Rhaian- O quê? – não acreditando, porque para o Rhaian eles poderiam encaram essa batalha.

Daniel- Se perdermos, o que dirá ao mestre Voltaire? – falava sério.

Rhaian- Mas podemos vencê-los, eles são patéticos. – dizia indignado.

Daniel- Me obedeça, vamos sair daqui. – diz num tom ríspido. Quando ia andar, Ana atira a beyblade e por pouco não acerta os pés do jovem.

Ruby- Acha mesmo que vai ser assim? – furiosa. – Eu to de saco cheio de vocês, está na hora de acabar com isso!

Daniel- Quer complicar? Que assim seja! – lança sua beyblade contra Logus, mas a beyblade de Neutrez entra na briga.

Neutrez- Acabou o reinadinho de vocês.

Daniel- Querem mesmo lutar?

Ruby- Acham mesmo que são o suficiente para nos vencer? – falava com tom de raiva.

Próto- Vamos acabar com isso! – todos preparam as beyblades.

Todos- Let it rip! – todas as beyblades vão para cima dos Dark Knight.

Daniel- Rhaian! – grita para o jovem que se aproxima de Daniel, que joga uma granada de luz no chão e acabam sumindo.

Sakura- Covarde! – grita furiosa.

Neutrez- Da próxima nós pegamos ele. – Elétri vai até Dori.

Elétri- Você está bem?

Dori- Sim, obrigada. – dá um beijo no rosto do punk. – Então, quando vamos no cinema? – abre um leve sorriso. Elétri olha para os irmão com uma cara "e duvidavam do meu charme".

Enquanto isso Reaper ainda estava sendo tratado por um médico, acompanhado por Sr. Dickinson.

Sr. Dickinson- E como ele está? – estava preocupado.

Médico- Ele está bem, na verdade o golpe que sofreu não o machucou muito, foi mais superficial, porém acho melhor levá-lo ao hospital.

Sr. Dickinson- Cuide dele, enquanto eu chamo uma ambulância. – ia saindo, mas olha para Reaper que estava desmaiado. – Pobre rapaz, não se preocupe, irei cuidar de você. – sai do quarto, enquanto o médico estava guardando suas coisas, estava tão distraído que não reparou que não viu Reaper acordar, quando foi notar.

Reaper- Quieto! – dá um golpe forte na cabeça do doutor que acaba desmaiando. Rapidamente sai do quarto e vai até ao quarto dos Bladebreakers. – _**Só espero que a Black Dranzer esteja aqui. **_– começa a revirar o quarto. Enquanto isso no laboratório improvisado, estavam Carter, Judy estavam quase terminando, já que com a ajuda do Kenny, eles conseguiram adiantar boa parte do processo.

Carter- Esse Voltaire é um louco. – dizia indignado.

Judy- Tudo agora está encaixando, se Voltaire conseguir concluir esse planos, todos nós teremos graves problemas.

Kenny- Eu entendi o porque o Kai ficou doente naquela época, mas porque ele daria uma cura para a doença do Tyson?

Max- Gente, eu não estou entendendo nada.

Carter- O seguinte, nós descobrimos que Voltaire está criando uma espécie de... – quando ia mostrar alguns papéis, o loiro se afasta.

Max- Eu não estou falando com você. – diz ríspido, Carter estranha o comportamento do menino.

Judy- Max, que modos são esses? – brava com Max.

Max- Eu conheço bem esse seu tipo. – fala zangado, Carter olhou para Max e abriu um leve sorriso.

Carter- Podemos conversar?

Max- Se quiser pode falar aqui, há não ser que esteja escondendo alguma coisa. – estava ficando irritado. – Mas vou falar com o meu pai, ele vai vir resolver as coisas.

Carter- Ok, então vou ser direto. Não há nada entre sua mãe e eu. – falou sério. – A única relação que temos é profissional. Não precisa ficar enciumado por isso.

Max- Sei. – desconfiado.

Carter- Porque eu mentiria? Max, sua mãe está aqui para analisar o chip, temos o plano de Voltaire ainda, estamos cheio de coisas para fazer. Não tem nada mais do que isso acontecendo entre nós dois. – tentava convencer Max, que estava cedendo, até porque ele não tem pulso tão firme, para ficar zangado por muito tempo.

Max- Acho que me precipitei. – diz sem jeito.

Carter- Não te culpo, você quer proteger sua mãe. – Max sorri, porque sabia que Carter não mentiria.

Max- Me desculpe senhor Carter, eu não deveria... – baixa a cabeça de vergonha.

Carter- Não tem problema. – fala tranquilo.

Judy- Max, precisamos conversar em particular. – ia saindo, sendo seguida por Max. – Vocês dois poderiam terminar? Assim já levamos para o senhor Dickinson. – fala para o Carter e Kenny.

Carter- Ok.

Kenny- Pode deixar com a gente, eu vou terminar de digitalizar, acho que mais alguns minutos nós terminamos.

Judy- Obrigada. – ela sai do quarto.

Max- Pode falar. – Judy o encara. Porém voltando a Reaper, ele finalmente encontrou a fera bit.

Reaper- Finalmente. – tira a Black Dranzer de uma caixa que estava na mochila de Kai. Logo em seguida tira um telefone celular do bolso e entra em contato com Voltaire.

Voltaire- Conseguiu? – fala direto no num tom frio.

Reaper- Sim mestre, só falta o Kai. – estava diferente do Reaper que havia desafiado Voltaire a pouco tempo.

Voltaire- Pode deixar ele comigo.

Reaper- Como queira mestre. – desliga o telefone e sai logo em seguida do quarto. Voltando ao Tyson, Ray, Kai e Daichi, estavam voltando para o hotel, até darem de cara com Ana.

Ana- Kai, preciso falar com você. – de jeito sério.

Kai- fale.

Ana- Em particular. – os Bladebreakers estranham. – Ah não meninos, não é nada, é que eu estou grávida e ele é o pai.

Tyson- O quê? – surpreso.

Ray- Quando isso aconteceu? – assustado.

Ana- To zoando. Hehehehehehehe... – os meninos ficam de cara. – Não é de mais, nao irei roubar o _bofe _de vocês.

Tyson- Idiota. – dá risada. Ana e Kai se afastam,

Kai- O que você quer?

Ana- De retomar meu treinamento.

Kai- Pensei que tivesse treinado com Charles, no tempo em que estava do lado dele.

Ana- Acha que foi o suficiente? Mesmo assim, eu preciso treinar e comecei e melhorar quando você me deu aquele treinamento na Rússia. Preciso mostrar que eu realmente posso ser uma boa lutadora, para esfregar na caras dos idiotas que me subestimam. – Kai a encara. – Eu to pedindo, com o máximo de educação que eu consigo, me ajuda nessa porcaria de beyblade.

Kai- Eu disse que te treinaria, mas terá que ser depois das finais.

Ana- Beleza. – estende a mão. – Estamos combinados?

Kai- Sim. – se cumprimentam. – Nesse mesmo tempo Judy levava Max para uma conversa em particular.

Max- O que quer falar?

Judy- A primeira coisa é que você foi muito injusto e mal educado com o Carter.

Max- Mas mãe... – Judy o interrompe.

Judy- Eu até entendo você ficar com ciúmes, mas você nunca foi mal educado. Eu não te criei para fazer esse tipo de coisa. – fala séria.

Max- Mas eu já pedi desculpas. – num tom de arrependimento pelo o que tinha feito mais cedo.

Judy- Sim, mas você não poderia ter feito isso.

Max- Ok. Mais alguma coisa? – triste pela bronca da mãe.

Judy- Sobre seu pai... – Max a encarou. – Você está mais do que maduro para saber, ele e eu seguimos com nossas vidas.

Max- Quem sabe um dia?

Judy- Max, por favor. Você precisa entender que não deu certo entre seu pai e eu. – dessa vez o menino estranhou.

Max- Porque está me dizendo isso?

Judy- Porque você ainda insiste nisso, nós nos damos bem, somos ótimos amigos, não iremos conviver na mesma casa novamente. – Judy tentava explicar para Max, mas o que conseguiu foi que o filho fechasse a cara.

Max- Agora entendi tudo. – fala sério, mas num tom meio que zangado.

Judy- Max?

Max- Eu achando que tinha que me preocupar com o senhor Carter, sendo que quem quer alguém aqui é você. – começa a ficar irritado.

Judy- Max, o que é isso? – assustada ao ver o filho daquele jeito.

Max- Eu entendi agora, você defendeu ele, porque é você que está interessada no senhor Carter. É isso não é? – Judy só o encara, Max ainda queria uma resposta. Quando Judy ia responder, Carter aparece.

Carter- Desculpe interromper vocês, mas Kenny terminou. Infelizmente não é bom ficar adiando muito.

Judy- Certo. – Carter sai do local, assim que ele sai, Judy encara o filho. – Depois terminamos nossa conversa. – Max e Judy vão para onde estavam Carter e Kenny. No covil do Voltaire, Reaper aparece e entrega o chip a seu mestre.

Reaper- Pronto.

Voltaire- Perfeito. – dá o bit chip a Hiro. – Já sabe o que fazer.

Hiro- Sim, mas ainda precisamos dele.

Voltaire- Deixa ele comigo. – olha para os Dark Knights. – Vão treinar.

Dark Knights- Sim mestre. – assim que saem.

Voltaire- Cuide para que eles continuem obedientes, não quero saber de alguém passando para o "lado do bem".

Hiro- Sim, mas e o Kai? O que pretende fazer?

Voltaire- Isso eu vou resolver com o Charles.

Hiro- Mas o senhor que Charles... – Voltaire o interrompe.

Voltaire- Se tudo der certo, Kai estará em minhas mãos e Charles será finalmente eliminado. – sorri do jeito maléfico. Mais além com os Bladebreakers, com exceção de Max e Kenny, voltaram para o quarto e na hora levaram um susto.

Daichi- Caraca, arrombaram a porta! – entra assustado no quarto, seguido pelos demais.

Ray- Meu Deus, pelo jeito fomos roubados.

Tyson- Mas o que eles queriam?

Daichi- Nossas beyblades! – começa a procurar. – Achei a minha e vocês?

Ray- A Driger está aqui e a Draciel também.

Tyson- A Dragoon está aqui, Kai, e a Dranzer? – preocupado.

Kai- Ela estava comigo antes, mas... – olha uma caixa no chão. – Essa não. – se assusta.

Tyson- O que aconteceu? Sumiu alguma coisa?

Ray- Mas o que eles iriam querer?

Kai- A Black Dranzer.

**Fim do capítulo.**

E foi isso, espero mesmo que tenham gostado, beijos a todos, logo saíra uma one-shot que demorei para fazer, mas vai sair quando eu melhorar.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e até mais!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, realmente tentei tirar todos.


	77. Relativo Pt 01

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, desde o ano passado, piadinha sem graça, que eu não postava nada, mas além do cansaço, era muita coisa a fazer fim de ano, aí complicou. Outra, não gostava dos capítulos que estava saindo, só esse capítulo, foi escrito e reescrito umas 82603 vezes, mas finalmente saiu algo bom, algo descente, algo que me senti bem em escrever e ler.

Peço desculpas a todos que esperavam pelo capítulo do Retorno, mas estou de volta, com força total, só avisando esses próximos capítulo é ação, então para quem curte é um prato cheio.

Então é isso, espero que gostem desse capítulo, o primeiro em 2013, vamos nessa.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** Carter quando foi criado para uma fanfic, antiga demais da conta, mas não era para ser o pai do Kai e sim era para ser alguém que transformou a vida do Kai num inferno, nada dramático e sim comédia pura. Carter no início era estereotipado mesmo, major linha dura, um capitão Nascimento da vida, mas o Carter veio antes. A ideia sobre incluir Carter como o pai do Kai, foi sugerida por uma amiga, minha primeira amiga do fanfiction, que achou que ia ser bacana, lá naquela primeira fanfic. Porém, não foi só isso, o Carter foi um dos poucos OC's meus que eu tenho simpatia, gosto mesmo dele, mas nunca tive uma oportunidade para usá-lo novamente, porém quando pensei no Retorno, na hora veio "preciso usar o Carter". Mas é isso, mais uma curiosidade sobre o retorno.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Relativo. 1° parte.**

Quando os Bladebreakers encontram o quarto todo revirado, eles logo descobriram que a Black Dranzer, que tinha ficado com o Kai após o incidente com o chip, tinha sido roubada.

Tyson- Mas o que eles querem com a Black Dranzer? – não entendendo.

Ray- Não sei, vai ver que é por causa daquela outra fera bit sombria, a Black Legatos.

Tyson- Eles estão fazendo o possível e o impossível com essa fera bit. Sério, até que pontos eles podem chegar.

Daichi- Tá, mas para quê todas essas feras bit, se não tem lutadores? – intrigante.

Kai- Irão achar lutadores, do mesmo jeito que conseguiram o Rhaian, recrutando. – continuava olhando a bagunça. Enquanto isso, Carter, Judy, Max e Kenny estavam no escritório do Dickinson, esperando, logo em seguida ele chega a sala.

Sr. Dickinson- Então, teremos que adiar nossa reunião. – estava apreensivo.

Carter- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, perdemos mais uma lutadora. – fala em tom de pesar.

Judy- Como assim, lutadora? O que houve? – assustada.

Sr. Dickinson- As Furious Girls foram atacadas duas vezes. Na primeira escaparam, porque se uniram com a equipe Necromancia, mas infelizmente...

Judy- Quem foi capturada? Sakura?

Sr. Dickinson- Não. Foi a menina, Dori. – sério.

Carter- Mas o que aconteceu?

Sr. Dickinson- Estavam ela e Sakura, e foram atacadas.

Carter- Onde está a Sakura está?

Sr. Dickinson- No quarto onde ficam as Furious.

Carter- Precisamos ver onde como ela está. – vão até o quarto onde estavam as meninas.

Dayse- Senhor Carter, doutora Judy... entrem. – dizia desanimada.

Judy- Como vocês estão? – preocupada.

Dayse- O que acha? – triste. – Não quero ser grosseira, mas...

Ruby- Eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer com a Dori. – dizia triste, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Carter- Não se preocupe, vamos salvá-la. – tentando confortar as meninas.

Judy- Você está bem Sakura? – se senta ao lado dela.

Sakura- Ele me subestimou. – fala cabisbaixa.

Judy- Quem? – estranhou.

Sakura- Voltaire.

Carter- Voltaire estava lá? – a raiva já subiu a mente de Carter.

Sakura- Eu me senti... na verdade, nunca, ninguém me disse aquelas coisas.

Carter- Sakura, pode contar com detalhes o que aconteceu?

Sakura- Foi o seguinte...

**Flashback ON.**

_Logo após a batalha contra os Dark Knights, no qual tiveram ajuda da equipe Necromancia. _

_Sakura- Eu não entendo porque te atacaram. – pensando._

_Dori- Não quero nem pensar naquilo, eu to morrendo de medo. – estava nervosa, por mais que tivesse sido ajudada, ainda tinha medo._

_Sakura- Eu acho que o Hiro estava nos distraindo. – falava intrigada._

_Dori- Como assim? – não entende o que ela falou._

_Sakura- O Hiro sabe de todas nossas táticas, principalmente as minhas. Não sei por que, mas acredito que eles querem usar meu talento no beyblade._

_Dori- Temos que tomar muito cuidado. _

_Sakura- Eu sei, mas nada me tira da cabeça que os Dark Knights te atacaram, para me atrair. – encara Dori._

_Dori- Sem ofensas, mas eu não quero falar sobre aquela luta. – queria desconversar, estava nervosa com o que aconteceu, porém Sakura insistia._

_Sakura- Não precisa se incomodar, pode deixar que eu me protejo. Só que se Voltaire atacar de novo, eu estarei preparada, ele não me terá como soldada dele. – fala decidida. _

_Voltaire- Nem precisa se incomodar. – diz Voltaire num tom cínico. Sakura e Dori se viram para encarar Voltaire que estava atrás delas, porém sem os Dark Knights, estava sozinho._

_Sakura- Voltaire, eu descobri o que você pretende e saiba que jamais irei fazer parte de sua equipe! – fala com raiva, enquanto entra na frente de Dori, com o intuito de defendê-la. _

_Voltaire- Menos, bem menos. – sorri de jeito sarcástico, mas logo em seguida fica sério. – Você não faz parte do meu plano. – Sakura o encara. – Você não é o perfil do lutador que eu procuro._

_Sakura- Do que está falando? – estranha. _

_Voltaire- Diz ser inteligente e não percebeu ainda. Eu não acho você uma lutadora excepcional._

_Sakura- O quê? – não acredita no que o velho falava. - Impossível, você sabe dos meus dados... – fica nervosa. – Eu sei que você me quer na sua equipe... – antes que começasse a falar demais, Voltaire a interrompe._

_Voltaire- Errado, o Hiro sabe seus dados. – balança a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não quero uma lutadora como você na minha equipe perfeita. _

_Sakura- Mas... – estava surpresa._

_Voltaire- O Hiro te superestimou, você é igual a vários lutadores que conheço: Tala, Brooklyn. Tantos outros que se achavam os "imbatíveis", mas não passam de uns fracassados, nesses lutadores sempre faltava um ingrediente extra. _

_Sakura- E o que é? – o velho olha para a menina com uma cara de nojo._

_Voltaire- Umph. – bufa de desprezo. – Se você fosse uma lutadora realmente especial, você saberia do que estou falando. _

_Sakura- Isso não faz sentido. – olha com estranheza para o velho._

_Voltaire- Faz mais sentido do que pensa, mas não vê, porque você está tão cega pelo seu "favoritismo", que todos fizeram você acreditar que você era a melhor. – abre um leve sorriso. – Você não é tão boa, o quanto você pensa que é. – por mais que falasse aquelas coisas, Sakura abre um leve sorriso. _

_Sakura- Isso está me cheirando a blefe. – encara Voltaire._

_Voltaire- Como disse? – abre um leve sorriso._

_Sakura- Você não viria pessoalmente aqui se não fosse para me capturar. _

_Voltaire- Hahahahahaha... – ri de jeito irônico. – Mas você tem um ego gigante mesmo, então vou ser ainda mais claro. – numa velocidade desumana, ele corre em direção a Sakura, com a intenção de atacá-la. – Você não passa de uma inútil._

_Dori- Cuidado! – empurra a Sakura, mas acaba recebendo o golpe, a força foi tão grande que Dori acaba desmaiando._

_Sakura- Dori! – grita desesperada. _

_Voltaire- Mas você é uma infeliz. – grita com raiva. – Por sua causa a minha lutadora acabou se ferindo._

_Sakura- Fique longe dela! – ao pensar em avançar, Voltaire dá um tapa na menina, quando ia se aproximar de Dori que estava desacordada. – Eu irei no lugar dela se quiser, mas deixe ela em paz. – tenta negociar com o velho, mas esse a encara com raiva._

_Voltaire- Quando irá perceber, você não é a melhor, nem nunca foi! – seu tom era de desprezo. – Tenho nojo de gente do seu tipo. O único que via algo em você era Hiro. _

_Sakura- Seu... – estava com raiva, mas de repente um sentimento estranho tomou conta da jovem, era de tristeza. _

_Voltaire- Agora suma da minha frente. – empurra Sakura contra uma parede. Se aproxima de Dori e a levanta, simplesmente deixando Sakura para trás, machucada e humilhada. _

**Flashback OFF.**

Sakura- E foi isso, o que aconteceu. – dizia num tom triste.

Sr. Dickinson- Vamos resolver isso, não se preocupe, vamos resgatar Dori.

Judy- Amanhã é a luta dos Bladebreakers, eles podem ser nossa chance de salvar esses lutadores. Dori, Rhaian, até os Dark Knights.

Sr. Dickinson- Sim, mais uma vez tudo estará nas mãos dos Bladebreakers. – em tom de pesar, mas com um certo pingo de confiança. – Eles já deterão Voltaire uma vez, com certeza farão de novo.

Carter – Isso é injusto com eles. – se revoltando.

Sr. Dickinson- Já falamos sobre isso. Amanhã você verá do que esses meninos são capazes.

Carter- Nada irá mudar minha opinião. – fala em tom sério.

Judy- Vamos Sakura, você precisa de um médico. – se aproxima da menina.

Ruby- Eu vou com você. – fica ao lado da doutora.

Sakura- Não preciso de médico. – ainda cabisbaixa.

Dayse- Você tem que ir, está ferida.

Ruby- Não tem que discutir, você vai. – tenta convencer a menina.

Dayse- Por favor Sakura, precisamos de você inteira e não machucada.

Ruby- A equipe precisa de você. – Sakura encara Ruby e Dayse, e acaba cedendo.

Sakura- Ok. – abre um leve sorriso. – Obrigada. – se levanta.

Dayse- Ana. – olha para Ana que estava no canto. – Você vem?

Ana- Prefiro ficar. – estava olhando zangada. – Pelo bem da equipe, prefiro ficar.

Dayse- Eu sei que você está zangada pelo o que aconteceu com a Dori, mas Sakura precisa de você.

Ana- Ela estará bem com vocês. – sai do quarto.

Carter- Ana, espera. – segue a menina.

Max- Gente, eu vou falar com os Bladebreakers. – sai do local.

Kenny- Senhor Dickinson, eu temos que bolar um plano. Não adianta de nada irmos lá no beystadium e não termos um plano de contrataque.

Sr. Dickinson- Mas o que pretende fazer?

Kenny- Tenho uma noção, eu irei preparar as beyblades da equipe, eles irão precisar de toda a ajuda possível. – Kenny e Dickinson vão conversando. Max finalmente encontra os Bladebreakers.

Max- Galera, o que aconteceu aqui? – estranhou o quarto todo revirado.

Tyson- Fomos roubados, levaram a Black Dranzer.

Max- O quê? – surpreso. – Mas o que eles querem com a fera bit?

Ray- Isso nós não sabemos ainda, mas vamos descobrir.

Kai- Onde estão Kenny e Carter? – pergunta a Max.

Max- Eles estavam com o senhor Dickinson.

Kai- Vocês vão ver se o Reaper ainda se encontra no hotel.

Daichi- Mas acho que não foi ele.

Tyson- Com certeza é ele. Acho que ele enganou a todos. – juntando as peças.

Daichi- Espera, ele salvou a Suzy, porque ele faria isso? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

Ray- Para ninguém suspeitar dele.

Daichi- Mas gente, isso não faz sentido. – ainda desacreditado.

Tyson- Pelo o contrário, agora faz sentido.

Tyson- Só vamos saber quando a gente falar com ele. – saíram do quarto. – Vamos. – eles iam indo, mas Kai fica para trás.

Kai- Vão indo, eu irei falar com o Kenny e Carter.

Tyson- Beleza, até daqui a pouco. – eles vão procurar Reaper, e Kai vai para uma direção oposta.

Ray- Eu vou com você. – se aproxima de Kai. – Se eles roubaram a Black Dranzer, não vai demorar muito para virem atrás de você.

Kai- Eu sei me cuidar... – olha estranho para Ray, que estava o encarando assustado. – O que foi? – Ray estava assustado, porque Voltaire estava avançando na direção deles e com uma velocidade assustadora.

Ray- Cuidado! – joga Kai contra a parede e desvia, assim evitando o ataque do velho.

Voltaire- Jovem Ray, lamento, mas essa conversa é entre família. – com uma das mãos pega Ray pelo pescoço e o levanta, com a outra o golpeia na barriga, fazendo Ray gemer de dor.

Ray- Corre... – fala para Kai, mas esse avança contra Voltaire e dá um chute nas costas do velho, que acaba soltando o chinês.

Voltaire- Kai, não dificulte as coisas, ainda preciso de você. – dá um chute em Ray, que o deixa zonzo, devido à força do golpe.

Kai- Desista de uma vez, seu velho maldito.

Voltaire- Novamente me desrespeitando. – abre um leve sorriso. – Eu juro Kai, assim que você terminar sua utilidade, eu mato você. – se vira e vai com toda a velocidade contra Kai, assim o segurando. Voltaire vai em direção à janela e sem pensar duas vezes, acabaram se jogando pela janela e caindo no jardim do hotel. Ray se levanta com dificuldades, e vai até a janela quebrada.

Ray- Kai... – olha para fora da janela – Aguente firme... – sai mancando e se escorando pelas paredes. Voltaire e Kai se levantam, o velho se recupera por completo e vai caminhando em direção ao neto.

Voltaire- Não complique as coisas, venha comigo. – estende a mão.

Kai- Vai sonhando! – dá um tapa na mão de Voltaire e tenta dar um soco, mas o velho segura o punho do garoto e torce seu braço.

Voltaire- Eu não sou mais o mesmo. – puxa o braço de Kai o virando de costas para ele, logo em seguida dando um chute, que o derruba.

Kai- Só digo uma coisa, eu também mudei. – se vira rapidamente, pega o lançador da Dranzer e mira a beyblade na cara de Voltaire, porém o velho para a beyblade com a mão.

Voltaire- Acha mesmo que uma beyblade irá me parar? – joga a beyblade longe, logo em seguida dá outro soco em Kai, quando o jovem estava caído, Voltaire aplica vários chutes. Kai cospe sangue e tenta se levantar, Voltaire, como um bom avô, "o ajuda", mas só para encará-lo. – Você virá comigo. – dá outro soco, Kai começa a ficar zonzo devido as pancadas, mal conseguia manter-se em pé. – Vamos. – Voltaire o levanta e vai arrastando Kai até uma van preta. Por mais que o jovem tentasse se soltar, não conseguia, assim que entrou no carro, Hiro estava lá. – Faça-o dormir. – fala para Hiro que já estava preparando uma seringa.

Hiro- Sim, senhor! – diz prontamente, aplica a injeção no pescoço de Kai que imediatamente adormece.

Voltaire- Vamos embora. – eles saem do local. Ray chega logo em seguida, mancando, mas era tarde demais, ele encontra a Dranzer jogada no chão.

Ray- Essa não, preciso avisar aos outros. – volta para o hotel. Mas voltando aos outros integrantes dos Bladebreakers, que finalmente chegam ao quarto onde Reaper era médico, até ser supostamente atacado pelos Dark Knight. Só que eles não acharam o jovem e sim apenas o médico caído no chão, desamaiado.

Tyson- Essa não. – corre até o senhor. – O senhor está bem? Acorde. – chacoalhando o médico, que finalmente abre os olhos.

Médico- O que aconteceu? – diz atordoado.

Tyson- Pelo jeito o senhor foi atacado.

Max- Onde está o cara que tu tava ajudando? – olhava pelo quarto se achava alguma pista do paradeiro do Reaper.

Médico- Eu não me lembro... eu só sei que estava arrumando minha maleta aí apaguei. – passa a mão na cabeça e nota que há uma ferida.

Tyson- Essa não... – preocupado. – Eu to achando que foi tudo um plano deles. Voltaire e sua trupe. Não só isso, se eles conseguiram a Black Dranzer, não vai demorar muito...

Max- É capaz que eles capturem o Kai para comandar a Black Dranzer. – se assusta.

Daichi- Não podemos ficar parados, temos que achar o Kai! – eles saem do quarto e encontram Ray no caminho.

Tyson- Ray! – corre até o amigo. – O que aconteceu? – preocupado com o amigo, quando viu seus ferimentos.

Ray- Voltaire, ele apareceu. – recupera o fôlego. – E levou o Kai. – aquela notícia foi preocupante, porém não foi surpresa.

Tyson- Droga, o que vamos fazer? – irritado.

Max- Vamos falar com o Sr. Dickinson, quem sabe ele não resolve.

Daichi- E temos outra escolha? – frustrado.

Tyson- Infelizmente não. – faz uma feição frustrada. – Eu estou de saco cheio com esse maldito Voltaire! – dá um soco na parede.

Ray- Precisamos pensar e ser rápidos.

Tyson- Vamos falar com o Chief. Ele saberá o que fazer. – sai correndo, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Max- Certo.

Daichi- Mas e o senhor Dickinson?

Tyson- Ele vai ter que esperar. – enquanto os Bladebreakers iam de encontro com Kenny. Os Nightfall estavam em meio a um impasse.

Ling- Vocês tem certeza disso? – ainda questionando, pois parecia que o líder da equipe estava decidindo algo.

Alexander- Não temos mais nada para fazermos aqui, precisamos ir para os Estados Unidos para nos prepararmos para as finais.

Ling- Você está dizendo que nem o campeonato norte americano nós iremos disputar.

Alexander- Exatamente isso, não há sentido, já temos nossa vaga, precisamos nos preparar para as finais, há chances de pegarmos os Bladebreakers de novo. – fala num tom sério. – E se isso acontecer, não irei perder.

Dimitri- Vai também que temos a sorte de uma bomba cair no stadium e mande os Bladebreakers e os Dark Knight para o espaço. – em tom de zoação.

Ling- Dimitri! – ríspida.

Dimitri- O que eu disse de mais?

Elise- Querem minha opinião? – se levanta. – Deveríamos ficar.

Dimitri- Como assim? – estranhando.

Elise- Pelo fato, que irá ter a luta final, seria interessante assistirmos.

Dimitri- Uhum... – faz cara de nojo. – Sei que é pela luta.

Elise- Me respeite, seu alpinista de formigueiro. Outra é somente você, Alexander, que quer ir. – agora era Elise que fazia cara de nojo. – E claro, agora o Dimitri também quer, porque pelo jeito, ele até se jogaria da ponte por você.

Dimitri- Cale a boca, Elise! – fica bravo com o comentário.

Elise- E eu estou mentindo? – fala ríspida.

Dimitri- Você só quer ficar por que tá de _foguinho_ com o Tyson. – zangado.

Alexander- Vocês dois calem a boca! – grita irritado. – Ao invés de ficarem pensando em bobagens, devemos treinar. – fala sério. – E só conseguiremos isso, indo viajar agora.

Ling- Alex, mas um dia não fará muita diferença. – tentando convencer o namorado a desistir da viagem.

Alexander- É o melhor para a equipe, confiem em mim. Irei falar com o senhor Dickinson. – sai do quarto.

Elise- Alguém fala para ele que tem mais três pessoas na equipe? – irritada.

Ling- Elise, eu... – tentando explicar as ações do ruivo.

Elise- Eu sei que vai defendê-lo, mas não concordo, estou começando a me irritar com isso. – sai do quarto.

Ling- Elise, espera. – tenta seguir.

Dimitri- Nem perca seu tempo, ela está brava, porque isso faz com que Dayse tenha o caminho livre para o fracassado Bladebreaker. – Ling olha para o loiro.

Ling- Eu sei, mas...

Dimitri- Vai por mim, deixa pra lá. – Dimitri acaba convencendo Ling a deixar Elise sozinha por um tempo. Voltando a Carter que seguia Ana, acaba que nem encontrando a garota, por que já tinha sumido.

Carter- Droga Ana, não vá fazer nenhuma burrada. – diz irritado, quando encontra com Alexander.

Alexander- Senhor Carter, eu preciso falar contigo. – fica a frente do homem.

Carter- Claro, pode falar. – voltou sua atenção ao ruivo.

Alexander- Só avisando mesmo, que eu e minha equipe iremos partir para os Estados Unidos, ainda hoje. – direto.

Carter- Espera, como assim? – não entendendo o objetivo da viagem.

Alexander- Nós iremos na frente para treinarmos para as finais, não temos mais o que fazer aqui. – falava sério.

Carter- Eu entendo, mas acredito que é melhor vocês ficarem aqui, até por segurança.

Alexander- Eu sei cuidar da minha equipe, não se preocupe.

Carter- Eu peço fiquei só mais até amanhã, que será a final e todas as equipe irão viajar, são só mais dois dias.

Alexander- Desculpe pela maneira, mas não. – olha de jeito fixo. – Eu já decidi.

Carter- Mas Voltaire ainda está solto por aí, então para sua segurança e da sua equipe, pense no assunto.

Alexander- Já está decidido. – ia saindo, mas Carter o impede.

Carter- Então... – num tom meio que de derrota, mas ainda preocupado. – Por favor, me avise assim que chegarem lá. – dá um cartão. – E mais, se precisar de qualquer coisa, me ligue. Não pense duas vezes.

Alexander- Claro. – pega o cartão e guarda no bolso.

Carter- Não é tarde para mudar de ideia. Eu sei que fará a escolha certa. Mas se for, se cuide e até a vista. – Alexander só acena e vai embora. Por mais que o jovem tenha pego o cartão, não tinha intenção nenhuma de dar satisfação a Carter. E depois dessa conversa que teve, com o pai do seu arquirrival, só aumentou sua vontade de deixar o país. Voltando aos Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Sr. Dickinson! – entram os meninos após quase destruírem a porta.

Sr. Dickinson- O que houve? – assustado.

Tyson- Eles roubaram a Black Dranzer.

Judy- Eles quem?

Daichi- Reaper e Voltaire.

Judy- O que?

Max- É verdade mãe, o Reaper enganou todo mundo.

Daichi- O médico tava estatelado no chão, o cara bateu no cara! – gritando, assim como os outros Bladebreakers, com exceção de Ray que havia acabado de chegar.

Sr. Dickinson- Meninos, se acalmem, todos falando de uma vez eu não entendo.

Ray- Deixem comigo rapazes. – fala Ray mais "calmo", por assim dizendo. – Reaper apenas enganou a todos, não sei como, mas ele entrou no nosso quarto e levou a Black Dranzer.

Judy- Essa não, com certeza eles querem resolver o que aconteceu com a Black Legatos. – pensa mais um pouco. – Mas não faz sentido, eles já tiveram a Black Dranzer nas mãos, porque eles iriam pegá-la novamente?

Ray- Aí é que está, Voltaire apareceu e levou o Kai.

Sr. Dickinson- O quê? – não acreditava no que acaba de ouvir.

Ray- Nós dois, Kai e eu, tentamos lutar contra, mas não tivemos chance nenhuma. – se senta em uma cadeira, devido a exaustão. – Eu não sei como, mas Voltaire está mais ágil e muito, mas muito forte. Nem aparenta a idade que tem.

Daichi- Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Kenny- Droga. – grita de raiva. – Eu tinha um plano perfeito.

Carter- Kenny, siga com o plano. – Carter aparece na porta, ele tinha ouvido tudo, mas ainda estava digerindo as informações.

Kenny- Mas... E o Kai?

Carter- Eu irei buscá-lo.

Tyson- Mas senhor Carter, mas aonde eles iriam?

Carter- Eu irei achá-lo, não importa como, mas irei. – dessa vez Carter fala num tom desconhecido dos Bladebreakers. Era um tom que só alguém que conviveu com ele, em seu tempo como major, conhecia. Mais uma vez Carter via Voltaire brincando com todos a sua volta, quando pensava que tinham alguma chance contra o velho, Voltaire sempre vinha com um novo plano. Mas o que martelou mesmo a mente de Carter foi novamente seu filho a mercê de Voltaire. Agora mais do que nunca iria acabar com aquilo, estava decidido, agora é guerra.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter... – olhou estranho para o filho, mas esse ignorou o senhor.

Carter- Kenny, eles são mais que o suficiente para a luta, dê um jeito, deixe-os prontos para a batalha. – falava em um tom sério com o Kenny. – Eu confio em você, sei que fará tudo dar certo.

Kenny- Pode contar comigo! – diz confiante.

Tyson- Gente, mas e o Kai?

Carter- Deixem ele comigo, eu irei trazê-lo amanhã mesmo. Irei achá-lo, não se preocupem.

Ray- Certo, mas que plano é esse Chief?

Kenny- Eu vou explicar tudo a vocês. – se reúne com os Bladebreakers. – É um plano simples de falar, mas muito difícil para executar. – Tyson, Max, Daichi e Ray olham para o menino. – Muitas equipes que tentaram perderam suas feras bits, mas se conseguirmos, não só garantimos nossa vaga, mas destruímos a arma mais poderosa de Voltaire, os Dark Knights.

Tyson- Estamos com você.

Max- O que precisamos fazer?

Daichi- Podem contar comigo.

Kenny- Irei ajustar as beyblades de todos vocês, para deixá-las mais poderosas o possível.

Tyson- Beleza. – enquanto eles conversavam, Ray vai até Carter.

Ray- Senhor Carter, eles desapareceram perto do jardim do hotel, Voltaire o arrastou pela janela do andar do nosso quarto. – Carter o olha. – Eles estavam de van, acho que já é um começo.

Carter- Obrigado, Ray. – coloca a mão no ombro do menino e sai do quarto.

Sr. Dickinson- Carter. – sai do quarto o seguindo. Carter para e se vira para olhar para o velho. – Traga-o de volta. – diz preocupado. Carter assente positivamente com a cabeça e sai da visão do senhor Dickinson que volta para o local onde estava os Bladebreakers. Carter vai até o seu quarto e por incrível que pareça tira duas armas, uma escopeta calibre 12 e uma magnun 45, as coloca dentro de uma mochila grande e várias munições para ambas as armas, mais uma maleta com um conteúdo desconhecido. Assim que se ajeita vai até o carro, começaria sua busca, não sabia por onde, mas iria. Porém o que ele não sabia é que já tinha alguém a caminho, na verdade de carona da van de Voltaire.

Ana- _**E novamente Ana entrará em ação, para salvar novamente a vida do playboy. Será que vou conseguir? Será que terei que lutar beyblade contra os Dark Knights? Será que irei engolir mais algum inseto até o final dessa viagem? **_– pensa consigo mesma. – _**Mas que idiota, é lógico que eu irei comer mais inseto, bem que pelo menos poderia voar um sorvete ou uma joaninha com gosto de jujuba. Porque eu me meto nessas roubada? – **_balança a cabeça negativamente. Principalmente quando viu a van quase indo embora, sem pensar suas vezes, se viu pulando e se agarrarando na porta traseira, assim subindo até a parte superior da van, conseguindo se segurar. Ao sair da cidade, a van segue por uma estrada de terra, até chegar no litoral, a van estaciona num cais. Voltaire e os outros saem do carro, assim que abre a porta, Ana desce pelo lado oposto, assim não sendo vista por Voltaire ou por Hiro. Quando Ana olha para a costa, vê que um enorme navio está ancorado, não muito longe.

Voltaire- Levem-no para dentro. – diz Voltaire para dois capangas, que arrastaram Kai para dentro de um bote e logo em seguida foi para o navio.

Hiro- Começarei os testes imediatamente. – já se dirigindo a uma sala.

Voltaire- Certo, faça com que Kai use a fera bit, qualquer coisa, saberemos o que fazer com o Rhaian.

Hiro- Sim senhor. – eles entram no navio, por um pequeno cais, improvisado ao lado, até porque Voltaire não queria ficar subindo escadas, para chegar até o convés.

Ana- Vamos então... – mergulha em direção ao navio. –..._** Mais uma vez. **_– vai nadando em direção ao navio.

**Continua...**

Então, depois de quase 2 meses longe, estou de volta. Sim continuarei postando de duas em duas semanas. Como eu disse lá em cima, precisa de uma folga, mas estou bem melhor.

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, mandem review, se é a primeira vez que tu tá lendo, favorite e siga (alert) a fanfic, para que possa receber emails de atualização.

Mas é isso, beijos e bye!

**PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.**


	78. Relativo Pt 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, o tempo passa, porque simplesmente desde o dia 19/01 eu não postava um capitulo do retorno, claro que vocês ficaram com duas one-shot, um que contava uma parte da fic, sobre Tyson, e outra foi mais um desabafo, mas de boa.

Meu trampo finalmente deu um sossego, não aquela maresia de antes, mas é a mesma coisa do tempo que eu escrevia um capítulo a cada duas semanas, finalmente consegui descansar e se tudo der certo terei férias. Não sabe o quanto eu rezei para isso.

Mas é isso, esse capítulo é dedicado a todos vocês que leem e curtem a fanfic. Vamo que vamo!

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo vão na caixinha (que merda que toda vez muda o layout dessa droga de site) e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** Então a curiosidade é sobre o Charles, ele foi inspirado a partir de... BRINCADEIRA! Não é sobre ele não.

É sobre a ausência da Hilary. Na época eu não curtia muito ela, mas para mim isso não é problema, até porque eu odeio, odeio pra caralho, o Brooklyn, mas mesmo assim vejo que ele tem um espaço digno na fanfic.

Mas voltando a ela, eu não consegui criar nada e nem um jeito que encaixasse a Hilary no retorno, por isso foi mais fácil descartar ela, do que colocar e acabar não dando o digno respeito a ela.

"Ah Ana, mas tu não ligava pra isso em 2008!", por incrível que pareça sim, eu ligava, porque eu queria criar uma fanfic de beyblade, ou seja, com os Bladebreakers como protagonistas e caso se eu não curtisse uma personagem, o que não era o caso, mas tinha que dar um espaço descente a ela.

Mas se eu começasse a fic novamente, poderia pensar em algo, mas o que passou, passou.

Vamos com a fic!

**Divirtam-se! **

**Relativo. 2° parte.**

Depois de algumas horas, em que Kai acaba levando a pior depois que tenta lutar contra Voltaire. O velho acaba capturando o garoto para finalmente resolver os últimos detalhes sobre a Black Dranzer, porque pelo visto não era problemas com a fera bit e sim o lutador. Mas seguindo para ser esconderijo, Voltaire e nem ninguém, percebe que Ana estava pendurada no carro, como se fosse uma sacola plástica que voou em direção ao carro e acabou ficando preso por lá. Passando alguns quilômetros por uma estrada de terra, a van para num cais com um pequeno bote, logo mais além tinha um enorme navio.

Ana- Vamos então... – mergulha em direção ao navio. –..._** Mais uma vez. **_– vai nadando em direção ao navio. Chegando ao navio, Ana fica bem a lateral do mesmo, procurando alguma maneira de entrar nele, já que a entrada que Voltaire e seus capangas usaram estava bloqueada, teve que nadar um bocado para achar algo que pudesse achar como escada, até que vê a própria corrente da âncora. – Vai ter que ser isso. – vai nadando até a corrente e vê uma pequena passagem, mas era como se fosse um buraco, protegido por uma grade, ela pensou, como aquilo não afundava o navio, mas claro que a resposta teria que ficar para depois, assim que chega à corrente, ela vai subindo até chegar ao convés. – _**Isso tá muito quieto. **_– vai andando, olhando pelos cantos, para ver se acha alguma coisa para que pudesse usar como arma, assim que acha uma barra de ferro. – Vai esse mesmo. – pega e vai entrando em uma porta em que acha logo a frente. Mas enquanto isso, os Bladebreakers ainda estavam vendo o plano do Kenny, tudo para a luta contra os Dark Knights.

Kenny- Certo, fiz apenas alguns ajustes, já que não fazia muito tempo que eu atualizei a beyblade de vocês. – entrega as beyblades.

Tyson- Certo, vamos treinar um bocado, para estarmos preparados para tudo!

Kenny- Sim, mas não podem se cansar muito, as beyblade irão exigir muita força vinda por parte de vocês.

Tyson- Pode deixar, mas preciso ocupar minha cabeça.

Max- Assim pessoal, eu não sei se vou ter concentração o suficiente, estou muito preocupado.

Ray- Temos que confiar no senhor Carter, ele saberá o que fazer.

Tyson- Concordo com ele, mas bem que poderíamos ter algum sinal.

Kenny- Vamos esperar, enquanto isso, treinamos. – sai do local. Nesse mesmo tempo em que os Bladebreakers conversavam, Carter já estava vendo o que fazer, como era de praxe teria câmeras no hotel e lógico que o homem já estava verificando todas as imagens do acontecido. O que aconteceu com o Kai, poderia ser um desafio para qualquer um, mas para Carter já não era tanto, tinha experiência.

Carter- Volte o vídeo, quero ver uma coisa. – diz para o vigia, que já estava condicionado a ligar para a polícia assim que viu o que havia acontecido.

Vigia- Me avise quando quiser que eu pause. – diz o vigia, que por um acaso era uma mulher jovem, deveria ter entre 25 e 30 anos.

Carter Aí, pare. Congele a imagem. – o que tinha no vídeo era a cena em que a van de Voltaire aparecia, mas na imagem aparecia algo importante. – Preciso de um close no carro. – após aproximar a imagem e dar uma _renderizada_, apareceu algo, um descuido, porém fatal detalhe, a placa do carro apareceu. – Achei você, seu velho maldito. – balbucia para si mesmo. – Obrigado. – ia saindo.

Vigia- Eu vou chamar a polícia. – pega o telefone, mas é impedida por Carter.

Carter- Não faça isso. – ele tenta impedi-la.

Vigia- Desculpe, mas é preciso chamar para que... – Carter se aproxima.

Carter- Não, esse trabalho não compete à polícia. Eu posso cuidar disso.

Vigia- Sinto muito, mas é melhor que... – ela pega o telefone novamente, mas Carter coloca sua mão sobre a dela.

Carter- Por favor, eu serei eternamente grato se me deixar cuidar disso. – ele a olha nos olhos. – Não é por vingança, mas é para a segurança do meu filho. – a vigia o encara. – Por favor.

Vigia- Ok. – num tom meio abobalhado. Porque ela não foi convencida pelo argumento de Carter e sim por sua aparência. Sim, Carter já tinha passado dos 40, mas estava em ótima forma e chamaria a atenção de qualquer mulher.

Carter- Obrigado, obrigado mesmo. – cumprimenta a mulher e sai logo em seguida.

Vigia- Ok... – ela o vê saindo, abre um leve sorriso. – Achei meu futuro marido. – Mas voltando a Carter, ele já estava ligando para seu pessoal, porque para ele, era questão de tempo até achar a localização da van, assim encontrando Voltaire.

Pessoa- Alô.

Carter- Sou eu... – Carter e a pessoa pareciam ser amigos de longa data, não preciso de mais palavras para reconhecerem um ao outro.

Pessoa- Fala Carter, em que posso ajudá-lo senhor?

Carter- Preciso que localize um carro.

Pessoa- Um carro, mas aonde? – estranhando.

Carter- Estou no Brasil... – mal terminou de falar e ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha tossindo.

Pessoa- Você perdeu a cabeça? Tem ideia do tamanho desse país?

Carter- Sim, mas antes que comece a bradar, deixa eu te explicar a situação. – continuava caminhando enquanto falava. – Eu tenho o número da placa, tenho certeza que a cidade tem câmeras, você conseguirá descobrir pelo menos onde está.

Pessoa- Olha, eu vou tentar, mas não garanto nada. – começava a digitar algo. – Carter, não vá fazer nenhuma maluquice. Isso não está me cheirando boa coisa.

Carter- Não farei, mas se for preciso. – fala dedicido.

Pessoa- Carter, eu digo pra você, não vale a pena fazer nada que ponha você ou sua carreira em risco.

Carter- Vale sim. – pelo tom o outro já sabia o que era.

Pessoa- Já entendi... – esperava uma resposta, porém o silêncio de Carter foi o suficiente. – Eu vou fazer uma varredura no local, se eu achar algo você será o primeiro a saber.

Carter- Obrigado. – Voltando para Ana que finalmente estava no convés do navio, olhando em volta.

Ana- Cara, agora tá explicado, o filho da mãe está navegando pelos sete mares. – olhava em volta. – Isso é gigante. – vai andando pelo convés, até ver um dos tripulantes. Ana pega um pedaço de ferro e dá na cabeça da pessoa, que desmaia. – Vou usar isso, não é nada pessoal. – tirando as roupas do tripulante, pois era escura e ele usava uma mascará, como se não pudesse ser reconhecido. Assim que se ajeita. – Isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensei. – vai novamente entrando por dentro do navio, parecia um labirinto se não cuidasse poderia se perder facilmente. – chegando a uma sala, que por incrível que pareça estava vazia, pelo jeito ela era vigiada pelo capanga que foi atacado por Ana. – Kai. – olhou num dos monitores, mas outro objeto chama sua atenção, um telefone. Primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça é ligar para ter ajuda, disca um número e dá sinal. – Atende. Atende.

Carter- Alô. – estranhando o número.

Ana- Carter, sou eu. – fala num tom mais baixo.

Carter- Ana? Desculpe, mas não posso falar agora... – Ana já bufa.

Ana- Cale a boca e me escuta. – diz brava, olha para os lados para ver se não tem ninguém vindo. – Eu preciso de ajuda. Estou em um navio, perto de um pequeno cais, acho que deve ser mais ou menos 100 quilômetros de distância do hotel.

Carter- Espera, mas como você foi parar aí e por quê? – estranhando.

Ana- Então, eu os segui até aqui.

Carter- Seguiu quem?

Ana- Voltaire, eu segui ele. Pelo jeito é aqui o verdadeiro esconderijo, é um navio. – respirou fundo, pois sabia que assim que falasse de Kai, Carter poderia surtar. – Eles trouxeram Kai para cá. Eu consigo tirar ele de onde está, mas não vou conseguir sair daqui, pelo menos não sozinha.

Carter- Não precisa dizer mais nada, já estou chegando.

Ana- Precisamos dar um jeito de nos comunicarmos... – Carter a interrompe.

Carter- Ana, não faça nenhuma loucura. – preocupado.

Ana- Não se preocupe comigo.

Carter- Certo, se proteja, estou chegando. – desliga o telefone. Logo em seguida, Ana estava discando outro número.

Ana- Lamento desobedecer você, Carter. Vou precisar de mais gente pra me ajudar. – espera uns minutos, até que ouve alguém atender. – Alô? Que bom que te achei, preciso da sua ajuda. Na verdade da ajuda de todos vocês. – continuava falando. Nesse mesmo tempo em que Ana já estava pedindo ajuda. Voltaire e Hiro não perderam tempo e logo começaram seus testes.

Hiro- Estamos prontos.

Voltaire- Comece, não temos tempo a perder. – olha atento ao vídeo.

Capanga- Senhor Voltaire. – chega apressado.

Voltaire- Agora não!

Capanga- Mas senhor, tem um estranho no cais, está sondando o navio.

Voltaire- E daí?

Capanga- É o Carter e ele está armado. – Voltaire abre um sorriso sádico.

Voltaire- Quando terminarem os testes mate-o. – ia saindo. – olha para o monitor que tinha a imagem do Kai.

Hiro- Onde vai, senhor?

Voltaire- Irei eliminar um inseto. – sai do local.

Hiro- Certo. – olha para o monitor. Logo nota que Kai começa a acordar e logo se levanta. – Vamos ver como serão os resultados.

Kai- Que lugar é esse? – ele olha em volta, era um local muito claro, sem objetos, uma grande sala branca. Vai andando para procurar uma maneira de sair daquele lugar, logo ele acha um lançador de beyblade e já o pega. – Onde está a Dranzer? – olhava em volta, em uma sala toda branca, não seria difícil achar uma beyblade azul, mas a única coisa que ele vê de longe é um ponto preto. - O que está acontecendo aqui? – estava confuso.

Mas voltando para Voltaire que saíra do navio com três capangas e ia em direção ao cais. Carter que de longe via toda a ação, rapidamente vai até um local seguro, joga a bolsa não chão retira as armas, pega um cinto no qual estava com as granadas presas, um coldre com arma e munição.

Carter- Minha chance. – se prepara e vai até outro canto seguro perto do cais. – Estou te esperando, maldito. – assim que o pequeno bote atraca, Voltaire e os capangas já saem.

Voltaire- Vão até aquele carro ali. – aponta, não estava muito perto o carro, mas dava para ter uma boa visão. Claro que Carter deixou o carro ali de propósito, já que seria o primeiro alvo de Voltaire. – Se ele estiver lá, mate-o.

Capanga1- Certo. – eles vão caminhando devagar até o carro. – Ao meu sinal. – diz para os outros homens que estavam lá. Eles apontam as armas para o carro, prontos para atirar, mas o que eles ouvem são dois tiros e os dois dos capangas caem sem vida. – O que é isso? – começa a atirar a _queima-roupa_. – Apareça! – olhando em volta. Carter aparece por trás do capanga, vira o homem e aplica um soco forte, o fazendo desabar no chão. – Maldito. – tenta atirar, mas Carter é mais rápido e tira a arma do homem, que tenta golpeá-lo, mas dessa vez com uma faca de combate. – Eu vou matar você e depois faço questão de ver seu filho morrer. – aquilo atiçou a raiva de Carter, que deixa o homem levantar, só para aplicar mais um golpe, torcendo o braço do bandido, pegando a faca logo em seguida.

Carter- Tem certeza que quer continuar? – num tom de seriedade, apesar da raiva. Também estava preparado para qualquer tipo de ataque.

Capanga- Não vou parar, até ver você morto. – avança novamente, Carter também corre em direção ao inimigo e usa a faca em apenas um golpe, porém letal e preciso. Logo em seguida o valente capanga morre. A única coisa que Carter ouve são os aplausos de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Incrível, sério. – fala cinicamente. – Eu não vejo nada do Dickinson em você. – se aproxima. – Eu até pensei em aproveitar e te matar, já que estava com a guarda baixa. Só que estava tudo tão "bacana" que eu resolvi assistir, para ver até onde você chegaria. – Carter só encarava Voltaire com raiva. – E digo mais, se fosse eu, teria usado uma dessas suas armas, assim não me cansava tanto. – Carter aponta uma das armas para Voltaire.

Carter- Essas balas estão guardadas para você. – estava sério, mais do que de costume. – Cadê ele?

Voltaire- Quem?

Carter- O Kai, onde ele está?

Voltaire- Ah, ele está bem. Mandou lembranças. – quando começa a rir. Carter dá um tiro, mas passa bem próximo do rosto de Voltaire.

Carter- O próximo é na cabeça. ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – grita de raiva.

Voltaire- Não grite comigo, moleque! – se aproxima ficando frente a frente. – Você pode descarregar toda sua munição em mim, mas não fará nenhum efeito, sabe por quê? – encara Carter. – Por que sou indestrutível.

Carter- Você é uma piada.

Voltaire- Você jamais poderá me vencer. Ou acha mesmo que esse _festim _pode me parar.

Carter- Não importa quanto tempo isso leve, mas vou acabar com você. – ameaçando Voltaire.

Voltaire- Tempo, isso é algo que _MEU _neto não disponibiliza muito.

Carter- Eu sei que ele vai ficar bem. – Voltaire, encarou Carter e viu que dessa vez o homem falava sério, porém aquilo não passou de uma piada.

Voltaire- O que te garante isso? – olhava sério, mas dessa vez Carter sorriu.

Carter- O pai dele. – sabia que aquela resposta iria irritar Voltaire, não porque sentia algum apreço ou até ciúmes de Kai, mas por saber que Carter já teve um envolvimento mais intimo com sua filha, Lillian. Carter ainda sorrindo, fecha os olhos e atira uma granada de luz na frente de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Desgraçado! – fica cego temporariamente, Carter não perde tempo e descarrega todas as balas da arma calibre 45, que fica de joelhos, porém nenhuma das balas o machucam de verdade. – Acha mesmo que isso irá me deter? – Carter começa a dar porrada em Voltaire, principalmente no rosto.

Carter- Veremos. – dá mais um soco e derruba Voltaire de vez.

Voltaire- É o que eu diga! – dá um soco em Carter, que logo em seguida fecha os olhos novamente e mais uma vez Voltaire é pego de surpresa pela granada e perde mais uma vez a visão. – Maldito! Vai ficar de brincadeira, me encare feito homem! – estava com raiva, enquanto Carter carregava sua arma.

Carter- Você não merece ser tratado com respeito, para você, só o mais sujo das lutas.

Voltaire- E seu orgulho e honra, cadê?

Carter- Não são importantes. – dá mais três tiros em Voltaire, novamente não causam efeitos muito danosos, mas pararam Voltaire. Dá mais alguns socos e chutes em Voltaire e vai até a mata que ficava ao lado do cais.

Voltaire- Seu maldito covarde! – se levanta. – Onde você está? – procurava. Carter conta as granadas de luz e vê que tem mais duas.

Carter- _**Irei precisar delas na hora em que chegar ao navio.**_ – olha em volta, até achar Voltaire. – Terei que ser mais paciente agora. – caminhava devagar entre as árvores, até dar a volta e ficar atrás de Voltaire. Dessa vez Voltaire leva mais dois tiros com a escopeta, assim que Voltaire cambaleia, Carter mais uma vez faz de Voltaire um saco de pancadas. Assim que Voltaire se recupera, Carter novamente estava em algum lugar aleatório, longe do campo de visão do velho, mas ainda estava perto.

Voltaire- Uma hora, você vai se cansar, quando essa criancice acaba, eu mesmo irei te matar! – dizia com raiva, enquanto Carter já recarregava todas as suas armas. Nesse meio tempo do joguinho de Carter e Voltaire, Ana estava com Nômade nas mãos.

Ana- Punhos firmes. – mira a beyblade na cabeça de um capanga qualquer. – Vai. – cochicha, mas lança a beyblade na cabeça do bandido, que desmaia. – Credo que peso! – arrastando o cara e o amarra em qualquer canto. – Se minha visão estiver certa, o Kai está aqui. – suspira. – Se estiver errada, eu vou me ferrar bonito! – olhava em volta.

Daniel- Eu não tenho o porquê questionar o plano do mestre. Somos cinco lutadores, vai ser o suficiente por hora, mas para mais feras bit, infelizmente precisaremos de mais lutadores.

Reaper- Eu sei, mas quero mostrar que sou o melhor.

Rhaian- Assim que verem o que está acontecendo com as feras bits, seremos campeões e finalmente começaremos nosso domínio.

Reaper- Onde está aquela menina?

Daniel- Dori? Está no laboratório.

Ana- Dori... – fica pensativa. – Onde fica esse laboratório? – fala baixo pra si mesma.

Daniel- Na verdade, ela já está preparada para a luta.

Rhaian- Amanhã iremos todos, mas ainda falta um...

Reaper- Quem? Charles? Ele não irá conosco.

Ana- Charles? – na hora vai andando para trás até que bate com o calcanhar numa parede de metal.

Reaper- Que barulho foi esse? – prepara o lançador com a beyblade.

Daniel- Vamos descobrir. – eles saem, mas não veem nada, somente o "guarda" que fazia sua ronda.

Reaper- Não é nada. – eles voltam para a sala.

Ana- Não acredito, Charles está vivo? Como isso? – estava andando com passos rápidos e visivelmente com medo, mas para quando chega numa porta grande. – _**Agora eu to com medo, muito medo. **_– tenta abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Ela olha para o lado e vê um código. – Tenho que dar um jeito. – prepara a beyblade e o lançador e mira na porta.

Quando tudo isso acontecendo Kai estava andando, mas para ao ver um rosto familiar.

Kai- O que está fazendo aqui, Alexander?

Alexander- Eu vim até aqui, para ter minha luta. – diz de jeito sério.

Kai- O quê? Sua luta? – estranhou, pois era como se Alexander tivesse esquecido da luta, na qual não faz muito que aconteceu.

Alexander- Eu terei minha luta, não importa quando ou onde. Eu vou te vencer! – lança a beyblade para cima de Kai, não quis nem saber se ele estava com beyblade ou não.

Kai- Droga! – desvia por pouco da beyblade de Alexander.

Alexander- Não fuja! – pega a beyblade e lança de novo.

Kai- Maldito... se eu tivesse a Dranzer. – olha uma beyblade, mas não dava pra ver se era a Dranzer ou não, mas não tinha muita escolha, pois o ruivo maluco, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria acertando o lançamento. Tenta sair correndo em direção a beyblade que estava lá, mas leva um golpe de beyblade no ombro.

Alexander- Não adianta fugir! – preparava novamente a beyblade, por mais que Kai odiasse Alexander, não deixou de notar que a feição do ruivo era meio robótica.

Kai- O que está acontecendo aqui? – corre até a beyblade, mas quando vai pegar outra beyblade bate na mão de Kai, assim o fazendo soltar o pião. – Mais essa agora? – era Brooklyn, estava praticamente com a mesma feição do Alexander.

Brooklyn- Você pode tentar, mas jamais irá me vencer! – novamente lança a beyblade, mas com o intuito de machucar Kai e não lutar beyblade. Depois de muita corrida e desvios de beyblades, ele finalmente chega a Dranzer.

Kai- Droga! – olha ao ver que o bit chip era da Black Dranzer.

Alexander- Você não tem escolha, eu terei minha luta agora! – prepara o lançador.

Brooklyn- Você não passa de um lutador de baixo nível, sinta-se honrado de perder para mim. – os dois ruivos o encarava.

Kai- Que escolha eu tenho? – prepara a Black Dranzer no lançador. Voltando a Ana, que abre a porta, após alguns golpes de beyblade.

Ana- Finalmente te achei... – olha para o Kai, mas ele estava sozinho, numa sala escura, estava com a Black Dranzer no lançador. – O que é isso? – estranhou de vez. E indo novamente na luta de Carter contra Voltaire.

Voltaire- Até quando vai ficar brincando? Não é homem para me encarar? – dizia irritado e cansado. Porque, por mais que Voltaire tenha ganho superforça e tenha virado uma espécie de super-humano, a tática de Carter estava dando certo.

Carter- Como eu disse, tenho tempo e munição para você, uma hora irá cair! – novamente com a arma calibre 45, dá mais alguns tiros em Voltaire e depois de muito tempo...

Voltaire- Merda! – passa a mão na lateral do corpo, quase na lombar, e vê sangue, os tiros estavam começando a dar efeito.

Carter- Já chega Voltaire, eu vou acabar com isso. – assim que Voltaire cai de joelhos devido a fraqueza do corpo. – Eu vou tirar meu filho daquele navio e você vai saber que nem mesmo toda essa sua "força" que ganhou, sabe se lá como, não foi capaz de causar um arranhou em mim. – dá mais um soco que deixa Voltaire atordoado. – Lembra da nossa conversa na Rússia? – Voltaire o encara com raiva e era recíproco por parte de Carter. – Eu te avisei. – aponta a arma na cabeça de Voltaire.

**Continua...**

E depois de um milhão de anos, está aqui um novo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, deixem sua review, quem não acompanha, siga a fanfic, que tu receberá um e-mail a cada nova atualização, quem quiser tem os primeiros cinco capítulos corrigido, claro que o melhor possível, não mudei nada.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e até mais!


	79. Relativo Pt 3

**E aí, beleza?**

Sim eu sei, mais uma vez atrasado, mas tá aqui. Desculpem-me pela demora, mas parecia que quanto mais eu escrevia, mas parecia longe do fim. Mas é isso, demorei, mas espero que gostem do capítulo, eu curti. Vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo vão na caixinha (que merda que toda vez muda o layout dessa droga de site) e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** A curiosidade dessa vez é sobre a Ana, sim a Anamatéia. Pensam que ela existiu quando eu comecei a fazer fanfic? Muito errado.

Anamateia surgiu em 2004, quando eu e meu primo resolvemos fazer um jogo no RPG Maker, o nome era: A lenda de Anamateia. "Mas o jogo então era sobre um personagem?"..."Não".

Anamatéia era para ser um nome de um arquipélago, mas eu olhei o nome e peguei "emprestado", acabou que o apelido pegou e fodeu, o nome das ilhas acabou sendo "Afluon" (poucos conhecem ou já ouviram falar de Afluon).

A personagem surgiu quando fomos criar os personagens, então não ela existiu, mas como outros como Adorigan (sim, a mesma Dori que está no Retorno), Sguarbedon e Herbelook (quem leu Bladebreakers Titãs sabem do que estou falando). Eu coloquei a Ana nesse mundo das fanfic foi quando eu li uma fanfic, em 2006, e curti o prólogo, estavam pedindo inscrição e a coloquei, não tinha história, somente personalidade (a mesma que vocês já conhecem), ela só queria mais uma personagem feminina, maldita hora.

Foi quando a fanfic virou um ninho de Mary Sues e o fato da Ana não ser um poço de beleza infinita, ela acabou sendo capacho e ridicularizada na fanfic.

A partir daí comecei dar mais valor a ela, mas não consegui me livrar das Mary Sues, ela sempre foi capachinho.

Agora aos poucos ela está conquistando seu lugar ao sol, quem sabe farei uma fanfic com a história dela, no beyblade, mas isso será mais para frente, ainda vou terminar o Retorno.

Mas é isso vamos com a fic.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Relativo. 3° parte.**

Depois de uma longa luta, Carter versus Voltaire, o velho finalmente parece que vai ter o fim que merecia.

Carter- Eu te avisei. – aponta a arma na cabeça de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Acha mesmo que acabou? – pega um punhado de areia e joga no rosto do Carter, consequentemente acertando os olhos.

Carter- Droga! – limpava do jeito que podia, mas é impedido com um soco de Voltaire.

Voltaire- Achou mesmo que tinha vencido? Agora a história é outra. – dá mais um soco. – Quer bancar o herói? Só tem um detalhe, escolheu o "vilão" errado. – novamente o golpeia com um soco e o derruba no chão. – Você realmente conseguiu me irritar. – mais um golpe, mas dessa vez era um chute, só para variar mesmo. – Eu juro pra você, Carter. – se aproxima do homem caído. – Enquanto eu viver, você jamais poderá chamar o Kai de filho. Jamais deixarei que ele fique ao lado do maldito Dickinson. – sabia que aquelas palavras poderiam irritar Carter, porém esse apenas riu.

Carter- De novo esse discurso? – reparando que Voltaire ia atacar, com um chute, Carter rola para o lado, desviando do ataque. Logo em seguida dispara vários tiros de pistola contra Voltaire, no abdômen.

Voltaire- Maldito. – tenta andar, mas é impedido.

Carter- Você não me é mais ameaça. – dá vários socos no rosto de Voltaire, o último foi tão forte que o colocou em nocaute. Carter pensa em matá-lo ali mesmo, mas quando olha para o barco sente que não tem muito tempo. – Se voltar a me incomodar, não darei nova chance. – se ajeita, recarregando as armas, vai até o pequeno barco e segue até o navio. Enquanto isso, Ana estava na mesma sala em que Kai.

Ana- O que é isso? – olhou que Kai estava com a beyblade pronta para ser lançada, mas estava apontado para o nada. – Vamos embora daqui. – se aproxima do jovem, mas leva vários golpes de beyblades, não de lutadores e sim de armas. – Que merda! – se levanta. – Que lugar é esse? – olha assustada para as armas nas paredes, ela não sabia, mas estava sendo vigiada.

Vigia- Está na mira, quando o senhor quiser. – diz para Hiro.

Hiro- Hm, espere. – mexe no computador. – Acho que finalmente ela será útil para alguma coisa. – Vamos colocá-la na simulação, mas com os dados de outro lutador.

Cientista- Sim senhor. – após mexer no grande computador, são retirados os dados de Brooklyn e Alexander, no qual eles tinham desde a primeira vez que os mesmos foram sequestrados e colocado os dados de algum outro lutador. – Tudo pronto.

Hiro- Perfeito, assim pelo menos o teste será mais eficaz. – voltando a "sala" em que Kai se encontrava, ele ainda estava encarando os dois ruivos.

Kai- Que escolha eu tenho? – lança a beyblade, mas passa pelos dois meninos que pelo jeito não passava de vultos. – O quê? Hologramas? – ele estranha, mas quando Tyson "aparece". - Que lugar é esse? – O que estava acontecendo é que Kai tinha um visão, para ele estava numa sala branca, mas na real estava numa sala escura e a única pessoa que tinha nesse sala além dele era Ana, que prepara o lançador da sua beyblade.

Ana- Kai, você está me ouvindo? – se aproxima.

Kai- Se chegar mais perto, eu atiro essa beyblade na sua cara. – prepara a beyblade.

Ana- Ferrou! – apesar do nervosismo e do medo, de levar uma beyblade na cara, ela nota algo estranho no Kai, não é o fato de estar sem camisa e sim um dispositivo quadrado, não muito grande, bem no meio do busto do jovem. – Esse deve ser o novo chip, por isso Rhaian não estava com um _bagulho_ desses na testa. – liga as peças. Mira a beyblade. – Apenas um lançamento. – lança a beyblade, mas é facilmente desviada com a Black Dranzer. Já que na visão de Kai era Tyson quem lançava a beyblade.

Kai- Não dessa vez! – corre em direção a Ana, mas é só para pegar a beyblade e lançar com mais força.

Ana- Droga! – corre também para pegar Nômade que estava parada no chão, mas Kai lança a beyblade, assim mandando Nômade ainda mais para longe. – Poxa vida, dá pra jogar limpo, seu merdinha? – por mais irritada que Ana esteja, Kai via Tyson.

Kai- Já chega! – estava com a beyblade pronto.

Tyson- Chega? Mas quem manda aqui sou eu. EU SOU TRI-CAMPEÃO MUNDIAL! EU SOU O MELHOR! – lança a "Dragoon". – Acho bom usar a sua fera-bit, se não, eu vou acabar com você. – Kai estava confuso, mas decidido, se tivesse que usar Black Dranzer, assim seja. Já no "mundo real".

Ana- Quer lutar? Vamos lutar! – prepara a beyblade, mas logo o nervosismo toma conta. – Eu to ferrada! – balança a cabeça e toma coragem. – Não, eu vou te vencer. – novamente fica com medo. – Ele vai acabar comigo. – respira fundo. – Não... eu posso te vencer, vou te vencer! – lança a beyblade. – Nômade, dê o seu melhor!

Kai- Let it rip! – lança a Black Dranzer e começa a luta.

Ana- Nômade, ataque lança de fogo! – a beyblade vermelha vai com muita força contra Black Dranzer e começa atacá-la, com golpes fortes.

Kai- Black Dranzer, contra ataque, agora! – quando Nômade ia atacar, a beyblade negra desvia facilmente do golpe, dá a volta e começa atacar o adversário pelos lados.

Ana- Droga. Droga. Merda! – grita nervosa ao ver Nômade ser massacrado. – Lembre-se dos treinos, ataques fortes. – Nômade, ataque de novo! – por mais que a beyblade vermelha tentasse se livrar, estava cada vez mais difícil. Depois de muitas tentativas, a fera bit finalmente escapa e ataca Black Dranzer, mas sem muito efeito. – DE NOVO! – mais uma vez ataca, a beyblade preta apenas recua alguns centímetros.

Kai- Que golpes são esses? – na mente de Kai era estranho Tyson usar aqueles golpes, sendo que não era uma característica da Dragoon, também reparou num certo "amadorismo" por parte de Tyson. – Vamos acabar logo com isso! Black Dranzer!

Ana- Caraca! – se assusta ao ver a Black Dranzer. – Vamos ter que pensar em alguma coisa Nômade, se não... – coloca a mão na cabeça. – Droga, agora não. – sente uma terrível dor de cabeça, fazendo-a cair de joelho. – Merda. – parecia que depois que viu aquela fera bit, uma visão teria invadido sua cabeça. Já Kai estranhou que Tyson parou de atacar.

Kai- _**Minha chance**_. Black Dranzer, acabe com tudo isso, agora! – a grande fênix negra se prepara e vai com todas as forças, mas Nômade entra na frente de Ana, com o intuito de proteger sua dona. Assim Black Dranzer castiga mais uma vez o pobre Nômade. Por sorte, Ana desperta do transe, sua fera bit ainda estava firme, apesar dos fortíssimos golpes do adversário.

Ana- Nômade, vai! – a fera bit vai de encontro com Black Dranzer, Ana corre logo atrás. Na hora em que a fênix negra ia atacar, Nômade desvia, e vai com toda força e velocidade, batendo direto no dispositivo que estava alojado no peito de Kai. O golpe foi tão forte que o chip começa a falhar.

Kai- O que está acontecendo? – se assusta ao ver o ambiente variando, de uma sala totalmente clara e limpa, para uma sala escura de metal. – Droga. – começa a sentir uma dor insuportável. Ana corre até Kai e o derruba no chão, com as pernas consegue prender Kai no chão.

Ana- Agora sossega o rabo! – começa a puxar o chip que estava preso. – Nômade, me dê cobertura! – grita ao ver que a Black Dranzer estava se aproximando. Novamente as duas beyblades começam a se golpear.

Kai- Me solte! – tentava se soltar, mas agora além da variação do ambiente, quando vê o "Tyson", ele nota que era outra pessoa e não seu amigo Bladebreaker.

Ana- Sai daí! – puxava o chip, mas claro que ninguém ficaria parado enquanto Ana se livrava do chip.

Hiro- Elimine-os. – ia saindo.

Cientista- Senhor? – esperava qualquer tipo de confirmação.

Hiro- Não preciso mais do Kai, e Ana sempre foi um problema, mate os dois. – diz com uma frieza incomum.

Cientista- Sim senhor!

Hiro- Ótimo. – ia saindo, mas é derrubado por Carter, que aparece na sala.

Carter- Pensou que ia aonde? – engatilhou a pistola. – Cancele o ataque. – olha todas as armas de beyblade na mira do seu filho e da garota. – CANCELE AGORA! – o cientista que estava com medo, cancelou o ataque e todas as armas foram desativadas. Hiro que se levantava, novamente é surpreendido por Carter. – Como chego até aquela sala?

Hiro- Atravesse a janela. – dizia de um jeito irônico, mas isso só fez com que Carter desse um soco no rapaz. O cientista que aproveitou a distração do homem que os ameaçava, acionou os guardas e eles imediatamente estavam indo ao local do treinamento, assim matariam os dois jovens.

Carter- Droga! – nota os capangas entrando na sala escura. Mas nesse mesmo tempo Ana consegue tirar o chip.

Ana- Finalmente! – joga o chip para longe. Black Dranzer para de girar na hora e Kai recupera os sentidos.

Kai- Ana? – estranhou, mas não demorou muito para perceber que tudo aquilo que ele tinha visto, Alexander, Brooklyn, Tyson e a sala branca eram apenas ilusões causadas pelo chip em seu peito.

Ana- Poxa, tu tava _viajando _legal ein? – se levanta e ajuda Kai a se levantar. – Vamos ter que sair daqui, não temos tempo para explicação. – olha os guardas entrando na sala.

Kai- E quem disse que eu quero saber de alguma coisa. – ele vai até a porta e abre, Ana pega Nômade e Black Dranzer e passa pela porta. Carter que observa tudo, novamente pergunta "delicadamente" ao Hiro.

Carter- Aonde vai dar aquela porta? – diz num tom sério.

Hiro- Não vou falar nada! – fala ainda mais sério, mas ele não sabia com quem estava lidando e para aprender, Carter bate com a cabeça do Hiro no painel de controle da sala.

Carter- Vai falar?

Hiro- Eu posso falar, mas nunca irá achá-los, isso aqui é um labirinto. Qualquer um pode se perder aqui... – antes que terminasse de falar leva mais um golpe.

Carter- O que estava dizendo? – dessa vez Carter não iria ser piedoso e iria machucar Hiro se necessário.

Hiro- Dá na sala de treinamento da equipe Dark Knight. – estava sentindo os golpes.

Carter- E como faço para chegar lá? – ao notar o silêncio do Hiro, Carter mais uma vez ia bater no jovem, mas esse resolve mudar de ideia.

Hiro- Terceiro corredor a direita, depois siga reto, até chegar à uma porta dupla de cobre.

Carter- Obrigado. – dá um último golpe nocauteando Hiro, sem pensar duas vezes ele segue pelo caminho indicado. Mas não era somente ele que estava a caminho, Ana havia ligado para ajuda, mas não era sua equipe e sim os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Está tudo pronto? – preparando a beyblade e o lançador.

Ray- Sim, mas eu tenho uma pergunta. Porque a Ana nos chamou?

Tyson- Ela não disse, apenas pediu ajuda e disse para irmos rápido.

Max- Vamos logo, ela pode estar precisando de ajuda. – vão saindo, Kenny e Daichi vão ficando para trás.

Daichi- Chief, acho melhor você ficar, pode ser perigoso. – impede o nerd de passar pela porta.

Kenny- Não, eu vou ajudar vocês, posso ser muito útil. – guardava seu laptop numa mochila.

Daichi- Ajudar no quê? Você só sabe mexer nesse computador.

Kenny- O que você disse? – olhou zangado para o Daichi.

Daichi- Opa! – percebendo o menino. – Não fique bravo, mas agora precisamos de gente que saiba mexer com beyblades.

Kenny- Escuta aqui, eu mexia com beyblade antes de você saber usar um guardanapo! – diz irritado.

Daichi- Mas o que eu falei de mais? – estranhando.

Kenny- Eu vou e não me interessa o que você diga.

Daichi- Chief, eu não quero que você vá lá e se machuque, temos que lutar lá.

Kenny- Cale a boca, antes que eu me irrite com você. – saem do quarto. Nesse meio tempo em que eles saíam do hotel em silêncio, para que outras pessoas não os vissem. Só que no meio do caminho encontram Dayse.

Ray- Tyson, vá lá... – aponta para a menina. – Mas não demore muito.

Tyson- Melhor não, precisamos ir depressa. – antes que saíssem, Dayse os encontram.

Dayse- Oi meninos, o que estão fazendo acordados até agora? Amanhã é a final, na verdade hoje. – diz estupefata.

Tyson- Precisamos fazer algo urgente e voce?

Dayse- Ainda estou procurando a Ana, está sumida desde tarde. – olhou para os Bladebreakers. – Por um acaso vocês não a viram?

Tyson- Mas porque está procurando ela?

Dayse- Duas coisa, primeira está sumida e não deu notícias, segunda ela deixou uma meia imunda na minha mochila e agora toda minha bagagem está fedendo a queijo. – meio irritada.

Tyson- Que nojo! Hehehehe... – tenta disfarçar, mas Dayse percebe um certo nervosismo.

Dayse- Está tudo bem?

Tyson- Sim, está. – ficando ainda mais nervoso.

Dayse- Tyson, você é um péssimo mentiroso. – olha sério para ele. – O que aconteceu?

Tyson- Eu não posso contar, pelo menos não agora. – ia saindo, mas Dayse o segura pela mão.

Dayse- O que está acontecendo? – a menina percebeu que era algo grave. – Você não confia em mim?

Tyson- Eu confio, mas não posso contar nada, por que me pediram isso.

Dayse- Quem? – pressiona Dayse, pois já tinha uma noção da resposta.

Tyson- Desculpe, eu não posso falar.

Dayse- Tyson, você disse que gosta de mim... – o jovem de boné a interrompe.

Tyson- Mas eu gosto!

Dayse- Mas não o suficiente para confiar em mim. – faz uma feição triste.

Tyson- Não confunda as coisas, não depende só de mim. – respira fundo. – Ela me pediu para não falar nada.

Dayse- Ela? É a Ana, certo?

Tyson- Por isso que eu não queria falar nada! – diz irritado.

Dayse- Eu sabia que a Ana está envolvida, me fale onde ela está?

Tyson- Não. – diz sério. – Eu não posso e peço que você confie em mim, te garanto que tudo ficará bem.

Dayse- Tyson...

Tyson- Confie em mim, por favor. – Tyson a encarava sério. – Pode confiar?

Dayse- Eu confio. – num tom natural.

Tyson- Eu tenho que ir, mas depois que eu resolver isso, nós conversamos, certo?

Dayse- Ok. – Tyson segue os Bladebreakers e saem do hotel, mas segue, assim que entram num táxi, a jovem pega outro. – Siga aquele carro. – diz séria. – _**Desculpe Tyson, mas não posso ficar sentada esperando que tudo se resolva. **_Voltando ao navio, Kai e Ana passaram pela porta, logo em seguida trancam a porta com um pedaço de ferro que havia ali. Percebem que entraram numa outra sala, bem grande por sinal, vários lançadores, peças de beyblades e vários tubos de ensaio gigantes.

Ana- Você que é mais familiarizado, o que são essas coisas? – apontava para os grandes tubos da sala.

Kai- Não era você que chegou a trabalhar para Voltaire, deveria saber. – olhava os tubos, mas estavam vazios, o que quer que tinha ali, foi tirado.

Ana- Mas nunca soube disso, seu retardado. – olhou feio para o Kai. – E outra você não tem espelho não?

Kai- Cale a boca. – vai andando mais baixo para que dificultasse a visão das câmeras.

Ana- Cala a boca você, não me mande calar a boca. – começa a brigar.

Kai- Cale a boca. – dessa vez sussurra e aponta para a esquerda, eles veem os Dark Knights treinando e mais a Dori.

Ana- Dori. – ia se levantando, mas é puxada por Kai.

Kai- Não seja estúpida. – aponta para Reaper, Daniel e Rhaian, que estavam na sala

Ana- Esqueça, cara se eu vim até aqui para salvar sua pele, você acha que não vou ajudar minha amiga? – estava decidida a ajudar a menina, que estava com uma feição estranha, como se não fosse a mesma Dori.

Kai- Você não vai conseguir nada, além de não ajudá-la, ainda acabará sendo morta. – tentava convencê-la do contrário.

Ana- Não posso deixar ela aqui. – prepara a beyblade. – Nós dois podemos contra os três porquinhos, a Dori não vai nos atacar.

Kai- Me escuta, eles... – se assusta ao ver três beyblade vindo em sua direção. – ABAIXA! – os Dark Knight os viram e estavam atacando.

Ana- Merda! – sai correndo, fugindo dos ataques e seu primeiro impulso foi se aproximar Dori. – Dori, você tá legal?

Dori- Fique longe. – diz num tom de nojo. – Eu não quero usar minha beyblade em você.

Ana- Dori, vamos embora daqui. Você nem vai precisar usar essa beyblade, não vai me machucar, não vai nem lutar agora. – se aproxima.

Kai- Vamos embora! – ia abrir a porta, mas é impedido pelos Dark Knights.

Reaper- Vai aonde? Pelo jeito, querem vocês mortos, já que a outra sala está trancada e escuto batidas

Kai- Eu cuido de vocês na luta.

Daniel- Não sei se seria bom você sair, acredito que quanto menos Bladebreaker melhor. – prepara a beyblade.

Rhaian- Acho que você não poderá contra todos nós. – também prepara a beyblade.

Reaper- Se rende ou quer lutar? – os três com as beyblades apontadas para o jovem.

Kai- Eu dou conta de vocês. – preparado para a luta, nesse mesmo tempo Ana conversava com Dori.

Dori- Eu não preciso lutar, mas eu não quero lutar, não com uma lutadora insignificante feito você. – diz séria.

Ana- Dori, o que eles fizeram com você? Nós podemos tirar esse chip, vai ficar tudo bem. – tentava parecer tranquila, mas estava começando a ficar nervosa, por ver a amiga daquele jeito.

Dori- Ora não se preocupe comigo, eu finalmente estou numa equipe descente, que finalmente vai dar valor para o meu talento. – dizia de jeito frio, estava com uma feição de raiva, algo totalmente diferente da doce menina que conheciam.

Ana- Dori... – estava tentando se segurar, mas uma grande tristeza começa atingir Ana. – Por favor, vamos sair daqui. – Posso te ajudar, sabe que eu já líder com essas porcarias de chip.

Dori- Para você tudo é piada? – diz irritada. – Meninos! – chama os Dark Knights. – Preciso de vocês, vamos acabar com essa imprestável.

Ana- Dori! – Ana vê os Dark Knights irem para o lado de Dori e todos apontarem suas beyblade para ela, aquilo não a afetava tanto assim, mas o fato de ver Dori daquele jeito a entristecia. – Dori, por favor... – dá um passo para frente.

Reaper- Quando quiser.

Dori- Agora. – iam lançar, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

Kai- Ana! – lança a beyblade nas luzes que havia na sala e começa a chover faíscas devido ao curto-circuito. – Vamos sair daqui! – vai até a porta e abre. Ana olha os Dark Knights se protegendo, mas sai correndo. Ao sair pela porta Kai a tranca pelo lado de fora impedindo que os Dark Knights saíssem. – Temos que sair, isso não vai segurá-los por muito tempo.

Ana- Eu sei! – grita irritada, mas vai andando até dar de cara com cinco capangas de Voltaire.

Capanga- Acho melhor vocês ficarem quietos. – dizia com uma arma em mãos e estava apontada para eles e se ouve cinco disparos, logo em seguida todos os capangas caem.

Carter- Vocês estão bem? – estava aliviado, pois vê que os jovens estão bem. – Vamos sair daqui. – depois de uma boa corrida eles finalmente chegam ao convés, mas novamente são cercados.

Ana- Merda! Isso nunca tem fim? – irritada por ver vários capangas se aproximando.

Carter- Fechem os olhos. – cochicha com os dois jovens, que esperam o sinal de Carter, que rapidamente lança uma granada de luz, cegando temporariamente os capangas. – Vamos, ali tem um bote, temos que ir rápido! – vão até o bote e finalmente seguem até a doca. Ao chegar, eles dão de cara com Voltaire que estava recuperado.

Voltaire- Demoraram, mas devo parabenizá-los. – bate palmas. – Não é qualquer um que entra e sai do meu navio assim.

Carter- Sai da minha frente, Voltaire. – aponta a arma. – Estou te avisando.

Voltaire- Não, eu pretendo acabar com vocês três aqui mesmo. – Carter vai atirar em Voltaire, mas ouve apenas o barulho do gatilho, não havia mais munição, descarregou quase tudo em Voltaire e não tinha _skill _de munição infinita. – Hmph... estragou seu "brinquedinho"?

Ana- Hehehehehe... – rindo da cara de Voltaire. – Isso soou tão gay. Hehehehehehe.

Voltaire- Quero ver se vai rir depois disso. – sai correndo em direção aos três, porém é atingido nas costas por beyblades. – Quem está aí?

Tyson- Somos nós. – todos os Bladebreakers aparecem, inclusive Kenny munido da Dranzer.

Kenny- Kai, pega! – joga a Dranzer para Kai que já a coloca no lançador.

Voltaire- Ora, ora, ora como vai Tyson? – diz um tanto simpático, mas claro que era de jeito irônico.

Tyson- Deixe meus amigos irem embora! – grita nervoso.

Voltaire- Claro. – se ajeitando.

Tyson- Olha, eu estou avisando se não deixar... – depois ele percebe o que Voltaire falou. – Peraí, o quê?

Voltaire- Eu acho que todos nós estamos meios esgotados depois de uma madrugada tão longa, afinal vocês tem uma luta amanhã.

Carter- O que está planejando, seu maldito?

Voltaire- Meu assunto com você, eu resolvo depois. – diz sério ao Carter. – Mas agora tenho que ir...

Tyson- Tá mas... – não entendendo mais nada. Voltaire ia andando até a doca para pegar o mesmo bote em que Carter, Ana e Kai usaram para sair do navio, mas Carter entra na frente.

Carter- Isso ainda não acabou. – quando ia avançar em Voltaire, o velho só sorri.

Voltaire- O mesmo discurso sempre? Obrigado pelo presente. – joga uma das granadas de luz do Carter.

Carter- Desgraçado!

Voltaire- Agradeçam do Tyson, por essa vantagem que estão tendo. Afinal, não posso negar um pedido do grande campeão mundial. – vai ao bote, segue até o grande navio, que não demora muito para zarpar.

Tyson- Só eu não entendi isso?

Max- Não só você... ele foi bondoso?

Daichi- Não estão vendo, ele está preparando nossa cova.

Max- Calma, temos nossa luta ainda.

Ray- Vocês estão bem?

Carter- Estamos, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – estranhando eles saberem onde exatamente era o local e tudo mais.

Max- Ana nos avisou, ela ligou para o Tyson e disse o lugar, não demorou muito para o Chief descobrir onde era.

Kenny- Mas que navio era aquele? – olhando a grande embarcação sumindo no horizonte noturno.

Carter- Pelo o que me parece é o lugar onde ele faz toda sua tramoia, deve ser o "quartel general" dele.

Kenny- Claro, como não pensamos nisso? Por isso os Dark Knights estão sempre preparados.

Carter- E nós temos que nos preparar.

Max- Confie na gente. – sorri. – Nosso plano, digo do Chief, vai dar certo.

Daichi- Esses Dark Knights vão se arrepender de terem se metido com a gente! – grita empolgado.

Max- Falou bonito. – enquanto eles conversavam, Tyson e Ray foram até Kai e Ana que estavam na doca.

Tyson- Vocês estão bem? – preocupado.

Kai- Sim, mas vocês deveriam estar no hotel. – brigando com eles.

Ray- Claro e deixar que Voltaire acabasse com vocês.

Kai- Não interessa, poderiam ter posto tudo a perder.

Tyson- Tá, mas precisamos de toda a equipe. – meio que se irritando. – Cara chato.

Kai- Cale a boca.

Ray- Vamos para o hotel, vocês precisam descansar. – eles iam indo, mas Ana fica para trás.

Tyson- Não se preocupe, vamos ajudar a Dori. – coloca a mão no ombro da jovem. – Te prometo, vamos salvar ela.

Ray- Confie em nós.

Ana- Digam que tem um plano para a luta. – dizia num tom diferente, era de preocupação.

Tyson- Que luta? Contra os Dark Knights?

Ana- Não. – ainda séria. – Contra os brócolis alienígenas. Claro que é contra eles.

Tyson- Digo e repito, não se preocupe, nós vamos salvá-la.

Ana- Certo... – respira fundo. – Vamos sair daqui, preciso urgente ir ao banheiro. – vai até Carter, Kenny, Daichi e Max, que estavam perto do carro e do táxi, no qual os Bladebreakers pegaram.

Kenny- Temos que ir, está quase amanhecendo.

Tyson- Certo, vamos. – todos saem da doca, Dayse que estava logo atrás os seguia em outro carro.

Dayse- Droga Ana, porque não nos chamou? – cochicha irritada. – Vamos ter que conversar e a sério.

**Fim do capítulo.**

E o que acharam? Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, demorei pra fazer, mas capítulos de ação são tensos.

Mas é isso, mandem review se curtiram, quem não segue faça sua inscrição e de follow, adicione nos favoritos, que já ajuda também.

Mas vou-me, beijos a todos e até mais!

**PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos!**


	80. O plano do Chief

**E aí, beleza?**

Então, eu não vou mentir o do atraso do capítulo, o motivo foi simples, ele não foi postado sábado, porque eu tinha uma festinha hehehehehe amooo. No domingo não foi postado, porque eu tava de ressaca, na segunda eu não postei devido a uma internet do cão.

Mas é isso, capítulo dedicado a todos que leram, mas em especial a dois meninos que volte e meia está mandando reviews, que são os jovens Patrick e Leandro.

A capítulo 80 já? Eita porra... mas de boa, espero que gostem.

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo vão na caixinha (que merda que toda vez muda o layout dessa droga de site) e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** Não terá nada curioso dessa vez, mas vamos a uma frase do dia.

Frase do dia: "Nunca bata em alguém com óculos, use as mãos"!

**Divirtam-se! **

**O plano do Chief.**

Depois de uma longa madrugada, finalmente os envolvidos no incidente puderam ter um merecido descanso, mesmo que por tempo curto, já que a tarde, teria uma luta. E não uma luta qualquer, a final do campeonato na América do Sul. Uma das equipe seria campeã, os Dark Knights ou os Bladebreakers.

Tyson- Nossa Chief, que horas são? – dizia sonolento.

Kenny- Quase meio dia, eu sei que deveríamos acordar mais cedo, mas precisávamos de um bom descanso.

Ray- Nossa, está tarde, vamos nos aprontar.

Daichi- Precisamos comer alguma coisa. – acorda animado. – Temos uma equipe sem vergonha que precisamos despachar.

Max- Gente, temos uma coisa importante para decidir.

Ray- E o que é?

Max- Quem irá lutar?

Kenny- Se tudo der certo, não precisaremos fazer essa escolha. – eles olham em volta. – Cadê o Kai?

Ray- Acordou cedo, disse que tinha algo para fazer.

Tyson- Para onde ele foi?

Kenny- Vamos procurá-lo, tenho que fazer uns últimos ajustes nas beyblades. – pegando o notebook.

Tyson- Vamos ao restaurante, porque to morrendo de fome e vai que ele está lá.

Ray- Bem, ele pode estar com o pai ou com o Dickinson.

Daichi- Vamos lá, de qualquer maneira. TO MORRENDO DE FOME!

Kenny- Vamos, antes que o Tyson e o Daichi comam os próprios dedos. – eles vão até o restaurante. Nesse mesmo tempo Ana estava deitada na cama, com uma cara acabada.

Ruby- Ana, você tem que parar com essas brigas no bar. – cuidando de um dos ferimentos.

Ana- Mas ele me irritou. – diz meio sonolenta. Ana mentiu para Ruby e Sakura que estavam no quarto, Dayse só a olhava irritada.

Sakura- Você também tem que parar de andar sozinha por aí, já perdemos a Dori. Agora você ferida, temos que nos cuidar.

Ruby- Eu acho que você merecia esse "sacode", quem sabe assim toma vergonha na cara. – termina o curativo. – Pronto e vê se sossega hoje, ainda temos a luta dos Bladebreakers para assistirmos. – guardando o kit de primeiros socorros.

Ana- Valeu Ruy. – veste a camisa. – Credo que dor... hehehe... – deita logo em seguida. – Quem vai buscar comida pra eu? Eu mereço porque sou uma amiga muito legal.

Dayse- Vão vocês duas lá. – diz para Sakura e Ruby. – Eu cuido dela.

Sakura- Pode ser... – ia saindo.

Ruby- Vamos, vai que a gente esbarra em alguém interessante. – elas saem do quarto.

Dayse- Precisamos conversar Ana. – fala num tom sério, enquanto senta-se ao lado da garota enfaixada.

Ana- O que eu fiz? – desanimada, por que sabia que a estava emburrada.

Dayse- O que você estava fazendo com os Bladebreakers de madrugada num cais?

Ana- Perai, como é que é? É que você foi rápida demais.

Dayse- Ana. – suspira. – Pelo menos uma vez na vida, leve a sério uma conversa. – dizia séria. – Eu vi você e os Bladebreakers num cais. – fala exaltada. – O que vocês estavam fazendo lá? Porque chamou o Tyson e não nós?

Ana- Dayse, eu tive que ir.

Dayse- Mas vai fazer o quê?

Ana- Eu tive uma visão de que matariam o Kai... se você não sabe, ele sumiu, na verdade acabou levando a pior numa briga contra Voltaire, mas para encurtar a história. Eu fui salvar o Kai e acabei encontrando a Dori.

Dayse- E ela? – meio preocupada com a situação no qual a menina citada poderia se encontrar.

Ana- É outra pessoa, está com o chip. E estava todos os Dark Knights e não consegui ajudar ela. – quando olha para a Dayse. – Er... que cara é essa?

Dayse- Poxa vida, porque você faz isso conosco? – fala brava. – Você não tem noção? Já perdemos a Dori, você quer o que? Se matar?

Ana- Não grita. – tentando ignorar.

Dayse- Não. Eu vou falar, tá mesmo que você tenha ido nessa "missão de salvamento". Por que chamou os Bladebreakers e não nós?

Ana- Ah meu deus. É isso? Tudo isso é porque eu chamei os Bladebreakers e não vocês?

Dayse- Não é só isso, você ainda disse que o Tyson não poderia falar nada para nós!

Ana- Claro, eu não queria que você desse esse piti! Outra eu não queria que vocês se ferissem, já basta a Dori que foi capturada e a Sakura que está desanimada! – dessa vez levantou a voz.

Dayse- E acha que se arriscando assim vai ajudar alguma coisa? – grita.

Ana- E não ajudou? Agora os Bladebreakers estão completos, eles têm um plano na luta! – se levanta.

Dayse- Do que está falando? – baixou o tom de voz.

Ana- Não sei ainda, mas têm. – também se acalmou.

Dayse- Ana, deixe eu te falar uma coisa. – Se senta e faz com que Ana sentasse a frente dela. – Eu sei que queria nos proteger, mas essa história de enfrentar a morte, quase que toda hora, tem que ter um fim. Você precisa confiar em nós.

Ana- Não é que eu não confie...

Dayse- Mas então porque falou com o Tyson?

Ana- Porque se caso acontecesse algo comigo, vocês ainda seriam três lutadoras. Poderiam tentar a próxima vaga. – suspira. – E não digo isso por causa do campeonato.

Dayse- Ana, você é uma idiota! – diz séria. – Você não tem noção de como ficamos, quando você "morreu". Acha mesmo que iríamos conseguir encarar um baque desses de novo?

Ana- Dayse, era preciso. Os Bladebreakers tem que estarem completos para a essa luta.

Dayse- Porque? Se são apenas três lutas? – não entendendo.

Ana- Eu não sei, só sei que tem que ser estarem completos. – olha para a Dayse. – Mas não fique de biquinho, sobre quem eu chamei ou deixei de chamar, ok?

Dayse- Dessa vez passa, da próxima... – dá um tapa na cabeça da Ana.

Ana- Tá bom. – irritada, enquanto se deita de novo. – Agora pare de me encher o saco e me deixa dormir. A lutas dos Bladebreakers "piolhentos" é mais tarde, dá tempo de tirar um bom cochilo.

Dayse- Tá... – fica olhando.

Ana- Não fica me olhando não, parece psicopata.

Dayse- Mas que garota chata! – se irrita, mas deixa queito e vai ler uma revista enquanto espera Sakura e Ruby. Mas indo para outras equipes, Legião, por exemplo estavam decidindo se iam continuar ou não para a disputa da vaga do campeonato mundial, porém sem Brooklyn.

Valentina- Bem, eu gostaria de continuar, mas tenho umas dúvidas.

Eldar- Como assim? – estranhando a amiga.

Valentina- Brooklyn. – diz séria. – Eu não sei se ele está preparado para uma revanche contra o Kai. Não digo como lutador, mas o espírito.

Eldar- Sinceramente, eu estou meio de saco cheio dessa revanche. – estava irritado, porque tem sérias dúvidas sobre a verdade intenção do Brooklyn está na equipe.

Ellun- Eu devo concordar com o Eldar e não tiro da cabeça, sobre o que você disse do Brooklyn, Valentina.

Valentina- Eu não sei se será bom ele ter essa luta contra o Kai, dá última ele ficou frustrado, quando não lutou com o Kai.

Eldar- Mas não sei do que ele reclamou se nem estava na luta.

Valentina- Ele estava ajudando a Suzy.

Ellun- É, mas ele deveria estar com a equipe e não com uma pessoa no qual não tinha contato nenhum até então. Ele ferrou a equipe da menina e agora está com a consciência pesada.

Eldar- Sem falar que ele nem está aqui.

Valentina- Gente, o assunto se desviou totalmente, estávamos falando sobre revanche e agora estamos falando sobre a fidelidade do Brooklyn?

Ellun- O que ele faria por essa revanche?

Valentina- Ele não passaria por cima de tudo e todos para conseguir isso.

Malcolm- Gente. – se levanta. – Só vocês não veem que o Brooklyn está decidido? Se tentarmos impedi-lo, poderemos ver algo muito ruim. Sabem do que eu falo? Zeus, todo poderoso e FURIOSO para cima de nós.

Valentina- Ele não seria capaz de nos atacar. – se irrita com o comentário do menino.

Malcolm- Não? Ele já fica _todo-todo_ só com a possibilidade de não conseguir sua revanche. – olha para os companheiros de equipe. – Querem fazer um teste?

Valentina- Malcolm? – se exalta sobre a ideia. – Preste atenção no que está falando!

Malcolm- Eu to falando muito sério.

Ellun- Que tipo de teste você sugere?

Eldar- Se me permitem, eu tenho uma ideia. – diz sério. - Vamos saber quem ele é realmente. – os integrantes da equipe se entreolham. No restaurante do hotel, Ruby e Sakura estavam pegando alguma frutas e guloseimas para levarem a Ana.

Ruby- Sakura, você está bem? – pergunta ao ver a menina com um olhar perdido.

Sakura- Estou sim, só pensando. – abre um leve sorriso.

Ruby- Amiga, você está estranha, desde daquele incidente com Voltaire. – diz seriamente.

Sakura- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe comigo. – meio séria. Ia andando até esbarrar numa pessoa.

Próto- Além de burra é cega? – irritada.

Sakura- Sinceramente, não estou num bom humor para aguentar suas gracinhas. – diz séria.

Próto- Idiota. – se vira.

Sakura- Estou de saco cheio dessazinha, pense que é gente para poder ser grosseira com os outros. – irritada, ela comenta com a Ruby.

Próto- O que disse? – a empurra. – Repete, se tem coragem.

Sakura- Você me ouviu, mas como eu disse: Não tenho saco pra você hoje. – irritada.

Próto- Você vem _tirar com a minha cara _ e quer que eu não fale nada? Otária.

Sakura- Eu não quero brigar. Você não sabe o eu passei. – ia saindo.

Próto- Eu sei, mas você tá pouco se importando com o que aconteceu com a Dori. – diz séria. – E sim com que Voltaire disse.

Sakura- Como você sabe disso? – encara Próto de frente.

Próto- Fofoca boa voa. – diz séria. – Seja sincera, você realmente quer salvar a Dori ou quer provar a Voltaire que você é a melhor?

Sakura- Eu não devo satisfações a você. – sai correndo.

Ruby- Próto, pega leve. – a Próto a encara, mas resolve não falar nada, já que a Ruby não havia provocado. – Até mais. – saiu do local. Mais tarde finalmente era hora da esperada luta da final do campeonato.

DJ- Muito boa tarde amantes do Beyblade, hoje estamos com a final do campeonato sul-americano, no qual a equipe vencedora poderá conquistar uma vaga para as finais do campeonato. – a galera aplaude.

Aj- Olá a todos! Essa final vai ser decisiva porque ou os Bladebreakers conseguem a vaga, ou os Dark Knights conseguem uma vantagem extra, para o campeonato final.

Brad- É verdade, por mais que saibamos que os Dark Knights tenham sido praticamente indestrutíveis. Os Bladebreakers tiveram uma recuperação incrível e não vai facilitar nada para a equipe "sombria".

Sr. Dickinson- Será que os Dark Knights irão aparecer? – preocupado, pois não viu os Dark Knights no banco destinado a equipe.

Carter- Eles vão aparecer, Voltaire não iria perder a chance de eliminar os Bladebreakers, principalmente no que diz do Tyson.

Sr. Dickinson- É verdade, mas minha única preocupação é se eles não aparecerem.

Carter- Você acha que os Bladebreakers vencem os Dark Nights?

Sr. Dickinson- Tenho certeza! – sorri.

Carter- Ok. – abre um leve sorriso. – Vou confiar nessa sua motivação. – suspira. – Tomem cuidado, meninos. – olhava sério para onde estavam os Bladebreakers.

Dj- Então, vamos logo apresentando as duas equipes. Primeiro os sempre incríveis... BLADEBREAKERS!

Brad- E como eu disse, eles conseguirão se recuperar e vêm com o time completo, ou seja, indiferente de qual Dark Knight lutar, eles já estão preparados.

Aj- Nem me fale, até porque eles têm que conseguir essa vaga se não, vão entrar em pé de guerra, com as outras equipes, para a última vaga.

Dj- E agora os sempre temidos... DARK KNIGHTS! – olha para o banco destinado a equipe e estava vazio. – Uh é? Cadê eles? – olha para os lados. – ALI ESTÃO! – apontado para o corredor, que vinha dos vestiários para o stadium, eles estavam vindo, Reaper, Daniel, Rhaian, Dori e Charles, claro que acompanhados por Hiro.

Aj- Nossa senhora das beyblades, a Dori agora faz parte da equipe? É isso mesmo? – não acreditava no que via.

Brad- Isso me deixou boquiaberto! Mas algo me diz que essa virada de casaca não vai durar muito tempo. – só que esses comentários partia dos locutores e alguns torcedores, mas não era surpresa para os demais lutadores, porém a volta de Charles, chocou.

Tyson- Charles? – estava assustado.

Max- Ele não estava morto, como pode... – também estava assustado.

Ray- Seja o que for, parece que a Ana não é a única que consegue voltar do mundo dos mortos.

Kai- _**Como sobreviveu? **_– encarava Charles, assim como Charles ficava encarando Kai.

Dj- Então, os primeiros a lutar serão... – quando ia apresentar a primeira luta, Kenny se levanta e interrompe o DJ.

Kenny- Eu quero propor um desafio para os Dark Knights. – olha sério para os Dark Knights.

Hiro- O que você quer? – encarava Kenny como se fosse um inseto.

Kenny- Uma luta, todos contra todos, de uma só vez.

Dj- Como é que é? – estranhando.

Kenny- Isso mesmo, estou propondo, todos os Bladebreakers contra todos os Dark Knights.

Hiro- Não, eu sei o que está tentando fazer. – decidido. – Por mais que eu sei que a vitória dos Dark Knights é certa, eu não vou arriscar nessa luta.

Voltaire- Aceite! – dizia num ponto que Hiro tinha no ouvido, para se caso Voltaire quisesse se comunicar.

Hiro- Como? – se vira de costas para o pequeno nerd.

Voltaire- Aceite, vamos ver do que esses bladers são capazes. – dizia sério.

Hiro- Mas senhor, os Bladebreakers... – quando ia argumentar, recebe uma intimação.

Voltaire- Faça o que eu mando! – fala ríspido.

Hiro- Sim senhor. – olha para os Dark Knights e faz sinal para que eles lutem.

Reaper- Isso vai ser interessante. – se prepara para lutar.

Daniel- Estão prontos? – olha para Rhaian e Dori.

Dori- Estou. – prepara a beyblade.

Rhaian- Vamos acabar com eles.

Reaper- Vamos. – vão até o stadium, menos Charles que olhava para a plateia como se tivesse procurando alguém.

Daniel- Charles. – tentava chamar a atenção, mas parecia que o outro ignorava. – Charles! – fala num tom mais elevado.

Charles- Não sou surdo. – continuava olhando, mas desvia sua atenção para o stadium.

Dj- Então... Sr. Dickinson? – fica em dúvida sobre o que fazer, já que pelo regulamento, as lutas seriam melhor de três.

Sr. Dickinson- Se as duas equipes estiverem de acordo.

Dj- Ok então, vamos apresentar então os lutadores, começando pelo Bladebreakers, representado por Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai e Daichi!

Aj- Isso vai ser muito interessante, até porque serão nada menos que dez bladers numa mesma cuida, mas falando deles. Eles tem a força com Tyson e Kai, a defesa do Max, velocidade com o Ray e claro a destreza do Daichi.

Brad- Exatamente Aj, sem falar nas feras bits, porque serão dois dragões, um tigre, uma tartaruga e pra terminar uma fênix. É fera bit para ninguém colocar defeito, aja beystadium.

Aj- Rimou!

Dj- E representando a equipe Dark Knight, Reaper, Rhaian, Daniel, Dori e por último, mas não menos importante, Charles!

Brad- Nós já sabemos do que eles são capazes, imaginem a força do Reaper, Daniel e Charles juntos? Sem falar na força do Rhaian e na resistência da Dori, no qual ganhou uma luta contra eles.

Aj- Com certeza Brad, sem falar que para completar o time de feras bits, tem Grim, Cresil, Black Legatos, Aquantica e Baphomet, sem falar que esse último já deixou até lutadores num estado não muito agradável.

Dj- Prontos? – olha para todos os lutadores e eles preparam as beyblades. – 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP! – todos lançam as beyblades, a cuia, por sorte, era o suficientemente grande para a quantidade de beyblades em campo.

Kenny- Sigam meu plano, vai ser mesmo esquema.

Ray- Mas tem um lutador a mais. – se referia a Charles.

Kenny- É, mas ele não está nem aí pra vocês, ele quer apenas um. – continuava digitando no computador. – Kai, sabe o que fazer, mas tome cuidado.

Kai- Deixa comigo. – encara Charles. – Dranzer! – começa uma luta contra Charles.

Kenny- Tyson, Daichi, aguardem meu sinal. Max e Ray, ataquem.

Max- Vamos lá Ray.

Ray- Com certeza, Max! DRIGER! – a beyblade começa a rondar as outras beyblades.

Hiro- Se preparem, porque eles tem um plano deem um único ataque. – dizia sério. – Dori, Rhaian, a fera bit de vocês precisa de outras feras bit, a missão de vocês é capturar as feras bit dos Bladebreakers.

Daniel- Não importa qual é o plano, mas vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

Reaper- Vamos! Atacar, agora! – as quatro beyblades dos Dark Knights vão igual á um paredão para cima de Draciel e Dranzer.

Max- Ray, cuidado!

Ray- Pode deixar. – Driger numa velocidade inacreditável, dá a volta pelo "paredão" de beyblade e começa a atacar todas as beyblades por trás.

Dori- Isso não vai funcionar. Black Aquântica! – vai atacar Ray.

Max- Draciel, muralha d'água! – defende Ray.

Ray- Obrigado, Max. – sorri ao ver Rhaian se aproximando. – Driger, ataque patas de tigre! – sai a fera bit da beyblade quando vai atacar Black Legatos.

Reaper- Daniel, vamos lá. – iam ajudar Rhaian, mas Dragoon e Dragoon Strata entram na frente.

Daniel- Deixa comigo. Cresil!

Tyson- Não se esqueçam da gente, Daichi, vamos acabar com ele! Dragoon, ataque tempestade!

Daichi- Dragoon Strata, ataque de serra! – os dois dragões saem das beyblade e atacam Daniel de uma só vem.

Daniel- Cresil, ataque! – tentava atacar, mas as duas beyblades estavam o massacrando. – Não! – grita de raiva. – Isso tudo é medo? Precisam dois para me atacar!

Tyson- Não é covardia, estamos fazendo vocês provarem do próprio remédio!

Daichi- Atacaram várias equipes e desse mesmo modo covarde! Vamos lá, Tyson!

Tyson- Com certeza! – as duas beyblades se afastam poucos centímetros de Cresil, mas só para pegar mais velocidade, assim atacando com tudo e jogando a beyblade de Daniel para fora do Stadium.

Daniel- O quê? – olha surpreso para o que havia acontecido. – Como isso?

Kenny- DEMAIS! Mas ainda é cedo para comemorarmos, vamos para o próximo.

Tyson- Beleza!

Max- Galera, preciso de ajuda aqui! – tentava defender o ataque da Dori.

Daichi- Pode deixar! DRAGOON STRATA! – a beyblade ataca Black Aquantica, fazendo com que o ataque perdesse força, assim fazendo Draciel afastar Black Aquantica.

Reaper- Não pense que isso vai ser fácil desse jeito, Grim! Atacar agora! – a fera bit fantasma começa seu rastro de sangue e parte pra cima de Dragoon Strata e Daichi.

Tyson- Daichi, cuidado! – o golpe de Reaper foi fatal, joga tanto a beyblade como o lutador para longe. – NÃO! – se assusta ao ver Daichi caído.

Daichi- Eu estou bem... – se levanta, mas fica triste ao ver a beyblade fora do stadium.

Tyson- Não se preocupe vamos acabar com eles! Chief, qual é o plano!

Kenny- Calma... já sei! Ray, Max deem cobertura ao Tyson.

Ray- Certo!

Max- Ok! – as duas beyblade ficam ao lado da Dragoon.

Tyson- Vamos tirar Reaper da jogada!

Ray- Eu vou na frente! Driger, ataque patas de tigre! – o grande tigre branco e dá um ataque forte na beyblade do Reaper.

Tyson- Vamos lá, Max! Como nos velhos tempos!

Max- É isso mesmo, Draciel!

Tyson- Dragoon! – as duas beyblades vão para cima do Reaper, mas veem outra beyblade entrando no caminho. – O quê? – estranhou.

Charles- Não podem brincar e não me chamar eu fico triste. – diz com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Só que quando Tyson e Max acharam que iam ter que lutar contra Charles, eles veem a beyblade do Kai, batendo em Baphomet, assim tirando Charles do caminho.

Kai- Não é assim que a banda toca, Charles. – Dranzer batia violentamente em Baphomet.

Charles- Você quer mesmo que eu acabe com você primeiro? – dizia num tom de cinismo. – Não sabe o que é deixar o melhor para o final?

Kai- Cale a boca. Dranzer, ataque giro de fogo! – persegue Baphomet, era como se fosse gato e rato.

Tyson- É nossa chance, Max! – as duas beyblade batem com força na de Reaper, Driger chega e dá um golpe final em Grim, que sai do Stadium, assim sobrando apenas três.

Kenny- É isso aí galera! – dizia animado. – Agora ajudem o Kai! – Charles ao ouvir aquilo, não gostou nenhum pouco, porque o plano do Chief estava dando certo.

Tyson- Ah vamos lá!

Charles- Já chega! – grita surtado. – Eu vou mostrar a vocês! BAPHOMET! – grita de raiva, Baphomet simplesmente começa a girar de maneira desenfreada e parte para cima de Ray.

Ray- Cuidado! – grita para Driger, que é arrebentada por Baphomet e jogada para escanteio. – Droga!

Charles- Cale a boca, agora ficamos iguais, mas não por muito tempo! – olha para Tyson. – Baphomet, acabe com essa lagarta!

Kai- Dranzer! – a beyblade azul vai para cima de Baphomet, mas não ia dar tempo de contra-atacar.

Charles- Eu resolvo meu problema com você depois, Kai! – Baphomet dá um golpe em Dranzer, aproveitando a guarda baixa e a joga para fora do stadium.

Tyson- Não! – se assusta, porque agora eram três Dark Knights contra dois Bladebreakers.

Kai- Droga! – se irrita.

Ray- Kenny, faça alguma coisa. – começa a ficar desesperado.

Kenny- Preciso pensar. – começa a mexer no laptop.

Charles- Agora as coisas mudam por aqui, vou garantir a minha vantagem, para ser o campeão! – sorri para Tyson e Max que ainda estavam no stadium.

**Fim do capítulo.**

Então, o final da luta ficou para o próximo capítulo mesmo, espero que tenham gostado.

Já sabem o esquema, se gostou manda uma review, favorite a história, claro que tiver conta no fanfiction.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


	81. Campeão de novo

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com mais um capítulo, que assim, ele estava pronto, mas mudei muita coisa nele. Muita coisa mesmo. Mas acho que ficou bom, espero que gostem.  
Porém farei um esquema, é o seguinte. Não haverá mais capítulos nos fim de semanas, a cada duas semanas.  
"Porque Ana?"  
Eu respondo: Porque eu postarei os capítulos no meio da semana, pode ser numa segunda, terça, quarta, qualquer dia. Não terá dia específico, mas será toda semana... Bem na verdade eu vou tentar, se tudo der certo, terão capítulo uma vez por semana.  
Porém, já aviso, se eu postei o capítulo numa segunda-feira, não esperem outro capítulo também na segunda, mas garanto que será na mesma semana. Ficou entendido? Beleza.

Vamos nessa?

**Nota:** **Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2**: essa fic é de **MINHA** autoria e **NÃO** tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota3:** tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança... é uma mera coincidência.

Blábláblá- falas!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!**_

**OBS**: Lá em baixo vão na caixinha (que merda que toda vez muda o layout dessa droga de site) e aproveitem e deixem um recado, gostou da história, ótimo! Se não gostou, eu digo faça melhor! Se gostou, mas tem alguma critica para me ajudar a melhorar, com certeza será bem vindo.

**Advertência:** ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)

**Curiosidade:** Então, sabe os últimos quatro capítulos? Então para quem não entendeu, uma coisa simples, eu vou explicar. Todos esses últimos capítulos, desde o "Relativo PT 1" até esse atual se passa apenas num dia, ou seja, em 24 hrs. Não mais que isso, foi mais ou menos os 5 minutos em que Freeza levou para explodir Namekusei, que durou uns 20 episódios. Huashuashuahsuahsauhs...

Por isso outras equipes não apareceram, tipo os Nightfall, por exemplo, enquanto tudo isso acontecia, eles ainda estavam em viagem para os Estados Unidos.

Mas é isso, vamos com a fic.

**Divirtam-se! **

**Campeão de novo.**

Com a luta final rolando, a tática do Kenny meio que não deu certo, até porque os Dark Knights estavam em vantagem. Eram Charles, Rhaian e Dori contra Tyson e Max.

Max- O que vamos fazer?

Tyson- Eu não sei... – os dois olham para Kenny.

Kenny- Calma, só tomem cuidado, até eu achar uma solução. – continuava mexendo no laptop. – Se cuidem.

Max- Cuidado, Tyson! – grita assustado ao ver Black Legatos e Black Aquantica avançando contra a Dragoon. – Draciel! – antes que as beyblades atacassem seu amigo, ele o defende.

Tyson- Valeu, cara. – Tyson encara seus adversários. – Vamos lá, Dragoon! - a beyblade de Tyson atacava as outras duas beyblades sombrias.

Max- Cara, deixa que eu te ajudo! – a beyblade verde vai para luta do Tyson, porém outra entra em seu caminho.

Charles- Você é meu. – sorri. – Vou acabar com você e depois acabarei com cada um de sua equipe, assim saberá o que eu passei.

Max- O quê? – estranhando.

Charles- Você tirou tudo que era importante para mim, por isso, você merece morrer. – dizia num tom sádico. Max estranhou, pois era como Charles estivesse falando com outra pessoa.

Kai- Max. – Kai se aproxima do campo de luta. – O Charles não está concentrado na luta, aproveite isso.

Max- Ele pode estar louco, mas ainda é muito forte. - estava nervoso. – Eu posso tentar.

Kai- Você sabe que é forte e outra coisa, o Charles é burro feito uma porta. – diz aquilo para provocar Charles.

Max- Mas... – Charles estava olhando confuso, mas abre um leve sorriso.

Charles- Olha como o mundo dá voltas. – olhava para Max e Kai. – Você amoleceu Kai. – dessa vez estava sério. – Antes não era assim, se alguém fracassasse, ficasse em dúvida ou até não tivesse força o bastante, você o humilharia, o expulsaria da equipe, transformaria a vida do individuo num inferno! – grita zangado. Como resposta Kai apenas abre um leve sorriso. – Acha que estou brincando? – começa a ficar irritado. – Isso vai acabar agora.

Kai- Concordo. Max, agora!

Max- Draciel, ataque maremoto submarino! – a grande tartaruga sai da beyblade e avança com todas as forças para cima de Baphomet, mas Charles estava tão fora de concentração e tão focado em Kai, que nem percebeu o golpe de Max, só foi se tocar do que aconteceu, quando viu Baphomet fora da cuia.

Charles- O que é isso? – grita furioso.

Kai- Burro igual a uma porta.

Tyson- Valeu Max, agora estamos iguais novamente. – comemora.

Max- Vamos lá, Tyson.

Kenny- Galera, concentrem as forças na Dori primeiro. Ela está a menos tempo sobre o comando do chip.

Tyson- Beleza, vamos. – diz para o Max. As beyblades começam a _zig-zaguear _até se aproximarem de Dori e Rhaian.

Rhaian- Vocês nunca irão me vencer! Black Legatos, atacar agora! – a beyblade sombria avança em Dragoon e começa a atacá-lo.

Tyson- Droga, Max, é com você.

Max- Deixa comigo, Draciel! – comanda a beyblade e a fera bit que vão com tudo para cima de de Black Aquantica.

Dori- Você é fraco demais para alguém com o meu poder. Atacar agora! – grita para a fera bit. Enquanto a luta acontecia, tinha os comentários nas arquibancadas.

Elétri- Eu vou lá. – ia se levantar, mas Neutrez o impede.

Neutrez- Senta aí. – diz sério.

Elétri- Eu não posso deixar a Dori desse jeito.

Próto- Quem diria? Elétri está apaixonado. – zoava o punk.

Elétri- Vai se ferrar, Próto! – retruca irritado. – Eu não vou entrar na luta, mas preciso fazer alguma coisa. – sai correndo, ao chegar perto do limite entre a torcida e a luta. Lá encontra Suzy que também olhava a luta apreensiva, que estava acompanhada das Furious Girls que também tinham motivo para verem a luta.

Ana- Beleza? – cumprimenta Elétri.

Elétri- Ainda não. – continuava olhando para a luta.

Dayse- Confiem nos Bladebreakers, eles vão conseguir. – tentava aliviar os dois jovens.

Suzy- Tudo o que me resta é torcer para eles. – continuava o olhar fixo na luta. – Por favor, ajudem o Rhaian.

Dayse- Digo e repito, confiem neles.

Ruby- Tenho certeza que o final dessa luta, todos estarão sãos e salvos.

Elétri- Assim espero.

Sakura- Será eles fortes o bastante? – se referindo aos Bladebreakers. – São duas feras bit sombrias, criadas a partir da Black Dranzer.

Suzy- Eles precisam ser fortes, eu preciso que eles ajudem meu amigo.

Ana- O que nos resta, é torcer para que eles vençam... – fica pensativa. – E que o jantar tenha o dito churrasco brasileiro.

Sakura- Ana, sério isso? – repreende a amiga. – Isso é sério. – Ana só faz uma careta para a amiga. Eles voltam o olhar para a luta.

Max- Vamos lá Dori, você não é desse jeito. – tentava argumentar, enquanto as beyblades se digladiavam.

Dori- Você não me conhece, eu agora sou forte, nada e nem ninguém me dirá o contrário.

Max- Não deixa que deixem te dominar desse jeito, você é mais forte que isso.

Dori- Com certeza, eu sou mais forte! Black Aquantica! – a fada da água sai da beyblade, mas não era a que todos conheciam, tinha uma aura maléfica e um jeito sombrio, lembrando a Black Dranzer. – ACABE COM ESSE IDIOTA! – grita num tom de raiva. A beyblade dá vários golpes e por todos os lados em Draciel, assim a jogando para fora do stadium.

Max- Essa não! – cai de joelhos. – Me desculpe, Tyson.

Tyson- Tudo bem cara, deixa comigo agora. – encara Dori e Rhaian que sorriam para ele.

Rhaian- Desista, você não tem poder o suficiente para nos deter.

Dori- Vamos acabar com ele! – as duas beyblades avançam contra Tyson.

Tyson- Dragoon! – temendo pela fera bit.

Rhaian- Nós vencemos já, destruímos cada um de vocês, quando terminarmos, nós controlaremos todas as feras bit do mundo.

Tyson- Não! – o golpe é muito forte, tanto que deixa Tyson no chão, porém Dragoon continuava firme. – Esses golpes... – estava de olhos fechados. – Isso me lembra... Aquele dia, com a Black Dranzer.

**Flashback.**

_Tyson- Não. Não. Ah Kai, como pode fazer isso? – dizia com lágrimas nos olhos, mas Kai só dava uma risada cínica e sarcástica._

_Kai- O melhor, eu sou o melhor! – dizia convencido. – Venci todo mundo, um por um, e agora eu controlarei todas as feras bit do planeta. – aponta a Black Dranzer para a Dragoon. – Depois que adicionar vocês três a minha coleção, ninguém poderá desafiar o exército de feras bit que terei na ponta dos dedos. – e a Black Dranzer começa a tirar Dragoon do bit chip._

_Tyson- Kai, não! – assustado. _

_Ray- Ele está mesmo fazendo isso. _

_Kenny- Kai deixa elas em paz. – tentava impedir que Kai capturasse as feras bit. _

_..._

_O gelo se quebra. _

_..._

_Kai- Vão embora, me deixem aqui. – a placa de gelo em que Kai estava começa a afundar. _

_Tyson- Kai, esquece tudo. – estende a mão para o jovem. – Segura os meus dedos cara! _

_Kenny- Rápido! _

_Kai- Vocês querem mesmo me salvar? – Kai olha assustado para os meninos, que tentavam o ajudar. – Depois das coisas terríveis que fiz e disse pra vocês? _

_Tyson- Depois conversamos, agora cala a boca e segura! – ainda tentava alcançar Kai, pois a placa em que ele estava afundava mais e mais. _

_... _

_Tyson- Eu não vou deixar um companheiro na mão..._

**Flashback off. **

Tyson- Sim, eu me lembrei, foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu na Rússia. – se levanta.

Dori- Você enlouqueceu? Do que está falando? – estava irritada.

Tyson- Vocês se esqueceram que já lidamos com esse tipo de fera bit. – olha confiante. – Já lutamos com esse tipo de lutador. – sorri para Dori e Rhaian. – Vocês são bladers do bem e então são meus amigos. E uma coisa eu prometi a mim mesmo, desde aquele dia. – Dori e Rhaian o olham, estranhando aquilo. – Que jamais vou deixar meu amigo na mão. Argh! – a beyblade de Tyson começa a girar muito rápida. – Dragoon! – o grande dragão azul sai da beyblade e vai com todas as forças para cima de Dori e Rhaian.

Reaper- Hiro, faça alguma coisa! – grita irritado.

Hiro- Não preciso, eles vão conseguir. – tentava ser confiante, mas Tyson estava seguindo um plano.

Tyson- Dragoon, atacar! – a beyblade vai para cima de Black Aquantica e dá um golpe com tanta força que a beyblade começa a rachar. Dori sente uma grande dor na cabeça.

Elétri- Dori!

Sakura, Dayse e Ruby- Dori! – gritam assustadas.

Ana- Tyson, é a sua chance!

Tyson- Ataque tempestade! – dá um último golpe certeiro na beyblade sombria que a destrói por completo. Dori olha para o stadium, o olhar doce e inocente retorna, mas devido a exaustão, cai desacordada.

Rhaian- Isso ainda não acabou, ainda tem eu! Black Legatos, atacar!

Tyson- Dragoon! – a beyblade se recupera e vai com tudo para cima de Black Legatos.

Ray- É isso aí, Tyson!

Max- Você consegue cara!

Daichi- Manda ver cara!

Kenny- Vai nessa!

Kai- Acaba com isso de uma vez! – todos torciam e aquela energia que os amigos mandaram era o suficiente para Tyson.

Tyson- Já acabou. Dragoon, ataque furacão fantasma! – novamente a fera bit vai de encontro com Black Legato, um golpe forte foi o suficiente para destruir a beyblade sombria.

Rhaian- O que... – mas sente a mesma dor terrível que Dori havia sentido, logo em seguida cai desacordado.

Dj- E ACABOU! – todas as vezes que ele gritava isso era de empolgação, mas dessa vez tinha um gosto mais especial. – E OS VENCEDORES SÃO OS SEMPRE INCRÍVEIS BLADEBREAKERS!

Torcida- Bladebreakers! Bladebreakers! Bladebreakers! – gritavam sem parar.

Hiro- Vamos embora. – diz para Reaper, Daniel e Charles.

Dj- Eles já tem vaga garantida para o campeonato mundial! Palmas para os Bladebreakers! – toda a torcida aplaudindo de pé, Elétri, Suzy e as Furious invadiram o Stadium.

Suzy- Rhaian! – vai até o amigo, logo em seguida Daichi chega.

Daichi- Rhaian, cara acorda!

Rhaian- Suzy... Daichi... – o menino olha para os amigos, confuso. – O que aconteceu?

Daichi- Uma longa história. – ajuda o jovem a se levanta.

Suzy- Você está bem? – sorri ao ver o amigo bem e finalmente livre do mal.

Rhaian- Eu não me lembro de nada... – balança a cabeça. – Mas vou ficar bem.

Daichi- É bom ter você de volta.

Suzy- Eu senti sua falta! – abraça o amigo e começa a chorar emocionada.

Rhaian- Calma Suzy, calma. – abraça a amiga. Enquanto eles amparavam o jovem Rhaian, as Furious e Elétri estavam ajudando Dori.

Dori- Elétri, meninas.

Elétri- Finalmente acordou. – abre um leve sorriso. – Vem, eu te ajudo a levantar.

Dori- O que está acontecendo? Estou tão confusa.

Dayse- Sinceramente, depois te contamos. – sorri. – Estou tão feliz em ver você bem! – abraça a menina, ela olha o Tyson. – Obrigada. – agradece ao menino, Tyson só sorri e vai até os amigos.

Kenny- Você foi incrível.

Tyson- Na verdade, essa vitória não e só minha, é de todos nós.

Ray- Estamos na final.

Max- É isso aí, estamos na final! – dizia animado.

Kai- Parabéns, Tyson. – entrega a Dragoon para ele.

Tyson- Valeu cara. – pega a beyblade. Logo em seguida, Rhaian, Dori e os outros aparecem.

Sakura- Obrigada mesmo, por terem salvado a Dori.

Suzy- Obrigada.

Elétri- É foi legal.

Ruby- Vamos levá-los para descansar um bocado.

Sakura- Boa ideia, vamos.

Dori- Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo. – diz a menina muito agradecida.

Rhaian- Eles me contaram o que aconteceu, eu peço desculpas por tudo.

Tyson- Que isso cara, você não teve culpa.

Ray- O bom é que agora vocês estão a salvo.

Dayse- Tyson, depois a gente se fala?

Tyson- Com certeza. – eles saem, mas Ana acaba ficando para trás. – Ana, o que houve?

Ana- Eu... Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês. – abraça o Tyson. – Valeu por ter ajudado a Dori.

Tyson- Que isso, não precisa agradecer.

Ana- A gente se vê e mais uma vez obrigada, a todos vocês. – sai do local.

Tyson- Vamos sair daqui, estou morrendo de fome.

Max- Agora um grande pratão de macarrão com muita mostarda.

Ray- Eu estou doido para experimentar a feijoada, dizem que é maravilhosa.

Tyson- Que tá tudo isso, vamos comer! – sai correndo. No esconderijo dos Dark Knights, Hiro estava falando com Voltaire.

Voltaire- Seu idiota, como pode deixar isso acontecer? – estava com muita raiva.

Hiro- Foi seguindo as ordens do senhor...

Voltaire- Não seja insolente! Você ficou sentado vendo os Bladebreakers destruindo meus planos... DE NOVO! – estava irritado.

Hiro- Eu sabia que eles não eram capazes de controlar feras bits desse naipe... – cada vez que tentava falar, Voltaire o interrompia.

Voltaire- Cale essa boca! Maldita hora em que te contratei.

Hiro- Mas senhor... – se assustou, porque sabia que acontecia quando alguém não era mais útil para ele.

Voltaire- Charles enlouqueceu de vez, perdemos duas feras bit sombrias, falhou em todas as atualizações do chip X, perdeu uma vaga que seria garantida, não conseguiu nem se livrar da Ana, que veio até o navio e tirou o Kai daqui como bem queria. – estava cada vez mais irritado. – O que mais tem para falhar?

Hiro- Senhor, eu... – tentava argumentar.

Voltaire- Será que eu terei que ir até aí para resolver?

Hiro- Não senhor, eu vou dar um jeito. – estava ficando nervoso.

Voltaire- Não terei pena na próxima falha. – desliga o telefone.

Hiro- Droga! – fica nervoso e com medo. – Não posso mais cometer falhas, nenhuma. Droga! – ainda bravo, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Reaper.

Reaper- Hiro, o Charles saiu.

Hiro- Era só o que me faltava! – foi até o quarto onde Charles ficava. – Que maldito, não precisava de um surto dele agora. – Charles já estava longe do esconderijo, indo para o hotel.

Charles- Já chega, eu vou acabar com tudo isso de uma vez. – andava rapidamente. – Vou acabar com todos vocês, com todos que me enganaram, que me usaram e que me magoaram! – prepara a beyblade. Mais a noite Tyson, Ray, Max e Kenny estavam no restaurante do hotel.

Tyson- Irado, nada melhor que uma pizza para acaba esse dia.

Ray- Que na verdade, foi o dia mais longo da minha vida.

Max- É verdade, mas finalmente está acabando.

Kenny- Gente, vocês virão o Kai?

Daichi- Na verdade ele saiu.

Tyson- Mas aonde é que ele está indo?

Dayse- Meninos, venham rápido. – diz ela assustada.

Tyson- Credo, o que houve?

Dayse- Venham, não fica muito longe! – pega a mão do Tyson e sai correndo. – Vocês também têm que vir! – seguem eles. Eles chegam até um grande casarão, parecia estar vazio, pois não haviam luzes. Os meninos estranharam era porque a rua era movimentada e tinham vários bares e restaurantes funcionando.

Tyson- O que está acontecendo?

Dayse- Entrem. – estava com uma feição de medo, os Bladebreakers entram, as luzem se ascendem.

Multidão- PARABÉNS BLADEBREAKERS! – era uma festa, estava decorada com balões, havia comida, bebida, tanto sem álcool, como com álcool, para os maiores de idade. Tinha tudo que tinham direto numa festa.

Ray- Mas o que é isso?

Suzy- É a nossa forma de agradecer e de parabenizá-los pela vitória.

Rhaian- Bem a festa é de vocês.

Tyson- DEMAIS! – vai direto na mesa do Buffet.

Max- Beleza, vamos lá!

Ray- Uma festa? Isso vai ser bom. – vai aproveitar.

Sakura- Vamos curtir! Solta o som! – um dos DJ's que estavam no local colocou uma música. Mas apesar da festa dos Bladebreakers, faltava um deles, porém esse resolveu fazer algo diferente. No restaurante à uma quadra do local onde a festa rolava, estavam Carter, Dickinson e Kai, jantando. Não conversaram muito, até pelo fato de que Dickinson e Carter não queriam que Kai sentisse qualquer desconforto na ocasião.

Sr. Dickinson- Que bom que veio. – dizia feliz.

Kai- Tudo bem.

Sr. Dickinson- Eu fiquei muito feliz por ter aceitado nosso convite. – sorri o velho. – Acho que é um bom momento para finalmente relaxarmos. – coloca o guardanapo que estava usando na mesa. – Quer mais alguma coisa?

Kai- Não, estou satisfeito, obrigado.

Sr. Dickinson- Que isso, não precisa agradecer. – sorrindo, não conseguia esconder a felicidade de que sentia ao ver seu filho e seu neto juntos de si, depois de tanta coisa no qual eles passaram. – Ah, quase ia me esquecendo. Você e os Bladebreakers foram incríveis hoje, meus parabéns, mais uma vez me encheram de orgulho. – olha para os lados. – Claro que eu já sabia que a vitória de vocês era certa. Hahahahahaha...

Kai- Confesso que tive minhas dúvidas.

Sr. Dickinson- Hahahahaha... Isso acontece com a maioria, estar no stadium é outra coisa.

Kai- Devo concordar com isso.

Carter- Kai, eu preciso falar uma coisa. – dizia sério.

Kai- Fale. – encara o homem.

Carter- Antes de mais nada... – olha para o jovem. – Hoje, você e seus amigos me mostraram uma coisa. Eu não imaginava o quão fortes vocês são.

Kai- Porque isso? – curioso.

Carter- Eu não vou mentir, sempre achei que o beyblade era superestimado, por sua força, mas vocês me mostraram que são muito mais fortes. Eu finalmente entendi o poder dessas feras bit.

Kai- É normal as pessoas demorarem a entender o beyblade.

Carter- Não é só o beyblade, mas o trabalho em equipe.

Sr. Dickinson- Que bom que finalmente entendeu, o do porque que temos que cuidar dos bladers para que possam deter Voltaire. A força de uma fera bit equivale a vários exércitos. – falava de modo sério.

Carter- Sei disso, mas eu fiquei abismado com o trabalho em equipe de vocês. Em toda a minha no exército, nunca vi um trabalho tão impecável. – abre um largo sorriso orgulhoso. – Eu senti muito orgulho de você. Meus parabéns.

Kai- Obrigado. – sorri de leve, pois era a primeira vez que recebia um elogio de um familiar. E por incrível que pareça, gostou do comentário. No entanto o telefone do Sr. Dickinson toca.

Sr. Dickinson- Quem será? Alô?... Ah sim... Sim, qualquer coisa eu o levo aí. Obrigado. – desliga o celular.

Carter- É alguma emergência?

Sr. Dickinson- De modo algum, é apenas a Dra. Judy dizendo que estão fazendo uma festa aqui perto e nos convidou para ir. – olhou para o Kai. – Quer ir? Eu não vou, porque já não tenho mais o pique de antes. Hahahahaha.

Carter- Que isso? Aposto que encara uma dez festas seguidas.

Sr. Dickinson- Olha o exagero. – brinca com Carter. – Então Kai, você quer ir já?

Kai- Sinceramente, gostaria de ficar mais pouco aqui. Tudo bem? – ele olha para Dickinson e Carter.

Carter- Com certeza. – sorri, quase que tem um surto, pois pela primeira vez Kai estava ali com eles porque queria e não por obrigação.

Sr. Dickinson- Claro, afinal, a noite ainda é uma criança. Hahahahaha... Mas vamos continuar o papo então. – ali eles começaram a conversar, coisas simples, mas já era alguma coisa. Na festa, todos estavam animados, alguns até demais da conta, porém quem estava esperando ver uma Ana bêbada, se enganou, pois ainda estava sóbria.

Ana- Tyson, posso falar com você um bocadinho?

Tyson- Com certeza! – deixa o copo de refri na mesa. – Se vocês comerem meu bolinho, eu esgano vocês. – diz para os Bladebreakers, logo em seguida sai.

Ray- Quero ver então. – diz o chinês bêbado comendo o bolinho. – Vamos ver se é macho pra me encarar.

Kenny- Que coisa feia, Ray! – grita com o menino.

Ray- Espera ele voltar, só pra ver uma coisa. – comia o bolinho e olhando de jeito desafiador para o menino de boné que se afastava.

Tyson- Então, o que houve?

Ana- O que eu tenho pra dizer é algo sério, acho eu... – respira fundo.

Tyson- Fala, é algo grave? – se assusta.

Ana- Não, mas é algo estranho. – novamente respira fundo. – Tyson, quando eu vi a luta hoje eu senti algo diferente.

Tyson- Como assim? – estranhando.

Ana- Eu... Ah dane-se, vou ser direta. – estava visivelmente nervosa.

Tyson- Pode falar.

Ana- Tyson, eu estou gostando de você. – Tyson olha chocado com tal revelação.

**Fim do capítulo. **

E foi isso, espero que tenham gostado, já sabem do ritual, se curtiram mandem review, adicionem no favorito.

Me desejem sorte, porque se tudo der certo terá um capítulo por semana.

Mas é isso, beijos a todos e bye.

Ps: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


End file.
